Luz Embaixo D'Água
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Tradução. Há um espião em Hogwarts. Harry anda deprimido e está prestes a receber o choque de sua vida quando descobre que Draco Malfoy é mais importante para ele do que ele julgava. HD slash. Cap 23! EPILOGO!
1. Quero que a Minha Vida Faça Mais Sentido

**Nome Original: Underwater Light**

**Autora: Maya**

**Tradutora: Elnara **

**Beta 01: Lilibeth**

**Beta 02: G.W.M.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

**Quero que a Minha Vida Faça Mais Sentido

* * *

**

_This road is crooked, cracked and wrong_

_They've got the odds stacked nice and high_

_I don't know how they got along_

_Me, I just internalise._

Harry pensou nele mesmo enquanto entrava na água. Ou... talvez não.

Ele pensou na pessoa que ele via refletida nos olhos dos outros.

Harry Potter.

O Menino que Viveu.

O menino cuja miraculosa derrota sobre Voldemort tornara-se absolutamente fútil, pois ele havia sido incapaz de impedir sua ressureição. Porque ele havia sido uma parte vital do seu retorno, mais poderoso que nunca.

O menino que havia sido quase idolatrado, mas não conseguira ao menos salvar seu colega de escola.

Apenas outra criança desamparada, mas que denotava mais problemas pois Voldemort o queria morto, e ele não tinha ninguém que cuidasse dele.

Harry Potter, o menino que falhou.

Aquele com quem todos eram tão legais. Aquele de quem todos tinham pena.

Era como... ser o herói de uma história, por quatro anos, e de repente voltar a ser um mero espectador. Um incômodo insignificante, enquanto a gélida guerra cinzenta girava como um turbilhão pelas janelas de Hogwarts.

Todos tinham uma expressão cansada, tensa, no rosto que logo transformavam num sorriso falso quando Harry passava. Agora ele podia ouvir seus pensamentos: pobre, ferido Harry, nós não podemos fazê-lo sentir-se mal...

Como se ele ainda fosse aquela criança.

Havia sido assim por três anos, e niguém havia desistido um pingo sequer de sua incessante labuta em tentar fazer Harry se sentir melhor.

A pena é algo tão sem remorso, tão esmagadora... algo que você oferece quando vê algo fraco, mas não tem a energia para sentir desprezo. Algo tão longe do amor.

A pressão daqueles olhares comiserados empurrava-o contra os cantos, para o fundo das classes, pra baixo das suas cobertas na cama.

Qualquer lugar onde não houvessem cartões de Dia dos Namorados que todos mandavam, todos imitações do tributo de Ginny Weasley no segundo ano. Jogos de Quidditch onde Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs pareciam perder de propósito, para que Harry pudesse ter sua vitória, extasiado como no terceiro ano.

Harry tornara-se quase resignado. Se eles queriam fazer algo por ele, para que impedi-los? Era tudo... inevitável, e inteiramente inútil.

E agora isso.

A indignidade final, o último gesto insultoso contra a criatura patética e ferida.

O Torneio Tribruxo, três anos depois.

Deixa o Harry se recuperar, deixa ele ganhar, deixa ele ver que nada de mal aconteceu; nós podemos todos bater palmas e o órfão ficará feliz. Não vai ser ótimo?

Ele quase jogou tudo na cara deles, aquelas terríveis caras piedosas.

Mas no fim ele cedeu, como sempre.

Se aquele era o preço, se eles precisavam convencer-se de que ele havia se recuperado da ressureição de Voldemort para poderem continuar com suas vidas... então que fosse.

Harry amava alguns deles. Queria deixá-los contentes.

Então ele voou com sua Firebolt de encontro ao Dragão. Aceitou o convite de Parvati Patil para o baile e dançou com ela até o momento em que ela flutuara de volta para o namorado, Dean Thomas. (Daí ele havia tomado um pouco da água que Seamus Finnigan havia transfigurado em rum, apenas o bastante para dar-lhe o alívio do entorpecimento, mas não o suficiente para preocupar alguém.)

Harry lembrava-se do baile claramente, o calor e a luz no salão sobrepujando-o. Ele havia sentido náusea e tonteira no decorrer da noite, tentando sorrir para todos que passavam por ele. Recebendo os sorrisos de Hagrid e sua esposa, Dumbledore, Hermione e Ron, como se não fossem forçados.

Finalmente um nevoeiro cercara-o, as luzes ofuscantes misturando-se aos cabelos das pessoas. Era como uma luz forte direcionada a uma pintura ainda molhada, e a tinta escorria, cores mudando e embaralhando-se.

As figuras de Hermione e Ron dançando tornaram-se uma só mancha. Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore derreteram-se de encontro ao céu no teto do salão. Os cabelos negros de Padma Patil de repende correram como um rio pelo salão para formar intercessões com o gritante branco-loiro de Malfoy, que estava sentado na mesa Slytherin, embriagando-se sistematicamente.

Um pesadelo. Harry no fim deitou a cabeça sobre os braços, um desespero urgente tomando-o lentamente, e fingiu estar apenas cansado.

A segunda tarefa não seria nada comparada a isso.

Ele havia ido ao banheiro dos monitores, legitimamente dessa vez pois é claro, ele era um deles. Como poderia o pobre Harry não ser monitor? Ele havia desvendado a pista.

Havia achado a Gillyweed cuidadosamente colocada sobre seu travesseiro pelo leal Dobby, ainda fingindo uma devoção que há muito devia ter desaparecido.

Deus, ele estava agradecido pelo frescor da água agora, o verde impenetrável fluindo à sua volta, absorvendo-o e protegendo-o dos olhares. Ele quase desejou poder ficar ali para sempre.

E se ele ficasse? Pensou Harry de repente. Ele sabia que a Gillyweed podia ser dissipada com um pensamento. Ele podia deixar-se afundar até o profundo e seus pulmões explodiriam com o esforço da respiração. Então não haveria nada além de silêncio e água deslizando para sempre.

Mas pensou em como todos se sentiriam... e como ele iria provar que estavam certos. Ele se tornaria aquela criança fraca que eles o acreditavam ser, incapaz de agüentar a pressão.

Harry nunca havia sido do tipo que escolhe as saídas fáceis. Até nesse momento, ele podia lutar. Até nesse momento, ele queria lutar.

Ele tinha que encontrar Ron, então. Encontrar Ron, e esperar ao lado de todos os reféns, e ganhar pontos e elogios por sua valentia.

Encontrar Ron.

Harry nadou pelas águas que o cercavam, indiferente a todos os perigos que não conseguiam tocá-lo. Nadou agradecido, sentindo os afagos da água contra o seu corpo cansado.

Nadou até encontrar o lugar onde os sereianos viviam, onde os reféns estavam amarrados, seus olhos fatigados procurando pelo vermelho vivo dos cabelos de Ron.

Foi quando algo adentrou seu peito e torceu seu coração como se fosse uma chave de portal, virando o centro do seu ser e transportando-o para outro mundo, muito mais assustador e imediato.

Ele olhou em pânico para o verde vazio do lago, e desperadamente para os rostos desconhecidos dos reféns. Parecia que a Gillyweed não havia funcionado e ele estava se afogando, nessecitado de oxigênio e com a vista falhando, recusando-se a ver o que estava à sua frente.

Ele não pôde evitar ver.

Ali no lago, as águas enraivecidas emprestando reflexões como luz através de um vidro turquesa ao seu rosto pálido, mechas do cabelo cor de prata boiando nas correntes preguiçosas, estava Draco Malfoy.

Harry esqueceu-se completamente da Gillyweed, engasgando-se com a água, debatendo-se em pânico, convencido de que estava se afogando.

Ele não conseguia respirar.

Mais tarde, ele percebeu que havia entrado em estado de choque.

Meio sem jeito, ainda engolindo água, ele debatia-se em uma tentativa inútil de colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos. Ele havia ouvido falar que era bom para... para...

Deus, o que estava acontecendo?

Malfoy recusava-se a ir embora. Ele permaneceu amarrado à rocha, seus cabelos descrevendo desenhos prateados contra o verde. Era como se o lago houvesse sofrido uma invasão hostil por Slytherins.

Poderia ser alguma _piada_? Não, Dumbledore mataria Malfoy se ele tentasse algo do tipo.

Devia ter havido algum erro, Harry decidiu. Ou talvez o enigma houvesse sido vítima de artimanha diabólica, passando a significar ter que resgatar seu pior inimigo.

Deus, eu preciso saber!

Harry tinha consciência do papel que devia atuar. Era para ele chegar aos reféns primeiro, e depois ficar para trás esperando pelos outros competidores. Era isso que o heróico Harry fazia.

E de repente, ele não pôde mais agüentar aquilo.

Eu estou cheio dessa merda!

Eu preciso saber.

Harry partiu as cordas que prendiam Malfoy. Ele iria levar seu refém, e descobrir que diabos estava acontecendo!

Ele não era mais uma criança estúpida. E se houvesse a possibilidade dos reféns morrerem, ele teria considerado abandonar Malfoy ali.

Não havia sido tão difícil segurar Ron. É claro, havia sido menos desconfortável tocar em Ron.

Ele decidiu-se por envolver Malfoy pela cintura com uma mão, agradecendo a Deus que o garoto era magro.

Um aspecto positivo de Malfoy? Alertem o Ministério.

Harry assumiu uma expressão impassível no rosto, tentando minimizar o pânico que queria agarrar as pessoas pelos colarinhos, exigindo uma explicação. Ele inspirou água profundamente algumas vezes.

Então ele surgiu para a luz.

Claridade à sua frente. Simplicidade.

Nesse momento, Harry não se preocupou com o que os outros iriam pensar. Ele queria razões, e as queria agora.

Ele deslizou através da superfície do lago, inspirando o ar calmante.

O céu logo acima era lindo, de um azul simples, acalmando o tumulto no cérebro de Harry. Ele desejou que a Gillyweed se dissipasse e começou a nadar levemente, facilmente, de encontro à costa.

Foi aí que Malfoy abriu os olhos e deu um grito abafado, seguido de uma tentativa de estrangular Harry.

Harry resfolegou surpreso, e não teve tempo para mais nada.

Eles afundaram, Harry lutando para voltar à superfície, o corpo contorcendo-se e as vestes se movendo como um vagalhão na água.

No meio da névoa verde e do material negro, Harry viu rapidamente o rosto angular e pálido de Malfoy, as feições deformadas pelo medo, os olhos cinzentos arregalados de medo.

Ele reconheceu aquela expressão da reflexão de seu próprio espelho, lavando o rosto depois de um pesadelo.

Ele sabia lidar com isso.

Harry agarrou Malfoy pelos ombros, e moveu os lábios tentando falar distintamente:

Pára com isso, ou você vai se afogar!

Malfoy piscou. Embaixo d'água, cheio de medo, ele parecia mais jovem do que quando tinha onze anos.

Vagarosamente ele fez que sim com a cabeça, os cabelos dançando em volta de seu rosto como uma coroa de prata.

Harry segurou-o com mais força e tentou mantê-lo à tona, enquanto eles voltavam à superfície.

Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso com o terror.

Ok, Malfoy, respira. Ei, está tudo bem - disse Harry Potter, Louco Por Pessoas em Perigo e completamente enojado de si mesmo, por ser tão capacho.

Tudo bem! - explodiu Malfoy, vencedor do prêmio "Babaca Total de Hogwarts" pelo sétimo ano seguido - Eu esto ensopado num lago, me segurando a um completo idiota e tentando não ficar histérico! Como isso se qualifica como "tudo bem"?

Cala a boca e eu te tiro do lago.

E por que eu estou no lago, Potter? - perguntou Malfoy em seus tons mais imperiais.

Eu não sei! - gritou Harry exasperado - Eu tinha a esperança de que você fosse me contar!

Como é que eu vou saber? Dumbledore mandou me chamar, daí eu fui pro escritório dele e de repente estava inconsciente!

Não houve explicação?

Malfoy tornou-se irrequieto, uma expressão que era comum ao rosto dele.

Bem - ele tentou ganhar tempo - Pode ser que tenha havido.

O quê?

Eu não consegui ouvir, tá? - retrucou Malfoy agressivo - Eu cheguei atrasado. Malfoys não saem correndo para o escritório do Diretor imediatamente. Malfoys chegam atrasados, com estilo.

Sua voz insolente falhou por um segundo enquanto ele olhava abaixo, para os desdobramentos da água, e Harry abrandou-se um pouco. Podia ser que ele estivesse sendo um chato porque estava assustado.

Nesse caso, é claro, ele devia ter sentido um terror paralisante durante todos os seus dias de escola.

Eu não sabia que você tinha medo de água, Malfoy.

Não vejo nós dois trocando figurinhas sobre os nossos sentimentos com muita freqüência, Potter. E todo mundo tem fobias - a voz de Malfoy tornou-se maliciosa - Eu me lembro de uma certa pessoa desmaiando toda vez que via um Dementor...

Cale-se nesse instante Malfoy! Eu devia ter te deixado amarrado com os outros reféns.

Reféns?

Harry retraiu-se e teve a impressão de que suas orelhas sangravam.

É - ele respondeu cuidadoso, esperando não provocar outro escândalo.

O que você quer dizer... o Torneio Tribruxo?

Não Malfoy, eu quero dizer que bandidos seqüestraram metade da escola. Sim, o Torneio!

Mas... porra, como?

É óbvio que houve um terrível engano - disse Harry.

Como o seu nascimento? - foi a sugestão oferecida por Malfoy.

E assim que eu conseguir falar com o Professor Dumbledore eu tenho certeza que...

E aproximando-se agora, acredito, é o campeão de Hogwarts, Harry Potter!

Lee Jordan, amigo dos gêmeos e antigo comentador de Quidditch, havia se tornado um surpreendente sucesso no Ministério e tomado o lugar de Bagman como chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Rumores diziam que Percy Weasley estava morrendo de inveja.

Rumores também diziam que Jordan era meio crasso quando o negócio era o microfone, apesar de ele ficar dando olhares paranóicos para trás sempre que Mcgonagall estava por perto.

Agora, Harry queria que McGonagall o repreendesse.

A escola inteira está em estado de suspense febril, querendo descobrir a identidade do refém de Harry, visto que seus melhores amigos, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley estão ambos na platéia. Todos enlouquecidos para descobrir quem é a garota de sorte...

Naquele exato momento, Malfoy produziu um ruído que sugeriu asfixia.

Harry compreendeu que estava nadando desajeitadamente de encontro à margem com Draco Malfoy, um nos braços do outro, a cabeça de Malfoy praticamente em seu ombro, os dois completamente encharcados.

Na frente da escola inteira.

Pa... parece que... - a voz fraca de Lee Jordan foi se desmaterializando até ele soltar um débil - Ora, Deus meu!

Hogwarts inteira encarou-os por cinco estupefatos segundos, e então implodiu sob o burburinho das vozes.

Merda - disse Harry.

Malfoy parou, fazendo considerações, e então explodiu numa impressionante chamação de nomes e obscenidades.

Apenas Madame Pomfrey parecia não estar paralisada. Ela os assediou assim que eles pisaram em terra.

Realmente, esse Torneio estúpido - ela disse fazendo estardalhaço - Afundando crianças delicadas nesse horrendo lago gelado...

Eu _não sou_ delicado! - disseram Harry e Malfoy ao mesmo tempo.

Harry olhou para Malfoy com certa surpresa.

É claro que não é, Draco - disse Madame Pomfrey tentando apaziguá-lo - Olhe pra você. Não consegue nem ficar em pé direito, parece que vai vomitar.

Eu teria vomitado se Potter estivesse usando sunga - murmurou Malfoy, soltando-se irritadamente de Harry, conseguindo ficar em pé apenas com a pura força da teimosia.

Harry agarrou-o de novo quando ele ameaçou cair.

Malfoy fez uma careta e Madame Pomfrey arrastou-o, tão facilmente quanto se estivesse carregando Gabrielle Delacour.

Tsc - ela fez - No que o Diretor estava pensando? Você vai acabar entrando em choque daqui a pouco.

Não vou não... - brigou Malfoy, que ainda parecia menos seguro do que o normal, enquanto lutava com Madame Pomfrey. Ele parecia doente e seus cabelos estavam cobrindo seu rosto.

Ele olhou através das mechas pesadas de água e seus olhos se arregalaram quando Madame Pomfrey disse vigorosamente:

Temos que nos livrar dessas roupas molhadas imediatamente - e ela puxou as vestes de Malfoy pela cabeça.

Enfermeira tira a roupa de estudante!

Foi outra sensação espalhando-se pela escola.

Harry foi o primeiro a reparar que Malfoy estava usando um conjunto inteiro de roupas Muggle por baixo das vestes.

Ele agradeceu a Deus. Harry estava traumatizado o bastante para um dia só, embora ele nunca fosse adivinhar que Malfoy havia aderido à moda de usar roupas Muggle que se espalhara em Hogwarts.

É claro, ele nunca havia pensado sobre o que Malfoy usava embaixo das vestes.

Madame Pomfrey não compartilhou do alívio de Harry.

Coisas ridículas vocês crianças andam usando - ela comentou, agarrando a beira do suéter de Malfoy.

Ela havia levantado um palmo, revelando o brilho da pele branca, quando Malfoy interveio, veemente.

Ninguém vai tirar foto minha sem camisa! - ele exclamou - Pelo menos não sem uma remuneração substancial - ele adicionou pensando melhor.

Fot... - a atenção de Harry finalmente se desprendeu do espetáculo que eram Malfoy e Madame Pomfrey para se ligar na gangue de fotógrafos caindo sobre eles.

Ai, Deus.

De trás dele, ele ouviu Malfoy começar novamente com os impropérios, intercalando-os com exigências por um cobertor.

Vozes cercaram Harry por todos os lados.

Harry, você pode nos dizer...

Harry, como você se sente estando na frente?

Harry, aquele não é Draco Malfoy?

... o filho envolvido naquela tragédia...

Aqui está o seu cobertor, Sr Malfoy, e deixe-me dizer que nunca ouvi linguagem pior vinda de um estudante na minha vida!

Cobertor de imitação de lã...

Harry estava cego com os flashes das câmeras, mas ele podia adivinhar qual discurso havia sido de Madame Pomfrey.

E é claro, não havia como confundir o balbucio frio de Malfoy.

Harry piscou na direção das luzes doloridas, cercado pelos cliques das câmeras à sua volta, enquanto Madame Pomfrey enrolava um cobertor apertado à sua volta. Harry sentiu o peso daqueles olhares sobre ele novamente, aqueles olhares pensativos, com pena, cheios de expectativa, reduzindo-o àquele menino pequeno, confuso...

Oh, não questionem o pobre órfão ferido - zombou Malfoy - Ele tem dificuldades em formar frases coerentes até nos seus melhores dias.

Harry endireitou as costas e lançou um olhar venenoso na direção de Malfoy.

Harry, você poderia explicar... - disse uma fotógrafa mais isolada.

Harry concentrou-se nela.

Não, eu não posso - ele disse numa voz forte e clara - Me parece que houve algum engano quanto ao meu refém. Tenho certeza de que o Professor Dumbledore terá uma boa explicação, e eu pretendo questioná-lo assim que for possível...

Não consigo pensar em nenhuma outra explicação além do óbvio - disse Dumbledore calmamente.

Harry sentia afeição considerável pelo excêntrico Diretor. Ele tinha certeza de que o sentimento era mútuo. O respeito que ele sentia pelo outro havia sempre, em alguma medida, forçado-o a se comportar.

Todavia, agora ele estava tendo um ataque.

Como assim, não consegue... ? Como é que os reféns _são_ escolhidos? - Harry gritou - É você que escolhe? Como é que funciona? Quem cometeu o erro?

Dumbledore, impassivo diante do rosto arrebatado do menino, comeu um sorvete de limão.

Na mente de Harry, isso foi uma leviandade sem coração.

O Cálice de Fogo escolhe os reféns, é claro - Dumbledore disse pacientemente - Realmente, Harry, você acha que usamos um objeto de tal poder místico somente para escolher os campiões? O Cálice é uma fonte de saber oculto, eu acho que podemos confiar nele.

Porra!

Harry nunca havia falado palavrão na frente de um professor antes.

O Cálice não me selecionou como campeão apenas porque Crouch mexeu nele? - ele retrucou - Saber oculto, uma ova! Provavelmente Voldemort teria mais trabalho azarando um vegetal!

Harry, sente-se e pelo menos tente se acalmar.

Dumbledore fez uma pausa e olhou para Harry com expectativa, como um sereno e velho monarca concedendo audiência a um súdito em erro.

Harry, que não percebera ter se levantado, retornou um olhar perturbado mas desafiante.

Naturalmente desde a última... - _vez que você estragou tudo, matou Cedric e ajudou no retorno do Lord das Trevas_ - ... infelicidade, nós colocamos forte vigia sobre o Cálice. Eu garanto, Harry, que ninguém interferiu.

Harry protestou incoerentemente, mas Dumbledore impediu-o de continuar com um gesto.

Além disso, Harry, não consigo ver porque Voldemort faria algo assim. Se parte dos seus planos sinistros é dar um caldo em Malfoy, então nós podemos dizer que está tudo acabado.

Mas... mas por que? - gaguejou Harry.

Dumbledore comeu outro doce.

Eu não poderia te dizer, Harry. Eu mal conheço o Sr Malfoy, tenho pena de dizer. Eu não tenho tido tempo para me tornar familiar a todos os estudantes. Todos podem ver que ele é um rapaz hostil e infeliz, mas considerando a tragédia, quem pode culpá-lo?

Dumbledore trespassou Harry com a intensidade de um olhar.

Tenho certeza de que você conhece-o melhor? Sob a luz das recentes evidências...

Não! - Harry quase gritou - Eu _não_ o conheço, quer dizer... bem, obviamente... eu não sei _nada_ sobre ele. Quer dizer, eu o _odeio_, absolutamente o desprezo, acho que ele é...

Se puder evitar socar a minha mesa, por favor. Parece-me - observou Dumbledore placidamente - que esse ódio é um tanto excessivo. Nós todos temos um inimigo em comum, não? O Sr Malfoy está do nosso lado.

As mãos de Harry se fecharam em punhos.

De qualquer forma, Harry... eu não tenho as suas respostas - Dumbledore suspirou - Parecem haver menos e menos respostas esses dias. Eu estou um pouco ocupado, se você fizer a gentileza...

Harry olhou para o rosto de Dumbledore, mais cansado e enrugado do que ele se lembrava, e sentiu seu pânico egoísta entrar em colapso ao seu redor.

Dumbledore estava mantendo o mundo mágico - deprimido pela guerra - unido. Todos sabiam que Fudge era uma ostra com a cabeça enfiada na areia, todos sabiam sobre os desaparecimentos, todos estavam tão assustados... Dumbledore era a única coisa se impondo entre os bruxos e o caos.

E - Harry percebeu com dor no coração - Dumbledore era um homem muito velho.

Des... desculpe-me, senhor - sua voz era um sussurro - Se tem algo que eu possa fazer...

Oh, não, Harry, não se preocupe com isso.

E acabou. Harry Potter sempre tinha que ser a criança protegida. Harry Potter sempre tinha que ser parte do problema.

Os ombros de Harry vergaram-se.

Está bem. Obrigado, senhor.

O que mais ele podia dizer ou fazer?

Mais uma coisa, Harry.

Harry parou antes do pórtico.

Lembre-se das palavras exatas do enigma.

Pondere sobre isso...

A porta se fechou na cara de Harry, deixando-o de frente para a escuridão.

Nós tiramos o que mais vai lhe fazer falta.

Ele não conseguia entender. Mas ele iria ponderar sobre isso.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Essa fic era traduzida pela Elnara, mas como ela não conseguiu termina-la, ela passou a fic para o grupo Os Tradutores, que irá terminar de traduzir essa excelente fic.

Serão respostados todos os capítulos e depois serão postados os capítulos que faltavam.

Os Tradutores


	2. Se eu Estendesse a Mão

**Luz Embaixo D'Água **

**Autora: Maya**

**Tradutora: Elnara**

**Beta 01: Lilibeth**

**Beta 02: G.W.M.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**Se Eu Estendesse a Mão**

_Every time I try the words make little sense_

_Until you're gone, and everything must change_

_And so I must resolve to say it_

_It's just me myself again and I'm just talking to the wall_

_It's just me myself and I deciding on a plan_

_Deciding on my plan_

_And everything must change, change_

_Inside and out_

The Frames

Harry tropeçou para dentro da sala comunal dos Gryffindors. Ele piscou, uma mão levantada, protegendo-se da luz e protegendo os olhos confusos dos outros.

Uma explosão de cumprimentos assaltou-o imediatamente.

Bom pra você, Harry! - Seamus.

Coitado do Harry, imagina, salvar o Malfoy! – Ginny.

Foi brilhante Harry, mas será que não dava pra ter afogado ele mais um pouco? - Ron.

Então, o que o Professor Dumbledore disse? - Hermione.

E agora Hermione havia feito a pergunta óbvia, e todas as faces se viraram para ele, certos de que ele explicaria tudo.

Harry se sentiu completamente exausto.

Ele não faz idéia do que aconteceu – ele respondeu – E nem eu.

Um silêncio se seguiu, e então um forte burburinho de conversa se instaurou.

O que quer que tenha sido, você foi incrível! - exclamou Seamus.

Você deve ter entrado em choque quando viu o Malfoy ali – comentou Hermione.

_Malfoy_.

Deus. Eu tenho que pensar em Malfoy.

Ele precisava escapar dali, para pensar sobre o Malfoy.

Ele olhou em torno da sala. Neville Longbottom ergueu um cálice em sua direção, e o macacão que ele vestia por cima de um terno por algum motivo melhorou o humor de Harry.

Agora que o mundo mágico estava dividido em duas metades, elas haviam se tornado extremistas. Ou você matava os Muggles ou amava-os.

Aqueles que se opunham a Voldemort haviam abraçado qualquer costume Muggle que encontrassem pela frente. Vestuário Muggle era comumente usado fora das salas de aula.

Todavia, pessoas de famílias de sangue puro, como Neville, estavam sempre cometendo pequenos erros de julgamento. Harry guardava com carinho a foto tirada por Colin Creevey do "Incidente do Sarongue" no quinto ano.

Hermione tocou seu braço gentilmente.

Você parece cansado, Harry.

Ele olhou para ela com gratidão.

E estou – ele disse com fervor.

Talvez você devesse ir descansar.

Os dedos de Harry fecharam-se sobre a mão dela em apreciação muda. Ela apertou de volta com terrível simpatia.

Todos acenaram adeus para ele quando ele saiu, e então ele estava livre.

Harry se apoiou contra a porta. Agora ele tinha que tentar entender.

_Nós tiramos o que mais vai lhe fazer falta._

Por que Malfoy?

Ele podia entender que não havia sido Ron. Ele amava Ron, e sempre o amaria, mas uma distância havia crescido entre eles, uma fração que por mais pequena que fosse, fazia Harry sentir-se solitário.

Ron nunca havia sido muito bom em sentir empatia. Ele não entendera, três anos atrás, que Harry nunca entraria no Torneio Tribruxo sem contar para ele.

Agora Harry precisava ainda mais de compreensão, e Ron não podia dá-la.

Não ajudava que Ron dedicasse tantas horas a ser o namorado apaixonado de Hermione.

Se houvesse sido Hermione... ela era inteligente, aquela dentre eles que havia chegado mais próxima de entendê-lo.

Ou se houvesse sido Sirius. Sirius havia estado ausente no quinto e sexto anos, mas agora ele ensinava na escola, ajudando Lupin com a carga de trabalho. Lupin tentava equilibrar Herbologia e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Sirius havia sido bem-vindo com aquele calor quase desesperado tão comum nesses dias.

Harry esperava que eles se tornassem mais amigos, apesar de seus sonhos dourados de ter um pai adotivo aos treze anos terem esvaído-se há muito.

Ainda assim, se houvesse sido Hermione, ou Sirius...

Qualquer pessoa menos Malfoy!

Harry atravessou o quarto rapidamente e sentou-se na beira da janela, as pernas cruzadas, a face pressionada contra o vidro frio.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Então. Malfoy.

Uma face pálida e debochada entrou em foco contra suas pálpebras fechadas.

A imagem clara e imediata surpreendeu Harry vagamente. Ele era familiar o suficiente à Malfoy. O babaca havia estado presente há anos, afinal.

Mas o que era essa familiaridade? Familiaridade reproduzia desprezo. No caso da familiaridade de Harry e Malfoy, ela reproduzia desprezo como se reproduziam coelhos.

O que mudara nesses três anos?

Muito pouco.

Malfoy ainda era o mesmo idiota malicioso, que entrava tão fundo na pele de Harry que não seria surpresa se ele atingisse os ossos. Harry ainda desprezava-o totalmente.

Exceto que agora, aparentemente, de acordo com um maldito Cálice e seu próprio subconsciente traidor, ele não o odiava.

O quanto havia _Malfoy_ mudado nesses três anos?

Muito pouco.

Não... talvez ele não estivesse sendo justo.

Acontecera o... negócio com o Lucius Malfoy. O pai de Malfoy havia morrido no começo do quinto ano. O rumor que havia infiltrado-se através do mundo mágico era de que ele havia feito jogo duplo com Voldemort, em uma tentativa de ganhar poder, e Voldemort executara-o.

Harry não sabia dos detalhes. Com a guerra rugindo, as famílias desaparecendo, o medo em todo lugar... ninguém havia se importado o suficiente para investigar.

Harry havia até sentido uma certa satisfação mórbida, lembrando-se de como Lucius Malfoy quase matara Ginny, de como ele havia, num círculo de Comensais da Morte, presenciado um menino da idade de seu filho duelar desesperadamente contra o Lord das Trevas, e ainda rir...

Em retrospecto, essa satisfação lhe parecia quase feia. Harry não sentira o mínimo de simpatia por Draco Malfoy. Os seus pensamentos foram: "Bem... isso deve calar a boca dele."

_Eles serão os primeiros a morrer, agora que o Lord das Trevas está de volta!_

Draco Malfoy estava errado... seu pai havia sido um dos primeiros a morrer.

E Harry, quase inconscientemente, havia concordado com o veredicto duro de Ron: "Foi bem feito pra ele!"

Malfoy não pareceu exatamente arrasado. Ele e sua gangue de sempre apareceram na reunião da Ordem Juvenil da Fênix de Lupin, para a surpresa de todos, e imediatamente se tornaram os elementos mais desordeiros das reuniões, para a surpresa de ninguém.

Dumbledore estava certo, então. _O Sr Malfoy está do nosso lado_.

Então Draco Malfoy não era um Comensal da Morte.

Espere. Um julgamento de caráter?

_Tenho certeza de que você conhece-o melhor?_ Dumbledore havia dito.

Malfoy sempre havia sido extremamente irritante, mas apesar de seu pai ser um Comensal, ele nunca havia mostrado tendências homicidas. Ele não havia nem reagido ao bofetão de Hermione no terceiro ano. Ele dizia as coisas mais nojentas e jogava mais sujo que um lutador profissional de lama, mas ele não era um assassino.

Está bem. Harry estava preparado para admitir que Malfoy não era o coração negro de todo o mal.

Mas ele não via como ele podia passar daí para ser a coisa de que Harry mais sentiria falta. Afinal, Malfoy era a pessoa mais irritante que Harry conhecia.

Harry pressionou o rosto mais forte contra a janela.

_Incomodava_ Harry o fato de ele não ter sentido nenhuma simpatia por Malfoy. Harry gostava de pensar que era uma... pessoa decente. Ele dissera a Blaise Zabini que sentia muito pela morte de sua mãe, e ninguém sabia se o desaparecimento da Sra Zabini havia sido morte, fuga, ou conversão para o Lado Negro.

Isso era o mais irritante em Malfoy. Ele era o único que conseguia rebaixar Harry até o seu nível.

Ah, ele podia desobedecer ordens de Voldemort recebidas sob o Imperius... mas aí ele tinha que ir e agir como um babaca por causa do Draco Malfoy.

Não posso deixar o Malfoy me ver empoeirado e com os óculos quebrados. Não posso deixar o Malfoy me ver sendo carregado para Enfermaria por causa dos Dementores. Tenho que ganhar do Malfoy em Quidditch.

Harry lembrou-se do início do sexto ano.

Ele tinha dezesseis, e finalmente havia dado uma "esticada" durante o verão, como tanto queria. Infelizmente, ainda faltavam músculos, mas pelo menos ele não era mais tão ridiculamente baixo.

Mas ele sabia quem ainda era. Foi por isso que ele saiu correndo trem afora que nem um maníaco, mais animado do que estivera por um ano ou mais, desesperado para encontrar Malfoy e rir da cara dele.

Harry lembrava-se com intensidade peculiar da raiva que invadira seu ser com unhas e dentes, quando ele entrou num compartimento e achou-se cara a cara com um par de frios olhos cinzentos.

Ele ficou _furioso_. Sentiu-se como se Malfoy houvesse crescido só para perturbá-lo.

O que era absurdo.

Mas ele estava furioso mesmo assim. Malfoy tinha esse efeito sobre ele.

Como nas reuniões da Ordem Juvenil, quando Malfoy fazia algum comentário ignorante sobre os Muggles, e Harry passava da introspecção ao ultraje num instante. Ou durante aqueles jogos chatos de Quidditch quando Harry era reanimado pela expressão de escárnio sempre presente no rosto de Malfoy nas arquibancadas. O garoto virava o maior fã dos Hufflepuffs só para irritar Harry.

Sem mencionar os jogos de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Na última partida, Malfoy, de acordo com rumores, tinha um livro de regras de Quidditch com ele e demarcava cada regra depois de quebrá-la. Ele trapaceava furiosamente na maior cara-de-pau, mas definitivamente jogava para ganhar.

Ele e Malfoy acabaram gritando um com o outroaté que Madame Hooch arrastou Harry dali. Harry sentira-se cheio de raiva escaldante.

Ele sentira-se... vivo.

Harry levantou-se da janela, com cuidado.

Ele andou até sua cama e deitou-se, assistindo ao bem conhecido slide de Luar suave e sombras na parede oposta à ele. Luz pousando palidamente sobre o estuque, como se pendurada ali.

Harry não gostava de Malfoy.

Ele nunca havia gostado de Malfoy.

_Nós tiramos o que mais vai lhe fazer falta._

Mas Malfoy, de alguma forma, havia tornado-se... importante para ele. Ele era o desafio que ninguém mais ousava ser. Ele fazia Harry querer levantar-se e estrangulá-lo, mas pelo menos levantar-se. Ele estava... provendo motivação para a vida de Harry.

Isso era anormal.

E estava acontecendo há anos. Não que Malfoy houvesse feito tanto. Ele havia sido apenas ele mesmo, uma agulha dentro da pele de Harry, uma dor constante e furiosa.

Ele nunca nem havia percebido... e agora estava horrorizado.

Sua vida atingira um estado tal que ele estava se apoiando em raiva para continuar vivo. Quando apenas a raiva fazia-o sentir o sangue pulsar em suas veias, crepitando até a raiz de seus cabelos, trazendo o mundo para um foco nítido e fazendo Harry reagir a ele.

Era como se ele fosse viciado em adrenalina, e Malfoy fosse o seu traficante. E isso... e isso de alguma forma havia tornado-se mais importante que seus amigos.

O que isso dizia sobre ele? Sobre a sua vida?

Era um insulto àqueles que ele amava. E se Malfoy era importante para ele, de alguma forma, mesmo terrível e anormal... era muito feio que Harry não houvesse sentido pena do que acontecera ao seu pai.

Harry sentou-se e fechou as cortinas de sua cama.

Ele estava espantado em perceber que o mundo estava em foco nítido agora. Ele não estava preso em depressão, e sua respiração era forte e rápida.

Ele debateu-se na cama, como se tentando cortar através da água e sair disso.

Isso não podia ser verdade. Ele não tinha certeza... não parecia inteiramente verdade.

Embora parecesse desconfortavelmente próximo da verdade.

Ele tinha que descobrir tudo sobre isso. Se Malfoy era importante para ele, ele não podia continuar sendo seu rival hostil. Deveria haver uma razão porque ele afetava Harry.

Harry precisava descobrir sobre isso também.

Ele havia ido o mais longe que podia sozinho. E Dumbledore não pudera ajudá-lo.

Não havia porque continuar pensando no assunto. Mas ele pensou, e continuou pensando. Ele pensou enquanto se revirava na cama, esquecendo de tirar a roupa ou de entrar debaixo das cobertas.

Amanhã...

Amanhã ele teria que confrontar Malfoy.

Harry, você parece um pouco agitado.

Harry deu um pulo.

Eu... é, não! Eu estou ótimo – ele disse desconfortavelmente.

Hermione olhava para ele preocupada, o pedaço de torrada em sua mão pousado no ar. Harry tentava desesperadamente não mostrar que estivera acordado metade da noite, vestido com as mesmas roupas de ontem, e de jeito nenhum estava vigiando a porta para ver quando Malfoy chegasse.

Hermione olhou para ele durante um longo momento, e voltou à sua torrada.

_Eu estou apenas olhando para a porta_, Harry tentava projetar para o mundo. _A porta. Fascinante porta. Não apreciei-a o suficiente durante seis anos e meio, devo apreciá-la agora. _

O café-da-manhã foi passando, e nada de Malfoy.

Ah, quê isso! Que desgraça. O café-da-manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia. As pessoas não podem ficar perdendo-o assim, irresponsavelmente.

Até Crabbe e Goyle estavam lá, e Pansy Parkinson e Millicent Bulstrode e Blaise Zabini, toda a sua turma usual. Também conhecidos como a "Corte de Malfoy".

Harry encarou-os até começar a receber olhares venenosos. Ele rapidamente desviou os olhos.

_Não é minha culpa. Eu só quero falar com ele, as pessoas deviam comer seus cafés da manhã._

Harry, você não está comendo nada – disse Hermione.

Harry, distraidamente, passou alguma coisa num pedaço de torrada e deu uma grande mordida.

E então percebeu que acabara de comer torrada com mingau.

Isso era ridículo.

Isso continuou o dia inteiro.

_Sete anos_, pensou Harry. Q_uase sete anos desejando que ele caísse num buraco negro e no dia em que eu quero falar com ele, ele desaparece da face da Terra._

Oh, não. Ele não podia se tornar um dos desaparecidos. Não agora.

Harry surpreendeu-se ao sentir algo próximo ao medo.

A emoção perturbadora foi interrompida, graças a Deus, quando ele espiou o cabelo mais claro da escola no meio de um grupo de Slytherins se dirigindo à aula de Poções.

_Certo!_

Vamos! - ele disse para Ron e Hermione – Rápido, pra aula de Poções, não engasga no pirulito!

_Engasga no pirulito?_ Ele estava ficando maluco.

Sem tempo para pensar sobre isso. Ele iria à aula de Poções, e então Malfoy passaria rente à sua escrivaninha com desdém, fazendo algum comentário rude, e ao invés de trincar os dentes e resistir à vontade de distribuir socos ele iria...

Umm, bem. Ele não havia passado dessa parte. Mas ele iria dizer algo, definitivamente.

Palavras. Esse era o plano.

O plano mostrou-se completamente inútil.

Malfoy nem passou perto da escrivaninha de Harry. Todavia, todos os outros Slytherins passaram por ele, murmurando coisas mais virulentas do que de costume. Eles pareciam achar que a história toda havia sido um plano para humilhar seu chefe.

Harry não fazia idéia do que Malfoy estava pensando. Ele se sentou no fundo da sala, como de costume, e estava muito quieto.

Teria sido ótimo se Snape também permanecesse quieto.

Ora, ora, ora, Sr Potter – ele disse, o rosto mais descontente do que de costume – Parece que o seu plano é não só se glorificar, mas manchar a imagem dos Slytherins. Parabéns por tal demonstração infantil.

Mas professor – disse Ron indignado – Harry não poderia s...

Foi um engano – assentiu Hermione – O Harry não...

Harry virou-se em sua cadeira para ver se Malfoy concordava com Snape.

Malfoy olhava para frente, o rosto perfeitamente impassível. Era um rosto estreito, ascético, não feito para trazer expressões, e Harry não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo por trás dele.

Sr Potter – chamou Snape – Olhos para a frente da classe, por favor. Onde a aula está acontecendo? Obrigado.

Harry sentiu-se ficar vermelho. Tudo isso era muito embaraçoso.

Então ele iria falar com Malfoy depois da classe.

Ele não falou. Malfoy estava cercado por uma multidão de Slytherins enquanto saía da sala. O mesmo no almoço, e Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas, e nos corredores, e no jantar.

Eles amontoavam-se em torno dele como abelhas em torno de uma flor, e Harry sentia-se muito frustrado.

Por que vocês gostam tanto dele? Ele é um babaca irritante!

Anos e anos de Malfoy aparecendo em tudo que é lugar para rir de Harry, e agora as pessoas haviam decidido formar uma fortaleza humana em volta dele.

E então ele voltou para a sala comunal dos Gryffindors depois de um dia muito, muito cansativo no qual absolutamente nada havia sido alcançado. Ele se sentia desanimado e frustrado e...

Ele havia agüentado o suficiente. Harry estava cansado de ficar seguindo Malfoy, esperando que o garoto lhe garantisse uma audiência.

Se ele queria falar com Malfoy, ele iria falar com Malfoy.

Eu vou dar uma volta – ele anunciou para a sala comunal, e saiu depressa, antes que alguém se oferecesse para acompanhá-lo.

No meio do caminho para as masmorras dos Slytherins, Harry mudou de idéia.

A coisa era lúdica. Ele não queria falar com Malfoy. Ele odiava o palhaço. Ele certamente não queria ir se meter no meio dos Slytherins e se fazer de bobo na frente do Malfoy.

Oh, Deus. Aquela pontada de ansiedade de novo.

Harry lembrou-se do Cartão de Dia dos Namorados de Ginny no segundo ano, e o desespero que agarrou seu peito quando ele percebeu que Malfoy também iria ouvi-lo. A opinião do idiota importava para ele, por algum motivo.

Ele tinha que descobrir por quê.

Harry respirou fundo e apressou-se pelos corredores, concentrando-se em chegar até a sala comunal dos Slytherins antes de perder a coragem.

Quando chegou lá, ele bateu no trecho de pedra lisa que era a entrada Slytherin. Coisa dos Slytherins, ele refletiu, ter a entrada escondida das outras casas. Slytherins estavam sempre fazendo coisas assim, aparecendo nos fundos dos lagos quando ninguém queria vê-los, e recusando-se a falar com as pessoas o dia inteiro.

Ele bateu no muro com mais veemência.

A parede atrás dele se abriu e Harry se virou tentando fazer parecer que estivera de frente para aquele lado o tempo todo.

Fala sério, Pritchard, você esqueceu a senha Slytherin _de novo_? - disse Malcom Baddock, um menino do quarto ano pequeno e um tanto velhaco.

Ele parou e olhou fixo para Harry Potter, campeão de todas as coisas Gryffindors, todo amarrotado, decididamente nervoso, de pé na entrada Slytherin.

Er... - fez Harry, perdendo o controle sobre sua língua no momento crucial.

Baddock piscou, e pareceu espantado em ver que Harry ainda estava ali.

Harry desejou arduamente conseguir algum autocontrole.

Er... - ele fez de novo, xingando-se em sua mente – Er... umm... posso falar com Malfoy, por favor?

Pronto. Não exatamente eloqüente, mas a mensagem estava dada.

Malcom Baddock encarou Harry por mais alguns segundos e saiu correndo para dentro gritando:

Todo mundo! Vem _rápido_!

Dentro de alguns segundos Harry viu-se de frente a uma multidão Slytherin, empurrando-se para poder espiar essa visão inacreditável.

Na frente estavam Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini, vestindo carrancas idênticas.

Isso havia sido uma má idéia.

O que você quer, Potter? - inquiriu Blaise, o rosto moreno cheio de suspeita e desagrado.

Pansy cruzou os braços, como se Harry pretendesse invadir a sala comunal.

Harry engoliu em seco.

Posso ver Malfoy, por favor?

Ótimo. Agora ele havia se tornado um papagaio histérico, repetindo a mesma frase de novo e de novo.

Para quê? - perguntou Pansy duramente – O que mais você pretende?

Nada! Eu não fiz nada! - protestou Harry – Eu apenas preciso falar com ele!

Blaise e Pansy trocaram olhares severos, e pareceram chegar a uma decisão.

Não pode, não – informou Pansy rudemente, fazendo que ia fechar a entrada.

O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - exigiu uma voz imperiosa e mal-humorada – Alguns de nós estão tentando _trabalhar_, vocês sabem...

Não havia como confundir aquele tom aristocrático, e nem a cabeça branco-loira quando Malfoy chegou à frente da multidão.

Harry simultaneamente sentiu alívio, e um flash do medo que sentira quando achara que Malfoy estava desaparecido.

Ele percebeu que não só temia por Malfoy, mas temia o que Malfoy poderia fazer. Se Malfoy era importante para ele... Malfoy podia machucá-lo. E Malfoy gostava de machucar as pessoas.

De pé na frente da multidão, Malfoy encarou Harry por um segundo, olhos cinzentos arregalados. Ele parecia tão espantado quanto Malcom Baddock.

_Você_! - ele exclamou placidamente. E então, ganhando controle sobre si mesmo em um segundo - para a inveja de Harry - perguntou friamente:

O que _você_ quer?

_Eu manterei a calma_.

Eu quero falar com você – disse Harry, o rosto avermelhando-se descontroladamente.

Malfoy encostou-se à moldura da entrada com fácil desembaraço, os braços cruzados. Ele observou Harry com aqueles olhos opacos, reflexivos, prateados e impenetráveis.

Harry notou que ele usava um moleton branco e jeans. Ele era um dos raros Slytherins usando roupas Muggle.

Bem, eu estou aqui – Malfoy respondeu – Fala.

Harry olhou para as fileiras raivosas de Slytherins, ordenados na entrada como dentes na boca de um tubarão.

Não podemos conversar sozinhos? - ele perguntou desesperado.

Malfoy pareceu vagamente surpreso, mas então gesticulou com as mãos para calar o burburinho indignado atrás dele.

Está bem – ele disse devagar. Malfoy saiu para o corredor, fazendo Harry dar alguns passos para trás.

A parede de pedra se fechou, substituindo os rostos estupefatos dos Slytherins. Harry gostou do progresso.

Então ele olhou para Malfoy, que estava recostado na parede casualmente, e voltou ao negócio do nervosismo.

Harry estava começando a entender por que se fazer de bobo na frente de Malfoy era tão terrível. Malfoy era muito autoconfiante para um garoto da sua idade, e isso colocava Harry em desvantagem automática.

Então, er... - disse Harry – A gente podia... achar uma sala de aula vazia para conversar, ou algo assim?

Ele certamente não queria ficar pelos corredores onde qualquer um pudesse vê-los e espalhar Deus sabe que rumores pela escola.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha pálida.

Eu já passo tempo demais em sala de aula, muito obrigado. Nós podemos dar uma volta até o lago.

Malfoy, está um gelo lá fora, e nenhum de nós dois está de capa.

E daí? - inquiriu Malfoy – Você disse que queria conversar. Eu quero dar uma volta até o lago. É lá que a gente vai conversar, a não ser, é claro, que você tenha mudado de idéia.

Harry lembrou-se, nesse ponto, de que ele ainda odiava Malfoy.

Tá – ele disse, por entre dentes.

Malfoy deu um de seus triunfantes sorrisos afetados. Harry sentiu o sangue cozinhar até alcançar o ponto de fervura.

Esplêndido – disse Malfoy – Vamos.

O vento varria os campos cinzas e a água como um lençol devastador. Tudo parecia estar oprimido e subjugado a ele, até você perceber as pequenas rebeliões de ondas na superfície do lago. O vento descia afiado como uma espada do céu, tão coberto de nuvens que apenas a ocasional mancha metálica quebrava a vastidão branca.

Harry estava congelando, e o vento parecia ter adotado seu cabelo e vestes como companheiros de brincadeira.

Malfoy caminhava um pouco à sua frente, as mãos nos bolsos, como se estivesse dando um passeio numa calma manhã de verão. Seus cabelos claros provocados de leve pelo vento, levantados e rearranjados por dedos invisíveis, afastados das sobrancelhas.

Harry pensava no que diachos ele iria dizer.

O seu plano ia apenas até aquele ponto, e agora ele tinha um Slytherin arrogante nas mãos, esperando por palavras as quais ele não havia planejado.

Eles andaram em silêncio por um tempo, Malfoy parecendo bastante confortável com a quietude e o clima. Ele havia perdido todo traço de insegurança que poderia ter mostrado mais cedo.

Finalmente ele se virou. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros ali fora, combinando com o cinza desigual do lago além.

O seu balbucio arrastado era o mesmo de sempre:

Você estava querendo apenas estabelecer um vínculo silencioso, Potter? Porque eu tenho um encontro com uma xícara de chocolate quente e um livro didático, e francamente isso está ficando chato.

Um... um livro didático? - gaguejou Harry. Pareceu-lhe bizarro que Malfoy fizesse algo tão ordinário quanto estudar.

Ué, sim, Potter! Isso é uma escola, você sabe. Eu achava que até você já teria percebido isso depois de tantos anos. Classes tendem a estar envolvidas.

Malfoy, cala a boca – Harry disse abruptamente – Eu estou tentando dizer algo aqui.

Então diz.

Malfoy parou e olhou para Harry com um ar quase entretido, mas seu olhar era um desafio.

Er... - fez Harry – Ah. Umm. É...

Acredito que hoje não seja um dos seus dias lúcidos?

Malfoy! - Harry explodiu – Você podia ficar quieto, e fingir que é uma pessoa pelo menos meio-decente? Eu realmente tenho algo a dizer, e eu não vou conseguir dizer nada se você ficar me interrompendo com os seus comentários maliciosos!

Malfoy deu de ombros:

Claro.

Você vai ficar quieto? - perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

Eu não tenho o dia inteiro pra ficar ouvindo as suas lamúrias patéticas. Eu vou ser bonzinho – prometeu Malfoy – Pela minha honra como um Slytherin.

Harry duvidou muito da validade desse juramento, mas...

Ok, então. Eu, ã, você sabe ontem, e a parada no... lago?

Ele fez uma pausa e esperou por uma resposta. Malfoy observou-o em silêncio, e só depois que Harry notou o sorrisinho nos lábios do outro ele percebeu:

Você pode falar quando eu te perguntar alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus!

Ah, eu posso? - perguntou Malfoy inocentemente – Desculpa mesmo. Eu não queria interromper o correr da narrativa. É claro que eu me lembro, seu idiota!

Er. Você não pensou no que aquilo quis dizer?

Não. Eu coloquei a culpa toda no meu apelo sexual irresistível e deixei pra lá. A vida é muito curta.

Harry pensou em um novo plano. Matar Malfoy, esconder o corpo no lago, e então descobrir se ele realmente sentiria tanta falta dele.

Malfoy, pára de ser estúpido! - ele exclamou – Eu estive pensando no assunto.

E a que conclusão você chegou, Menino Maravilha? Tenho certeza de que deve ser brilhante.

Os olhos de Malfoy diziam: _Imbecil_.

Harry apertou os olhos e encarou o lago. A sua linha de pensamento estava ameaçando ser destruída pelo impulso de espancar Malfoy até ele desmaiar se ele continuasse olhando para ele.

Ah, bota pra fora, Potter!

Harry respirou fundo e começou sua explicação:

Bem... Dumbledore disse que não foi um acidente então eu não tinha idéia do que pensar, mas eu sabia que teria que descobrir sozinho; então eu fiquei a noite inteira acordado e só consegui encontrar uma razão possível para o que aconteceu. Você sabe como nós somos meio rivais?

Não – respondeu Malfoy; Harry virou-se e olhou para ele de soslaio, incrédulo – Nós somos _inimigos_, Potter – ele elaborou condescendente – Eu odeio você e você me odeia. Nós queremos ver o outro fritar. Isso não é uma competição jovial de Quidditch. É um ódio virulento o que nós temos aqui.

Oh... bem, isso era promissor.

Harry ainda fazia uma rápida avaliação de Malfoy : este levantara uma mão até os cabelos apanhando uma mecha solta entre seus dedos, torcendo-a distraidamente, enquanto esperava Harry continuar. Ele parecia estar pensativo.

Que seja – disse Harry rápido, apressando-se em continuar – É só que... eu estava pensando sobre aquilo, e foi a única razão que eu consegui encontrar. E agora eu não tenho idéia de como dizer isso, mas er, então, eu cheguei à conclusão de que a sua opinião devia importar pra mim por algum motivo, o que obviamente é uma conclusão crassa, mas eu não consegui pensar em mais nada, e então eu queria confirmar se era verdade. Eu não consigo imaginar porque ela deveria importar, porque você parece, basicamente, sem a intenção de ofender, uma das pessoas piores do mundo, mas se você não for, então pode ser que faça sentido, e eu só queria vir e descobrir por que, então, umm... er.

Harry estava agradecido de poder parar com sua falação, pois ele estava ficando sem ar.

Malfoy pendeu a cabeça para um lado, pego entre o divertimento e a reflexão:

Potter, seu idiota completamente incoerente, você está tentando virar meu amigo?

Harry expirou o ar com força:

Sim.

Oh. Umm.

Malfoy tornou-se meditativo novamente. Harry não era familiar com essa expressão de Malfoy. O olhar de escárnio era substituído por um olhar abstraído, que era quase agradável.

Ele observou-o por alguns momentos.

Finalmente, Malfoy disse:

O que eu ganho com isso?

Essa pergunta brusca e tão Slytherin pegou Harry de surpresa.

O... o quê?

Bem, se eu for seu amigo eu posso saber a senha Gryffindor pra eu poder entrar escondido e deixar animais mortos na cama do Weasley?

Não!

Ok, você me conta os segredinhos íntimos do Weasley e da Granger pra eu poder ornamentá-los e espalhá-los pela escola?

Harry estava dividido entre o riso espantado e o horror:

Não!

Eu posso te enganar e te converter pro lado das trevas?

N... - Harry parou, e olhou para o outro com certa preocupação; aquela, afinal, fora uma pergunta bem séria – Você ia querer fazer isso?

Malfoy mordiscou e apertou os lábios, o que fez suas maçãs-do-rosto afilarem-se como facas.

Não particularmente. Mas que seria engraçado, seria.

Harry balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

E tá, ok, um tiquinho divertido. Ninguém conseguia ser tão manifestadamente malicioso como Malfoy, e cara-de-pau de forma a fazer você quase perdoá-lo.

Está bem – disse Malfoy finalmente.

Harry piscou:

Você... você está concordando?

Esse seria o significado geral da frase, sim.

Harry não conseguiu esconder a surpresa:

Por que?

Aahhh... - Malfoy inclinou a cabeça para trás, olhando para o céu; por um momento, a linha da sua mandíbula se revelou vulnerável – Eu não tenho certeza. Chamemos de curiosidade mórbida.

Harry achou-se perdido de repente. Ele havia conseguido o que queria, e agora... exatamente o quê era para ele dizer pro Malfoy? Falar com ele sobre como o Snape era podre? Chamar ele de Draco? A idéia pareceu absurda.

Eles caminharam por um momento, e Harry arriscou outro olhar na direção de Malfoy.

Ele estava olhando para Harry, e parecia estar tão confuso quanto o outro. Ele tinha um olhar perdido, encarando Harry através da franja prateada.

O que você faz com os seus amigos? - perguntou Harry meio em desespero.

Eu digo a eles o que fazerem, então eles vão e me deixam em paz.

Oh... - a idéia não pareceu muito atraente a Harry.

Você vai fazer o que eu mandar? - perguntou Malfoy alegre.

Não!

Oh – fez Malfoy com um muxoxo – Bem, o que você faz com os seus amigos?

Er, nós falamos muito sobre como você é horrível.

Você pode fazer isso. Eu veria como um cumprimento.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Uma parte dele gritava que ele devia dizer a Malfoy que havia sido tudo um engano e sair correndo.

O resto dele... não queria exatamente aquilo.

Malfoy estava fazendo caretas contra o vento.

Enquanto estamos tendo esse silêncio constrangedor – ele disse numa voz estranhamente pequena – A gente pode entrar? Eu estou entrando em choque de frio.

Harry não pôde impedir o riso.

Cala a boca, Potter.

Eu te disse, Malfoy.

E eu te disse pra calar a boca!

Malfoy virou-se e começou a retornar rapidamente, desistindo de manter a pretensão de um andar gracioso.

Eu só queria dar uma olhada na paisagem desolada pra Mágica Criativa – ele lamentou.

Pra...? - Harry tinha a vaga lembrança de uma lista, e conversas de dever de casa nas salas comunais – Ah, a matéria. É legal?

Malfoy parou subitamente:

Você tá brincando? É a melhor matéria do mundo!

Ah. Eu escolhi as mesmas matérias que o Ron – Harry admitiu – E não sabia bem sobre o que elas eram.

Pelo amor de Deus... é isso que dá, jogar gente do meio Muggle em escolas mágicas.

Harry estava para objetar a esse comentário racista, mas Malfoy continuou caminhando de encontro ao vento e falando alto por cima dos ombros:

Mágica Criativa é... bem, é a transcendência do talento.

Harry não entendeu.

Malfoy suspirou impaciente.

É assim... existem bruxos e bruxas que conseguem produzir livros, peças, ou pinturas deslumbrantes, transformando mágica e talento em uma coisa só para criar obras que encantam até os Muggles... que até Muggles dizem que só pode ser magia.

Harry nunca havia visto Malfoy se entusiasmar antes. Mas ele reparou que as gesticulações extravagantes comumente usadas em suas impressões cruéis, combinavam estranhamente com sua descrição exuberante. Os olhos de Malfoy brilhavam, e ele parecia aberto como Harry nunca o havia visto.

Harry podia apostar que a sala comunal Slytherin inteira estava cansada de ouvir falar sobre esse assunto, claramente o preferido de Malfoy.

Ainda assim, ele tinha que admitir, estava quase encantado. Malfoy estava agindo como uma criança.

Mesmo quando eles eram crianças, Malfoy não havia agido como tal.

A não ser que você contasse as suas freqüentes explosões de menino mimado.

Muggles pensam onde o tempo foi parar depois de ouvir um concerto Criado Magicamente ou de ver uma pintura Criada Magicamente. Porque a magia realmente suga o tempo, levando-os brevemente a outra dimensão, e depois eles voltam sem nunca saber o que aconteceu, mas sabendo que experimentaram... algo – Malfoy continuou avidamente – E... dá pra se apressar, Potter? Está escurecendo e eu estou congelando.

Vocês, Slytherins, são tão frágeis – disse Harry.

Oh, cale-se. E anda mais rápido. Eu vou morrer de pneumonia. Você não pode andar mais rápido? Eu estou com frio, com frio, com frio!

Aah. Outra explosão de menino mimado.

Harry apertou o passo. Obviamente, ele não devia deixar Malfoy agir como um ditador, mas... por algum motivo, vindo dele, esse comportamento parecia natural.

Era certamente diferente da política Gryffindor de "não respirar muito forte em cima do Harry senão ele quebra."

Malfoy continuou reclamando até eles chegarem sãos e salvos.

A gente está no quentinho agora – disse Harry, rindo – Pára de choramingar.

Eu não estava choramingando, eu estava quase morrendo de hipotermia – resmungou Malfoy – Eu, umm...

Malfoy olhou para cima, e Harry seguiu o seu olhar.

Ron e Hermione estavam vindo em sua direção.

Harry, a gente te procurou por tudo quanto é... - começou Ron, mas calou-se bruscamente.

Os olhos de Malfoy eram luminescentes e contemplativos dentro das sombras que escondiam seu rosto.

Eu te vejo amanhã, então – ele murmurou – Mesma hora, mesmo lugar.

Ele saiu dali, a cabeça loira à distância antes de Harry poder concordar. Harry percebeu que as palavras haviam sido um comando e não um pedido.

O garoto era insuportável. Mas o subconsciente traidor de Harry parecia não concordar de todo.

Balançando a cabeça, Harry riu de forma lúgubre, e deu um passo a frente para encontrar Ron e Hermione.

Harry... aquele era o _Malfoy_? - perguntou Ron incrédulo.

Er... - fez Harry.


	3. No Pub

**Luz Embaixo D'Água **

**Autora: Maya**

**Tradutora: Elnara**

**Beta 01: Lilibeth**

**Beta 02: G.W.M.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 3 **

**No Pub**

_So walk with me, talk with me_

_Tell me your stories_

_I'll do my very best to understand you_

_You're flesh and blood_

Harry dissera a Ron e Hermione que sim, aquele era o Malfoy - ele queria falar com ele sobre o incidente do lago.

Harry não disse mais nada à eles.

Ele não queria mentir para eles, não estava com vergonha, mas sentia que... a questão toda era frágil. Tudo estava indo muito bem por enquanto, mas adicione Ron ( a Razão pela qual Ruivos Ganharam a Boa Fama) à mistura e Draco Malfoy se tornaria um ponto no horizonte. Um ponto no horizonte apontando para Harry e Ron dizendo: "Eles tentaram me matar, Professor Snape!"

Harry não queria que isso acontecesse. Harry surpreendeu-se com o quanto ele não queria que isso acontecesse.

Não era que Malfoy houvesse sido agradável. É claro, um Malfoy doce, benevolente, mandaria Harry correndo para o Dumbledore gaguejando sobre Poção Polissuco. Malfoy havia sido o menino mimado e maldoso de sempre, quase chegando a hostil e passando de insultoso.

Mesmo assim, as coisas haviam ido bem.

Por algum motivo, isso deixava Harry feliz.

Harry não havia falado com Ron e Hermione sobre a situação por mais um motivo. O motivo incompreensível de que ele se sentia... meio _possessivo_ quanto à questão.

Havia muito tempo ele não tinha nada só para ele que a mídia não pulasse em cima, que Ron e Hermione não soubessem enquanto mantinham seus próprios segredinhos "de casal".

Ele tinha um pressentimento de que eles ficariam bastante chateados quando descobrissem.

Ele não contou, mesmo assim.

E no café-da-manhã, no dia seguinte, vendo Malfoy entrar e Blaise Zabini colocar uma mão em seu cotovelo, encorajando-o a sentar-se ao seu lado, Harry sentiu uma pontada do mesmo sentimento possessivo.

_O que você acha que está fazendo, Zabini? Não há necessidade de ser chiclete._

Harry Potter, o Menino que Enlouqueceu.

Estou tão feliz que você não parece estar tão deprimido ultimamente, Harry - disse Hermione.

Deprimido? - replicou Harry distraidamente, olhando Malfoy sentar-se ao lado de Zabini.

Por que eu estaria deprimido?

Voldemort. A guerra. Cedric. A pena repressora à sua volta. A culpa entorpecente.

Ah... isso.

Eu esqueci, pensou Harry meditativo, Eu _esqueci_.

Hermione demonstrou aprovação:

Por motivo nenhum. Você está certíssimo, Harry.

Eu nunca deveria esquecer, pensou Harry. Mas esqueci, e me senti bem fazendo-o.

Vamos, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é a primeira aula - disse Ron - Será que é o Lupin ou o Sirius que vai dar aula?

Harry levantou-se, ajudando Hermione com sua bolsa abarrotada de livros.

Deixando o salão, ele viu Malfoy e Blaise Zabini em meio a uma animada discussão. Ele leu os lábios de Malfoy dizendo "Mágica Criativa" e quase sorriu, observando o interesse fingido de Zabini.

Um impulso o fez parar ao passar pela mesa Slytherin e dizer:

Oi, Malfoy.

Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini lançaram olhares de _Morra, Potter, Morra!_ em sua direção.

Malfoy, plácido, como se não estivesse cercado de lobos sedentos de sangue em forma humana, pegou um pedaço de torrada e respondeu:

Bom dia, Potter.

Harry sentiu uma espécie de triunfo maldoso ao ouvir essas três palavras, que levaram Ron e os Slytherins a engasgar de incredulidade.

É claro, depois daquilo ele teve que dar mais explicações, pois Ron estava a ponto de declarar que Voldemort havia tomado Poção Polissuco e se transformado em Harry e portanto devia ser exterminado imediatamente.

Eu apenas decidi ser mais amigável - disse Harry enquanto eles se dirigiam à aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - Eu quero descobrir o que foi aquele negócio do lago.

Bem, é, isso dá pra entender - concordou Hermione, em sua compulsiva busca por conhecimento - Mas realmente, Harry, Malfoy...

Ron estava quase cuspindo:

Eu não consigo entender! Aquilo foi claramente um esquema dos Slytherins! Você confia demais, Harry. Aqueles Slytherins não são como nós. Eles são monstros, eu digo, loucos, ferozes...

Ele interrompeu sua pantomima para cumprimentar o Professor Lupin.

Oi Professor. Eu estava pensando se seria você ou o Sirius. Não está chegando perto da... - ele fingiu estar uivando para a Lua.

Por favor, sentem-se - disse Lupin com um sorriso indulgente.

Certo - continuou Ron - Onde eu estava?

Me dizendo como os Slytherins são monstros loucos e ferozes - respondeu Harry - Mas aí você se distraiu com o Lobisomem.

Harry checou seu relógio e não pôde acreditar.

Os minutos estavam se arrastando e Malfoy não aparecia para o almoço.

_Perdendo refeições o tempo todo_, pensou Harry. _É assim que se fica doente_.

Por que você está tão agitado, Harry?

Eu não estou agitado! - exclamou Harry indignado. Hermione deu de ombros e mordeu sua maçã.

Talvez Malfoy estivesse doente. Ele certamente era pálido o bastante.

Madam Pomfrey devia prestar mais atenção nessas coisas. Vitaminas deviam ser providenciadas. Aquelas masmorras provavelmente eram prejudiciais a pessoas delicadas.

Harry remoeu esses pensamentos por horas, até o momento em que foi surpreendido pela chegada de Malfoy ao lago, descendo pela grama, uns vinte minutos atrasado - a imagem cuspida da saúde.

Vem, Potter - ele disse brevemente, voltando por onde viera.

Harry correu para alcançá-lo, para seu próprio desprezo.

Ei, Malfoy. Você está atrasado. Pra que você acha que existe educação?

Malfoy parecia entediado:

Eu acho que ela existe pras outras pessoas. _Vamos_.

Onde nós estamos indo? - perguntou Harry desconfiado.

Eu não vou convidar a morte pegando ar naquele lago - informou Malfoy - De qualquer forma, ontem eu notei que você tinha problemas de coerência. Então nós estamos indo pro Pub.

Pro Pub? E isso é pra me fazer _mais_ coerente?

Oh, sim. O álcool te dá uma incrível sensação de falso conforto - Malfoy assegurou-lhe.

É verdade que eu preciso de conforto, estando na sua companhia... onde você está indo?

Pra escola - disse Malfoy prontamente - Tem uma passagem secreta que leva a Hogsmeade atrás da estátua da...

Bruxa de um olho só - terminou Harry vagarosamente - Como você sabe?

Malfoy ficou todo convencido:

Eu juntei as peças quatro anos atrás - ele respondeu - Weasley não estava falando sozinho na entrada de Hogsmeade. Ele não é sutil, aquele seu garoto. E presumi que você tinha tomado algum atalho através da escola naquela sua Capa de Invisibilidade... e eu o encontrei.

_Então ele faz o mesmo_, pensou Harry. _Ele se esforça para me expor. Eu importo para ele do mesmo jeito._

O que ele disse foi:

Você sabe sobre a minha Capa?

Malfoy disse com escárnio:

Não, Potter, eu realmente pensei que estava alucinando. É claro que eu sei, e da próxima vez que a gente for no Pub você pode levá-la.

Da próxima vez...? Eu nem concordei em ir _dessa_ vez!

Harry dava passadas largas atrás de Malfoy, sentindo-se mais e mais como um cachorrinho levado para passear. Malfoy não disse palavra até eles chegarem ao corredor onde estava a estátua.

Então ele deu uma olhada rápida por trás dos ombros, e disse casualmente:

Eu não acho que você absorveu a situação de todo, Potter.

Harry sentiu um murro por trás das costelas, como se alguém houvesse cutucado o seu peito com força.

O... o que você quer dizer?

Eu não aceitei você como meu amigo pra eternidade, você sabe - o sorriso de Malfoy era frio como neve inesperada - Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de te levar de volta pra loja se você não servir.

Harry sentiu o início da indignação:

Você quer dizer que se eu não for beber com você...

O brilho de dentes brancos:

Exatamente.

Harry estava para dizer a Malfoy onde ele podia enfiar a sua "amizade", e sugerir que ele enfiasse mais uma varinha e uma vassoura no mesmo lugar, quando algo inexperado aconteceu.

Malfoy notou que ele estava com raiva, e sorriu.

Charme não era algo que Harry associasse a Draco Malfoy, mas no entanto...

Harry sentiu o impulso de piscar.

Para Malfoy, a maioria dos seus atos era calculada. Sorrir era uma arte.

Uma arte terrivelmente sutil. A luz crepitava gradualmente através da face pálida e fria, fazendo os seus olhos brilharem como o Sol sobre a geada.

Ele estava ali, em pé, no corredor vazio, sorrindo aquele sorriso rico e ladino, até que Harry foi obrigado a piscar.

No momento em que Harry abriu os olhos, o sorriso esvaíra-se. Harry sentiu a obscura picada do desapontamento.

Vamos logo, Potter - Malfoy tentou persuadi-lo - Eu adiei o meu dever de casa de Mágica Criativa pra ir beber com você.

Oh, estou tão honrado - disse Harry, com mais fraqueza do que sarcasmo.

E deveria estar.

Malfoy virou-se e continuou andando, na completa convicção, não infundada, de que Harry o seguiria.

E aí você pode me contar todos os seus segredos sórdidos - ele adicionou satisfeito.

Malfoy feriu-se com o olhar cético que recebeu de Harry:

O quê? Eu te conto os meus!

É - disse Harry secamente - Mas Slytherins adoram se gabar dos seus feitos malignos. A troca não me parece justa.

Malfoy olhou para Harry rápido, com surpresa, mas depois deu de ombros e riu.

A risada ecoou atrás deles enquanto eles entravam atrás da estátua.

Malfoy, essa pergunta é pessoal!

Então a resposta é "ninguém", certo?

Malfoy, você às vezes é um completo blastardo.

Harry apertou os olhos pois as luzes no Three Broomsticks pareciam muito mais brilhantes do que quando ele havia chegado.

Péraí, a última palavra não havia soado direito...

Você está mamado, Potter - Malfoy disse divertido.

Harry se concentrou no rosto de Malfoy. No começo ela era apenas uma mancha dourada, misturada à lâmpada que emprestava brilhos prateados aos seus cabelos e olhos, mas depois de alguns segundos a imagem dissolveu-se em um sorriso.

Eu não estou, não - disse Harry com dignidade. Ele estava achando um pouco difícil formar palavras.

Depois de três cervejas, Potter... Seu peso-pena.

Malfoy havia bebido pelo menos cinco, e estava apenas um pouco mais relaxado. Esses Slytherins precisavam ser vigiados.

Responde à pergunta, Potter - exigiu o babaca imperioso - Essa enrolação não é coisa de homem.

Oh... está bem... duas.

Malfoy engasgou na bebida.

Oi, Potter, seu Gilderoy Lockhart.

Cala a boca, Malfoy!

Mas péraí. Você está falando de beijinhos de tia solteirona no rosto? Foi de língua?

Malfoy, você _não pode_ perguntar coisas assim... não com a primeira.

Malfoy estava fraco tentando segurar a risada.

E quem foi essa pobre desafortunada?

Cho Chang - respondeu Harry com relutância - No quinto ano.

Harry lembrava-se claramente daquele momento. Cho Chang havia chamado-o para um canto, e dito a ele que não conseguia lidar com as memórias - que ela iria tranferir-se para Beauxbatons no sétimo ano, adicionando que ela não culpava Harry. E enquanto ele olhava abstraído para aquele belo rosto, ela inclinou-se e beijou-lhe suavemente a boca.

Ele havia esperado tanto por aquele momento, e quando aconteceu...

Ele degustou a pena nos lábios dela, a caridade pressionada contra a sua boca. O beijo de Cho Chang oferecera-lhe o mesmo que todo toque e palavra durante aquele ano.

Cho afastara-se e ele olhara aquele rosto, com o qual havia sonhado, uma vez mais, e desejou desolado nunca vê-lo novamente.

Draco Malfoy assoviou.

Chang? Nada mal, Potter... e deixa eu ver, a segunda. Aquele rumor sobre a Ginny Weasley é verdade?

Sim - respondeu Harry com relutância.

Aqueles poucos beijos embaraçados com Ginny. Ele ainda se sentia culpado, por usar a irmãzinha de _Ron_ para tentar diluir a solidão. Ele tentara tanto querê-la, querer algo, no sexto ano...

Não havia dado certo. Ele sentira como se Ginny fosse sua própria irmãzinha...

Lembrando-se dos Weasleys e da atitude geral de Malfoy em relação a eles, Harry levantou o rosto com rapidez:

Você vai fazer algum comentário sobre os Weasleys? - ele exigiu.

Malfoy estava vagamente surpreso:

Não. Eu sempre tive uma queda por ruivos. A sua Weasley, é claro, sendo uma notável exceção.

Oh? - Harry estava intrigado - Agora é sua vez, Malfoy, quantas?

Er... - Malfoy piscou - Espera um minuto.

Ele começou a fazer cálculos furiosos em seu guardanapo.

Ora, realmente. O Snape devia começar a prestar mais atenção à moral de seus estudantes.

Quem foi a sua primeira então?

Ah - Malfoy pediu mais uma rodada - Pansy Parkinson, terceiro ano. Você se lembra de quando a minha jovem vida quase foi tirada por aquele Hipogrifo? Ela entrou correndo na Enfermaria e se jogou em cima de mim. Eu praticamente entrei em choque.

Você não estava tão chocado assim - comentou Harry, sorrindo - Você foi com ela ao Yule Ball no quarto ano.

Bem - Malfoy deu de ombros - Ela me chamou.

Você não podia deixar de quase admirar a cara lavada de Malfoy.

O quê? - perguntou Malfoy, vendo a sobrancelha levantada de Harry - Malfoys sempre esperam ser chamados. Ah, e aqui está o número.

Ele entregou o guardanapo a Harry.

_Deus do Céu._

E tem tudo isso de gente na escola?

Malfoy deu um sorriso sacana.

Se você contar a equipe.

Ergh!

Malfoy começou a rir da cara que Harry fez. Malfoy estava rindo bastante essa noite, por sinal.

É claro, ele devia estar meio bêbado.

Existe vida fora da escola, Potter - ele adicionou depois que se acalmou.

Madam Rosmerta veio até Malfoy e entregou-lhes suas bebidas com um brilho divertido nos olhos:

Vocês não acham que já beberam o bastante?

Rosmerta! - Malfoy estava ultrajado - Você me conhece melhor do que isso. A noite é jovem e eu também. Nós vamos ficar bem mais bêbados até a hora de ir.

Harry preocupou-se de que se ele ficasse mais bêbado, andar estaria além das suas capacidades.

Você é terrível, Draco Malfoy - ela suspirou, colocando mais dois copos na mesa - E está tentando corromper o pobre e inocente Harry Potter. Você me deixa horrorizada.

E você adora! - Malfoy exclamou para as costas dela e então virou-se para Harry dando um sorriso maroto - Mulher bacana. Ela se recusou a me servir no terceiro ano e eu dei em cima dela. Ele disse que eu fui o mais novo a tentar.

Malfoy, você tem certeza de que não é alcólatra?

Eu - Malfoy informou em tons excelsos - Não sou o que está bebendo ilegalmente. Eu fiz dezoito em Janeiro.

Você não tinha dezoito no Baile - murmurou Harry.

E nem você. E pára de responder pros mais velhos. Umm, bem, eu tinha outra pergunta, mas já que você só beijou duas pessoas eu acho que ela já está respondida.

O que? ...Ah - para o seu horror, Harry sentiu as bochechas avermelharem-se furiosamente - Malfoy!

Malfoy riu e recostou-se contra a parede:

Pobre e puro Harry Potterzinho...

Cala a boca! E quantas milhares incontáveis você colecionou, então?

Os cantos da boca de Malfoy levantaram-se:

Milhares incontáveis? Desabuse-se da idéia de que todos os Slytherins são pecadores depravados. Ela é apenas... umm... oitenta e nove por cento verdadeira.

Quantas, Malfoy? - para sua surpresa, Harry percebeu que estava genuinamente curioso.

Malfoy meditou.

Me devolve aquele guardanapo.

Harry riu, balançou a cabeça, e encheu mais um copo.

Malfoy acenou com a cabeça, aprovando:

Eu sabia que você não era tão beato - Malfoy comentou - Realmente, você pega as regras da escola e dá nelas com um marretão e todo mundo age como se você fosse um anjo.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas:

E o que você acha?

Eu acho que anjos não ficam bebuns em Bailes, é o que eu acho. Eu também já vi você tendo pensamentos profanos de me dar na cara. Não... você tem uma veia larga de bastardo sacana - a expressão calmamente analítica de Malfoy foi transformada em um sorriso afetado - É por isso que eu resolvi te dar uma chance.

Estou fora de mim - disse Harry secamente.

Era certamente uma novidade. Ninguém nunca havia esperado que Harry se comportasse mal antes.

Eu vou tentar pensar em um ato maligno à altura.

Malfoy não gostou dessa idéia:

Não seja absurdo, você é um noviço. Seja razoável. Faça do meu jeito.

Harry estava ficando convencido de que Malfoy devia estar bastante bêbado. Seus olhos tinham um brilho selvagem, e a sua franja pálida estava levemente desarranjada.

Harry tinha controle limitado de suas funções motoras, e estava num bar bebendo com um Malfoy de julgamento comprometido.

Isso estava ficando interessante.

Já sei! - anunciou Malfoy - Vamos cantar no karaokê!

Harry encarou o rosto deleitado à sua frente.

Você é insano...

E é muito mais divertido - Malfoy assegurou-lhe. Ele se levantou com uma agilidade graciosa que Harry não poderia ter copiado nem sóbrio, e foi tentar arrastar Harry do seu banco.

Foi aí que Hagrid apareceu no Pub, e Malfoy desapareceu para debaixo da mesa.

Hagrid avistou Harry olhando para os próprios joelhos estupefato, e aproximou-se.

Oh, não - disse Malfoy baixinho.

Harry segurou o riso desesperadamente.

Olá, Harry! - Hagrid cumprimentou-o com o mesmo calor meio desconfortável de todo Gryffindor. No momento os seus olhos escaneavam o levemente instável Harry e a mesa com dois copos:

Eu só vim tomar um drink - ele continuou - A Olympe não gosta muito, então eu só vim rapidinho... er... Harry... - ele abaixou a voz para um tom conspiratório - Eu estou interrompendo algo?

Harry olhou para o nada por alguns instantes, até que a luz bateu na sua mente.

Uma obscenidade bem baixinha soou debaixo da mesa.

Harry apressou-se em tossir.

Infelizmente, Hagrid interpretou o gesto como confirmação embaraçada.

Ah... desculpa Harry... ela está no banheiro, não?

Umm - fez Harry.

Hagrid acotovelou-o de forma amigável, quase jogando-o do seu banco.

Fico feliz em saber, Harry. Já era hora de você começar a se divertir um pouquinho mais.

Vendo-se que você não tem vida - disse uma voz baixa da região dos joelhos de Harry.

Harry resistiu a ambos os impulsos de rir histericamente e chutar Malfoy.

Eu já vou, então - retumbou Hagrid - Não quero envergonhá-lo. Eu vou tomar apenas um drink. Só me diz uma coisa, Harry... - e lhe deu outro cutucão massivo - Ela é bonita?

Er - foi a resposta de Harry.

_Extremamente_ - disse a maldita voz debaixo da mesa.

Hagrid afastou-se amigavelmente. Assim que ele virou as costas, Malfoy emergiu, meio amarrotado, agarrou Harry e arrastou-o para fora do Pub.

O ar da noite veio como um choque enorme para Harry, que se concentrava em ficar de pé reto.

Os olhos de Malfoy ainda tinham o brilho febril, mas fora isso ele estava pálido e parecia aliviado:

Escapei!

Harry piscou:

O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ah, eu morro de medo dele - disse Malfoy candidamente - Desde que eu me lembro. Soltando animais ferozes em cima da gente e nos dando livros sangüinários. Sem mencionar o tamanho atemorizante.

Harry estava aturdido. Malfoy, que sempre havia sido friamente aristocrático perto de Hagrid, por quem Hagrid era secretamente intimidado.

Isso o deixou intrigado. Que tipo de pessoa reagia ao medo daquela forma?

Malfoy piscou, pensativo:

Ai, saco. Eu acho que nunca teria admitido algo assim se estivesse sóbrio - ele deu de ombros, num gesto que pareceu bizarramente fluído para a visão fraca de Harry - Já era, agora. Sempre há o risco de se deixar algo incriminante escapar.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco afrontado:

Eu não estou procurando pontos fracos para atacar, Malfoy.

Malfoy inclinou a cabeça para um lado, os cabelos, iluminados por um poste de luz, rivalizando a meia-lua:

Você faz isso em Quidditch - ele observou - Sinal de um bom jogador.

Aquilo é diferente. A vida não é um jogo.

Malfoy sorriu aquele sorriso irritante de novo:

Ah, não?

Nesse ponto, Harry estava muito ocupado tentando permanecer em pé para responder.

Cuidado, Potter. Desmaiar na sarjeta deve ser reservado a alcólatras de verdade. Aqueles que fizeram por merecer.

Você me ajudaria se eu caísse na sarjeta? - inquiriu Harry, que duvidava se poderia continuar de pé.

Quem você pensa que eu sou? Eu ia rir até cair da sua cara.

Oh, excelente.

Frente a essa alternativa, Harry saiu cambaleando para frente. Ele se surpreendeu com o advento da perfeita quietude amigável.

Malfoy, aquele maldito, estivera certo sobre o álcool. Maldito Slytherin devasso.

Então você me levou pra beber - Harry achou-se comentando - O que está no menu pra amanhã, um bordel?

Qualquer outra pessoa ficaria horrorizada ao ouvir a sugestão de Harry.

Malfoy riu.

Fala sério - ele repreendeu Harry - A gente tem que guardar alguma coisa pra quinta.

Eles fizeram a caminhada instável de volta para a escola.

Harry tentava andar em linha reta com esforço. Malfoy desviou-se de vários postes.

Eles se separaram no corredor. Harry hesitou, tentando achar algo apropriado para dizer.

Finalmente ele decidiu-se por:

Mesma hora amanhã?

No dia seguinte Harry acordou com a impressão distinta de que havia sido tudo um sonho.

Sair pra beber com Malfoy? Era bizarro demais.

Então ele tentou se sentar e a ressaca atingiu-o como uma Bludger.

Oh. Então era verdade.

Com muito, muito cuidado, Harry levantou-se. Aí a voz de Ron soou no seu ouvido:

Harry! Onde você esteve? A gente tava louquinho aqui.

Harry retraiu-se:

Seria possível você... não falar tão alto?

Você está horrível - observou Ron com a honestidade revigorante que fazia-o tão bem amado por todos os círculos do inferno.

Bem, eu me sinto horrível. Eu estou co-ordenado - o sarcasmo de Harry tinha origem na amargura. Os botões do seu pijama pareciam estar grudados nos buracos.

Harry você está com aparência de alguém que... de alguém que passou a noite inteira bebendo.

A noite inteira não.

As sardas praticamente pularam do rosto de Ron:

O quê! Onde você esteve, com quem... oh não, Harry, não vai me dizer que foi com o Malfoy?

Pode ter sido, meio que, o Malfoy - Harry admitiu.

Ron respirou com força pelo nariz, o vermelho de seu rosto chocando-se violentamente com seu cabelo.

Então ele agarrou o braço de Harry.

Péraí, eu tenho que me vestir... - protestou Harry, esforçando-se para entrar nas vestes. Ron esperou com mal-controlada impaciência.

Onde nós estamos indo? - perguntou Harry, caminhando atrás de Ron, sentindo-se distintamente frágil.

Falar com a Hermione - disse Ron - Ela é melhor do que eu em fazer o discurso rígido maternal.

Sabe, Ron, ele não é tão m...

Ron virou-se para ele, levantando o indicador.

Não até encontrarmos Hermione!

... não acredito que você foi tão irresponsável, Harry, num dia da semana! Como você vai prestar atenção na aula? Diz que pelo menos fez o dever de casa, Harry...

Dever de casa é uma ova! - uivou Ron - E o Malfoy?

Isso estava acontecendo havia um tempo. No começo, o Great Hall estava vazio, mas agora uma boa quantidade de Gryffindors tentava escutá-los com níveis variados de sutileza.

Harry havia afundado em seu assento, o café-da-manhã ao nível dos olhos.

Ah, sim, Malfoy - Hermione reprovou - Pelo menos _ele_ fez o dever de casa primeiro?

Ron fez o barulho de uma chaleira prestes a explodir.

Hermione suspirou:

E Harry, eu sei que você está curioso quanto à questão toda do Torneio. Mas isso não é razão para deixar o seu dever de casa de lado pra passar tempo com um mala que nem o Malfoy. Nós podemos pesquisar na Biblioteca. Mas, é claro, você é um agente livre e pode fazer o que quiser.

Harry e Ron olharam para ela incrédulos.

Olhe pelo lado bom, Ron - disse Hermione pragmática - Se Harry passar qualquer quantidade de tempo com aquele idiota, vai perder o controle e pular no pescoço dele. Daí você vai poder coletar as suas apostas.

Harry levantou-se de súbito, ignorando a pontada de dor na cabeça:

Apostas? Que apostas?

Bem, você se lembra da última partida de Quidditch entre Slytherin e Gryffindor?

O campeonato de Quidditch não havia sido cancelado esse ano pois todas as casas haviam implorado para que os jogos continuassem.

Você e o Malfoy pareciam que iam pular um no outro - continuou Hermione placidamente, passando manteiga em seu pão - Ron começou a pegar apostas de que você ganharia. Probabilidades favoráveis também, porque o Malfoy tem a fama de brigar sujo.

Harry se sentiu levemente insultado.

Ron ficou extremamente desapontado - informou-lhe Hermione com voz serena - Mas isso só vai pra mostrar, né? Quer dizer, você nunca fica violento com mais ninguém. Você não suporta o garoto. Não vai conseguir agüentá-lo por muito tempo.

Harry teve que admitir que o ponto era válido, mas mesmo assim não queria concordar.

Ninguém conseguiria - assegurou-lhe Hermione, afagando seu braço - O Malfoy é insuportável, como eu fico repetindo pra Lavender. Ele não me engana com aquele jeito de menino bonito.

Bonito! - cuspiu Ron.

Harry lembrou-se da pergunta ignorante de Hagrid e sorriu. Ron estava tendo um ataque apoplético.

Vamos - disse Hermione - É melhor a gente ir pra aula.

Eles estavam saindo do Great Hall quando Malfoy apareceu, andando preguiçoso, nenhum cabelo loiro fora do lugar - como se houvesse dormido como um anjo a noite inteira.

Ron, que ia na frente como um foguete, chocou-se contra ele.

Não precisa se apressar desse jeito, Weasley - debochou Malfoy - A frase "tempo é dinheiro" não é literal, você sabe.

Malfoy! - exclamou Harry.

Hermione apertou os olhos com desagrado.

Malfoy passou direto.

Eu reconsideraria essa sua história de amizade, Harry - disse Ron mal conseguindo controlar a fúria - Na verdade, eu reconsideraria toda a idéia de que "assassinato é errado" nesse caso.

Harry mordeu os lábios.

Ele estava com raiva de ter ficado surpreso, quando ele sabia exatamente como Malfoy era. Malfoy apenas agira como sempre... e Harry estava com raiva por ter-se deixado esquecer e quase gostar do bastardo.

Harry estava exausto.

Ele havia defendido Malfoy para Hermione e Ron o dia inteiro, o que era um tanto problemático pois ele basicamente havia concordado que não havia desculpa para o comportamento de Malfoy. Ele também queria ter uma discussão séria com Malfoy sobre Ron.

De qualquer forma, ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a desistir dessa... estranha forma de amizade. Ele até sentia antecipação, meio envergonhado, pensando sobre o que Malfoy teria planejado para essa noite.

A noite anterior havia sido... interessante.

E não havia muito que ele achasse interessante ultimamente.

Harry escaneou a paisagem cinzenta procurando por uma cabeça loira, dentro dele a centelha da estranha ansiedade.

Malfoy não estava lá.

E, pelos próximos quarenta e cinco minutos, ficou muito claro que ele não iria aparecer.

Estava frio no lago.

A raiva crescendo em Harry manteve-o aquecido.

No momento em que ele partiu com passadas largas para a escola, a raiva estava vermelho-escaldante.


	4. Descubra Quem Você É

**Luz Embaixo D'Água **

**Autora: Maya**

**Tradutora: Elnara**

**Beta 01: Lilibeth**

**Beta 02: G.W.M.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

**Descubra Quem Você É**

_You said the air was singing_

_It's calling you, you don't believe_

_These things you never see_

_And never dream_

Os planos de Harry de arrastar Malfoy pra um canto e dar-lhe uma lição de jeito foram frustrados pois ele, novamente, andava cercado de Slytherins para onde fosse.

Ele era extraordinariamente popular - considerando-se o fato de que ele era um babaca sacana e sem consideração que marcava compromissos e não dava as caras!

Apenas a perspectiva de dar uma bronca em Malfoy induziu Harry a aparecer no lago no dia seguinte.

Ser forçado à essa indignidade deixava-o ainda mais irritado.

A última gota foi a visão de Malfoy, sentado perto da margem do lago, levantando-se para ir embora assim que viu Harry.

O que te atrasou, Potter? - exigiu Malfoy.

Ele parecia completamente livre de qualquer sentimento de culpa.

Aquele foi o limite.

Onde diabos você estava ontem à noite?

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha pálida, parecendo estar levemente surpreso com a pergunta:

Eu estava jogando baralho na minha sala comunal.

Por que? - perguntou Harry bruscamente, percebendo através de sua raiva que ele estava na verdade... chateado.

Malfoy não estava mais tão indiferente:

Porque os meus colegas de casa me pediram, e eles são Slytherin.

E daí? - Harry atirou a pergunta raivosa pra cima de Malfoy.

Malfoy, que claramente havia ensaiado todo o decorrer da cena, pegou-a no ar com graça:

E daí que eles sempre vem primeiro - ele retrucou - Você não entende, não é? Bem, eu estou deixando claro.

Deixando claro - repetiu Harry friamente.

Malfoy começou a andar com as mãos atrás das costas, o rosto apático:

A minha posição.

_Você quer dizer na beira de um lago com uma lula gigante dentro?_

_- _Do que você está falando? - explodiu Harry.

É uma questão de lealdade. Eu devo a minha lealdade aos Slytherins. Porque é assim que deve ser.

_E o que isso tem a ver com faltar compromissos?_

Por que? - Harry achou-se, para sua surpresa, perguntando, ao invés de chutar Malfoy pra dentro do lago.

Malfoy parou e virou-se para ele de repente. O vento soprava seus cabelos prateados para trás e seu rosto parecia menos confiante sem a presença daquela moldura brilhante.

Você já ouviu alguma coisa ruim sobre Slytherin?

Se já ouvi? Eu já _disse_ coisas ruins sobre Slytherin - Harry contou-lhe - Vocês são uns bastardos trapaceiros em Quidditch.

Oooh, e os Gryffindors são inesperadamente evasivos. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando... a opinião geral de que a casa Slytherin é um campo de treinamento para Comensais da Morte.

Harry sabia que a expressão em seu rosto traíra-o, então não disse nada.

Mas ele se lembrou: _Não havia uma bruxa ou bruxo transviado que não fosse Slytherin_.

A expressão de Malfoy estava sob muito melhor controle. Harry não encontrou emoção alguma enquanto observava-o.

Dá pra ver que sim. Bem, Potter, isso é uma guerra, e você sabe como os preconceitos explodem durante guerras. Cada vez que uma pessoa desaparece as pessoas afastam-se mais de Slytherin. E nós não reclamamos pra ninguém. Nós não damos uma de bonzinhos com as outras crianças, porque ser bonzinho não é divertido. Nós somos Slytherins, e isso quer dizer que nós somos maliciosos e não somos de confiança... mas nem todo Slytherin tem um desejo ardente de se tornar ajudante do Dark Lord.

Eu nunca disse que você tinha - disse Harry com a memória desconfortável de ter implorado ao chapéu, _Slytherin não..._

É mesmo? - inquiriu Malfoy - Você nunca disse uma palavra? Nunca deu ouvidos a esse tipo de conversa? O pensamento não teria entrado na sua cabecinha pura de Gryffrindor?

_Slytherin fedido._

_Por que não botar logo todos os Slytherins pra fora?_

Harry ficou quieto.

Como eu pensava.

Essa conversa não estava indo nada como Harry havia planejado.

Isso não significa que você pode...

Te decepcionar? - Malfoy sorriu - Significa sim. Que eu posso. Que eu vou. Que eu quero. Ficou claro, agora?

Como cristal. Vocês Slytherins tem que se unir, então você vai me tratar que nem lixo a hora que quiser.

Harry esperou algum tipo de negação. Ao invés disso, Malfoy direcionou-lhe um estranho sorriso, e fez que sim com a cabeça devagar.

Bem... - disse Harry - A perspectiva não me parece agradável.

Ah, sei não... - retrucou Malfoy - Você também não tem que ser particularmente legal comigo. Eu nunca coloquei um prêmio muito alto na consideração. Chegue atrasado, seja grosso, nem apareça. Estou te oferecendo uma chance de _não_ dar uma de bonzinho com as outras crianças, pra variar.

Ele sorriu de novo, meio safado, mais relaxado:

Se não tem apelo pra você então se manda. Eu sei que eu não sou uma pessoa fácil de am... - ele parou, considerando - ser amigo.

Harry pensou no assunto.

Ele não esperava que o... confronto se desse assim. Ele havia antecipado, e até pressentido, uma briga de moleques entre Gryffindor nervosinho/Slytherin sacana.

O que quase havia acontecido, mas... Malfoy tinha certa razão.

Harry conhecia os Slytherins. Eles andavam em gangues. Eram ferozmente partidários - e isso incluía o Snape.

Malfoy estava sendo justo - de forma torturante. Ele quis dar o aviso a Harry. Malfoy sempre havia sido honesto sobre sua posição.

Harry não tinha certeza de nada. Mas ele era, afinal de contas, um Gryffindor. Gryffindors se atiram de penhascos sem pensar.

E também, ele estava intrigado. Se ele virasse as costas agora, a curiosidade provavelmente o mataria.

Harry sorriu de volta:

Você é uma pessoa quase impossível de ser gostar, Malfoy. Mas eu acho que estou pegando o jeito.

Malfoy parecia entediado:

Agora que tirou isso do sistema, anda logo.

Malfoy, eu _não vou_ pro Pub de novo... eu me senti podre o dia inteiro ontem.

Ir pro Pub de novo? - Malfoy sentiu-se afrontado - Que espécie de bastardo previsível você acha que eu sou?

Antes de conseguir responder, Harry balançou a cabeça.

Não, nós vamos pro campo de Quidditch.

Harry olhou em volta para o crepúsculo concentrado no céu. Considerou o fato de que ainda estava meio abalado pela ressaca anterior.

Ele olhou para Malfoy e levantou as sobrancelhas:

Tá, tudo bem, se você ainda não cansou de ser humilhado.

Vamos, Potter, me mostra o que você tem.

Harry olhou para Malfoy sem compreender. Malfoy devolveu o olhar com expectativa, a postura impecável, como se fosse um fidalgo numa leitura de poesia, e não um garoto num campo de Quidditch fazendo exigências bizarras.

Sinto muito, mas...?

Malfoy suspirou:

E devia sentir mesmo. Vamos, mostra o que você sabe.

Harry não sabia bem o que fazer. Malfoy havia acabado de alegremente (e aos olhos de Harry, com muita competência) arrombar a sala de equipamentos de Quidditch, pego duas vassouras, jogando uma para Harry, e voado para o campo de Quidditch mandando Harry...

Fazer o quê, exatamente?

Harry jogou sua vassoura no chão e sentou-se no outro extremo do banco.

Malfoy, do que diabos você está falando?

Voar - respondeu Malfoy perplexo, ruguinhas se formando entre suas sobrancelhas - Você sabe... brincar com a sua vassoura.

Harry ficou escandalizado demais para se importar com a aparência de Malfoy quando estava reflexivo.

Malfoy, se você está sugerindo...!

As sobrancelhas de Malfoy atingiram as beiras de sua franja:

Deus do céu, Potter, vocês Gryffindors tem uma imaginação febril! Deve ser ficar dentro do quarto jogando xadrez que faz isso com vocês - ele fez uma pausa, afastando uma mecha que havia sido deslocada pelo vento com um leve sorriso - Xadrez forçaria qualquer um a pensar em safadezas.

Não acho que haja necessidade de te forçar, Malfoy - disse Harry cauteloso - Agora você poderia por favor me dizer do que estava falando?

Malfoy estava muito ocupado sorrindo maroto para Harry pra fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Harry achou que amizade devia envolver menos querer dar tapas em Malfoy.

Mesmo depois que parou, Malfoy insistiu em continuar nos mesmos tons:

Dá até pra ver a Granger e o Weasley, passando o tempo durante as horas do inverno. "Assim, baby, me dá um check-mate, com força!" - a careta instintiva de Harry fez Malfoy dar de ombros - Você é um chato. Oh, vamos... você nunca deu uma voadinha quando era criança?

Não, Malfoy. Fui criado em um lar Muggle, lembra-se? Nós usamos vassouras pra varrer sujeira.

O sorriso de Malfoy era incrédulo:

Que bizarro... embora eu preferrise varrer sujeira a voar em algumas vassouras que andam usando por aí - ele deu de ombros novamente, o gesto de "deixa pra lá" do menino mimado que Harry conhecia tão bem - É, mas você deve ter voado um pouquinho. Você conhecia Quidditch.

Er... não, eu não conhecia.

Malfoy virou-se para ele, fazendo um gesto de "como é que pode?".

Harry notou mais uma vez que Malfoy se comunicava muito com as mãos. Ele gesticulava o que queria dizer com tanta facilidade e brilhantismo tanto como quando fazia suas pequenas imitações cruéis.

Mas... quando a gente se conheceu na loja de vestes, eu comentei sobre Quidditch e você disse que não jogava. E na primeira aula de vôo aquela obviamente não foi a sua primeira vez numa vassoura...

Foi sim... - interrompeu Harry.

A chama bruxuleante da emoção tingiu o rosto de Malfoy por um segundo:

Sério? Eu me ressenti daquela suposta mentira por anos - ele fez uma pausa e refletiu sobre algo - Potter... qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito pode ser interpretada como um cumprimento?

Acho que pode sim.

Vamos fingir que não pode. Eu _não faço _cumprimentos - Malfoy levantou-se batendo as mãos, que Harry não podia conceber estarem empoeiradas - Agora... se você nunca fez isso antes, eu vou ter que te ensinar - ele suspirou como se martirizado - Você é tão incrivelmente cansativo, Potter. Está bem, então... me segue e vê se não cai.

Harry pegou a vassoura e sentiu o peso dela nas mãos, aquela conhecida onda de auto-confiança invadindo-o:

Não se preocupe, eu não vou cair. E se você der sorte, eu posso até tentar te pegar se você cair.

Eu, cair! _Eu_ não fui criado por Muggles.

Não, e você também não foi o seeker mais jovem do século.

Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas, como se pego de surpresa. O que ele disse, foi:

Você vai ver, Potter... isso não é exatamente Quidditch.

Com isso, ele agarrou sua vassoura e saiu pelos ares.

Harry havia se esquecido que Malfoy se movia como uma cobra.

Ele o seguiu.

Era um dia de ventania, e Harry teve que apertar os olhos para poder ver o outro.

Ele estava indo muito, muito alto. Normalmente não se voava muito alto em Quidditch - seria contraprodutivo, pois o Snitch aparecia sempre perto do solo e nunca muito acima dos aros.

Harry começou a ficar nervoso quando percebeu que não estava enxergando bem não só por causa dos cabelos, mas por causa das nuvens.

Malfoy! - ele gritou - A gente está alto pra cacete!

Com medo, Potter? - Malfoy gritou de volta.

É ruim, hein! Mas essas vassouras são da escola... Fred e George me contaram que algumas vassouras da escola vibram se forem alto demais!

No que Harry podia interpretar a expressão de Malfoy, ele parecia interessado.

Eles mencionaram quais?

_Malfoy!_

Malfoy deu de ombros, sorriu e virou de cabeça pra baixo em sua vassoura.

Malfoy! - Harry fez um movimento pra baixo e encarou o rosto demente e invertido de Malfoy.

Ele estava rindo.

Vai, Potter, experimenta...mas segura firme!

Harry hesitou. Ele não era louco o bastante pra tentar isso.

Ou talvez ele era.

Ele experimentou.

O mundo inteiro estava abaixo dele, bem abaixo dele, e por um momento Harry teve intensa vertigem. Havia apenas as suas mãos segurando firme para salvá-lo, ele estava alto demais...

Era muito excitante.

Harry lembrou-se de que estava em uma vassoura. Ele podia _qualquer coisa _em uma vassoura.

Malfoy viu que ele estava pegando o jeito e, sendo o bastardo sádico que é, trocou para outra coisa.

Nada mal, Potter - ele disse, virando-se de volta para cima - Que tal isso?

Malfoy, _pára _com isso! Você vai cair!

Malfoy estava equilibrando-se em pé sobre sua vassoura, um olhar de intensa concentração no rosto.

Nunca que Harry ia tentar isso. Tudo bem pro Malfoy, ele era gracioso em terra. Harry pensava ser mais do tipo Krum - era apenas gracioso _sentado_ em uma vassoura.

Difícil demais pra você, Potter?

Não nessa vida!

Foi nesse ponto que Harry entendeu que os professores que diziam que ele era irresponsável tinham certa razão.

_Eu não quero fazer isso_, ele pensou enquanto se apoiava nos joelhos. A vassoura deu um tranco alarmante. _Eu não quero fazer isso, eu não.._.

Ele se levantou, largando a vassoura.

A vassoura ainda flutuava pra frente, e ele estava a uma tremida ou um movimento de cair livremente. Ele estava aterrorizado, os braços estendidos pela quantidade patética de equilíbrio que proporcionavam, as vestes chacoalhando-se ao vento.

Eu acho que eu vou morrer! - ele gritou.

Malfoy riu:

Está se divertindo?

_Muito_!

Oh, meu cabelo - disse Malfoy com arrependimento algum tempo depois, quando estavam de volta ao solo - É a pior coisa de voar, meu _cabelo_...

Ele tentava sem sucesso amansar as mechas que cercavam seu rosto, um pouco como um halo bagunçado.

Harry suspeitava que ele próprio devia estar parecendo um porco-espinho, mas ele não ligava. Ele estava ofegante e suado, mas aí Malfoy também estava. Ele havia ficado na cola dele. Achava que havia se saído bem.

Parecia que Malfoy achava o mesmo, pois este lhe lançou um olhar aprobatório:

Não foi nada mal, Potter. A primeira vez que tentei aquele truque eu estava a uns dez centímetros do chão.

Harry ficou de queixo caído. Malfoy continuou sem remorso:

Ora, é claro que sim. Aquilo é perigoso pra caramba. Você acha que eu sou algum idiota suicida?

Na verdade... - disse Harry numa voz estrangulada - Sim. Eu estou a dois segundos de te matar de pancadas com a minha vassoura.

Malfoy não se abalou:

Um pouco de prática, Potter, e você aprende a manipular um pau direito.

E um pouco de prática, Malfoy, e você talvez consiga me vencer em Quidditch - Harry revirou os olhos.

Malfoy era a figura da dignidade:

Eu realmente não posso me rebaixar a esse bate-rebate infantil com você.

Desde quando?

Ah, sai fora, Potter. Eu te vejo amanhã - Malfoy estava pensativo - Eu acho que a gente vai fazer algo que não envolva danos ao cabelo.

Slytherins são tão vaidosos - observou Harry - E com tão pouca razão.

Malfoy fez cara feia:

Vai escovar o cabelo, Potter. Você parece um porco-espinho.

No dia seguinte, um pensamento ocorreu a Harry, quando ele estava quase pra sair.

_Estou te oferecendo uma chance de não dar uma de bonzinho com as outras crianças, pra variar._

Não era tanto por isso. Era que... Harry não podia simplesmente _aceitar_ o comportamento do Malfoy. Ele nunca havia aceitado nenhuma sacanagem vinda do Malfoy.

Ele também queria saber se Malfoy tinha falado sério.

Vagarosamente, Harry colocou a capa de volta no lugar, e então adentrou a sala comunal.

Ron? Tá a fim de jogar Exploding Snap?

Ron concordou com alegre rapidez, que Harry tinha certeza não estaria presente se ele não estivesse passando tanto tempo com Draco Malfoy.

Então ele permaneceu no calor aconchegante da sala comunal, e o fato de que ele poderia estar em outro lugar com outra pessoa, que ele tinha certeza queria-o lá, fazia tudo muito mais saboroso.

O jogo de Exploding Snap foi meio interrompido pela discussão animada de Harry e Ron, sobre como o último havia finalmente aprendido a dar o Wronski Feint. Ele era o chaser mais entusiasmado mas menos tecnicamente habilidoso do time.

Hermione, lendo o último livro que adquirira perto da lareira, revirou os olhos quando eles chegaram ao terceiro replay:

Mulheres do mundo Muggle reclamam sobre homoerotismo e a obssessão masculina com o futebol - ela comentou - Elas deviam tentar viver em um mundo onde o esporte de escolha tem quatro bolas e os jogadores estão montados em símbolos fálicos voadores.

Ron engasgou.

Snap - disse Harry, tirando vantagem do momento de fraqueza do outro.

Ron se recuperou, mas olhou para ambos com uma expressão magoada no rosto.

E mesmo que esteja trapaceando, Harry - ele continuou, depois de reprendê-los - É bom ter você de volta.

É, nós dois gostamos muito de você - disse Hermione, sorrindo por sobre seu livro - Não consigo imaginar porque.

Não seja boba - retrucou Harry - Vocês são meus melhores amigos.

E é bom que você não se esqueça disso - admoestou Hermione - Eu ainda não acredito que você está passando tempo com Malfoy de livre e espontânea vontade. É puro masoquismo.

Ah, sei lá - disse Harry, mostrando uma carta - Ele até que não é mau.

Eu ainda digo que é algum truque - disse Ron, fazendo uma careta de desagrado - Você não pegaria ele sendo nem meio agradável com ninguém mais.

Harry considerou essas palavras.

Aí está uma idéia.

O que... que idéia? - Ron pareceu vagamente em pânico.

Ah, nada - Harry mostrou outra carta - E falando nisso, Snap!

Assim que a fumaça se dissipou, ele sorriu:

E o jogo é meu.

No dia seguinte, Harry se dirigiu ao lago dererminado a esperar apenas cinco minutos.

Para sua surpresa, Malfoy chegara primeiro. Suas longas vestes negras contrastavam com uma calça jeans e camiseta, mas como ele era Malfoy, ele vestia o conjunto maravilhosamente bem.

Me deixou esperando, hein - ele disse.

Desculpa eu não ter aparecido ontem - disse Harry, sentindo-se provocado a causar uma reação - Eu tive que passar tempo com os Gryffindors.

Malfoy não reagiu.

Ah, você não apareceu? Eu não notei. Vem, Potter...

Não.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa.

A gente sempre faz o que você quer - explicou Harry - Eu quero escolher.

Uma sombra caiu sobre a expressão de Malfoy:

Eu _gosto_ de sempre fazer o que eu quero.

Eu reparei - disse Harry secamente - Vamos, Malfoy.

Onde você quer que eu vá?

Bem - Harry parou - É assim. O Ron disse que você não é nem meio agradável com mais ninguém...

_O que_? - explodiu Malfoy - Que descaramento!

Harry balançou a cabeça com prudência:

Então eu achei que deveríamos provar que ele está errado.

Mas com certeza. Como ele ousa, eu sou um Malfoy, eu fui criado pra ter maneiras impecáveis... - Malfoy continuou balbuciando coisas do tipo enquanto Harry guiava-os até seu destino.

Quem sabe, pensou Harry. O medo poderia ser curado de ambos os lados, e poderia... você sabe... ajudar a provar que o Malfoy era uma pessoa pelo menos um pouco decente. Poderia ser bom pra ele.

E tinha o potencial de ser extremamente divertido.

Eu vou mostrar pra ele, aquele... - Malfoy olhou para cima, e seus olhos se arregalaram de medo - Potter, o que nós estamos fazendo aqui?

Provando que você pode ser decente - respondeu Harry inocentemente.

Não, aqui, não vai dar não! Não, absolutamente não! Me solta agora!

Harry agarrou o braço de Malfoy e bateu na porta da casa de Hagrid ao mesmo tempo.

Hagrid abriu a porta quase imediatamente e olhou para Harry, que determinado segurava Malfoy, este debatendo-se ferozmente.

Oi - ofegou Harry - Posso entrar pra tomar um chá? Eu trouxe um amigo.

Harry empurrou Malfoy pra dentro da casa.

O rosto de Malfoy estava branco sob a luz do hall de entrada de Hagrid.

Do canto dos lábios, ele disse:

Potter, você vai morrer por isso.

O que foi, Malfoy? Assustado?

Malfoy apertou os olhos:

Oh, mal e mal.

Então prova.

Hagrid ainda olhava para eles com extremo espanto. Harry viu os olhos de Malfoy subirem até o rosto de Hagrid, a trajetória inteira até lá em cima.

Ele também viu a curva instintiva se formando no canto dos lábios do outro rapaz.

_Vamos, Malfoy..._

Malfoy impediu o sorriso zombeteiro de se formar com visível esforço.

Casa bonita - ele disse com traços quase imperceptíveis de desdém - Er... relativamente falando. Comparada à cabana.

A casa era bonita, na verdade. Quando Beauxbatons esgotou-se ao ponto de fechar, Madame Maxime insistira em uma casa.

Malfoy pensou se esse era o Malfoy tentando ser simpático. Não parecia tão diferente do Malfoy das outras horas.

Hagrid olhou para Harry como quem diz: O_ que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?_

Harry tentou mostrar-se despreocupado.

Hagrid limpou a garganta:

Er... então é melhor vocês entrarem.

Obrigado - disse Harry rapidamente, agarrando a camisa de Malfoy e impelindo-o para frente.

Pára de me manobrar, Potter - Malfoy disse com um silvo - Eu disse que ia provar que Weasley estava errado e ainda pretendo fazê-lo.

Ele soltou-se com um puxão e entrou na sala de visitas, onde Madame Maxime estava sentada ao lado do berço.

Malfoy jogou os cabelos para trás e uma expressão determinada dominou seu rosto, a mesma que Harry conhecia dos jogos de Quidditch.

A expressão usada por Malfoy quando estava pra cometer uma falta espetacular.

Ele deu um sorriso brilhante, caminhou até Madame Maxime, e beijou-lhe a mão.

_Deus meu! O que diabos ele está planejando?_

Muita gentileza sua me receber - disse Malfoy, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

Madame Maxime ficou vermelha:

Encantada.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

Você quer ver o bebê? - perguntou Madame Maxime, ainda um pouco rosada.

Com prazer - respondeu Malfoy com suavidade.

Isso estava virando uma _lovefest_.

Ela colocou o bebê nos braços de Malfoy. Uma marca de grande favor.

Malfoy quase caiu. Ele lançou um olhar que dizia _ajude-me!_ a Harry e este, segurando um sorriso, foi ajudar Malfoy a segurar o bebê.

Adivinhe a idade dela - disse Madame Maxime, olhando para a criança com ternura.

Er... quatro - chutou Malfoy.

Você é esperto, não? Ela _tem_ exatamente quatro meses.

_Meses_? - disse Malfoy, ainda vacilando sob o peso - Quero dizer, ãn... eu sou bom em adivinhar.

Minha garotinha - murmurou Madame Maxime.

E que garotinha linda ela é! - disse Malfoy de forma conquistadora.

Hagrid suavizou-se visivelmente. O que significa que ele olhava para Malfoy como a maioria das pessoas olha para um blast-ended skrewt, _antes_ dele picá-las.

Hagrid era apaixonado pela filha, apesar de ela não possuir presas afiadas e cabeças extras.

Sentem-se, ambos, e tomem um chá - convidou Madame Maxime graciosamente.

Malfoy entregou o bebê com gratidão. Quando eles sentaram-se em torno da mesa para o chá, Harry pegou-o discretamente tentando massagear a vida de volta a seus braços.

Os bolos endurecidos estão com a cara muito boa , Mad... Sra Hagrid - disse Harry.

Ele tinha que começar a se acostumar com o nome. Eles estavam casados, afinal, fazia um ano e meio. Não havia levado muito tempo para ele se acostumar à culinária aperfeiçoada na casa de Hagrid.

Me chame de Olympe - ela pediu - Vocês dois.

Que nome lindo - disse Malfoy.

_Não levo mais ele pra lugar nenhum_.

Vem tomar um chá, Ruby - disse Madame Maxime.

Malfoy tentou esconder um sorriso por trás de sua caneca.

Hagrid ficou um pouco vermelho.

O Ruby adora chá - continuou Madame Maxime, sua voz tornando-se um pouco mais dura - Ele não bebe nenhuma outra coisa.

Hagrid começou a ficar tristonho. Malfoy tentava desesperadamente sufocar a risada com a caneca.

Deve ser um grande conforto pra você - ele disse com a voz estrangulada - Conte-me, Olympe, você pretende visitar a França num futuro próximo?

Não tenho certeza - respondeu Madame Maxime - E isso me traz grande tristeza. A França é um país tão belo.

É, não é? - concordou Malfoy - Eu fui a Bordeaux verão passado com a minha mãe.

Madame Maxim ficou animada:

Você já visitou a França?

Malfoy e Madame Maxime começaram uma conversa entusiasmada sobre a França. Harry não conseguiu segurar um sorriso para Hagrid.

Hagrid alegrou-se, e tomou a oportunidade para uma conversa particular:

Recebi uma carta de Charlie Weasley no outro dia - ele disse - Norbert é o líder de sua manada agora. Dilacerou outro dragão pra conseguir a posição - ele adicionou com orgulho.

Er... que legal, Hagrid.

Malfoy inclinou a cabeça na direção deles:

Esse é o dragão que vocês tinham no primeiro ano? - ele perguntou em tons coloquiais - Ele era maravilhoso.

Harry piscou:

Você... você gosta de dragões?

Oh, sim. Meu pai me ensinou tudo sobre eles. É de onde vem meu nome, Draco. Ele amava eles também - disse Malfoy - Bem, foi por isso que eu não entreguei vocês de cara. Eu queria dar outra olhada nele. Era um Norwegian Ridgeback, certo?

Hagrid derreteu-se mais ainda:

Sim.

Acho que são meus favoritos - contou-lhe Malfoy.

Harry relaxou. Com o que ele estava se preocupando? Afinal, Hagrid gostava de criaturas perigosas.

Voltem logo, sim? - disse Madame Maxime à porta, seus olhos fixados com aprovação em Malfoy.

Hagrid ainda parecia ter suas dúvidas, e Harry não podia culpá-lo, mas ele limpou a garganta e ascedeu:

É, acho que vocês podem, e tal.

Quando a porta se fechou, eles ouviram Madame Maxime dizer claramente:

Que _amor_ de garoto.

Malfoy olhou para a porta com ar triunfante.

Conte isso pro Weasley - ele ordenou a Harry - Ha Ha. Acho que minhas maneiras foram perfeitas.

E quando o Hagrid te ofereceu algo que ele mesmo havia cozinhado e você disse: "tá tentando me matar, cara?"

Lapso momentário.

Ah, sei.

Não que eu vá te perdoar por fazer isso comigo - continuou Malfoy - Pra começar, eu acho que aquela criança me aleijou. Como você se sentiria se eu te levasse pra fazer uma visitinha ao Snape amanhã?

Você não vai fazer isso, vai? - perguntou Harry horrorizado.

Claro que não, eu gosto do homem. Por que eu iria afligi-lo com a sua companhia? - Malfoy estava pensativo - Não, eu tenho outra coisa em mente pra amanhã.

O quê? - perguntou Harry apreensivo.

Malfoy deu um sorriso angelical:

Você vai ver.

A _Floresta Proibida_? Você está doente. Você está absolutamente maluco e delirante. Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso.

É a minha vez, e eu escolho - disse Malfoy obstinado, medindo a Floresta de maneira relaxada - E eu estou com vontade de dar uma caminhada em meio à natureza.

Caminhada em meio à natureza? Malfoy, você se _lembra_ da última vez que estivemos na Floresta?

Bem, sim. Mas acho improvável que o Dark Lord esteja vagando pela Floresta nos dias de hoje. Ele anda um tanto ocupado, se você não percebeu.

Tem outras coisas perigosas lá dentro. E se a memória não me falha, você tem a tendência de sair correndo berrando feito uma menina em momentos de crise.

Ao contrário de ficar paralisado de medo? É, isso é _muito_ mais sábio... eu achei que você estava bem atrás de mim, seu idiota. E eu não estava berrando feito uma menina - Malfoy olhou em torno para a Floresta como se fosse sua propriedade - Foi um... grito masculino.

Certo...

Harry sorriu e seguiu Malfoy, que avançava Floresta adentro. Ele estava começando a perceber que Slytherins tinham idéias muito estranhas sobre o que constituía diversão.

Não que Malfoy tivesse estado exatamente _errado_ quanto ao que constituía diversão.

Até agora.

Você começa a pensar porque eles construiriam uma escola bem ao lado de uma floresta agourenta - disse Malfoy casualmente - Acho que eles são de opinião que uma certa quantidade de medo congelante ajuda a reforçar o caráter.

Harry pensou que se o caso fosse esse, o seu caráter devia ser impressionante.

Na verdade, a Floresta era bem menos assustadora do que ele se lembrava quando criança. A luz empalidecida fazia com que as folhas parecessem quase transparentes, jogando suaves sombras esverdeadas por sobre a superfície pálida dos cabelos de Malfoy.

Harry relaxou uma fração.

É, acho que não é tão mau aqui.

Malfoy ficou metido.

Eu é que tenho lembranças ruins daqui. Aquelas aranhas gigantes que tentaram comer eu e o Ron...- Harry estremeceu.

Malfoy não estava mais metido.

E também parou de andar.

O _quê_ gigantes?

Er, aranhas.

Tá mentindo.

A face de Malfoy estava pálida. Pode ter sido a imaginação de Harry que o pintou mais pálido nesse momento.

Você está falando sério - disse Malfoy, encarando-o - Seu maníaco! Como pôde deixar eu entrar aqui?

A idéia foi sua...

Não era eu quem sabia sobre os aracnídeos sanguinários!

Malfoy deu meia volta e começou a caminhar ganhando velocidade.

Harry tentava não rir:

E aquela história de que medo reforça o caráter?

Meu caráter já está reforçado o bastante - disse Malfoy agressivo - E além do mais...

Ele parou, ouvindo. Harry ouviu o barulho de folhas sendo pisadas atrás dele e viu os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy esbugalharem-se.

Abaixe-se!

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais alguns caps repostados para vocês.

Não se preocupem, logo serão postados caps novos.

Queremos agradecer à **Nathoca Malfoy, Baby Potter** (não, vamos colocar mais de um capítulo por vez até alcançar onde a fic parou) e **Fabi-Chan** (não iremos retraduzir a fic, vamos continuar de onde a Elnara parou) por deixarem comentários que só nos estimula ainda mais a continuar.

Os Tradutores


	5. A Ordem da Fênix Juvenil

**Luz Embaixo D'Água **

**Nome Original: Underwater Light**

**Autora: Maya**

**Tradutora: Elnara**

**Beta 01: Lilibeth**

**Beta 02: G.W.M.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 5 **

**A Ordem da Fênix Juvenil**

"_The years of Voldemort's ascension to power were marked with disappearances" _- Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

_Things are gonna slide_

_Slide in all directions_

_Won't be nothing you can measure anymore_

_The blizzard of the world has crossed the threshold_

_And it's overturned the order of the soul_

_And now the wheels of heaven stop_

_You feel the devil's riding crop_

_Get ready for the future_

_It is murder_

* * *

Hermione procurava por Harry. 

Ela caminhou pelo corredor escuro, braços cruzados com força em torno de si.

Ela podia manter seus pensamentos frios e lógicos apesar do calor insistente do pânico martelando em seu peito.

Harry havia sido visto pela última vez com Draco Malfoy, descendo as escadarias da escola.

Ninguém sabia o que havia se passado com eles depois disso - cinco horas atrás, e até agora muita coisa podia ter acontecido...

Hermione segurava sua varinha com força, embora soubesse que ela seria inútil, como havia sido para os outros. Ela mordeu o lábio e forçou-se a parar de pensar daquela forma.

Ron estava procurando-os perto das masmorras Slytherin, mas Hermione achava que a única maneira de os Slytherins deixarem Harry penetrar no seu lado do gramado seria em pedaços.

Ela havia checado o quarto andar, e se dirigia agora ao quinto.

_Por favor, por favor, que ele esteja bem. Por favor, por favor, que ele esteja..._

– Malfoy, _sai_ daí!

_... aqui_.

– Harry! - exclamou Hermione, atravessando o corredor até ele e abraçando-o.

Ele devolveu o gesto, parecendo ajaz surpreso. E também estava todo sujo. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, seu rosto sujo de lama, suas roupas rasgadas e cheias de pedaços de mato - e ele estava sorrindo um pouco, parecendo mais relaxado que de costume.

A visão era... estranha. Quase desorientadora.

– Harry... o que aconteceu?

– Oh... umm - Harry piscou - Nada demais. Malfoy e eu fomos dar uma caminhada na Floresta Proibida...

– Você o quê? Por que? De onde toda essa, er, lama veio?

– Bem, tinha essa vala.

Hermione resistiu ao impulso de arrancar os próprios cabelos com as mãos.

– Harry. O que aconteceu?

Harry sorriu novamente:

– Ah. Eu por acaso mencionei certas coisas sobre aranhas gigantes, e _alguém_ - ele levantou a voz - Perdeu a cabeça quando ouviu um barulho e me arrastou pra dentro de uma _vala_.

Uma voz queixosa, e na opinião de Hermione, distintamente desagradável, respondeu-lhe:

– Podia ter sido algo perigoso.

– Era um _cervo_, Malfoy - disse Harry para a porta - Um pequeno, indefeso e inofensivo filhote, pra ser exato. Eu estou coberto de lama, e você está entupindo o banheiro já tem mais de uma hora. Então sai daí.

Hermione estava... cansada demais pra isso.

– Harry... por que você não usou os banheiros dos Gryffindors? - ela perguntou.

–Esse palhaço disse que só ia demorar um minuto!

–Correção, Potter - veio a voz fria de Malfoy - Eu disse que levaria o tempo suficiente pra ajeitar o meu cabelo.

– Você está aí faz uma hora! E provavelmente usou o vidro inteiro de espuma ice-white.

– Acontece que eu gosto, valeu?

– Você sabia que tem um fantasma na escola que gosta de espiar os prefeitos de dentro da escoação?

– _O quê_?

Eles ouviram um "splash" apressado, como se alguém tivesse mergulhado embaixo de camadas protetoras de espuma.

Hermione começou a sentir que estava sobrando nessa conversa. Ela também estava horrorizada pois nudez do tipo Malfoy estava acontecendo perto dela.

– Você parece conhecer todos os segredinhos sórdidos da escola, Potter - observou Malfoy em seu tom condescendente - Não é nada decente pra um Gryffindor.

– E como um Slytherin definiria decência?

Houve uma pausa.

– O que a Granger quer, então?

E foi aí que Hermione deixou sua preocupação vir à tona, e seu alívio desaparecer, deixando apenas a razão terrível por que ela havia procurado Harry.

– É, Hermione, o que... - Harry viu a expressão dela e o pequeno sorriso abandonou seus lábios - Hermione, tem alguma coisa errada?

– Péraí, se for interessante eu quero ouvir também - anunciou Malfoy - Eu estou saindo... mas se algum fantasma me espionar haverão sérias consequências.

Hermione estava pronta para dizer a Harry o que tinha de dizer imediatamente, não importando se o idiota gostasse ou não, mas para seu espanto Harry ergueu a mão. Ela não tinha as forças para discutir agora.

No próximo momento Malfoy surgiu à porta, um vagalhão de vapor precedendo-o como uma heráldica anunciando a chegada de um rei demônico em uma pantomima.

_'Muito apropriado'_, pensou Hermione.

A figura do vil garoto tornou-se clara depois de alguns segundos, esfregando os cabelos prateados vigorosamente com uma toalha.

– Bem, Granger? - ele disse - O que está havendo?

Hermione cruzou os braços na frente do peito novamente, para se proteger dos olhos indiferentes de Malfoy, dos olhos consternados de Harry... e do arrepio que tomou-a.

– Justin Finch-Fletchley e Ernie MacMillan se... foram - ela disse devagar - Igual aos outros. Eles estavam na sala comunal Hufflepuff e de repente...

Um silêncio pesado se seguiu.

Finalmente, Harry disse:

– Eles não podem ter... fugido?

– Não seja estúpido, Potter - disse Malfoy bruscamente - Eles eram representantes dos Hufflepuffs na Ordem Juvenil. Eles foram levados, isso sim.

Hermione pressionou as palmas das mãos contra os lados de seu corpo, tentando consolar-se, fingir que era Ron que a abraçava e que ela estava segura.

– E além disso... - ela engoliu em seco - A Marca Negra foi vista novamente. Pairando acima de Hogwarts.

Houve outro período de silêncio.

As pessoas haviam gritado as palavras até o ato se tornar obsoleto.

_Como ele conseguiu? _

Ninguém disse palavra.

Estavam todos parados e calados, ligados pela desolação, e não importava o quanto Hermione não gostasse de Malfoy, ela sabia que essa conexão devia permanecer. Cada um deles ficava pra trás para carregar a carga daqueles que fossem levados. Cada um deles tinha o potencial de ser a próxima vítima.

– Oh, não - disse Harry finalmente, num tom morto dentro da atmosfera opressiva.

– Meio que resume tudo.

Hermione sentia-se como espectadora dessa cena, um observador indiferente tomando nota das ações de três crianças assustadas.

Malfoy escorava-se à moldura da porta enquanto Harry e Hermione escoravam-se contra a parede, sem vontade de agüentar o próprio peso. O gesto era familiar a Hermione, como tudo o mais nessa situação.

– Esses desaparecimentos eram mais sérios que os anteriores. Ambos representantes de Hufflepuff... um quarto da Ordem Juvenil...

_Estamos sendo perseguidos_.

Hermione resistiu à vontade de deslizar pela parede até o chão, abraçar os joelhos e esperar por conforto.

Ao invés disso ela disse, em uma voz calma a ponta de faca:

– O Professor Lupin marcou uma reunião da Ordem Juvenil pra amanhã. O Conselho Juvenil provavelmente vai ter que ficar depois da hora.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça preocupado. A informação era esperada.

Malfoy teve um arrepio repentino. Hermione olhou para ele e viu que ainda estava molhado. A camiseta grudava-se à sua pele, seu cabelo estava ensopado, e seu rosto não dava nenhuma indicação de que o arrepio havia sido causado por algo além de frio.

Quando olhou para Harry, ela viu o rosto dele mudar de angústia para... preocupação. Só faltava essa. Preocupado com Malfoy? Essa história de amizade estava indo longe demais.

– É melhor eu voltar pra minha gente - disse Malfoy, no tom insípido que todos eles estavam usando. Hermione notou com um pequeno estremecimento de desagrado na forma casual, porém proprietária com que ele se dirigia aos seus colegas de casa.

– Eles devem estar preocupados.

Hermione não conseguia ver os Slytherins preocupados com nada.

– Sim, é claro - disse Harry imediatamente, e agora ele definitivamente soava preocupado - Você vai ficar bem indo lá pra baixo...?

Ele parecia estar olhando para o pescoço de Malfoy, onde outra gotinha cursava uma estrada pela curva pálida. Hermione havia visto isso antes, é claro - à face da tragédia, você olha pra qualquer lugar menos nos olhos das pessoas.

A sobrancelha de Malfoy fez uma curva:

– Se o Dark Lord pular de algum canto, eu dou um berro que nem menina e você pode vir correndo me resgatar. Realmente, Potter!

Harry riu suavemente, quase relutante, e foi embora com Hermione. Ela estava se sentindo bastante aflita.

Toda aquela preocupação porque Harry tinha se mandado pra algum lugar perigoso com Malfoy, e não que Malfoy pudesse ser confiado num momento de crise - não que ele pudesse ser confiado sob _quaisquer_ circunstâncias...

Algo podia ter acontecido a ele, mas isso era terrível demais até para cogitar. Tantas pessoas haviam simplesmente desaparecido - mas Harry não.

Por favor, não deixe que aconteça a Harry.

Ron a recebeu com um beijo e Harry com um abraço - e ele não era muito de demonstrar, refletiu Hermione.

Ela o segurou com força e tentou não pensar sobre o que acontecera ou o que podia acontecer. Ela tentou capturar o olhar de Harry no seu para trocar mais conforto silencioso.

Mas Harry estava olhando em outra direção, claramente com alguma outra coisa em mente.

xxxxxx

Ginny Weasley estava sentada vendo os minutos passarem na reunião da Ordem da Fênix Juvenil e tentando não encarar Harry.

Ela passava uma boa parte dessas reuniões fazendo isso, segura atrás do fato de que ele ou ficava calado prestando atenção às palavras de Lupin, ou parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

É claro, ela também passava boa parte do tempo fazendo isso durante jogos de Quidditch, e durante as refeições, e passando por ele nos corredores...

Ginny sabia que era ridículo. Quedas assim não duram sete anos.

Quedas assim não duram uma vida inteira, levadas pra dentro com o pão e leite de uma criança de quatro anos. Que criança pequena podia ouvir um conto de fadas com um Príncipe Charmoso e não querer ser ela a caber no sapato de cristal da Cinderela?

Que criança podia ouvir sobre um herói de cabelos escuros que havia salvado o mundo, e sido abandonado em uma torre isolada como a princesa para viver com Muggles, e não querer estender uma mão a ele?

Ginny achava que todas as meninas da sua idade deviam ter cultivado a fantasia secreta de ser a Menina-que-o-Menino-que-Viveu-Amava.

Com a pequena diferença de que o irmão dessas meninas não virou amigo de Harry Potter. A mãe de toda menina não praticamente o adotou.

Toda menina não havia sido salva por Harry Potter quando era uma estudante do primeiro ano solitária e amedrontada. Toda menina não havia percebido que ele era tudo que a propaganda dizia: bravo, nobre e verdadeiro.

Um garoto assim só aparecia uma vez na vida.

Ginny havia _tentado_ parar de envergonhar a si mesma. Ela havia trocado primeiros beijos embaraçados com Colin Creevey. Ela havia até namorado Dean Thomas brevemente, aquele menino introspectivo e artístico de quem ela gostava, gostava mesmo, mas... não havia durado.

Ela percebeu que sua queda havia sido burilada em diamante com o tempo, e ninguém mais poderia se igualar.

Depois de toda a adoração pelo herói e os cartões tolos de Dia dos Namorados, a ânsia persistente permaneceu, e ela decidiu simplesmente esperar.

Teria de haver uma chance, só uma chance. Ele a havia beijado duas vezes no ano passado, suaves beijos experimentais que haviam feito seu coração bater violento de esperança. Ele não continuou com os beijos - o que ela entendeu, é claro que sim, ele havia sido machucado e mal-amado por toda a vida, e não podia saber que ela o amava de verdade.

Nunca houvera algum burburinho sobre ele e outra menina, e Ginny era profundamente grata. O beijo dele com Cho Chang fora um incidente que não se repetira.

Algum dia, Harry podia procurar Ginny de novo. E se ele o fizesse, Ginny estaria esperando.

Ginny reparava em Harry com um júbilo tímido. Ele estava com a aparência melhor ultimanente, ela pensou, menos infeliz. Ele estava tendo mais cuidado com suas roupas e ria com mais freqüência. O Torneio Tribruxo estava claramente lhe fazendo bem.

Até essa idéia meio esquisita de amizade com o Malfoy fazia Ginny sorrir indulgente. Era tão Harry tentar melhorar as pessoas, até Slytherins cheios de ódio como Malfoy. Se Malfoy distraía Harry, e mais ainda, ocupava o tempo que Harry podia estar passando encontrando uma garota, Ginny era a favor.

Harry iria se cansar disso logo, de qualquer forma.

Talvez até hoje. Malfoy estava fadado a soltar algum dos seus preconceitos nojentos, como sempre.

Ginny lançou um olhar penetrante na direção de Malfoy, cuja cabeça estava abaixada sobre um pedaço de pergaminho. A mão que segurava a pena de aparência cara também parecia o ser, toda ossos delicados e tez pálida. Ele era uma criatura tão paparicada e detestável.

Ginny sentiu aquela euforia infantil - _Oh, Harry é tão maravilhoso!_ - quando pensou no último episódio em que Malfoy havia feito um comentário particularmente ignorante sobre sangues-ruins.

Harry, que estava sentado com aquele olhar miserável e abstraído no rosto que partia seu coração, havia erguido seus olhos que queimavam como chamas verdes.

Seu herói destemido.

Ginny lembrava-se vivamente.

_– Fala isso de novo, Malfoy. Eu te desafio - ele havia explodido._

_Malfoy, em seu horrível balbucio frio, falou de novo._

_Harry e Malfoy levantaram-se e inclinaram-se sobre a mesa, rosnando palavras de ódio um ao outro, os narizes praticamente se encostando._

_– Vá em frente, Potter - estimulou Malfoy - Que melhor hora pra começar uma briga do que na frente de uma audiência fanática de Weasleys?_

_Ele então havia olhado para Ginny com desdém, e o sangue dela esfriara._

_Harry agarrou a frente das vestes de Malfoy, parecendo estar a dois segundos de pular por cima da mesa e tentar algo desesperado._

_– Deixa eles fora disso_!

A admiração havia brihado através de Ginny.

Se o Professor Lupin não tivesse separado os dois, quem sabe o que podia ter acontecido?

Ginny notou que Harry também observava Malfoy.

Bom. Ele não ia deixar nada que aquele Slytherin fizesse passar barato.

xxxxxxx

Harry pensava se alguém podia ser esquizofrênico por outra pessoa.

Ele tinha a impressão distinta de que haviam dois Mafoys soltos em Hogwarts, quando um seria suficiente para a sanidade de qualquer um.

Os dois Malfoys tinham uma certa semelhança entre si, mas só um idiota seria enganado. Os dois Malfoys davam sorrisos zombeteiros, e atiravam comentários maldosos por aí como se eles estivessem saindo de moda. Os dois Malfoys tinham moral extremamente duvidosa.

Mas um dos Malfoys ria muito mais livremente, e tinha idéias que beiravam mais à diversão do que à maldade. Um dos Malfoys, apesar das opiniões que podia ter sobre os Muggles, evitava usar a palavra com "s".

O outro Malfoy não dava a mínima para o que dizia ou deixava de dizer.

Um Malfoy conseguia falar sem malícia. O vento constantemente desordenava seus cabelos fazendo um emaranhado cor de prata, dando-lhe um ar mais suave do que o do outro Malfoy.

O segundo Malfoy estava sentado na frente de Harry agora, fazendo algum tipo de anotação em um pedaço de pergaminho. Seu cabelo era imaculado, as pontas domadas da seda loira enfiadas atrás das orelhas, e ele não levantava os olhos do pergaminho a não ser quando Pansy ou Blaise lhe dirigiam a palavra.

Harry tentava chamar sua atenção de maneira discreta, sem saber bem o porquê.

Talvez ele quisesse algum tipo de garantia de que Malfoy fosse se comportar.

Ele não queria se meter em uma briga com ele hoje.

Eventualmente, ele abandonou o caminho indireto e fez um barulho que era metade uma tosse e metade "Malfoy!"

Malfoy levantou os olhos, sorrindo de leve.

–Potter, seu mestre das sutilezas.

E apesar dos olhares assassinos imediatamente direcionados a ele, Harry sentiu-se reconfortado. Ele iria falar mais, mas o Professor Lupin escolheu aquele momento para entrar na sala.

xxxxxx

Harry gostava do Professor Lupin no terceiro ano.

Agora ele mais do que gostava. Ele reverenciava o homem.

No começo do quinto ano, Hogwarts estava frenética. Durante o verão havia se tornado claro para todos que Voldemort estava realmente de volta. Pessoas começaram a desaparecer.

O mundo mágico inteiro havia sido de repente atirado no meio de uma guerra.

Mas crianças não podiam lutar em uma guerra. Tudo que elas podiam fazer era ir para Hogwarts e esperar em meio ao medo... pelas notícias dizendo que a Marca havia sido vista pairando sobre suas casas, pelo horror final.

Lupin pegou essas crianças aterrorizadas e formou a Ordem da Fênix Juvenil. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaws juntaram-se nas reuniões, aproveitando a chance de discutir sobre as coisas - sentir que estavam contribuindo com algo e aprendendo.

Slytherins não haviam passado nem perto das reuniões.

Até que Lucius Malfoy morreu - durante as férias de Natal - e Draco Malfoy apareceu na próxima reunião com o rosto pálido decisivo, acompanhado de seus amigos Slytherins.

Harry ficara fora de si de raiva com a intrusão. Lupin aceitou-os silenciosamente, e lidou com os números adicionais formando o Conselho Juvenil, com dois representantes escolhidos de cada casa, para emergências.

Muitas pessoas não haviam levado a Ordem Juvenil a sério até o ano passado, quando os formandos da Ordem Juvenil utilizaram o que Lupin os ensinara e se tornaram soldados formidáveis na guerra.

Todos sabiam agora que a Ordem Juvenil era imprescindível. Se você era contra Voldemort, se queria uma chance de sobreviver... você aprendia as táticas e a realidade da guerra em torno da mesa que Lupin liderava.

Professor Lupin, sempre na dele, mas totalmente no controle. Podia-se contar mais com ele do que com o impulsivo e temperamental Sirius, e do que com o sempre ocupado Dumbledore. Ele havia se tornado um pai para aqueles que... haviam tornado-se órfãos. E sua calma presença era a razão, Harry suspeitava, porque tantas pessoas permaneciam em Hogwarts. Quando até Hogwarts começou a sofrer com os desaparecimentos, um pânico em massa se instaurou.

Lupin permanecera calmo, havia feito-os sentirem-se seguros, havia _conversado_ com eles.

Ele havia ganho o amor da maioria dos estudantes, e até os Slytherins respeitavam-no. Harry sabia que os estudantes do sétimo ano deixando Hogwarts iriam entrar na batalha guiados por firmes olhos cinzentos, vendo-os como um símbolo de esperança, apoiando-se no que ele havia lhes ensinado.

Ele havia feito tudo isso, aquele professor grisalho e gasto que havia sido um excluído pela maior parte de sua vida.

Harry respeitava-o imensamente. Harry pode ver a adoração nos olhos de muitos estudantes quando ele chamou a sala à ordem.

E é por isso que as mancadas do Malfoy nos encontros da Ordem Juvenil irritavam tanto a Harry, e porque Harry temia uma nova mancada agora.

Se Malfoy insultasse Lupin...

O Professor Lupin limpou a garganta:

– Nós todos sabemos que... outro desaparecimento ocorreu - ele disse com uma voz baixa - Seria ridículo dizer a vocês para não ficarem com medo, ou aflitos. Mas não deixem que o medo e a dor dominem vocês. Aqueles que ficaram tem um trabalho importante a realizar. A casa Hufflepuff tem minha profunda simpatia, e minha admiração no fato de já terem apontado Hannah Abbot e Susan Bones para a Ordem Juvenil.

Todos bateram palmas, um murmúrio de aprovação crescendo em torno da mesa.

Harry observou Malfoy batendo palmas com seu jeito decisivo, como aplaudia os Slytherins todo ano no começo do termo escolar.

Pareceu-lhe estranho que ele soubesse o jeito do Malfoy bater palma. Mais estranho ainda que esse era o seu último ano, e ele nunca mais notaria Malfoy batendo palmas para calouros Slytherins de novo.

Lupin ainda estava falando:

– ... tenho certeza de que os outros Conselheiros Juvenis farão seu melhor para apoiá-los. Entrando em outro assunto, gostaria de mencionar os Sres Malfoy e Boot por seu excelente diagrama de seu plano para a invasão da casa Riddle ano passado. Tenho certeza que o plano deles teria garantido menos mortes.

Terry Boot ficou vermelho de orgulho. Malfoy inclinou a cabeça, aceitando os aplausos como era seu dever.

_Idiota insuportável_, pensou Harry com um sorriso. _Então ele estava trabalhando junto com um Ravenclaw. Eles são amigos?_

Ele observou o olhar hesitante de Terry através da mesa para Malfoy, mas não conseguiu decidir se ele fora amigável ou não. Malfoy estava ocupado dando mole para a bonita Susan Bones.

Era conhecimento comum que Malfoy não tinha tempo para os Hufflepuffs, e ele estava ignorando a tímida Hannah completamente. Mas Malfoy sempre abria exceções para as bonitas.

– Nós temos duas moções para submeter ao voto, uma é prática e a outra teórica.

Harry notou que Malfoy quase devolveu o sorriso calmo de Lupin.

– Primeiro, a questão da proteção, incluindo exercícios estratégicos. Como nós sabemos, não houve ano em que não sofressemos baixas. Medidas devem ser tomadas para proteger os estudantes. De agora em diante, de acordo com o excelente plano da Srta Granger, professores acompanharão todos os estudantes de primeiro e segundo anos até suas classes.

_Não temos pessoal suficiente para guardar as classes mais velhas, como vocês sabem._

Essa parte do discurso de Lupin não foi dita.

– Aos outros estudantes pedimos que não vão a lugar nenhum sozinhos. Também, depois do Duelling Club nas sextas nós teremos treinamentos, caso haja um ataque em larga escala a Hogwarts. Eu quero ver o quão rápido nossos Conselheiros Juvenis conseguem colocar todos os estudantes para dentro do Great Hall, e depois colocarem-se em posição defensiva nas entradas.

Todos balançaram a cabeça solenemente. A Ordem votou unanimemente a favor, embora Harry tenha visto os Slytherins olharem para Malfoy primeiro e depois votarem.

– E agora temos o voto teórico.

Os olhares todos voltaram-se para Lupin. Todos levavam votos teóricos a sério ultimamente, pois eles sabiam que esse tipo de decisão seria real quando deixassem a escola.

– Devemos ou não compartilhar segredos de medibruxos que poderiam salvar a vida de Muggles?

– Absolutamente não.

A voz fria e cortante soou pela sala.

– Eu percebo que o _seu_ ponto-de-vista é diferente - disse Hermione secamente - Você não dá a mínima se Muggles vivem ou morrem.

– E o seu ponto-de-vista também é diferente - explodiu Malfoy - Você só dá a mínima para os seus parentes Muggles, sangue-ruim.

Um burburinho insatisfeito espalhou-se em torno da mesa.

Malfoy havia usado aquela palavra várias vezes durante as reuniões, mas raramente a dirigia a outra pessoa. Especialmente não a Hermione Granger, a Conselheira mais respeitada.

O rosto de Ron afogueou-se e os punhos de Hermione apertaram-se. As reprimendas de Lupin sumiram em meio às vozes.

Harry sentiu o peito apertar-se, indignação e desapontamento formando uma emoção feroz que queimava embaixo de suas costelas e embaçava sua vista.

Ele viu Malfoy através de uma neblina, sua face pálida desafiante e sem nenhum remorso. Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry friamente, como se eles fossem dois desconhecidos.

– Malfoy - Harry ouviu sua própria voz quase com surpresa, cortando afiada através de suas emoções nebulosas - Lá fora. Agora.

Os lábios de Malfoy ondularam-se:

– E porque diabos eu deveria ir lá fora, Potter? Está planejando uma briguinha longe da vista do Professor?

– Harry, sente-se - ele ouviu Lupin dizer sereno, mas Harry havia parado de se importar.

– Eu estou planejando te levar pra fora pra ninguém ter que sofrer com os seus comentários revoltantes. E eu estou planejando ter uma conversinha com você sobre essa sua boca suja.

Malfoy cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Foi só aí, quando notou que estava falando com Malfoy do alto, que Harry percebeu estar de pé.

– Esse tipo de conversinha pode muito bem te meter em uma briga - Malfoy informou-lhe com aqueles ares preguiçosos e desdenhosos dele.

– Eu não me importo - disse Harry - Vamos lá fora, e a gente vai conversar. Depois, se você quiser, a gente briga.

Malfoy sorriu de súbito, aquele sorriso lento e metido, e levantou-se para olhar Harry direto nos olhos.

– Bem, Potter - ele balbuciou - É sempre um bom dia pra derrubar você.

Harry caminhou até a porta, ciente de que seu rosto era uma tempestade:

– Vem aqui fora. Aí a gente vê quem vai acabar com quem.

Ginny Weasley estava se inclinando por sobre a mesa, os olhos arregalados. Harry esperava que a pobre menina não estivesse muito horrorizada.

Malfoy havia ficado onde estava. Ele parecia estar contemplando algo.

Harry olhou naqueles olhos frios de novo, lançando um desafio direto.

Malfoy saiu, passando por Harry e deixando para este a missão de fechar a porta na cara dos olhares incrédulos do Conselho Juvenil.

Enquanto fechava a porta, ele ouviu Hermione dizer:

– Não devíamos impedi-los, Professor?

– Hermione - disse o Professor Lupin - Se permitíssimos que as reuniões fossem interrompidas toda vez que Harry e Draco se batem, nunca terminaríamos nenhuma.

Então Harry fechou a porta, e virou-se para encarar Malfoy.

Este estava encostado à parede, cabeça inclinada para trás para dar a Harry todo a medida de sua percrustação fria.

– Bem, Potter? Estou ansioso para ouvir o que tem a dizer... quanto mais cedo terminar, mais cedo eu posso te dar aquilo que você está pedindo há anos.

xxxxxx

– Eu quero saber o que diabos você pensou que estava fazendo lá dentro! Você não percebe o que as pessoas podem pensar de você? Você não liga pra o que _eu_ penso?

– Quando eu quiser a sua opinião Potter, eu mesmo a colocarei na sua boca - sussurrou Malfoy.

Harry empurrou Malfoy de encontro à parede.

– Tire as mãos de mim! - ordenou Malfoy, os olhos faiscando.

– Não! - disse Harry, resfolegando de raiva.

Malfoy ergueu o queixo, a imagem cuspida do aristocrata irado:

– Eu posso dizer o que eu penso.

– É, mas você é inteligente - Harry não percebeu o pensamento até ele ter saído por sua boca - Não é possível que você acredite nesse besteirol racista.

– Eu certamente não acredito na moçãozinha "justiceira" do Lupin.

A voz de Malfoy era como gelo. Seus tons prepotentes só serviam para esquentar a raiva de Harry.

Harry estava tão furioso que tropeçava nas palavras:

– Você... você não acha que ajudar pessoas a sobreviver seria algo bom?

– Eu prefiro ser eu a sobreviver. Você não percebe que deixar médicos e pacientes saberem sobre segredos mágicos seria apenas outro modo de fazer o mundo Muggle ciente do mundo mágico? Pára de ser o garoto-modelo do Lupin por um segundo e pensa!

– É da vida de pessoas que nós estamos falando!

– Sim - a voz de Malfoy era séria - Somos nós ou eles. Sempre foi. Você acredita naquelas histórias que eles nos contam sobre a época das fogueiras, Potter? Historinhas engraçadinhas sobre Wendelin the Weird fazendo as chamas provocarem cócegas? Você acha qua a história pára por aí? Aqueles foram tempos de medo. Os Muggles aprenderam logo que tudo que precisavam fazer era tomar a varinha de um bruxo. Depois disso, eles podem te queimar, te afogar, quebrar cada osso no seu corpo e passar as suas entranhas pelos buracos de uma roda. É isso que eles faziam, e é isso que fariam agora. Estamos em guerra, e é hora de ter mais cuidado, eu não ligo se amantes de Muggles estão liderando o show, não é seguro ficar espalhando nossos segredos!

A voz de Malfoy havia se tornado mais ardente enquanto falava. Seus olhos brihavam, e ele havia dado um passo à frente, mais para perto de Harry.

Harry deu um passo para trás, surpreso com a força das palavras de Malfoy.

– Você não precisava ter usado a palavra "sangue-ruim" - ele declarou em voz baixa.

Malfoy voltou a recostar-se contra a parede, sua voz fria novamente.

– Eu não confio nesse tipo de gente - ele replicou - Cada um deles dá mais chances aos Muggles de saberem sobre nós e nos atacarem. Você não é familiar com o tipo de ressentimento que uma pessoa mágica pode trazer a uma família?

_'– Eu era a única que a via como ela era - uma aberração'_

Harry empurrou as palavras de Petunia Dursley para os recessos de sua mente.

– Pega o Você-Sabe-Quem - disse Malfoy - O pai dele era Muggle. O meu pai disse que esse tipo de gente é instável... bem, de que outra prova você precisa? Mágica deixa os Muggles com raiva. Nós devemos manter distância deles.

– Então por que você não se recusa a trabalhar com a Hermione?

– Eu sou contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Ela já está integrada ao mundo mágico. Eu pego aliados onde eu posso... não quer dizer que eu goste.

– Mas estamos lutando essa guerra contra a intolerância.

– Eu não.

– Então... por que?

Malfoy cerrou os olhos, um ato que deixou Harry encarando-o. Ele parecia estranhamente vulnerável.

– Eu não gosto de Muggles - ele disse - Não quer dizer que eu quero que eles sejam exterminados. Mas a razão principal de eu estar nessa guerra é... vingança - um pequeno sorriso assombreou seus lábios - Isso é tão errado assim?

Harry não havia nem sonhado que ficaria sem palavras.

Ele havia esperado malícia, não o argumento conciso de alguém que havia pensado a fundo sobre o assunto. Ele certamente não havia esperado uma explicação, mesmo que pequena, sobre os motivos de Malfoy.

A sugestão de Lupin parecera-lhe razoável e boa. Harry não havia pensado muito nas conseqüências.

Mas agora... ele se lembrou das palavras de Hagrid, quando ele tinha onze anos:

– _Estamos melhor deixados em paz_.

A visão de bruxos tendo seus ossos quebrados... a amargura das palavras de Malfoy e a compreensão do medo por trás do ódio que as famílias de puro sangue sentiam, com a história sombria sendo passada de geração em geração.

Harry não concordava, mas achava muito difícil haver discussão sobre o assunto.

Ele se achou... respeitando o ponto de vista de Malfoy, o que era talvez o fato mais inesperado de todos.

Ele se apegou a uma certeza:

– Ela é uma boa pessoa - ele insistiu - Você não tem o direito de insultá-la assim.

– Ela começou - Malfoy se defendeu.

Harry apoiou as costas na parede ao lado de Malfoy, seus ombros se tocando. Ele não sentia rancor.

– Não finja que essa foi a primeira vez.

– Ela começou da primeira vez também - disse Malfoy num tom obscuro - Dizendo que eu comprei a minha entrada no time.

– E você não comprou? - perguntou Harry, mais em espírito de curiosidade do que de acusação.

– Não, eu não comprei porra nenhuma, Potter! Eu participei dos testes normalmente depois que o Terence Higgs saiu. Depois que eu conquistei a posição meu pai comprou as vassouras. Meu pai não dava recompensas pra quem não merecia.

– Olha... - Harry decidiu deixar a questão do Lucius Malfoy de lado - Você sabe o que aquele termo significa pra todo mundo aqui. É a forma como os Comensais da Morte falam, e é um modo nojento de se dirigir a alguém honesto, bom e legal. Não há motivo de usá-lo só pra deixá-la puta. É mesquinho, é infantil e é cruel.

– A crueldade é subestimada, você sabe.

Harry olhou para Malfoy, que deu de ombros e sorriu. Aquela onda selvagem de raiva que o fizera empurrar Malfoy contra a parede e gritar havia desaparecido.

Era tão bizarro, que Malfoy pudesse deixá-lo tão furioso e depois ser a pessoa a acalmá-lo tão rápido.

– Ah, dá um tempo, Malfoy.

Malfoy deu de ombros desconfortavelmente e olhou na outra direção.

– Digamos que eu admitisse que você tem certa razão. Você faria o mesmo? - ele perguntou finalmente.

– Como assim?

Harry estava intrigado. Esse sentimento estava se tornando comum quando ele estava na companhia de Malfoy.

– Quer dizer... eu vou pensar no que você disse. E você deve pensar no que eu disse.

– Só pensar?

– Certamente. Barganhar está abaixo da minha dignidade de Malfoy - Malfoy sorriu de repente, aquele sorriso maroto que era menos malicioso que de costume, e com o qual Harry estava se acostumando - Subornar já é outra história.

Harry considerou, e então sorriu de volta:

– Tudo bem, então. É um... acordo.

Ao retornarem para a sala de reunião por consentimento silencioso e mútuo, Harry adicionou:

– Você sabe que eu vou te bater se você chamar a Hermione daquilo de novo.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha:

– Estou ansioso pra te dar porrada.

A Ordem Juvenil olhou espantada ao ver Malfoy e Harry retornando, ambos aparentemente ilesos e de bom humor.

Hermione cutucou Harry ao lado do estômago com suspeita, aparentemente checando algum dano interno.

Harry se divertiu reparando que Pansy fazia o mesmo do outro lado da mesa.

Malfoy olhou para ele, e eles trocaram um pequeno sorriso de lástima.

Ginny Weasley encarou Malfoy, como se sob a impressão de que ele havia realizado um rápido Imperius.

– Podemos votar agora? - perguntou o Professor Lupin de esguelha, permanecendo judiciosamente cego para o caso todo.

Harry pensou no assunto. Malfoy _tinha_ um argumento muito válido quanto a essa moção...

Ele votou contra.

Agora a sala inteira olhava para Malfoy como se ele houvesse realizado um rápido Imperius.

– E a moção perdeu por um voto - observou Lupin em tons neutros.

– Melhor sorte da próxima vez... - disse Malfoy a Hermione com ar satisfeito... e a sala inteira se retraiu apreensiva quando ele abriu a boca para adicionar mais uma palavra.

O que ele disse, num tom cuidadoso, foi:

– Granger.

A sala inteira ficou perplexa. Muitas pessoas ficaram visivelmente aliviadas quando Lupin terminou a reunião, e enquanto a Ordem Juvenil deixava a sala, o burburinho da fofoca já fazia-se ouvir atrás da porta.

xxxxx

O Conselho Juvenil ficou para trás para ouvir as últimas palavras de Lupin.

– Conselheiros Juvenis - disse Lupin, sua voz mais grave agora que os últimos membros da Ordem haviam partido - Todos sabemos que esses são tempos sombrios. Vocês são de certa forma responsáveis por seus colegas, mas incapazes de protegê-los completamente. Agora não é a hora para rivalidades entre casas ou discórdias pessoais. Eu estou colocando vocês no controle dos treinamentos. Quero ver todo mundo trabalhando e cooperando amigavelmente.

Harry olhou em torno da mesa enquanto Lupin falava.

Os olhos escuros e inteligentes de Hermione brilhavam ao lado dele. O rosto redondo e amedrontado de Hannah Abbot e os lábios estremecentes de Susan Bones assumiram um esforço para parecerem bravos. Terry Boot e Padma Patil pareciam ansiosos. O rosto geralmente ardiloso de Blaise Zabini vestia uma expressão séria pra variar.

Todos eles unidos num senso de grave unidade. Todos eles, nesse momento, pareciam de confiança.

Malfoy inclinara sua cadeira para trás com um sorriso devasso e distintamente duvidoso. Ele parecia alegre e livre e meio perverso.

Harry compartilhou daquele sorriso, só um pouquinho, como uma troca de segredos sussurrados.

_Eu vou pensar no que você disse. E você deve pensar no que eu disse._

Bem. Harry estava pensando.

– Apenas tentem ser amigáveis - pediu Lupin.

– Eu vou tentar - disse uma voz alegre e repentina. Harry reparou surpreso que era a dele.

Malfoy bocejou e se espreguiçou:

– Oh, porque não?


	6. Expedições

**Luz Embaixo D'Água**

**Nome Original: Underwater Light**

**Autora: Maya**

**Tradutora: Elnara**

**Beta 01: Lilibeth**

**Beta 02: G.W.M.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

**Expedições**

_The serious stuff, and the light-hearted_

_Looking in your eyes and I'm just getting started_

_Tell me your secrets, all your hopes and wishes too_

_I want to know everything there is to know about you

* * *

_

Harry Potter observava Draco Malfoy há anos.

É claro, ele nunca percebera até agora, mas era um fato. Ele tinha memórias de escanear a mesa Ravenclaw procurando pelo rosto de Cho, mas sua queda havia provado ser bem mais efêmera que seu ódio por Malfoy. Harry nunca começava um ano sem procurar por Malfoy em meio às multidões no trem e na mesa Slytherin. Ele não conseguia relaxar enquanto aquela odiada cabeça loira não fosse avistada, e ele podia se sentar, com o inimigo localizado, e _encará-lo_ por um minuto.

Ele não tinha percebido até agora. Agora que ele estava experimentando esse conceito novo de amizade ele podia notar o quanto ele já sabia sobre o dia-a-dia de Malfoy. Era incrível como ele podia ver mais ainda agora que seus olhos não estavam mais semi-cerrados.

O padrão da vida de Malfoy era que não havia padrão nenhum. Às vezes ele aparecia para o café num horário respeitável, mas quando o fazia era sempre com um ar severo.

De vez em quando Pansy e Blaise Zabini arrastavam-no para o refeitório, tentando forçá-lo a comer enquanto ele exigia café, de mau-humor. Na maioria das vezes, ele simplesmente não aparecia. Ele não era uma pessoa diurna, e perdia refeições demais.

Mas Harry conseguia discernir um certo padrão. Ele mesmo o formou. Toda manhã, quando Malfoy aparecia, Harry sempre passava pela mesa Slytherin e dizia bom dia. E Malfoy sempre respondia, embora não se voluntariasse para cumprimentá-lo primeiro.

E toda Sexta-Feira, Malfoy chegava um pouco atrasado para o café, mas com os olhos brilhando e alegria mal-disfarçada, falando sem parar e comendo quantidades quase obcenas de comida.

Harry não entendia o porquê, até que arrancou de Hermione que Mágica Criativa era a primeira aula sexta de manhã.

Toda vez que Malfoy recebia um pacote com doces de casa, ele tinha um padrão bem visível de comportamento. Ele abria os pacotes lindamente embrulhados com cuidado, devagar, lançando olhares sádicos para os seus escravos Crabbe e Goyle. Então, com um movimento exagerado, ele despejava os doces caros em seu prato.

Isso feito, ele jogava a cabeça para trás e observava toda a mesa Slytherin, assegurando-se de que tinha a atenção de todos. Ele era sempre o príncipe caprichoso e arrogante, distribuindo doces para aqueles merecedores, deliberadamente e com malícia.

Quando ele via que alguém estava de olho em um doce particular, ele o comia, presunçoso. Harry não gostava de assistir a essa demonstração, mas o fazia mesmo assim - e sorria.

E ele ficou meio decepcionado em ver, depois dessas semanas de amizade, o padrão ser quebrado.

O correio chegou durante o café-da-manhã numa quinta. A coruja-águia com pedigree de Malfoy sobrevoou a mesa Slytherin com a mesma graça preguiçosa de seu dono, cada batida de suas asas declarando que ela não nascera para fazer movimentos desastrados, muito obrigado.

Harry a viu antes de Malfoy, apesar de ele não ter demonstrado surpresa quando ela pousou. Mas quando ele viu a carta ele hesitou.

Harry percebeu que Malfoy nunca recebia cartas. Haviam os pacotes usuais com doces, e até os presentes caros e de bom gosto ocasionais... Harry não se lembrava de ele ter recebido cartas antes.

Exceto que agora ele segurava uma, e virava-a nas mãos, seu rosto um vazio cuidadoso, como se não soubesse ao certo que emoção mostrar. Ele jogou a carta no colo de Pansy, indiferente, preocupado e... sim, isso era ajaz incomum.

Malfoy pareceu tomar uma decisão. Ele se ergueu vagaroso, e agora haviam emoções passando brevemente por seu rosto. Havia uma certa apreensão e abatimento. Harry continuou olhando para o outro enquanto ele passava pelas mesas, dirigindo-se à saída. Harry pensou se deveria ficar preocupado.

Então os olhos de Malfoy acenderam-se na direção de Harry. Ele deu um sorriso breve e luminoso:

– Bom dia.

É claro. Uma coisa que Harry devia ter aprendido nesse negócio do Malfoy era que às vezes quebras no padrão eram bem-vindas.

XXXXXX

Apesar do cumprimento de Malfoy tê-lo reconfortado, Harry continuou se lembrando do choque no rosto dele, manuseando a carta de forma atrapalhada.

Então ele pagou suas desculpas a Hermione e Ron, e seguiu Malfoy até a sala de Poções.

Eles dois tinham aula de Poções primeiro na quinta.

Ele encontrou Malfoy na sala de aula vazia. Malfoy estava sentado em cima de uma carteira, as costas apoiadas na parede, os joelhos levantados até o peito. Ele tinha a cabeça baixa, e parecia pensar profundamente.

Malfoy levantou a cabeça quando Harry entrou, os olhos escancarados de surpresa. O resto de seu rosto permaneceu o mesmo.

– Potter - ele disse.

– Malfoy - respondeu Harry - Eu... vim ver se você está bem?

– Preocupado? Muito Ministro Gryffindor da sua parte - não havia nenhum ressentimento na voz de Malfoy, mas também não havia nenhum desejo de contar a Harry sobre os seus infortúnios.

Harry notou a carta amassada em uma das mãos de Malfoy.

– Espero que o Professor Snape venha - disse Malfoy subitamente.

Snape não estava muito... presente. É claro, todos sabiam a razão - para _espionar_ - e toda vez que ele se ia, havia uma chance de ele não retornar.

E pensar que chegaria um dia em que Lupin estaria substituindo na aula de Poções, e Harry sentiria muito.

– Eu pensei que você gostava do Professor Lupin.

– Eu não desgosto dele - respondeu Malfoy - Mas eu prefiro o Professor Snape.

Era verdade, claro. Malfoy estava sempre um pouco mais tenso quando Snape estava fora. Gostar do Snape de livre e espontânea vontade - Harry não achava que fosse possível.

Por alguma razão, essa curta troca pareceu relaxar Malfoy um pouco. Ele se inclinou pra frente, o peito pressionado contra os joelhos, e disse abruptamente:

– Foi o meu pai que quis ter um filho.

Harry não tinha idéia do que dizer:

– Ah, é?

Malfoy olhou para o papel amassado em sua mão. A curva no seu lábio inferior o fez parecer uma criança descontente e ignorada:

– Ele costumava passar tempo comigo. Agora que ele se foi, ela se acha na obrigação de mostrar interesse.

– O que sua mãe diz na carta?

Era estranho, por algum motivo, dizer "mãe" (mum) para Malfoy. Malfoy podia até ter um pai (father) e uma mãe (mother), mas nunca um papai (dad) e uma mamãe (mum).

É claro, não dava para imaginar Lucius Malfoy levando seu filho para assistir um jogo. Talvez um jogo que envolvesse uma cabeça de Muggle encolhida.

– Ela quer me ver. Marcou da gente passar um dia em Hogsmeade.

Não havia traço de emoção em sua voz, mas Harry podia sentir algo por baixo do exterior apático. Harry pensou no quão natural seria atravessar a sala até Malfoy agora e colocar uma mão em seu ombro ou algo assim. Mas Malfoy não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ser tocada casualmente.

– É claro que ela quer te ver - disse Harry.

– Oh, sim. É próprio de uma mãe querer ver o filho. Ela sempre faz o que é apropriado.

– Eu, ãn, tenho certeza que ela te ama.

Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Harry com surpresa, e Harry sentiu como se tivesse interpretado a situação tudo errado.

– Amor - repetiu Malfoy, dando um riso suave e incrédulo - Você é um bebezão, não é não, Potter?

Harry franziu a testa.

– Ela pode até sentir uma certa afeição por mim - disse Malfoy depois de uma pausa - Mas eu não a conheço muito bem. Quando eu saio com ela eu sempre levo um amigo pra gente poder trocar gentilezas, e fingir que se conhece.

Harry olhou para o rosto de Malfoy, que estava calmo mas quase sombrio, tentando entender. _Você está triste ou não?_

O estranho era que ele achava que Malfoy estava tentando ser sincero.

– Eu não a culpo pela falta de interesse - contou-lhe Malfoy - E eu não contaria isso pra qualquer um, então se você soltar um pio pra Granger ou pro Weasley eu vou moer os ossos deles e colocar no seu pão envenenado.

– Malfoy! - exclamou Harry, mordido - Eu não contaria pra ninguém!

Malfoy deu de ombros.

– Bem, eu não achei que você fosse - ele continuou, fazendo Harry sorrir de leve - Afinal, você é Harry Potter. Acredita na verdade e na justiça, e na própria alma da honra.

_Você é Harry Potter_.

Harry parou de sorrir.

– Desculpa se a minha base moral te ofende, Malfoy.

Malfoy sorriu safado:

– Nah, eu não me importo. É novidade pra mim - ele fez uma pausa - Não que não seja meio _patético_, Potter.

– Ah, claro - Harry abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder um sorriso recíproco - Ei, umm, você quer fazer par comigo? Em Poções?

– Se eu quero induzir um ataque do coração no meu Professor preferido? Fala sério, Potter. De qualquer forma, Goyle explodiria as masmorras sem a minha ajuda - mas ele estava sorrindo - Mas se você estiver a fim de induzir um ataque naquele ex-guarda-chaves, a gente conversa.

Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas era depois do intervalo.

Harry deu outro sorriso e fez que sim com a cabeça de leve quando Snape adentrou a sala. Snape pegou a cena e fcou escandalizado, como se Harry estivesse passando drogas para o seu aluno favorito. Harry observou o prazer mal-escondido de Malfoy ao ver Snape, e conseguiu até olhar para ele sem ressentimento.

Ele e Malfoy foram parceiros estudando salamandras em Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas. O animal, é claro, rebelou-se e Malfoy cometeu a baixeza de abandoná-lo, fugindo e se trancando dentro da cabana.

– Típico Slytherin - disse Harry, como teria dito a qualquer hora durante esses seis anos.

Mas ele estava rindo, e Malfoy também.

xxxxxx

– Roupas? - perguntou Harry, o rosto em branco.

Ele e Malfoy estavam na beira do lago, observando a grande expansão das águas. Apesar das objeções freqüentes de Malfoy ao frio, eles sempre se encontravam lá.

– Sim, Potter. A gente usa pra proteção no inverno, decência no verão, e no seu caso, pra cometer crimes horrendos contra a moda.

Harry franziu o nariz:

– Horrendos é meio forte...

Malfoy balançou a cabeça veemente:

– Não, não é forte o bastante. Quer dizer, as suas vestes são mais ou menos, é difícil errar com vestes, mas as roupas Muggle? Eu achei que você tinha sido criado por aquele bando.

Harry se virou para o lago, retraindo-se pois o vento bateu bem em seu rosto. Esse fato disfarçou sua expressão quando ele disse:

– Eu fui. Esse é o problema.

Malfoy, que estava sentado em uma pedra, alongou as pernas e passou a estudá-las ao invés de olhar para Harry. Essa, Harry começou a perceber, era a sua forma de tato.

– Certo, eu me lembro. Você era forçado a vestir as roupas do seu primo, que tem a própria órbita de gravidade. Mas você tem dinheiro, não tem? Comprou algumas roupas novas?

– Claro - concordou Harry sentindo-se desconfortável.

– Então a culpa é sua. Deixa eu ver, as roupas que você comprou seriam aquelas coisas um pouco mais bem-ajustadas, mas monótonas e pardacentas que você usa de vez em quando?

– Olha, eu nem sei como a gente começou esse assunto de moda... elas são _sóbrias_, ok? Quer dizer, roupas não são tão importantes.

As sobrancelhas de Malfoy subiram até a linha da sua franja:

– Mas você não se preocupa em ficar bonito? - ele inquiriu, no tom escandalizado de alquém que não vai entender a situação se a resposta for não.

_Bem_, Harry estava para responder, _seria meio fútil se preocupar com roupas quando há uma guerra, não seria? Além do quê, eu sou o Menino-que-Viveu, tenho expectativas para cumprir, eu não posso muito bem ser vaidoso, posso...?_

Então ele se lembrou de que falava com Malfoy, que podia dar-lhe uma resposta à altura.

Ele também se lembrou da ansiedade aguda que sentiu em relação a algumas roupas usadas do Dudley - aquele casaco de tricô! - aquele uniforme tingido de verde que ele nunca teve que usar - como ele costumava desejar ardentemente ser como as outras crianças.

– Claro que sim - ele disse devagar - Mas... eu não sei...

Ele olhou para Malfoy, que usava uma camiseta cinza e jeans com os ares geralmente associados a veludo e renda.

– Você... você entende de roupas Muggles, não é? - ele disse.

– Bem, eu certamente não vou andar por aí vestido que nem você, sua vítima da moda monstruosa.

– É, mas... porque você as usa?

Malfoy pendeu a cabeça para um lado, e parou pensativo antes de responder:

– É uma... declaração. Slytherins não entram na Ordem Juvenil. Slytherins não usam roupas Muggle. E eu não faço o que esperam de mim - ele semicerrou os olhos - E eu certamente não uso veludo marrom. Você me dá _nojo_, Potter.

– Que roupas você acha que eu deveria comprar? - perguntou Harry desamparado.

Malfoy se virou para ele e mediu-lhe com um olhar.

Harry desviou os olhos. Malfoy tinha um jeito de olhar para as pessoas que era terrivelmente embaraçante. Ele não tinha a mínima vergonha, e sua atitude era a de alguém checando ítens em uma lista.

– Umm - ele fez finalmente, e se levantou - Vamos.

– Onde estamos indo? - perguntou Harry apreensivo.

– Não vamos roubar uma loja, seu bobão. Primeiro nós vamos limpar o seu guarda-roupa, e depois vamos re-estocá-lo na próxima vez que formos a Hogsmeade. Abriram umas lojas legais de roupas Muggle lá.

Malfoy se virou e começou a andar.

Malfoy tinha tendência a agir por impulso. Harry pensou em mencionar que aquela era uma qualidade Gryffindor, mas não estava a fim de provocar uma troca de socos.

– Espera - chamou Harry - Você não vai ter que... é, entrar na sala comunal Gryffindor... vai ter que ouvir a senha, certo?

– Sem dúvida.

– Umm.

Houve uma pausa. Harry parecia desditoso. Malfoy divertido.

– Você acha que eu vou entrar escondido e pixar as paredes da sala comunal?

– Algo do gênero... - admitiu Harry - Só que um pouco mais diabólico.

Malfoy deu de ombros:

– Não vou dizer que o pensamento não cruzou a minha mente. Deixa eu pensar... - ele fez uma pausa - A senha Slytherin é Vici.

Harry sorriu:

– Wizard Wheezes.

– Tão Gryffindor - disse Malfoy, revirando os olhos - Sem imaginação. Ocorreu a você, Potter, que eu poderia ter facilmente inventado uma senha? Ou que eu poderia trocar senhas com você só para poder cometer atos ilícitos, e confiar que você, como honrado Gryffindor, não se vingaria?

Bem, estava ocorrendo a ele _agora_.

– Er...

– Acontece que não pretendo fazer nada disso - informou-lhe Malfoy severamente - Mas eu poderia. Você não devia sair confiando assim em gente que nem eu.

– Por que? Corro o risco deles jogarem metade das minhas roupas fora?

– Oh, cale-se e anda logo.

xxxxxx

Slytherins eram astutos. Slytherins eram maliciosos.

Harry sabia de tudo isso.

O que as pessoas esqueceram de mencionar é que Slytherins tem um talento nato para fazer caretas.

Malfoy fez outra cara horrível enquanto remexia em seu guarda-roupa. Harry estava sentado em sua cama, entretido.

– Oh, credo, Potter, você tira os óculos quando vai fazer compras? Não acredito que estou _tocando_ nisso, é nojento!

Ninguém podia demonstrar tanto fastio quanto Malfoy. Ele pegava as roupas cautelosamente, como se noção deficiente de moda fosse uma doença contagiosa.

– Umm. Essa aqui vai pra pilha das "Que Mal Dá pra Suportar", essa vai pra pilha "Que Vai Tudo pro Lixo", e essa vai pra pilha das "Que Serão Queimadas, Pois Eu Não Posso Viver Num Mundo Onde Elas Existem".

Malfoy jogava as roupas para cima casualmente, mas quando a terceira camiseta ainda estava no ar ele se virou a apontou sua varinha:

– _Incendio_!

As cinzas flutuaram preguiçosas até o chão.

– Malfoy! Você não pode incinerar as minhas roupas!

Malfoy apertou os olhos:

– Observe.

Harry observou, meio sem ação. Ele também estava dando um risinho maroto, mas era porque ele havia sido esperto e escondido seu pijama favorito.

Malfoy deu uns rosnados quando descobriu algumas das piores roupas usadas de Dudley.

– Ninguém é tão enorme - ele disse finalmente - Você tá de brincadeira.

– Eu queria estar.

– Eu já aceitei que nem todo mundo pode ter a minha figura esbelta, mas isso é um ultraje. Deve haver algum tipo de grupo...

– Pra ajudá-lo a emagrecer? Tem sim, mas...

– Bem, não - Malfoy franziu a testa para as vastas calças - Eu estava pensando mais do tipo que faz eutanásias.

– _Malfoy_!

– É incrível, a quantidade de virtude escandalizada que você consegue infundir em uma palavra. Oh. oh, isso é _vil_.

Malfoy havia descoberto a pilha embaraçosa de suéteres de tricô do Dudley.

– _Incendio_! _Incendio_! _Incendio_!

– Malfoy, pára de queimar as coisas!

Malfoy sorriu plácida e angelicalmente, enquanto as cinzas caíam em torno dele. Harry não conseguia parar de rir.

Ron Weasley abriu a porta, olhou horrorizado para Malfoy e imediatemente bateu a porta atrás de si.

Houve uma pequena pausa.

– Um dormitório coletivo sempre causa esse tipo de problema - observou Malfoy - Assim, como é que vocês fazem quando trazem alguém pro quar... péraí, Gryffindors não tem vida amorosa. Esquece.

– Nós temos vida amorosa sim! Ron e Hermione...

– Potter, pára! Essa imagem é horrível.

– Com certeza nossas vidas amorosas devem ser melhores que as de Crabbe e Goyle...

– Potter, putz, essa é pior ainda!

– Eu... o quê... Malfoy!

Malfoy abandonou o guarda-roupa alarmantemente vazio e afundou na cama, encostando-se a uma das postas.

– De novo a virtude escandalizada, Potter - ele disse preguiçoso - Umm. Lidar com o armário de um desastre da moda é cansativo. Acho que eu vou me enfiar no meu bom e quietinho quarto de monitor.

Ele apoiou as costas na posta da cama, semicerrando os olhos. Seus cabelos eram ainda mais pálidos contra o vermelho profundo das cortinas.

– Monitores não tem quartos especiais - apontou Harry.

– Talvez não na _sua_ casa. Haha.

– A Professora McGonagall diz que dar privilégios a monitores não é justo.

– A Professora McGonagall e o conceito de justo _ambos _não contam na minha casa - Malfoy deu um sorriso afetado, mas o efeito foi arruinado pois o resto de seu rosto permaneceu relaxado e quase amigável - Slytherins reinam. E quando não, eles matam os concorrentes e usurpam o trono. Eu tenho um quarto particular muito ajeitado, muito obrigado. Sinta-se livre pra aparecer por lá e babar de inveja a qualquer hora.

Harry se levantou da cama e olhou para a pequena pilha de roupas que sobraram para ele vestir com um certo desânimo.

– Malfoy, tem sete peças de roupa ali?

Malfoy abriu os olhos.

– Tudo isso? Eu sabia que estava sendo relaxado!

xxxxxx

– Foi horrível, Hermione - disse Ron de forma sombria.

Hermione estava sentada ao lado dele em frente à lareira da sala comunal. Ele caiu no sofá e enterrou o rosto nas almofadas. Ela se espreguiçou, relaxada, feliz pelas horas de leitura quieta e só um pouco mistificada.

– O que foi? - ela perguntou indulgente, acariciando os cabelos macios e vermelhos dele.

– Malfoy! - Ron cuspiu a palavra - No nosso dormitório! Fazendo coisas com as _roupas_ de Harry!

"Homens que Amam Dragões em Demasia" caiu do colo de Hermione.

– O quê! E o que o Harry estava fazendo?

– Sei lá - respondeu Ron com voz abafada e melancólica - Ele estava lá na cama. Parecia feliz com o negócio todo.

– Eu... oh, Ron.

– Eu sei. Isso está indo longe demais.

– Bem, eu diria que sim!

Nesse ponto, Harry e Malfoy vieram descendo as escadas. A voz de Harry era clara e divertida. A voz de Malfoy era mais baixa, mas de qualquer forma, aqueles tons manhosos de Slytherin pareciam murmúrios lascivos até quando ele lia uma lista de ingredientes de Poção.

Harry deu uma olhada para Malfoy quando os viu, um olhar mais de preocupação do que de culpa.

_Certo_, pensou Hermione. _Harry estava com medo dos Gryffindors malvados maltratarem Malfoy. Quando Malfoy aparentemente estava arrancando as roupas de Harry lá em cima!_

– Oi, gente - ele disse sem graça.

– O que você estava fazendo com ele? - exigiu Hermione, agitada demais para se preocupar com preliminares.

– Ele estava ajudando a limpar o meu guarda-roupa - respondeu Harry confuso.

– Oh.

_Oh. Oh, então era isso. Tudo bem, eu posso respirar agora._

Malfoy encostou-se ao muro de pedra e curvou os lábios para eles.

Hermione devolveu o gesto com um olhar cortante.

Harry parecia preocupado:

– Ron, você está pronto pro treino de Quidditch?

Ron sentou-se ereto, apesar do fato horrível de Malfoy estar no processo de envenenar o ar Gryffindor com sua presença.

É claro, refletiu Hermione, a menção do treino de Quidditch poderia trazer Ron de volta do túmulo.

A voz fria de Malfoy cortou o silêncio:

– Ah, é - ele disse pensativo - Treino de Quidditch. Eu vou me atrasar.

Se Ron fosse um cachorro, seus pêlos teriam se eriçado.

– Você não vai _jogar_ - ele explodiu - Nós reservamos o campo.

Harry, graças a Deus, olhou para Malfoy com reprovação.

– Ron está certo - ele disse a Malfoy - Lembra? Reservas não podem ser movimentadas. Ficou combinado ano passado.

"Combinado" é um termo tão amigável, pensou Hermione. Harry e Malfoy precisaram ser restringidos para não se matarem quando Malfoy mudou a quinta reserva feita pelos Gryffindors e Dumbledore foi forçado a se envolver.

Olhando para Malfoy e Harry de pé lado a lado como companheiros, ela sentiu falta dos dias homicidas.

– Eu não quis dizer treino no _campo_ - disse Malfoy sem ligar muito - Te vejo mais tarde, Potter.

Ele saiu da sala olhando para Ron e Hermione com aquela curva de desdém na boca.

Harry observou-o, claramente intrigado com a última declaração do outro. Ron assediou Harry antes mesmo da porta se fechar atrás de Malfoy.

Hermione se abaixou e pegou seu livro.

xxxxxx

Harry sabia que só era capitão do time porque ele era Harry Potter.

Tradicionalmente o posto era dado a alguém de família, que conhecia Quidditch desde criança e podia formular planos baseados em jogos que tinham em memória, e estratégias discutidas em casa. Mas é claro, excessões sempre eram abertas para Harry Potter.

Ron podia ser considerado uma enciclopédia ambulante de todos os jogos na História dos Chudley Cannons, e agora estava esquadrinhando um dos truques fracos do keeper deles para a nova keeper Gryffindor, Natalie McDonald.

Harry estava meio afastado, sorrindo polido enquanto as vozes soavam em torno dele.

_Ron devia ser capitão_.

– Espero que Ron não esteja assustando Natalie - disse Dean Thomas de trás dele.

Harry se virou um pouco. Dean estava sorrindo para ele, o sorriso quieto e simpático com o qual todos os companheiros de quarto de Dean estavam acostumados.

Era tão fácil conversar com Dean. Harry relaxou um pouco.

– Por que ele assustaria Natalie?

– Ele assusta a mim - disse Dean arrepiando-se de brincadeira - Toda essa falação sobre inumeráveis jogos passados me deixa tonto. É claro... eu nunca fui muito fã de Quidditch.

Era verdade. Dean sempre havia demonstrado um entusiasmo moderado em relação a Quidditch, embora tivesse grande habilidade técnica, e havia se mantido fiel ao seu futebol e à sua arte.

– Então por que você entrou no time?

Dean ficou um pouco envergonhado:

– Bem... eu queria passar mais tempo com Ginny.

Harry olhou para o cabelo vermelho de Ginny. Ela falava animada sobre os Chudley Cannons, com a voz alta e alegre de sempre.

O casal formado por Ginny e o introspectivo Dean nunca havia feito muito sentido para Harry.

– Sinto muito que não tenha dado certo... má sorte.

Agora Dean estava namorando Parvati, é claro, então estava tudo bem. Ele era tão legal - Harry não havia entendido porquê Ginny terminara com ele.

Ginny olhou em volta e pegou-os olhando para ela. Ela ficou vermelha.

– Bem, podia ser pior - disse Dean filosófico - Eu podia ser um dos pobres tolos no time Slytherin.

Harry olhou para ele sem entender.

– Malfoy administra aquele bando como um sargento maníaco - explicou Dean - Você deve ter notado.

O que Harry notou foi a forma sem rancor com que Dean pronunciou o nome de Malfoy.

Dean podia ser quieto, mas era observador.

– Eu não tenho nada contra o Malfoy - disse Dean - Eu mal o conheço, mas ele nunca me incomodou. Ouvi falar que vocês são amigos agora?

– Bem. Sim.

– Ele é uma pessoa interessante - observou Dean dando de ombros - Dá medo, mas é único.

– Dá med...

Nesse momento, Malfoy apareceu para provar que Dean estava certo. Ele corria pelos gramados que cercavam o campo de Quidditch, perseguindo Crabbe e Goyle com ardor. Seus cabelos voavam selvagens pra todos os lados, seus olhos tinham um brilho maníaco e ele carregava uma sacola pesada. Seus dois beaters marchavam pesadamente o mais rápido que podiam enquanto ele atirava bolas contra eles ferozmente.

– Vocês nunca vão chegar a _lugar nenhum_ se tem medo de uma bludger! Voltem aqui! Parem e levem boladas como homens!

Nem Crabbe nem Goyle eram estúpidos a esse ponto. Eles continuaram correndo, uivando ocasionalmente quando Malfoy dava sorte e acertava uma.

– _"E Slytherin, com fome de poder, amava aqueles de grande ambição"_ - citou Dean, mas ele estava sorrindo - Malfoy está determinado a arrasar com os Ravenclaws de novo. Como eu disse, dá medo.

Malfoy descobriu que sua sacola estava vazia ao mesmo tempo que chegou na direção de Harry e Dean. Crabbe e Goyle, não cientes do fato, continuaram correndo.

– Imbecis! - gritou Malfoy para as costas deles.

Ele olhou para Harry e Dean, e cumprimentou-os com um movimento preciso de cabeça. Ele estava exausto, afastando as mechas loiras e suadas de seus olhos, mas virou-se e saiu correndo com mais energia que nunca.

Harry sorriu para Dean:

– Mas como você disse, único.

Ele foi falar com Ron e Natalie.

– Ei, a gente pode falar um pouco menos e jogar um pouco mais de Quidditch? Todo mundo no ar!

Dean sorriu:

– Sim, capitão.

xxx

Na outra Segunda-Feira, na aula de Poções, Harry chegou mais cedo para falar com Malfoy de novo.

Malfoy havia estado ocupado com sua vitória espetacular sobre os Ravenclaws aquele fim-de-semana, e Harry havia passado o tempo com Ron e Hermione. Eles não conversavam sozinhos fazia um tempo e... ele estava surpreso em constatar que estava com um pouco, bem, de saudades.

– Parabéns pela vitória - ele disse - Eu não tive a chance de te desejar boa sorte antes do jogo.

Malfoy ergueu o queixo. Ele não havia mostrado nenhum sinal de ter sentido saudades, mas ele havia chegado mais cedo, não havia?

Harry estava começando a entender o jeito de Malfoy.

– Slytherins não precisam de sorte - ele disse - Nós usamos táticas.

– É, e as suas táticas consistem em quebrar todas as regras no livro.

– Existem setecentas maneiras de se trapacear em Quidditch - informou-lhe Malfoy sublime - Eu não me daria ao trabalho de aprender todas elas.

– Você é impossível, Malfoy, alguém já te disse isso?

O rosto de Malfoy suavizou-se um pouco.

– Meu pai me dizia isso o tempo todo - ele fez uma pausa, e adicionou abruptamente - Eu não posso encontrar você hoje.

A primeira emoção que Harry sentiu foi gratificação. Malfoy nunca havia se dado ao trabalho de avisá-lo assim antes. Aparecer ou não sempre parecia ser uma questão de capricho.

Ele também ficou desapontado.

– Ah... por que não?

– Sexo louco e apaixonado. Você sabe como é.

As bochechas de Harry apenas começaram a ficar furiosamente vermelhas quando Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu:

– Fala sério Potter, seu idiota crédulo. Estou extremamente lisonjeado que você acha que eu tenho tempo pra pegar coisinhas bonitas. Se não reparou, você anda me mantendo ocupado ultimamente.

Harry relaxou visivelmente.

– Então o famoso charme Malfoy que consegue conquistar uma garota no espaço de dois minutes perdeu a eficiência?

– Nunca duvide do charme, Potter. Ele ainda está operando, mas eu não tenho dois minutos para tirar do dever de casa de Astronomia.

– Bom, já que você já vai estar na Torre de Astronomia, é só abrir um armário e se enfiar num cantinho.

Malfoy estendeu a pena para ele.

– Agora você está pensando como um Slytherin. Mas, infelizmente, eu não vou pra Torre de Astronomia. Eu vou precisar estar em expansões abertas de terra pra poder cobrir a extensão do meu projeto. E a não ser que eu queira começar rendez-vous com vacas...

Malfoy teve um arrepio. Harry inclinou-se sobre sua carteira pensativo.

– Parece que vai ser um saco - ele comentou.

– É.

– ... eu podia ir com você, se você quiser?

Malfoy ergueu os olhos, extremamente cinzas. Era uma cor que não revelava nada.

– Você não faz Astronomia - ele disse - Outro exemplo puro da sua estupidez, Potter, pois é uma ótima matéria. Não me diga que a sua vida é tão patética que você quer sair pra deitar em campos monótonos por diversão?

Harry baixou os olhos para a madeira da carteira:

– Hermione e Ron estão planejando sair juntos. Essa noite está prometendo ser tão patética que é capaz de eu fazer isso mesmo. Além do mais, eu achei que você ia gostar da companhia.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e sorriu de lado para Malfoy:

– Mas já que você quer se livrar de mim pra ter mais tempo de conquistar coisinhas bonitas...

Os lábios de Malfoy se contorceram:

– Eu disse isso? Ah, tá, você pode vir então. Agora foge, Gryffindorzinho, antes que o mestre de Poções malvado te pegue.

Harry notou que Snape estava presente e carrancudo e saiu correndo para a sua carteira.

xxxxxx

Harry estava deitado sobre o cobertor, sentindo-se estranhamente calmo.

Havia algo maravilhoso sobre o céu esta noite - algo que o lembrava da felicidade que sentia quando jogava Quidditch. Até nesse momento, negro e vazio, ele parecia um vasto playground. E o campo estava calmo, a escuridão protegia, e ninguém esperava nada dele.

Ele olhou para Malfoy, seu perfil contra a noite, pressionando os omnioculars de encontro à vista. De vez em quando ele se inclinava sobre o pergaminho e fazia anotações com sua pena, afastando os cabelos dos olhos e sorrindo casualmente para Harry enquanto o fazia.

Malfoy certamente não dava a Harry a impressão de querer nada dele, nem mesmo a sua companhia. Malfoy era uma criatura tão auto-suficiente; havia sobrevivido sem amigos de verdade por anos - se você não contasse Crabbe e Goyle. Harry refletiu que provavelmente não fazia diferença para Malfoy se ele estivesse ali ou não. Aquilo o incomodava um pouco.

Era um sentimento tão novo para ele - para Harry Potter - querer que alguém prestasse mais atenção a ele.

Harry sorriu de novo, a cabeça descansando sobre suas palmas abertas enquanto ele observava o céu.

– Por que você está sorrindo assim, Potter? - perguntou Malfoy distraído, escrevendo mais uma nota.

– Oh... nada. Eu estou apenas... contente.

Contente. Essa era a palavra.

– Num campo congelado no meio da noite? Alguém já te disse que você tem uma expectativa de vida muito baixa?

Harry socou Malfoy de leve no braço.

– Ah, entendi. Você está contente porque pode sair batendo num pobre e indefeso Slytherin. Você sabe, sadismo não é a resposta pra vida.

– Achei que era a _única_ resposta pra vida dos Slytherins.

– Ah - fez Malfoy, sem negar nada - Mas você não é um Slytherin.

Harry ergueu-se em um cotovelo:

– Eu quase fui.

Malfoy deixou cair seus omnioculars.

– _O quê_?

Harry sentiu uma faísca de triunfo irracional pois agora tinha a atenção de Malfoy.

– O Chapéu Seletor queria me botar em Slytherin - ele admitiu, e então adicionou quieto, esperando que Malfoy não se ofendesse - Eu disse que não.

Malfoy nem notou a sua tentativa de ser delicado.

– Você - ele se admirou - Harry Potter, a epítome de todas as coisas Gryffindor. Quase foi jogado no ninho das cobras - ele começou a rir de repente, uma risada gostosa e solta - Putz, _essa_ eu queria ter visto.

Harry se deitou de novo, as estrelhas brilhando na frente de seus olhos.

– É - ele disse - Ia ser ótimo.

– Ah, os jeitos múltiplos que eu ia encontrar pra fazer da sua vida uma miséria - disse Malfoy com arrependimento - A gente dividiria um quarto por cinco anos. Eu poderia ter te enlouquecido.

Harry fechou os olhos, o ar da noite brincando em seu rosto. O único som familiar era a voz de Malfoy e o arranhar da pena dele.

– Umm. Então você não acha que teríamos nos tornado amigos mais cedo?

– Nós somos amigos agora?

Harry ergueu-se, piscando como se houvesse uma luz forte brilhando na frente de seus olhos, e olhou para Malfoy.

A expressão de Malfoy era de dúvida e não de rancor, e Harry sentiu um fluxo de alívio intenso percorrê-lo.

– Eu sei - disse Malfoy, a voz precisa e sem paixão como o seu dever de casa - Que você pediu pra ser meu amigo, e eu disse que sim. Mas você é meu amigo?

Harry se sentou, sem saber o que falar, querendo dizer algo especial.

Finalmente, tudo que ele pode botar pra fora com esforço foi:

– Sim.

Ele esperou uma resposta sentindo-se um pouco tenso.

– Ah, bom - respondeu Malfoy, erguendo a cabeça para as estrelas e terminando o seu mapa com um movimento exagerado.

Harry esperou, sentindo-se meio estranho, que Malfoy lhe desse uma resposta apropriada, que reciprocasse com palavras que indicassem alguma emoção.

Essa amizade era tão esquisita, tão diferente da camaradagem familiar e confortável que tinha com Ron e Hermione, e do companheirismo sem exigências de Seamus e Dean. Isso era algo muito novo, novo o suficiente para que ele sentisse tensão e incerteza, mas ao mesmo tempo era... intenso. Significava mais para ele do que Seamus e Dean e... tinha a capacidade de machucá-lo sem a segurança oferecida por Ron e Hermione.

E agora ele estava deitado aqui, os nervos à flor da pele, esperando por algo que Malfoy parecia não ter a intenção de dar.

Ele sentiu um desejo obscuro de revidar:

– É claro, então eu nunca teria feito amizade com Ron e Hermione - ele disse, pronunciando os nomes com afeição deliberada.

– É, teria sido uma tragédia - disse Malfoy.

– Eu não sei porque você os odeia tanto - disse Harry.

Malfoy estava guardando os livros e não olhou para Harry quando respondeu, o seu perfil revelando nada mais que uma certa abstração:

– Eu não os odeio. Mas você sabe como eu me sinto em relação aos... tudo bem, nascidos Muggle. E quanto àquela matilha de Weasleys... - seus lábios ondularam-se - Meu pai me contou tudo sobre eles.

– Os Weasleys são gente muito boa - disse Harry com raiva, sentando-se.

O rosto de Malfoy estava bem próximo do seu agora, ajoelhado ao lado de sua bolsa, e a raiva não era recíproca em seus olhos. Ele parecia ao contrário, muito centrado.

– O pai dele atacou o meu numa livraria. Eu não ligo se eles são inimigos, não tem desculpa pra esse tipo de comportamento. E os filhos dele são do mesmo jeito. Aqueles gêmeos costumavam rosnar pras crianças que haviam acabado de ser colocadas em Slytherin. As pessoas me chamam de preconceituoso, mas eu não desço tão baixo. E quanto ao seu bichinho de estimação Weasley - ele é igual aos irmãos. Ele não gosta de mim por causa da minha família, e eu não gosto dele pelo mesmo motivo. É assim que as coisas são, embora os Weasleys não precisassem agir como selvagens.

– Não é verd...

_Eu ouvi sobre a família dele. O meu pai diz que... o pai de Malfoy não precisou de uma desculpa pra passar pro Lado das Trevas._

Harry lembrou-se da risadinha de escárnio de Ron quando ouviu sobre esse menino Malfoy chamado Draco. Ele havia se sentido no direito de ser desagradável por causa de quem Malfoy era.

Uma coisa positiva de não ter pais. Harry não havia herdado seus ódios e opiniões.

– Ron é uma boa pessoa - disse Harry cansado, deitando-se e olhando as estrelas novamente - Você não devia julgar uma pessoa só por causa da família à qual ela pertence.

_A família inteira é podre_.

– Diz isso pra ele - disse Malfoy com desdém.

– Eu vou - respondeu Harry - E vou continuar dizendo pra você também.

Malfoy empurrou sua bolsa pro lado e se esticou no cobertor.

– Ah, não enche, Potter. Ou eu mando os meus capangas te pegarem.

– Hah - riu Harry - Eu não tenho medo de você.

– Naturalmente. Harry Potter não tem medo de _nada_ - disse Malfoy zombeteiro.

– Cala a boca!

– Potter destemido. Você é o único na escola cujo sangue não congela de medo de vez em quando.

– E por que o meu sangue congelaria?

– O Menino que Era Completamente Cego. Por um ano as pessoas desapareceram no mundo lá fora, e Hogwarts estava segura. E agora estudantes desaparecem bem debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore, e a nossa escola não é mais segura que esse campo, e todos nós sabemos que é alguém de dentro que está ajudando ele. Você nunca fica com medo?

– Eu nunca te peguei tremendo com a cabeça enfiada embaixo das cobertas.

– Isso é porque eu tenho nervos de aço - anunciou Malfoy com grandeza - Potter! Seu bastardo, você tem um travesseiro?

– Eu estou usando a minha capa. Viu, eu visto uma capa. E um suéter. Porque é fevereiro, e está frio, e eu não sou um idiota.

– Como ousa me chamar de idiota? Meus advogados entrarão em contato pela manhã.

Malfoy cometeu a vilania de tentar roubar a capa dobrada, e só conseguiu puxar uma pequena ponta.

– Tá legal - ele disse demonstrando sua insatisfação - Anda pra lá um pouco, Potter.

Harry sentiu uma lambida do cabelo loiro fazer cócegas em sua orelha, e abriu um espaço para Malfoy. O céu estava calmo, e a respiração de Malfoy ao seu lado era regular e reconfortante.

– Você _fica_ assustado? - Harry perguntou depois de um tempo.

– Umm? É claro que sim Potter, eu não sou um Gryffindor metido a valentão. Lembra quando o seu Patronus estúpido veio bem pra cima de mim naquele jogo de Quidditch no terceiro ano? Aquilo foi aterrorizante. O negócio veio bem na minha direção.

Harry riu suavemente.

– Certo - Malfoy, Goyle e Flint fantasiados de Dementores.

– Eu... não sabia que tinha ido pra cima de você.

– _Se_ foi.

– Aquilo pode ser interpretado como um cumprimento, Malfoy - informou-lhe Harry - Até fantasiado, eu te reconheci como o adversário.

Malfoy falou de esguelha:

– Se ser perseguido por espectros me confere respeito, eu prefiro ser indigno.

– Ah, pára de choramingar.

É claro, pedir a Draco pra parar de reclamar era o mesmo que pedir ao céu pra se tornar amarelo, e...

Draco.

Harry percebeu que pensara o nome naturalmente. Algumas semanas atrás teria sido... estranho. Um conceito quase absurdo. E agora, bem... o nome dele _era_ Draco, não era? Era... o que ele pensava quando olhava para ele. Era natural.

Não que Harry fosse chamá-lo assim.

– Eu não choramingo! - uma pequena pausa - Está frio - Draco reclamou - A gente devia entrar.

– Ummm - estava tudo tão em paz no campo - Daqui a pouco.

xxxxxx

Harry acordou frio e dolorido no dia seguinte. Ele bocejou, apertando os olhos contra a claridade, virou-se e se achou nariz a nariz com Draco.

Ele mordeu a língua e rolou para o outro lado rápido, e então sentou-se reto. As suas roupas estavam molhadas com o orvalho.

– Malfoy, acorda! A gente passou a noite aqui!

Draco resmungou alguma coisa e encostou o rosto na capa de Harry. Ele estava encolhido e dormia profundamente, com o cabelo na cara e os olhos apertados. Era tudo um absurdo.

– Malfoy!

Harry agarrou um ombro e o chacoalhou com urgência.

– Me deixa em paz - disse Draco com a voz abafada.

– Malfoy, acorda!

Draco abriu os olhos um pouco. Então eles se escancararam de repente.

– Potter, o que...oh. Oh, não. Oh, me diz que eu não dormi num campo. Oh, que coisa mais _plebéia_!

– Sim, é isso que está me preocupando - disse Harry, revirando os olhos - Se isso vai afetar a minha posição social. Todo mundo deve estar morto de preocupação.

– Não os meus companheiros de casa - respondeu Malfoy prontamente - Eles vão presumir que eu dormi com alguém. Ugh, minhas roupas estão nojentas... Potter, eu mencionei recentemente o quanto eu te odeio?

Harry se levantou e começou a bater as calças. Ele ofereceu uma mão a Malfoy.

Draco, que ainda estava deitado, apoiou-se em seus cotovelos e olhou para Harry com azedume.

– Eu te _desprezo_.

– É claro que despreza, Malfoy.

Draco pegou na mão de Harry e assistiu enquanto o outro dobrava o cobertor sem oferecer ajuda.

– Você pode carregar a minha bolsa - ele ordenou com mau humor.

– Pro inferno, que eu vou - retornou Harry calmamente.

Draco pegou a bolsa.

– Eu te odeio, eu te abomino. Eu...

– "Detesto" é uma boa - ofereceu Harry.

– Obrigado, Potter. Eu te detesto com o fogo de mil Sóis.

– Cala a boca e vem tomar café.

xxxxxx

Foi preciso uma certa quantidade de persuasão para convencer Draco a tomar café. Ele parecia afixiado à idéia de conseguir uma escova e um espelho.

– Não seja vaidoso, Malfoy. Você não vai perder o café. Você já perde refeições demais.

– Você não é minha babá, Potter. Eu posso perder o café se eu quiser.

– Eu carrego a sua bolsa.

Pausa.

– Até onde?

Então quando Harry adentrou o Great Hall, ele estava carregando a bolsa do Draco além de tudo mais. Draco o abandonou na porta, se jogou em uma cadeira na mesa Slytherin e exigiu café em tons estridentes.

No caso de todo mundo ainda não estar olhando.

Ron e Hermione o receberam com partes iguais de repreensão e alívio histérico. Aparentemente, Ron pensava que ele estava com uma garota. Hermione não quis dizer o que pensou.

Ambos estavam horrorizados com os fatos.

– Num _campo_, Harry, o perigo...

– Com _Malfoy_, Harry, ugh...

Harry olhou para a mesa Slytherin, onde uma interrogação do mesmo gênero acontecia. Draco estava se recusando a responder às perguntas, e tinha o rosto enterrado no ombro de Pansy. Pansy olhava para a cabeça dele com solicitude quase maternal. Blaise Zabini colocou a mão no ombro de Draco.

Hermione tocou o braço de Harry. Ele piscou, surpreso.

– Eu não vou brigar com você, Harry... você parece transtornado e cansado. Mas você precisa ter mais cuidado.

– Desculpa. Eu não quis te preocupar... - disse Harry - E eu não estou transtornado!

xxxxxx

Naquela sexta, Draco não apareceu.

Harry não gostou. Desde segunda, Draco parecia ter entendido que devia dar uma desculpa a Harry se não fosse aparecer. Harry gostava menos ainda do fato de ele mesmo ter aparecido todo dia lealmente por semanas.

E... que ele se importava tanto o incomodava. Porque, porra, ele queria ver Draco, e devia ser ok poder admitir.

Eles eram _amigos_. Ele havia dito as palavras, e agora elas tinham significado para ele.

E Draco havia lhe dado a senha Slytherin, e dito que ele podia aparecer a qualquer hora.

Harry ficou enojado de si mesmo ao achar-se barganhando consigo mesmo pelo prazer de ver Draco.

_Eu não vou usar a senha, mas eu posso bater e perguntar se ele está lá. Não seria uma invasão de privacidade. E se ele não estiver fazendo nada importante, ele virá até a porta. Talvez ele até queira que eu vá. Ele gosta de testar as pessoas. Ele gosta de me testar_.

É, ele ia dar uma passada nas masmorras Slytherin.

xxxxxx

Harry olhou em volta com surpresa ao notar que já estava em frente à entrada de Hogwarts.

Harry soube que havia algo estranho acontecendo assim que a entrada para as masmorras foi aberta. Havia uma quantidade anormal de barulho e confusão, e a garota que abriu a porta estava usando um decote enorme.

Harry educadamente desviou os olhos dos seios expostos, e perguntou se podia ver Malfoy. Foi outra indicação de que havia algo estranho quando a garota piscou e obedeceu imediatamente.

_As pupilas dela estavam dilatadas? Alguém tem que ficar de olho nesses Slytherins_.

Aquele era Blaise Zabini usando couro?

Esse tipo de coisa simplesmente não era normal.

Oh, bom, ali estava Draco.

Harry piscou.

Draco apoiou o antebraço na entrada, jogando o peso para o lado, e olhou para Harry como quem espera uma resposta.

Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta, e uma camisa cor de prata grudada na pele. Seu cabelo estava macio e brilhante, como se ele tivesse passado horas arrumando-o.

– Umm - fez Harry - Oi.

– Oi - disse Draco, parecendo levemente divertido - Por um acaso estava passando pelo bairro, né? Eu prometo, nenhum sacrifício de virgens está para começar.

– O que está havendo?

Draco pareceu surpreso.

– A visita usual à boate. Você sabe, embaixo do Três Vassouras. Todos os Slytherins mais velhos vão juntos, todo mês. Eu achei que você sabia.

– Não...

– Fazer o quê - Draco deu de ombros - Eu te convidaria pra ir junto, mas eu tenho lembranças horríveis de você dançando. E além do mais, eles te comeriam vivo.

– Oh... é claro. Divirta-se.

– Esse é o plano. Te vejo por aí, Potter.

– Er... tchau.

Harry se sentiu estranhamente desolado quando a entrada se fechou em sua cara.

xxxxxx

– Ah, claro, as pequenas orgias dos Slytherins - disse Hermione empertigando-se - Usando a descupa da solidariadade pra ficar bêbado e passar a mão no outro.

Aparentemente, todos sabiam menos Harry.

Típico.

– Bem, Harry, não fica tristonho por causa disso - disse Hermione - Você pode aproveitar que está livre para começar a estudar para os seus N.E.W.T.s.

Ron estava sentado em uma mesa, meio carrancudo, e Hermione desenhava um mapa usando um código de cores. Ginny estava espiando por trás dos ombros de Ron com a expressão feliz de quem só ia tirar os N.E.W.T.s dali a um ano ou mais.

Ron mexeu os lábios dizendo: "Corra! Salve-se!" quando Hermione não estava olhando.

– Emocionante - disse Harry desanimado, adicionando logo depois com energia - Eu não estou _tristonho_!

Hermione fez cara de alguém que gostaria de contestar essa declaração, mas apertou os lábios e manteve um silêncio discreto.

– É bom ter você aqui - disse Ginny com a voz meio apagada, derrubando sua caneta e ficando vermelha.

– Obrigado, Ginny - disse Harry, comovido. Ginny tornou-se carmin novamente.

– Pelo menos senta longe do fogo - pediu Hermione - Você está aí há horas. Deve estar assando.

– A gente pode dar umas voltas no campo de Quidditch - sugeriu Ron com esperança.

– Ron, esse dever de Herbologia já está atrasado - disse Hermione, fixando um olhar ameaçador em Ron - Você vai fazer isso nem que eu tenha que te amarrar na cadeira.

– Que pervertido, Granger. Quem diria que você tem camadas escondidas?

A balbucio relaxado fez a cabeça de Harry se levantar com um movimento brusco.

Draco escorava-se à entrada Gryffindor. Seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado e seu rosto afogueado, mas ele ainda estava arrumado e sua expressão era mais fria do que nunca.

– Malfoy - disse Harry, supreendendo-se com o prazer não disfarçado em sua voz.

Draco inclinou a cabeça:

– A festa estava chata - ele explicou - Eu fiquei entediado. Vim ver se você ainda quer fazer alguma coisa.

Harry não conseguiu conter um sorriso:

– Claro... é claro. Vamos agora.

xxxxxx

Draco se recusou a sair da escola com as roupas que estava usando.

– Eu posso pegar um resfriado - ele informou a Harry num tom repreensivo - É um milagre que eu não tenha morrido daquela pequena expedição ao campo. Eu sou frágil, você sabe.

Harry se lembrou desse garoto supostamente frágil atirando bolas nas pessoas, mas resolveu ficar calado.

– Não - ele decidiu - A gente pode ir pro meu quarto. Não haverão Slytherins por lá um bom tempo ainda.

Então eles foram. E Harry estava chocado.

– Esse lugar é _ótimo_! Você está me dizendo que todo monitor Slytherin ganha um desses?

O quarto _era_ ótimo. Todo decorado com o verde Slytherin, é claro, com uma escrivaninha, e uma lareira, e...

– Você tem dois armários! É ridículo!

Draco fez uma careta:

– Eu _sei_! Eu disse pro Snape que ele não podia esperar que eu sobrevivesse sem três, mas ele me escuta? O homem tem o coração de pedra.

Harry se jogou na poltrona macia em frente a Draco, e lançou-lhe um longo olhar incrédulo.

– Você não precisa de três armários. _Ninguém_ precisa de três armários.

Draco fez outra careta na direção dele:

– E você entende disso, seu desastre ambulante?

– Eu entendo, graças a você eu não preciso mais nem de um armário.

– Pára de martelar nesse assunto, Potter - Draco se espreguiçou - Eu disse que te levaria a Hogsmeade e te diria o que comprar, e eu vou.

– Você não vai me_ dizer_ o que comprar.

Draco fez muchocho:

– Ah.

– Mas a gente pode ir a Hogsmeade amanhã, se você quiser - a voz de Harry era casual.

Draco tornou-se frio subitamente, seus traços relaxados presos gradualmente.

– Não posso. Eu tenho que encontrar a minha mãe pra nossa reuniãozinha.

– Ah.

Harry engoliu em seco, tentando lutar contra a vontade de perguntar _você está bem_, palavras que Draco não apreciaria, e lutando contra o desapontamento.

Foi aí que Draco, como era de hábito, jogou seus cálculos no chão e pisoteou-os.

– Você pode vir comigo, se quiser - ele disse casualmente.

Harry hesitou. Ele lembrou-se da mulher de expressão soberba, e do fato de essa mulher ser a viúva de Lucius Malfoy. Ele tinha suas dúvidas se queria encontrar Narcissa Malfoy de novo.

Mas por outro lado, ele não tinha mais nada pra fazer... e um dia sem Draco parecia-lhe extraordinariamente sem apelo.

– Tá - ele concordou cauteloso.

Draco lhe deu um breve sorriso brilhante, e recostou-se em sua poltrona, o fogo brincando em seus cabelos, sugerindo então que jogassem baralho.

Foi assim que Harry se achou seguindo Draco meio sem jeito enquanto se dirigiam à mulher esperando na praça de Hogsmeade.

Ela era mais baixa do que Harry se lembrava.

– Olá, mãe - disse Draco - Esse é o amigo que eu disse que traria.

Narcissa olhou para Harry e piscou.

Então ela disse numa voz neutra:

– Esse é Harry Potter.

– Nota máxima pelo poder de observação, mãe - disse Draco calmamente.

Narcissa sorriu e estendeu uma mão a Harry, que a apertou sentindo-se um tanto abobalhado.

– Isso quer dizer que eu não vou receber a próxima edição de "Porque eu Odeio Aquele Babaca Potter, Volume IV, Parte VII"? Que pena. Achei envolvente.

Narcissa não se parecia muito com o filho, que lembrava muito o pai. O cabelo dela era dourado, bem mais escuro, e seus olhos eram de um azul frio. A sua pele era levemente bronzeada.

Mas ela tinha uma certa delicadeza refinada de traços que faziam-na parecer com ele quando falava, ou se movia, e o seu sorriso lento e rico era como o dele.

Harry entendeu o que Draco quis dizer sobre sua mãe. Havia uma frieza em seus olhos, e a forma como ela agia com Draco - graciosa mas distante - era a mesma que usava com Harry. Ainda assim...

– Prazer em conhecê-la - ele disse, pensando se era verdade.

– O prazer é todo meu - respondeu Narcissa secamente - Você parece ser capaz de formar frases coerentes, o que é mais do que eu posso dizer sobre os pobrezinhos Vincent e Gregory.

– Mãe!

Claramente, esse era um assunto favorito da Sra Malfoy.

– Draco não tem bom gosto para amigos - ela continuou - Com a exceção da companhia presente, é claro. Aquela criança, Pansy, sempre me olhou como se eu fosse a namorada não-respeitável que Draco trouxe pra casa, e aquele menino Blaise tentou seduzir pelo menos um de nós.

Harry estava notando que o gosto de Malfoy por conversas chocantes também havia sido herdado.

– Bem, meninos - disse Narcissa - Onde vocês querem ir? Estou inteiramente ao seu dispor.

Os olhos de Malfoy apertaram-se de forma calculista. Harry deu um passo alarmado para trás.

– Não podemos aparecer em público com ele vestido assim.

xxxxxx

Robe Wardrobe havia sido uma loja extremamente exclusiva por anos, feita sob medida para atender às necessidades de todo bruxo precisando de um alfaiate. Não obstante, Harry notou que os atendentes fizeram alvoroço em torno de Malfoy com especial ansiedade, quando eles entraram na loja. Draco respondeu às atenções com indiferença entediada, como se estivesse acostumado àquilo. Narcissa sorriu discretamente enquanto caminhava para frente.

Harry desejou ter trazido a sua Capa de Invisibilidade quando Malfoy foi direto a um mostruário de roupas e começou a falar com uma voz alta e imperiosa:

– Seleção pobre, é claro. Oh não, isso ia te deixar ainda _mais_ horrível. Tira esse amarelo de perto de mim e nunca deixem meus olhos verem isso de novo.

Narcissa deu um sorriso calmo de anfitriã graciosa.

– Draco sempre se interessou por roupas. Isso me preocupava bastante quando ele era mais novo.

Harry tentou bater papo com ela:

– Parou de te preocupar quando ele começou a puxar rabos-de-cavalo no parquinho da escola?

Narcissa ficou pensativa.

– Eu não me lembro de ele puxar rabos-de-cavalo. Mas ele deixou algumas pessoas inconscientes batendo nelas com o baldinho e a pazinha. Ele nunca foi de fazer as coisas pela metade.

– Eu fui uma criança encantadora - interveio Draco - Um prazer de conhecer. Tão educado. Tão precoce. E é claro, tão lindo - ele largou uma pilha de roupas nos braços de Harry - Experimenta essas pra começar.

– Os tutores pediam demissão um atrás do outro - murmurou Narcissa, como se estivesse falando de uma criança da qual ouvira falar e não da criança que nascera dela. Ela mostrou onde estavam as cabines para Harry.

– Diziam que ele era um monstrinho despótico. E mordia também.

Harry entrou na cabine hesitante. Para começar, ele não estava acostumado a se trocar em cubículos. E o que era mais, seu trabalho era dificultado pois Draco ficava jogando roupas pra dentro da cabine constantemente.

Era como estar no meio de uma chuva de roupas. E as roupas...

– Malfoy, esses jeans _não são _do meu tamanho.

– É claro que são - respondeu Draco alegremente - Os que você está usando é que não são.

– Malfoy, nenhuma dessas roupas é do meu tamanho.

– Potter, confia em mim.

– Não!

– Potter, você não quer que todas as meninas fiquem a fim de você?

– Eu... o que... - Harry parou - Elas vão?

– Bem, não - a voz de Draco era pragmática - Mas a gente não pode te "polissucar" em mim por nenhum período de tempo, então isso vai ter que dar.

Com o tempo, a chuva de roupas e os sons de Draco insultando a mercadoria e a equipe a torto e a direito pararam. Harry foi abandonado à dificuldade de entrar nas roupas estúpidas.

– Potter, você não consegue nem se vestir? - gritou Draco - Anda logo, senão eu vou entrar aí pra te dar uma mão.

Harry se vestiu mais rápido do que achava ser humanamente possível. Então ele saiu, sentindo-se inseguro quanto ao caso todo.

– Muito bonito, Harry - Narcissa elogiou.

Draco aproximou as sobrancelhas.

– Mal dá pro gasto, Potter. Próxima!

Ele fez Harry experimentar todas as peças de roupa que havia jogado dentro da cabine. E depois, para coroar a indignidade, ele o fez comprar todas elas.

xxxxxx

Narcissa e Harry caminhavam pelo pier do lago de Hogsmeade enquanto o Sol se punha. Harry estava exausto, carregado de sacolas e... sentia-se feliz. Draco não estava por perto.

– Eu presumo que essa estranha camaradagem tenha sido fruto do incidente no Torneio? - perguntou Narcissa de repente.

Ela tinha todo o tato de Draco, por sinal.

– Er, sim - respondeu Harry.

– Mãe, não comece a interrogá-lo - disse Malfoy, aparecendo do nada com um pirulito sabor sangue na mão.

– Onde você conseguiu isso? - perguntou Harry desconfiado.

– Pesquisando.

– Pesquisando o quê?

O sorriso de Draco era luminoso:

– A frase "fácil como tirar doce de uma criança".

– Draco!

– Malfoy!

– Acalmem-se - disse Draco sem dar muita bola, estendendo a mão para o carrinho de doces no fim do pier - Eu disse aquilo pra criar efeito dramático. Ei, eu tive uma idéia.

– Harry, você parece ser um menino doce e bem-criado - observou Narcissa - Não devia se associar a gente como o meu filho.

Draco circulou-os, ainda sorrindo, e encostou-se às grades do pier.

– Vocês podiam se casar - ele sugeriu - Então poderiam juntar seus esforços de me criar como um ser humano decente. Que tal, Potter, você é um herói e tudo, gosta de missões impossíveis.

– Não missões _tão_ impossíveis.

Narcissa e Draco riram.

– Eu acho que os elfos domésticos ficaram com a parte mais pesada de te criar - comentou Narcissa.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Draco.

– É - ele disse distante - Eu me lembro.

Ele ficou de pé em cima da grade, e passou a se equilibrar tentando chegar até o fim.

Narcissa observou o filho. Pela primeira vez, Harry percebeu o quão frios eram seus olhos azuis.

– Eu nunca fui uma mulher maternal - ela disse - Nunca me interessei por crianças.

Harry ficou em silêncio, incerto sobre o que dizer.

– O interesse que eu tinha, Lucius desencorajou. Ele não queria que o filho crescesse fraco - a voz clara de Narcissa não demonstrava emoção - Teria ficado tudo bem, se Draco fosse igual a nós. Mas Draco sempre foi um pouco... apaixonado. Ele sente demais, e não consegue esconder o que sente.

Harry pessoalmente achava que Draco era talentoso na arte de ser enigmático. Todavia, ele lembrou-se da voz fria de Lucius Malfoy, da primeira vez que a ouviu, aconselhando seu filho que não era sábio ser nada menos que gentil com Harry Potter. Draco nunca havia dado a mínima atenção ao conselho.

Ele também reconheceu a diferença entre os sorrisos de Narcissa e Draco. Havia um calor por trás do sorriso de Draco, uma paixão que essa mulher não possuía.

Considerando o ambiente onde havia crescido, Draco era bastante demonstrativo.

– Lucius sempre tentou reprimi-lo - meditou Narcissa - Naturalmente, só fez piorar. Você deve ter notado que Draco não é muito receptivo a ser moldado.

Harry murmurou algo mais educado que "isso é totalmente óbvio".

– E agora... Lucius está morto, e fomos ambos deixados sem ele, e Draco acha que... ele, bem. Ele o amava - ela concluiu - E eu deixo ele amá-lo. É mais fácil assim.

Harry olhou para Draco.

– Ele te ama - ele disse num impulso - Deu pra perceber.

A expressão guardada de Narcissa o fez lembrar-se de outro rosto.

– Pobre Harry - ela disse com leveza - Mães ansiosas depositando suas dores em você. Não deve ser nada divertido.

– Eu não me importo - disse Harry baixinho.

– Está frio aqui nessa grade - gritou Draco para eles - Quando é o jantar?

Ele vestia os ares imperiosos novamente, os ares que Harry presumira vinham de sempre ter o que queria. Agora ele refletiu que talvez Draco só conseguisse o que queria se fingisse indiferença.

– Quando você quer jantar, Draco? - perguntou sua mãe.

– Imediatamente! - Draco parou e considerou um pouco - E chocolate quente!

Harry tirou as dúvidas da mente, colocando em seu lugar a incredulidade divertida que sempre o seguia quando estava com Draco.

Narcissa tocou o braço de Harry.

E– stou feliz que seja amigo de Draco - ela disse - Ele queria tanto.

Harry estava ocupado olhando para Draco, que afastava da testa o cabelo tão fino que formava e desformava nós no vento. Ele viu os traços delicados de Narcissa na fineza de seus pulsos, e na estrutura de seu rosto e pescoço.

Ele viu um olhar curiosamente indomável nos olhos que refratavam luz prateada sob o céu pálido.

– Desculpe? - Harry perguntou, distraído - O que foi?

– Nada... deixa pra lá - disse Narcissa.


	7. Conversa Direta

**Luz Embaixo D'Água **

**Nome Original: Underwater Light**

**Autora: Maya**

**Tradutora: Elnara**

**Beta 01: Lilibeth**

**Beta 02: G.W.M.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

**Conversa Direta**

_If you want me all you have to do is ask a thousand questions_

_Could you put a name to someone elses's sigh?_

_Could you put a face to someone elses's eyes?_

_Is it someone that you'd maybe recognize?_

_But it all fades into morning when you open your eyes.

* * *

_

Draco olhou em volta como um caçador procurando a presa, de pé embaixo das folhas verdes das árvores das pastagens de Hagrid, fazendo muchocho.

– O fim de março – ele rosnou – Trazendo o início de abril. Anunciando a primavera e os dias brilhantes, que por sua vez, se transformam em doces céus de verão.

Ele pronunciou cada inicial como se fosse uma afronta pessoal a ele.

Harry segurou um sorriso.

– E isso te incomoda porque...?

– Eu odeio o verão – disse Draco, apertando os olhos e pronunciando a palavra como se o verão fosse ver uma coisa se ele colocasse as mãos nele.

– Certo – disse Harry indulgente, olhando para a pálida luz do Sol e depois para Draco – Me diz porque.

– O Sol, é claro – contou-lhe Draco – Todo mundo exibindo seus bronzeados podres. Eu acho inaceitável que eu não consiga um. Eu já fiz de tudo. E _você_, eu suponho, deve se bronzear?

Harry piscou ao receber o olhar acusador de Draco:

– Bem... um pouco.

Draco bufou indignado:

– Claro. Deixa estar! Eu não ligo. Eu não estou despeitado – ele informou a Harry com despeito – Eu continuo apenas branco que nem um fantasma a cada ano que passa. É ótimo.

O canto de seus lábios curvou-se e ele chutou a grama um tanto maliciosamente.

Harry segurou outro sorriso. Draco agia como um moleque mimado e rabugento às vezes, mas, mesmo assim, de alguma forma, Harry estava começando não só a aceitar o fato, mas a achá-lo estranhamente adorável.

Nunca havia ocorrido a Harry que a pele pálida de Draco pudesse incomodá-lo. Era... parte de Draco, não era?

Harry olhou para Draco. A gola de sua camisa havia descido um pouco, expondo parte da clavícula. O tom de pele fazia seus ossos parecerem mais salientes, como se fossem cortar através da carne delicada. Havia algo de frágil em sua pele, algo que, associado aos cabelos, fariam-no parecer uma criança não fosse pela fria inteligência de seus olhos.

Ninguém tinha a pele que nem Draco.

– Revoltante – ele concluiu como se enojado.

Harry piscou de novo:

– Oh... olha, não. Quer dizer, você é... er... você sabe, muito bonito.

Ele evitou olhar para Draco. Draco olhou para ele escandalizado:

– Seu idiota quatro-olhos! Eu sou lindo pra cacete – ele disse, cruzando os braços – Muito bonito, até parece! Eu nunca fui tão ofendido na vida.

Harry suspirou:

– Deixa pra lá. Talvez esse verão você consiga um bronzeado... ou crie sardas, sei lá.

Draco ficou ainda mais ultrajado:

– Sardas! Isso não tem graça, Potter...

– Er... foi mal.

– Eu diria que sim – murmurou Draco – Muito bonito. Sardas. Uma profanação da minha pele aristocráticamente clara. Um dia, Potter, alguma garota vai te dar um tapa na cara.

– Você vive me fazendo promessas, mas elas nunca se cumprem – brincou Harry – Você me prometeu atenção se eu comprasse essas roupas estúpidas, e elas tiveram absolutamente nenhum efeito.

– É claro. Ginny Weasley apenas aconteceu de querer derrubar mingau no colo.

– Eu... aquilo não teve nada a ver comigo!

Draco abaixou a cabeça para esconder um sorriso afetado, o que era o mais perto que ele podia chegar, Harry pensou, de tentar poupá-lo do ridículo.

– Bem, Potter. Alguma garota um dia vai pescar esse peixe sem noção de moda ou tato... mas eu não estou dizendo que ela não vai ser uma garota de sorte – ele afastou a franja da testa com um movimento de cabeça – Mas não tão sortuda quanto a garota que _me_ pescar, é claro.

– Oh, é claro.

Draco mordeu o canto do lábio pensativo:

– Na verdade, seria uma honra muito grande para não ser dividida. Talvez eu possa ser compartilhado por um grupo seleto.

Harry não conseguiu segurar o riso. Estava um dia bonito, o Sol brilhava, e em um minuto Draco faria caretas para as últimas monstruosidades de Hagrid. Harry recostou-se à cerca, fechou os olhos e sorriu de novo.

O grito cortou o ar.

E antes de sua mente poder registrar o que havia ouvido, antes de seus olhos poderem abrir-se, seus instintos fizeram-no rapidamente agarrar-se ao braço de Draco enquanto este começava a correr em direção à escola.

xxxxxx

Eles adentraram o Great Hall, onde um grande alvoroço tinha lugar.

Harry olhou em volta frenéticamente para a confusão de rostos em pânico, rostos que ele não reconhecia, e tentou entender as palavras que não eram nada além de gritos e... era tudo um mar de barulho e medo, mas ele ainda segurava o braço de Draco.

Aquilo o fez sentir-se... seguro, como o rápido olhar de Draco que parecia dizer também precisar do conforto.

Ele mal havia registrado a informação quando o rosto manchado de lágrimas de Hermione apareceu à sua frente, e ele sentiu uma terrível consternação e uma pontada de desânimo, pois ele teria que ir até ela... e ele não queria largar Draco.

Hermione inclinou-se sobre ele ao mesmo tempo que Draco se afastou, e ele o perdeu. Ele assistiu enquanto a cabeça loira sumiu na multidão de Slytherins ao mesmo tempo que ele era cercado de Gryffindors.

Ele viu o rosto aberto e amedrontado de Ron, as lágrimas de Neville descendo por sua bochecha, a cabeça vermelho-vivo de Ginny pressionada ao ombro de Dean por um segundo, e ele _soube_, ele soube com um horror frio e crepitante antes mesmo da Hermione começar a falar:

– Doze estudantes foram levados – ela murmurou, a voz falhando – Todos de uma vez, Harry, gente de todas as casas e... Seamus se foi. Ele simplesmente... ele...

Ela torcia as mãos e chorava, Hermione, que sempre fora tão brava, Hermione, que nunca se sentia desamparada. Harry segurou a mão dela e ela apertou forte por um segundo, desesperadamente. Então ela enterrou o rosto no peito de Ron e eles se abraçaram, os dedos trêmulos dele nos cabelos dela. Ela ainda segurava a mão de Harry. Harry encostou-se a eles um pouco, os olhos semi-serrados, fingindo... que não sabia. Que eles eram calorosos, unidos, e igualmente dedicados uns aos outros, como quando eles eram mais novos e viviam aventuras mágicas, e nada podia atingi-los.

Seamus. Seu companheiro de quarto, seu amigo. Seamus que ainda guardava a memorabília da Copa do Mundo de Quidditch e tinha uma queda secreta mas amplamente discutida por Padma Patil. _Seamus._

_Não, pára de pensar nisso!_

– Q... quem mais?

O rosto de Ron estava pálido e doentio. Ele parecia não saber informar.

Harry olhou para Dean, que era sempre centrado, mas Ginny ainda estava encostada a ele e sua namorada Parvati parecia desolada. Ele estava ocupado.

Eventualmente, foi Hermione quem falou novamente, a voz abafada pelas vestes de Ron. Hermione era sempre brava o bastante para assumir o controle em situações de crise, mesmo que estivesse tremendo e a ponto de cair aos pedaços.

– Eu... eu não sei. A maioria estudantes mais novos... Orla Quirke, e o irmãozinho de B... Blaise Zabini, e... alguns calouros. Eu não sei o nome deles, eu... - a voz dela se tranformou em choro – Eu não sei...

– Hermione, está... - começou Harry.

Ron, que nunca fora de demonstrar muito, beijou o cabelo dela e a apertou contra si.

– Está tudo bem, amor – ele disse, encaixando a cabeça dela sob seu queixo – Está tudo bem.

O irmãozinho de Blaise Zabini... Harry não pôde evitar olhar para onde estavam os Slytherins.

Draco estava ajoelhado. Harry nunca o havia visto nessa posição. Sua face era pálida e determinada, enquanto falava com um estudante do primeiro ano.

Harry viu seus lábios formarem as palavras: "você não está com medo", uma ordem quase brutal, mas a confiança de Draco pareceu ser transferida para o menino.

Harry continuou observando, sem saber porque a cena o tocara tanto.

Draco então virou-se para Zabini.

Harry tentou ver a expressão no rosto de Zabini, mas sua cabeça estava abaixada.

– Oh, Harry – sussurrou Ginny – O que vamos fazer?

Harry pegou na mão dela e apertou, e ela chegou mais pra perto dele agradecida. Pobre e doce Ginny. Ele ainda podia ser um herói para ela... ou talvez um amigo.

– Eu não sei – ele disse, notando os olhos molhados dela – Mas não chora, Ginny. Por favor.

Ela encostou-se a ele, agarrando-se ao seu braço.

Harry viu o cabelo de Draco tocar de leve na manga de Zabini.

E então os sons de tristeza e desespero acalmaram-se, pois Dumbledore havia se levantado e estavam todos olhando para ele.

O diretor estava mais velho e frágil agora, mas não era a visão da figura dele mas a _crença_ que tinham nele que ajudava.

_O único bruxo que Você-Sabe-Quem já temeu_.

Hermione e Ginny estavam ambas tentando conter suas lágrimas.

O Professor Dumbledore ainda tinha uma mágica muito poderosa.

– Nós estamos em guerra – ele disse com simplicidade – Em uma guerra, horrores são inevitáveis. Minha consolação está na crença de que vocês sofrerão com coragem. Aqueles que foram levados, eu acredito que vamos recuperar. Aqueles que ficaram, eu sei que irão continuar lutando.

Haviam faces refletindo esperança desesperada por todo o salão.

– Eu sei que posso confiar que vocês serão bravos. O Professor Lupin estará discutindo precauções futuras nas reuniões da Ordem Juvenil, mas a coisa mais importante para vocês agora é que encarem o perigo, e mantenham a convicção de que estamos lutando pelas razões certas e não seremos derrotados.

A tensão foi aliviada em torno de Harry, e uma convicção surgiu nos rostos que o cercavam.

Os Slytherins, Harry notou, olhavam para Dumbledore com respeito mas sem a fé que brilhava através das outras casas. Ele nunca representara para eles o mesmo que para o restante da escola. Draco estava de pé agora, resoluto e loiro e parecendo um pouco um cavaleiro de armadura, se você não percebesse seus olhos. Os Slytherins estavam reunidos em torno dele. Sua mão descansava sobre o braço de Blaise Zabini.

Eles continuaram cercando-o enquanto deixavam o salão, e Harry pensou: _cadê o Snape? Eles precisam de alguém... Draco precisa de alguém..._

Ele queria poder ter falado com ele um pouco mais, mas Draco estava com os Slytherins agora. Ele era deles.

Então Harry vestiu uma expressão corajosa e colocou um braço fraterno em torno de Ginny, e retornou com eles até a Torre Gryffindor. Eles ficaram todos juntos na sala comunal pois ninguém queria encarar as camas vazias, e além do mais, havia segurança em números.

E Harry disse para si mesmo que pertencia ali, com eles, e era tudo de que precisava, e ele sentia-se reconfortado.

xxxxxx

Hermione e Ron encolheram-se no sofá da sala comunal e caíram no sono, segurando-se com força, protegendo-se da dor. Era tarde da noite quando Harry colocou Dean e Neville pra dormir, exaustos e assustados.

– Boa noite, Harry – disse Ginny ao se retirar.

– Boa noite.

Ele pensou no que Draco estaria fazendo agora.

O caminho até sua cama foi percorrido rápido, terrivelmente rápido. Ele tentou não olhar para a cama vazia de Seamus, tentou ignorar os outros fazendo o mesmo, e fingiu que cada movimento dele não era rápido e amedrontado. Harry tentou não pensar que estava sozinho, e que às vezes as pessoas eram levadas durante o sono. Ele tentou convocar a luz do Sol e as risadas de mais cedo.

Não funcionou. Ele se revirava pensando em quem podia ser o próximo: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean... e cercado de pesadelos e ânsia, ele dormiu e...

...Ele estava nadando no lago à noite. Ele sentia-se peculiarmente pesado na água, como se fosse afundar a qualquer momento.

Mas isso significaria se afogar, não? Ele se sentiu estranhamente em paz com a idéia.

Hermione passou por ele em um dos botes que Hagrid usava para transportar calouros, uma lanterna iluminando o livro que lia.

Ele chamou por ela, e ela disse: "Harry, eu estou muito ocupada. Eu tenho uma guerra para lutar. Você podia ficar quieto?"

Quando o próximo bote passou, ele viu Ron, absorto em diagramas com estratégias de Quidditch. Ele gritou seu nome, mas Ron levantou a cabeça e disse: "Sinto muito, Harry, mas depois que eu terminar aqui eu tenho que passar tempo com a Hermione."

Ele pesava mais e mais.

"Sorvete de limão."

Harry se virou e deu de encontro com Draco na água.

"O... o que você disse?"

Draco riu, um som como as reverberações do lago. Ele nadou para trás, a pele molhada brilhante e pálida.

"Em quem você confia?"

Harry estendeu a mão para o outro, e acordou.

A noite o cercava, e sua cama era mais fria que o lago. Dean e Neville dormiam, ele podia ouvi-los, e ele precisava se afastar da ausência do ronco suave de Seamus.

Ele queria ir falar com Draco, mas era o meio da noite e era para ele estar dormindo. E além do mais, percorrer os corredores a essa hora... Harry se levantou e sentou-se no umbral da janela, assistindo à pálida aurora.

– Acordado, Harry? - perguntou Dean.

– Eu... é. Eu tive um sonho esquisito.

Ele podia falar com o Draco no café-da-manhã.

Sobre o quê?

Harry franziu a testa:

– Eu... não me lembro.

xxxxxx

Draco não estava presente no café-da-manhã, e eles não tinham nenhuma aula conjunta com os Slytherins naquele dia. Durante o almoço ele estava cercado de gente; durante o jantar Harry estava ocupado discutindo com os Gryffindors sobre a separação de Dean e Parvati aquela manhã e pensando se o fato tinha alguma coisa a ver com Ginny Weasley, e Draco havia reservado o campo de Quidditch para aquela noite.

Por algum motivo, Harry assistiu ao treino da janela da Torre, mas ele não viu Draco propriamente até a reunião da Ordem Juvenil.

Draco recostava-se em sua cadeira, sua face muito pálida. Ele tinha pequenas olheiras, e seus cabelos estavam levemente desarranjados. Parecia que ele não havia dormido.

_Isso é um absurdo. Alguém devia cuidar dos Slytherins. Ele vai adoecer. _Pansy agarrara uma de suas mãos, o que ele permitiu com ares de realeza. Blaise Zabini estava sentado encostado a ele. Todos os Slytherins amontoavam-se em torno dele, mais próximos do que nunca.

Harry entendeu o porquê nas primeiras palavras de Lupin:

– O Professor Snape está fora, tentando juntar informações para ajudar a explicar o recente ataque. O Professor Black e eu tomaremos seu lugar.

Harry refletiu vagamente se eles estavam desesperados o bastante para deixar Sirius dar aula para os Slytherins de novo. Havia sido proibido desde a Guerra de Pontos do sexto ano, quando Sirius e Snape começaram um ciclo vicioso de remoção de pontos e Gryffindor e Slytherin ambos acabaram com pontos negativos. Harry também se lembrava de ter havido uma confusão na frente do escritório de Dumbledore quando todos pararam de gritar e partiram um pra cima do outro. Harry se lembrou de estar tentando quebrar a cabeça de Draco contra a parede quando Dumbledore apareceu.

Draco sempre havia gostado de Snape, e obviamente sabia de antemão sobre sua ausência. Algumas garotas Slytherin pareciam prestes a chorar.

Draco estava olhando para Lupin, e parecia calmo e absorto. Harry não achou que ele parecesse muito abalado.

– Existem novos regulamentos de segurança – continuou Lupin – Estudantes do primeiro ao terceiro anos estão proibidos de deixar suas salas comunais sem um professor. Um monitor estará encarregado de fazer com que isso se cumpra. Ninguém pode deixar o castelo a não ser que seja para uma aula, e os treinos de Quidditch serão supervisionados por Madam Hooch. Não é permitido a ninguém andar por aí sozinho, por nenhuma razão. Isso inclui os Jovens Conselheiros. Harry Potter, eu te vi vagando sozinho pela escola ontem. Não quero que se repita.

Harry viu a expressão preocupada no rosto de Lupin e se sentiu culpado. _Mas eu estava indo encontrar Draco. Se a gente não pode sair sozinho para se encontrar, e não pode sair da escola, quando eu vou poder vê-lo?_

– Eu sei que muitos de vocês estão tristes – disse Lupin suavemente – Mas a informação que temos de Snape é que as pessoas que perdemos não estão mortas. Vocês-Sabem-Quem anda demonstrando um grande interesse pelo encantamento _Captus_.

Foi Ginny quem timidamente levantou a mão e perguntou do que se tratava.

Lupin, que sempre encorajava discussão, perguntou se algum outro estudante se habilitava a explicar, e a força da mão de Hermione subindo quase à fez levitar da cadeira.

Mas foi Draco quem falou sem ser chamado, sua voz preguiçosa e quase distraída:

– É um novo formato de um feitiço antigo – ele elucidou devagar; Harry observou seus dedos longos e pálidos brincarem abstraídos com uma pena – Antigamente, quando os bruxos eram mais poderosos e haviam mais de nós, podíamos criar um mundo inteiro, contido em uma pequena esfera, e prender pessoas reais dentro dela. Os bruxos então entravam na esfera, e aquele mundo tornava-se seu reino, e as pessoas seus escravos.

Ele não parecia repelido pela idéia. Pelo contrário, ele parecia intrigado, e um pouco como um desenho daqueles bruxos antigos dos livros do Professor Binn, com traços de puro-sangue, e crueldade refinada.

Ron murmurou algo como:

– Típico de _você_, saber...

– Sua namorada também sabe, Weasley – explodiu Draco – A mágica de criar mundos foi perdida, mas acredita-se que magia negra tenha sido usada recentemente para criar prisões dentro de esferas. Mil Azkabans pequenininhas que Você-Sabe-Quem guarda nos bolsos, que Dementores patrulham e das quais ninguém pode escapar. A vantagem para ele, é que ele pode torturar gente do nosso lado para obter informação, e convertê-los, talvez usar os puro-sangues para reprodução arranjada mais tarde. A vantagem para nós é que... há a possibilidade de resgatá-los.

A voz de Ron soou um pouco mais alta:

– Estranho que você entenda tanto de magia negra, Malfoy.

Draco recostou-se em sua cadeira:

– Conheça seu inimigo, Weasley.

– Porque é claro, sua família sempre foi tão oposta à magia negra – devolveu Ron – O seu papai te ensinou...

– Ron, pára! - exclamou Harry.

– _Não abre a boca pra falar do meu pai!_

A voz de Draco falhou e Pansy estendeu as mãos para ele... ele a afastou com um gesto imperioso. Harry, cuidadoso, não devolveu o olhar chocado de Ron.

– Eu acho que podemos nos reprimir de ataques pessoais, senhores – a voz de Lupin era calma, mas o efeito foi instantâneo – Bem explicado, Sr Malfoy, obrigado. Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

A voz cortante de Blaise Zabini era quase uma acusação:

– É verdade que tem alguém dentro de Hogwarts ajudando o Dark Lord, não é?

_Draco andou falando com ele_.

Mas fazia sentido, como fez quando Draco contou a Harry. Era algo que todos sabiam, mas que ninguém comentava a não ser na forma de sussurros malformados.

Lupin olhou nos olhos de Zabini. Harry sabia que Lupin não mentiria pra um de seus estudantes.

– Sim... eu acredito que sim. Mas não temos idéia de quem possa ser. Eu só posso pedir a vocês que sejam discretos e fiquem de olho em qualquer sinal de que alguém esteja se comunicando com o outro lado.

Todos os estudantes se olhando com medo e desconfiança podia facilmente evoluir e se tornar paranóia. E talvez esse fosse o plano de Voldemort.

Harry ficou horrorizado ao se pegar olhando para os rostos à sua volta, procurando algum sinal de culpa.

– Obrigado. Os monitores podem acompanhar os outros até suas salas comunais agora. O Conselho Juvenil precisa discutir mais medidas de segurança.

Harry sorriu para Ginny quando esta se levantou, pois ela estava tão branca e assustada, como se não houvesse ainda digerido as palavras de Lupin. Ela sorriu de volta, mas seus lábios estavam trêmulos.

Harry considerou apertar a mão dela, mas se distraiu com a visão de Pansy dando um beijo hesitante no rosto de Draco. Draco permitiu, os lábios de Pansy tocando de leve na linha suave e branca da sua maçã do rosto, e Harry pensou, _mas ele não gosta que as pessoas toquem nele, ele não quer que ela faça isso..._

Então ela se retirou, acompanhada de suas amiguinhas Slytherins e de Crabbe e Goyle, deixando Blaise e Draco. Harry notou que Blaise trouxe sua cadeira mais próxima a Malfoy depois que eles se foram.

– Certo – disse Lupin com quieta intensidade, assim que a porta se fechou atrás do último não-membro do Conselho – A situação é grave. Todos temos que agir nessa emergência, e é algo que não podemos evitar. Aqui estão mapas de Hogwarts, com pontos de perigo e que podem marcar rotas de escape, e também encantado para mostrar a localização de todos dentro da escola.

A versão de guerra do Mapa do Maroto, cortesia dos Sr.s Moony e Padfoot.

– Os Professores precisarão de ajuda para vigiar esses pontos de perigo, e com a ajuda do Sr Boot eu fiz um horário para vocês...

Lupin distribuiu mapas e horários, e Harry pegou os dele automaticamente, pegando uma pena para escrever seu nome no topo, e ouvindo Lupin listar os participantes.

– E na terça à noite, Padma Patil e Professora Sinistra guardarão a estátua da bruxa de um olho só...

Uma lista de nomes, e Harry a estava lendo junto com Lupin, e...

– ... e Hannah Abbot vigiará...

– Ei! - disse Harry. A sua voz soou alta demais, absolutamente inapropriada para o momento de planejamento prático mas ele não ligou.

– O que eu vou fazer?

Os olhos de Lupin semicerraram-se, como se para proteger-se da dor de Harry. Hermione evitava olhar para ele. Draco olhou, mas de maneira descompromissada.

– Por que o meu nome não está na lista?

– Bem, Harry. Nós todos achamos que seria mais sábio afastá-lo do perigo. Ninguém duvida que você queira ser útil...

Harry riu de forma irregular, e se não fosse pela faísca nos olhos de Draco observando-o, ele teria duvidado que o som saíra dele.

– Vocês não acreditam que eu possa ser útil. Vocês acham que precisam me proteger.

Era uma palavra simples, _proteger_, uma palavra feita para ser boa, mas que era sufocante e sem misericórdia.

_Eu não quero a sua pena. Eu não quero nada disso. E eu não vou mais aceitar isso._

– Não, Harry, seja razoável...

– Se eu não posso ser como os outros Conselheiros, por que me botaram nesse Conselho estúpido? Estamos aqui para proteger o resto da escola, não ser indefeso e paparicado e... _não toca em mim_...

Hermione puxou a mão de volta como se Harry a tivesse mordido.

– Harry, você tem que entender que é alvo de Você-Sabe-Quem...

– Nós _todos_ somos alvos de Voldemort! - gritou Harry, pronunciando o nome ferozmente – Isso é uma guerra! Eu não quero ficar seguro quando todos os outros correm risco, eu não quero que ninguém sinta pena de mim, eu não quero ser fraco, e _talvez eu não queira ser Harry Potter_.

E o segredo estava exposto, o fingimento arruinado, tudo mundo estava chateado e Harry Potter não dava mais a mínima.

– Harry...

– Eu não quero ouvir! Eu não sou um órfãozinho fracote, vocês não precisam me proteger ou tentar me consolar. Eu sou um membro do Conselho, e se eu não posso ser tratado com todo mundo então... dane-se o Conselho. Dane-se o Torneio. E vão vocês todos se danar.

E lá estava a faísca de alguma emoção nos olhos de Draco. Parecia até que ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry escolheu aquele momento para sair como um furacão da sala.

xxxxxx

Harry recostou a cabeça na parede, e disse para si mesmo que não ia chorar.

Ele ainda estava furioso, um nó queimando em seu peito, mas a desolação estava começando a invadi-lo. Ele estava tão cansado disso tudo.

Ele havia explodido assim outras vezes. Incidentes comparativamente menores, mas que providenciaram o script usado dessa vez. Depois de esperar uma quantidade de tempo aceitável, Hermione iria procurar por ele. Então ela o levaria de volta para a Torre Gryffindor, onde todos o tratariam com aquela terrível simpatia.

E ele aceitaria. Ele não podia decepcioná-los. Ele era Harry Potter, pobre vítima patética, bravo menino herói.

Harry rangeu os dentes até sua mandíbula doer.

Ele podia visualizar a cena agora. Os passos leves de Hermione soando no corredor dali a meia hora, a batida gentil na porta, o tato, a ausência de raiva pois todos tinham pena de Harry...

A batida que finalmente veio provavelmente danificou a porta.

– Potter! Deixa eu entrar, ou eu vou quebrar essa porta e usar os pedaços pra afundar essa sua cabeça dura!

Draco. Ninguém podia ser tão aristocrático e puto da vida ao mesmo tempo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– _Alohomora!_ - a porta se abriu com um "vush". Draco estava de pé na entrada, olhando em volta não muito impressionado – O Flitwick não guarda a sala de aula de Encantamentos direito.

– Você podia ter esperado eu abrir – disse Harry agressivo.

– Malfoys são conhecidos por sua enorme paciência – Draco deu um sorriso afetado – Ou seja, as pessos apontam para nós, dizem que carecemos severamente da qualidade mencionada, e contam histórias sobre o meu tio, uma sala de espera e um urso.

Harry logo se deu conta do que Draco estava fazendo ali.

Para oferecer simpatia. Ele era amigo de Harry, e havia visto que ele estava chateado, e sentira pena dele. E agora ele estava aqui para bajulá-lo e levá-lo de volta.

_Oh, Draco, eu achei que você era diferente!_

– Agora – disse Draco vigorosamente – Que eu estou aqui, eu quero saber que diabos foi aquela exibiçãozinha idiótica de autocomiseração.

Harry piscou.

Ok. Ainda muito diferente.

E um pouco insultante.

– Eu não estava...

Draco inclinou a cabeça:

– _Talvez eu não queira ser Harry Potter_ – ele imitou em falseto – E talvez o Neville Longbottom não queira ser Neville Longbottom. Eu diria que há grandes chances de esse ser o caso. Eu tenho certeza que muitas pessoas andam sentindo pena de si mesmas ultimamente, mas eu não as vejo atrapalhando reuniões importantes do Conselho.

Harry ergueu a cabeça de supetão:

– Aquilo não teve a ver só com o Conselho! - como Draco ousava agir como se Harry estivesse errado? Como ele ousava forçar Harry a se defender?

– Ah, mas você fica lá – disse Draco com escárnio – Metade do tempo com cara de sofrimento, deixando todo mundo desconfortável. É ridículo. Eu sugiro que você acorde para a vida.

Harry se levantou.

– E eu sugiro que você não meta o nariz em coisas que não entende!

Ele percebeu que seus punhos estavam cerrados. Draco deu uma olhada para os punhos de Harry, e um canto de sua boca ondulou-se.

– Me ilumine – ele sorriu – Ou me bate, Potter, o que for de sua preferência. Conhecimento é poder, e ter poder é divertido, mas uma brincadeirazinha violenta também não iria mal.

– Ah, sai fora e pára de agir como um bastardo!

Ele não ia bater nele. Ele não ia.

– Eu posso provar a minha legitimidade, Potter. Nem que eu tenha que voltar doze gerações atrás.

Bem. Talvez só uma vezinha.

Harry chegou tão perto de Draco que este afastou a cabeça para trás. Hary tentou manter sua voz fria e constante.

– Pára de rir de mim! Você não sabe como é.

– Como é o quê?

A voz de Draco parecia entediada, e aquilo deixou Harry furioso. Então ele respirou fundo e deixou sair tudo:

– Como é ter a escola inteira sentindo pena de você! Como é todos saberem que você falhou e alguém morreu! Como é ser o pobre e frágil órfão que ninguém deixa fazer nada, que todo mundo protege, que todo mundo _puxa o saco_. Você já viu. Você sabe. Todo mundo sabe. A maneira como me fizeram... capitão do time de Quidditch, e campeão no Torneio, e a maneira como todos tentam fazer eu me sentir _melhor_ e ao mesmo tempo... ninguém me deixa fazer nada pois eles sabem que eu sou inútil! Eu odeio isso... não dá pra agüentar, e é... e é...

Harry parou, recuperando o fôlego. _Eu disse tudo_, ele pensou, pasmo. _Eu disse tudo, e agora o Draco pode ver_...

Os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados:

– Merda – ele disse.

– O quê? - Harry piscou.

– Que merda total é essa que você está falando, Potter? - exigiu Draco – Caiu muito de cabeça quando era criança?

– Malfoy, se você vai fazer troça de como eu me sinto...

– É claro que eu vou fazer troça dos seus sentimentos. É o que Malfoys _fazem_ – Draco levantou o nariz para Harry – E eu também vou perguntar por que você resolveu derramar idiotice sentimental nos meus ouvidos. Pra dizer a verdade, eu me sinto violado. Você falhou e alguém morreu, certa-caralho-mente. Então você não foi capaz de enfrentar o Dark Lord e um grupo de Comensais da Morte sozinho quando tinha quatorze anos. Sim, você certamente decepcionou a todos. Se apenas o Longbottom estivesse em seu lugar, ele teria salvado Cedric Diggory, heróicamente cagando nas calças.

– Não tem graça!

Embora estranhamente fizesse muito mais sentido que: _Não se culpe, Harry. Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito._

Draco continuou com paixão:

– Porque te fizeram capitão de Quidditch, pelo amor de... você está certo, Potter, só pode ter sido a simpatia correndo louca. O que eles _deviam_ ter feito, era dar o cargo para a estrela do time, o seeker mais jovem do século... mas espera um minuto, foi isso que eles fizeram, não foi? Agora você vai me dizer que eles entregaram todas as partidas quando você venceu todos os jogos de que já participou, ou que conseguiu terminar sem desmaiar, desde o primeiro ano. Você ouve a si mesmo quando fica choramingando? Se _manca_!

Draco parecia extremamente exasperado, como quem gostaria da idéia de quebrar uma cadeira em Harry. Draco não podia ter sido mais grosseiro, considerando-se que os sentimentos honestos de alguém estavam em jogo; ele estava apenas sendo o idiota insensível e egoísta que Harry tinha vontade de esbofetear até a inconsciência e...

Draco fazia _sentido_. Isso era _fantástico_.

– Todo mundo puxa o seu saco, com certeza. O que você esperava, andando por aí exibindo o seu biquinho de "desastre emocional"? Eles são Gryffindors, Potter, os bonzinhos imprestáveis, se você não se lembra. É claro que eles vão ser legais com você. Eu duvido que a vida deles gire em torno de te paparicar e proteger, a não ser que você conte a Weasley apaixonada e aquele Creevey sinistrinho. E as pessoas falam que _eu_ sou vaidoso. Eu pergunto a você.

Draco exalou o ar com força.

– Essa escola está cheia de gente que não tá nem aí pra Harry Potter e suas patéticas pequenas crises. Pobre órfão fragilizado. Vê se cresce, Potter, tem estudantes desaparecendo e ninguém tem tempo pra se preocupar com os seus preciosos pa...

– _Cuidado_, Malfoy.

Harry deu um passo para frente com tanta fúria que quase sentiu o movimento dos cílios de Draco contra seu rosto quando este piscou.

– Vai se ferrar, Potter – mas ele não terminou o que estava dizendo – Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Demolindo o seu castelinho de ilusões. Eles te protegem porque você é tão bonitinho e debilitado. Estou certo?

Harry não teria dito com aquelas palavras, mas...

– Sim...

– É claro. Tudo faz sentido agora. Eles não poderiam temer por você por razões legítimas. Até porque praticamente todo mundo na escola estragou os planos de dominação mundial malignos do Dark Lord pelo menos uma vez. Lupin não podia possivelmente ter chegado a uma conclusão lógica e decidir que Harry Potter não deveria ficar de guarda, tentando as forças das trevas a invadirem o castelo com assassinato em mente.

Harry piscou. Ele não havia considerado aquele ângulo.

– É isso que você acha?

– Na verdade, não – respondeu Draco – Você-Sabe-Quem te odeia, todos nós sabemos, e eu acho que se a possibilidade existisse de ele te pegar, ele já o teria feito. Eu acho que você é uma das pessoas mais seguras da escola. Mas eu certamente entendo Lupin, e não acho que você precise de alguém segurando a sua mão quando anda pelos corredores.

Foi naquele momento de trêmulo alívio, o pensamento flutuando de que talvez, apenas talvez, Draco pudesse estar certo... que Harry percebeu estar errado.

– Tem o Torneio – ele disse, levantando o queixo – Com praticamente as mesmas tarefas de antes, só pra fazer eu me sentir melhor e fechar um ciclo. Explique _isso_.

Draco olhou para ele sem acreditar.

– Você tem muita sorte que não te botaram em Slytherin – ele informou a Harry – Se eu tivesse que ouvir esse bláblábá por seis anos, eu teria enlouquecido e te assassinado com uma vassoura.

– Oh, e você tem alguma outra opinião?

Draco empurrou Harry para frente de leve para poder inclinar-se sobre ele.

– Por estranho que pareça, eu tenho. E a minha é muito mais plausível, o que não me surpreende pois a sua é a mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. As pessoas não fazem Torneios internacionais para melhorar o humor de estudantes amuados. As pessoas fazem Torneios para melhorar o humor de _toda_ a comunidade mágica. Você não percebe que Beauxbatons está fechando, e que eles tiveram que tirar o seu campeão dos últimos restos patéticos de uma escola de magia da França? Você acha mesmo que fariam tudo isso por você?

Harry teria respondido _não_, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi encarar Draco com a esperança ganhando corpo dentro de seu estômago.

– Por favor, Potter – disse Draco em seus tons mais desdenhosos – Eles arranjaram isso para dar um pouco mais de coração ao mundo mágico. Foi um simples golpe de publicidade para terem alguma coisa para botar no jornal além dos desaparecimentos. E sinto muito, mas eu não acho que eles vão gastar tempo mudando as tarefas. Estamos no meio de uma guerra, e além do mais... todos ficarão felizes se você ganhar. Você _é_ Harry Potter, afinal. Seria bom para os jornais. Mas eu certamente não acho que foi tudo arranjado por sua causa.

Draco estudou Harry, quase como se desesperado que alguém pudesse ser tão estúpido. Harry estava quase ofegante.

Então ele empurrou Malfoy contra a parede.

– Se você está apenas tentando fazer eu me sentir melhor, eu nunca vou te perdoar – ele jurou.

Draco devolveu o empurrão.

– Eu não tento fazer as pessoas se sentirem melhor – ele respondeu com a voz distante – E eu não minto por nenhum propósito que não me sirva. Então porque você não desiste desse drama amador, Potter, e me diz porquê.

Draco ajeitou as vestes e caminhou até a mesa baixa de Flitwick, encostando-se a ela sem demonstrar nenhum sinal de que sua altura o deixava desconfortável.

Harry seguiu-o com o olhar.

– Por que o quê? - ele perguntou.

Draco sorriu um sorriso afiado e brilhante:

– Se você acreditou que as pessoas pensavam assim de você durante anos... se é isso que te faz parecer uma semana chuvosa de vez em quando... então porque você deixou eles pensarem assim? Você não é do tipo que gosta de enganar. O que você estava escondendo?

Harry se sentou no chão pesadamente.

– Malfoy, não...

Ele ergueu os joelhos, escondeu o rosto entre eles, e talvez ele fosse mesmo uma criança, e Draco podia ser tão impiedoso.

Draco caminhou até ele, e Harry o ouviu sentando-se à sua frente. Harry levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar intenso.

– Você pode contar pra _mim_ – ele disse.

– Eu apenas deixei eles acreditarem no que quisessem, ok? - disse Harry de supetão – Não há nada de errado com isso. Se eles queriam acreditar que eu era algum tipo de inocente martirizado, era melhor que...

– E o que você é? - Draco jogou as palavras em cima dele rápida, fria e duramente.

A emoção mordeu no interior de Harry.

– Eu sou... oh, merda!

Ele se lembrou do ódio que sentia pelo assassino de seus pais, e da expressão horrorizada nos rostos inocentes de Ron e Hermione.

_Harry não tem vontade de matar ninguém, tem, Harry? _

O ódio cego que sentiu por Voldemort apenas ouvindo a história dos pais de Neville, e depois Cedric... sabendo que ninguém iria cogitar o que o menino herói estava realmente pensando, sabendo que não era tão inocente quanto eles e sabendo agora... que ele tinha que contar pra alguém. Draco.

– Eu odeio Voldemort – ele disse com voz rouca, a língua carregada de veneno – Eu o odeio. Eu tenho asco dele, mais do que qualquer um deles possa imaginar, eu quero matá-lo, eu _adoraria_ matá-lo... e não é pra eu sentir essas coisas!

Ele se inclinou para frente, apenas seus joelhos entre ele e Draco, e Draco não hesitou por um instante:

– Eu sinto – ele disse com firmeza – Eu odeio ele também. Não quer dizer que você tenha que odiar a si mesmo.

E aquele frio azedume desolado correu pela voz de Draco, aquela fúria assassina, que Harry conhecia e que o excitava, e a automática repugnância esperada não veio. Nada foi como ele esperava.

Ele abaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos novamente, respirando profunda e desamparadamente.

O toque de Draco entre seus ombros foi suave e breve.

– É por isso que você tem se torturado? - ele exigiu – Você quer vingança e não acha que os outros entenderiam? É perfeitamente natural, é perfeitamente normal, e pode ser que eles entendam. E mesmo que não, que problema há em ser diferente deles e... - Draco fez uma pausa – Potter... você está chorando?

Harry levantou o rosto indignado:

– Não!

Draco ficou visivelmente aliviado:

– Oh. Bem. Acho bom. Eu já ia correr pra chamar a Granger. É só isso, então?

Ele havia escondido tudo tão bem, como um segredo culposo, porque não era para ele ter aquela raiva doentia correndo dentro dele. Como o segredo de quase ter sido posto em Slytherin, que ele nunca havia contado para Ron e Hermione. Mas ele contara a Draco, que era um Slytherin e que entendia dor e ódio e fúria absolutamente letal.

Ele contara a Draco.

– Resumindo – ele respondeu, sentindo-se completamente esgotado.

Ele sentiu o peso de Draco reclinando-se sobre seus joelhos, para olhar em seu rosto, e sentiu-se privado de algo quando o peso foi retirado. Draco pareceu satisfeito com o que vira.

– Você é um pouco idiota, Potter – ele observou sem nenhum rancor na voz.

Harry reclinou-se para trás.

– Talvez – ele disse cansado – Não consigo imaginar porque você concordou em ser meu amigo.

– Obviamente, há o valor de entretenimento – apontou Draco.

Ele fez uma pausa, e Harry viu que ele tinha aquela luz vacilante cintilando em seus olhos que significava que ele estava pensando.

– E por causa de... como você se sente em relação a Você-Sabe-Quem – ele disse finalmente, seus olhos focados em Harry – Porque você também consegue.

A ferocidade do olhar de Draco respondeu a Harry antes mesmo de ele perguntar:

– Consigo o quê?

– Viver – Draco jogou as mãos no ar – Eu quero dizer viver de verdade. Eu não quero dizer existir, com ou sem um propósito, eu quero dizer _gostar_ de existir. Eu estou dizendo... eu não tenho que explicar. Você sabe. Que outra coisa você sente quando está voando?

Harry lembrou-se com vívido poder o que sentiu na primeira vez que montou uma vassoura. Aquela euforia pura... _aquilo era fácil, aquilo era maravilhoso._

– Sim, exatamente – disse Draco, ainda olhando-o com intensidade – É isso. É como tudo pode ser. Eu sei disso. É como eu vivo... é como você pode viver. E eles não conseguem, nenhum deles, nem os seus amigos oh-tão-especiais e é por isso que eles não podem estar no meu ou no seu nível. Porque eles não conseguem viver com a mesma fúria.

Fúria. A palavra pareceu estranhamente apropriada a Harry, simplesmente porque ninguém mais a pensaria apropriada naquele momento.

Ele entendeu. Draco não desperdiçava momentos, Draco se atirava neles. A inimizade que Draco sentia por ele era de coração pois ele não sabia ser de outra forma. Draco era extremamente aterrador e extremamente divertido, mas ele era sempre extremo, pois havia paixão ali.

Paixão. Estava tudo na paixão. E era por isso que ele e Draco, mesmo quando inimigos, haviam estado no mesmo nível.

– Eles não são capazes – continuou Draco.

– Não – disse Harry – Eu amo Ron e Hermione.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas:

– É, bem, e esse é o seu problema, não? O fato de amá-los fez você se sentir culpado por anos. Você se colocou de volta no armário quando decidiu amá-los.

– Não, não é verdade – respondeu Harry – Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Eu vejo que é o motivo pelo qual você escolheu viver assim. Mas o amor não funciona desse jeito. A possibilidade do perigo faz voar mais divertido. Eu quero amá-los; deixa a minha vida melhor. Até ficar preso naquele armário melhorou a minha vida. Porque eu soube com certeza absoluta depois que eu nunca queria ficar preso de novo.

– Eu não entendo – disse Draco – Eu posso viver, não posso? E eu nunca estive preso.

Harry pensou em Draco durante o passar dos anos, a pura energia que emanava dele em tudo o que fazia, certo ou errado. Era a razão porque Harry o odiava tanto; pois mesmo sendo apenas outro estudante, que não havia enfrentado os poderes das trevas como Harry, ele conseguira se tornar um inimigo que não podia ser ignorado.

E ele havia feito isso porque _Harry_ podia odiá-lo tanto, podia desejar com tanta paixão derrotá-lo de uma vez por todas.

No mesmo nível, certamente.

– Nunca mesmo? - perguntou Harry, mas ele não ousou trazer à tona o nome do pai de Draco.

– Não – disse Draco de supetão, virando a cara para Harry com o mesmo jeito decidido com que fazia tudo.

– Não é errado amar – Harry disse a ele baixinho.

– Quem? - exigiu Draco.

– Qualquer pessoa, como eu amo Ron e Hermione. Não é pelo armário. Tudo fica mais feliz, faz parte de... viver de verdade. Nenhum homem é uma ilha, você sabe.

– Observação astuta. Nenhum homem é um campo de Quidditch também – o canto da boca de Draco curvou-se para baixo – Eu não concordo com você.

Ele sorriu de repente, um sorriso de tal intensidade que poderia ter parecido feliz a ponto de incomodar para outra pessoa que não Harry.

– Mas voltando. Foi por isso que eu concordei com... isso tudo – Draco fez um gesto expansivo – Ok então. Estamos terminados com o seu colapso emocional? Não está pensando sobre a sua infância abusiva?

Ele levantou-se rápido. Harry olhou para cima:

– Hm?

Draco riu:

– Eu perguntei no que você estava pensando.

– Ah. Eu estava pensando em você.

Draco sorriu de leve, um gesto enigmático, e ofereceu-lhe sua mão:

– Nesse caso, talvez você possa se levantar desse chão duro pra gente voltar pra reunião. Eu pedi pra eles esperarem, não sabendo que você ia levar esse tempo todo.

Harry balançou a cabeça sem acreditar, mas não conseguiu deixar de rir:

– Eu gosto daqui. Parece que eu não vou mais poder te ver com muita freqüência.

– Ah, é? - Draco levantou uma sobrancelha – Você vai me ver hoje à noite. Eu prometo. Vai se levantar agora, seu idiota inútil?

Harry estendeu a mão e agarrou a do outro:

– Ok.

xxxxxx

Hermione lançou um olhar venenoso para o outro lado da sala, alvejando Blaise Zabini, que semicerrou os olhos e devolveu o olhar.

_O seu liderzinho Slytherin não vai trazer o Harry de volta_. Ela queria dizer, e dizer com raiva, mas o Lupin estava olhando para ela e ela permaneceu calada. Ela conhecia aquele olhar desolado no rosto de Harry. Harry precisava ficar sozinho depois de ataques assim.

É claro, Malfoy não havia dado tempo dela dizer aquilo pra ele. Assim que Harry saíra da sala, aquele Slytherin intrometido havia levantado-se derrubando sua cadeira, o rosto de Malfoy uma máscara que não traía nada, e ido atrás dele.

Ele não prestava. Hermione sempre soubera. E ela se sentiu quase satisfeita, pensando em como Hary reagiria a isso. Já era hora desse companheirismo bizarro terminar mesmo. Malfoy não era bom pra Harry.

_Harry_. Hermione apertou os dedos em torno da pena. Ela odiava aquele olhar triste em seu rosto, aquela expressão fechada com o olhar machucado de quem queria ser deixado em paz, e que fazia ela ter vontade de estender a mão e gritar, _E não ligo o que for, Harry, você pode me contar, você pode me contar..._

Daqui a pouco ela iria ter que procurá-lo.

No próximo momento, Malfoy e Harry entraram na sala. Malfoy tinha o queixo alto no ar, e observava a todos com aquele ar magistral que Hermione achava tão intensamente irritante.

– Sentiu nossa falta? - ele perguntou fazendo ares.

Harry sorriu na direção geral de Hermione com embaraço, e discretamente sentou-se em sua cadeira.

Hermione não era enganada pela pose tímida e modesta que Harry assumia como segunda natureza. Ela olhou para o pequeno sorriso empurrando o canto dos lábios de Harry e o brilho incomum em seus olhos.

Ela não conseguia entender nada.

– Nenhuma idéia brilhante enquanto eu estava fora? É claro que não, eu não estava presente – Malfoy tagarelou para si mesmo com seu jeito insuportavelmente convencido – Vamos discutir a questão da segurança, sim?

Aquilo fez Hermione levantar bruscamente a cabeça. Ela podia odiar Malfoy, mas sabia que ela era vantajoso para o lado deles. Ele e Hermione haviam trabalhado juntos em alguns projetos necessários, e quando não estava fazendo comentários de mau gosto ou se checando no espelho, o garoto sabia planejar.

E além do mais, Harry raramente contribuía. Hermione não podia deixar o lado Gryffindor sair por baixo.

Malfoy estava de pé.

– Existe um espião de Vocês-Sabem-Quem em Hogwarts – ele disse casualmente – Então obviamente, precisamos nos precaver. Nenhuma pessoa pode saber tudo. Nós temos que assinalar áreas diferentes de investigação e proteção para seções diferentes do Conselho e da Ordem.

– Eu tenho que estar incluída em cura e pesquisa – Hermione interrompeu, mantendo o seu tom de voz neutro – Estamos quase fazendo uma descoberta sobre a preservação de lágrimas de fênix. Pode ser crucial num campo de batalha.

Malfoy concordou com um leve movimento de cabeça. Eles haviam há muito tempo estabelecido as fronteiras do respeito fingido.

– O quão crucial? - perguntou Harry – As lágrimas da fênix só afetam feridas físicas. O quanto essas lágrimas preservadas ajudariam se os Comensais da Morte resolvessem usar feitiços? Elas seriam úteis apenas para feridas esporádicas que acontecessem pelo caminho. O departamento inteiro de cura não deveria se dedicar só a isso.

Hermione piscou e pensou se não tinha entrado em um universo alternativo. É claro, Harry sabia sobre as lágrimas dos acontecimentos na Câmera no segundo ano, mas... era tão estranho a ele falar em uma reunião do Conselho Juvenil.

Era muito estranho a ele parecer tão... alerta. Tão vivo.

– Bom argumento, Potter. Tome providências, Granger – disse Malfoy friamente.

Hermione frisou a testa, _ele_ obviamente achava normal.

– Agora. Sobre a questão do quanto devemos confiar a Lupin – continuou Malfoy.

Hermione se levantou.

– Como ousa! Ele é o diretor da Ordem Juvenil. Foi ele quem a fundou. Como você ousa até insinuar que não podemos confiar nele?

Malfoy arqueou a sobrancelha:

– Eu não estou. Eu sei que vocês Gryffindors são almas crentes. Você pode confiar nele se quiser...eu sou um Slytherin, e nós não confiamos em ninguém. E agora, nessa situação, nós absolutamente _não podemos_ confiar em ninguém. Então você tem é sorte de me ter aqui.

– Professor...

– Srta Granger – disse Lupin – Eu não quero forçar ninguém a confiar em mim. O Sr Malfoy está fazendo o seu melhor pela escola. Eu estou disposto a me igualar a todos sob suspeita... e eu acho que ele está certo.

– Ele não suspeita de você – disse Harry, expondo sua opinião novamente.

Os olhos de Malfoy vacilaram brevemente.

– Não – ele admitiu, mais quieto – Eu não suspeito. Mas eu posso estar errado. Já aconteceu, uma ou duas vezes. Agora, que tal colocar Terry Boot na divisão de pesquisas? _Sente-se_ Granger.

Hermione se sentou pesadamente, e olhou para o lado buscando pela habitual troca de olhares "esses-Slytherins-frustrantes" com Harry.

Mas Harry estava olhando para Malfoy, cheio de orgulho.

xxxxxxx

Draco disse que iria vê-lo essa noite.

Algumas horas mais tarde, enquanto descia as escadas para a sala comunal, Harry duvidou da promessa. Não era que ele não _confiasse_ em Draco, mas era possível que Draco houvesse superestimado suas habilidades...

Harry estava pensando se não seria uma boa vestir sua Capa de Invisibilidade, fingir que estava indo ao banheiro, e furtivamente ir até as masmorras. Ron e Hermione provavelmente desconfiariam se ele estava mesmo passando horas ocupado no banheiro, e os Slytherins podiam ficar alarmados por presenças invisíveis abrindo suas portas, mas...

E então ele congelou no degrau, pois Draco estava na sala comunal deles. Ele estava encostado à parede, falando arrastado com Parvati Patil, que parecia estar encantada.

Harry concordou que Parvati _era_ muito bonita.

– Malfoy – disse Harry.

Draco se virou e sorriu:

– Potter. Crabbe e Goyle me largaram aqui, e eu quero que alguém me acompanhe de volta. Você não abandonaria um inocente necessitado, não é?

Harry sorriu:

– Não tenho certeza se classificaria você como um inocente, Malfoy, mas vou ter que te acompanhar de volta. Só me dá problema.

Draco se afastou de Parvati com um passo, levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Então eu acho que o meu senso de hospitalidade superdesenvolvido me obriga a recebê-la em meu quarto. Que sacrifício. Sempre um prazer, Parvati.

Draco favoreceu-a com seu sorriso mais encantador e Parvati sorriu de volta.

O cabelo dela era longo e brilhante e ela era muito popular e tinha enormes olhos escuros. Ela havia acabado de terminar com Dean. Não era decente.

Draco já estava saindo em direção à porta. Parvati subiu no primeiro degrau da escada, balançando a cabeça e ainda sorrindo.

– Aquele Draco Malfoy – ela disse com a voz baixa e divertida – Sem-vergonha.

– Desculpa?

– Potter, anda logo, eu não pretendo morar aqui. Algumas pessoas aqui são honestas e verdadeiras, e esse tipo de coisa pega.

Harry revirou os olhos e não se apressou quando se dirigiu para onde Malfoy estava, com o olhar martirizado de alguém que está sendo forçado a esperar por um rústico mal-educado.

Isso durou os dois segundos que levaram para deixar os aposentos Gryffindors, quando Draco começou a conversar com a aparência de perfeito bom humor.

– Eu vou dizer uma coisa, vocês Gryffindors tem um alto padrão de beleza feminina – ele observou fazendo ares – Algumas coisas que os Hufflepuffs produzem são simplesmente trágicas. Mas as suas garotas são quase todas atraentes. Tem a Parvati, que é de cair o queixo, e a sua fã Weasley também é uma graça.

– E a Hermione? - acusou Harry.

Draco riu.

– Oh, eu não gosto da menina, mas eu tenho que admitir que ela é muito atraente.

– Malfoy, você não pode dizer coisas assim. E o Ron?

– Não, ele não é nem um pouco atraente.

Draco fez uma pequena careta. Harry se proibiu de rir. Depois de um tempo ele disse casualmente:

– Então, a Parvati. O Dean terminou com ela o outro dia, você sabe.

Ele deixou a frase boiando no ar. Draco se virou para ele, um canto da boca levantado.

– Você acha que eu estou realmente interessado na Parvati? Por favor. Uma Gryffindor inocente – ele puxou uma mecha do cabelo de Harry – Eu tenho _padrões_, você sabe.

Harry não conseguiu deixar de rir.

– Erro meu.

– O erro é sempre seu, Potter. Então me diz. Alguma chance de você saber jogar poker?

Harry deu um suspiro dramático:

– Então é assim que vai ser. Sem aventuras, apenas jogar baralho com você no seu quarto. Eu provavelmente vou chorar de tédio.

Ele duvidava que Draco soubesse ser entediante.

Draco estava ocupado assumindo seus ares superiores, que envolviam jogar a cabeça para trás e olhar para o mundo à sua volta com indiferença.

– Não seja absurdo, Potter – disse Draco – Você tem uma Capa de Invisibilidade, não tem? E de acordo com os meus cálculos, você e os seus amigos estão perfeitamente seguros. A gente pode sair amanhã. Enquanto isso, eu vou te ensinar a jogar poker. Um adolescente que não sabe fazer apostas ilícitas, eu digo que é trágico...

Ele se interrompeu.

– Bem, do que você está rindo, Potter? E o que você está olhando? Você não sabe que isso é feio?

– É... - Harry balançou a cabeça. Era o quebrar as regras alegremente, os planos ilícitos, e rir sobre o verão, e essa força intensa e moralmente questionável invadindo a sua vida e fazendo-o sentir-se _muito melhor_ e... ele estava amando tudo. Amando.

– Nada. Vamos pro seu quarto.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Olá, leitores.

Aqui que fala é a Anna-Malfoy, e sou a pessoa que vocês mais odeiam, pois foi por minha causa que vocês ficaram sem atualizações do grupo. Eu tive um problema no meu pc e não pude postar os novos caps. Mas a partir de hoje, todas as fics do grupo irão ser atualizadas.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **SafirA-StaR, MysticDani** (ainda não temos previsão de quantos caps são), **Bruno Malfoy, Liandra** (Nós publicaremos de três em três caps para dar tempo de nosso grupo traduzir os outros caps), **Engely Malfoy **(leia a resposta anterior).

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores


	8. Tempestades Calmantes

**Nome Original: Underwater Light**

**Autora: Maya**

**Tradutora: Elnara **

**Beta 01: Lilibeth**

**Beta 02: Anna Malfoy**

**

* * *

Capítulo 8**

**Tempestades Calmantes**

_If you want my sympathy_

_Just open your heart to me_

_And I'll be whatever you need_

Harry quase dormia sob uma árvore, refugiando-se do Sol quente.

* * *

A semana inteira fora um sinal do verão se aproximando, uma onda de calor que forçava todos a se despir na medida do possível e esconder-se na sombra. Uma ou duas classes se mudaram para o lado de fora, e Hermione fez Ron ir na cozinha pegar bebidas geladas para ela a semana toda.

A onda começou aquela noite, quando ele jogou baralho no quarto de Draco, e continuou naquela veia suave a semana toda. O calor ajudou todos a relaxar e Harry sentia-se... mais tranqüilo ultimamente.

Ele não parou para analisar seus sentimentos. Apenas fechou os olhos e ficou ali no quentinho, pensando em como era engraçado ver Draco olhando para os bronzeados dos outros como se tivessem lhe ofendido mortalmente.

Bem na deixa, Draco jogou-se na grama ao seu lado.

– Potter – ele disse – Seu preguiçoso inútil, passou a manhã inteira deitado aqui?

– Hmm. Mais ou menos – respondeu Harry – Ron e Hermione estavam aqui há pouco, mas foram embora.

– Pra se agarrar atrás do vassoural – disse Draco imediatamente – Acredite, eu acabei de voltar do campo de Quidditch. Oh, meus olhos. Eu já estava cansado; não precisava ter visto aquilo.

Harry olhou para Draco, que estava deitado de costas com um braço erguido sobre os olhos. Era típico de Draco congelar-se em uma pose teatral para reforçar a impressão de suas palavras.

– Você deve estar cansado – observou Harry secamente – Seu cabelo está uma bagunça.

– Eu te odeio, Potter – informou-lhe Draco – Tenho dito isso ultimamente? Eu realmente não gosto nem um pouco de você, que, aliás, é _tão_ um pra falar. Algum dia eu vou perder o controle, agarrar a sua cabeça e escovar esse cabelo direito.

– Hmm. Mal posso esperar.

Harry olhou para o lado e viu que Draco realmente estava cansado. A sua respiração estava levemente acelerada, e o colarinho das suas vestes de Quidditch estava aberto. Até o seu pescoço estava rosado.

– O treino de Quidditch foi duro?

– Não sei do que você está falando – respondeu Draco inocentemente – Foi ótimo. A gente vai acabar com vocês na final.

A escola inteira não se surpreendia mais que a final se desse entre Slytherin e Gryffindor. Era assim todo ano, e Gryffindor havia ganho os dois últimos campeonatos. Draco nunca deixava esse detalhe inconveniente desanimá-lo.

Era tão como Draco recusar-se a admitir derrota. O time era composto de sua "Corte" e era um show comandado por um homem só. Draco nunca, Harry refletiu, deixava escapar a mínima sugestão de que não era capaz de comandá-lo, e de forma soberba. O problema de Draco era que ele não conseguia se imaginar sendo outra coisa além de totalmente auto-suficiente.

– Só porque você quer – arrematou Harry. Draco fez uma careta.

As folhas acima deles lançavam luzes e sombras que dançavam suavemente no solo. Harry apertou os olhos contra a mistura verde e dourada acima dele. Era um dia tão calmo, sem brisa, e ele achou que podia ser feliz relaxando aqui com Draco por algumas horas.

Ele não viu Draco na noite anterior, pois este estivera de guarda. O que era provavelmente outra razão para seu cansaço, fato que ele nunca admitiria.

Draco mexeu-se na grama.

– Eu queria algo gelado pra beber – ele resmungou – Eu queria estar em casa. Lá a gente tem elfos domésticos que se prezem – ele se ergueu sobre um cotovelo – Por acaso você não consideraria...?

Aquilo deu uma idéia a Harry.

– Levante-se – ele disse.

– Potter! - queixou-se Draco – Mas você tem que ir pegar a bebida justamente pra eu poder ficar sentado. É aí que está a beleza da coisa.

Harry cruzou os braços implacável.

– Ah, vamos, Potter! Eu estou deitado. Todo suado. Não me faça implorar!

– Não me faça te carregar.

Draco apertou os olhos e lançou um olhar venenoso a Harry. Ele permaneceu deitado por um momento, e então sentou-se de mau humor.

– Vai ter bebidas?

– Eu prometo.

– Oh, tudo bem.

xxxxxx

A cozinha fez Draco rir.

– Estou _no andar de baixo_ – ele disse alegremente – Olha, é um forno. Mais bebidas, escravos.

Hermione teria desmaiado ouvindo-o distribuir ordens aos elfos domésticos. O próprio Harry retraiu-se o ouvindo, mas ele reparou que os elfos olhavam para Draco com aprovação, apressando-se em obedecê-lo, como se finalmente alguém que agia com propriedade houvesse aparecido. Harry escondeu um sorriso.

Draco sentava de pernas cruzadas sobre uma mesa, com vários copos vazios e um estranho sortimento de comestíveis à sua volta.

Harry inclinou-se na mesa:

– Eu não tinha idéia que os pirulitos sabor sangue eram apenas a ponta do iceberg.

– Não vou me rebaixar às suas expectativas plebéias – disse Draco com ares elevados – As pessoas comiam esquilo recheado. Acho que posso comer glacê sem causar esse tipo de comentário malcriado.

Ele empurrou uma colher cheia de glacê goela abaixo, junto com suco de abóbora, para reforçar o que disse. Harry esperava uma oportunidade de avisar a Draco sobre a fina camada branca e grudenta em sua boca.

– Então, Potter, sentindo-se estressado?

– Er, não – disse Harry distraído – Por quê?

Draco gesticulou com sua colher:

– A transferência da terceira tarefa de volta pra Maio, é claro. Estamos em Abril. Já está se sentindo pressionado? Vai ceder, Potter? Vai perder a cabeça?

– É, estou morrendo de nervoso. Passa o suco de abóbora.

Draco abraçou a garrafa contra o peito:

– Não há necessidade de afogar suas mágoas, Potter. Beber nunca é a solução.

Foi sua sorte Draco estar tão cansado. Harry tentou roubar o suco das mãos dele, ignorando os pequenos sons de protesto do outro e empurrando-o para trás. A luta não durou muito, e acabou com as costas de Draco na mesa, e o suco nas mãos de Harry. Draco o repreendeu com um olhar.

– Seu fanfarrão Gryffindor – ele ainda deitava as costas na mesa, observando as lâmpadas acima, que choviam luzes suaves em seus olhos e cabelos – Tomara que seja comido por um monstro no labirinto.

Harry pensou se Draco estaria realmente preocupado com ele. Era difícil ter certeza.

Mas ele gostava de pensar que sim, e tentou reconfortá-lo:

– Não estou muito preocupado.

– É? Está com os olhos fixos na glória? - Draco finalmente sentou-se e deu um empurrão em Harry, os olhos brilhando. – Eu sei como você ama ver seu nome no jornal, Potter. Imagina a linha de chegada...

– Não tem linha de chegada...

– Não me atrapalhe com detalhes sem importância. A linha de chegada, a multidão ovacionando, as mulheres desmaiando – Draco fez uma voz que lembrava assustadoramente a de Ginny – Harry Potter, nós te amaaamos!

– Cale-se, Malfoy – Harry não estava achando muita graça.

Draco levou as mãos ao coração:

– Mas eu só quero um autógrafo, uma mecha do seu cabelo, ficar grávida do seu filho...

– Você sabe o quanto é irritante? - Ainda não achando graça nenhuma.

Draco desistiu e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, dando um sorriso arrogante:

– Você não me acha irritante. Você me adora.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas:

– E como você chegou a essa conclusão?

– A segunda tarefa, seu idiota. Fui eu quem acordei com a boca cheia de água imunda e uma pequena garantia do que você acha de mim – Draco pegou um pedaço de marmelada, e Harry desejou que ele não planejasse comê-lo com glacê, pois então haveria ainda mais em sua boca – Então não é a glória que você quer. O quê, então?

Harry estudou o outro:

– Eu queria uma garantia pra mim – ele disse.

Draco olhou-o com surpresa, e na pausa que se seguiu Harry consultou seu relógio.

– A gente vai se atrasar – ele adicionou com alarme repentino.

– Pra quê? - perguntou Draco, distraidamente.

– A parada em Hogsmeade que eu planejei pra gente. Eu comentei com você ontem.

– Você esqueceu de mencionar o que a parada era exatamente.

– Não importa. É divertido, eu prometo. Vamos.

– Pra Hogsmeade? Vestindo meu uniforme de Quidditch? _Desse_ jeito? - Draco estava escandalizado – Você deve estar brincando.

– Vamos, Malfoy.

Draco olhou para os céus exasperado:

– Oh, me dá vinte minutos – ele deslizou da mesa com facilidade e caminhou até a saída – Mais uma coisa, Potter. Se a idéia Gryffindor de diversão envolve limpar pinicos em St Mungo's, eu te tranco numa cela e venho embora.

Ok, então Harry riu desse comentário. Mas não contava, pois Malfoy já havia saído pela porta.

Harry olhou desesperançado para a bagunça horrível que Malfoy deixou na mesa.

– Olha, eu posso ajudar...

– Harry Potter não deve nem pensar em oferecer ajuda a um elfo doméstico – disse Winky horrorizada, aproximando-se depressa. Um time de elfos domésticos começou a limpar a mesa na velocidade da luz. Harry olhou em volta, pensando vagamente em falar com Dobby para passar o tempo.

Para sua surpresa, Dobby estava de pé em um canto, o rosto perturbado, mesmo quando Harry cumprimentou-o.

– Dobby está pensando que aquele era Mestre Draco – ele declarou em tons neutros.

Harry esqueceu que Dobby devia conhecê-lo.

– Sim – disse Harry com cuidado – Por que não veio dizer olá?

Dobby não lhe deu uma resposta direta. Tudo o que disse foi:

– Ele está parecendo igual ao pai.

De repente Harry perdeu a vontade de falar com Dobby.

– Você está errado – ele informou-lhe friamente – Ele não é nada igual ao pai.

Dobby ficou calado.

xxxxx

Harry resolveu esperar por Draco na beira da escada de Hogwarts. Draco desceu por ela depois de meia hora, vestindo seu moletom branco e sorrindo para Harry, desarmando-o.

_Viu_, Harry dirigiu o pensamento ao ausente Dobby. _Ele não é como o pai. Nunca será como ele_.

– Vamos – disse Harry.

Ele viu que Draco não era o único a se lembrar do adiantamento da terceira tarefa, quando dois repórteres apressaram-se em sua direção no caminho para Hogsmeade.

– Harry, você gostaria de compartilhar...

– Harry, você pode nos dizer...

– Não, obrigado – disse Harry com cansaço – Estou saindo com o meu amigo. Se nos dão licença.

Seus olhos acenderam-se quando viram Draco, e depois de uma troca de sussurros onde Harry pôde ouvir distintamente as palavras "amigo?" e "o filho de _Lucius Malfoy_?" eles passaram a bombardear Draco com perguntas.

– Sr Malfoy! O que pode nos dizer sobre a segunda tarefa...

– Estamos preparados pra oferecer ouro...

Draco virou a cabeça para Harry, com um sorriso endiabrado no rosto:

– Quanto, exatamente? - ele perguntou.

– Malfoy! - exclamou Harry chocado, arrastando Draco dali.

Draco fez cara de zanga enquanto Harry o levava pelo braço.

– Eu ia inventar uma história super divertida – ele reclamou – Ia eletrificar o mundo mágico. O que você acharia de ter um caso ilícito com um professor?

– Malfoy, você é uma pessoa muito má – informou-lhe Harry severamente.

Draco riu.

– Tem alguma chance de eu comprar um pirulito sabor sangue antes da gente fazer o que você quer?

– Não – disse Harry com firmeza – O cruzeiro vai sair a qualquer minuto.

Draco parou de rir.

Apesar do Sol forte forçando-o a apertar os olhos, e da pele sempre tão clara de Draco, Harry notou que ele havia empalidecido visivelmente.

– O cruzeiro? - ele repetiu.

O grande lago que se estendia até a Floresta, Hogwarts e Hogsmeade foi usado apenas para transporte – e é claro, a chegada aterrorizante dos calouros - durante séculos. Até que alguém percebeu que os bruxos turistas que lotavam a última cidade inteiramente mágica da Inglaterra pediam por algo assim.

O cruzeiro, como todo barco mágico, era movido por um feitiço simples. Haviam encantamentos extras, para manter a direção, e a viagem era sempre segura e constante, não importando o clima. Dar uma volta no cruzeiro era uma atividade popular entre os turistas, e a maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts havia ido pelo menos uma vez.

Harry veio à última vez no quinto ano, acompanhado de Ron e Hermione. Ele achou que seria legal ir com Draco.

Agora a expressão no rosto de Draco convencia-o rapidamente do contrário.

– A gente não precisa ir, viu – ele disse, andando atrás de Draco.

Draco caminhava em direção à doca, os lábios apertados formando uma linha fina e dolorida.

– Eu quero ir – ele rebateu, com dureza na voz – Por que eu não iria querer? Não tenho medo de um barco maldito. Medo irracional é o pior que tem, meu pai costumava dizer. Significa que você é um covarde estúpido.

– Isso é... interessante, Malfoy, mas...

– Potter. Você queria que eu fosse e agora a gente vai, e ponto final. E agora você podia, por favor, mudar de assunto?

Harry estava certo de ter captado um brilho quase desesperado nos olhos de Malfoy. Ele sentiu-se deveras infeliz.

– Eu achei que seria divertido ir juntos – ele murmurou, à guisa de um pedido de desculpas.

Draco claramente tentava se acalmar, apesar do sorriso sair com esforço.

– Nós fomos juntos uma vez – ele comentou.

_Se_ descobrir com horror que Draco estava à bordo depois do barco ter saído podia ser considerado "ir juntos". Harry lembrou-se de estar em pé no convés, tentando polidamente ignorar os abraços apaixonados de Ron e Hermione, que haviam começado a namorar aquela semana. Ele virou-se para o outro lado, tentando olhar para tudo menos aquilo, e avistou outro casal.

Draco Malfoy soltou Pansy de seus braços, e ela começou a trabalhar seu pescoço; foi quando Harry o reconheceu, os olhos de Draco batendo nele ao mesmo tempo, seus lábios curvando-se em desprezo. Dois minutos depois Draco passou por ele com Pansy agarrada à cintura e fez um comentário em voz alta, se perguntando como Ron conseguira pagar a tarifa. Ron não ouviu e Harry, sentindo-se excluído, miserável, e com muita raiva, pulara para cima de Draco.

A briga feroz nas pranchas do convés foi interrompida por um barqueiro furioso, que ameaçou dá-los de comida à lula gigante.

Harry sorriu.

– Eu tinha esquecido.

É engraçado como as coisas mudam.

Na época, o barco não incomodava Draco. Ele estava relaxado e até feliz, pelo menos antes de avistar Harry. Harry supunha que ele era feliz com Pansy. Eles namoraram por seis meses no quinto ano, e continuaram amigos depois. Os outros relacionamentos de Draco não duraram nem metade do tempo.

Harry impediu o impulso que teve de perguntar sobre Pansy. Draco não parecia disposto a discutir romances passados. Ele estava obviamente se preparando para algum tipo de provação enquanto Harry comprava os ingressos. Harry desejou nunca ter tido essa idéia estúpida.

Os lábios de Draco estavam drenados de cor.

– Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

– É claro que tenho – disse Draco agressivo – Eu estou _bem_.

Ele subiu a rampa com passos largos. Harry notou que ele evitou olhar para a água até estar seguro no convés, e uma vez lá, segurou a barra com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos ficaram brancos.

– Malfoy, você está bem?

– Sim! - a resposta foi quase um grito.

Harry descansou as mãos na barra de ferro, ao lado de Draco, tentando oferecer algum conforto. Gotinhas de suor povoavam a testa de Draco.

O barco fez um movimento, pronto para sair. Draco agarrou o pulso de Harry com toda a força.

Enquanto o barco saía, o pulso de Harry pareceu pronto para se quebrar num estalo. Draco estava branco como um fantasma, e parecia não perceber a extensão da força que estava usando. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu quando o barco se lançou ao lago.

Então o barco balançou, bem de leve, e Draco perdeu o controle sobre seus nervos.

Ele convulsionou o corpo para frente, e sua face estava cinza quando ele olhou para cima.

– Eu acho que vou vomitar – disse Draco por entre dentes.

Harry o apoiou contra si e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, retraindo-se a cada movimento que o barco fazia. Ele se lembrou, com uma perfeição dolorosa, da segunda tarefa, segurando Draco, pois este não podia suportar o próprio peso.

Ele devia ter se lembrado. Mas naquela época, as coisas eram... diferentes, e ele considerou o negócio todo de ter que ajudar Draco Malfoy uma necessidade desagradável.

Na época, ele não estava preocupado.

Na metade do caminho, Draco parou e agarrou as barras em torno do convés novamente. Ele engoliu em seco várias vezes e então falou, forçando sua voz a se manter constante:

– Eu não... eu _não vou_ vomitar. Apenas... me tira desse barco, Potter.

– Mas o barco está...

– _Por favor_!

Harry olhou no rosto de Draco.

– Ok – ele disse, tentando ser gentil – Tá bom. Só... espera um pouco aqui. Prometo que vou cuidar disso.

Draco conseguiu concordar com um movimento de cabeça. Harry foi atrás do barqueiro.

– Leva a gente de volta – ele disse numa voz que não aceitava argumentos.

– Olha, eu não posso... - o homem parou – Ei! Você é Harry Potter.

Harry tentou colocar uma tampa em cima do sentimento familiar de frustração. Ele precisava tirar Draco desse barco, e não importava qual era o seu maldito nome, aquilo não ia ajudar...

Ele teve uma idéia de repente. Obviamente, ele andava passando tempo demais com Draco.

– É isso mesmo – ele disse devagar – Eu sou Harry Potter. E é de _extrema urgência _que eu e meu amigo deixemos esse barco.

xxxxx

– Você se saiu muito bem – disse Draco numa voz cansada – Pensando bem, talvez você pudesse ter dado um bom Slytherin.

– Muito comovente – disse Harry com sarcasmo.

Draco conseguiu responder apenas com um pequeno sorriso. Eles sentavam-se nos degraus de entrada de uma das lojas de Hogsmeade, que estava fechada para o almoço. Draco abraçava os joelhos, passando mal demais para se preocupar com aparências.

Devia estar sentindo-se _muito _mal.

– Eu odeio aquelas coisas – disse Draco, usando de veemência pela primeira vez – Eu odeio os feitiços malditos. Fazem o barco se mover por cima das águas e acaba sendo o mesmo que _estar_ na água, pois qualquer um pode anular um simples feitiço como aquele, e aí não há nada que se possa fazer.

Houve uma pausa, em que Harry olhou para Draco e tentou pensar em algo para dizer.

Draco adicionou de modo sombrio:

– Eu não suporto não poder fazer nada.

Harry sentiu um impulso de... oh, pegar a mão de Draco na sua, ou algo assim. Mas Harry não era bom em oferecer esse tipo de gesto, e de qualquer forma, Draco nunca parecia acolhê-los bem.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – ele terminou por dizer, chegando depois à conclusão de que fora algo estúpido para se dizer.

Draco lançou-lhe um breve olhar, um brilho de pura consciência atravessando seus cílios, e então seus olhos mudaram de foco. De repente ele parecia não estar ciente da presença de Harry ao seu lado.

Estranhamente, quando ele lhe dirigiu a palavra, a impressão se tornou mais forte:

– Meu pai gostava de andar de iate no lago.

– Você tem um iate?

Mesmo nas presentes condições, Draco conseguiu afetar ares superiores:

– Nós somos Malfoys. O lago também é nosso – seu olhar ainda estava fixo na meia-distância, voltado para dentro – Ele costumava levar eu e minha mãe a passeio no lago durante as férias. Ele... Conversava comigo sobre estratégias de Quidditch, ou notas de provas. Era... divertido.

Não soou divertido para Harry. Mas ele sabia que Draco não fora exatamente criado com amor. Lucius Malfoy demonstrar algum interesse na vida pessoal de Draco era talvez o mais próximo da afeição que ele havia experimentado.

– Era o quinto ano... férias de Natal – disse Draco com dificuldade – Minha mãe estava doente e não pode ir. Éramos só eu e meu pai, e o... barco parou de se mover.

Draco parecia estranhamente pequeno, sentado ali. Sem aquele ar de autoconfiança inabalável, ele parecia tão jovem.

– Então começou a tempestade. O céu estava negro e a água em torno de nós selvagem, mas o barco continuou parado e... meu pai me mandou não ter medo.

Harry conhecia Lucius Malfoy o suficiente para saber que suas palavras haviam sido um comando, e não conforto oferecido de pai para filho. Ele podia ver a tempestade mágica cercando o barco condenado, o céu ferido de marcas, o jovem Draco desesperado no convés, e aquela ordem fria soando no ar.

A tensão inerente na voz de Draco dava a impressão de que ele gostaria de chorar, se fosse outra pessoa, em um mundo diferente.

– Palavras soaram e tinha alguém lá... e o barco partiu-se ao meio. Eu estava agarrado a uma prancha gritando, mas ainda assim pude ouvir... ainda assim ouvi... - ele engoliu em seco dolorosamente – A maldição que mata. Eu a ouvi, e vi a luz através da tempestade e...

Draco obviamente não conseguia mais continuar. Seus olhos continuaram fixos naquela visão particular, o rosto se esforçando para manter a compostura de um Malfoy.

_E eu não senti muito por ele_, pensou Harry. _Eu não perguntei como aconteceu. Eu não dei a mínima. E ele presenciou tudo, viu um pai que amava ser assassinado e..._

Ele teria feito qualquer coisa, naquele momento, para consertar tudo. Ele sentiu um impulso violento de... oh, _agarrar _Draco, segurá-lo em seus braços como se tudo fosse melhorar se ele apertasse forte o suficiente, enterrar o rosto em seu ombro e formular algum tipo de desculpa contra o seu pescoço. Mas ele não fazia idéia de como perpetrar tais movimentos, e de qualquer forma, sabia que deixaria Draco horrorizado.

Ao invés disso, ele tocou os cabelos de Draco levemente.

Draco não afastou a cabeça de seu alcance em rejeição como ele achou que o outro faria. Ele continuou sentado, cego para o mundo real, como se aqueles pensamentos lhe tivessem atormentado por dois anos inteiros, e agora ele absolutamente precisava colocar tudo para fora.

– Meu pai foi assassinado por Você-Sabe-Quem. As pessoas dizem que ele o apoiava, e eu acho que sim, no começo, porque ele não gostava de Muggles, mas ele deve ter percebido que Você-Sabe-Quem era louco e estava indo longe demais. O meu pai sempre quis que os bruxos fossem respeitados, mas eu o conhecia. Ele teria estabelecido o limite antes do massacre, de crianças inocentes sendo raptadas e famílias destruídas. Ele deve ter se voltado contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Quer dizer, as pessoas não saem matando seus cúmplices. Faz sentido.

_Pessoas sanas e normais não saem matando seus cúmplices, não_, pensou Harry. _Mas fazer alvo de crianças, assassinar Muggles, e planejar dominação mundial... como esperar que as ações de Voldemort façam sentido?_

Ele não formou as palavras. Ele apenas acariciou os cabelos de Draco, tentando pensar em algo para dizer.

_Você conhecia o seu pai, Draco?_

Harry conhecia Lucius Malfoy. O homem que teria "estabelecido o limite antes do massacre" dera um diário a uma criança com o objetivo de matar dezenas de estudantes inocentes, e havia estado perto de Harry em um círculo de Comensais da Morte, rindo enquanto Harry enfrentava Voldemort.

A primeira vez que Harry ouviu a maldição que mata pronunciada contra um ser humano foi no cemitério, onde Lucius Malfoy apareceu e jurou lealdade àquele que a pronunciara.

Mas Draco, que normalmente via tudo com muita clareza, obviamente não era capaz de enfrentar os fatos sobre seu pai. E ele não podia saber de nada disso.

Harry não queria ser ele a contar ao outro. E se tivesse sido o pai de Harry a morrer, um pai que tivesse vivido tempo suficiente para ganhar seu amor? Harry também teria querido acreditar no melhor sobre seu pai.

Além do mais... Draco havia dividido tudo em confiança.

O que ele podia dizer?

– Oh, _Draco_... - foi um pequeno choro de dor.

Draco sorriu fracamente, e Harry percebeu que era a primeira vez que ele o chamava assim.

Não havia sinal de desagrado no sorriso, o que Harry viu como uma licença para continuar fazendo-o.

– Eu sinto tanto – disse Harry, o que ele considerou algo extremamente patético de se dizer.

No entanto, Draco parou de tremer como um animal ferido, e Harry percebeu que não devia estar se saindo tão mal assim.

Ele não teria se importado de sentar mais tempo ali com Draco, mas o comerciante vinha pela rua no intento de reabrir a loja, e olhou para os dois rapazes inoportunos com severidade.

– Então vamos voltar? - perguntou Draco cansado.

– Na verdade – disse Harry – Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Draco levantou o canto da boca.

– Me leva pra perto de comida e eu te mato.

Harry riu.

– Bem, eu pensei em comprar um sanduíche, aí a gente podia ir pra beira do lago...

– Você está completamente _maluco_, Potter?

– Dá pra você jogar pedras no lago e provocá-lo, pois ele não pode mais te fazer mal.

Draco fez uma careta, mas pareceu considerar.

– Tá – ele decidiu-se finalmente – Acho que eu gostaria disso.

Draco se inclinou sobre seus joelhos por um momento, como se estivesse preparando-se para carregar um enorme peso.

Tudo que Harry sabia era que queria carregar o peso para o outro, e sentiu uma dor no peito, pois a confidência era o máximo de apoio que Draco queria dele.

Zabini e Pansy Parkinson passaram por eles, olhando para Harry e Draco de um jeito estranho. Harry percebeu que ainda acariciava os cabelos de Draco.

Draco fingiu não vê-los. Harry ficou sem reação, não estando familiarizado com a arte do fingimento.

– Eles... eles sabem?

Draco cruzou os braços de modo defensivo.

– Eles sabem que meu pai morreu. Eu... não, eu não lhes contei mais nada.

Realmente, era muito errado sentir prazer assim quando Draco ainda estava claramente abalado.

– Eu costumava discutir com ele o tempo todo – disse Draco suavemente – Ele estava apenas tentando me ajudar a ser melhor, e eu tinha orgulho dele, mas eu o ressentia e eu... eu nunca gostei de receber críticas.

Harry se lembrou de novo do verdadeiro Lucius Malfoy.

Draco queria lembrar-se dele assim. O amor sempre distorce a imagem dos mortos, pensou Harry, sempre prevenindo um julgamento realista e deixando-nos de luto por uma fantasia. Mas não seria certo tirar assim o sonho dos que amam, e no fim, um julgamento realista seria cruel.

Draco parecia tão cansado e perdido em sua dor que Harry, ignorando um ignóbil sentimento de desapontamento, disse:

– Você não vai fazer nada hoje à noite. Precisa dormir. Vai direto pra cama quando a gente voltar.

A boca de Draco tomou aquela curva debochada, que ultimamente Harry quase sempre interpretava como um sorriso:

– Ooh, é claro, _mamãe_.

– Cale-se e vem comprar um sanduíche comigo, Draco.

Ele olhou para Draco tentando assegurar-se de que estava tudo bem chamá-lo assim, e o outro pareceu não ter achado nada de mais.

– Você vai me botar na cama e me contar uma história? - perguntou Draco.

Draco, a esse ponto, estava rindo da cara de Harry, e Harry sentiu ao mesmo tempo conforto e um certo arrependimento com a volta daquele olhar confiante e debochado.

Ele suspirou e ofereceu uma mão a Draco.

xxxxx

– _Voando com os Cannons_ continua sendo tão fascinante mesmo depois da trigésima-segunda leitura, Harry? - provocou Hermione.

– Hmm? - Harry ergueu os olhos – Bem, é um ótimo livro.

Na verdade, ele havia emprestado o livro a Draco na semana passada, e o danado o devolvera cheio de pequenas anotações nas margens. Harry estava folheando o livro e sorrindo da imensa cara-de-pau do outro.

Não que ele houvesse _mentido_. O livro _era_ ótimo.

Hermione sorriu para ele com afeto, a luz do fogo brincando em seus olhos escuros. Harry chegou à conclusão de que ela estava apenas relaxando, pois o livro descansando em seu colo não era didático.

Harry olhou em volta da sala comunal, sentindo uma afeição por todos ali invadir seu peito. As coisas haviam melhorado. Apesar da situação assustadora, todos se mantinham fortes, e nesse momento, pareciam felizes.

Dean ria baixinho com Ginny, enquanto imitava a letra do Professor Snape escrevendo uma carta de amor para Sirius. Ron desenhava um mapa para Adivinhação que devia ter sido entregue semana passada. Lavender e Parvati faziam turbantes, numa tentativa malsucedida de se parecer mais com a Professora Trelawney, e Neville tentava fazer seu sapo cruzar com uma fêmea desinteressada.

Então Ron disse, tentando parecer que brincava, mas falhando:

– É bom tê-lo de volta. Com você sempre andando por aí com o maldito Malfoy, eu já estava me esquecendo do seu rosto.

É claro que não era nada de mais. Harry sabia que Ron não gostava de Draco, o que era justo, pois Draco o desprezava por sua vez, e Harry não queria se meter... mas de repente Harry lembrou-se com vivacidade do rosto infeliz de Draco naquela manhã, e sentiu um impulso de protegê-lo.

– Eu ficaria agradecido se não falasse assim de Draco – ele disse de supetão.

No outro lado da sala, Ginny parou de rir. Hermione ergueu olhos perturbados de seu livro.

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas.

– _Quem_? - ele perguntou.

– Você sabe o nome dele – disse Harry, tentando suavizar a voz, mas falhando completamente.

– Oh, eu sinto tanto se eu disse algo que ofendesse o seu novo melhor amigo – disse Ron, contendo a voz – Desde que todos sabem como_ ele_ é tão polido e educado.

– Eu sei que ele age como um idiota às vezes – disse Harry, com a voz controlada – Mas ainda assim não quero ouvi-lo insultá-lo.

O Ron de alguns anos atrás teria atirado algo na cabeça de Harry. Esse Ron respirou fundo algumas vezes, e disse algo que Harry achou muito pior.

– Olha, a gente fica preocupado, está bem? A gente se_ importa_ com você, seu idiota. E eu não quero te ver todo amiguinho de alguém em quem não dá pra confiar.

É claro que Harry também gostava de Ron, e estava quase calmo e quase respondeu com gentileza, mas aquele... instinto de proteger Draco voltou, e ele _quase_ não se controlou.

– Como assim, não dá pra confiar?

– O que você acha? - cuspiu Ron – Se tem um espião em Hogwarts entregando crianças nas mãos do Dark Lord, quem mais poderia ser se não Draco Malfoy?

O burburinho entrou em erupção à volta deles.

Gryffindors mais jovens começaram a cochichar entre si, excitados. Ginny soltou um pequeno gemido de aflição, olhando Harry no rosto. Dean e Hermione disseram algo calmo e sensato e foram ambos completamente ignorados. Parvati levantou-se e declarou em voz alta que ninguém devia fazer esse tipo de acusações. Neville reclamou que estavam estragando a disposição do sapo, numa tentativa de contornar a situação.

Harry ouviu, com estranha clareza, Lavender inclinar-se sobre Neville e dizer-lhe suavemente:

– Eu acho que os dois são machos. Não vai dar certo.

Harry, estranhamente desligado de sua fúria, sentiu o sangue deixando seu rosto.

Sua voz soou baixa, mas extremamente fria:

– Como _ousa_?

O rosto de Ron estava afogueado, mas resoluto:

– É apenas senso comum, Harry – ele disse com raiva – Pense sobre...

– Eu não quero ouvir! - gritou Harry. O silêncio caiu sobre a sala comunal, fazendo-o respirar fundo e controlar o volume de sua voz – Acho bom você desmentir o que disse.

Ron claramente não tinha a mínima intenção de obedecer:

– _Tem_ que ser alguém do Conselho – ele argumentou – Mesmo você deve suspeitar... - Harry o encarou – Tirando a Hermione... eu suspeitaria primeiro de alguém no Conselho.

Harry deu um passo para trás, procurando a porta com mãos cegas.

– Não quero mais te ver hoje – ele disse, ao invés de bater no amigo.

– Onde você vai? - exigiu Ron furioso.

– Porra, Ron – ele disse, virando-se de costas – Onde você _acha _que eu vou?

xxxxx

Harry saiu correndo da sala comunal Gryffindor sem dar outra palavra. A voz de Ron continuou zumbindo em seus ouvidos e o instinto protetor gritava dentro dele, sabendo que Draco estava em sua cama, e ele enfrentaria os Slytherins pois ele tinha, absolutamente tinha que vê-lo imediatamente...

E ele andou e andou e... encontrou Draco, saindo das masmorras.

Harry ficou ali de pé, o alívio inesperado invadindo-o, e os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se ao vê-lo. Surpresos e prateados e fazendo-o sorrir.

– Oi.

Draco parecia procurar algo espirituoso para dizer, mas obviamente fora pego desprevenido. Finalmente ele revirou os olhos e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

– Olá.

– Nada de socializar com os Slytherins hoje? - perguntou Harry.

– Mas é claro. Fique à vontade, entra lá e seduz a Pansy. Temo não poder acompanhá-lo. Nesse momento eu sou _persona non grata_ por lá.

Harry preferiu ficar onde estava:

– Eu, hm, meio que briguei com o Ron – ele disse – Acho que nenhum Gryffindor gostaria muito se eu voltasse lá.

– Nesse caso, vai morrer em algum canto. Eu vou fazer um social com o velho e querido Weasley e a Granger, como me parece que ainda tenho meu status de príncipe por lá.

– Só se for de Príncipe das Trevas.

Draco sorriu:

– A personalidade real do ano, na minha opinião.

Harry começou a descer as escadas, e Draco o acompanhou.

– Então, agora eles te odeiam? Vão te queimar? Te obrigar a passar para a Hufflepuff pois a fogueira seria misericórdia demais?

– É, Draco. Vão, sim – disse Harry – Aí vai ficar tudo bem no dia seguinte.

Ele não pretendia repetir aquela loucura para Draco. Além do quê... estar com ele novamente fazia-o sentir que as coisas realmente ficariam bem no dia seguinte. Ele tinha em si perdoar Ron, que não conhecia Draco, ou não poderia ter dito algo tão estúpido.

– Dia seguinte? Se estiver sob a impressão bizarra, Potter, de que eu vou segui-lo por esses corredores cheios de correntes de ar até amanhã, ficará severamente desapontado.

– Tudo bem. Que tal a sala de Poções?

Draco apenas sorriu.

– Os rumores são todos mentirosos. – Ele disse.

Harry piscou:

– O quê?

– As histórias sobre você, Potter. Essa sua imagem de pobre órfão pequerrucho de humildade frágil, choramingando que ninguém o ama. Você espera que eu passe a noite numa sala de aula vil das masmorras só para te fazer companhia. Você não percebe que eu fui criado no colo da luxúria? Que ego.

– Draco, você _vive _nas masmorras, não tem o direito de comentar sobre o ego de ninguém, e tenho certeza que lhe faria bem sentar-se brevemente... no colo de outra coisa que não a luxúria.

O nome "Draco" ainda rolava estranho em sua língua.

– Eu _gosto _de luxúria – protestou Draco – A luxúria e eu somos muito chegados.

Ele seguiu o outro mesmo assim e quando Harry desistiu, vencido pela porta da sala de aula, Draco inclinou-se e murmurou algo de encontro à fechadura.

– Senha – ele explicou enquanto a porta se abria – O Professor Snape me contou a senha quando eu dava aula particular de Poções pro Goyle.

– Então foi assim que ele conseguiu passar – comentou Harry, adentrando a sala, que parecia menos sinistra quando não havia uma aula preste a começar. – Você deve ser um tutor incrível.

Draco entrou na sala e sentou-se na mesa do Snape, erguendo os joelhos e descansando o queixo sobre eles. Agora Harry não conseguiria mais ver o Snape fazendo uma poção naquela mesa sem imaginar um loiro sorridente em seu lugar.

– Eu tenho muitos talentos.

– Tenho certeza que acha que sim – Harry encostou-se na parede ao lado da mesa, de onde observou Draco levantar uma sobrancelha fingindo estar ofendido.

– Ficaria surpreso com todas as coisas que eu sei fazer – Draco fez uma pausa – Essa briga com o Weasley foi por minha causa?

Harry fez uma pausa por sua vez.

– Talvez – ele respondeu finalmente – Por que estava vagando por aí quando eu mandei você descansar?

Draco deu um sorriso.

– Procurando alguém para levar pra cama – Harry continuou encarando-o e Draco desistiu com um suspiro – Eu briguei com Blaise.

Harry deu um sorriso torto e deixou-se escorregar pela parede até o chão.

– A briga com o Zabini foi por minha causa?

Draco deu outro suspiro mais dramático, e descendo da mesa do Snape foi sentar-se ao lado de Harry, as mãos segurando os joelhos.

– Talvez.

Harry olhou para os joelhos de Draco, seu olhar focando-se em uma das mãos feitas mais pálidas pelo contraste do jeans escuro.

– Draco... - mesmo quando o outro estava triste ou distraído, havia um certo charme em poder chamá-lo assim. Ele pegou no pulso de Draco e puxou a mão dele para si.

Draco observou com o rosto impassível, e permitiu.

Harry pegou a mão do outro em ambas as suas e a virou, para examinar os nós dos dedos.

– Draco. Você bateu nele?

A boca de Draco formou uma curva que não era de escárnio e tampouco um sorriso.

– É. Bati.

Harry ficou levemente chocado.

– O que ele disse?

– Nada que você precisa ouvir – respondeu Draco, com a voz séria pela primeira vez – Nada que fosse verdade.

Harry olhou para a mão de Draco, pensativo.

– Ele bateu de volta?

Draco soprou o ar pela boca, num sinal de desdém.

– Nem pensar.

– Que bom... - a mão de Draco não estava tão danificada – Você não precisa me contar se não quiser.

Harry pouco ligava para os insultos estúpidos produzidos por Blaise Zabini. O que importava – a _única_ coisa que importava – era a reação de Draco a eles.

– Potter – Draco disse divertido – Você ainda pretende devolver minha mão?

Os dedos de Harry pareciam mais escuros contra a pele de Draco.

– Não sei – ele meditou – Eu gosto dela.

Draco riu.

– Pode ser que sim, mas eu preciso dela pra um bando de coisas. Vou ter de insistir que seja retornada, mesmo sabendo que até um gancho ficaria lindo em mim.

Harry abriu os dedos e Draco removeu sua mão.

– É seguro supor que nossos amigos disseram coisas parecidas contra nós – disse Harry.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas:

– Se esse for o caso, estou _chocado_ com o jovem Weasley.

Harry riu:

– Você é um crianção.

– Eu sou um Slytherin – respondeu Draco complacente – Somos todos crianções. E fazemos uso de linguagem que eu nunca esperaria do Weasley.

– Ele não gosta de você – contou-lhe Harry.

O aspecto de Draco tornou-se vagamente preocupado:

– Eu... estou mesmo bagunçando a sua vida, não é, Potter?

– Como assim...?

– Não tem problema se você quiser, você sabe, desistir. Às vezes as coisas dão problema demais – Draco continuou com voz suave.

– Não! Quer dizer, nós somos amigos. Eu não ligo pra mais nada. Eu acho que vale à pena... e você não me dá mais problema do que eu dou a você – Harry quase desprezou a si mesmo, por deixar a infelicidade fazer-se tão clara em sua voz – É... é isso? Você quer desistir?

Draco olhou-o e pareceu meditar, considerando as palavras de Harry, que por sua vez tentava não demonstrar sua preocupação.

– Nah – disse Draco eventualmente – Vou te manter por perto.

Harry não conseguiu impedir um sorriso. Draco devolveu o gesto, só um pouco, com um sorriso fraco e provocante.

– Não importa o que aconteça, eu nunca desistirei – disse Harry – Nunca. Eu... quer dizer... oh,_ você sabe_, Draco.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Oh, eu sei de tudo. Não graças a você, é claro, que é a pessoa mais inarticulada que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer – o canto de sua boca curvou-se – Bem. Está resolvido, então.

O corpo de Draco pareceu relaxar, deixando Harry saber pela primeira vez que a tensão existira. Draco pendeu a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, e Harry pensou se alguém mais tinha permissão para ver Draco Malfoy com a guarda abaixada, seja por estar triste, aliviado ou simplesmente cansado. Ele desejou que não.

– Ei. Potter – Draco cutucou o outro – No que você está pensando?

O ombro de Draco era quente e sólido contra o seu. O contato era reconfortante e oferecia segurança, pois isso não era o mesmo que saber absolutamente que Ron sempre estaria com ele. Quase tudo concernente a Draco era incerto e diferente... mas ele estava _ali_, não estava, e isso devia contar para alguma coisa.

Ele virou o rosto para Draco, cujo perfil não demonstrava nada, e sorriu para ele provocando-o:

– Por que você não me diz no que está pensando?

Draco virou-se para ele, o rosto tão próximo que Harry vislumbrou o calor brilhando em seus olhos antes deste se transferir para os seus lábios na forma de um sorriso.

– Estou pensando na sua vida amorosa.

Harry arregalou os olhos e Draco riu da expressão em seu rosto.

– Er. O quê?

– Bem. A Ginny Weasley não presta pra você. Acho que podemos mirar um pouco mais alto que uma Gryffindor. Devíamos arranjar uma boa Slytherin para você – sugeriu Draco jovialmente.

Harry revirou os olhos para Draco, que falhou em ver a reação do outro.

– A Pansy até que dava, mas eu não sei se você gosta dela, e além do mais... ela odeia você – ele fez uma pausa, considerando – Que tal a Morag?

– Eu não a conheço – respondeu Harry, deixando implícito _e não quero conhecer._

– Você pode conhecê-la. Vamos, Potter, o que você pretende fazer de todas as suas sextas?

– Eu posso ver você.

– Acho bom ser muito legal comigo se pretende acabar com a minha vida social.

O que, Harry notou, não era o mesmo que _não_.

– Eu passo a Morag, mesmo assim.

Draco deu um bocejo, que escondeu dentro da curva da mão.

– Tudo bem. Mas não sabe o que está perdendo – ele virou o rosto para o outro lado e bocejou novamente.

Harry piscou:

– Você está exausto.

Haviam sombras sob os olhos de Draco e a tensão puxava de leve o canto de seus lábios. Isso era ridículo. Ele devia estar na _cama_.

– Só um pouco – Draco bocejou pela terceira vez e deitou-se sobre as pedras das masmorras, com movimentos lânguidos, usando os cotovelos para se esticar – Não me deixa dormir aqui – ele ordenou – Nada de dormir em lugares sem travesseiro de agora em diante. É desconfortável, e eu não sei se agüentaria a vergonha.

Harry se esticou nas pedras ao lado do outro.

– Pára de ser ridículo – ele disse – Não é vergonhoso ficar cansado que nem todo mundo. E você precisa descansar.

Draco franziu o cenho de leve:

– Não faz _estardalhaço_, Harry – ele resmungou com sono.

A respiração de Draco se tornou lenta e profunda.

Harry olhou para o outro. _Ele me chamou de Harry_, ele pensou, um pouco surpreso.

E então sorriu.

XXXXX

**Nota do grupo:**

Eu sei que o prometido foi três caps, mas infelizmente dessa vez não vai dar, mas durante a semana será postado mais dois caps e logo chegarão os caps novos.

Queremos agradecer à: **Fabi-Chan, Dark Wolf 03** (obrigado por todas as reviews juntas!), **MSM, Aninha Lindinha, msmdhr** (a autora demora sim, para atualizar).

**PS: Recado para quem têm um tempinho livre e saiba traduzir (espanhol ou inglês). Nós estamos a procura de novos tradutores, então se alguém quiser participar é só mandar um email para ostradutores(arroba)ibest(ponto)com(ponto)br.**

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores


	9. O Espectador Tem a Melhor Visão do Jogo

**Nome Original: Underwater Light **

**Autora: Maya **

Tradutora: Elnara 

**Beta 01: Lilibeth **

**Beta 02: Anna Malfoy **

**Capítulo 9**

**O Espectador Tem a Melhor Visão do Jogo**

_This is your new thing now_

_And it makes the whole world spin_

_It's at least as old as sin_

_But not quite_

_This is your new thing now_

_And now you're turning grinning_

_But maybe no one's listening_

_And you might lose it all my darling, yes, you might_

A porta rangeu e Harry acordou com um sobressalto, sentando-se e cobrindo Draco com seu corpo, olhando em volta assustado até ver Lupin na porta vagamente espantado, seguido de estudantes do primeiro ano.

O sobressalto de Harry acordou Draco, que ergueu a cabeça despenteada do chão.

Os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram ao avistar Draco por trás dos joelhos de Harry.

– Harry. Draco – ele disse – Er... que surpresa.

Draco olhou para os estudantes atrás de Lupin, que observavam os dois com grande interesse, e imediatamente teve um quieto ataque de riso.

Grande _auxílio_ esse que ele estava dando.

– Hm, a gente estava, é, fazendo um trabalho para Poções, e a gente dormiu...

Bem, não contava como mentirajá queLupin claramente não acreditara numa palavra dita por Harry.

Harry fez um gesto vago em direção a Draco, que apanhara a expressão no rosto de Lupin quando Harry dera sua explicação atrapalhada, e estava nesse momento paralisado de tanto rir.

– Bem, eu vim cedo com os estudantes, para começar os preparativos da aula – disse Lupin, ainda sem saber como reagir – Se correrem, ainda pegam o café.

– Você não vai tirar pontos? - um dos estudantes sussurrou.

– Não se tiram pontos de _Harry Potter_ – disse um amigo escandalizado. Harry quase engasgou.

Ele olhou para Draco, que estava praticamente chorando de tanto rir.

– Obrigado, Professor – disse Harry rapidamente, dando um pulo, agarrando Draco e colocando-o de pé num só esforço.

Harry propeliu o outro para fora da sala, assistido por Lupin. A expressão no rosto do Professor era enigmática.

Mais à frente, no corredor, Draco teve que se apoiar na parede.

– A _cara_ dele! - ele exclamou fracamente – E a _sua_... desculpa, eu preciso de um minuto.

Harry cruzou os braços e esperou cinco minutos, olhando o outro com paciência.

– Sim, muito divertido – ele disse tolerante – Agora vem. Café.

Draco ficou sóbrio num instante:

– Não sem escovar o cabelo.

– Essa fixação com o seu cabelo não é saudável, Draco. Você precisa comer mais.

– Ah bom, porque aí eu serei desarrumado e ainda por cima estarei acima do peso? - exigiu Draco – Você é um sádico, Potter. Eu quero um espelho.

Ele se virou e tentou examinar seu reflexo no vidro de uma porta. Sua aparência ainda era meio adormecida, os lábios entumecidos e os olhos inchados e confusos.

– Horrível – disse Draco, fazendo cara feia para o seu reflexo.

– Hm? - piscou Harry – Está sendo estúpido. O que não é raro, devo acrescentar. Vamos. Eu me recuso a deixar você perder o café de novo.

– _Deixar_? - ecoou Draco, numa voz que teria soado maligna se ele não estivesse bocejando – E como você pretende me _impedir_?

Harry também bocejou e descansou a testa no ombro de Draco, que relaxou uma fração. Harry abriu as mãos nas costas de Draco e fê-lo ir na direção do Great Hall, empurrando-o.

– Assim, inteligência rara. Café. Agora.

Draco reclamou sem muita vontade até chegarem lá. Harry continuou empurrando-o a intervalos estratégicos.

Até onde Pansy Parkinson e Ron estavam.

– ... não sei mais do que você, Weasley, seu patetão ruivo – Pansy gritava, até que viu Draco e correu em sua direção – Draco!

Ela estendeu a mão, mas Draco segurou seu pulso gentilmente, impedindo-a de tocar em seu cabelo. Ela então apenas o indicou com um gesto.

– Você... não está penteado.

Pansy lançou um olhar acusador a Harry e ele pensou, por um insano segundo, que ela fosse dizer: _o que você fez com meu filho?_

Pansy perguntoua Draco o que ele queria comer, falando alto, enquanto arrastava-o para dentro do Great Hall. Harry tentou segurar Draco, e Pansy olhou-o com veneno. Ele respondeu à altura, olhando-a com frieza, e deixou Draco ir.

Ron também entrou, de cara fechada.

– Preciso de uma xícara de café – disse Draco de mau humor – Me solta, Pansy.

Draco olhou para a mesa Slytherin, e encontrando os olhos semicerrados de Blaise Zabini, virou-se deliberadamente para Harry.

– Te vejo hoje à noite, Harry?

– Tá – disse Harry – Claro. Ótimo.

Draco se afastou. Ron parecia que tinha mordido um limão.

– Onde você esteve? - ele sibilou.

– Não é da sua conta – disse Harry com frieza.

Ron soltou o ar com força pelo nariz e cruzou os braços.

– Escuta, eu... a Hermione e eu conversamos. Foi... eu não devia acusar ninguém sem ter provas.

Harry relaxou um pouco.

– Você não o conhece, Ron.

E ele soube que estava tudo bem entre eles novamente, mesmo quando Ron disse com uma careta, enquanto eles se aproximavam da mesa Gryffindor:

– E _você_, conhece?

Ron disse que ele e Hermione haviam conversado, mas o rosto de Hermione estava impassível quando ela lhe ofereceu torradas.

Ele perguntou-se o que ela devia estar pensando da situação.

**xxxxxx**

Hermione não sabia o que pensar sobre o terrível estado das coisas.

Sentia-se contrariada.

Ela estava acostumada a ter idéias, ser razoável, compreensiva. Ron estava mais bem equipado para representar o papel do "perplexo".

Mas agora...

Ela sentava-se numa poltrona em frente à lareira da sala comunal Gryffindor, pensando em Harry enquanto a noite ocupava os céus.

Não era um hábito seu ter que pensar sobre Harry. Um amigo podia ler facilmente em seu rosto.

Hermione considerou o rosto de Harry. Era um dos rostos que ela mais amava, que ela conhecia por tanto tempo que aprendera a admirar seus defeitos.

De muitos modos, era ainda um rosto de criança. Oval e pálido, de estrutura óssea tão delicada que quase parecia triangular. Um rosto aberto, que refletia todos os seus pensamentos.

Hermione sorriu, lembrando-se de como Harry agia perto de Cho Chang no quarto ano, como ficava vermelho e olhava para ela de soslaio, e como perdia a faculdade de falar.

Ele não era como Ron, que encarava e puxava rabos-de-cavalo. Harry era do tipo tímido que admirava à distância.

O sorriso de Hermione desapareceu quando ela se lembrou da expressão mais comum naquele rosto desde o quarto ano.

Oh, Harry. Ele achava que escondia as coisas tão bem, quando todos podiam ler a tristeza que desolava seu rosto. Hermione sabia o quanto ele odiava a simpatia opressora, mas ela não conseguia deixar de estender a mão, ou controlar a ansiedade que sentia em relação a ele. Hermione viu quando aqueles olhos se tornaram vagos e frios, como a superfície dos óculos que ele insistia em usar. Toda vez que via aquele olhar, seu coração partia-se, e ela desejava nunca ter de encará-lo novamente.

Ela teve tanto prazer em vê-lo feliz, mas agora...

Hermione também via coisas que não queria ver.

Ela via os olhares trocados com Malfoy nos corredores, tão secretos e exclusivos como um toque. Como eles caíam no mesmo passo instintivamente. Ela lembrou-se do ódio negro e palpitante que Harry sentia, das brigas que faziam os outros estudantes saírem de perto - e via onde aquela energia estava sendo investida.

Ela via pequenas coisas, como Harry e Malfoy dividindo um livro em Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas - um roçar de mãos longo demais - sentados mais perto que o necessário. Ela via como Harry olhava Malfoy. Um dia eles se esqueceram de acariciar o livro e este mordeu Malfoy, que começou então uma produção de risos e caretas - e ela pensou, isso não é _normal_...

Nesse momento, Harry chegou. Hermione observou suas bochechas vermelhas e cabelo despenteado pelo vento. Ele sorriu e correu escada acima.

Mais uma qualidade adorável de sua pele pálida – ela também expunha os seus sentimentos. Harry não podia esconder nada de Hermione, mesmo as coisas que ela tentava ao máximo não ver.

Ela percebeu, o olhar fixo no fogo, que estava tentando decidir-se se Harry era ou não atraente.

Ela o tinha como um irmão, e portanto nunca havia pensado muito sobre o assunto. Mas agora ela tinha que olhar para Harry sob um contexto diferente. Sob a luz dos eventos recentes, ela sentiu que devia considerar um novo ângulo.

Harry desceu para a sala comunal, vestindo pijamas, e sentou-se na poltrona ao seu lado.

Hermione decidiu que ele tinha bastante apelo. Estava mais bonito em suas roupas novas, e seus olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo... mas não, ele não era atraente do jeito tradicional.

Ela e Harry haviam estabelecido uma rotina.

Harry chegava na sala comunal tarde da noite, e sentava-se ao seu lado, olhando-a daquele jeito excitado. Depois de um tempo, Hermione entregava-se e perguntava como fora seu dia.

Já valia à pena ver seu rosto se iluminar.

Então ele começava uma descrição fervorosa da aventura que tivera naquela noite, incluindo várias frases que se pareciam muito com: "e aí o Draco disse...". Seu sorriso durante a narrativa era simples e deliciado.

Isso acontecia há algum tempo. No começo Hermione ficou aliviada, pois Harry parecia ter abandonado aquela horrível depressão. Então ela começou a achar que aquela amizade era intensa demais para ser saudável. Então...

Era melhor do que quando Malfoy não aparecia. Isso acontecia duas vezes por semana, e não importava a opinião de Hermione sobre Malfoy, ela odiava ver Harry definhando no sofá a noite inteira. Tudo que ele fazia nesses dias era recusar convites para jogar xadrez ou Exploding Snap, cabisbaixo.

Era uma desvantagem, ser tão transparente. Deixava-o vulnerável demais.

– Então, Harry, o que você fez hoje? - perguntou Hermione com um sorriso resignado.

Harry ergueu as costas, todo feliz, e imediatamente começou a falar.

A narrativa foi longa e envolvida. Aparentemente, Malfoy achou que seria extremamente engraçado tentar fazer um tapete voar, e os dois acabaram jogados em uma árvore.

Pelo visto, tapetes selvagens faziam o estilo de Harry. Ele parecia ter se divertido bastante.

Hermione notou que Harry parecia menor quando estava sentado, e mais alto quando estava de pé. Estranhamente, o seu físico era responsável pelos dois efeitos.

Também era responsável pela sua graça, que era um pouco esquisita. À primeira vista, ele parecia desajeitado, até você perceber que ele era ágil como um pássaro. À primeira ou segunda vista, a falta de cálculo em todos os seus movimentos era adorável.

Ele também era uma criança em sua espontaneidade.

Só era um adulto quando sentia alguma emoção grave, e nessas horas era mais sábio e maduro que todos que ela conhecia.

Ela o amava. Amava mesmo, aquele Harry sério, impulsivo e tão vulnerável. Um amigo mais próximo que um irmão.

– Deve ter sido divertido – ela disse, tentando agradá-lo.

O rosto de Harry brilhou:

– E foi – ele confirmou – Aí o Draco disse...

– Ei Harry, Hermione – Ron estava na beira da escada – Hora de dormir.

Harry levantou-se sem objetar, olhando para Hermione como quem diz: "vou deixar você sozinhos". Harry era mais óbvio quando tentava ser discreto.

Oh, mas agora, quando ele os deixava, não tinha mais aquela expressão isolada e triste em seu rosto.

Ela não sabia. Não conseguia decidir o que era melhor.

– Parece pensativa, amor.

Hermione levantou o rosto para a expressão preocupada no rosto de Ron. Um rosto de traços largos e sardas, não muito atraente ao observador casual. Mas de alguma forma, ela havia aprendido a amá-lo.

Pela única razão de não conseguir se evitar.

Ela se levantou e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, banindo os pensamentos sobre Harry de sua mente.

Tudo era tão difícil e assustador esses dias. Mais uma coisa para se preocupar, mais uma ameaça a alguém que ela amava.

Hermione afundou o rosto no ombro de Ron e tentou não pensar em nada.

**xxxxxx**

No dia seguinte, as preocupações de Hermione retornaram.

Às vezes ela achava que Ron estava certo, que ela pensava demais.

Era uma manhã delicada e cinzenta, como os traços de chá numa xícara. Fragmentos de nuvens flutuavam no céu, que ainda trazia os ecos do nascer do Sol. A paisagem parecia mais mansa que o usual.

Eles caminhavam na direção da cabana de Hagrid, para a aula de Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas, o ar da manhã mordendo seus rostos .

Ron e Hermione iam de mãos dadas, pertinho para se esquentar. Hermione ofereceu sua outra mão a Harry, mas naquele momento eles avistaram os Slytherins, dirigindo-se em massa para a cabana um pouco mais à frente.

Harry sorriu aquele sorriso impossível de conter, e recusou sua mão.

– Nah – ele disse.

Ele nem sequer fez uma pequena pausa antes de apressar-se para frente, nem fingiu uma aproximação casual.

Movendo-se tão sutilmente como uma cobra, Malfoy foi ficando para trás de seus companheiros Slytherins. Foi o único sinal que deu de ter notado a existência do outro, até que Harry se aproximou, e ele acenou com a cabeça friamente.

O sorriso de Harry era aberto e sincero.

Deus, eles eram diferentes.

Hermione apertou os olhos, tentando dar uma de analista. Tarefa difícil, pois o coro grego em sua mente insistia em cantar "Bastardo!" sempre que Malfoy estava presente.

Só o que podia fazer era observar os dois juntos, e pensar nos detalhes que notara em Harry a noite passada, comparando os dois quadros.

Um estudo em preto e branco.

Malfoy era pálido, é claro. Nesse aspecto ele era como Harry. Mas a pele de Harry era um pergaminho transparente, onde as emoções se escreviam com clareza.

A emoção não conseguia penetrar a pele de Malfoy – assumindo-se, é claro, que ele tivesse alguma. Até esforço físico intenso deixava-o rosado, ao invés de vermelho.

Não havia nada de adorável em sua pose. Provocava calafrio, aquela habilidade de ser confiante e gracioso o tempo todo.

Perfeição em alguém que você detesta é algo extremamente irritante.

Ele era a antítese de Harry, que era alguém que ela amava e tentava proteger.

Ela olhou com ameaça para a cabeça loira, que estava meio virada para a cabeça escura e desarrumada de Harry. O contraste com o cabelo de Harry parecia deliberado.

_Bastardo!_, cantou o coro grego. _Até o seu cabelo parece ter algum propósito malicioso._

Hermione observou seu rosto quando ele olhou para Harry, e um novo pensamento lhe ocorreu.

O seu rosto também não era nada como o de Harry. Feito para esconder-se e não mostrar-se, para pensamentos e não emoções. De traços finos, ascéticos, uma boca feita para ondular-se, queixo pequeno e olhos que cintilavam como a geada.

E sim, Hermione teve que admitir, era bonito.

Mas agora havia algo de natural na sua expressão levemente divertida... e ela pensou.

Será que Malfoy não sabia?

Obviamente, algumas pessoas não sabiam. Os Slytherins aparentemente não sabiam, pois não havia nenhuma multidão assassina perseguindo Harry. Os Gryffindors em sua maioria não faziam idéia.

Ron não sabia, senão já teria tido um ataque.

Ainda assim... haviam murmúrios na mesa Ravenclaw, entre os Hufflepuffs, e uma ou outra sobrancelha levantada na equipe. E tinha a própria Hermione, que tentara negar tudo, mas que havia sido obrigada a aceitar o óbvio.

Tantas pessoas pareciam saber que era seguro dizer: "todo mundo sabe".

Todos sabiam que Harry estava absolutamente louco por Draco Malfoy.

O pobre e inocente Harry, é claro, não tinha idéia. Malfoy, por outro lado...

Hermione teorizava que ele sabia de tudo – ele era rápido, aquele bastardo – e estava enganando Harry por algum motivo diabólico.

Mas aquele olhar... bem, não fora simpático, mas tampouco guardado. Malfoy pareceu quase normal, e não alguém planejando arruinar outra pessoa.

É claro, essa podia ser exatamente a sua intenção. _Bastardo!_

Ou Malfoy estava ciente da situação, e preparava alguma armadilha para Harry, ou estava alegremente cego para aquela bagunça toda.

Mas de um jeito ou de outro...

– Está pensando em quê, Hermione? - perguntou Ron, abraçando-a enquanto andavam juntos.

Ela virou o rosto para o pescoço dele à guisa de conforto, gozando o calor e a proximidade descomplicados. Eventualmente ela respondeu, num tom obscuro:

– Problemas.

**xxxxxx**

Problemas podem estar mais próximos do que se pensa.

Hermione descobriu esse fato no dia seguinte. Era Sábado, e a manhã começou com Harry sentado à sua frente.

Seu sorriso brilhante de não-é-um-dia-lindo-para-ver-Draco-Malfoy tirou seu apetite.

Seus olhares constantes para a mesa Slytherin também.

– Hoje tem jogo entre Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff – ele declarou, colocando um ovo cozido cuidadosamente em seu copinho.

– Eu sei – respondeu Hermione – Ter você com a gente nas arquibancadas é uma mudança sempre bem vinda.

Exceto no último jogo entre Ravenclaw e Slytherin, ela adicionou de si para si, quando você torceu para os Slytherins e ficou tão feliz quando Malfoy – _bastardo!_ - pegou o snitch.

Harry ficou vermelho, a cor fácil e infantil manchando sua pele.

– Oh, bem... na verdade, como essa é a única partida que não vamos jogar, eu e o Draco combinamos de assistir juntos – ele mudou a voz para um tom confidencial – A gente fez uma aposta.

_Oh, Harry, seu idiota adorável_, pensou Hermione, sentindo a picada dolorosa da impaciência. _Você podia estar mais apaixonado?_

Podia ser mais estúpido?

Malfoy adentrou o Great Hall, vestindo roupas Muggle novas.

Harry bateu em seu ovo, fazendo-o voar para fora do copinho.

– Desculpa – ele disse para Ron, que olhava o ovo em seu cereal – Você sabe como eu sou desastrado.

_Sim_, pensou Hermione com sarcasmo. _Você é a nossa estrela de Quidditch sem nenhuma coordenação motora, como pudemos esquecer_.

Harry ainda olhava, embasbacado, para o outro lado do Hall.

Hermione não entendia o motivo para tudo isso. Certamente, Malfoy ficava bem na calça jeans Muggle, e a camisa branca aberta no pescoço mostrava um pouco mais de peito que o usual, mas ele ainda era o rei de Bastardshire.

Malfoy viu Harry, e o obsequiou com um de seus acenos frios de cabeça.

_Oh, o Malfoy não é tão investido emocionalmente?_, pensou Hermione. _Bastardo! _

O sorriso de Harry era descomplicado e deliciado.

_Ele nem percebe_, refletiu Hermione assistindo Harry passar geléia numa torrada distraído, enquanto Malfoy se dirigia para a mesa Slytherin.

Harry estava absorto demais na tarefa de assistir Malfoy para se preocupar em comer. Hermione olhou para Malfoy, que sorria debochado, conversando animadamente com Blaise Zabini e fazendo gestos dramáticos com sua torrada. Então ela viu o vago reflexo da expressão de Malfoy no rosto de Harry, como raios de sol filtrados pela água. Eles pareciam puros, refletidos em seus traços tão diferentes.

_Deus, Harry. Você tem idéia do que está fazendo? Não se lembra que o pai dele foi um Comensal da Morte? Lucius Malfoy não morreu pela nossa causa. Ele foi punido por fazer jogo duplo com o seu precioso Dark Lord. Um Comensal da Morte que matava a sangue frio, um dos piores que existiram. E o filho dele é igual, só está do nosso lado para obter sua doce vingança. Não podemos confiar em alguém assim, não numa hora dessas._

_E você teve que se apaixonar pelo bastardo._

**xxxxxx**

Foi durante o jogo de Quidditch que Hermione avistou o desastre aproximando-se em ondas, preparando-se para chocar-se contra eles.

Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw faziam uma boa partida, e os estudantes aproveitavam a incerteza introduzida pela ausência de Harry Potter, que jogava melhor do que ninguém, e de Draco Malfoy, que trapaceava melhor do que ninguém.

Fazia sol, e o jogo se estendeu folgado por todo o dia, até que o astro deslizou por trás do horizonte e o céu se tornou violeta.

Hermione até que tentou se divertir, com um Ron entusiasmado ao seu lado, assistindo ao jogo e sentindo o Sol acariciar seus ombros nus.

E quase conseguiu, não fosse o espetáculo dos dois rapazes perto do campo de Quidditch.

Eles não estavam nas arquibancadas. Ron não teria gostado e – Hermione olhou para as carrancas de Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle – os Slytherins teriam desmembrado Harry.

Os dois estavam sentados na grama, bem no limite do campo, perto dos bancos onde ficavam as toalhas e os reservas. Malfoy apoiava as mãos no solo, um pouco inclinado para trás, com as pernas esticadas e os pés cruzados. Harry abraçava os joelhos e tinha os olhos fixos no jogo.

Corrigindo, os olhos _usualmente_ fixos no jogo. Hermione notou que a concentração dele falhava de vez em quando.

Por exemplo, quando Malfoy ondulava uma bandeira imaginária e balbuciava preguiçoso, "Vai, Ravenclaw". Ou quando Malfoy se esticava lânguido, e balançava a cabeça fazendo suas mechas relampejarem sob a luz.

Os olhos de Harry desviavam-se do jogo involuntariamente, davam uma olhada, e depois voltavam. Ele nem parecia ciente do que fazia. Mas Hermione estava ciente, e não só isso, estava revoltada.

Ela queria ouvir o que eles falavam, e após murmurar um pedido de desculpas para Ron, atravessou as arquibancadas discretamente, procurando um lugar de onde pudesse ouvi-los sem ser atrapalhada. Ela sabia que aquilo não era ético, mas... estava muito preocupada com Harry! Ela tinha que descobrir o que Malfoy estava armando para ele.

Bem quando ela começou a escutar, a multidão aplaudiu gritando.

Hermione amaldiçoou sua sorte.

Depois de um tempo, ela conseguiu identificar uma voz odiosa:

– Ravenclaw ganhou! Você me deve cinco pirulitos sabor sangue.

Hermione teve um momento terrível, quando imaginou que aquilo fora um eufemismo.

– Aproveita a vitória enquanto pode, Draco – disse a voz de Harry. Hermione queimou por dentro ouvindo aquela voz, doce e mais grossa do que se esperava do rosto infantil, dirigindo-se a Malfoy como a um amigo.

– Eu vou varrer o campo com você semana que vem.

– Se fizer isso, eu vou te odiar para sempre.

_Ai, aqui vamos nós. Chantagem emocional._

Hermione cerrou os punhos quando ouviu a repentina vibração de insegurança na voz de Harry:

– Sério? Para s...

– Para todo o sempre – completou Malfoy – Então é melhor você não falar comigo por... oh, três dias.

Hermione ficou espantada quando os dois riram, a risada arrastada de Malfoy misturando-se ao riso brando de Harry.

– Em todo caso – continuou Malfoy – Dessa vez eu vou ganhar. Essa sua sorte de ganhar sempre não é, como alguns cabeças-de-vento supunham, uma oferenda de simpatia ao seu coração machucado. Na verdade foi um plano Slytherin para envolvê-lo em uma falsa sensação de segurança. O que, tendo sido feito...

– Draco, pára de tagarelar. Que horas são? - ralhou Harry num tom afetuoso que encheu Hermione de fúria protetora. Seus olhos apertaram-se na direção de Malfoy.

Se tinha alguém pedindo outro tapa na cara...

Ela então arregalou os olhos alarmada.

Harry, de forma casual, inclinou-se para o lado e apoiou a mão no ombro de Malfoy, para espiar o relógio do outro.

Malfoy virou o corpo na direção de Harry, para informar-lhe a hora.

Seus rostos terminaram a um centímetro de distância.

O coração de Hermione fez uma pausa, cheio de pavor.

Ela observou os perfis emoldurados pelo céu violeta, o cabelo macio de Malfoy cintilando suavemente, e os olhos verdes de Harry gradualmente saindo de foco.

A respiração de Harry parecia suspensa. Sua mão, que antes fazia força no ombro do outro, agora tocava de leve, os dedos infiltrando-se por entre as mechas cobrindo a nuca de Malfoy. Ela podia ver os lábios trêmulos de Harry, a silhueta dos cílios, a hesitação prestes a se transformar em revelação...

Se Harry fizesse um movimento, sua boca roçaria a de Malfoy.

O perfil de Malfoy era mais aristocrático e indiferente do que nunca. Ele virou o rosto, consultando seu relógio novamente.

– Seis e vinte cinco.

Harry afastou o corpo, o momento de quase-revelação evaporando-se, porém sua mão permaneceu pousada no ombro de Malfoy.

Malfoy olhou para aqueles dedos tocando seu cabelo, e Hermione rezou por algum sinal de que pelo menos Malfoy sabia...

– Meu cabelo está comprido de novo – ele comentou fazendo ares – Esse miserável.

Hermione sentiu braços envolvendo sua cintura e heroicamente conteve um grito.

– Aí está você – disse Ron por trás dela – Estava te procurando – ele deu um cheirinho em seu pescoço – Então me fala, quando aqueles problemas que você mencionou vão acontecer?

Hermione pressionou o corpo contra Ron, buscando segurança, enquanto enésimas possibilidades passavam por sua cabeça.

Harry e Malfoy levantaram-se da grama e o último avistou-os, os olhos cinzentos frios e desconfiados.

Harry, é claro, só tinha olhos para o Malfoy.

O que significava aquele olhar? O que Malfoy pretendia fazer? Mais cedo ou mais tarde Harry iria se dar conta, e então...

Hermione lembrou-se de Cho Chang. Harry estava tão nervoso, e mesmo assim convidou-a para o baile. Uma garota bonita, popular, mais velha – de quem a maioria dos garotos nem ousaria se aproximar.

E Harry não era confiante... ele apenas lutava pelo que queria com todas as forças. Não conseguia evitar desejar com todo o coração.

Mas a questão não era o que Harry pretendia fazer, e sim Malfoy. Será que ele apenas quebraria o coração de Harry, ou tinha intenções mais sinistras?

Hermione lembrou-se de Lucius Malfoy, e teve um arrepio.

– Não é nada, não se preocupe, Ron.

_Eu posso me preocupar por nós dois._

**xxxxxxx**

Quando pediram aos alunos que vestissem traje casual Muggle para o Duelling Club, Hermione soube que haveria algo de diferente.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ela avistou o chão cheio de esteiras, e quando Sirius, que a escola tentava manter a pelo menos uma milha dos Slytherins, se juntou a Lupin no início da aula.

As garotas entraram em alvoroço quando viram Sirius. Seu mais novo professor, agora que tomava banho e comia regularmente, era muito atraente, e é claro que o passado obscuro e a motocicleta voadora ajudavam.

Hermione achava aquele assentamento ridículo. Sirius Black era praticamente uma figura _paterna_.

Não... isso não era verdade, era? Harry estaria bem melhor se Sirius soubesse se comportar como um pai.

Ele amava Harry, Hermione nunca duvidou desse fato, e morreria por ele em um segundo; essa guerra para ele significava salvar Harry a qualquer custo. Sirius nascera para atos dramáticos como matar por vingança, fugir de prisões e adotar por impulso.

Mas Sirius não nascera para a rotina, para o dia-a-dia. Ele não sabia como cuidar de uma criança, como demonstrar o tipo de afeição que radiava o tempo todo do calmo Professor Lupin. Ele nascera volátil e instável, esse menino que quase matara Snape; e os doze anos passados em Azkaban só serviram para exagerar esses traços de caráter.

Ele simplesmente não era um pai para Harry. Não sabia como. E Harry não podia evitar ficar triste com isso.

Harry e Sirius trocaram um sorriso, e Hermione refletiu que Sirius devia estar ocupado demais para ter percebido a situação entre seu afilhado e Draco Malfoy.

É claro, Harry também não percebera nada.

Mas era só uma questão de tempo.

Hermione semicerrou os olhos quando os Slytherins chegaram ao Duelling Club.

Ela percebeu, com alarme, que Sirius fez o mesmo.

**xxxxxx**

Harry sorriu, balançando a cabeça, e moveu os lábios dizendo, _Está atrasado_, quando Draco entrou na sala.

Draco revirou os olhos e continuou sua discussão com Blaise Zabini, que parecia achar que uma camisa brilhante de stretch era traje casual.

É claro, o fastuoso Draco vestia roupas perfeitamente apropriadas: uma camiseta branca batida e calças combate, que Natalie McDonald olhava com interesse.

– Estão atrasados, Slytherins – observou Sirius, ainda com os olhos semicerrados.

Harry se preparou para uma alegre remoção de pontos em massa. Draco olhou para Sirius com frieza.

– É melhor começarmos, então – interpôs Lupin graciosamente – Estudantes, o Professor Black concordou em ensiná-los a lutar, pois eu confesso não ser muito bom nisso. Acredito que saibam pouco sobre combate corpo-à-corpo?

Ron bufou com todo o desdém de alguém que cresceu com cinco irmãos mais velhos, provocando um sorriso de esguelha em Lupin.

– Acredito que seja uma habilidade útil. Pode fazer a balança pender para o seu lado num duelo. Se você e seu oponente desarmarem-se ao mesmo tempo, ela pode ser crucial à sua sobrevivência. Espero que todos prestem bastante atenção, e dêem o melhor de si quando forem duelar.

– Eu aprendi essa habilidade na escola – cortou Sirius, dando um sorriso maroto e dirigindo-o especialmente a Harry – Vocês também podem aprender.

A maioria das pessoas sorriu de volta.

– Maravilha – disse Draco num meio-sussurro – A guerra contra as trevas desceu para o status de briga de bar.

Blaise Zabini riu, Lupin sabiamente não ouviu nada, e Sirius semicerrou os olhos mais uma vez:

– Eu já esperava esse tipo de comentário... do filho de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco levantou o queixo e assumiu os ares superiores e irritantes tão próprios dele.

– É isso mesmo.

– Bem, tenho certeza que você tem alguns truques sujos na manga, para emergências – disse Sirius num tom obscuro – Mas se não se importa, eu ainda acho que posso te ensinar alguma coisa.

Sirius virou as costas, passando a mão nos cabelos com força desnecessária, e nesse momento a sala inteira ouviu Draco sussurrar alto demais:

– Duvido muito.

Harry tentou atrair o olhar de Draco, de Sirius, de _alguém_, mas eles estavam ocupados medindo-se.

– Tudo bem – disse Sirius por entre dentes – Já que você é um expert, Sr Malfoy, poderia oferecer seus serviços como meu assistente?

Lupin tossiu com urgência e foi completamente ignorado.

– Com prazer – respondeu Draco.

Harry olhou para Sirius com alarme. Não dava para confiar em Sirius quando estava irritado – ele chegara a bater em Snape ano passado.

– Tem certeza? - perguntou Sirius – Eu posso desarrumar o seu cabelo.

Ele olhou para o cabelo do outro com desprezo mal-disfarçado. Draco sorriu placidamente.

– Aí pode ser que eu tenha que te matar.

Sirius curvou os lábios.

– Ok, classe – ele anunciou – Prestem atenção, por favor. Eu garanto – ele adicionou dirigindo-se a Pansy, que se agarrava ao cotovelo de Draco – Não machucar muito o Sr Malfoy.

– É claro que não – rebateu Draco, arrancando o cotovelo das mãos de Pansy e andando até onde Sirius estava.

Ron estava agradecendo aos poderes do destino. Harry resistia ao impulso de arrastar Draco dali e colocar algum senso naquela cabeça dura.

– E você é o favorito do Snape, para completar – observou Sirius, olhando para Draco com crescente antipatia – Todo mundo, prestem atenção enquanto eu circulo o jovem Sr Malfoy...

– O Snape é o melhor professor que eu já tive – disse Draco com austeridade – Ele é um verdadeiro exemplo para os colegas.

Os dentes de Sirius bateram-se com um 'click'.

– Por favor, tome cuidado, Sr Malfoy – ele disse – Eu estive na prisão por um tempo. A gente aprende alguns truques.

– É, eu ouvi falar sobre a prisão – disse Draco – Aposto que você lutava com garotos lá também. Cuidado onde põe as mãos.

– Draco – disse Lupin com severidade, enquanto expressões chocadas tomavam conta da sala.

Todos sabiam que Black não era um professor convencional, mas isso já estava indo longe demais. Harry controlou o impulso desesperado de arrastar Draco dali.

Sirius atacou.

Mesmo furioso, Sirius nunca machucaria um estudante. Ele se controlou, e ao invés de cair em cima do outro com toda a sua força, moveu-se para tirar o fôlego de Draco e imobilizá-lo. E Sirius era tão rápido e ágil quanto Harry pensou que fosse.

Ele não se lembrou que Draco não tinha inibições e movia-se como uma cobra.

Sirius encontrou uma barreira, e foi forçado a dar alguns passos para trás.

A classe inteira prendeu a respiração.

Furioso, com os cabelos caindo no rosto, Sirius atacou de novo e torceu o braço de Draco prendendo-o em suas costas, e Draco tinha um olhar desafiante, e Harry ia ter que se levantar e _gritar_...

– Sirius! - admoestou Lupin – Talvez seja melhor deixar os estudantes formarem pares, e instruí-los à distância.

A fúria incendiava o rosto de Sirius, mas ele soltou o braço de Draco.

– Tudo bem – ele disse triturando os dentes – Harry, por que não fica com esse aqui?

– Demorou – disse Harry rapidamente. Ele correu e pegou Draco pelo braço, puxando-o para longe de Sirius e falando em seu ouvido.

– Às vezes você consegue ser completamente estúpido, sabia?

Draco fez um muxoxo e Sirius olhou para eles primeiro com incredulidade, depois com ultraje, e então virou-se para ordenar os outros pares.

– Ron e Hermione, você juntos, Neville e... Millicent. Por que não, Neville? Não reclama... O primeiro que conseguir derrubar o outro cinco vezes vence.

Draco observou Sirius, os olhos de gelo brilhando através das pálpebras semi-cerradas.

– Eu odeio aquele homem – ele anunciou em voz alta.

– Cale-se – disse Harry – É do meu padrinho que você está falando.

Ele se afastou de Draco dando um passo para trás, e eles se mediram, de pé na esteira.

Hermione ria enquanto Ron fingia lutar com ela. Blaise Zabini gritava com Pansy, que o prendia pela cabeça.

Harry partiu para cima de Draco sem muita convicção, e Draco desviou-se para o lado sem perder um segundo.

– O Professor Snape me contou o que Black fez com ele – disse Draco, de cara fechada. Harry teve que usar sua rapidez de Seeker para conseguir evitar o golpe do outro.

– Foi uma brincadeira!

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar taxativo.

– E que brincadeira – ele disse – Eu não acho tentativa de homicídio tão divertido. Ele sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se o Lobisomem pegasse o Professor Snape. E o Lobisomem era amigo dele, também.

Harry fez uma pausa e Draco quase o atingiu. Ele nunca havia pensado nas ações de Sirius como uma traição de Lupin.

– Bem... - ele disse – Ele pagou o preço se fez alguma coisa errada, não pagou? Doze anos em Azkaban são suficientes para pagar qualquer dívida, na minha opinião.

Draco franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada.

– E o Professor Snape também errou feio no passado. Ele pagou pelos seus erros, e agora está tudo bem. A vida é assim. Você erra e depois conserta o erro... e as pessoas te perdoam.

Draco sorriu alegre, e tentou dar uma rasteira em Harry.

– É? E o que você fez de errado, Potter?

– Eu... fiz você tomar café com o cabelo despenteado.

– E essa dívida nunca vai ser paga. Morre, rebento do demônio, morre.

Harry sorriu e tentou agarrar o braço de Draco.

– Ele é meu padrinho, e eu o amo. Por que não lhe dá uma chance?

Draco fez biquinho.

– Não sei se acredito em chances. Não as recebo com muita freqüência.

Harry parou e olhou sério para ele.

– Eu... eu te dei uma.

– Sim, eu me lembro – Draco sorriu com charme em resposta ao olhar surpreso de Harry – Mas aí, você confia demais.

Draco partiu para cima dele e o derrubou no chão.

Harry caiu de costas na esteira, com Draco em cima dele. Ele pensou se a força do golpe era responsável por sua falta de ar. Ele sugou o ar com força, meio tonto, deixando os segundos passarem. O cabelo e a respiração de Draco faziam cócegas em sua pele.

Draco tinha um halo de luz em torno de seu cabelo. Ele deu um sorriso provocante, brilhante e rápido como um arrepio, e então se escorou no peito de Harry, deslizando para o chão.

– Fácil demais, Potter.


	10. O Último Teste

******Nome Original: Underwater Light **

**Autora: Maya **

Tradutora: Elnara 

**Beta 01: Lilibeth **

**Beta 02: Anna Malfoy **

Capítulo 10

Tradutora: Elnara 

**O Último Teste**

_The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick, or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he was underwater again_ – Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

_Try to keep it clear_

_But I'm losing it here_

_To the twilight_

_There's a dead end to my left_

_There's a burning bush to my right_

_You aren't in sight_

_You aren't in sight_

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, sem conseguir dormir.

Ele desejou poder culpar o clima pela sua inquietação, talvez, mas era uma linda noite de Abril. E esse, é claro, era o problema.

Ele queria que Draco estivesse ali.

Harry era de opinião que a tarefa correria bem. Ele sabia que precauções especiais haviam sido tomadas. Sabia que Voldemort não era estúpido a ponto de tentar raptá-lo durante a tarefa. Sabia que esse ano não havia um campeão de Hogwarts a mais, ninguém para... ninguém que pudesse...

_Mate o sobressalente. _

Harry viu outros mortos depois daquilo. Dementadores e ogros tentaram invadir a plataforma nove três quartos no fim do quinto ano, e um ou dois pais foram mortos. Os estudantes chegaram depois da batalha, e Harry trazia na memória os corpos sem vida jogados no chão da plataforma. Harry lembrava-se dos gritos de pesar e medo, de Neville Longbottom vomitando - Ginny sem conseguir parar de tremer. Ele sentiu-se distante daquelas mortes, meditando sobre como uma tragédia podia tornar-se impessoal depois da próxima, e da próxima...

Mas a morte de Cedric foi a primeira. A morte é uma coisa que te amadurece mais rápido que as aventuras de que os outros rapazes se gabam. Não é só a carne de outra pessoa, mas a compreensão de que o universo não dá a mínima, marcando a passagem para algo que um dia será a vida adulta, mas que parece mais desespero.

Às vezes Harry ainda acordava gritando.

As cortinas de sua cama estavam abertas, e ele olhava pela janela, tentando se distrair da cama vazia de Seamus em frente à sua.

A janela era apenas uma abertura para a escuridão.

Harry teria ido encontrar Draco, mas ele estava lá fora, naquela escuridão. Era o dia dele guardar os portões com Terry Boot. Esse era o posto mais perigoso e que geralmente apenas professores guardavam, mas ele e Terry haviam se voluntariado. Harry e Draco tiveram uma briga por causa disso, mas Draco estava determinado e não cedeu.

Harry desviou a vista da janela e da noite vazia, olhou em volta alarmado, e viu Draco se esgueirando pela porta.

Ele sentou-se na cama, e apesar do choque não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

– Draco!

– Ush – fez Draco rigoroso, parando na entrada – Vai ter encrenca se alguém me pegar aqui, ô. Alguns de nós não têm tanta prática em passeios furtivos na calada da noite.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Não está se saindo muito mal. Eu achei que você estava guardando os portões com Terry Boot.

– O querido Head Boy e eu fomos liberados do nosso plantão às duas horas – informou-lhe Draco – Eu pressenti, claramente graças ao meu dom psíquico de incríveis proporções, que você ia dar uma de idiota e ficar acordado a noite inteira se preocupando. Só a idéia desse tipo de estupidez me irrita tanto, a ponto de não me deixar dormir, que eu vim aqui te botar inconsciente antes de ir para a cama.

– Oh, entendo – Harry impediu seu sorriso de se alargar não sem muito esforço.

A capa preta de Draco deixava seu rosto mais branco sob o luar, o capuz jogado para trás revelando seus traços puros e seu cabelo coberto de gotinhas de chuva.

– Se o Weasley acordar, vai me matar – ele comentou casualmente.

– A gente pode ir para a sala comunal – decidiu Harry, jogando as cobertas para o lado e agradecendo aos céus que ele decidiu não usar seu pijama favorito, que havia escapado à campanha de destruição de Draco. Ele estava usando o pijama escolhido por Draco quando eles foram às compras, porque – bem, o pijama o lembrava daquele dia, o que era um pequeno conforto.

Mas não tão bom quanto esse.

**xxxxxx**

As últimas brasas queimavam no fogo, e a noite parecia menos intimidante e mais confortável.

Draco deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio e se jogou no maior e mais luxuoso sofá. Sob a fraca luz vermelha, ele parecia uma criança cansada.

– O plantão foi duro? - perguntou Harry suavemente, antes que Draco pudesse começar outro assunto – Porque eu podia, você sabe...

– _Não_ – disse Draco com firmeza – Você não vai me acompanhar de volta na sua maldita Capa de Invisibilidade.

– Você não pode me dizer o que fazer!

Draco deu um sorriso débil:

– Eu não, mas o Professor Lupin pode... e acredito que ele deu a ordem. Posição de Autoridade tem esse nome por um motivo. E além do mais, não faz sentido te exaurir também, como você já devia saber – ele parecia um pai falando com um filho – Apesar de que senso comum nunca foi o seu forte.

Harry inclinou-se sobre Draco e deu um soco em seu braço.

– Criatura insensível – reprovou Draco – E eu aqui, acordado a maior parte da noite servindo a minha causa – sua voz se tornou séria – Vem aqui, seu idiota estúpido, e me fala das suas aflições. Se você não dormir, eu também não vou – ele arregalou os olhos – E eu posso ficar _doente_ se eu não dormir.

Semana passada, em um dos seus momentos menos sábios, Harry disse a Draco que ele ficaria doente se perdesse mais refeições. Draco ficou brevemente ultrajado, e agora ficava usando a sua "saúde frágil" para conseguir o que queria de uma em uma hora.

Harry fingiu fazer cara feia e tirou a capa de Draco do caminho, sentando-se no sofá, na frente do outro.

– Tenho certeza que os seus motivos são inteiramente egoístas.

– Sempre – assegurou-lhe Draco – Agora fala comigo, e seja rápido. Você não sabe que eu sou _frágil_?

O seu olhar era atento e firme. Harry conhecia Draco; ele não ia deixá-lo escapar.

– Sei lá – disse Harry – Eu fico pensando sobre a última vez. Sobre...

– O Dark Lord? - sugeriu Draco.

– Não... Cedric – ainda doía dizer o nome dele.

Harry sentiu Draco se mexer contra ele, uma expressão levemente surpresa em seu rosto.

– É ele que te incomoda mais. Mas eu pensei que você... - ele se interrompeu e deu um sorriso tenso – Que típico, Potter.

– Não sei o que quer dizer.

Draco tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, e observava o teto.

– Não sabe mesmo?

– Eu não sou esse herói generoso – explodiu Harry com raiva – Eu... é claro que eu me lembro das outras coisas. Eu era uma criança, estava morrendo de medo, e quando ele usou o Cruciatus...

Draco olhou Harry no rosto.

– Quando ele o _quê_?

Harry fixou os olhos no fogo, e tentou drenar a emoção de sua voz. Ele não queria se descontrolar – embaraçar-se e embaraçar Draco.

– Eu ainda... eu ainda tenho a cicatriz no braço onde o Wormtail me cortou – ele disse, enrolando a manga do pijama para cima – Eu não quis que ela fosse removida. Eu achei... errado tentar fingir que ela nunca existiu.

Draco observou a marca em silêncio, os olhos brilhando na luz fraca. Ele se ergueu num cotovelo, e deu um rápido toque na cicatriz. Foi apenas um roçar de dedos, mas pareceu uma carícia.

Harry olhou para o fogo de novo e falou em voz baixa sobre o retorno, e o duelo, e seus pais; e a traição de Moody.

– Hagrid disse que eu ficaria bem – ele disse.

A voz de Draco era calma e quieta.

– E você está bem?

– Draco, como eu vou saber? Às vezes eu acho que sim – ele olhou para Draco, que deitara a cabeça no sofá e agarrava seu braço, e sua voz suavizou-se involuntariamente – Nesse momento, pode ser que sim.

Harry suspirou de exaustão, velhas mágoas e alívio, e deitou-se ao lado de Draco. Draco era quente e virou-se de lado para lhe dar mais espaço, bocejando em algum lugar perto da sua orelha.

– Obrigado – murmurou Harry – Por vir aqui, e... bem, por tudo.

– Oh, sim – disse Draco secamente – Por tudo. Eu fui uma grande ajuda quando tudo isso acontecia, não fui?

Harry virou o rosto para ver Draco e seus óculos atingiram o outro no rosto. Ele tirou os óculos e Draco era apenas a imagem manchada de uma criança sonolenta, sem os olhos frios.

Harry lembrava-se distintamente do que Draco dissera no Expresso Hogwarts, no fim do quarto ano.

– Bem, agora você também escolheu o lado perdedor.

– E agora, você escolhe melhor as suas companhias – rebateu Draco, rindo um tanto amargamente – Eu passava horas pensando no que eu poderia fazer que te machucaria mais. Eu não... ligava para mais nada, e eu não sabia que você tinha passado por tanta coisa que mal notaria um garoto gritando com você.

– Ah, eu notava. Eu sempre notei você – Harry fez uma pausa – Você é... meio difícil de ignorar.

– Eu sei – disse Draco, todo metido.

– Porque você é um moleque cheio de veneno, é claro.

– É claro – agora Draco estava definitivamente orgulhoso – Eu sou um _Slytherin_.

Harry sentiu a mandíbula de Draco flexionar-se contra o seu rosto quando ele sorriu.

– Mesmo assim... - ele disse – Eu falei sério. Obrigado por vir hoje à noite.

– Você se acha, hein, Potter? Simplesmente aconteceu de eu estar entediado – Draco tocou em seu braço, exatamente onde a cicatriz se escondia embaixo da manga do pijama. O fato de ele saber a localização exata da cicatriz fez esse segundo toque parecer ainda mais uma carícia.

Draco estava tão próximo que Harry podia vê-lo sem os óculos, de olhos fechados, a bochecha deitada sobre o capuz preto, usando-o de travesseiro. Em algum nível obscuro, Harry ficou feliz quando Draco manteve a mão em seu braço.

– Boa noite, Draco.

– Ah, agora é pra eu _dormir _aqui, também? - Draco fingiu, e bem, estar indignado – Sabia que eu estou começando a esquecer como é a minha cama?

– Boa noite, Draco – ele repetiu com voz serena.

Houve uma pausa. Draco não tirou a mão do seu braço.

– Boa noite, Harry.

**xxxxxx**

Quando Harry acordou, estava sozinho. Ele subiu para o quarto e se vestiu depressa, com medo de acordar alguém. A óbvia preocupação deles – com ele, com a tarefa – fazia seus intestinos revirarem-se de ansiedade. Ele queria ir para o Great Hall o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto descia as escadarias, ele se deu conta de que Draco não estaria lá. Draco levava pelo menos quarenta e cinco minutos para escolher suas roupas e arrumar o cabelo.

Draco estava esperando por ele na porta do Great Hall. Ele obviamente não havia trocado de roupa – mas havia escovado o cabelo. Draco não deixaria de escovar o cabelo nem para a própria execução.

– Você chegou cedo – _Por mim_. Harry sorriu.

– Pelo café – Draco fungou – Eu dormi muito mal.

– Claro.

– Peste.

Eles entraram no Hall, o alívio de Harry imenso. Se até agora as coisas estavam tão diferentes do quarto ano – talvez tudo fosse ser diferente.

Harry estava para sugerir que eles pegassem algumas torradas e dessem uma volta no lago, quando Draco o puxou pelo braço e o levou para a mesa Slytherin.

– Eu não vou sentar aqui, Draco.

– Eu te pedi para sentar?

Draco metodicamente encheu dois pratos com comida, e duas xícaras com café. Então ele se dirigiu para o que parecia ser – e de fato era – um pedaço de parede nua no fim do Hall. Ele deslizou para o chão e se recostou na parede.

Draco olhou para cima e Harry apenas riu, entregando-se.

– Você sabe – ele disse, sentando-se lânguido – Que eu odeio café.

Draco olhou-o com maus modos.

– Eu sei disso. Eu disse alguma vez que o café era pra _você_?

– Você tem duas... ah, deixa pra lá.

– Acho bom. E não quero mais ouvir falar de roubo de cafeína – Draco empurrou o prato na direção dele – Agora come. Imagina as manchetes se você desmaiar no meio da tarefa.

– Não, come você – rebateu Harry – Eu não sou o pálido e delicado aqui.

– Cale-se, Gryffindorzinho terrível. Agora come, e pára de se preocupar com coisas sem importância como esse Torneio de nada, que nem chega _aos pés _do meu projeto de Mágica Criativa.

Draco levantou o queixo. Harry escondeu um sorriso atrás da palma da mão.

Fora anunciado que o projeto de Mágica Criativa contaria metade da nota do exame N.E.W.T., e Draco prontamente enlouquecera. Um dia Harry encontrou o chão do quarto dele completamente coberto por planos reduzidos a bolinhas de papel.

– Estou certo de que é crucial.

Draco chutou a canela de Harry com força.

– E _é_. E se eu bombar no projeto? Aí com certeza eu vou bombar a matéria, e aí... morte e ruína! Minha mãe com certeza não vai aceitar um filho que é um fracasso acadêmico abjeto. Eu serei forçado a deserdar – outro chute – E você ousa me perturbar ainda mais. Trate de comer.

**xxxxxx**

Ginny vinha juntando a coragem para desejar boa sorte a Harry a manhã inteira.

Podia ser importante. No ano passado, Harry a beijara pela primeira vez depois de ela o congratular por vencer uma briga.

Ela escovou o cabelo mil vezes de manhã, e escolheu suas melhores vestes. O plano era sentar-se de frente para ele na mesa do café, pegar sua mão e conversar com ele.

Ele era tímido. Mas certamente entenderia a mensagem.

Quando Ginny desceu para o Hall, Harry não estava na mesa Gryffindor. Ele e Draco Malfoy estavam sentados no chão e chutavam-se a intervalos regulares.

Ginny deu um sorrisinho e balançou a cabeça. Era tão _fofo_ ver ele assim, agindo como uma criança. Harry normalmente era muito sério... não que alguém pudesse culpá-lo, considerando o que ele tinha passado.

A parte ruim era que isso atrapalhava os planos de Ginny. Ela decidiu abordá-lo quando ele estivesse voltando para a Torre Gryffindor.

Harry e Malfoy estavam indo direto para o campo de Quidditch e ela teve uma pequena sensação de pânico. Ginny resolveu correr atrás dele agora, pois aí nenhum Gryffindor – como o seu irmão extremamente embaraçante – poderia ouvi-la.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e saiu atrás deles.

– Harry! - ela gritou, sem fôlego – Harry!

Harry não ouviu, mas Malfoy se virou e Harry o imitou. Ginny afrouxou o passo, tentando recuperar o fôlego e a compostura, ajeitando suas mechas desarrumadas.

Aproveitou e olhou para Harry brevemente, o prazer estampado no rosto.

Ele estava tão mais bonito ultimamente. _Ela_ sempre o achara bonito, é claro, mas agora outras garotas estavam prestando atenção nele.

Ele nunca olhava para nenhuma delas. Ele nem sonhava que elas gostassem dele; tão modesto.

Ele sorriu aquele seu sorriso claro e brilhante. Ele estava tão – tão _são_ naquele momento, e tão bonito. Usava aquelas incríveis roupas novas, seus jeans favoritos e uma camiseta vermelha justa que acentuava seus cabelos negros e desordenados.

Seus olhos eram doces e simples, de um verde vívido, focados ela.

– Ginny.

Como sempre, o som daquela voz dizendo o seu nome fez seu coração bater irregular, enchendo-a de um calor exultante.

– Har... Harry. Eu, hm. Queria te desejar... boa sorte?

Harry parecia um pouco confuso.

– Er... obrigado.

O consciente de Ginny registrou pela primeira vez que Malfoy estava ali, de pé um pouco afastado, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Ele era muito diferente do Harry dela, que era o ideal de como um garoto deveria ser. Ela nunca vira Malfoy inclinado a outra coisa que não malevolência.

Mas se Harry o escolhera como amigo, devia ser por motivos válidos. As pessoas andavam agindo esquisito, como se não confiassem que Harry pudesse tomar a decisão certa.

Isso provavelmente chateava Harry, refletiu Ginny, que então deu o sorriso mais simpático que conseguiu para Malfoy. Ele não podia ser _tão_ mal assim.

– Fico feliz que você o esteja apoiando – ela disse.

Ginny foi recompensada com o olhar claro e afetuoso de Harry. Malfoy parecia ainda mais divertido.

– Nós todos te apoiamos, Harry – ela continuou gravemente, encorajada pelo prazer aparente nele.

– Que sorte a dele ter uma torcedora tão amável e devota – disse Malfoy, pegando a mão de Ginny e levando-a aos lábios.

Ginny sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, e o sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Harry.

– É melhor a gente ir. Obrigado, Ginny – ele disse abraçando-a, arrancando-a de perto de Malfoy.

Ginny fechou os olhos e inalou o cheiro do sabonete dele, sentindo a pressão do seu corpo firme de jogador de Quidditch.

Ele a soltou rápido demais.

Então se afastou, acenando sem graça, e foi embora com Malfoy. Ela viu a cabeça clara de Malfoy se inclinar sobre a cabeça escura dele, e ouviu claramente o som da risada de Malfoy. Ele obviamente caçoava de Harry.

Ginny quase se abraçou. Outro garoto tinha beijado a mão dela e Harry não gostou.

Não, Harry não gostou _nem um pouco_.

**xxxxxx**

– Para quê fez aquilo?

Harry sabia que Draco estava se divertindo, e estava agitado. A situação rapidamente tornava-se insuportável.

– Eu achei que seria engraçado – disse Draco languidamente – E _é, _e muito. Você está todo nervoso e vermelho. Decidiu que gosta da Weasleyzinha, afinal?

– Não! - explodiu Harry.

– Então a Morag ainda tem chance – concluiu Draco satisfeito.

– Eu ainda não sei quem é essa Morag! - Harry quase gritou.

– Ela faz aula de Poções com você tem quase sete anos – desaprovou Draco – Falando sério, o que tem passado pela sua cabeça esse tempo todo?

– Desculpa, mas eu estava concentrado no meu ódio devorador por você. E pelo Snape – adicionou Harry distraidamente – Olha... A Ginny é uma menina legal, ok? Eu não quero que ela, sabe, se deixe confundir por você.

Draco riu indulgente.

– Você superestima o meu poder de sedução, Potter. Ela nem notaria se eu começasse um strip-tease na moral.

– _Draco_! - haviam estudantes mais jovens descendo para conseguir bons lugares para o Torneio, ouvindo ele dizer esse tipo de coisa.

Draco estava positivamente alegre.

– Ninguém consegue dizer isso do mesmo jeito escandalizado que você. Vai, diz de novo. Eu te desafio.

– Dr... cala a boca.

– É claro, ó poderoso Menino que Viveu. Ouvi-lo é obedecê-lo. Eu juro solenemente que a virtude de todo o clã Weasley está a salvo de mim. Eu ofereço esse tremendo sacrifício em sua hon... _ai_!

– Você mereceu – disse Harry com severidade.

– Você me _bateu_ – disse Draco ultrajado – Com a sua _varinha_. Estou num relacionamento abusivo. Eu não acho que atacar as pessoas aleatoriamente com a sua varinha é muito heróico. Você chama de heróico? Eu não.

Harry parou de escutar quando o labirinto surgiu à sua frente.

– Eu queria que eles tivessem marcado a tarefa para mais tarde – ele confessou – Eu sei que eles não querem que esteja escuro. Mas eu queria poder ir para algum lugar quieto e pensar um pouco.

Harry lutou para conquistar o pânico quando viu as paredes altas do labirinto no campo de Quidditch. Ele evitou olhar para a entrada escura.

Draco olhava para algo atrás de Harry, e este viu o reflexo da pequena figura de Hermione, emoldurada em cinza.

– Talvez – disse Draco devagar – Seja melhor eu ir embora.

– Não seja estúpido – disse Harry – Sabe que eu quero que você fique.

Hermione, cercada de outros Gryffindors, aproximava-se deles. Draco disse por entre dentes:

– Eu _não sou_ estúpido.

Hermione e os outros chegaram até eles, e ela e Ron viraram as costas para Draco propositadamente. Harry observou os rostos preocupados à sua volta, viu a expressão amuada de Draco, e deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Você meio que é, sim.

– Harry, como está se sentindo? - perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

– Não sou, _não_ – insistiu Draco com mau humor.

Harry resistiu ao impulso de mostrar a língua.

– É sim.

– Harry! - os dedos de Hermione fecharam-se no braço de Harry com tanta força que ele fez uma careta.

Ele tentou reconfortá-la e demonstrar segurança.

– Eu... estou bem, Hermione. Eu apenas... me sinto com quatorze de novo.

Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de pena.

– Oh, Harry...

– Hermione – ele disse em voz baixa – Não precisa me paparicar. Ao invés disso, por que não confia em mim? Eu posso fazer isso.

Hermione pareceu surpresa.

– Eu... eu confio em você, Harry.

– Eu sei.

Ele estendeu os braços e ela o envolveu pelo pescoço. Ela o segurou com a mesma tenacidade de sempre, porque ela era Hermione e nunca desistia.

– Controle-se, Harry, se agarrando com a namorada dos outros – disse Ron, ameaçando-o de brincadeira. Harry sorriu para ele por sobre o ombro de Hermione.

– Harry, dessa vez vai ser diferente – assegurou-lhe Hermione enquanto acariciava seu cabelo, penteando-o para trás com os dedos – Dessa vez há precauções extras, você está seguro e... e tudo vai correr bem.

– Além do mais – adicionou Ron com vanglória – Você sabe se cuidar, como disse. Conhece mais feitiços agora.

Harry abriu um sorriso.

– E ainda não sou bom em nenhum.

Hermione quase estrangulou Harry com um último apertão.

– Está tudo diferente – ela repetiu, como se tentando se convencer.

Ron, Neville e Dean administraram tapas às suas costas com graus variados de afeição masculina. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Ela está certa, viu. Está tudo diferente – ele comentou, enquanto os juízes e outros competidores se aproximavam deles.

_Eu sei. Da outra vez você estava longe, junto dos Slytherins, usando um broche que dizia: Potter Fede_. Harry esperou Draco falar alguma coisa.

Draco sorriu com malícia.

– Você está mais alto agora.

– Ah, se manda, por que não vai colocar algum broche insultuoso e estúpido?

Draco ficou indignado.

– Eles não eram estúpidos! Eu passei horas fazendo aqueles broches.

– Eu achei que sim – disse Harry – Seu criador de caso.

– Não seja injusto comigo, Potter. Eu só abuso verbalmente porque eu me importo.

Ele só teve tempo de rir incrédulo pois Lee Jordan o pegou pelo cotovelo e o conduziu até os outros competidores. Harry olhou por cima do ombro por um longo tempo, assistindo a Professora McGonagall enxotar seus amigos para as arquibancadas.

Draco estava de pé em meio aos Gryffindors, provavelmente desconfortável e abertamente desdenhoso. Ele parecia definitivamente fora de lugar. Mas ele estava ali. E talvez já tivesse dito o suficiente.

Ele captou o olhar de Harry e disse:

– Vai logo, Potter!

Harry escondeu outro sorriso e se juntou aos outros campeões. O garoto francês estava claramente nauseado. A garota de Durmstrang deu-lhe um sorriso tímido.

– Amigo chegado?

Esconder o sorriso se tornou um completo fracasso.

– É.

Então Harry percebeu que Lee Jordan gritava para a multidão.

– ... com oitenta pontos, Harry Potter...

_"Empatados em primeiro lugar, com oitenta e cinco pontos cada – Sr Cedric Diggory e Sr Harry Potter."_

Harry sentiu a boca ressecar-se. Sorrir não estava mais em questão.

**xxxxxxx**

Harry foi o primeiro a entrar no labirinto, pois dessa vez ninguém dividia a liderança com ele. Não havia ninguém para ele ressentir em segredo, e Deus, sentir-se tão culpado depois.

Até que as coisas não estavam tão mal quanto ele pensava.

Foi um alívio imenso. Ele achou que o quarto ano se repetiria, tudo igual; mas ao invés disso, ele sentiu pena daquele menino ingênuo. Sentia-se muito distante daquela criança que sonhava, otimista, em ser resgatada dos Dursleys.

Bem, ninguém nunca o resgatou dos Dursleys, ou de Voldemort, ou de nada. Ele teve que resgatar a si mesmo.

E foi capaz de fazê-lo.

Harry foi avançando, de olhos fixos nas sombras adiante. Ele conseguira brandir a espada, segurar a varinha, e faria tudo de novo. Ele conquistaria esse momento.

Harry chegou a uma encruzilhada e olhou em volta, recebendo o choque de sua vida.

Naturalmente, desde o último incidente deveras infeliz, providenciamos segurança extensiva...

_Dessa vez há precauções extras, você está seguro e... e tudo vai correr bem._

As paredes exteriores e mais altas do labirinto começaram a tornar-se transparentes, como se feitas de água e não de folhas, como vidro ondulante. Harry podia ver as pessoas nas arquibancadas lotadas, e elas podiam vê-lo, mesmo com as paredes internas ainda sólidas.

_Dumbledore não estava mesmo para brincadeira. E agora, por favor, não deixa eu pagar mico na frente do público inteiro. O Draco não vai me deixar em paz._

Ele deitou a varinha sobre sua palma aberta, sussurrou um feitiço e seguiu na direção que ela apontava.

Havia um amontoado da mídia na fileira da frente, câmeras em riste. Mas não é ótimo, ele pensou. Tinham contado para ele que alguns estudantes mais novos recortaram e guardaram a foto de Harry e Draco emergindo da água.

O apito de Lee Jordan informou a Harry que os dois outros campeões, que estavam empatados, entraram no labirinto.

O som de algo pesado se arrastando fez o estômago de Harry se contrair em antecipação, avisando-o de que ele estava quase para encontrar um obstáculo. Ele cerrou os dentes, determinado, e repetiu para si mesmo que conseguiria.

Em meio à multidão, ele avistou as cabeças inconfundíveis de Ron e Hermione. A de Hermione balançando-se, pois ela dançava de nervoso na ponta dos pés. Ron acenava um dos cartazes feitos por Dean que diziam: _Harry Potter Campeão de Hogwarts. _

A criatura entrou pelo corredor, e Harry controlou-se para não vomitar.

Era um vasto Flobberworm, o corpo viscoso e estremecente ocupando toda a largura da passagem. A carne asquerosa caindo em camadas, da mesma cor e textura que um verme, quase não deixava ver os olhinhos negros. Mas, ao contrário de outros Flobberworms vistos por Harry, esse tinha uma boca, escancarada e coberta com fileiras de dentes como os de um tubarão, que se fechou de supetão fazendo Harry pular para trás.

A cabeça pequena e ameaçadora mexia-se de um lado para o outro, como se farejasse a presa, e a criatura começou a mover-se na direção de Harry, o som da carne pesada arrastando-se pela grama acompanhado de um pequeno e terrível sibilo.

Harry considerou seriamente conceder a tarefa.

A boca se fechou ameaçando-o novamente, e ele pulou para trás, escapando por um fio. A mente de Harry lembrou-o de cobras, e por um momento ele considerou tentar falar com a criatura, mas Dumbledore com certeza não teria lhe dado essa vantagem sobre os outros estudantes.

Ele deu um passo para trás, e mais outro, enquanto a criatura se aproximava, irredutível como um tsunami, até que Harry deu um passo para o lado e conectou suas costas à parede do labirinto.

Ele então apontou sua varinha e gritou:

– _Impedimenta_! _Impedimenta_!

O Flobberworm continuou vindo, como se nenhum feitiço pudesse impedir-lhe de alcançar seu objetivo. Harry olhou dentro dos olhinhos negros e vazios do monstro, que de repente teve uma convulsão, e paralisou-se.

Tudo que Harry tinha a fazer era preparar-se para a tarefa nojenta que tinha diante de si.

Tentando não encostar a pele nua naquela coisa, Harry subiu em cima dela para atravessá-la. A criatura deu um grito agudo e regurgitou, fazendo Harry cair de quatro. Seus jeans estavam cobertos de gotas viscosas.

– Ai, credo – disse Harry, mas ele não tinha tempo de parar para pensar sobre o quão pavorosa era essa experiência, pois a praga do Impedimento não duraria para sempre, e ele não queria estar em cima do Flobberworm quando este conseguisse se mover normalmente.

Ele foi engatinhando e escorregando pela carne borrachuda até chegar ao abençoado chão seco, então fez uma careta de desgosto e correu para o mais longe que pôde daquela coisa.

Ergh, ergh, ergh, ele não podia acreditar que havia encostado naquela nojenta, odiosa... _visão de beleza_.

Harry congelou. Uma Veela rebolava no caminho à sua frente, dançando, e a própria grama em torno de seus pés nus curvava-se amavelmente em sua direção. Harry não era exatamente bem-versado nos ranques de beleza feminina, muito menos beleza de semi-deusa do sexo, mas até ele podia ver que esse era um espécime especialmente belo.

Seus pés eram lindos, traçando formas no chão como se criassem um círculo mágico em volta dela, um círculo que não isolava, mas que convidava as pessoas a entrarem nele. Harry queria fazer alguma coisa para impressioná-la, realizar grandes feitos por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo ele queria chegar mais perto e não fazer mais nada além de observá-la dançar.

Ela parecia banhada por uma luz prateada, como se sua dança fluída e hipnótica acontecesse sob holofotes e... tinha algo para ele fazer, não tinha, mas... era importante que ele continuasse olhando, e talvez...

Ela jogou os cabelos tão pálidos como os de Draco por sobre o ombro.

– Fique aqui e me faça companhia – ela disse cantando, com sua voz rica – Não pense em mais nada.

Pensar. Foi como um balde de água fria.

Harry piscou e deu um passo para trás. Oh, que _vergonha_, a escola inteira estava assistindo enquanto ele babava que nem um idiota pela Veela.

Ele fechou os olhos e cobriu as orelhas com as mãos, tentando andar de lado com as costas na parede. Harry foi impedido de continuar por uma mão delgada pousando em seu peito.

Os olhos de Harry abriram-se, encarando oceanos do mais profundo azul.

– Licença... hm, senhorita – ele disse, tentando não soar muito escandalizado – Estou certo de que você tem uma excelente personalidade e tudo o mais, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir.

– Estou tão _solitária_ – ela ronronou, movendo-se contra ele.

– Erk – respondeu Harry – Não, obrigado. Mas é, hmm, muito generoso da sua parte oferecer – ele adicionou com polidez.

Ele deslizou para o lado livrando-se dela, e deixou-a de pé sozinha. Ela parou de dançar e olhou para ele.

– O que você vai fazer depois...? - ela gritou, decepcionada.

Harry saiu correndo a toda. Ele desejou de todo o coração que ninguém tivesse tirado uma foto.

A varinha apontou-o na direção certa por abençoados minutos em que nada aconteceu. Harry estava quase relaxando enquanto corria pelo labirinto. Certamente nada podia ser pior do que monstros asquerosos e sereias de perdição.

Os obstáculos no labirinto esse ano pareciam ter sido escolhidos pela qualidade, não pela quantidade. Harry teve paz por um bom tempo, sussurrando "_Me aponte_" a intervalos regulares, e seguindo adiante.

A paz não o relaxou. A quietude parecia ameaçadora, o silêncio um sinal de que ele estava sendo caçado por algum ser ardiloso, e que não estava seguro.

_Apenas seja cauteloso_, ele pensou de si para si. _Apenas continue alerta, lembre-se do que tem que fazer, não deixe nada..._

Algo o atingiu derrubando-o no chão, e sua varinha voou de sua mão.

_... te surpreender_.

Harry se contorceu no chão sentindo a dor aguda de cascos machucando suas costas, tentando jogar-se mais para perto de sua varinha e achando-se cara a cara com um... leão. O animal resfolegou, suas enormes presas curvas próximas ao rosto de Harry, e uma pequena chama azul cercou um dos dentes.

Cascos. Leão. Fogo.

Harry se lembrou, com a clareza que se ganha em situações assim, de uma página num livro de Hermione.

A cabeça de um leão, a cauda de uma serpente, o corpo de um bode.

Uma quimera.

Harry resfolegou e estendeu a mão, seus dedos procurando desesperadamente. Sua mão fechou-se em torno de madeira.

Em um momento, ele viu que segurava um galho da parede transparente do labirinto. Ele o arrancou mesmo assim, rolando no chão para tentar sair de baixo da quimera, e quando viu que não estava dando certo, enfiou o galho na goela do monstro, esperando a qualquer momento uma explosão de fogo em seu rosto.

O monstro rosnou e tentou morder o rosto de Harry. Um dente curvado arranhou a bochecha de Harry e ele sentiu o sangue verter. Ele empurrou o galho para o fundo da garganta da quimera, rezando para que não pegasse fogo.

_Estou lutando contra um monstro enorme usando um galho quase invisível_, ele pensou desesperado. _Chamam isso de precauções?_

A criatura rosnou e se afastou uma fração, e Harry limpou o sangue do rosto com a mão.

Sua mão veio limpa.

O animal investiu novamente e Harry rolou na poeira, dando um bote com o galho, sua mente trabalhando frenética o tempo todo.

Por mais bizarro que parecesse, ele ouviu o tio Vernon dizer em sua cabeça - como havia feito na mesa do café dois anos atrás - que a idéia de impostos reduzidos para deficientes era... uma _quimera_.

Uma fantasia. Uma ilusão.

Harry empurrou o galho para dentro da garganta da quimera, mais e mais até que ela caiu para trás na poeira, com Harry inclinado sobre dela.

– Você não pode me ferir – disse Harry sem ar – Você nem é real.

Ele quase caiu para frente quando a criatura desmoronou e desapareceu, mas depois de cambalear ele se manteve em pé.

Respirando fundo, enxugando a testa com a manga da camisa, ele saiu tropeçando para a próxima abertura.

E o ar explodiu em chamas.

Harry deu um grito alarmado e, por puro acaso, deu um passo para frente ao invés de se afastar.

Ele ficou de pé olhando em volta, esperando em um momento de pânico pela dor das queimaduras, pelo cheiro da roupa e do cabelo chamuscados, até perceber aos poucos que estava perfeitamente bem. Não houvera onda de calor. Não houvera nenhum fogo.

Foi tudo uma ilusão, igual à quimera.

Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez, e avistou a Copa Tribruxo, brilhando sobre uma base de coluna, a menos de meio metro de distância.

Ele piscou admirado.

Certamente não podia estar tudo terminado. O terror que sentira o ano inteiro por causa desse Torneio, a segunda tarefa e suas conseqüências, os pensamentos sobre Cedric a noite passada e a luta assustadora com o monstro ainda agora... Como podia estar tudo _terminado_?

Bem – estava. Lá sentava a Copa, e tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era segurá-la e ter menos uma coisa a preocupá-lo.

Ele se sentiu quase leve de alívio, ao estender a mão para a Copa. Mais tarde ele se deu conta de que não pensara em Cedric nem por um momento quando seus dedos se fecharam em torno de uma das alças.

No próximo segundo, o rosto sem vida de Cedric era a única coisa em sua mente, pois Harry sentiu aquele puxão familiar, que lhe causava enjôo, e o mundo traiçoeiro deslizou de sob seus pés, fazendo-o pensar com frio terror, _Está acontecendo de novo_.

**xxxxxx**

Dessa vez ele estava mais forte e não trazia ferimentos; estava determinado a não tropeçar para o chão quando aterrissasse, e conseguiu ficar de pé mesmo com a trepidação causada pelo impacto.

Ele manteve a Copa segura em uma das mãos – _não a largue, mantenha-a com você, ela pode te levar de volta_ – e com a outra sacou a varinha.

Seus olhos ajustaram-se à escuridão, e dessa vez ele não estava em um cemitério. Estava nos aposentos da Torre Gryffindor, era noite, e todas as luzes estavam apagadas.

Não havia barulho ou outro sinal de vida no aposento. Todas as camas estavam vazias.

Que nem a de Seamus.

Harry olhou em volta ferozmente, e afastou-se da cama abandonada de Ron. O rangido da madeira sob seus pés era um som horrivelmente alarmante, como se nenhum outro som reverberasse nesse quarto há anos.

O silêncio estendia-se pesado e opressivo, como a escuridão que cobria o quarto, e Harry não podia mais olhar aquelas camas.

Ele saiu correndo pela porta, desceu as escadas, adentrou a sala comunal com o coração dando pancadas contra as costelas, e rezou para encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo, _explicar_ a ele...

A sala comunal estava tão calma e fria como o aposento.

Os restos de um fogo muito antigo ainda permaneciam na lareira, e o livro de Hermione, _Homens que Amam Dragões Demais_, descansava sobre sua cadeira preferida. Estava aberto na página em que ela havia parado na noite anterior – ela estava quase terminando, e era difícil convencê-la a largar o livro.

Mas agora, ela o havia largado, e quando Harry passou os dedos na página viu que ela estava coberta por uma grossa camada de poeira.

Ele deu um pulo para trás, a garganta apertada de terror, como se o que tocara fosse a mão fria e morta de alguém.

E ele enlouqueceu.

Ele fez algo que nunca havia feito na vida sem pensar, e subiu correndo para os aposentos femininos.

Nada. Absolutamente quieto, e poeira cobrindo uma borboleta ornamental que Parvati adorava usar no cabelo. O barulho da respiração ofegante e assustada de Harry era o único som no mundo, e ele fugiu desse aposento também, até chegar ao retrato da Dama Gorda e...

Lá estava ela, rosada e rechonchuda, embaixo de uma camada de poeira, como se um retrato pudesse morrer e se tornar um fantasma.

– O... o que aconteceu com todo mundo? - gaguejou Harry, sua voz chocando-se com a quietude do lugar.

– Não sei o que você quer dizer – respondeu a Dama Gorda – Certamente há menos ir e vir ultimamente... mas...

Ela se calou, uma leve expressão de angústia no rosto. A poeira em seu retrato indicava que não havia sido usada há anos.

– Mas não importemo-nos com isso – ela disse com dureza – A senha, se _você_ não se importa.

– Hmm... Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – disse Harry.

_Me deixa sair daqui_. Sua garganta estava seca de terror.

– Certinho – disse a Dama Gorda – Embora, realmente, acho que já é hora de mudarem...

Ela se abriu, as dobradiças gritando alto. O grito ecoou desesperançado pelo corredor escuro à sua frente.

Harry correu através do corredor, desceu as escadarias de mármore até o Hall de entrada, e estava para descer para as Masmorras Slytherin quando outra onda de pânico explodiu em seu peito. Ele se apoiou na parede, olhando para o teto.

Sua respiração soava áspera e desesperada em seus ouvidos. Haviam teias de aranha no teto, e ele acreditava mesmo que todos haviam desaparecido, pois ele tinha medo de ver o quarto de Draco vazio também.

O horror chegara até ele, e seu lar havia sido-lhe tomado.

Até Hogwarts não era segura. Até Hogwarts e as pessoas que ele amava foram destruídas, e ele não pudera protegê-las.

Quando Harry ouviu o som de pratos batendo-se vindo do Great Hall, ele quase deu um grito. Ele lutava contra a esperança histérica e o medo quando abriu as portas.

Os elfos domésticos estavam preparando as mesas para o jantar, espalhando um banquete suntuoso em frente às cadeiras vazias e cobertas de poeira. O cheiro de comida quente fez Harry querer vomitar violentamente.

Um elfo olhou para ele e deu um gritinho de felicidade.

– Um dos mestres voltou!

Imediatamente os outros elfos olharam para ele, e agarraram as roupas de Harry, tentando arrastá-lo para a mesa Gryffindor. A sensação daquelas mãozinhas finas agarrando-o através de suas roupas fez Harry querer vomitar ainda mais.

– O que diabos estão fazendo?

Winky encarou-o com uma expressão distante em seus olhos enormes e horríveis.

– Nossas últimas ordens foi para fazer o jantar, Harry Potter. Nós tem feito o jantar por muito muito tempo. Nós está muito feliz em vê-lo. Nós espera que esteja com fome.

– Me _solta_!

Harry não se lembrava depois se havia-os chutado de seu caminho. Fazer algo assim – ser alguém assim – lembrava-o demais de Lucius Malfoy, e ele nunca queria lembrar-se dele.

Ele estava desesperado para escapar, mesmo que fosse só para subir as escadarias novamente, e ir até a sala de Dumbledore. Harry estava no segundo andar quando lhe bateu o pensamento de que Dumbledore também devia estar desaparecido, e ele olhou nos olhos do gárgula e riu suavemente, histericamente, pensando se Fawkes estava lá dentro esperando que ele voltasse. Que nem a Dama Gorda. Que nem os elfos domésticos.

Ele não soltou uma palavra mas o gárgula saltou para o lado, e a escada foi se abaixando até o solo, deslizando devagar.

Harry não era mais capaz de sentir surpresa, e o medo atingira um ponto em que ele mal estava consciente de sua presença. Então foi com uma espécie de terror distante que ele viu uma enorme cobra descendo pela escada, no mesmo deslize gradual. Ele imediatamente reconheceu Nagini – vira-a muitas vezes em seus sonhos.

Foi apenas quando ele ouviu os passos atrás da cobra que se lembrou novamente de sentir terror.

Ele esperou, sua varinha e a Copa oscilando inúteis em suas mãos. A escada encontrou-se com o chão.

Voldemort estava de pé no alto da escada, o rosto pálido e estreito tão sem misericórdia quanto Harry se lembrava. Seus olhos vermelhos estreitaram-se quando ele viu Harry, Harry que estava sozinho e abandonado por todos os seus amigos, sem nenhum motivo para lutar.

– Agora, eu penso – disse Voldemort – Que você vai se curvar diante de mim sem maiores persuasões.

Harry encarou-o por um longo e quieto momento.

– E por que eu deveria? - ele perguntou falando devagar – Seu _bastardo_.

Naquele momento longo e calmo, Harry pensou – nem Vira-Tempos podem transportar alguém ao futuro. Não pode ser noite. A poeira cobrindo tudo não é possível.

Tudo é impossível. Como a quimera, como o fogo, é...

– Você nem é real!

Voldemort não desapareceu, e começou a descer a escada.

_Não foi suficiente_, pensou Harry desesperado. _Eu tenho que fazer algo a mais, como o galho, como entrar no fogo.._.

E simplesmente não havia nada. Nada que ele pudesse fazer contra Voldemort.

Mas ele não iria fugir.

Ele ficou ali, tremendo, enquanto Voldemort percorria os últimos degraus. Ele não se retraiu quando olhou naquele rosto inumano, levantando sua varinha ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort, e Harry pensou, com clareza, _Eu falhei com todos_.

Voldemort abriu a boca e Harry tentou pensar em algum feitiço para gritar. E...

Ele se achou de novo sob a luz do Sol, a ilusão derretendo-se como ele nunca a tivesse visto.

A Copa em sua mão também se derreteu, e a verdadeira Copa ainda descansava sobre a base de coluna à sua frente. Ele estendeu a mão... e estava do lado de fora do labirinto.

Ele venceu o Torneio Tribruxo, e estava tudo acabado.

Harry ficou de pé sob as luzes, piscando para o rosto grave de Dumbledore. Harry não teve tempo de perguntar o que deveria ter feito, o que deveria ter sabido, ou o que ele sentia que ele deveria ter feito – para vencer mais que apenas o Torneio.

Dumbledore se afastou, abrindo espaço, e os flashes das câmeras e seus amigos vindo eufóricos em sua direção obscureceram tudo o mais.

As mãos de Ron fecharam-se em seus ombros.

– Harry! Você simplesmente desapareceu... nós ficamos louquinhos. Você está bem?

Harry piscou olhando para Ron, que estava tão pálido que suas sardas pareciam pegar fogo. Ele tinha a memória, tão vívida quanto essas sardas, de todos os dormitórios vazios.

– Eu estou bem – ele disse devagar.

Sirius e Lupin conversavam agitadamente com Dumbledore. Hermione tentava abrir caminho em meio à multidão, sua voz questionadora pequena demais para ser ouvida por Dumbledore.

– Senhor! Senhor...fazê-lo desaparecer era _mesmo_ necessário?

O rosto de Neville estava alegre, olhando para Harry por cima do ombro de Ron. Sua expressão era estranhamente reminescente de Colin Creevey.

– Foi maravilhoso, Harry – ele disse com sinceridade na voz.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Longbottom, você não está congratulando-o por alguma proeza sexual.

A voz, arrastada e perigosa, alertou Harry de que algo estava errado quando ele se virou para ver Draco, o sorriso em seu rosto desvanecendo antes mesmo de se manifestar. Como uma cobra engolindo a própria cauda. Como uma cobra.

Draco estava um pouco aparte do grupo de pessoas amontoadas em torno de Harry, e só a sua postura já comandava espaço. Seus lábios curvavam-se em desdém, e seus olhos eram frios.

– Parabéns, Potter – ele disse – Outra incrível demonstração de estupidez descuidada. Muito _bem_.

Então ele se virou e foi embora.

– Que otário! - explodiu Ron – Não dê ouvidos a ele, Harry. Ele está com inveja... ele sempre teve inveja de você.

Ginny tinha os olhos escuros escancarados.

– Tudo bem, Harry?

Harry tentou se livrar das mãos de Ron e olhou para Draco. Sua mente estava vazia exceto pelo choque e a necessidade urgente de descobrir o que Draco pensava estar fazendo.

Ele percebeu que ainda segurava a Copa, e sem pensar, empurrou-a para os braços de Ron.

Ron largou os ombros de Harry e segurou a Copa.

– Só... segura ela um minuto, tá? - pediu Harry, afastando-se de todos eles.

Ele ia encontrar Draco e trazê-lo de volta. Era simples assim, e ele não tinha tempo a perder com as mãos tentando detê-lo enquanto passava.

Ele obstinadamente seguiu Draco,que já estava longe do campo de Quidditch, desaparecendo por trás de um monte. Draco parecia estar indo para a Floresta Proibida. Ele _realmente_ não devia querer que ninguém o seguisse.

A chuva caiu, como pontinhas de agulha quase invisíveis, e Harry sentiu pontadas de irritação e preocupação, com a água atirando-se fria em seu rosto. O que ele havia feito de errado, e por que Draco estava agindo assim, e _merda_, ele estava cansado e assustara-se muito, e estava ansioso para... ter um pouco de paz, e desejava que Draco estivesse satisfeito ou aliviado, tudo menos isso!

Harry se concentrou naquela cabeça pálida e correu, pois Draco não sabia que alguém o seguia, e foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo apressar-se atrás dele enquanto adentravam o abrigo das árvores, agarrar o cotovelo de Draco obrigando-o a virar-se para ele e _gritar_.

– O que diabos foi aquilo, Malfoy?

O rosto de Draco era branco, oval e implacável, e a chuva em seu rosto não se parecia nada com lágrimas.

– Eu estava te parabenizando, Potter – respondeu Draco calmamente – Brilhante exibição de idiotice quase-suicida. Um de seus melhores esforços, eu diria. Que cumes não deverá alcançar? Agora que recebeu meus respeitos, é melhor voltar para o seu fã-clube. Devem estar desesperados sem a sua presença.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar furioso. Draco devolveu o olhar, inflexível.

– Por que não pára de agir que nem um babaca? - sugeriu Harry, sua voz baixa e irritada.

– Por que você não deixa de _ser_ um babaca? - exigiu Draco num tom frio, quase casual, e altivo.

Ele tentou livrar a manga da mão de Harry, mas este o agarrou pelo ombro. Harry viu a curva de desdém na boca do outro e tentou se lembrar que pessoa odiada era dona daquela expressão, e se deu conta de que era o próprio Malfoy.

O Malfoy de antes, _lavado e cuspido_, e Harry sentiu um desejo bizarro de bater nele, o que não fez pois pensou: por que o Malfoy de antes se importaria se a sua idiotice fosse quase-suicida?

– Você pode parar de me insultar por um segundo e _me dizer o que eu fiz_! - explodiu Harry – Eu apenas fiz o que eu tinha que fazer, eu não entendo porque você está com raiva, então por que não deixa de frescura e me conta!

– O que você fez? - disse Draco precipitadamente – Você tentou lutar contra uma quimera usando um galho!

– Escuta, eu não tive escolha, não havia mais nada e eu não tive tempo de pensar...

– Pensar? - disse Draco, a voz diminuta e ultrajada – E você pensa alguma vez...

– Eu penso em você o tempo todo! - gritou Harry.

Eles trocaram um olhar penetrante sob o frio relampejar da chuva, a respiração superficial, em furiosa sincronia. O ombro de Draco subia e descia sob a mão de Harry, junto com seu peito apressado.

A boca de Draco formava uma linha intransigente.

– Você é um tolo irresponsável – ele disse sem rodeios.

– Eu não sei o que...

– Olha, isso tem que parar, está ouvindo? - disse Draco de supetão – Tem que parar, essa história de ficar correndo por aí tentando ser um herói e salvar todo o mundo, eu te _vejo_ pensando nisso. Você não pode lutar contra monstros sozinho.

– Eu não estou... eu não... Deus, Draco, é _isso_ que está te aborrecendo tanto?

Draco, que olhava em desafio com tanta facilidade, olhou para o chão.

– Eu não sei o que...

A calma que Harry sentira repentinamente ao entrar no labirinto retornou.

– Draco. Draco, _olha_ para mim – ele não olhou, e Harry forçou-o a erguer o queixo. Os olhos de Draco alargaram-se diante da indignidade, novamente cheios de desafio.

– Não tem nada de mal se ficou preocupado comigo – disse Harry suavemente.

– Do que você está falando, Potter? - disse Draco sem muita convicção. Apenas a mão de Harry o impediu de virar o rosto.

A chuva sempre deixava o cabelo de Draco meio estático. Harry não mencionou que ele estava um pouco mais cheio que o normal, pois Draco estava perturbado o suficiente.

– Não há nada de errado em se preocupar – ele disse – Eu sei que você não está acostumado.

– Está delirando, Potter? - exigiu Draco – Eu estou sempre preocupado. A escola inteira vive aterrorizada. Os meus Slytherins não estão seguros, e eu não sei o que vou fazer para protegê-los...

– E esse é o seu problema! - gritou Harry – Você só sabe proteger as pessoas dando ordens e sendo mais forte que todo mundo. É por isso que está agindo feito um idiota, porque não está acostumado a ver alguém com quem se importa em perigo, sem poder fazer nada!

– E _daí_? - Draco gritou de volta – Você é igual! Até pior!

Harry pensou em todos desaparecendo, no sentimento pungente de que falhara.

– Eu sei – ele disse vencido – É por isso que eu entendo.

Draco olhou para Harry, dessa vez de espontânea vontade, e mordeu o canto dos lábios. Ele então pegou a mão de Harry e removeu-a gentilmente de seu rosto, deixando-a cair.

– Eu nunca vou me deixar rebaixar, Draco – disse Harry, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito – Você não _manda_ em mim.

– Bom, eu também não vou me deixar rebaixar, Harry – retornou Draco com severidade – Não quero mais ouvir aquela ladainha de não aceitar postos perigosos.

– Mas aquilo não... Eu estava só tentando... - Harry expeliu o ar com força – Tudo bem. Desculpa.

Draco acenou com a cabeça em compreensão.

– Desculpa se eu fui... meio que um babaca antes. Não que você não estivesse dando uma de idiota suicida, é claro. Você devia ter ficado com a Veela no aconchego – seu rosto se iluminou – Na verdade, eu achei que ela ficou a fim de você. Você podia...

Harry não conseguiu conter o riso.

– Você é impossível.

Draco deu um belo sorriso, e levantou a mão até o rosto de Harry. Harry sentiu a pressão refrescante dos dedos molhados percorrendo sua maçã-do-rosto.

Ele olhou para Draco, e pensou no pânico que brotou em seu peito, no medo de encontrar o quarto dele vazio.

Draco retirou a mão e examinou seus dedos.

– Você está imundo – ele disse. Harry o pegou pelo pulso.

– Volta comigo – ele disse – Eu vou ter que participar numa apresentação.

– Oh, meu Deus! - exclamou Draco, apavorado – Mas é claro! Tem a cerimônia! O _dinheiro. _Seu néscio, o que está fazendo correndo por aí desse jeito?

Harry franziu o sobrolho. Draco nem teve a decência de fingir algum embaraço.

– Volta – ele repetiu, e Draco se deixou levar para o campo de Quidditch.

Ginny deu um brilhante sorriso de boas vindas a Harry. Ron parecia confuso, e nem teve tempo de guardar um olhar de desdém para Malfoy.

– Harry, _por favor_, pega isso de volta – ele disse, empurrando a Copa para a mão livre de Harry – Vão colocar o dinheiro dentro dela, e depois o Fudge vai te entregar ela de novo, na cerimônia. Vai ter discurso e tudo. Tinha gente tentando fotografar esse negócio, eu estava ficando louco...

Um bando de fotógrafos se aproximou, ilustrando as palavras de Ron. Ron se afastou rapidamente e juntou-se a Hermione. Harry estava cansado e sujo, e desejou que Hagrid estivesse ali para escondê-lo.

– Oh não – ele disse baixinho.

– Eles podem me fotografar se quiserem – anunciou Draco complacente – Eu sou bonito.

Fudge veio correndo até eles, a auto-confiança que aos poucos se corroía com os desaparecimentos restaurada para a ocasião. Ele trazia o saco de dinheiro e riu para Harry. Harry o estudou com fria desconfiança. Ele pareceu não notar.

– Honestamente, Harry, _onde_ você se meteu? - ele perguntou – Aqui, pega o saco e coloca dentro da Copa... Você vai dizer algumas palavras, não? - ele adicionou, e Harry soltou o pulso de Draco para pegar o saco.

– Er – fez Harry, encarando-o – Um discurso?

– Eu sugiro que você leve a Veela com você para o palco e a convença a tirar o vestido – propôs Draco – Vai distrair todo mundo às maravilhas. Ou você podia tirar a camisa. Convenhamos, esses fotógrafos querem você todinho.

– Obrigado, Draco – disse Harry pelo canto da boca – Você tem alguma sugestão que não envolva indecência pública?

– Eu? - disse Draco escandalizado – Nunca!

– Você deve subir ao palco em alguns minutos, Harry – disse Fudge – Segura a Copa mais um instante. Eu preciso pegar as notas do _meu_ discurso...

Ele saiu apressado. Harry observou-o ir embora, e olhou desesperadamente para as câmeras e seus cliques, e para o ouro dentro da Copa. Ele já estava mole de exaustão e dor.

Harry olhou para Draco, tomou sua decisão e sorriu.

– Eu mudei de idéia – ele disse – Vamos!

– _O quê_?

Harry largou a Copa e agarrou Draco pelo pulso de novo. Draco parecia chocado e se abaixou para pegar o dinheiro.

– Nunca, nunca mesmo, largue dinheiro para agarrar uma pessoa! - ele admoestou, austero – Você pode comprar pessoas com dinheiro!

– Inclusive você? - sugeriu Harry – Vamos. Eu quero ir.

– Eu não, certamente – disse Draco severo – O meu valor é medido especialmente. Onde precisamente você quer ir?

– Sei lá. Qualquer lugar. Longe daqui. Com você.

Draco parecia quase admirado.

– Está falando sério. Você _é_ doido.

Harry deu um sorriso selvagem. Fora tudo uma grande ilusão, o Torneio estava terminado, e ele não ia discursar nem aqui nem na China. Harry se virou - mantendo Draco em sua posse – e o outro riu, seguindo-o de bom grado.

– Eu não acredito que você me arrastou de volta aqui só para ir embora de novo.

– Ah, mas agora é diferente – disse Harry confiante, enquanto todos olhavam para eles surpresos – Falando nisso, Draco... você está livre esse Sábado?

– Acho que sim – respondeu Draco com cuidado – Por que?

– Eu tenho um presente para você – respondeu Harry, tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

Draco se alegrou.

– Um presente? Qual o motivo? Por que não pode me entregar agora? O que é? Ele pisca? Me dá uma dica.

Harry olhou para trás.

– Draco?

– Sim? - disse Draco, a mente obviamente ocupada com o prospecto do presente.

– Dá para a gente correr?

A chuva ainda caía leve, e rindo sem nenhum motivo, eles desceram o morro correndo com um grupo de fotógrafos em seu encalço.

**xxxxxx**

**Nota do Grupo:**

Hoje foi postado dois caps, e por semana que vem, já devem ter sido postados todos os capsque foram tradzuidos pela Elnara, pois já estão sendo finalizados os dois caps inéditos. Então, aguardem!

Para as pessoas que perguntam porque não só copiamos e colamos os textos da Elnara, a explicação é que, o mudou totalmente a configuração do sitee com isso deletou qualquer pontuação antiga. Para repostarmos os caps temos que configurar cada um e sendo que cada cap as vezes tem mais de 20 paginas de word, dá para perceber porque a demora.

Queremos agradecer à: **SafirA-Star, EngelyMalfoy e Cammi Rocha.**

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics...

Os Tradutores


	11. Quando a Escuridão Avança

**Nome Original: Underwater Light**

**Autora: Maya**

**Tradutora: Elnara **

**Beta 01: Lilibeth**

**Beta 02: Anna Malfoy

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11**

**Quando a Escuridão Avança

* * *

**

_I looked into your eyes_

_They told me plenty I already knew_

_I never let myself believe that you might stray_

_I thought, I'd be with you until my dying day_

Era sexta-feira de manhã, quatro dias depois da final do Torneio, e Harry acordou com sua cicatriz queimando.

Acontecia com freqüência, nos últimos tempos, pois o poder de Voldemort aumentava. Harry aprendera a aceitar o fato.

Mas não aprendera a parar de odiá-lo.

Sem ter mais que se preocupar com o Torneio, Harry quase podia fingir que Quidditch era o seu único problema, se evitasse olhar para a cama de Seamus. Por que essa dor tinha que surgir agora?

- Harry.

Ele se virou na direção da voz de Ron, e sentiu um súbito e estúpido receio, como se Ron fosse ver sua cicatriz como a marca de um assassino.

Ron deu um sorriso débil, preocupado. Harry sorriu de volta, para mostrar que estava tudo bem, e seu sorriso tornou-se genuíno quando seus olhos bateram no pijama de Ron.

Ron era alto o bastante para usar o pijama que fora de Bill quando este tinha a sua idade. O pijama, que Harry sempre gozava, tinha o desenho de lábios vermelhos fazendo biquinho no bolso esquerdo. E por alguma lei da Física aplicável somente a Ron, as calças estavam pescando – embora Harry estivesse certo de que ele e Bill eram do mesmo tamanho.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Ron, sentando-se na cama.

Harry levantou os joelhos, abrindo espaço para Ron, feliz pela distração.

- Eu... sim. Acontece o tempo todo.

_E a cada vez eu penso mais e mais que devemos destrui-lo. Fico mais determinado a matar o bastardo._

- É pior saber quando Você-Sabe-Quem está com raiva? - perguntou Ron de supetão, como se temesse as palavras – Às vezes eu acho que... ficar no escuro é pior. Eu odeio mistério. Odeio tudo que é... - ele fez uma careta – Sinistro.

- Sei lá – disse Harry com voz cansada – Eu sempre tive isso, lembra? - ele fez uma pausa – Suponho que as duas coisas são ruins.

- É – Ron se moveu para a outra extremidade da cama, e desajeitado bateu na beirada de madeira, contraindo-se com a dor – Posso te contar uma coisa? É meio retardado.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sabe o jeito horrível que o Neville ronca? Às vezes eu me concentro no som, para saber que alguém ainda está ali. Às vezes eu não consigo dormir sem ouvi-lo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, ouvindo o zumbido do ronco de Neville. Era um som horrível, e eles trocaram um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu não acho retardado – disse Harry – Está tudo tão ruim... a gente tira conforto de onde pode.

- É... - Ron alinhou a mandíbula – Eu queria mesmo falar com você sobre esse assunto. É por isso, sabe.

- Por isso o quê?

- Por isso que eu ainda não estrangulei o Malfoy, e enterrei o corpo numa cova rasa, para não ter mais que te ver confraternizando com o inimigo.

- Ele não é o inimigo – disse Harry com severidade.

- Você acha que não, Harry, obviamente. Mas _eu_ ainda odeio o babaca. Ele sempre foi o inimigo – Ron fez uma careta de desagrado – Aquele boiolinha adulador e malicioso só pára de falar abobrinhas para cuidar do cabelo. Mas... tudo bem, eu sei que por algum motivo você passou a gostar dele.

Ron fez outra careta ao dizer isso, como se tivesse vontade de lavar a boca com sabão.

- Ele não é como você pensa – disse Harry – Bem. Quero dizer, ele _é_ cheio de frescura com aquele cabelo.

_Viu?_ dizia a expressão de Ron. _Perverso_.

- E às vezes ele é meio exibicionista. E sim, tudo bem, ele não sabe quando calar a boca. Mas... - Harry parou – Eu me importo com ele – ele disse, num tom quieto – Eu me importo muito com ele.

- Hm. É, dá pra ver – disse Ron - Eu não sou tão denso assim, né. Eu vi vocês dois escapando no Torneio como dois presidiários fugidos – ele balançou a cabeça – Falando sério, Harry, no que você estava pensando?

- Quase deu certo – Harry protestou.

- Harry, eles te pegaram na beira do morro, e aquele cretino tentou dizer a eles que você estava tendo um caso com a Professora Trelawney.

- Podia ter funcionado – defendeu-se Harry.

- Cretino – repetiu Ron – E para os éditos, eu acho que você merece, no mínimo, a Professora Sinistra.

- Ron – disse Harry, contendo um sorriso – Eu acho que eu vou vomitar.

Ron ficou sem graça:

- Sim, bem... voltando ao assunto... as coisas _estão_ ruins, como você disse. E todos nós precisamos de algo a que se agarrar. Se ele está te ajudando, se você confia nele, eu não quero te tirar isso.

Harry observou a expressão sincera no rosto de Ron.

Ron fez uma carranca:

- Mas eu ainda odeio tudo isso. E odeio _ele_ – ele adicionou, para deixar bem claro – Você pode até confiar nele, mas não acho que deveria. Se as coisas estivessem um pouquinho melhor, eu escalpelava ele e pendurava aquele cabelo estúpido na entrada da Torre Gryffindor. E se ele não for o melhor amigo na Terra, mesmo com aquele jeito nojento de Slytherin, eu escalpelo ele.

Harry mordeu o lábio, impedindo um sorriso de se formar.

- Ron – Ron olhou para ele – Eu... você é o meu melhor amigo. Você sabe disso.

- Espero que sim – disse Ron – Senão eu teria que matar o Malfoy.

- Essa festa do pijama é fechada, ou qualquer pessoa pode entrar?

Os olhos escuros de Dean eram graves e sorriam ao mesmo tempo, e Harry nunca teria podido dizer não. Mas agora que o melhor amigo dele desaparecera, estava fora de cogitação negar-lhe qualquer coisa.

- _Qualquer_ pessoa não – ele disse – Mas você é bem-vindo.

Dean subiu na cama, acotovelando Ron por mais espaço.

- Então, do que estamos falando?

- Do Torneio – disse Harry.

- Ah – Dean sorriu – É uma coisa a menos pra te preocupar, pelo menos. Embora eu deva dizer que você nos deu um baita susto quando desapareceu.

- Também não foi muito agradável pra mim – replicou Harry.

Ele não queria pensar, e nem quisera falar sobre o acontecido. O pouco que ele disse deixara Sirius branco de raiva, e ele correra para tirar satisfações com Dumbledore. Dumbledore disse que fora necessário, e que Harry entenderia o porquê mais tarde.

Harry queria entender _agora_.

- A Ginny ficou aos prantos – continuou Dean suavemente.

- A Hermione também ficou super mal – adicionou Ron.

- Acho que todo mundo ficou aterrorizado – disse Dean – Sabe como é, ultimamente. Nem Hogwarts está segura. Tem esse espião.

A palavra _espião_ fez as cortinas pesarem em torno deles. Harry não havia ouvido essa palavra dentro dos dormitórios Gryffindor antes. Os rostos em torno dele tornaram-se sombrios. Eles se aconchegaram, sentando-se mais próximos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse Harry, pois alguém precisava dizer aquilo.

- Temos que descobrir quem é – disse Dean em voz baixa – Temos que ter pelo menos um lugar seguro. Aí as coisas podem começar a melhorar.

**xxxxxxx**

Era dia agora, e hora do almoço.

- Vai, Harry.

- E por que eu deveria?

- Eu quero _muito_.

- Talvez se você implorar.

- Eu estou considerando.

Harry sorriu:

- De joelhos, Malfoy.

Draco pendeu a cabeça para o lado e deu um sorriso irresistível:

- Isso quer dizer que você vai?

- Eu... preciso estar olhando para a imagem de uma cobra – Harry tentou enrolar.

Draco revirou os olhos:

- Que desculpa patética, Potter. Tem uma cobra no meu crachá de Monitor. Olha pra ela, e diz algo em Parselíngua nesse minuto. Eu só ouvi uma vez, e quero ouvir de novo!

- Não seja chato – disse Harry distraidamente – E o que eu iria dizer?

Draco pensou:

- Você podia dizer: "Draco é o líder supremo de tudo, e tem maçãs-do-rosto perfeitas".

Harry se concentrou no crachá preso ao peito de Draco. A cobra era apenas uma silhueta verde e plana contra um fundo prateado, mas ele podia ver a língua bifurcada se mexendo.

- Tem dias em que o Draco é um completo idiota, e eu desconfio que ele esteja apaixonado pelo seu espelho.

O silvo pesado prolongou-se no ar.

- Ei! - protestou Draco.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Você nem sabe o que eu disse.

- Não, mas eu te_ conheço_, seu safado – Draco parou para dar um sorriso afetado – E foi o máximo – ele disse a Harry com apreciação – Você devia falar assim mais vezes. Aposto que ia impressionar a Morag.

- Draco Malfoy, se você não calar a boca sobre essa tal de Morag...

Os olhos frios de Draco percorreram o pátio onde eles caminhavam, mantendo-se nos cantos para evitar a friagem que flutuava no ar aberto.

- Bem. Se você não está interessado em pegar uma Slytherin, vai gostar de saber que a sua perseguidora mais bonita ainda está na jogada.

Harry olhou em volta e vislumbrou cabelos vermelho-vivo.

- Quer dizer a Ginny?

Draco curvou a boca.

- Eu certamente não quis dizer o Creevey, quis? Lá está ela, maior que a vida e duas vezes mais apaixonada. Por sorte você não é do tipo que trai; seis irmãos mais velhos querendo vingança são um prospecto preocupante. E é divertido ser adorado.

- Draco. Lembra da nossa conversa sobre você não poder cuidar da minha vida? Ela inclui não tentar dar uma de cupido.

Ele tinha certeza que Ginny apenas saíra para dar uma volta. Sim, ela alimentara uma paixão por ele desde criança, que havia durado tempo suficiente para ela lhe beijar de volta naquela ocasião – e sim, tudo bem, talvez ela até fosse gostar de sair com ele, mas ele não estava interessado e não podia ser nada sério da parte dela.

Draco ficou chateado:

- Estou apenas tentando te ajudar na estrada para a felicidade.

- Eu estou feliz agora, muito obrigado.

- Você podia estar mais feliz – insistiu Draco – Eu ensinei um truque com a língua pra Morag... é uma longa história envolvendo uma boate e limões...

- Draco!

Draco ergueu a cabeça de supetão. Harry havia notado que Draco sempre sabia quando Harry falava sério.

- Apenas pare, tudo bem? Eu não gosto de ouvir essas coisas. Você é melhor do que isso.

Draco ergueu o sobrolho.

- Tem dias que você está um completo idiota. Você tem conhecimento disso, não tem?

- É, eu sei. Mas você vai ter que me agüentar por mais uma hora. Você prometeu parar com o seu maldito projeto se eu te contasse toda a história sobre a Câmara Secreta. Você é meu.

Draco sorriu:

- Longe de mim voltar atrás em uma barganha. Embora eu ainda esteja meio incerto sobre essa história da Câmara.

Harry o acotovelou para eles trocarem olhares de falsa indignação.

- Eu mentiria pra você?

- Eu te acusaria? É esse negócio de puxar uma espada de um chapéu. _Coelhos_ são retirados de chapéus.

- Não teria sido muito do meu agrado tentar matar um Basilisco com um coelho.

- Ah, mas eu adoraria te ver tentar. Imagina. Imagina as fotos – Draco começou uma rápida, mas energética, encenação – O bravo herói brande seu fofinho e choroso animalzinho da Perdição. "Para trás, para trás, serpente asquerosa!". Thwack! Um chio agonizante. Th...

Harry agarrou Draco pela manga e o posicionou de novo ao seu lado.

- Às vezes você é _tão_ dramático, Malfoy.

- Como ousa! Ninguém entende o meu temperamento artístico.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido. Draco ficou aborrecido por um tempo, mas depois seu humor pareceu melhorar, e ele começou a cantar, provavelmente para provar seu temperamento artístico. Ou, possivelmente, para irritar Harry.

Ele estava sempre cantando essa canção. Era uma antiga dos Weird Sisters, e Harry sabia que Draco sempre gostara dela.

A única vez que os colegas de dormitório de Harry (especialmente Seamus, mas não pense nisso) arrastaram-no para a boate em Hogsmeade, no sexto ano, Harry passou a noite observando seu copo de cerveja amanteigada, enquanto todas as músicas do Weird Sisters tocavam, uma atrás da outra. Ele odiou todas elas, sentado ali, tentando não olhar para Ron e Hermione, ou para Seamus e Lavender, que estavam juntos na época...

Ele odiou essa canção mais ainda, pois quando ela começou a tocar, os Slytherins deixaram o bar num tumulto de corpos semi-nus, e realmente, eles não precisavam esperar pela sua visita mensal à boate para se embebedar e chocar _en masse_.

Harry ficara chocado não só com as vestes curtíssimas das garotas, mas Zabini e o – Malfoy daquela época – ambos vestiam quase nada. As vestes de Zabini pareciam feitas de couro de dragão e eram abertas no peito, e as de Malfoy nem tinham mangas. Harry pensara, "típico", e olhara para a sua cerveja amanteigada de cara feia enquanto os Slytherins gritavam a letra da música com entusiasmo.

A luz néon e as sombras pintavam o interior da boca de Malfoy de preto e rosa-choque.

Harry achou a música horrível.

- Ninguém pra dançar com você, Potter? Não me surpreende nem um pouco.

Harry reconheceu a voz lenta e deliciosamente maliciosa antes de erguer o rosto. Malfoy, perto do seu cotovelo, como se plantado ali por um diabólico golpe do destino.

Claramente bêbado, suado por efeito da compressão de gente, e Harry pode sentir a mistura de cheiros penetrantes quando Malfoy se inclinou para espiar dentro de seu copo, soltando uma risada de escárnio.

- _Cerveja amanteigada_? Vejo que estamos competindo com Longbottom pelo invejado título de Estudante Mais Patético desse ano. Vamos Potter, você consegue. Eu acredito em você!

Harry o empurrou para longe ferozmente.

- Sai de perto de mim, Malfoy!

Harry fez um enorme esforço para se lembrar do que podia ter feito para merecer ser punido por Malfoy.

Harry foi salvo por Zabini, de todas as pessoas, que se plantou ao lado de Malfoy e o envolveu pelo quadril, numa carícia rápida. Até naquela época, ele notou que Zabini era notadamente chiclete.

- Você não vai dançar, Draco? É a sua música.

Os olhos de Malfoy, que brilhavam com o efeito do álcool, iluminaram-se ao deixarem os de Harry.

- É claro que eu vou dançar – ele respondeu.

Harry foi embora. Ele não estava com vontade de ter que agüentar mais zombaria, ou de ter que ver Slytherins se contorcendo juntos na pista de dança.

Ah, ele odiou a música naquele momento.

Ela não o incomodava tanto agora.

Ele percebeu que estava cantarolando junto quando Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você podia cantar também - propôs Draco.

- Não, obrigado – retrucou Harry – Eu não canto, do mesmo jeito que não danço.

- Não canta. Não dança. Tudo que ele sabe fazer, senhoras e senhores, é matar monstros com coelhinhos.

- Eu não... - Harry parou e riu – Eu sei fazer bem mais que isso.

- E sabe falar língua de cobra muito maneira – adicionou Draco – Isso eu tenho que admitir.

Harry parou e teve um calafrio. Lembrou-se de Tom Riddle, falando a mesma língua, e o tremor de aversão quando Dumbledore lhe disse: _ele transferiu alguns de seus poderes especiais para você_... Ele não teria falado Parselíngua de novo se outra pessoa que não Draco tivesse pedido, e se não se sentisse – culpado.

Pois ele havia atraído Draco para fora de seu quarto sob falsas pretensões, é claro. Ele não contou a Draco a história toda sobre a Câmara Secreta. Ele deixou de fora o vilão, o homem que colocou destruição nas mãos de uma menina inocente.

Ele queria _proteger _Draco, e não importava mais. Então ele deixou o nome de Lucius Malfoy de fora, e certamente querer proteger Draco não era algo condenável.

Mas ele ainda se sentia culpado, e teve outro calafrio.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Harry, você está congelando – observou Draco – Por que não trouxe luvas, seu inútil?

Ele olhou para Harry com desaprovação, e ajeitou o cachecol em torno do pescoço do outro. E sim, deveria estar frio, pois a respiração de Draco no rosto de Harry pareceu estranhamente quente.

- Realmente, a última explosão de frio do ano - queixou-se Draco – Que espécie de sádico organiza a última explosão de frio do ano para _Março_?

- Draco – disse Harry – Eu não acho que ninguém organize essas coisas.

Draco empurrou o lábio inferior para a frente.

- Poderia ser a retribuição do destino cruel por crimes passados.

- Então você tem sorte de não estar nevando.

Draco fez uma careta horrível, os olhos vesgos cobertos pela franja, achatada contra a sua testa pelo gorro de lã.

- Pelo menos eu estou usando o gorro e as luvas apropriados – ele disse com imensa satisfação na voz.

Era tão Draco ter gorro e luvas combinando com seu cachecol Slytherin. Draco ficava horrorizado quando via pessoas quebrando o galho com um par de luvas velho qualquer, e Harry percebeu que ele usava toda oportunidade de exibir as suas.

Harry lembrou-se de repente da última neve, logo antes do Natal. Ele estava caminhando com Ron e Hermione, e tentava ignorar as piadinhas deles sobre azevinho, quando notou o gorro e as luvas de Malfoy, e um breve pensamento do tipo "seu-bastardo-vaidoso" cruzou sua mente.

Naquele momento Terry Boot chegou por trás de Malfoy e eles lutaram por um segundo, até que Terry enfiou uma bola de neve dentro da gola de Malfoy. Malfoy terminou sentado na neve, uma expressão cômica de ultraje em seu rosto, fazendo esforço para não rir. Harry ficara bastante surpreso com sua aparente falta de rancor.

Malfoy olhava para Terry Boot e haviam flocos de neve agarrados aos seus cílios.

Ele então partiu para a vingança, é claro, e alguns Ravenclaws correram na defesa de seu Monitor-Chefe, e Harry liderou os Gryffindors para suprir a diferença.

Tudo terminou com os Slytherins lutando furiosamente contra os Gryffindors, como tudo parecia terminar em Hogwarts. Com Crabbe e Goyle atirando pedras cobertas de neve e Pansy utilizando os joelhos na defesa de Malfoy do modo mais grosseiro, deixando Ron caído na neve.

- Agradeça aos céus, Granger – resfolegou Malfoy – Se tivesse sido a Millicent, você estaria namorando um eunuco a essa hora – ele deu um sorriso afetado – O que seria terrivelmente divertido...

Snape e McGonagall finalmente desceram o morro coberto de neve, vindos da escola, para distribuir detenções e separar os piores casos.

- Potter, levante-se _nesse instante_! Estou absolutamente horrorizada com seu comportamento... você estava _rolando_ na neve? Suba e troque de roupa imediatamente.

- Malfoy, quando você vai se livrar desse impulso pueril de... o que diabos aconteceu com a sua boca?

- O Potter tentou me obrigar a comer _neve_!

- Foi o Malfoy que começou! - rosnou Harry.

Snape pousou uma mão no ombro de Malfoy, refreando-o. Malfoy respeitou a presença de seu professor preferido, e se contentou em olhar para Harry com desdém pelas costas de McGonagall.

Harry fuzilou Malfoy com o olhar, e o seu gorro estúpido estava torto e sua boca estava vermelha, e Harry o achava a pessoa mais desprezível no mundo inteiro.

- Tem alguma coisa de errado com a minha boca?

Harry piscou:

- Não. Eu estava relembrando a época do Natal e, hm...

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- E você tentando encher a minha boca de gelo, eu me lembro. Seu diabinho malvado. Eu estava passando por um período emocional difícil, você sabe.

- Sim, bem... - ele se lembrou de algo que Draco dissera no lago – Nós raramente trocamos figurinhas sobre os nossos sentimentos, Malfoy.

Draco deu um sorriso estonteante, e Harry viu que ele reconhecera as palavras.

Parvati e Lavender emergiram de uma porta, e, parando apenas para trocar algumas palavras com Ginny, acenaram e caminharam até eles.

Harry desejou com fervor que elas fossem embora. Com as aulas, o dever de casa, a Ordem Juvenil, as reuniões do Conselho, e todas as novas restrições, ele mal conseguia ver Draco, e francamente, a intrusão era inteiramente indesejada.

- Oi, Harry – disse Lavender, que o frio deixara rosada.

- Bonito gorro, Malfoy – disse Parvati, colocando a mão no quadril e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela era cheia de graça, e boa companhia, e Harry queria que ela desse o fora imediatamente.

- Eu sei – Draco respondeu com imensa satisfação – É por causa dele que Ginny Weasley está marcando ponto logo ali, é claro. Ele espera que eu dê um ousado strip-tease, deixando apenas o meu gorro no lugar. Nascido para ser pornô, eu sou.

Parvati e Lavender riram.

- Assim, o que vocês estavam discutindo tão seriamente antes da gente chegar? - perguntou Parvati com uma expressão insinuante no rosto.

Draco franziu o sobrolho.

- Acredito que falávamos principalmente sobre derrotar répteis com animaizinhos fofos.

Lavender ficou alarmada.

Draco sorriu com charme:

- E dançar. O Harry aqui não sabe cantar ou dançar. Não é terrível?

Parvati devolveu o sorriso:

- Eu me lembro de ter que guiar durante o nosso primeiro Baile de Yule...

- Eu tinha quatorze! - protestou Harry.

- É claro que tinha – disse Draco soltando as mãos de Harry, que segurara por um instante – E nós não podemos todos nascer com a graça natural de... - ele acenou vagamente na direção de Parvati, então mudou de idéia, e apontou para si – Deste que vos fala.

- Eu já te vi na balada – comentou Parvati – Sei o que você considera dançar.

- Então você está dizendo que não é graça, e sim depravação natural – sugeriu Harry, desviando-se automaticamente do golpe de Draco.

- Você não tem fé em mim – desaprovou Draco – Tudo bem. Eu aceito o seu desafio.

Ele arrancou a luva direita com os dentes, depois a esquerda, e atirou-as por trás do ombro.

- Vamos, então – ele disse, atirando o cachecol para trás – Agora vai ter que bancar a bola, Patil.

Ele agarrou Parvati pela mão e a puxou para o pátio, ignorando o seu gemido de susto quando a rodopiou para fora da calçada até seus braços. Então ele a fez se curvar para trás sobre seu braço.

Ele olhou para Harry e abriu um sorriso.

- Quem vai dizer que eu não sei dançar _agora_?

Harry não teve tempo de responder, pois Padma Patil saiu por outra porta e correu até eles.

A memória do rosto das gêmeas Patil ficou marcada na mente de Harry. Aqueles rostos, que haviam nascido espelhos, refletindo coisas tão diferentes. Parvati estava corada e sorridente, despreocupada e excitada, e o rosto de Padma estava pálido e tenso, os olhos enormes de terror.

- Vem rápido, todo mundo – ela disse, com voz sumida – Precisamos de todos vocês na sala da Ordem Juvenil. Agora.

**xxxxxx**

Os membros da Ordem, reunidos em torno da mesa, não estavam batendo papo como costumavam fazer no início das reuniões. Todos olhavam para Lupin com uma espécie de terror silencioso. Neville estava pálido como um fantasma, e Harry tentou acalmá-lo com um sorriso. Ele já estava segurando a mão de ambas Hermione e Ginny - Ginny parecia a ponto de chorar.

Harry achou que seu sorriso não fora lá muito convincente. O Professor Lupin, que sempre tinha um olhar caloroso para eles, estava grave.

Os alunos estavam divididos em quatro amontoados separados em torno da mesa.

O grupo mais apertado, e mais afastado dos outros, era formado pelos Slytherins. Mas sempre havia sido assim.

Harry nem sempre se importara que fosse assim.

Eles aguardaram, e finalmente Lupin falou. Encarando a mesa, ele começou com a voz baixa e num tom formal:

- A Srta. Granger e o Sr Boot foram designados para a divisão de pesquisas de nosso time – ele disse – Eles estavam investigando a magia arcaica que o Professor Dumbledore já invocou diversas vezes para proteger lugares – o olhar de Lupin caiu rapidamente sobre Harry – A idéia era ter uma sala segura instalada em Hogwarts, para onde os estudantes pudessem se dirigir em caso de alarme, e ficarem em segurança. A idéia estava progredindo... de maneira bastante satisfatória. E essa manhã, a sala foi encontrada com todas as barreiras de proteção preliminares destruídas, e os planos roubados.

Lupin levantou os olhos uma fração.

Hermione segurou a mão de Harry tão forte que quase a quebrou.

- O espião de Hogwarts partiu para a sabotagem direta. Uma de nossas maiores esperanças nos foi tirada, e uma grande quantidade de trabalho e mágica foram desperdiçados. Nós _temos_ que descobrir quem sabia... e eu admito que sou um deles. A Srta. Granger, quando teve dificuldades com soletragem me consultou, e eu consultei vários membros da equipe sobre o assunto.

Lupin fez uma pausa. Harry odiava a guerra ainda mais em momentos assim, quando os adultos com quem ele contava pareciam tão velhos e acabados.

- Eu me contento em estar sob suspeita – ele disse.

Um murmúrio de protesto se fez ouvir, e ele ergueu uma mão:

- Mas eu devo insistir que a Srta. Granger e o Sr Boot nos informem de outros vazamentos na segurança. Nós precisamos da lista completa de suspeitos.

Harry olhou para Hermione enquanto ela falava, os olhos grandes demais para o rosto contraído:

- Eu contei para o Ron – ela disse suavemente – E eu contei... eu contei para a Ginny. Ela estava assustada e eu tentei consolá-la.

- Sr Boot? - perguntou Lupin, sem comentar.

Os olhos de Terry Boot se escondiam atrás de óculos de leitura, e talvez fosse por isso que ele os usasse.

- Eu contei para a Padma e para a Mandy – ele disse – Nós... trabalhamos em grupo em todos os nossos projetos. Nós pesquisamos juntos.

- Isso é tudo?

Vagarosamente, Hermione e Terry fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

- Não – disse a voz arrastada e fria, e todos os rostos se viraram para o centro do amontoado Slytherin – Eu sabia – continuou Draco, o rosto impassível – Boot me contou quando montávamos guarda no portão da frente. Eu o ajudei com uma parte difícil do feitiço.

Houve apenas um instante de silêncio. Harry olhou para os olhos calmos de Draco.

O pandemônio se instaurou.

As pessoas pulavam, gritavam, viravam a cabeça para ter conversas frenéticas com seus vizinhos. E quase imperceptivelmente, tão naturalmente, as costas foram se virando para os Slytherins.

- Eu não mencionei antes pois eu sabia que as pessoas achariam que foi ele – explodiu Terry Boot – E não foi.

- Acho altamente improvável que não tenha sido – retrucou Padma Patil, olhando fria e fixamente para Draco.

- _Improvável_? - berrou Ron, levantando-se – Foi ele! Você só precisa olhar para ele para saber! Ele devia ser mandado para a porra de Azkaban neste minuto...

Crabbe e Goyle estalaram os punhos, mas foi Pansy quem tentou se jogar por cima da mesa.

- Eu vou te matar por essa, Weasley!

- Segure-a, Goyle – ordenou Draco.

Pansy se contorceu furiosamente nos braços de Goyle.

- Eu vou te matar!

- É claro que a _namorada_ dele diria isso...

- Cale essa boca estúpida!

Hermione soltou a mão de Harry e se levantou. Seus olhos faiscavam e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

- Não se atreva a falar com Ron desse jeito – ela disse friamente – Como o Malfoy ousa, se esgueirar no nosso meio, fingindo estar do nosso lado, jogando suspeitas em cima de pessoas como o Professor Lupin. Nós nunca devíamos ter acreditado em você... em _nenhum_ de vocês.

- _Sente-se, Hermione_.

Hermione encarou Harry, e ele percebeu, através da bola de pânico e fúria apertando seu peito, que havia falado.

Quase ninguém reparou. As pessoas estavam ocupadas demais gritando, fazendo exigências, movendo-se devagar para mais longe dos Slytherins. Ron e Pansy gritavam obscenidades um para o outro, e Pansy mordeu Goyle, tentando fazer com que ele a soltasse. Blaise Zabini falava com Padma num tom azedo. Crabbe encarou alguns Hufflepuffs ameaçadoramente, e eles se calaram de repente. Quase todos os Slytherins atacavam alguém.

Mas Draco olhava para ele pensativo, e os olhos chocados de Hermione estavam fixos em seu rosto.

- Harry, não pode haver mais dúvida – ela sussurrou – Harry, isso é _loucura_...

- Não foi ele – disse Harry.

Ginny tremia violentamente. Harry não ligou a mínima.

- Silêncio, por favor – disse Lupin, e Harry olhou para ele com uma espécie de louca esperança.

_Conserta tudo, então, o Draco confia em você, diga a eles que – que_...

As vozes se abaixaram e sumiram com relutância.

- Você não vai declarar sua inocência, Sr Malfoy? - perguntou Lupin, quieto.

Draco examinou a Ordem Juvenil com uma curva nos lábios que era ou de amargura ou de zombaria.

- Eu nunca desperdiço o meu fôlego.

**xxxxxx**

- _Achado não é roubado_.

Harry praticamente rosnou a senha dada por Draco para aquela parede nua, que parecia encará-lo, enfurecendo-o, e empurrou a pedra enquanto entrava pela abertura, pois ela não estava abrindo rápido o suficiente. Os Slytherins na sala comunal não questionaram sua presença ali, e sequer lançaram-lhe os olhares de desdém costumeiros.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Draco com violência, e entrou.

Draco estava deitado, apoiado nos travesseiros em sua cama, estudando um livro. Ele abaixou o livro e olhou para Harry.

- Ah, é você – ele disse.

Harry deu dois passos largos até a beira da cama.

- O que estava pensando quando fez _aquilo_? - ele exigiu.

- Do que está falando? - perguntou Draco, a voz arrastada enlouquecendo Harry como nunca antes.

Harry agarrou o colarinho das vestes de Draco.

- Ei! - gritou Draco, indignado – O que você...

- Me diz – disse Harry – O que diabos você achou que estava fazendo quando se recusou a negar tudo!

Draco se soltou das mãos de Harry e pulou da cama, fulminando o outro com os olhos.

- E por que você pergunta? - ele quis saber.

Sua voz ainda era fria, e apenas o leve tom rosado no rosto denunciava sua raiva.

- _O quê_? - disse Harry. Por que Draco lhe perguntara aquilo? Não era óbvio que era o seu dever proteger Draco, até de si mesmo? Não estava claro?

Draco tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos, o leve rubor ainda manchando suas maçãs-do-rosto.

- Você acha que fui eu?

Harry apenas encarou-o por um instante. Draco devolveu o olhar, sem vacilar.

- Bem – ele disse – Você acha?

- Não! - Harry quase gritou – É claro que não!

Draco deu um sorriso desagradável.

- E quanta certeza você tem?

- Eu tenho certeza – disse Harry, com a maior sinceridade que pode reunir - Certeza absoluta. Eu te_ conheço_.

- Eu posso estar mentindo.

- Draco – explodiu Harry – Você nem sabe mentir direito!

Draco parecia ofendido.

- Sei sim! Eu...

- Sabe uma ova – continuou Harry sem pestanejar – Todo mundo sabe quando você está mentindo pois você faz aquele teatrinho de "está abaixo de mim tentar enganar as massas", agindo como quem acha que tudo que faz é brilhante. No passado, você não conseguia fingir nem por um minuto que não me detestava, e nem conseguiu fingir ter o braço machucado direito. Você seria o pior espião na história do mundo!

Draco franziu os lábios, e parecia estupefato.

- Bem.

Harry se permitiu um pequeno sorriso diante dessa concessão.

- Está vendo? - ele disse, num tom mais gentil – Eu te conheço.

Draco o encarou novamente, os olhos atentos.

- E você não acha que fui eu.

- Eu sei que não foi.

- Absolutamente.

- Sim.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas.

- Sim.

- Nada que ninguém disser vai fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

- _Sim_! - rosnou Harry, dando um passo na direção de Draco, a cabeça vazia, além da vontade esmurrá-lo até que o outro ganhasse algum senso.

Draco piscou, recuou um passo e riu.

- E quantas pessoas, você acha, têm a mesma fé em mim?

Foi a vez de Harry piscar.

- Eu... eu tenho certeza que se você tivesse declarado sua inocência, muita gente teria...

- Acreditado na palavra de um Slytherin? - perguntou Draco – Acreditado na_ minha_ palavra? Deixe-me colocar dessa forma. Digamos que isso tivesse acontecido seis meses atrás. Não importa o que eu dissesse, você teria acreditado, por um segundo, que eu não fosse culpado?

Harry quis dizer _Sim_, mas se lembrou de quando eles tinham doze anos, e ele pensara que esse mesmo garoto era o Herdeiro de Slytherin.

Ele teria acreditado que Draco era culpado.

- Então você vê – disse Draco – Que eles vão achar que fui eu. Eu negaria se achasse que fosse fazer diferença, mas não vai. E eu não vou me rastejar para um bando de Ravenclaws santimoniais, e os sem-graça dos Hufflepuffs por uma ninharia sem sentido.

Aquele raciocínio, com sua estranha lógica, era tão estúpido, mas tão Draco. E aquela menção aos Ravenclaws...

- Por que o Terry Boot teve que te contar? - reclamou Harry ressentido – Ele deveria saber o que as pessoas iriam pensar se descobrissem, e você também. Foi muito vacilo dele.

Draco parecia vagamente surpreso.

- Ele não fez de propósito – ele replicou – Ele é meu amigo.

Harry se lembrou da reunião da Ordem onde se discutiu medibruxaria e Muggles, e como no começo Terry e Draco trocaram um olhar, e Harry se perguntou se eles eram amigos.

Agora ele tinha a sua resposta.

- Desde quando?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Desde o começo desse ano. Eu fiquei surpreso quando ele foi escolhido Monitor-Chefe. Eu sempre achei que seria eu ou você. Eu estava _acostumado_ àquela idéia: ou a vitória, e a chance de infernizar a vida dos Gryffindors por um ano; ou a derrota, e a chance de me tornar o monitor mais insurreto que você possa imaginar.

- Você é _muito _panaca.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Para mim ele havia sido a "escolha neutra", mas eu não tinha certeza. Intrigado, eu decidi conhecê-lo melhor, e o manipulei para que fizéssemos um projeto de Astronomia juntos.

- Você e os seus planos diabólicos. Você não podia ter simplesmente puxado papo com ele.

Draco ergueu o queixo.

- Eu gosto de colocar um salzinho na vida. E ele é interessante. É inteligente e observador. Você ia gostar dele.

- Ele também não acha que foi você.

- Bem, ele tem os seus motivos. Para citar um, ele não deve gostar muito da idéia de que pudesse ter sido ele a deixar escapar segredos para o espião.

- Você _não é_ o espião – disse Harry – Não fala assim nem de brincadeira.

Draco olhou para ele atento, penetrante, como quem está tentando traduzir um texto e não tem a certeza de entendê-lo perfeitamente.

- Está certo disso? - ele perguntou – Certo mesmo? Eu sabia que você ia dizer que sim, mas todos os seus amigos vão achar que fui eu, e se você tem dúvidas, precisa me contar. Eu não quero a sua nobreza Gryffindor, ficando do meu lado só por princípio, _eu quero saber_...

- Draco, quer parar de bobeira?

Draco não estava ouvindo. Sua respiração fez-se mais rápida, e o rubor em suas bochechas intensificou-se.

- Eu nego tudo se você quiser – ele disse com grosseria – Eu não faria isso por eles, mas eu vou. Não fui eu. É isso que você precisa ouvir?

Harry viu os punhos do outro cerrarem-se. Ele agarrou Draco pelos ombros.

- Não – ele disse, e percebeu que respirava tão rápido quanto Draco – Não, eu não preciso ouvir nada.

E Draco relaxou, assim, sem mais, e recuperou o seu tom arrastado.

- Bom, então – ele disse, com seu sorriso lento e resplandecente – Você acredita em mim. Os Slytherins acreditam em mim. Quem mais importa?

A porta se abriu, e Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle entraram no quarto.

- Ah, meu Deus, é _você_! - disse Zabini com desprezo – Você não sai daqui? Não tem outra Casa pra visitar?

- Precisamos falar com Draco – informou Pansy secamente.

- Oi – disse Crabbe.

- Não precisam ser rudes com o meu visitante – disse Draco, mas sem rancor. Harry o viu olhando para Pansy, e ambos notaram que ela andara chorando.

- Já vou, então – disse Harry, dirigindo-se para a porta.

Draco caminhou até ele, e disse em voz baixa:

- É Sexta. A gente pode ir pra Hogsmeade depois.

- Sim? - sorriu Harry – Seria legal.

- Te vejo em duas horas – disse Draco. Ele se virou para os outros e disse com a voz alquebrada:

- Crabbe e Goyle, vocês vão com ele. Nenhum de nós pode andar sozinho, e o Lupin vai ter sete ataques diferentes se permitirmos que o ameaçado Harry Potter fique entrando e saindo das Masmorras Slytherin desacompanhado.

Crabbe e Goyle caminharam até a porta sem um único protesto.

Harry olhou para trás enquanto saía pela porta. Pansy chorava com fúria silenciosa, e Draco tinha um braço em torno de seus ombros. Zabini mordia os lábios.

Crabbe e Goyle acompanharam-no de volta quietos, sem oferecer uma palavra. Mas Harry parou em frente ao retrato da Dama Gorda.

- Eu sei que não foi ele – ele disse.

Houve uma pausa. Então Crabbe resmungou:

- Claro que não foi.

Eles partiram, andando devagar. Harry observou-os.

**xxxxxxx**

No fim das contas ele teve que entrar e enfrentá-los.

Hermione o viu quando ele entrou, os olhos faiscando e uma mão segurando a de Ron apertado. Ron estava pálido e parecia furioso, e suas sardas eram pequenos alvos contra luz fluorescente. Ao lado do sofá onde o casal estava instalado, Parvati encolhia-se numa poltrona, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, mas seu olhar incerto desencorajou-o. E ao lado da poltrona estava sua irmã, o cachecol dos Ravenclaws ainda em seu pescoço, uma faixa de azul gelado.

Padma Patil enfrentou-o sem dor nos olhos, mas com uma frieza devastadora que se transferiu para a sua voz:

- Hermione e eu tivemos uma conversa – ela disse.

- Que legal – disse Harry com indiferença.

- Harry – exclamou Ron de supetão, um som involuntário, num vibrato de indignação profunda.

- O quê, Ron? - explodiu Harry – O que você tem a dizer? A mesma ladainha de não me tirar alguém em quem eu confio?

- Harry, agora é _diferente_... - começou Ron.

Harry o interrompeu selvagemente:

- Como?

- É diferente pois agora nós temos toda razão para acreditar que ele é o espião entre nós.

Aquela voz não soara raivosa. Harry odiou-a, pois sabia que aquela voz representava a Escola, sem sentimentos pessoais, sem paixão – mas com uma lógica sem remorso que condenaria Draco absoluta e completamente.

Aquela era Padma, claro.

- Por quê? - perguntou Harry, com um aperto na garganta – Por que o colocam sob suspeita maior do que os outros que sabiam?

- Por quê!... - por um momento, Ron teve tanta raiva que a sua voz estrangulou-se, e Hermione pousou a mão em seu braço, fazendo sinal a Padma para que continuasse.

A garota que era a Ravenclaw ideal, que naturalmente se tornara Monitora e membro do Conselho. Que era inteligente e bonita, e que não escondera o desdém em seus olhos quando Ron a levou para o Baile em suas vestes gastas.

Harry nunca nem _gostara_ dela.

- Faz sentido, Harry – ela disse, e ah, a Hermione era esperta deixando a Padma falar, pois ela mesma nunca conseguiria se dirigir a ele com tal frieza – Ele é o único Slytherin que sabia, e Slytherin produz os bruxos mais corruptos. Ele é o filho de Lucius Malfoy, e é conhecido por suas opiniões anti-Muggle. Sempre foi um mistério porque ele escolheu apoiar o nosso lado. Se ele for o espião, então tudo faz sentido.

- Ele _é_ o espião – disse Ron com a voz estrangulada.

- Harry – disse Hermione gentilmente – Tem que ser ele.

Harry fechou os olhos contra a repentina onda de raiva vermelha, e viu Draco, com aquele rubor no rosto, dizendo: _Não fui eu. É isso que você precisa ouvir?_

_- _Não – foi um rosnado, dirigido a todos eles – Eu o conheço.

- Conhece? - perguntou Padma – Você nunca deu bola pra ele antes desse ano. Você não acha estranho que de repente ele resolveu ser seu amiguinho – seu, Harry Potter – no mesmo ano em que os nossos segredos começaram a vazar? Ele está te usando.

Harry viu o raciocínio se completando por trás dos olhos de Ron, um redemoinho negro concentrado num ponto de pressão em sua testa. E o resultado final: a fúria.

- Eu vou matá-lo – disse Ron por entre dentes.

E Harry pensou: _eles estão virando_ tudo _contra ele_.

- Nem pense em encostar as mãos nele – ele disse, num tom frio e mecânico – Nenhum de vocês. Eu passei tempo com ele. Vocês não. Eu não pensava muito bem dele antes; não. Eu não sabia o que ele significava pra mim antes, agora eu sei.

- Você _passou tempo_ com ele – repetiu Padma, o ênfase arrepiante – Então que percepção você tem dele? O que acha dele agora?

Harry pensou em um eco antigo e fraco de sua revolta.

Suavemente, ele disse:

- Eu acho ele brilhante.

- Ele está te manipulando – Hermione meteu-se na conversa – Você não tem culpa, Harry, eu sei que você é leal, eu sei de tudo, mas você precisa pensar... Harry, o último traidor foi... ele foi amigo de seu pai. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de confiar nele tão cegamente.

Harry percebeu, com surpresa mal-sentida, que tremia. Eles estavam comparando Draco àquele... àquele...

- O último traidor – ele disse por entre dentes – Foi alguém em quem todos confiavam.

Ele olhou furioso para Padma Patil, pois não poderia ter dito aquilo para Hermione ou Ron. Ela olhou para ele com um vestígio de revolta pessoal nos olhos.

- Como ousa! - ela exclamou.

- Come_ você_ ousa – rebateu Harry – Vir aqui, no _meu_ lar, e insultar o _meu_ amigo. Como você se sentiria se fosse o seu? Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra contra ele.

Ele não queria nem saber. Não iria ficar aqui. Precisava ficar sozinho; precisava pensar. Também não dava a mínima se alguém o pegasse vagando pela escola sozinho.

Ele encarou todos eles: Ron, cujo rosto estava vermelho vivo; Hermione, que parecia furiosa e a ponto de chorar; todos os Gryffindors.

- E isso vale pra vocês também – ele adicionou friamente, e saiu.

**xxxxxxx**

Ginny estava muito satisfeita com o seu plano.

Obviamente, Harry não voltaria à sala comunal por horas. Ele estava furioso – e com razão, com aquela Padma Patil, agindo como se fosse a dona do pedaço, fazendo acusações.

Ele a salvara do Basilisco. Podia-se confiar nele _em tudo_. Talvez o espião fosse mesmo o Malfoy, e Harry tinha um plano. Talvez ele estivesse apenas sendo leal a um amigo, mas mesmo assim podia-se confiar nele para descobrir a verdade. Talvez o espião fosse outra pessoa, e Harry sabia e estava tomando providências.

Ele era o único que podia salvá-los agora. E ele era o rapaz que ela sempre amara, e estava sofrendo pois ninguém acreditava nele.

Ginny podia dizer a ele que ela acreditava. Ouvir aquilo o deixaria feliz, saber que alguém o entendia.

Mas, é claro, ela não fazia idéia de onde encontrá-lo. Então ela teve que criar um plano.

Malfoy estava sob suspeita, e era uma questão de tempo até que Harry – o leal Harry – fosse até ele. Achando Malfoy, ela acharia Harry.

Ela teve que esperar apenas alguns minutos antes de atingir seu primeiro objetivo. Malfoy e Blaise Zabini surgiram das Masmorras Slytherin, obviamente no meio de uma discussão acalorada.

Ela captou o nome _Harry Potter_, e perdeu qualquer escrúpulo que a diria para não escutar conversas alheias.

- Não foi nada disso – dizia Malfoy, e Ginny sentiu um terror silencioso diante da firmeza do aço em sua voz – Eu não espero que você entenda. Você não sabe muita coisa sobre toques inocentes.

- Sei tanto quanto você, Draco – disse Blaise Zabini com voz preguiçosa. Ele tentou soar divertido, mas sua irritação era óbvia.

Ginny nunca gostara de Malfoy, mas ao menos com ele o território era conhecido, você sabia o que esperar. Todos sabiam que Zabini não era de confiança, com seus olhos negros, que eram poços de sombras arredias, e o seu rosto bonito era de predador, perspicaz demais para ser agradável.

- Certamente eu sei um pouco mais que você, se apenas por definição – disse Malfoy com manha – Afinal de contas, Blaise, eu gosto de pensar que sou um pouco mais difícil de satisfazer que você. E eu tenho um sido um menino exemplar ultimamente.

- É verdade – a voz de Zabini estava tensa – Nada é como costumava ser.

Ginny começou a sentir-se desconfortável ouvindo tudo isso. Ele achara que Malfoy a levaria até Harry instantaneamente.

A voz de Malfoy soou tão afiada que cortaria gelo:

- E o que, exatamente, você quer dizer com isso?

- Olha, Malfoy. Eu estou apenas... preocupado. Especialmente agora – disse Zabini, um pouco afobado – Tudo que eu quero saber é... se você tem algum plano, se sabe o que está fazendo.

- Não se preocupe – a voz de Malfoy estava mais suave agora, sedosa, como se de uma hora para a outra ele tivesse resolvido consolar Zabini, ou como se outra pessoa estivesse escutando – Eu sei. Oi, Harry.

O coração de Ginny deu um pulo quando ela viu Harry se aproximando pelo corredor, com aquele sorriso meio torto no rosto.

O sorriso esmoreceu um pouco quando ele viu Zabini, mas Malfoy colocou-se ao lado de Harry, e sua expressão suavizou-se.

- Blaise já estava de saída – anunciou Malfoy, a voz doce que nem xarope, e seu olhar frio fixou-se em Ginny.

Ginny encarou-o em mudo terror, certa de que ele sabia o tempo todo que ela estava ali.

- Afinal, alguém precisa acompanhar a linda Ginny até sua sala comunal – Ginny achou o olhar que acompanhou essa declaração no mínimo sinistro, mas Harry riu – Tenho certeza que Blaise ficaria encantado.

Zabini estava cheio de azedume no olhar. O sorriso de Malfoy era quase travesso, mas Ginny não estava achando a mínima graça naquilo.

- Não precisam se incomodar – disse uma voz atrás deles – Eu levo a Ginny.

Ginny virou-se alarmada, e então se escorou em Dean agradecida. Ele ficou de pé atrás dela, apoiando-a, enquanto Malfoy murmurava:

- Bem, nós todos sabemos como você _gostaria_ de...

- Draco! - reprovou Harry, acotovelando Malfoy, que se aquietou.

A malícia de Zabini, é claro, não teve quem a controlasse. Ginny a viu estampada em seus olhos quando ele mediu Dean de forma longa e calculada.

- Eu não me importo de ir até a sala comunal com _ele_ – ele informou a todos, olhando em volta com alegria vingativa, observando o choque nas faces de todos.

Harry olhava para ele com antipatia e leve curiosidade. Malfoy tinha um sorrisinho superior no rosto.

Dean devolveu o olhar de Zabini, sem se abalar.

- Naturalmente você é bem vindo a se juntar a mim e à Ginny se quiser.

Zabini parecia descontente.

- Malfoy, você é bem vindo a ficar com todos eles – ele disse com desprezo, e saiu irritado.

Quando ele passou por Ginny e Dean, afastando-os de seu caminho, ela o ouviu balbuciar:

- Espero que tenha mesmo um plano.

Ginny não olhou para Zabini enquanto este se afastava, ou para Dean. Ela estava ocupada demais encarando Harry, que franzia o cenho de forma adorável. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou no cotovelo de Malfoy.

- É seguro você andar por aí só com o Zabini? - perguntou Harry em voz baixa – Quero dizer, ele é...

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha com aquele seu jeito irritante.

- Perfeitamente seguro. Coitado do Lorde das Trevas que seqüestrar eu e o Blaise juntos. Ele nos mandaria de volta com um bilhete de condolências em menos de uma semana.

Harry sorriu:

- Acho que aceitaríamos apenas um de volta – ele fez uma pausa – O Zabini até que não vai mal, considerando a outra escolha.

Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso.

- Tudo ok com vocês dois? - perguntou Dean, que até esse ponto permanecera surdo, mostrando o tato e a discrição que Ginny sempre apreciara muito quando eles estavam juntos e ela conversava com uma amiga.

- Eu estou bem, Thomas – respondeu Malfoy, revirando os olhos de forma dramática – É só o meu Gryffindor idiota aqui dando um ataque de bobeira. De novo.

- Bem, eu tenho um projeto de Mágica Criativa pra terminar – disse Dean – Te vejo por aí, Malfoy. Harry.

Ginny surpreendeu-se ao ver Malfoy sorrir às palavras de Dean. O sorriso transformou o seu rosto, que pareceu mais jovem e resplandecente.

Naquele momento, Harry examinou o rosto de Malfoy mais atentamente, e Ginny pode ver que ele também se surpreendera.

Ela deu o braço a Dean, e segurou-o sem firmeza, enquanto olhava para Harry, desejando ardentemente que ele a pedisse para ficar. Ele ainda olhava Malfoy quando Dean a levou embora pelo corredor.

- O que o Zabini quis dizer – perguntou Dean, sério – Com "um plano"?

Ginny refletiu por um instante.

- Antes, ele estava perguntando ao Malfoy... se ele sabia o que estava fazendo, se ele tinha um plano. E o Malfoy disse que sim.

Ela olhou Dean no rosto, perturbada, e viu a preocupação refletida em seus gentis olhos castanhos.

- Você acha que devíamos contar para o Harry? - ela perguntou, ansiosa.

- Não... - disse Dean suavemente – Não. Ele não acreditaria em nós.

- Ah, Claro. Ele confia tanto – Ginny apoiou-se em Dean, tirando conforto de sua simples presença – Mas nós vamos cuidar dele, não vamos?

Dean apertou a mão dela mais firmemente em torno de seu braço, o rosto ainda sério. Então ele relaxou um pouco.

- E eu vou cuidar de você.

**xxxxxxx**

- Anda – disse Draco, depois que Ginny e Dean partiram, para a felicidade dos que ficaram – Vamos.

Eles fizeram o caminho até a estátua da bruxa de um olho só em silêncio. Harry buscava um meio de transformar em palavras todos aqueles pensamentos incoerentes e confusos que ele teve enquanto vagava a escola sozinho, e Draco, seduzindo seu olhar constantemente, distraía-o da tarefa. Era um alívio tão grande tê-lo de volta, a cabeça loira cintilando pálida na penumbra, e aqui ninguém podia acusá-lo, ou preocupá-lo, ou dizer coisas que o colocariam em perigo.

- A notícia provavelmente já chegou em Hogsmeade – observou Draco enquanto eles seguiam pelo túnel – Tiremos um momento para amaldiçoar a traiçoeira fofoca.

- Nós podemos ir pra perto da Cabana Gritadeira – sugeriu Harry – Não vai ter ninguém lá.

Draco olhou-o como quem gosta da idéia quando eles emergiram no porão de Honeydukes.

- Pode ter fantasma – ele assinalou – Sabia que eu ainda não consigo convencer o Crabbe e o Goyle a irem lá?

- Er – fez Harry.

Draco fez uma parada para comprar seus pirulitos sabor sangue, dando o seu sorriso mais charmoso e alegre para a vendedora carrancuda. Eles então subiram o morro até a Cabana Gritadeira.

Draco ainda remanescia erros passados.

- Atacar alguém vestindo uma Capa de Invisibilidade não é nem um pouco nobre – ele meditou – Muito safado. Muito sorrateiro. Muito _Slytherin_, até, seu bastardo.

- Draco, você é um Slytherin.

- Exatamente! Eu sei do que estou falando.

Harry não pode conter o riso diante da cara-de-pau do outro.

- De qualquer forma – ele disse, tentando parecer rígido – Você mereceu. Foi muito podre o que você fez com o Hagrid.

- Foi, não foi? - admitiu Draco, sem uma ponta de remorso – Mas aquilo foi antes de eu conhecê-lo direito.

Harry alarmara-se um pouco com o brilho diabólico nos olhos de Draco quando este descobrira, em algum momento durante o chá, que Hagrid ouvia os estudantes de quem gostava. E que Hagrid era extremamente inseguro sobre suas habilidades de professor, e ávido por sugestões.

- Antes de você poder manipulá-lo, você quer dizer.

Draco fez um gesto de desprezo:

- É a mesma coisa. Ainda assim, eu nego as suas alegações desorbitadas e infundadas. Eu estou ajudando. Sendo um assistente de professor.

As aulas agora não ofereciam menos risco de vida, mas davam destaque a animais que tinham alguma utilidade – mesmo que para fins um tanto perversos - e Draco muitas vezes ocupava o lugar de supervisor. Ele também desenvolvera uma certa tendência a gargalhar de forma alterada durante as aulas.

Era engraçado.

- Você é um queridinho do professor com planos malignos de dominar a sala de aula.

- Você... você está me distraindo da minha linha de pensamento – disse Draco, sombriamente – O assunto aqui é o ataque vil cometido contra a minha pessoa quando eu era uma criança inocente.

- Você era uma criança _horrível_.

- Mas de maneira inocente – insistiu Draco, pisando cuidadosamente no caminho para a Cabana. Era tão como ele, evitar que a lama sujasse suas botas, pensou Harry, revirando os olhos – Eu quase tive um ataque do coração, sabia? Eu era um menino sensível.

- Você era um demônio enviado direto do inferno para me atormentar.

- Todo mundo precisa de um hobby – Draco fungou – Sem mencionar um problema muito mais importante que os casos do coração. Para a pessoa sagaz, os problemas capilares. Meu lindo, lindo cabelo.

- Cabelo loiro deixa as pessoas lambidas – disse Harry casualmente – E de qualquer forma, ele é pálido demais pra ser natural. Aposto que você pinta.

Draco deixou escapar um som estrangulado, de horror. Harry mordeu os lábios tentando esconder um enorme sorriso.

- Harry – disse Draco, numa voz horrível – Essa é a pior coisa que você já disse pra mim. A pior coisa que _qualquer pessoa _já me disse.

Draco virou as costas para Harry e passou a gesticular loucamente para o céu, como se tentando ilustrar o mal que lhe haviam feito. Enquanto isso, Harry se agachou.

- Ele ousa me dizer uma coisa dessas – Draco reclamou dramaticamente para as nuvens – Depois de ter arruinado meu cabelo. Arruinado! Encrostado de lama, imundo, por algum tempo pareceu _castanho_, tive que passar quatro horas no chuveiro lavando-o freneticamente, e ele diz...

- Draco – disse Harry calmamente, levantando-se e atirando uma bola de lama com absoluta precisão – Pare de viver no passado.

Houve um momento de silêncio, enquanto a lama escorria do cabelo de Draco até sua capa. Draco então se virou, o corpo vibrando de emoção contida, e fixou um olhar gelado em Harry.

- Potter – ele disse com convicção – Você vai morrer por essa.

Ele se abaixou e agarrou um punhado de lama, rápido como uma cobra, mas Harry também tinha reflexos de Seeker. Ele se desviou, e a lama o atingiu no ombro, quando ele já estava a meio caminho de renovar sua artilharia.

Draco virou o rosto, e a lama o atingiu na têmpora. Ele esfregou o local por um segundo, incrédulo, e deu um passo para o lado evitando um novo ataque. Ele ainda tomava cuidado com suas botas.

Draco agarrou outro punhado e se desviou de novo, dessa vez na direção de Harry, e enfiou a lama dentro da camiseta do outro, em suas costas nuas.

Harry gritou, se contorceu esquivando-se, e tropeçou numa pedra caindo de costas na lama.

Draco desatou a rir. Harry agarrou o outro pelo tornozelo e deu um puxão, derrubando-o.

O grito de revolta de Draco foi interrompido pelo baque no chão. Harry levantou o rosto para poder ver o olhar fixo e apavorado de Draco, que tinha o cabelo numa poça de lama.

Harry deixou a cabeça pender na lama e riu e riu. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e pensou: _Eu confio em você, aconteça o que acontecer_.

- Perdição – entoou Draco no pano de fundo – Angústia. Desespero. Ai, meu _cabelo_. Eu te odeio, Harry Potter.

- Tá bom – disse Harry, respingando lama no outro.

Draco disse, rabugento:

- Minha condição está frágil hoje, sabe.

Harry se ergueu num cotovelo e olhou para Draco, que tinha os olhos fechados – presumidamente para que pudesse se entregar melhor ao desespero. Seus cílios eram como luzinhas prateadas sobre sua pele.

- Draco – ele disse, gentilmente – Eles estão dizendo que você só é meu amigo pra conseguir informação de mim.

Draco não abriu os olhos.

- Você acredita neles? - ele perguntou num tom calmo.

- _Não_! - quantas vezes ele teria que dizer? - Eu apenas... quis dizer que, se é difícil demais pra você... se te coloca mais sob suspeita...

- Pode esquecer – os olhos dele se abriram então, pequenas fatias de cinza – Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

O alívio foi tão grande que ele nem pensou em conter o sorriso.

- Não vou? Droga.

- Tão perto, mas tão longe – concordou Draco – Eu não pretendo deitar na lama a noite inteira. Me ajuda a levantar.

Ele estendeu uma mão imperiosa, que perdeu o efeito quando ele a agitou.

Harry se levantou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, medindo Draco com divertida tolerância, até que o outro se reergueu com seu próprio esforço. Ele olhou para Harry com reprovação.

- Eu gostaria de deixar claro que o banheiro dos Monitores é meu – ele declarou.

- É ruim, hein – disse Harry calmamente – Ele é de quem chegar primeiro.

Draco olhou para ele um instante, esfregando a mancha de lama em seu pescoço distraidamente, e então saiu correndo morro abaixo.

Harry o seguiu numa corrida alucinada. Eles só pararam uma vez, para entrar escondido no porão de Honeydukes, e passar pelo alçapão.

Então saíram se esbarrando pelo túnel, pelos corredores, com Draco empurrando Harry criteriosamente toda vez que ele se aproximava demais.

- Sai fora, Potter – ele disse, ofegante – Esse é o _meu_ banheiro. Eu exijo a minha espuma ice-white! Eu exijo...

Ele parou de repente.

Os amigos de ambos estavam no corredor, no meio de uma discussão calorosa.

- Nós estamos procurando nesse corredor – dizia Pansy, ferozmente – Vão achar um pra vocês.

- Nós estávamos aqui primeiro – disse Ron, hostil.

- Ah, é? Ah, é? Se manda, Weasley.

- Nós estamos preocupados, só isso... - começou Hermione, com voz fraca.

Blaise Zabini tossiu:

- Pessoal? Olhem ali.

Todas as cabeças se viraram para os dois. Harry fez a valente tentativa de projetar uma aura de limpeza.

- Draco! - disse Pansy consternada – Meu Deus, o que _aconteceu_ com você? - ela avançou até ele, puxando um lencinho de dentro das vestes, fuzilando Harry com os olhos – O que ele fez? - ela exigiu saber, esfregando a bochecha de Draco.

- Não cospe nesse negócio – ordenou Draco, olhando para o lencinho com desconfiança.

A voz de Hermione estava tensa:

- Harry – ela disse – Volta com a gente, _por favor_, nós estávamos preocupados...

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador.

- Não havia porquê se preocupar – ele disse – Eu estava com Draco.

- E agora você pode voltar com a gente – disse Ron, determinado.

- E você devia ir ao banheiro dos Monitores, Draco – disse Pansy, desistindo de usar seu lencinho como alguém que sabe estar derrotado.

Draco deu um sorriso afetado:

- Está se oferecendo para me acompanhar, potranca?

- Depois dessa – declarou Zabini – Vamos ter que ter uma conversinha.

Draco apertou os lábios.

- Muito bem – ele disse de supetão, e se inclinou sobre Harry dizendo – Te vejo amanhã – sua voz baixa o suficiente para ser discreta, e alta o suficiente para que todos ouvissem – Que é Sábado.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. Draco vinha sendo mais ou menos insuportável quanto ao seu presente a semana inteira. Ele estava se acostumando a ouvir "Harry, cadê o meu presente?" ao invés do "oi" usual, obviamente banal demais.

Ele olhou para Draco, de pé ali, incapaz de manter a mão longe do cabelo enlameado, e pensou novamente: _Eu confio em você_.

- É, te vejo amanhã.

Draco sorriu.

- Mal posso esperar.


	12. OLhe Antes de Pular

**Nome Original: Underwater Light**

**Autora: Maya**

**Tradutora: Elnara **

**Beta 01: Lilibeth**

**Beta 02: Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12**

**Olhe Antes de Saltar

* * *

**

_I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made_

_Now there's just one thing, the only one I want to do_

_I want to feel the sun shine, shining down on me and you_

_I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to_

_I want to love somebody, love somebody like you._

Harry se levantou às oito no Sábado, para deixar os preparativos em ordem e preencher seu cesto na cozinha. Então fez seu caminho até as Masmorras Slytherin, murmurando a senha e tentando não fazer barulho até chegar à porta de Draco.

Ele bateu, e não recebendo nenhuma resposta de dentro do quarto, abriu a porta e entrou.

Harry sentiu um enjôo repentino ao atravessar o quarto até a cama drapejada.

_E se Draco... estivesse acompanhado?_

Não, ele não estaria. Não podia estar. Ele teria dito a Harry.

Com mais vigor do que o necessário, Harry abriu a cortina.

Draco estava sozinho.

É claro.

Ele dormia sossegadamente, face pálida contra o travesseiro, e não parecia inocente. Pelo menos não como ele fingia ser, naquele jeito calculado e brilhante que ele tinha quando estava acordado, e que lhe dava toda a vantagem sobre Harry. Ele parecia levemente preocupado, como se o sono fosse algo em que ele tivesse que se concentrar para acertar, e ele parecia – desprotegido. Seus cílios brilhavam prateados e afiados contra a sua pele.

Então seus olhos se apertaram contra a luz.

- Harry? - ele disse sem abrir os olhos.

Harry teve um sobressalto.

- Como você sabia que era eu?

Um brilho cinza apareceu sob seus cílios.

- Porque eu não conheço mais ninguém suicida e burro o suficiente pra me acordar a essa hora num Sábado – disse Draco num tom mal-humorado. Então ele se esticou, como um gato preguiçoso, e seu humor pareceu melhorar com os movimentos lânguidos.

O cobertor desceu, revelando seu peito.

- Bem, o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Draco finalmente.

Harry balançou a cabeça, distraído.

- Vamos, levanta – ele disse – Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, lembra?

Draco se ergueu num cotovelo, balançando a cabeça com uma expressão de incredulidade divertida.

- Que maluquice é essa, Potter?

- Eu disse que é surpresa – disse Harry com firmeza – Vamos, Draco. Mexa-se. Você pode dormir até tarde amanhã.

Ele usou o primeiro nome do outro deliberadamente. Por algum motivo, sempre que Draco lhe chamava de Potter, ele sentia o desejo de provar que ainda podia fazê-lo.

- Eu quero dormir até tarde _agora_ – lamentou-se Draco – Traz a minha surpresa depois do almoço.

- Você tem que vir ver a surpresa – disse Harry, inflexível – Agora.

- Veja só como ficamos mandões, depois que viramos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo.

Draco sorria. Era incrível, o que uma pessoa agüentava do Draco, só porque ele era o Draco.

- Muito bem, então – ele continuou, fazendo um gesto esnobe de desprezo – Vai lá fora. Eu saio em um minuto.

Harry desconfiou.

- Você não está tentando se livrar de mim pra poder dormir de novo?

Era incrível como Draco podia levantar o nariz para as pessoas mesmo deitado de bruços.

- Não, Harry, seu idiota completo – ele explicou com extrema condescendência – É porque eu não estou vestindo nada.

Harry sentiu o rosto queimar. O peito pálido de Draco pareceu muito mais exposto do que a um minuto atrás.

- Ah... eu... desculpa.

Draco riu.

- Está tudo bem. Não precisa ficar todo vermelho.

_Eu não estou vermelho!_

Tudo bem, ele estava um pouco vermelho.

Harry saiu do quarto rapidamente, e repetiu para si mesmo que estava sendo estúpido. Ele já tinha visto o time de Quidditch se despindo várias vezes, pelo amor de... não era nada de mais. Ele estava agindo que nem um imbecil.

Draco, pelo jeito, já se esquecera de tudo, quando saiu esfregando os olhos. Harry se divertiu ao ver o cabelo do outro arrepiado atrás, e notou que ele trazia vestes sobre a roupa. Ele estava claramente cansado, e Harry, que levantava cedo com facilidade, encareceu-se do outro.

- Acho bom essa surpresa valer à pena.

- Já passou das nove, seu objeto preguiçoso.

Draco teve um calafrio.

- Eu _sabia_ que era alguma hora erma.

- Vamos, a sua surpresa está esperando.

Draco não havia expressado o mínimo de gratidão ou prazer, e pelo jeito não estava para começar.

- Acho bom valer à pena – ele resmungou novamente.

Harry o esmurrou de brincadeira.

- Canalha – ele disse, não sem uma boa medida de afeição – Vamos.

**xxxxxxxx**

Draco ainda estava trôpego quando eles desceram as escadas da escola.

- Por que temos que ir a Hogsmeade pelo caminho mais longo? - ele perguntou depois de um tempo, sacudindo a cabeça e tentando parecer alerta.

- Porque Honeydukes abre dez horas no Sábado, e arrombar a porta seria errado – explicou Harry – Eu já te falei, Draco.

- Errado! Defina errado.

- A definição geral seria "algo que não é direito".

- Que poderia muito bem significar "esquerdo". Existe alguma objeção a fazer algo do lado "esquerdo"?

- Bem, tente "falta de consideração", então. O dono dorme em cima da loja. Poderíamos acordá-lo.

- E daí? - perguntou Draco com espírito – Se eu estou acordado, então todo mundo também devia estar. Quando eu não estou feliz, gosto de espalhar minha desgraça com um colherão. Você já acordou alguma vez com vontade de _chutar_ alguém?

- Às vezes me dá vontade, sim – disse Harry olhando de esguelha para o outro.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Agh. Você é um saco, Potter.

Harry ergueu o sobrancelha.

- "Você é um saco, Potter"? Essa foi fraca, Draco.

- Agh – fez Draco, mordaz – O que tem na cesta, Harry? É parte do presente? - ele se alegrou – Oooh, é? Posso ver? Posso dar uma espiadinha?

Harry atingiu Draco com a cesta.

- É parte do presente, e você não pode ver ainda.

- Aquele era o meu _joelho_ – informou Draco, sombriamente – Eu podia ter _morrido_.

- Desde de quando uma pessoa pode morrer porque alguém bateu no seu joelho com uma cesta? É a mesma lógica que diz que você vai morrer porque um Hipogrifo cortou o seu braço?

- Eu podia ter morrido! Podia ter pego uma infecção, você sabe – disse Draco – Ele parecia bem sujo para mim. E essa cesta podia ter uma farpa, que envenenaria o meu sangue, que levaria ao meu falecimento rápido e trágico, o que significaria milhares de admiradores, chorando no caixão contendo o meu belo e pálido cadáver, que o condenariam à morte por pedradas.

Harry olhou Draco longamente. Draco cruzou os braços, defensivo.

- Poderia acontecer.

- Eu aceito o risco – disse Harry secamente, puxando Draco pelo braço.

Ele estava nervoso demais, e não aproveitaria nada enquanto não visse a reação de Draco. Então eles caminharam pela neblina da manhã, que o Sol já começava a dissolver, até que chegaram ao pequeno porto onde a balsa geralmente atracava, e Draco viu o presente.

Ele olhou horrorizado e disse:

- Você_ tem_ que estar brincando.

O pequeno barco a remo balançava levemente sobre o lago, as ondas marcando a superfície plácida da água. Harry se inclinou e colocou a cesta no barco.

- Não – ele disse – Eu não estou brincando, Draco.

- Eu _não vou_ entrar naquela coisa.

- O quê... você quer ficar com medo pra sempre?

- Me parece um bom plano, sim! Eu não sou um Gryffindor. Ter medo não me incomoda.

- Não? - perguntou Harry.

Draco fez cara feia, olhou para o barco de novo e seu rosto empalideceu. Harry o viu engolir em seco.

- Harry – ele disse baixinho – Eu não _posso_.

- Draco, você não é obrigado. Mas o barco está encantado, e nenhum feitiço pode penetrá-lo. É perfeitamente seguro.

Draco olhou para o barco de novo, e depois para Harry. Ele engoliu em seco, num movimento doloroso.

- Deve ter dado trabalho.

- Eu pedi à Hermione que me indicasse alguns livros – Harry sorriu de leve, e sentiu-se feliz quando Draco sorriu de volta – Eu não disse pra que era.

- Naturalmente – Draco olhou para o barco, duvidoso – Nenhum feitiço mesmo?

- Prometo. Mas... você não precisa entrar, se não quiser.

Draco olhou para o barco mais uma vez, e para Harry de novo. Ele mordiscava os lábios, mas seus olhos estavam alertas e translúcidos.

- Eu sei – ele respondeu, e subiu no barco cuidadosamente.

Harry entrou, tentando não balançar muito. Draco começou a suspeitar novamente.

- Se feitiços não afetam o barco – ele disse – Como vamos fazê-lo se mover?

- Como você acha? - Harry pegou os remos – Do jeito Muggle, idiota.

Draco pareceu horrorizado.

- Trabalho braçal? Você é _doente_.

- Pegue um remo, Draco.

- Eu? - disse Draco, assumindo uma expressão ausente – Como se movimenta? Quais as palavras que se diz?

Harry olhou para ele, incrédulo.

Finalmente, ele disse:

- Você vai remar na volta – Harry começou a remar, afastando-os da margem.

Ele viu os dedos de Draco apertarem as extremidades do barco, mas não comentou. Ao invés disso, ele perguntou:

- Como vai o projeto de Mágica Criativa?

- Péssimo! - Draco respondeu prontamente, com desespero – Eu não consigo escolher. Quer dizer, quem poderia? Tem música e arte e escultura e atuação, e por algum motivo, eu adoro a idéia de poesia.

- Nunca achei você do tipo que gostasse de poesia.

- E eu não sou. Mas se eu recitar uma, posso vestir a blusa de poeta. Eu gosto das mangas.

- Não acho que você devia estar levando mangas em consideração.

Draco deu de ombros. Ele largara uma extremidade do barco, mas olhou em volta ansioso quando Harry chegou ao centro do lago.

- Acabou? Podemos voltar agora?

- Não, Draco – disse Harry – Vamos ficar aqui um tempo. Até depois do almoço... é por isso que eu pedi aos elfos que preparassem uma cesta.

Draco parecia indignado.

- Eu não vou ficar, e você não pode me obrigar!

Harry deu um sorriso inocente.

- Quer apostar? - ele perguntou, e largou os remos, que afundaram no lago.

Draco deu um grito lamentoso.

- Não acredito que fez _isso_! Você disse que feitiços não penetram esse barco, então como nós vamos voltar? Eu não vou nadar de volta – ele adicionou secamente – E não vou deixar você ir embora. Então nós vamos morrer de _fome,_ e você vai morrer primeiro e aí eu vou ter que te comer, o que não vai me salvar, porque, convenhamos, o seu corpo magrela não alimentaria nem um esquilo, e eu vou perecer sozinho.

- Draco. Você confia em mim, certo?

- Sei lá, é, confio – admitiu Draco com rancor.

- A gente vai voltar. Relaxa.

Draco olhou para o barco, para a água, e enfim, para Harry. Respirou profundamente.

- Está bem.

- Bom – Harry se reclinou no barco – E eu não sou magrela – ele adicionou com indignação tardia.

Draco se reclinou cuidadosamente do outro lado.

- Você é magrela – ele insistiu, mais alegre – Tem pulsos ossudos. O que você devia fazer era ganhar peso, e deixar crescer um bigode.

Harry piscou.

- Por que?

Draco se esticou, conseguindo dar a impressão de estar se reclinando com luxúria num barquinho que, Harry sabia, ele tinha medo até de tocar.

- Eu não te contei? É o meu plano diabólico – ele disse – Eu sei como você odeia ser famoso, e tal. Então o que você tem que fazer é criar um _alter-ego_. Que seja, assim, um bruxo-ninguém. Quem iria suspeitar que um gordinho de bigode é na verdade o famoso Harry Potter? Você pode usar coletes de lã e se chamar Ignácio Truta.

- Ignácio Truta – ecoou Harry num tom ausente.

Draco deu um sorriso alegre.

- Acho que combina com você. Além do quê, Harry Potter não soa lá muito bem.

- Eu gosto do meu nome!

- Ah, não – discordou Draco – É um péssimo nome. Harry, por exemplo. O verbo "to harry" significa perturbar, atormentar, e "to potter" significa vagabundear. Pense na mensagem que você está passando para o mundo! Dá a impressão de que você vagabundeia por aí, atormentando as pessoas.

- Ah, agora eu vejo. Obviamente, esse deveria ser o _seu_ nome.

- Você só está falando porque tem inveja do meu nome aristocrático – observou Draco, altivo – Encare a verdade, Potter. Seus pulsos _são_ ossudos. E você tem um _péssimo_ nome.

O Sol começou a dar o ar de sua graça. Draco tirou as vestes, e desabotoou os punhos de sua camisa, distraído. Ele ergueu os olhos, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

- Mas eu te adoro mesmo assim – ele adicionou, e se reclinou, confortavelmente.

**xxxxxxx**

Quando Draco atingiu um certo patamar de felicidade e conforto, naturalmente começou a reclamar.

- Harrrrrrry.

- Sim, Draco?

- Harrrrrrry.

- Que é, Draco?

Harry tinha os olhos fechados, e aproveitava o Sol. Quando os abriu, viu que Draco espiava para fora do barco.

- Eu acho que a lula gigante está embaixo da gente – ele anunciou, gravemente.

- E por que isso te incomoda? - perguntou Harry, indulgente, revirando os olhos e se preparando para uma cena.

Draco se escandalizou:

- Ela gosta de _agarrar inocentes_ com seus tentáculos.

- Ela salvou Dennis Creevey de se afogar. Não deve ser má.

- Ah, é isso que eles querem que você pense – disse Draco – Deve ter sido armação deles. Aqueles Creeveys são meio suspeitos. Você sabia que o mais velho, er... Callum...

- Colin.

- Que seja. Ele entrou escondido no vestiário Slytherin, tirou fotos e depois as vendeu! Não lhe parece diabólico?

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Na verdade, me parece Slytherin.

- Ah, bem. No fim descobrimos que fora idéia do Blaise – Draco fez um gesto vago – Ainda assim, provei minha teoria. Diabólico.

- Meio burro, também – disse Harry – Sem querer ofender, mas não acho que alguém pagaria por uma foto do Goyle.

- Não mais do que dois knuts (trocadilho com "nuts" (bolas)), de qualquer forma.

Draco se manteve sério por dois segundos, e então desatou a rir.

- Draco, que trocadilho _horrível_ – disse Harry, mordendo o interior da bochecha para não rir – Você devia ter vergonha.

- Não pude deixar passar! – Draco se defendeu com ardor – Não tenho culpa.

- Tá, tá. Pelo menos você iluminou o mistério da foto com você só de toalha que circulou a Torre Gryffindor ano passado.

Draco engasgou em seco. Harry sorriu inocentemente.

- Você devia estar em Slytherin, definitivamente – disse Draco com grande convicção, e a curiosidade brilhou em seus olhos – Você, por algum acaso, ãhn, ouviu a que preço ela foi vendida?

- Bem, não – disse Harry docemente – Eu não estava no circuito.

Draco fez cara feia. Na verdade, várias cópias acabaram em cima da mesa Gryffindor, e os gêmeos alteraram a toalha para rosa, com estampa de corações e os dizeres: "Malfoy e McGonagall para sempre". Harry educadamente manteve a informação de fora, assim como o fato de que ele e Ron riram até cair.

Além do quê, seria muito mais engraçado se ele pudesse encontrar uma cópia e mostrá-la a Draco pessoalmente.

Draco ainda fazia cara feia e resmungava como certas pessoas se achavam tããão engraçadinhas, quando o barco deu uma guinada brusca.

- Ai, meu Deus – exclamou Draco, empalidecendo – É a lula. Eu te falei, é a lula.

- Draco, a lula é inofensiva, eu prometo.

- Eu não quero nem saber! - queixou-se Draco – Ela encosta nas pessoas com aqueles tentáculos – ele olhou ansioso para a água – Eu não quero que ela encoste em mim – ele adicionou miseravelmente – Ela é toda pegajosa. Use um dos remos pra bater nela.

- Eu joguei os remos fora, lembra?

Draco olhou para o outro, ressentido, e cruzou os braços com o ar martirizado de alguém que está resignado a um destino pegajoso.

- Brilhante, Ignácio Truta.

Harry não conseguiu controlar o riso dessa vez.

- Você é ainda mais insano de manhã – ele declarou – E é cheio de onda até nas horas mais calmas.

- Come ele primeiro – Draco aconselhou a lula, em voz alta – Ele é muito mais crocante.

- Não, come ele – aconselhou Harry – Ele é mau. A maldade tem mais sabor.

- Na verdade, eu tenho o sabor suave – corrigiu Draco depressa – Eu sou pudim de leite malvado.

- Ah, fica quieto – disse Harry, estendendo o braço para fora do barco e jogando água na cara de Draco.

Draco teve um ataque de cuspe.

- Tinha lodo nisso! - ele gritou – Água pegajosa de lula! Você me paga, Potter.

Os óculos de Harry levaram um banho. Ele viu Draco dar um sorriso afetado por entre as gotas. Harry sorriu. O sorriso de Draco esmoreceu.

- Agora, nós estamos quites – ele anunciou, tentando apaziguar o outro – Ok, Harry?

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho – Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda apreensivo – Não, nem pensar. Meu cabelo fica fofo quando molha e não seca da forma apropriada.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, e disse, solene:

- Entendo.

- Então você não deve me molhar.

- Se você quer assim – Harry deu um sorriso largo, e derramou um punhado de água bem na cabeça do outro – Fofinho.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar furioso através da franja gotejante. Então começou a tirar a camisa.

- Ãhn? - fez Harry, estarrecido.

Draco ficou só com a camiseta de baixo, molhado até os ombros.

- Estou me preparando para pegar Sol – ele explicou, com dignidade – Vou precisar de um travesseiro para apoiar minha cabeça, para que ela possa secar, e para o propósito secundário de conforto.

Harry ergueu o sobrancelha. Draco empinou o queixo e permaneceu sério.

- Posso dividir o travesseiro?

- Que seja – concordou Draco com maus modos – Contanto que você entenda que o meu cabelo não é assunto para rir.

- Ah, mas é claro – disse Harry, rindo suavemente e se esticando no fundo do barco.

Draco protegeu os olhos com o braço para poder olhar para o outro.

- Essa é a segunda vez em dois dias que você agride o meu cabelo – ele fungou, e chutou a canela de Harry – Herege.

- Falando sério, eu já ouvi dizer que o corpo é o nosso templo, mas isso já é exagero – murmurou Harry.

Draco se sentou abruptamente.

- Essa foi a gota – ele declarou, afundando o braço até o cotovelo na água, e despenteando o cabelo de Harry vigorosamente.

Harry não ofereceu resistência, apenas se ergueu num cotovelo e sorriu, convencido de que não havia muito que Draco pudesse fazer para desarrumar seu cabelo.

Draco secou a mão na calça jeans, com fastio.

- Eu encostei na lula – ele informou satisfeito – Você tem lodo no cabelo. Agora sim, Potter. Estamos quites.

- Lodo! Que coisa _nojenta_. Que idade você tem, quatro anos? - Harry socou Draco no ombro enquanto este se deitava novamente.

Draco, afrontado, socou de volta.

- Você mereceu – ele retorquiu, empurrando o cabelo molhado para trás da orelha.

Harry empurrou Draco e este caiu deitado. Ele ergueu a vista para Harry e apertou os olhos, para protegê-los da luz do Sol.

- Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive – Harry reprovou, brincando – Ingrato.

- Nunca mexa com o cabelo – disse Draco, com voz branda – E não quero mais saber de suruba nesse barco; ele vai virar e eu vou gritar feito mulher, e vou ser obrigado a me afogar para esconder minha vergonha.

Havia um átimo de temor real por trás do sorriso de Draco. Harry se deitou.

O Sol brilhava, e Harry estava para dormir, quando Draco o sacudiu pelo ombro.

- Harry. Ei, Harry.

- Oi.

Draco se contorceu para olhar algo no céu.

- Você acha que aquela nuvem parece o quê? - ele perguntou, com ar científico – Eu acho que ela parece uma tartaruga de peruca.

**xxxxxxx**

Eles se deitaram sob o Sol por algumas horas, aquecendo-se e tirando cochilos a intervalos. Toda vez que Draco acordava ele parecia ter uma nova pergunta, como "Se você fosse um objeto inanimado, o que seria?", e "Você acha que os elfos domésticos escolhem o parceiro pelo tamanho do globo ocular?".

Draco achava que sim, e também decidiu que Harry deveria ser a vassoura de Ginny Weasley, e por isso Harry teve que ameaçá-lo com pancadas.

Então Draco perguntou:

- Qual o seu maior medo?

Harry retirou os braços de baixo da cabeça, e sentiu a curva da maçã-do-rosto de Draco contra a sua têmpora, e quase todo o seu pensamento estava concentrado num pesadelo particular e absoluto.

- Não ter forças para matar Voldemort – ele respondeu, baixinho.

Draco se retraiu ao som daquele nome, virando o rosto para as águas calmas.

- Eu esperava que você dissesse algo engraçado, como "A Hannah Abbott de calcinha" - ele reclamou, tentando manter a voz casual.

- Ora, vamos, Draco.

Draco suspirou e se sentou, levantando os joelhos de encontro ao peito, e abraçou as pernas.

- Eu... tudo bem – ele disse – Perdê-los. Perder os Slytherins. Os que estão do nosso lado.

Harry se apoiou nos cotovelos, olhando para o rosto de Draco, preocupado.

- Você quer dizer... medo de que eles morram, ou desapareçam?

- Não – Draco mordeu os lábios – Bom, isso também. É que... eu não estou dizendo que os forcei a entrar na Ordem Juvenil, mas muitos de nós tem pais que... têm certas expectativas, ou fazem coisas que nos dão medo, ou... foi difícil para os Slytherins decidirem. E depois que o meu pai... morreu, eu voltei para a escola e tinha... uma missão mesmo, e eu sabia que alguns deles me tinham como exemplo e me aproveitei disso, e não me arrependo, e eu _nunca desisto_. Então eu consegui o que queria, como sempre, mas tudo o que eu queria era vingança e tive que tomar responsabilidades. E agora... eu temo por eles, e tenho que tomar conta deles, e...

Harry olhou para Draco, que parecia completamente sério pra variar, o rosto pálido decidido, o perfil tenso contrastando com a calmaria da água.

Draco observou o horizonte, e depois abaixou o olhar, respirou profundamente e sorriu de leve, pois eles se entendiam, e tentou de novo.

- É só que... deu tanto trabalho – ele disse – Não que houvesse muitos de nós dando pulinhos, esperando ansiosos para ter o braço marcado, mas as escolhas eram tão poucas, e havia tão pouco pelo que lutar... nós não somos alvos, e não ligamos muito para os amantes de Muggles, ou bruxos nascidos Muggles. Eu não podia contar com lealdade cega ao Dumbledore, ou idealismos sentimentais. Nós não somos assim – ele fez uma pausa, e olhou para as mãos em torno dos joelhos – Eu trabalhei demais por eles para perdê-los agora.

- Você está dizendo que há uma chance deles...

- Eu estou dizendo que não sei! - explodiu Draco – Nós somos diferentes de vocês. Alguns de nós têm que se virar contra a família por causa disso. A maioria de nós gosta do Lupin, mas é difícil para a gente confiar em alguém que não seja dos nossos. Eu não gosto do Dumbledore, e não, não vou deixar ele mandar em mim. E agora o Snape se foi, e todos ressentem as acusações, e é difícil, e eu não sei o que fazer!

Harry não sabia o que dizer, ali, olhando para Draco, com a boca aberta.

Ele se lembrou de Lupin dizendo que o Snape estava fora, coletando informações que ajudariam a explicar o ataque recente.

Snape partira no fim de Março. E já era Maio. E Harry estava tão acostumado às suas ausências, tão preocupado com – o Torneio, a guerra, Draco – que _nem havia notado_.

E pensar que se perguntara o porquê de Draco parecer sempre tão cansado!

Ele olhou para a cabeça abaixada de Draco, quase em apelo.

- Draco. Você tem carregado todo esse peso sozinho.

Draco não ergueu a cabeça.

- Slytherins não precisam de apoio.

- Seu idiota _estúpido_! - Harry procurou se acalmar, e disse, com menos veemência – Você está... preocupado com ele?

Draco ergueu a cabeça dessa vez, os olhos imensos, como se ele tivesse sofrido um golpe inesperado.

- Sim – ele disse, agressivo – Nós temos consciência dos riscos que ele corre. E ele é o único adulto aqui em quem podemos confiar... e que tem alguma fé em nós.

Sendo quem era, Draco não adicionou, _E eu me importo com ele_.

- Você pode confiar no Lupin – disse Harry – E no Dumbledore.

- É? - rosnou Draco – Você quer que eu peça, para pessoas que foram criadas para desconfiar de qualquer um fora de seu círculo social, para botarem fé num Lobisomem? Já é difícil o suficiente convencer a mim mesmo. E você quer que eu confie em Dumbledore, que de vez em quando resolve tomar a Copa dos Slytherins, só para não perder a prática? Não confio. Ele nunca foi um mentor para mim. Ele não é meu líder, e eu não confio nele.

- Olha, Gryffindor ganhou a Copa de forma justa...

- Eu não estou te acusando – disse Draco – Estou te mostrando a nossa visão. Ele nunca explicou nada para a gente. Nós não confiamos com facilidade, e ele nem tentou. Você sabe o que aconteceu quando Crouch me transfigurou e me arremessou contra a parede de pedra? Snape disse que se ele tocasse num de seus estudante novamente, ele o mataria. E o Dumbledore contratou aquele maníaco. Eu sei em quem eu devo confiar.

Harry observou a expressão teimosa e agressiva no rosto de Draco, e refletiu sobre a sua versão da história. Lembrou-se de um garoto, que numa aula de Poções certa vez, disse ao Snape que ele era o melhor professor da escola.

- O Snape vai voltar – ele disse, suavemente.

Draco voltou a encarar os joelhos.

- Com toda essa lealdade concentrada – Harry adicionou, sem pensar – Você devia ser um Hufflepuff.

Draco levantou o rosto, e seus olhos cintilavam, mas carregavam um pequeno traço de alívio.

- Retire o que disse, ou eu te dou na cabeça com a cesta.

Ele saiu apalpando o fundo do barco tentando achá-la, e ergueu os olhos para Harry quando este tocou em seu braço.

- Você _pode_ confiar neles – ele disse – No Lupin e no Dumbledore. Falando sério.

- Por que eu deveria acreditar em você, Potter? - perguntou Draco com desdém – Você confia em todo mundo. Até em _mim_. Existe alguém na escola por quem eu possa manter uma boa e saudável desconfiança?

Seus ombros estavam tensos, e Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso reconfortante.

- Filch – ele sugeriu – Filch e sua gata maligna. Você pode desconfiar deles o quanto quiser.

- Eu gosto de gatos – objetou Draco, relaxando – Eles são tão magnificamente egoístas. Eu sinto empatia por eles.

- Nah – disse Harry – Eu gosto de cachorros. Eu sempre quis um filhotinho, desde criança – seu rosto se iluminou de repente – Eu vou adotar um, quando deixar a escola.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e se bateu contra a extremidade do barco. Ele não pareceu nem um pouco abalado por isso, e manteve os olhos no céu.

- Ah, sim. Ano que vem – ele disse – Nós nunca falamos sobre isso antes, né? O que você vai fazer?

_O que_ você _vai fazer?_

Ele falou como se o futuro de Harry não estivesse conectado ao dele, e eles nunca haviam discutido o assunto, mas e se ele, Draco Malfoy, já tivesse tudo planejado, e não houvesse espaço na vida dele para Harry?

O Sol brilhava, mas Harry sentiu um certo frio. Ele olhou para Draco, só conseguindo ver sua garganta, e tentou formar uma frase casual:

- Eu ainda vou ter você? - as palavras escaparam de sua boca, e naquele momento ele teria dado suas habilidades de Seeker para aprender a não ser tão desastrado com palavras – Er, quer dizer...

Draco olhou para ele, uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não como bichinho de estimação, Potter – ele informou – Eu vou ficar na minha casa. Ficar em casa com a minha mãe vai prejudicar o meu jogo, certamente, mas nós temos trinta quartos, então talvez nem tanto. E também... alguns Slytherins vão precisar de um lugar para ficar. Minha casa vai servir para isso.

Ele ergueu o canto da boca.

- Você também pode vir – ele ofereceu, de boa fé – De vez em quando. Meu pai mandou construir vários campos de Quidditch. Está com inveja?

Harry sorriu livremente.

- Sim, muita – ele fez uma pausa – Eu vou trabalhar com os Aurores – ele contou ao outro – Até já comprei um apartamento na parte mágica de Londres.

Lembrar-se do ano passado, quando procurou apartamentos com Sirius, ainda iniciava um circuito elétrico de prazer em seu peito. Sirius lhe oferecera um lar certa vez, e seu maior sonho era aquele, ter um verdadeiro lar e se ver livre dos Dursleys. Mas agora ele crescera, e seus sonhos mais antigos de infância se tornariam verdade. Ele poderia se mudar e deixar Privet Drive para sempre.

Um lar. Quando Harry comprou o apartamento, ele pediu a Sirius que saísse, e ficou lá sentado, contemplando. Sem regras, sem parentes, permanência e segurança, a esperança de um futuro além da guerra. Ele iria escolher móveis e comprar um cachorro, e...

- Você pode ficar comigo de vez em quando, também – ele disse.

- Legal – disse Draco, com prazer – Uma toca de solteiro na cidade. Divertido – ele franziu o cenho – A não ser que o Weasley vá morar lá também, pois nesse caso eu vou ter que recusar o seu generoso convite, por medo de que ele me sufoque durante o sono.

- Ron vai continuar em casa – disse Harry – Eu acho - e não conta pra ninguém- que ele quer economizar e criar coragem de pedir à Hermione pra morar com ele em dois anos.

Ele esperou algum comentário maldoso sobre o casal vinte, mas ao invés disso, recebeu um inesperado e estonteante sorriso.

- Maravilha – disse Draco, alegre – Posso ajudar a decorar o quarto de visitas?

- Você vai escolher uma decoração que contraste horrivelmente com cabelos vermelhos, não vai?

- Eu faria isso?

- O Ron não vai ligar, você sabe.

Draco pareceu decepcionado.

- Você pode me ajudar a escolher o cachorro – ofereceu Harry, generosamente.

- Eu não quero. Eu quero te ajudar a escolher um gato.

- Draco, se você quer um gato, porque não escolhe um para você? Eu vou ter um cachorro, pois eu sempre quis tanto, e os Dursleys diziam que seria...

- Eu não posso ter um gato – Draco fez bico – Tem mobília antiga na minha casa. Meu pai sempre me disse que um gato...

- Largaria pêlo – completou Harry, sorrindo novamente.

Draco se tornou pensativo, e se encolheu no fundo do barco como uma criança que raciocina. O vento aumentou, descobrindo sua nuca.

- Como era, com os Dursleys? - ele perguntou – Quer dizer, eu ouvi rumores, e eu sei que você nunca voltava para casa no Natal. Mas... era muito ruim?

Harry olhou para ele. Draco devolveu o olhar, meio curioso, meio preocupado.

Deus, a vida era estranha. E pensar que algum dia ele contaria a história da sua infância sofrida para Draco Malfoy, de todas as pessoas.

Ele respirou fundo, e relatou algumas coisas. O armário. O quarto com barras na janela, e os dias com quantidades patéticas de comida.

Quando ele chegou nessa parte, Draco agarrou seu pulso, os dedos pressionando sua pele dolorosamente. Ele relatou apenas algumas coisas sobre a vida com os Dursleys, sempre com um pouco de hesitação. Estava tudo acabado agora. Não importava mais.

Quando terminou, ele olhou para Draco. Draco tinha aquela expressão alarmante e determinada que ele trazia no rosto antes de toda partida de Quidditch.

- Que beleza, Harry – ele comentou, com uma leveza sombria – Agora, o que a gente vai fazer é isso. Nós vamos deixar a escola, com nossas lindas licenças, e vamos transformar aquela gente em besouros. Para dar-lhes uma nova visão de vida, e tal, e então, tragicamente, nós os esmagaremos com um rolo de massa, de novo e de novo.

- Draco, eu não quero esmagar meus parentes com um rolo de massa – declarou Harry, embora a idéia tivesse um certo apelo – Bem, eu, pelo menos, não vou fazer isso.

Os olhos de Draco ainda tinham um brilho fanático.

- Nenhum júri no mundo nos condenaria – ele redargüiu – Você é famoso e eu sou rico. Nós somos jovens e irresponsáveis. Nós temos que cometer crimes e nos safarmos. É o nosso dever público.

A idéia de Draco na mesma sala com os Dursleys era muito bizarra. Eles eram tão pequenos e mesquinhos, e ele estaria completamente fora de lugar em Privet Drive, bem vestido e de cabelo pálido-chocante, aristocracia mágica saindo pelos poros.

Sobrepor Draco à sua vida antiga resultava numa imagem discordante. Ele era animado demais, resplandecente demais para aquilo, e Harry deixara aquele tédio sufocante para trás. Ele trouxera tudo o que tinha em seu quarto, e sabia, assim como eles, quando se foi, que nunca mais voltaria, e entre eles não houvera nada além de alívio e ódio marcante.

Realmente, não importava mais.

Embora ele fosse gostar de ver a cara de Draco, só uma vez, se a tia Petúnia lhe mandasse fritar bacon para o Dudley.

Ele teria saído de fininho antes da bomba explodir.

- Tudo bem, então você não quer matá-los – disse Draco avidamente – Então, a gente faz assim. A gente muda a memória deles e os convence de que eles são dançarinos exóticos...

- Draco – Harry riu – Pára. De verdade.

Draco parou, os olhos investigando a face de Harry.

- Nada de bom pode vir de dançarinos exóticos – disse Harry solenemente.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, e largou o pulso de Harry.

- Desculpa, Harry – ele viu o olhar de surpresa na cara de Harry, e continuou – Os seus pulsos não são tão maus. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar.

- Obrigado, Draco. Isso estava me matando.

Draco empinou o queixo.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Nem todos podem ter a garantia de herdar ossos belíssimos.

- Perdão – disse Harry – Você quis dizer por reprodução normal, ou incesto? Porque eu ouvi umas histórias sobre as famílias de sangue puro antigas...

- Cala a boca.

- Os seu pais eram parentes, Draco? - perguntou Harry, baixinho – Você pode me contar. Não é culpa sua... na verdade, explicaria muita coisa.

- Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca.

Draco estava vermelho de indignação, o vento que varria o lago bagunçando seu cabelo, a despeito de todo o esforço que ele fazia para mantê-lo no lugar, as mechas açoitando seus dedos enquanto ele as puxava para trás. Harry se lembrou da primeira vez que eles caminharam à margem do lago, e pensou, _que diferença, que estranho, eu nunca teria adivinhado_, e sorriu, chegando mais para perto do outro.

Com a voz suave, solícita, ele perguntou:

- Eles eram primos, Draco?

Draco lhe deu um tapa no topo da cabeça.

- Para a sua informação, eles eram ligados apenas pelos laços sagrados do matrimônio – ele disse, com severidade – E eles não se pareciam em nada, além do fato de serem loiros e atraentes. _Eu_ nem puxei tanto à minha mãe.

- Puxou apenas o cabelo loiro e a beleza devastadora, você quer dizer – disse Harry, que conhecia bem esse Malfoy.

Draco deu um sorriso deslumbrante.

- Mas é claro – ele jogou a cabeça para trás, grandiosamente, e então tornou-se pensativo – As pessoas dizem... - ele começou, hesitando um pouco, o que não era comum em Draco.

- Sim? - perguntou Harry.

Draco ficou quieto por mais um instante.

- Que eu me pareço com o meu pai – ele terminou abruptamente, e então levantou o rosto e falou, com uma ânsia que obviamente tentava esconder – Você viu o meu pai, não é? Uma vez numa livraria, e depois na Copa do Mundo. Você achou que... eu parecia com ele?

_Ele está se parecendo igualzinho ao pai_.

A primeira vez que Harry viu Lucius Malfoy, soube que ele só podia ser o pai de Draco.

Tão como ele, os olhos de um Malfoy, os cabelos de um Malfoy, o rosto de um Malfoy, o herdeiro Malfoy criado à imagem de Lucius para seguir em seus passos.

Mas Lucius Malfoy se fora, e os cabelos, os olhos, o rosto, e o destino pertenciam somente a Draco, e Harry nunca se sentira tão vingativamente agradecido pela morte de alguém.

Harry queria responder que _não_. Ele queria dizer de novo, _nada igual ao pai_, e fazer Draco acreditar nele, e acreditar que era uma coisa boa.

Mas Draco tinha aquela expressão no rosto, de fome mal-contida, aquela necessidade ardente por um amor que ele nunca teve e nunca teria. Harry conhecia aquela expressão, pois a vira no espelho, e embora Draco contasse vantagem para si mesmo e para os outros de que era uma criança mimada, Harry não podia deixar de notar desespero que ele conhecia até pelo avesso, assim como não podia deixar de acreditar nas próprias mentiras sobre o passado não importar mais.

Ele estendeu a mão, e pegou no queixo de Draco. Draco submeteu-se inteiramente, presumindo que Harry queria examinar melhor seus traços, para poder compará-los as de seu pai.

Mas não era isso. Era...

Aquele cabelo e aqueles olhos e aquele rosto.

- Você é muito mais bonito – disse Harry.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e afastou o rosto, deixando a mão de Harry suspensa no ar por um instante.

- Seria uma boa frase para os pôsteres da campanha, não acha? - ele observou.

- Como?

Draco se inclinou para a frente de novo, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Meu pai sempre quis que eu entrasse na política – ele disse – Mas sei lá. Eu não sei se me interessa, mas também, eu nem sei em quê eu estou interessado. Talvez algo envolvendo Mágica Criativa, ou talvez... eu sempre tive curiosidade sobre os Inomináveis.

- Vai correr tudo bem – disse Harry.

- Eu vou ter bastante tempo para pensar – concordou Draco, friamente – Eu nem vou poder fazer nada mesmo, antes da guerra acabar. Eu tenho coisas para fazer, pessoas para organizar, e quem sabe o que vai acontecer.

O que podia ser a vitória de Voldemort, ou a morte de Draco, mas Draco era um tolo teimoso demais para admitir essas possibilidades.

Harry não permitiria que elas acontecessem.

- Vai correr tudo bem – ele repetiu, com mais firmeza.

Draco deu um sorriso afetado.

- A sua fé me enternece – foi tudo que ele disse – Talvez eu vire um _gentleman_ ocioso, me reclinando em almofadas de seda, com dúzias de dançarinas, e chocolates à vontade.

- Parece bom para mim – disse Harry – Você disse que vai me convidar. Eu gosto de chocolate branco.

Draco pousou as costas da mão na testa, de forma dramática, fingindo passar mal.

- Típico do seu coração cruel, falar de comida quando eu estou aqui passando fome – ele reprovou – Não que eu lhe culpe, Harry, por me trazer aqui para morrer de fome. Não deixe a minha morte prematura incomodá-lo nem por um minuto, eu odiaria pensar que o meu trágico falecimento perturbou a sua calma.

- São uma e meia. Não acho que você vá morrer ainda.

- Mesmo sendo diretamente responsável pela minha morte, não deixe a culpa agonizante te consumir. Eu te perdôo, Harry, de verdade, a despeito da fome tortuosa que corrói as minhas entranhas.

Draco tinha o ar martirizado. Harry suspirou, resignado.

- Você pode olhar na cesta se quiser, Draco.

- Ueba – disse Draco, agarrando a cesta e inspecionando o conteúdo – Hmm, hmmm, hmm, sanduíches, queijo e presunto e você não tem imaginação nenhuma, hmm, hmm, hmm, o que tem nessa garrafa?

- Suco de abóbora – disse Harry.

- E na outra?

- Café, ora.

Draco riu de alegria.

- Café – ele pronunciou com grande prazer – Oooh, e... ervas. Ervas, Potter. Eu não vou comer ervas, não ligo se elas são boas para a pele.

- É Gillyweed – explicou Harry – Caso o barco vire.

- Caso o barco vire? - Draco se escandalizou – O quão insegura é essa embarcação? Por que você não expôs as suas dúvidas quanto à navegabilidade desse barco mais cedo? Não vai brotar algum buraco, vai?

- Talvez no seu cérebro – sugeriu Harry, baixando os olhos – Como se eu fosse deixar você correr algum risco. Idiota.

Draco pareceu mais aliviado.

- Ah.

E voltou a remexer na cesta.

- Hmm, biscoitos, hmm, oh! - ele ergueu os olhos, surpreso – Pirulitos sabor sangue. Você lembrou.

Harry deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça, meio sem graça, e olhou para Draco tentando ver se ele ficara feliz.

- Doces sortidos, hmm, hmm, hmm, e uma colher, ok, e... uma jarra da marmelada, e... um pacote com suspiros – Draco ergueu os olhos novamente, deixando o cabelo voar livremente para variar, e seu olhar era quase emocionado – Oh, _Harry_.

- Bem, eu queria que esse fosse o piquenique mais esquisito que já existiu – disse Harry, modestamente.

- Melhor. Dia. De todos – disse Draco com convicção – Harry, a gente tem que fazer um pra você depois. Talvez eu contrate dançarinas. O que você quer?

Harry começou a retirar da cesta as coisas desinteressantes que Draco ignorou, como pratos, e os preparou.

- Eu gosto de ficar com você – ele respondeu, casualmente – Me serve um pouco de suco de abóbora.

- Considere as dançarinas – sugeriu Draco, pegando a garrafa – Eu acho que você vai pegar gosto pela idéia. Nem que elas apenas se contorçam em torno de um mastro, de maneira predatória.

- Veremos – cedeu Harry, placidamente.

Ele olhou para Draco, que mordia o lábio inferior, concentrado no copo de Harry enquanto o barco balançava.

- Nós podemos contratar dançarinas quando você se mudar para o apartamento novo – decidiu Draco, alegre, se empinando – Eu nunca contratei dançarinas antes. Daria uma ótima festa de inauguração da casa.

Harry se retraiu.

- O meu padrinho e o Professor Lupin vão estar na minha inauguração. Não me faça imaginar essas coisas.

- Eles já estão bem velhinhos, você sabe – redargüiu Draco – Estou certo de que eles sabem sobre...

- Não, Draco. Nem menciona uma coisa dessas; não conecta essa palavra com as minhas figuras paternais. Pára, o que você acharia se eu fizesse isso com você?

- Beeeem, eu posso argumentar a virtude do Professor Snape – disse Draco, franzindo o cenho de leve – Quer dizer, o humor dele é tão instável, e ele tem aquele cabelo terrível. Mas aí tem o fato de ele ser um Slytherin...

- O quê, ter um caso é uma espécie de... ritual Slytherin?

Draco pendeu a cabeça para o lado, a luz do Sol brincando em seu cabelo, fazendo-o parecer um anjo inocente.

- Sim, Harry, é isso mesmo. Um ritual. Quando todo Slytherin faz doze anos, é deflorado à força num altar manchado com sangue de ovelha, vestindo látex, _por um parente mais velho_. Não dá um pio. Eu desrespeito as tradições da sua Casa?

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Valeu pela imagem, Draco. Eu não quis dizer assim.

Draco fungou.

- Pois saiba que nós temos a pureza em grande estima. Nenhum de nós diz uma palavra ao Crabbe sobre a sua virtude pessoal.

Harry teve que desviar o olhar e refletir por um momento, antes que aquela terrível imagem mental pudesse ser assimilada. O lago tinha um azul mais escuro, sob um céu mais escuro, que se dissolvia nos cinzas e verde-escuros da terra firme.

- Você está dizendo que... - ele parou, e engoliu em seco – Então, o Crabbe já...

- Oh, sim – Draco acenou com a cabeça, num movimento brando – Com a Millicent Bulstrode.

- Ergh, pára. Tem _certeza_?

- Certeza total. Ele me acordou, do meu profundo sono dos justos e levemente intoxicados, para checar um certo feitiço vital.

- Oh, ergh, meu Deus. E o que você _disse_?

O sorriso de Draco era travesso.

- Buscando em minha memória, "Vai pegá-la, tigrão" - ele deu um sorriso afetado quando viu a expressão de terror mudo no rosto de Harry – Eu sou um bom amigo – ele se defendeu, firmemente – E apoiar um amigo durante suas experiências de aprendizado faz parte da barganha.

- Blergh – fez Harry, de forma sucinta – Eu nem sabia que eles namoravam.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar oblíquo, como se estivesse tentando decifrar um hieróglifo.

- Eles não estavam namorando – ele disse, devagar – Estavam apenas experimentando. Não tinha muito a ver com emoções.

- Ah, que repulsivo.

- Muito obrigado pela parte que vos toca – disse Draco, num tom ausente, abrindo o pacote com suspiros.

- Draco, eu não quis dizer - você nunca me contou com quantas, er...

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, em indagação. Harry desistiu e socou o ombro do outro.

- Ora vamos.

Draco cedeu.

- Ok, então. Cinco. Dois namoros, dois casos e uma amizade colorida.

- Só cinco?

Draco ficou ofendido.

- Não acho nada mal para alguém com dezoito anos, Potter – ele informou – Que tipo de coisa vocês acham que rola nas Masmorras Slytherins, de qualquer forma? Não tem chicotes, nem couro. Na verdade, tem noites em que a gente faz palavras cruzadas.

- Certo, desculpa – disse Harry – Não olhe para mim. Eu não sou nenhum _expert_ nesse assunto.

- É, eu sei – Draco pareceu refletir profundamente – Harry, você - você se importaria, se eu...

- O quê?

- Seria muito nojento se eu fizesse um sanduíche de marmelada e suspiro?

- Sim – disse Harry, com firmeza – Sim, seria. Não ouse fazer isso enquanto eu estou comendo.

- Oh, está bem – disse Draco com maus modos, lambendo marmelada do dedo. Foi provavelmente o efeito da sua palidez, que fez o interior da boca dele parecer tão vermelho.

Harry se deu conta de que Draco lhe fizera uma pergunta.

- Perdão, o quê?

- Essas coisas te incomodam porque você está à espera de algum sentimento grandioso?

Harry sentia-se desconfortável o suficiente com essa conversa para não querer olhar Draco nos olhos. Ao invés disso, ele olhou para a costura na camiseta do outro.

- Sei lá – ele disse – Eu nunca pensei muito nisso.

E era verdade. Havia sempre tanta coisa acontecendo, e nunca houvera uma vontade imediata, voraz. A questão era apenas uma promessa de conforto e felicidade para o futuro, mas que sempre lhe inquietara um pouco.

- Sai pra lá, eu quero me esticar – ordenou Draco, imperioso.

Harry, gentilmente, chegou para o lado. Draco se levantou, cuidadoso, ainda segurando o pacote de suspiros, e passou por cima dos pratos. Ele então se instalou confortavelmente ao lado de Harry e continuou:

- Aposto que sim – ele disse – Eu te conheço, com os seus ideais absurdos. Você sabe que nada é apenas preto e branco, mas quer que seja assim.

- E por que isso é tão absurdo? - perguntou Harry, irritado.

Draco se apoiou nos cotovelos.

- Nada é absoluto – ele disse num tom arrastado, se espreguiçando – Não tem como. Não existe beleza absoluta ou perfeição absoluta, ou sentimento absoluto. Eu não posso ter fé absoluta em alguém, e o Weasley não pode sentir afeição absoluta pela Granger, e... o meu pai não podia sentir amor absoluto por mim.

Não era justo que Draco avaliasse as emoções do mundo baseado na experiência que tivera com um assassino calculista.

- Você está se contradizendo – disse Harry suavemente – Você me falou uma vez de como você vive, lembra? Com fúria apaixonada. Se é assim que você existe, se você precisa viver com paixão, o que é isso além de absoluto?

Draco se ergueu numa mão, os cabelos macios com o efeito do vento que ainda varria o lago.

- Paradoxo cruel, não? - ele perguntou.

Ele parecia quase satisfeito com o fato de estar construindo um mundo impossível em torno de si mesmo. Harry não via como ele podia ser tão complacente com algo que dava a impressão de ser uma incerteza dolorosa sobre tudo.

Ele mesmo acreditava, e havia sobrevivido à base de algumas promessas de absoluto. Ele queria tanto uma resposta para tudo.

Ele estendeu a mão, e tocou no ombro de Draco.

- Eu quero ser seu amigo completamente – ele disse.

Fazer uma promessa de absoluto era o melhor que ele podia fazer.

- Agora nós podemos, por favor, falar de outra coisa? - ele perguntou, com tristeza – Eu consigo reconhecer esse brilho de cupido no seu olhar a uma milha de distância.

- Eu estava apenas considerando os méritos da Lavender Brown – disse Draco, esperançoso – A gente fez vista grossa. Ela é uma menina charmosa.

- Draco, eu já te avisei.

Draco curvou os lábios.

- Ooh, Harry, eu sinto a sua fúria. O que será de mim?

Harry o atingiu na cabeça com um guardanapo.

- Cale-se.

- Não me machuque – gritou Draco – O poderio do grande e cruel Harry Potter é conhecido por todos. Eu tremo diante da sua força titânica. Eu acreditaria estar perdido, não fosse a minha arma secreta...

Draco chegou mais perto e estendeu a mão até o rosto de Harry.

Seus dedos se abriram, e ele tentou prender uma pequena Xícara Pega-Nariz em Harry. Harry agarrou o outro pelo pulso bem à tempo, e deu um grito, empurrando-o para longe. Draco caiu de costas, a mão com a Xícara enroscada no peito, o sorriso diabólico ainda brincando em seu rosto.

- Você carrega truques no bolso – disse Harry – Parece mesmo que só tem quatro anos.

- Eu quase te peguei – disse Draco, todo convencido.

- É, mas esse não é o caso.

- A-_ha_! Você admite!

Harry balançou a cabeça e resmungou:

- Quatro.

Um pingo de chuva caiu em sua mão e Draco observou tudo, consternado.

- Oh, não – ele declarou – Vai chover.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Então a gente vai se molhar um pouco, e daí.

Draco fez cara de choro.

- Meu cabelo – ele disse numa vozinha lastimosa – Vai se arruinar. Se arruinar, eu digo!

Harry ergueu os olhos para o céu, onde nuvens de um cinza escuro passeavam ameaçadoras. Pingos de chuva desciam com crescente regularidade.

- A gente pode voltar – ele ofereceu, relutante.

Draco se inclinou para o canto do barco, para pegar alguma coisa.

- Nah – ele disse – Eu tenho um plano. Pra debaixo das vestes!

Ele atirou as suas vestes descartadas por cima dele e de Harry.

- Ótimo plano, Draco – Harry observou com a voz abafada, tentando se enfiar mais para dentro das vestes – Não estou enxergando nada. Oooh, os Slytherins são cheios de manha.

- Quieto, aí – comandou Draco, se remexendo para ter certeza que seu cabelo estava protegido.

Harry sentiu a mão de Draco em seu joelho.

- Draco.

- Sim? - disse Draco num tom de perfeita inocência.

- Você está pensando em largar aquela Xícara no meu colo. Não está?

Houve uma pausa.

- ... talvez – admitiu Draco, decepcionado.

Harry riu e agarrou Draco pelos pulsos.

- Então pára de pensar.

Obviamente, Draco tinha mais medo da chuva do que da fúria de Harry Potter. Ela começou a cair mais forte.

- Eeep – fez Draco, se aproximando ainda mais, rindo. O cabelo de Draco fez cócegas na orelha de Harry, e quando ele falou Harry sentiu o nariz do outro roçando sua bochecha, e o calor do hálito diferente.

- Teria sido engraçado – assegurou-lhe Draco – Foi hilário quando eu larguei a Xícara no colo do Longbottom. Ele _gritou_.

Harry levou um tempo para processar a informação.

- Você _o quê_?

- Foi há muito tempo – disse Draco, depressa – E agora que eu estou pensando, nem fui eu. Foi o Crabbe ou o Goyle, ou alguém, eu provavelmente nem dei a ordem, ou talvez nem tenha sido o Longbottom, pode ter sido qualquer um, e pode ser que eu nem estivesse lá, e de qualquer forma foi muito engraçado.

Harry piscou contra a escuridão embaixo das vestes, uma mecha dos cabelos de Draco roçando seu pescoço.

- Você não é só uma criança de quatro anos, mas uma criança malvada – ele disse, afastando o pescoço da mecha desgarrada.

Ele sentiu a explosão de calor na pele quando Draco riu.

- Tudo bem, foi semana passada.

- Eu estou revirando os olhos, Draco. Só pra você saber. Nunca mais faz uma coisa dessas.

- De onde saiu essa chuva? - perguntou Draco, irritadiço.

- Hm, provavelmente do céu. Me promete.

- Muito bem, eu prometo não atiçar a Xícara no Longbottom de novo. Você é um chato, Potter.

- E você, às vezes, é um furãozinho depravado, _Malfoy_.

Draco guinchou, um som terrivelmente desconcertante, especialmente quando a boca do outro estava tão próxima, que quando ele deu um sobressalto de indignação, os seus lábios se esfregaram num ponto bem embaixo da orelha de Harry.

- Você disse a palavra com "F"! Todos os meus amigos têm que me prometer nunca dizer a palavra com "F"!

Harry respirou fundo, pois estava tão abafado debaixo daquelas vestes, e sussurrou no ouvido de Draco:

- Furão, furão, furão.

Ele levou um minuto para descobrir que aquele som desafinado perto da sua bochecha era Draco tentando segurar o riso.

- Eu não preciso disso – declarou Draco, tristemente, deixando escapar um breve riso abafado – Isso está parecendo um dilúvio, e não vai acabar nunca, e a chuva já está se infiltrando no meu cabelo.

- Bem, eu estou legal – disse Harry – E depois da chuva, pode aparecer um arco-íris.

Draco refletiu.

- Bem. Você está com o café aí?

**xxxxxxx**

Apareceu um arco-íris de cores fracas, como se Dean as tivesse pintado e agora elas se dissolvessem através do azul profundo e molhado. As cores de sonho se dissipavam no brilho do Sol quase imediatamente.

Draco e Harry estavam deitados no fundo do barco, aproveitando o restinho da luz.

- Eu nunca vi ninguém comer tanto chocolate – disse Harry, com preguiça, enquanto Draco se erguia para pegar mais um Sapo de Chocolate.

Draco olhou para ele, ofendido.

- Eu preciso da energia – ele explicou, com severidade.

Harry sorriu e fechou os olhos.

- Mas é claro.

- Harry, você pode ser um dos meus melhores amigos, e tal, mas se estiver insinuando que eu sou gordo, eu vou te bater com a cesta de piquenique. E não quero ouvir nenhum comentário sobre o seu direito de defesa.

- Quem está fazendo insinuações aqui? - perguntou Harry, lânguido, cutucando o outro na barriga.

Draco chutou Harry e se contorceu para escapar do outro, e depois se ergueu sobre os cotovelos para poder fulminar Harry com os olhos, e dar uma olhada especulativa para a Xícara Pega-Nariz, que ele equilibrara de forma precária na fivela do cinto, um feito que pedia uma boa quantidade de coragem.

Harry olhou para a Xícara, apreensivo. Então se sentou, estendeu a mão para os Sapos de Chocolate, e antes que o outro pudesse reagir, pegou a Xícara e a atirou no lago.

- Ei! - Draco se sentou, rápido, e fez cara feia – Você poluiu. Eu vou te dedurar para a Professora McGonagall.

Harry se deitou e fechou os olhos.

- Ok.

- Oooh, Harry Potter, você é tão rebelde – disse Draco numa voz cantada, estranhamente reminiscente de Colin Creevey – Você é mau até os ossos. Seduzindo inocentes, fazendo-os abandonar um dia de trabalho honesto...

- E o que, exatamente, você tinha planejado?

Harry abriu os olhos e viu Draco empinar o queixo.

- Eu tinha uma coisa muito importante para fazer. Eu ia cortar o cabelo.

- Eu sinto tanto ter arruinado os seus planos de vida ou morte – disse Harry, solenemente – Você é capaz de me perdoar?

- Acredito que sim. Porque, bem, está meio que valendo à pena – Draco deu outra mordida satisfeita e riu de felicidade, acenando o Sapo à guisa de ilustração – Chocolate – ele apontou.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, sentindo-se sonolento e contente. O Sol estava mais baixo no horizonte, todo calor amarelo e tão próximo, e Draco estava na água e não tinha medo. Estava tudo pintado de cores brilhantes e simples, e por alguns minutos, tudo corria bem.

Draco parecia que queria dormir e comer chocolates ao mesmo tempo, com os olhos pesando e as roupas meio fora do lugar, a camiseta revelando um átimo de pele. Ele sorriu sensual, com o chocolate entre os dentes, quando percebeu o olhar de Harry.

- Meio que valendo à pena – ele repetiu, e então perguntou – O quê?

Tinha uma manchinha de chocolate no canto da boca de Draco.

- Hm, nada – disse Harry, limpando a mancha com o canto da mão – Você tinha um... pouco...

- Certo, obrigado – Draco se deitou, tão relaxado que parecia não ter ossos, uma mão atrás da cabeça – Hmm. O Sol vai baixar daqui a pouco.

- É, a gente devia... voltar.

- Hmmm. Mais alguns minutos.

Mais alguns minutos e o Sol foi se enfraquecendo, e começou a esfriar um pouquinho. A respiração de Draco era suave e regular, e quando ele falou sua voz soou líquida, feliz e completamente à vontade.

- Harry, _como_ exatamente a gente vai voltar sem os remos?

Harry se sentou, procurou em sua jaqueta, e pegou sua varinha.

- _Accio_ remos – ele disse, e sorriu quando eles vieram voando – Falando sério, Draco. Tente se lembrar de que é um bruxo.

Draco olhou para os remos molhados, sem palavras, e fez uma careta horrível para Harry. Harry riu e lhe entregou um dos remos, o que fez Draco se concentrar numa careta ainda mais horrível.

- Eu não passo de um _escravo_ – ele resmungou com ar martirizado – Isso vai me dar um _calo_.

- Calos são másculos – disse Harry, e Draco fez uma terceira careta horrível de indignação, antes de começar a se vestir de novo.

- Acontece que eu já sou excessivamente másculo, para a sua informação – ele disse num tom abafado.

O som dos remos cortando a água era lento e rítmico, e Draco ficava observando Harry para poder imitar seus movimentos, seus remos descendo quase em sintonia. Harry sentiu uma pequena pontada de pesar quando o barco chegou à margem, dando um pequeno solavanco, e Draco pegou a cesta atirando-a para fora do barco.

- Eu acho que você quebrou os pratos.

- Viva perigosamente – sugeriu Draco, alegre, se levantando e saltando para a margem quando Harry estava a meio caminho de se levantar, e o barco quase virou.

Harry o reprovou com um olhar, e Draco deu uma risada, logo depois estendendo a mão.

- Desculpa, vem – ele disse, e Harry pegou na mão dele embora o barco ainda balançasse, e Draco o puxou rápido demais, então ele arfou uma vez e quase tropeçou, e Draco riu de novo, com a exultação ofegante originada daquele dia, e largou a mão de Harry antes que o outro pudesse se firmar no chão completamente. A luz do Sol que morria brilhava dourada no seu cabelo esvoaçante, e Harry sentia-se – feliz, e ria também, e estava quase para cair.

Harry caiu para a frente, e se agarrou às vestes de Draco, um pouco para recuperar o equilíbrio, e assim que eles pararam de rir Harry o beijou nos lábios.

Harry fechou os olhos, a auréola de luz cercando os cabelos de Draco vívida no escuro através de suas pálpebras. Houve um instante em que sua mente se esvaziou completamente, e a boca de Draco era tão macia.

Então seus olhos piscaram, e com um sobressalto ele se afastou de Draco.

O rosto do outro estava duro e frio, e o Sol se fora.

- Então essa foi a razão por trás de tudo isso – ele disse, absolutamente furioso, e então se virou e foi embora.

Harry ficou ali, de pé na beira do lago, olhando para o outro, devastado.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Finalmente alcançamos onde a Elnara havia parado.

A partir da proxima atualização já serão caps novos.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Fabi-Chan, Engelymalfoy, Pree e SafirA-StaR**

Os Tradutores


	13. Como a Gente Era

**Nome Original: Underwater Light**

**Autora: Maya**

**Tradutora 01: Elnara **

**Tradutora 02: Celly M.**

**Tradutora 03: Ilia-Chan**

**Tradutora 04: Anna-Malfoy**

**Beta: Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13**

**Como a Gente Era**

_Once upon a time_

_When we were friends_

_I gave you my heart_

_The story ends

* * *

_

Naquela noite, Harry ficou deitado em sua cama pensando, enquanto o sono chegava.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera. Não conseguira pensar em mais nada por horas a fio, e não podia ser diferente agora, na escuridão soporífera, com Ron respirando devagar na cama ao lado da sua, seus olhos fechados, bem apertado, como se o ato fosse conseguir fazê-lo esquecer tudo.

_Por que eu fiz _aquilo

Por que ele tivera vontade... o que estava passando pela sua cabeça para... ele não tinha respostas.

Ele era... ele gostava de _garotas_. Então o que diabos ele pensou que estava fazendo? Ele nem pensou antes de...?

Ele pensou em como poderia ter sido hoje, se os lábios macios de Draco tivessem se apartado devagar sob os seus. Se lhe tivesse sido permitido tocar aquele corpo, passar as mãos pelo peito de Draco até o seu pescoço, com os cabelos de Draco tão macios entre os seus dedos, e se Draco tivesse respondido aos toques...

O corpo de Draco contra o seu. Provar do gosto dele, sentir aquela boca, invadindo a sua com intensa ferocidade, a cabeça inclinada, entregando-se ao beijo de Harry, a pele doce e macia sob seus dedos e lábios... a voz de Draco se tornando baixa e sombria, como acontecia quando ele sentia emoções profundas.

- Harry! Harry!

Harry acordou ofegante, e olhou para o rosto preocupado de Ron.

- Você estava fazendo ruídos – Ron explicou – Você estava... sonhando com Você-Sabe-Quem?

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Er, não. Eu estava... está tudo bem.

Ron acenou com a cabeça, simpático, e voltou para a cama.

Harry ficou deitado, no escuro, tentando controlar a respiração.

Todo suado e nervoso, agora. Nada bom.

Então – não ia adiantar tentar achar explicações racionais. Gotas grossas de suor desciam pelo seu rosto, fazendo o pijama grudar em sua pele pegajosa. O desespero começava a deixar as coisas duramente simples.

_Eu o desejo_.

Desejava muito. Como ele não tinha percebido antes...? Ele sentira...?

Harry fechou os olhos e tentou banir os pensamentos, mas as imagens fluíam de volta para ele, pequenas partículas vívidas de cor atingindo a escuridão. Sua garganta estava seca.

A sensação de Draco deitado em cima dele no Clube de Duelos. A curva da sua boca quando ele sorria. O brilho em seus olhos cinzas, como se o Sol acabasse de nascer sobre um oceano atormentado. O som quase malicioso e quase infantil da sua risada. A maciez de pena dos seus cabelos sob a mão de Harry.

Harry se deu conta de que sua mandíbula estava tensa, e seu corpo se arqueou num espasmo de desejo. Ele tentou se acalmar, mas era tarde demais.

_Eu sou incrivelmente burro_.

Ele devia ter percebido – e nunca devia ter feito o que fez.

A lembrança do rosto de Draco atingiu Harry como um soco no estômago. Aquele olhar de sofrimento aprisionado, a boca tensa, e os traços mais duros, com o esforço da emoção supressa. Harry conhecia aquilo tudo tão bem, e não fora sua intenção... oh, como ele podia ter feito aquilo, deixar Draco com aquela expressão?

A curva amarga nos lábios, e aquele último olhar distinto de... traição.

'_Eu nunca quis machucá-lo!'_, Harry pensou, num súbito arrebatamento de angústia. '_Eu nunca, nunca, tive a intenção. Não o Draco'_.

Ele já foi machucado o bastante. Eu sei disso. Ninguém sabe melhor do que eu.

E foi sentindo essa dor, e não a felicidade irrepreensível ou o choque repentino do desejo, que Harry entendeu exatamente o que aquela criatura solitária e insolente representava para ele.

_Draco_.

O que ele poderia fazer para consertar as coisas? Como, em um milhão de anos, ele iria conseguir o perdão de Draco? Como ele iria _olhar_ para o Draco depois dessa?

Ele absolutamente não podia suportar a idéia de perder Draco. Draco era – ele _precisava_ dele!

Harry apertou o rosto contra o travesseiro.

As coisas seriam mais simples se o Torneio Tribruxo nunca tivesse acontecido. As coisas costumavam ser claras.

Ele não iria agüentar se as coisas voltassem para o que eram.

'_Então essa foi a razão por trás de tudo isso'_, Draco dissera.Draco achava que a amizade deles havia sido apenas um impulso hormonal. Draco achava... Draco provavelmente se sentia repugnado e horrorizado, e Draco achava...

Draco achava que Harry não se importava com ele.

E como ele iria explicar? Ele não podia dizer que não queria Draco, e aí Draco continuaria pensando...

Harry mal dormiu a noite toda.

Ele soprou, "Draco", muitas vezes durante a noite, como costumava fazer com 'Voldemort' quando era criança. Desafiando o objeto dos seus pensamentos a aparecer, conjurado do ar pelo seu chamado. Ele quase tivera vontade de conjurar Voldemort naquela época, para tentar lutar contra ele, tentar banir o medo.

'_Dê um nome ao demônio e ele perde seu pode'r_.

Ele queria conjurar Draco – por mil motivos. O desejo de vingança era um deles, a vontade de exigir, como você pôde acreditar que eu estava te usando, como você _ousa _me fazer sentir assim, e então fugir. Ele também queria a presença de Draco, quieto e confortável, só para poder olhar para ele e receber um sorriso ocasional.

E ele queria beijá-lo de novo.

Harry mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos.

**xxxxxxx**

Ele não conseguiu reagir ao Ron no dia seguinte. Ele mal viu Hermione na sala comunal. Era como se eles não pudessem estar ali, como se ele estivesse operando num outro nível, olhando através da água para as suas figuras distorcidas.

Apenas um pensamento o impulsionava hoje, uma ansiedade compulsória.

E quando ele chegou ao Hall Principal, havia apenas um rosto real, que ele via com clareza.

Draco estava em seu nível. Draco era tudo que ele podia ver.

Ele estava sentado à mesa Slytherin, brincando distraidamente com algumas torradas. Harry viu a curva angulosa de um queixo, e o cabelo loiro lambendo aquele pescoço.

Ele ficou paralisado, por um momento. Ele nunca percebera a verdade na metáfora da borboleta alfinetada. Ele foi cravado por uma pontada de dor, arrependimento, preocupação, afeição e desejo que o penetraram como uma lâmina afiada. Sentimentos confusos o corroíam por dentro, e sua garganta ardia, como se algo estivesse usando suas garras para tentar escapar dela.

Quando recuperou o fôlego e os movimentos, Harry agiu. Ele não pôde evitar.

Ele foi até a mesa Slytherin, sem medo de fazer cena, e disse:

- Eu preciso falar com você.

Draco ergueu os olhos.

Aquele olhar fez Harry entrar em choque. Foi um golpe de vista com um único propósito, como uma estocada, que demonstrava nada mais do que pura raiva.

- Então vai continuar precisando, Potter.

Seu tom era furiosamente frio.

- Draco... - disse Harry, apavorado com a profundidade da paixão que ouviu na própria voz.

O prato e o copo de Draco pularam na mesa quando ele se levantou, sua face talhada pelo veneno.

- Meu nome é Malfoy – ele sibilou.

Harry odiou a falta de calor no olhar de Draco, e não conseguiu desviar o seu.

- Draco – ele arremessou a palavra, em desafio.

- Cala a boca.

Frase fria, tipicamente Malfoy. Draco cerrou os punhos em torno da beirada da mesa, como se estivesse com vontade de matar algo.

- Draco, me ouve...

Draco perdeu o controle.

Ele pulou por cima da mesa, agarrou as vestes de Harry e o atirou contra uma cadeira.

O impacto doloroso fez Harry se desequilibrar, mas ele se recusou a cair.

Uma curva de ódio frustrado deformou a boca de Draco. Ele estava branco de raiva, com a aparência nada menos que malévola, e parecia que queria estrangular Harry com as próprias mãos.

Algo deve ter se acendido nos olhos de Harry naquele momento, pois os de Draco se tornaram brechas frias e duras como o aço em resposta.

- Não – ele disse, cada palavra uma arma cuidadosamente selecionada – Eu não vou te ouvir. Eu nunca mais quero te ver, ou falar com você. Essa farsa que nós chamamos de amizade acabou, Potter, vai rastejar de volta para os seus amiguinhos nojentos e me deixa em paz.

Ele ainda segurava as vestes de Harry. Harry agarrou as dele.

A chama da indignação queimando nos olhos de Draco fez Harry se lembrar do dia anterior, e trouxe de volta, com terrível clareza, o gosto da boca dele. Harry afastou a lembrança com uma explosão de raiva.

- Deixa de ser um bastardo teimoso e me escuta! - ele gritou.

Draco o empurrou, e Harry o empurrou de volta. E de repente eles estavam lutando, não com golpes ou socos, mas num feroz combate corpo a corpo, movido a empurrões e puxões.

- Me _larga_! - rosnou Draco, fustigando-o de forma selvagem.

- Me _escuta_, merda! - Harry estava sem fôlego com o esforço da luta.

Draco lhe deu uma pegada, cortando seu suprimento de ar brutalmente.

- Eu não quero! - ele vociferou.

Harry atirou o braço do outro para baixo.

- Eu não ligo! Porque eu não vou ceder antes de você, eu não vou embora, eu não vou te deixar virar as costas assim! Porque você é meu _amigo_!

- Eu não sou seu amigo – rosnou Draco. Com força repentina, ele empurrou Harry para trás.

Harry agarrou o pulso de Draco, e o usou para se equilibrar. Os dois fizeram uma careta de dor com a força do puxão, o pulso de Draco torcendo-se numa curva desnatural.

Eles estavam à distância de um braço um do outro, e vagarosamente se tornaram cientes do resto do Hall. Hogwarts inteira olhava para eles de boca aberta.

Eles não se importaram.

O rosto de Draco se acalmou gradualmente, e seu olhar se tornou implacável e impassível como uma paisagem congelada.

- Eu não sou seu amigo – ele explicou – Porque eu odeio até olhar para você.

Harry não se moveu, chocado.

Ele fora tão burro, pondo a sua confiança e dando sua afeição a uma pessoa como Draco Malfoy. Ele percebia isso agora, um pouco entorpecido, sabendo que o erro era irreversível. Draco tinha um jeito para a crueldade.

A boca de Draco se curvou de satisfação, assistindo a face de Harry desmoronar lentamente.

- Agora se manda – ele ordenou, e virou as costas.

Harry ficou observando enquanto ele deixava o Hall Principal, e então o rosto arrogante de Blaise Zabini invadiu o seu campo de visão.

- Você ouviu o que ele disse – explodiu Zabini. – Saia de perto da nossa mesa, Potter. Você não é bem-vindo aqui.

Ele chegou mais perto de Harry, e abaixou o volume da voz:

- Você _nunca_ foi bem-vindo aqui. E agora que ele voltou a si, se você chegar perto dele... vai se arrepender.

Zabini se afastou e se posicionou entre Crabbe e Goyle, a promessa de perigo estampada em seus rostos.

Harry os encarou com uma expressão estúpida no rosto.

'_Ele voltou a si'_.

**xxxxxxx**

Harry correu pelas escadas, para a Torre Gryffindor, tão rápido que o mundo tornou-se um borrão. Ele não queria falar com ninguém, não conseguia explicar ou fazer sentido de seus sentimentos, e mal conseguia pensar de tanta dor...

Ele se chocou contra Ginny Weasley com tanta força que os dois perderam o fôlego.

- Harry! - ela disse, com sua voz suave e empática. – Eu acabei de saber da briga. Você está... bem?

Harry se afastou dela, com alarme repentino, tentando manter distância na escuridão das escadas, tentando não ver os seus enormes olhos esperançosos, pois seria igual a... igual...

Ao sexto ano, quando Snape e Sirius tentaram tirar quinhentos pontos cada um de suas Casas rivais, e todo mundo foi parar na porta do escritório do Dumbledore, para reclamar.

- Sabe, Snape – Sirius dissera. – Você seria uma pessoa menos insuportável se não tivesse nascido feio desse jeito, forçado ao celibato.

Todos os Slytherins reunidos ali sibilaram de raiva. Os Gryffindors e Slytherins trocaram olhares de ódio.

Harry, de pé todo bravo à direita de Sirius, lançou um olhar feroz na direção de Malfoy, que tinha os braços cruzados, posicionado firmemente à esquerda de Snape. Malfoy curvou o lábio superior com desprezo.

- E eu não consigo pensar em nada que te faça menos insuportável – respondeu Snape. – Não te suporto desde o dia em que eu te conheci... você e os seus amiguinhos preciosos, o traidor, o Lobisomem, e o hipócrita do...

Sirius se atirou para cima de Snape, olhos negros chispando, e eles se tornaram uma confusão de vestes e punhos.

Malfoy se virou, claramente com a intenção de emprestar uma ajudinha desonrosa ao seu professor favorito. Harry, mordido pela ofensa ao seu pai, e ainda indignado com a última retirada de pontos de Snape, não ia permitir aquele desaforo.

Ele agarrou Malfoy pelo braço.

Malfoy se virou de supetão, os olhos frios brilhando de raiva, e lhe deu um soco.

- Não _ouse_ encostar em mim, Potter! - ele ordenou, ao mesmo tempo que seu punho atingiu Harry no queixo, fazendo a cabeça do outro dar um baque para trás.

Harry nem pensou antes se jogar em cima de Malfoy, derrubando-o no chão. Ele mal reparou que os outros estudantes reunidos tomaram isso como um sinal para iniciar uma guerra, e não ouviu o caos que se irrompeu em torno deles. Para Harry, só existia o seu sangue pulsante, e o gemido de dor de Malfoy.

Ele ouviu a voz fria de Malfoy claramente:

- É claro, vocês acham que rolar no chão feito cães ensandecidos é a solução para tudo. Em que lugar o seu padrinho convicto deixou a cabeça, atacando o Diretor de nossa Casa?

Então ele acotovelou Harry embaixo das costelas.

Harry arfou, surpreso, e Malfoy aproveitou a oportunidade para empurrá-lo para o chão, ao seu lado.

- E onde o Snape deixou a dele, insultando o meu pai? - explodiu Harry.

Malfoy rolou, montando em cima de Harry com movimentos lânguidos, e deixou o nariz do outro sangrando com um soco.

- Eu não o ouvi insultar ninguém – ele disse, com desdém. – Ele apenas disse a verdade.

- Como você se sentiria se alguém falasse assim da sua família? - exigiu Harry. – Ah não, espera, eu esqueci que você não tem sentimentos. Por ninguém além de você, pelo menos.

Harry agarrou Malfoy pelas vestes, mantendo-o firme no lugar, e lhe deu um soco no estômago.

- E você nem tem pais – disse Malfoy por entre dentes.

E foi apenas o mais puro _ódio_ causado pelas palavras de Malfoy que fez Harry conseguir erguer o tronco parcialmente, e levantar Malfoy pelos joelhos, mergulhando em cima dele e invertendo as suas posições.

- E eu esqueci uma coisinha – rosnou Harry. – Na verdade, as pessoas _falam_ assim da sua família.

Os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram enquanto ele tentava remover o peso que era Harry.

- Seu bastardo, Potter.

Harry socou Malfoy na boca.

- Só sendo um pra saber, Malfoy.

Ele assistiu, com satisfação cruel, o sangue manchando aqueles lábios arrogantes, o rosto insolente e cheio de ódio tornando-se rubro de frustração, enquanto Malfoy lutava para escapar. Eles trocavam socos e Harry o mantinha preso ao chão enquanto ele lutava e esperneava, torcendo o corpo enquanto o outro lhe atingia com empurrões e tapas, e a sua respiração era irregular e...

Dumbledore emergiu de seu escritório e a massa briguenta ficou paralisada.

- Estudantes! - ele gritou. – O que significa isso? Onde estão os prof...

Ele se interrompeu quando Sirius e Snape ergueram a cabeça para olhar para ele, dois pares furiosos de olhos negros.

Harry aproveitou a última oportunidade e lançou um olhar de ódio para Malfoy, que sangrava e respirava intensamente, mas que ainda assim devolveu o olhar com interesse. Então Harry usou Malfoy como apoio para se colocar de pé e saiu de cima dele. Malfoy se levantou, gracioso e deslizante como uma cobra, e eles se afastaram, cada um para um lado, mas sem interromper o contato dos olhos.

Dumbledore dispensou os estudantes para lidar com Snape e Sirius, e Harry subiu as escadas para a sala comunal, querendo tomar uma chuveirada urgente.

Ele achou que devia estar distraído, ou algo assim, pois quase deu um encontrão na Ginny Weasley. Ela ignorou o fato e sorriu para ele.

- Harry! Eu acabei de saber da briga. Você está... bem?

Harry se deu conta de que sua respiração ainda era irregular. Ele precisava tomar um banho imediatamente, mas ela continuou ali, esperançosa, e agora ele ia ter que responder e sentia raiva e frustração e – um desejo ardente de...

O rosto pálido e cheio de ódio de Malfoy, deitado embaixo dele, surgiu na sua mente.

_Queria poder ter dado mais um soco_, ele pensou, e disse:

- Eu estou bem.

Harry tocou nos cabelos de Ginny gentilmente, e a beijou com uma espécie de desespero, louco de vontade de fazer alguma coisa e sentir alguma coisa...

O beijo hesitante de Ginny simplesmente não era o que ele queria, não lhe satisfez, e o fez se sentir vazio e desolado, como sempre, e Harry se apartou do beijo o mais rápido que pode.

Ele olhou para ela com uma espécie de horror cego, e ela ficou vermelha.

Agora ele olhava para ela com uma espécie diferente de horror cego, mas ela ficou vermelha igual à outra vez.

- Mesmo naquela época – ele sussurrou – Oh... merda, mesmo naquele tempo, nossa... desculpa, Ginny... desculpa mesmo.

Ele saiu correndo escada acima, e ela ficou para trás, tremendo de prazer, acariciando a lembrança do óbvio desejo obscurecendo os olhos dele.

**xxxxxxx**

Agora ele tinha certeza, certeza absoluta e imutável...

Era estranho... querer algo novamente. Harry quase havia se acostumado à dor entorpecente de simplesmente não ligar.

E agora, de repente, ele queria algo intensamente.

Era horrível.

Vinha como um choque toda manhã. Ele acordava tranqüilo, pensando, talvez, no que ele e Draco fariam hoje, e então ele se lembrava, e o desejo voltava com incrível força.

Muitas vezes parecia tão bizarro, que Harry pensava estar sonhando. Certamente ele não podia... se fosse o caso, ele teria descoberto mais cedo...

Um vislumbre de Draco era só o que levava para saciar qualquer dúvida.

Outras vezes, o sentimento parecia ser puramente físico, o sofrimento misturado à luxúria em seu estômago real demais para ser só emoção.

Toda vez que ele tentava dizer a si mesmo que ele não podia ser... daquele jeito, algo acontecia, como...

Harry conhecia a boca de Draco Malfoy melhor do que qualquer outra no planeta.

Ele passara sete anos observando-a, conhecia cada expressão que ela formava. Ele pensara sobre cada curva travessa, cada sorriso debochado, cada expressão de raiva, com emoções variadas, e o mesmo nível de intensidade.

Ele a observara durante os jogos de Quadribol e na sala de aula, concentrando-se nela como se a simples atenção furiosa fosse o suficiente para fazer o outro calar a boca.

Certas horas ele olhava para aquela boca com puro ódio, quando ela pronunciava algo aterrador, e ele visualizava o seu punho indo de encontro a ela.

Mais recentemente, ele tentara decifrar emoções naquela boca. Os lábios se apertavam um contra o outro quando Draco estava preocupado.

Ele nunca sonhara, com toda aquela concentração e ódio e análise, que ele chegaria à obsessão.

Mas talvez fosse inevitável.

Agora, quando ele passava pelo outro no corredor, o canto daquela boca se curvava em aversão involuntária, e aquilo machucava.

E quando Harry se sentava em sala de aula, ou andava pela escola, ou olhava para o teto do dormitório durante mais uma noite mal dormida...

Aquela boca aparecia diante dele, tão flexível, deixando transparecer apenas as emoções que Draco permitia. Todo rosto era treinado, inclusive a curva de sua boca.

Harry pensava nela, relembrando a sensação de tê-la de novo e de novo. Ele sonhava em enganchar o polegar naquele lábio inferior, e senti-lo ceder, poder_ fazer_ aquilo. Sonhava com a pressão daquela boca, se abrindo em beijos retornados.

Na noite anterior à reunião da Ordem da Fênix Juvenil, durante a qual ele pretendia falar com Draco de alguma forma, ele sonhou.

Ele sonhou estar sentado na beira do lago, e o céu acima dele era cinzento e frio, mas ele não ligou, pois estava protegido pelas paredes translúcidas do labirinto.

No sonho, Draco caminhou até ele, quieto e determinado, usando um conjunto de vestes do Snape. As vestes estavam um pouco grandes e longas demais, o colarinho caído para a esquerda. Harry fixou os olhos na pele macia da garganta e clavícula expostas.

- Por que você está usando essas roupas? - ele perguntou, pois havia achado estranho.

Draco o imprensou contra a parede do corredor com a estátua, e Harry fechou os olhos, esfregando o rosto nos cabelos dele.

A voz de Draco soou baixa e precisa em seu ouvido:

- Você não sabe? - ele perguntou, e os lábios de Harry seguiram instintivamente o calor do hálito de Draco.

Ele piscou e estava olhando para a cara de um Grifo, depois de uma Quimera, e finalmente um Basilisco.

- Você não sabe? - a criatura perguntou.

Hermione estava ajoelhada num sofá, separando uma pilha de livros. Harry olhou para eles, confuso: _Homens que Amam Dragões em Demasia_ estava entre eles, mas ela escolheu um enorme tomo.

- Você não sabe? - ela perguntou, tirando os óculos.

Draco deitou a cabeça em seu peito, e estava tudo bem, eles estavam no barco e nada havia mudado, e Draco dizia:

- Eu gosto de gatos.

Mas tudo que Harry pode ouvir foi:

- Você não sabe?

Harry acordou, arfando.

Ele sabia o que queria.

**xxxxxxx**

Hermione achava que agora a ordem seria restaurada.

Malfoy e Harry tiveram sua terrível briga em público, e aquela amizade mal-concebida acabara de maneira catastrófica e irrevocável. E quanto ao pequeno – probleminha de Harry, bem, impulsos hormonais eram comuns em adolescentes, e Harry era sensato demais para deixar aquilo afetá-lo por muito tempo.

Partia o seu coração ver Harry infeliz daquele jeito, mas ela e Ron estavam fazendo o melhor que podiam para distraí-lo. Harry até sorriu quando Ron o venceu numa partida de xadrez.

Tudo o mais era tão difícil. Ela disse para si mesma que pelo menos_ isso_ ia terminar bem.

Na primeira reunião do Conselho Juvenil depois da briga, ela descobriu o quanto estava errada.

Não teve cena. Não teve nem uma pontinha de animosidade, o mínimo sinal de _nada_, e aquilo, quando o assunto era a reação de Draco Malfoy a Harry Potter, era estranho e quase – terrível.

Ela viu Harry tornar-se hesitante, quando os olhos de Malfoy bateram nele, mas o olhar impassivo de Malfoy simplesmente varreu a sala, checando se todos estavam presentes. E aquela falta de reação a chocou, e lhe pareceu errada até os ossos.

Ele estava apenas sentado ali, sossegado, torcendo a pena de escrever entre os dedos, e Harry tinha os olhos fixos nele, e ela nunca vira algo assim antes...

Não, a verdade é que ela vira, sim.

Quando Draco Malfoy se juntou à Ordem Juvenil, no quinto ano, ele se comportou como um anjo durante a primeira reunião. Ron declarou que aquilo era um plano Slytherin, mas Ron achava a mesma coisa quando chovia durante o treino de Quadribol.

Harry concordou plenamente com a teoria de Ron.

Malfoy começou a cruzar com Harry pelos corredores sem insultá-lo, e toda vez, Harry estremecia de frustração.

No terceiro dia, Harry prendeu o dedo na boca da gárgula que ficava acima da pia, na sala de Poções. Malfoy mordeu os lábios, claramente doido para disparar uma dúzia de insultos e rir da cara do outro, mas se controlou e passou uma toalha para Harry.

Harry o empurrou contra a moldura da porta, quando eles estavam saindo da sala, e aquela foi a primeira vez que ela viu Harry tocar em Malfoy voluntariamente.

- O que você está aprontando, Malfoy? - ele perguntou – Qual o seu plano?

- Sai de perto – explodiu Malfoy – Está dando um dos seus ataques psicóticos, Potter? É a sua cicatriz dando piripaque de nov... - ele fez uma pausa, e respirou fundo – Quer dizer, – ele disse, num tom mecânico. – Você devia ser mais razoável. Nós temos que trabalhar juntos.

- Eu vou descobrir, ouviu? - disse Harry, com outro empurrão.

- Faça isso – disse Malfoy, empurrando Harry de seu caminho e se afastando.

Harry observou-o ir, o rosto decidido.

- Eu não vou deixar ele se safar – ele disse. – Quer dizer, se ele estiver aprontando alguma.

Hermione achou que Harry estava passando tempo demais com Ron.

Na próxima reunião da Ordem, Lupin pediu aos alunos que apertassem a mão da pessoa sentada à sua frente, numa tentativa de acalmar as hostilidades que resultaram do influxo Slytherin. Malfoy fez cara de desagrado, pois era Hermione quem estava sentada em frente a ele, e disse num tom arrogante:

- Não vejo porquê eu devo encostar a mão numa sangue-r...

Ele se interrompeu, para a surpresa de todos, e abruptamente se levantou, apertando a mão de Hermione. Ele se sentou, rápido, e começou a escrever no pergaminho à sua frente. Durante a reunião, ele erguia os olhos toda vez que alguém dizia algo estúpido, claramente doido para fazer alguma piada, mas ao invés disso voltava a escrever em seu pergaminho com fúria redobrada.

Hermione se levantou, ao fim da reunião, e espiou o pergaminho antes que Malfoy pudesse dobrá-lo.

Malfoy havia escrito, repetidas vezes por todo o papel, as palavras: _Se controle_.

Harry, vibrando de raiva, se posicionou entre a porta e Malfoy.

- Escuta, o que você está pretendendo, hein? - ele explodiu.

Malfoy estava segurando sua bolsa com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram brancos.

- Eu pretendo passar por essa porta – ele disse a Harry, lutando para manter a voz neutra. – Você acha que pode me ajudar?

- Ah, sai dessa, Malfoy – disse Harry de supetão.

E a expressão de Malfoy, vagarosamente, voltou à malícia usual.

- Mas, Potter, por que eu deveria? - ele perguntou com a voz acariciante. – Eu sou _maravilhoso_, de qualquer jeito.

O rosto de Harry assumiu a expressão familiar de desprezo-induzido-por-Malfoy.

- Só você e a sua namorada são iludidos o suficiente para acreditar nisso.

- Pelo menos – disse Malfoy, ácido. – Eu tenho namorada.

Pansy Parkinson apareceu, irritada, e se plantou ao lado de Malfoy. Hermione observou divertida que ela era um pouco mais alta que ele. Mas também, Hermione era mais alta que ambos Harry e Malfoy.

- Oh, meus parabéns – disse Harry, com ironia.

Malfoy e Harry sibilaram um para o outro, como dois gatos pequenos, mas extremamente ferozes. Harry agarrou o cotovelo de Malfoy.

- Eu _sabia_ que você não tinha mudado!

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Pra quê melhorar o que já é perfeito? Você está certo. As minhas opiniões são as mesmas de sempre. Eu nunca vou me tornar um dos lacaios do Dumbledore – ele disse. – Pode dar o seu suspirinho de alívio e sai do meu caminho, Potter. Vai assinar autógrafos para aqueles bunda-moles Creeveys, vai, e vê se não encosta em mim. Os seus amiguinhos Weasleys devem ter te passado piolho.

Ele afastou Harry com um empurrão preciso, e saiu da sala seguido por Pansy.

Parvati apareceu atrás de Harry e Hermione.

- É bom ele rezar para crescer na mesma proporção que essa pavonice toda – ela comentou. – Mas também, se ele crescer...

- Ah, cala a boca e deixa de ser ridícula, Parvati – explodiu Harry, o rosto deformado pela repulsão.

Depois daquilo, Malfoy – embora se esforçasse para não perturbar as reuniões muito seriamente – não se segurava mais a ponto de parecer que sua cabeça ia explodir, se ele não provocasse alguém.

Naquela época, Malfoy ainda não tinha tanta prática em ignorar as pessoas. E naquela época, Harry ficou incomodado - desnecessariamente, convenhamos - e ainda empurrou Malfoy muitas outras vezes... mas ele nunca ficou preocupado, como estava agora.

E agora, mesmo na sua impassividade, Malfoy estava sendo desagradável como não era há muito tempo. Ele estava agindo como se não conhecesse _Harry_, e por alguma razão, isso perturbava Hermione.

E Harry, obviamente, estava sofrendo.

Hermione o observou, preocupada, durante toda a reunião da Ordem Juvenil.

Quando Hannah Abbott chegou atrasada, Malfoy disse em seu tom arrastado:

- Nem precisa se desculpar, Abbott. Essas reuniões não são sobre nada importante, mesmo. Mesmo assim, nós sentimos falta da sua contribuição única de guinchos nas partes alarmantes.

Hermione, em sua ansiedade, conseguiu fulminar Malfoy com o olhar apenas por um segundo. Harry parecia que nem tinha dormido. Deus, o que fazia ele pensar que aquele idiotinha malicioso merecia tudo isso?

Mais tarde, o Professor Lupin começou uma discussão de quanto o Ministério deveria revelar para os governos Trouxas, pois uma conexão devia ser mantida, entre a Magia e os Trouxas.

- Uma conexão mantida pelos sangue-ruins – murmurou Malfoy.

- Sr Malfoy, esse comentário foi totalmente inapropriado – disse Lupin, e todos na sala olharam para Harry.

Harry disse:

- Draco,_ não_ – numa voz séria e baixa.

Malfoy nem olhou para Harry, e disse:

- Malfoy – o rosto completamente sem expressão.

No fim da reunião, Harry se levantou da mesa com uma determinação que apavorou Hermione, e tentou cercar Malfoy antes que ele pudesse sair.

- Malfoy, posso falar com você? - perguntou Terry Boot calmamente, se levantando com muita menos pressa.

Malfoy se desviou de Harry, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo não se incomodar com ele, e respondeu:

- É claro.

- Olha – disse Harry. – Draco -Deus, Malfoy se é isso que você quer...-

- Você se importa, Potter? Eu estou no meio de uma conversa – respondeu Malfoy, tranqüilamente.

Hermione pegou no braço de Harry e tentou atraí-lo para a porta. Cada músculo em seu braço estava retesado.

- Eu não consegui falar com você antes – disse Terry, colocando seus livros de volta na bolsa. – Eu queria me desculpar...

- Você pode falar – interrompeu Malfoy, com um sorriso, retirando os óculos de leitura do rosto do outro. – Mas você tem que tirar os óculos. Eu prometo que eu não sou feito de texto.

Terry sorriu de volta. Hermione sempre teve Terry Boot em alta estima, e ficou horrorizada ao descobrir que estava errada sobre ele. No mínimo, ela achou que ele escolhia melhor seus amigos.

- Eu tenho que me desculpar por não ter mencionado o seu nome na outra reunião – ele disse. – Eu entrei em pânico. Eu percebo agora que te coloquei numa péssima posição. Me perdoa?

- Não há nada que perdoar – disse Malfoy, com simpatia. – Não foi nenhuma espécie de plano para me difamar. Você só quis ajudar.

Hermione finalmente conseguiu fazer Harry sair pela porta.

- Vamos – ela disse. – O Ron está esperando a gente na sala comunal...

- Eu... vai você – respondeu Harry, a voz pesada de tristeza. – Eu preciso... esfriar a cabeça. Eu vou sair e praticar algumas jogadas. A final da Copa está se aproximando, apesar de tudo.

Seus lábios tremeram, e ele se afastou rapidamente.

Hermione abraçou seus livros, e caminhou até a sala comunal. Ela pensou em como era incrivelmente estranho ver Malfoy ignorando Harry, e ele já tentara uma vez.

Ela se lembrou das palavras, '_Se controle'_, escritas por ele no papel. A única coisa que levaria Draco Malfoy, entre todas as pessoas, a tentar controlar seu comportamento imensamente arrogante, seria algum objetivo sério a atingir. Uma vontade absoluta de suceder.

Ele era uma pessoa completamente vil, e agora estava ferindo os sentimentos de Harry deliberadamente, mas naquela época, só poderia haver uma razão para o esforço que ele fez. Se ele realmente se importava com a Ordem Juvenil e a guerra, então...

Hermione entrou na sala comunal, e se sentou numa mesa, ao lado de Ron.

- Ron – ela disse, devagar. – Eu estou começando a pensar que Draco Malfoy não é o espião.

Ela esperou por uma briga, mas Ron tinha o rosto grave, quando ergueu os olhos do dever de casa.

- Eu não sei – ele disse com cuidado. – A briga com Harry. Quer dizer, eu o odeio, mas se ele estivesse mesmo tentando arrancar informação do Harry, por que ele brigaria com ele? - Ele fez uma pausa, e ajustou a mandíbula. – Não faz o menor sentido. O que a gente faz agora?

Hermione se atirou sobre ele, pronta para chorar de alívio. Ron podia ser tão difícil, e eles sempre ficavam frustrados um com o outro, mas ele nunca a decepcionava quando ela precisava dele.

Ela colocou uma mão no ombro dele e quase disse, 'Eu te amo', mas ao invés, disse:

- Nós precisamos de mais pergaminho.

Mais tarde Harry voltou, parecendo ainda mais exausto.

- O que estão fazendo? - ele perguntou, quando entrou. Ron levantou os olhos do pergaminho onde Hermione escrevia.

- Fazendo uma lista dos possíveis suspeitos de serem o espião – ele disse.

O rosto de Harry estava tenso.

- Eu achei que vocês já tinham se resolvido.

- Estamos reconsiderando – explicou Hermione. – Você... quer ajudar?

Ela hesitou por causa da expressão no rosto de Harry, mas se tinha uma coisa que Harry era, era determinado.

- Sim – ele disse. – Deixe-me ver essa lista.

**xxxxxxx**

Quando Harry relembrava a dor, com aquele sentimento distante que se tem à beira do sono, alguns eventos ressurgiam em relevo.

Como a expressão de Draco, quando ele disse "sangue-ruins" durante a reunião da Ordem da Fênix Juvenil. Todos se viraram para Harry... e Harry ficou em silêncio, olhando para o único semblante que não o encarava, sentindo aquela pontada de desejo completamente fora de tempo e lugar.

Ele já sentia que estava perdendo a cabeça, e então _isso_ tinha que acontecer. A final da Copa entre Gryffindor e Slytherin.

A mesma coisa no terceiro, quinto, e sexto anos. Gryffindor e Slytherin, brigando pela Copa, empatados em primeiro lugar, com seus apanhadores eternamente hostis se batendo, num combate ferrenho.

Seria diferente esse ano, para os dois.

Draco parecia ainda mais determinado. Quando eles se encontraram no meio do campo, ali, de frente um para o outro, os olhos de Draco se estreitaram, até virarem brechas de aço e ódio.

Como capitães, eles foram obrigados a trocar um aperto de mão.

Foi a primeira vez que suas peles se tocaram desde... desde o incidente no lago.

O contato violento e antipático da mão fria de Draco deixou a cabeça de Harry girando, fora de controle.

A força furiosa daquele aperto de mão fez Harry pensar neles dois, se agarrando loucamente, sozinhos juntos, pressionados contra a arquibancada. O rosto do Draco em sua mente estava quente e rubro, e seu cabelo macio estava em todo lugar, até entre os lábios de Harry enquanto ele beijava aquele pescoço, provando do suor e da pele, e...

Draco arrancou a mão para longe de Harry o mais rápido que pode. Harry piscou, olhando para aquele rosto frio, de cabelos perfeitamente arranjados, como se não o reconhecesse.

Ele lutou contra o desejo insano e a desolação distante, e tentou largar os sentimentos para trás quando decolou em sua vassoura. Por um momento, pareceu que ele tinha sucedido – ele estava boiando no ar, cabelo e vestes voando com o vento, e tudo que ele sentia era a exultação da adrenalina em seu corpo.

Tudo ia correr bem. Afinal, a sua queda pela Cho Chang nunca o afetou. Toda vez que ele voava era como se fosse a primeira vez...

Quando Draco o provocou com a Lembrol do Neville, e ver o choque nos olhos dele o deixou tão satisfeito, e isso não tinha _nada_ a ver com a Cho Chang, pois ela nunca foi sua inimiga, nem sua amiga, ou nada de real para Harry, e ele nunca se importara com ela de verdade.

Ele precisava que as coisas voltassem ao que eram. Amigo ou inimigo qualquer coisa servia.

No jogo anterior ele espumou de raiva, e Malfoy o olhou fazendo vista estreita, uma discussão nova a cada intervalo, sobre mais uma falta assinalada no livro de regras de Malfoy. Harry odiou cada molécula do corpo de Malfoy, mais ou menos na terceira vez que ele largou a vassoura e caminhou até os bancos. Malfoy se sentou, abriu o livro de regras, olhou para Harry com veneno através da franja, lambeu a ponta do lápis deliberadamente e riscou uma linha sobre mais uma regra.

Naquele momento, naquele dia, as mãos de Harry apertaram o cabo da vassoura com gana, do mesmo jeito que faziam agora, quando Harry percebeu que sabia exatamente como Draco voava. Era tão calculado, e ele colocava tanto esforço na precisão, que para quem observava, parecia instintivo, mas Harry sabia, pelo jeito que ele pausava antes de decolar e depois de pairar, que não era. Era algo a que Harry prestava atenção, pois lhe causava uma sensação de triunfo.

Não era algo tão fora do comum, ele olhar com gula para Draco Malfoy.

Não que ele se desse conta antes, _claro que não_, não quando ele se sentia culpado por se dar conta agora. Não era assim.

Era sem querer que aquelas memórias se imprimiam em seu cérebro, como aqueles dedos longos e unidos, ou o esvoaçar das vestes de Quadribol, revelando os músculos tensos de uma coxa dobrada sobre a vassoura.

Um corpo se chocou violentamente contra Harry, e o susto quase o derrubou. Ele virou rápido para a esquerda, se preparando para cortar o caminho do outro jogador, que ele já sabia quem era antes mesmo de olhar.

Draco era um borrão de velocidade e cabelos esvoaçantes, até que a ponta da sua vassoura se conectou com a de Harry, e ele parou bruscamente. Seu rosto, rubro com o esforço e tenso de concentração, estava absolutamente furioso.

Ele empinou o queixo e fixou um olhar gelado em Harry:

- Não ouse jogar a camisa, Potter.

Harry levou um tempo para absorver o que o outro tinha dito, pois uma camada de suor brilhava na garganta de Draco, e gotinhas de perspiração cintilavam sobre os seus lábios, descendo devagar e estremecendo na curva daquela boca.

Então Harry se concentrou nos olhos frios e sentiu o começo da indignação se formar dentro dele.

- Jogar a _camisa_? - ele explodiu. – Você se acha mesmo, hein, Malfoy? Eu nunca desisti de um jogo na minha vida.

- Bom – disse Draco. – Continue assim.

- Ah, vai pro inferno – rosnou Harry, voando para baixo e para a direita. Pelo canto do olho, ele viu a vassoura de Draco mergulhar atrás dele.

Não havia nem sombra do Pomo. Harry apenas tivera a idéia vaga de ajudar alguns jogadores alvejados pelos Slytherins.

No último jogo, Draco havia derrubado Ginny de sua vassoura, e Harry quase não conseguiu pegá-la a tempo. Harry se lembrou vividamente das mãos dela segurando o seu pescoço apertado, e o olhar de deboche de Malfoy, enquanto ele argumentava com Madame Hooch que não devia ser penalizado por realizar uma das fantasias prá-adolescentes da Weasley.

Mas nesse jogo... tudo parecia quieto. Os Slytherins tinham mais pontos, pois estavam deixando a pequena Natalie nervosa, e enganando Dean com ataques simulados, fazendo finta para a esquerda quando iam para a direita, e vice-versa, mas não estavam – não estavam trapaceando.

Eles não estavam trapaceando.

Os Slytherins _sempre _roubavam em jogos contra os Gryffindors. Desde que Draco assumira o time, no quinto ano, eles roubavam menos contra os Hufflepuffs e os Ravenclaws. Como fazia quando voava, Draco fazia parecer que era fácil, gostava de se exibir e deixar bem claro que ele podia vencer sem fazer esforço. Ele roubava quando precisava, mas era raro... a menos que Slytherin estivesse jogando contra Gryffindor, então eles trapaceavam em dobro e deixavam Harry fora de si.

Esse era a última partida Slytherin-Gryffindor, a última vez que eles se enfrentariam, e tudo mudara, então era ainda mais importante. E Draco estava com raiva demais e era orgulhoso demais para roubar.

Por um segundo excruciante, Harry pensou na ferocidade daquela arrogância irritante, e se sentiu tentado a entregar o jogo.

Mas ele conhecia Draco mais do que o outro lhe dava crédito, e não era o tipo de pessoa que traía, mesmo que Draco pensasse assim. E ele nunca entregara um jogo em sua vida.

Ele circulou o campo, olhos buscando e procurando, e avistou um reflexo dourado, alto no céu.

Draco voava acima dele, muito mais próximo do pomo. Harry subiu, cortando o ar verticalmente com o vento pressionando suas bochechas, e Draco o avistou e acelerou em direção ao pomo. _Não olhe para ele, não olhe para ele_, e tudo que Harry podia ver era o pomo, e o outro jogador que o alcançaria antes dele, pois a sua vassoura não podia subir rápido o suficiente. Harry se ergueu em sua vassoura, oscilando violentamente, e ouviu o grito da multidão abaixo dele quando a sua mão se fechou em torno do pomo.

A vassoura de Draco parou abruptamente ao lado de Harry, como um pássaro colidindo contra uma janela fechada.

A expressão vazia em seu rosto fez Harry perceber que devia ter sido um tapa na cara, ver Harry vencer usando um truque que aprendera dele, quando eles eram amigos.

Fora apenas o instinto de vencer de qualquer jeito. E já que ele sabia como fazer o truque...

Os olhos pálidos de Draco eram intensos e sem perdão.

- Pelo menos, você não entregou o jogo – ele disse.

E no fim, eles eram mais parecidos do que qualquer um pudesse sonhar.

- Olha – disse Harry, desesperado, estendendo a mão que não segurava o pomo. – Por favor...

Draco nem olhou para ele, apenas desviou para a esquerda e desceu, removendo bruscamente a sua presença do céu.

Harry voou até o chão, encontrando a massa de gente exultante, e abraçou Ron num transporte de excitação que não durou muito, e aceitou mais uma Copa que ele não queria mais.

**xxxxxx**

Mais tarde, Harry decidiu que já era seguro tomar um banho. Ron já tomara o seu, depois que Hermione frisou o nariz e se recusou a abraçá-lo.

Harry já fora abraçado por Natalie, Ginny, Ron, Dean, e – se já não fosse horrível o suficiente – pela Professora McGonagall. Ele estava preparado para tomar um banho longo e relaxante.

- Potter, posse ter uma palavrinha? - perguntou a Professora McGonagall.

Típico.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e se desvencilhou de Ginny, que comentava alegremente sobre como ele pegara o pomo.

Professora McGonagall ainda estava um pouco amarrotada da peleja que ocorrera quando todos queriam alcançar Harry, e seu chapéu ainda estava meio torto. A irritação de Harry passou quando ele viu as mechas grisalhas no seu cabelo negro.

Sete anos atrás, o cabelo dela era negro como as penas de um corvo. Agora estava quase todo consumido pelo grisalho.

Mas ela ainda exalava respeito em seu caminhar, e Harry teve que alargar o passo para segui-la. Ele achou aquilo impressionante para uma mulher da idade dela.

Eles passaram pelo banco Slytherin enquanto deixavam o campo. Draco, Zabini e Pansy estavam sentados sobre a veste de Quadribol de Draco, estendida na grama. Harry virou o rosto, tentando não olhar para Draco.

Quando estavam a alguma distância de serem ouvidos, a Professora McGonagall começou a falar, e capturou a atenção de Harry.

- A Srta Granger comentou comigo que você anda dormindo mal.

- Eu... - disse Harry, mas o que ele queria ter dito era _Como_, e _Porquê_, e _Não é da sua conta_. Ron contava tudo para Hermione, e Hermione entregava boletins dos alunos para a Professora McGonagall, pois era a Monitora-Chefe, mas Harry não era estúpido o suficiente para repetir isso. Ao invés disso, ele disse, meio sem jeito:

- Não é nada.

- Potter – disse a Professora McGonagall de supetão, com a voz exasperada, mas depois acrescentou, mais suavemente. – Você se lembra o que o Professor Dumbledore lhe disse sobre os seus sonhos. Os pesadelos vêm pela mesma razão que a sua cicatriz queima... se Você-Sabe-Quem está próximo ou com raiva. Os seus sonhos são avisos, e não é sábio ignorá-los.

Harry olhou para ela e tentou incluir "Na verdade, os meus sonhos recentes são mais fantasias sexuais do que pesadelos com Voldemort" em uma frase que ele pudesse dizer na frente da Professora McGonagall.

- Eu realmente não acho que... - ele começou, e se interrompeu antes de adicionar "Draco Malfoy tirando a roupa seja parte de algum plano maligno".

Ele olhou para a vassoura em sua mão, e pensou se seria possível espancar-se a si mesmo até a inconsciência.

- Potter, eu sei que deve ser difícil para você julgar o que é importante – disse McGonagall, com simpatia. – É por isso que mandamos buscar uma Somnasieve.

- Hm. Professora, o que é uma Somnasieve?

Eles chegaram ao topo do morro, e McGonagall começou a subir as escadas.

- Siga-me, Potter – ela disse, secamente – Eu vou lhe mostrar.

**Xxxxxxx**

O escritório da professora MacGonagall havia sido movido para as masmorras durante o sexto ano. Ela e o professor Snape tinha começado uma pesquisa sobre Tranfiguração de Poções Suicidas para soldados em frascos que voltariam ao normal quando fossem necessitados.

Ele sentiu uma pontada em seu peito quando eles passaram pelo escritório vazio de Snape, e Harry lembrou do olhar desolado de Draco quando ele pronunciava o nome de Snape.

O Escritório de McGonagall tão limpo e arrumado quanto Harry se lembrava de suas outras raras visitas, uma enorme mesa com vários papéis a tomando completamente. O único toque pessoal era uma pequena e fofa cama de gato em um canto da sala.

Não tinha mudado em nada, exceto por uma bacia de pedra lisa no meio da sala, na qual havia uma inscrição em runas antigas, e apesar da ausência do liquido prata, era exatamente como uma Pensieve (**N/T**: _Penseira_).

- Pensieves e Somnasieves, no mundo bruxo, filtram o conteúdo da mente humana e o mantém retido – disse McGonagall, parecendo muito mais feliz agora que ela tinha chance de ensinar alguma coisa. Harry controlou o impulso, o qual ele achava que Hermione teria achado irresistível, de pegar um pergaminho e fazer notas. – A pensieve faz isso com os pensamentos. A Somnasieve o faz com sonhos. O que, exatamente, o professor Dumbledore lhe contou sobre Pensieves?

Harry tentou se lembrar.

– Que... era mais fácil descobrir padrões e ligações com o excesso de pensamentos postos em uma penseira – ele disse vagarosamente.

Se seus sonhos sendo gravados ajudasse a vencer a guerra, ele tinha que fazer isso.

Ele não estava certo estava pronto para lidar com isso. Ele não sabia se até mesmo ele estava pronto para deixar a Professora McGonagall lidar com isso.

Isso não poderia interferir.

– Essa Somnasieve é especialmente calibrada para extrair sonhos que estão lacrados em seu subconsciente, os quais sua mente consciente esqueceu – McGonagall precisamente continuou. – Ela também está calibrada para encontrar os que foram introduzidos por alguma força externa, em vez dos sonhos que sua própria mente produz.

O alivio foi tão grande que Harry apenas conseguia encarar a professora.

– O que?

– É um design incomum – McGonagall continuou, e Harry olhava agora as runas na base de pedra e percebeu que eram diferentes e mais complexas do que aquelas da Pensieve de Dumbledore. – Ela veio por uma ordem expressa do Ministério e com vários pergaminhos de instruções do jovem Percy Weasley. Eu acho que isso apenas irá vasculhar por sonhos mandados pelo Você-Sabe-Quem, o que irá poupar tempo e será muito menos embaraçoso para você.

A cabeça de Harry ergue-se rapidamente. A professora McGonagall estava um pouco ruborizada, mas sorriu ironicamente.

– Eu já fui jovem também, Potter – ela o informou severamente.

O primeiro impulso de Harry foi de negar e perguntar se ela achava que ele tinha sonhos pervertidos – o que ele _não_ tinha – e então ele visualizou as palavras que ele estava pronto para dizer, as quais incluía 'Draco Malfoy', 'muito recentemente' e 'fisicamente improvável'.

– Hm, eu duvido que você tenha sido um rapaz, professora – ele disse ao invés, e ela sorriu um pouco mais.

Harry caminhou à frente, tocou sua testa com sua varinha e pôs sua varinha na bacia.

Ele havia imaginado, após ver Dumbledore fazer isso, o que se sentia. Ele havia pensado ele que veria seus pensamentos – sonhos – passando em sua mente e depois passando de novo na pensieve, como uma gravação de vídeo.

Ao invés disso, era como se recebesse uma anestesia. Uma parte dentro de si observava mais do que sentia, e então sentiu algo escorrer... alguma coisa prateada e com consistência de sangue. Ele ficou ali parado e esperou o liquido viscoso encher a Somnieve.

E em tão ele abriu os olhos, os quais ele parecia ter fechado.

Uma luz suave estava vindo da Sieve, um brilho pálido vindo da superfície prateada. A professora McGonagall sorria em aprovação, junto de si.

– Muito bem, Potter – ela disse. – Vamos ver. Se isso funcionar corretamente, deverá começar com o seu mais recente sonho de alerta.

Ele levantou sua varinha e a pôs dentro da Somnasieve.

Harry observou o conteúdo da Somnasieve tornar-se transparente. A imagem do lado aparecia fracamente, então uma imagem mais clara se sobrepôs a ela.

E lá estava a face pálida de Draco, um tanto borrada, mas melhorando o foco até que apenas as pontas de seus cabelos pareciam liquidas, como se estivesse debaixo d'água. Ele ficou vagando dentro d'água, as vestes de Draco deslizando por um dos ombros, e a imagem da Somnasieve se dissolveu.

Harry sentiu um a vontade que gritar '_Mas você prometeu' p_ara a professora, e esconder seu rosto em suas mão e em seguida morrer de embaraço.

– Entendo – disse a professora. – Você já sentiu alguma ameaça de perigo vindo de Draco Malfoy?

– Não... – Harry parou, e adicionou o mais veementemente que podia. – Não há anos.

McGonagall apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou encarando a Somnasieve. Ele observava o rosto dela e viu a expressão dela mudar um pouco, mas olhou de volta as imagens e não viu nada que pudesse ter afetá-la.

O próximo foi um pequeno fragmento de violência que nem mesmo Harry se lembrava, apenas um rosto estranho e um grito. Harry sentiu as linhas de sua boca se distorcerem.

E então, o lago à noite. Aquele sonho logo após Seamus desaparecer. Harry estava nadando e viu seus ombros descobertos e um pensamento o assaltou. '_Eu estava usando alguma coisa_?'

Professora McGonagall era uma das ultimas pessoas na face da Terra que ele queria que o vissem sem roupa, logo seguida por Murta que Geme, e essa ultima cena já havia acontecido.

Barcos, e Ron e Hermione e então Draco outra vez, mas a professora não acharia que aquilo havia algo significativo, Hermione também estava em ambos os seus sonhos. Draco nadando e '_Oh meu Deus, Draco estava vestindo alguma coisa?_'.

– Você está bem, Potter?

– Estou – disse Harry fracamente.

Ele tinha que prestar mais atenção ao seu subconsciente.

Olhando para além do sonho, ele viu professora McGonagall ficar definitivamente mais pálida.

– O que você...

– Quieto – McGonagall disse austeramente, inclinando-se para frente.

Havia uma violenta confusão de fragmentos de sonhos, a maioria Harry nem se lembrava. Alguns se prolongaram, tidos por ele em sua fria cama na Privet Drive ou no dormitório, mas sempre sozinho. Ele não tinha idéia de que eram tantos.

Ele imaginou, com um arrepio, que tipo de efeitos essas malditas imagens tinha em sua mente cheia deles.

Ele não sabia se conseguia agüentar mais.

– Quanto esse negócio retrocede? – ele disse com a voz séria.

– Desde quando você e o agente de Você-Sabe-Quem, Quirrell entraram na escola em seu primeiro ano – a professora o respondeu calmamente.

Harry deu de ombros e continuou assistindo.

Apareceu então um que aconteceu em seu quarto ano, em que uma coruja o tinha carregado até a janela de Voldemort e Voldemort tinha jogado um Cruciatus em Rabicho...

– Uma coruja-águia – Mcgonagall disse pensativa. – Eu sei que nós temos uma no Corujal. Você sabe de quem é?

– Não – Harry mentiu instantaneamente, e parou por um momento frustante. – Quero dizer... é do Draco Malfoy... mas...

Professora McGonagall fez um sinal com a mão para que fizesse ficar quieto.

'_Isso não quer dizer nada'_, Harry disse para si mesmo convicto. '_Claro que todos esses avisos estão misturados com as imagens dos sonhos. Eu devo ter reparado na coruja de Draco naquele dia no café ou algo assim'_.

Desde que eles começaram a ver seus sonhos retrocederam antes do quarto ano, ele ficou menos ansioso de pensar que alguma imagem erótica ira aparecer diante da professora McGonagall.

Ele continuou a assistir, tentando se manter calmo contra os gritos vindos de seus sonhos. Foi estranho aparecer cada vez mais jovem na Somnasieve, até aparecer em seu primeiro ano com os joelhos tremendo lutando contra o Chapéu Seletor.

O turbante estava no sonho. Um aviso que chegou com sete anos de atraso.

Harry olhou para a professora McGonagall quando o ultimo sonho havia terminado, mas ela parecia ficar cada vez mais pálida e mais... assustada do que havia ficado antes.

– Professora, o que houve?

Ela parecia se sacudiu para fora de seu transe, seus lábios estavam apertados um contra o outro.

– Não foi nada, Potter. Eu achei que tinha visto algo... eu não tenho certeza. Isso não é mais uma preocupação sua.

– São os meus sonhos! – Harry disse.

A voz dela soou severa.

– Sim e eu agradeço pela sua ajuda, mas você ainda é um estudante e eu não colocarei mais um fardo sobre você!

Harry a olhou sem fala, mas no minuto seguinte ela já havia se recomposto.

– Você poderia levar uma mensagem minha para o Professor Lupin? – Ela indagou. – Eu desejo vê-lo assim que possível.

Harry se virou e andou rapidamente em direção a porta, então parou na soleira, com uma lembrança súbita.

– Professora... já esta ficando escuro e hoje é noite de lua cheia.

Ele e Sirius haviam decorado o calendário lunar. E... Dumbledore estava no Ministério e não voltaria tão cedo. Não havia ninguém para chamar.

– Eu devo ir buscar o Siri- hm, o professor Bl-.

– Não – a professora McGonagall respondeu. – Não. Isso pode esperar até amanhã. Eu... obrigada Potter, isso é tudo.

Ela estava visivelmente alterada. Enquanto Harry hesitava em sair da sala, ela caminhou até sua mesa e inclinou-se contra ela, retirando o seu chapéu. Ele foi colocado sobre a mesa, e ele viu os cabelos grisalhos dela presos com grampos.

– Quando a senhorita Granger estava procurando pelos livros – ela murmurou e parou. Ela olhou para cima e disse rascante. – Eu disse que era tudo, Potter.

Harry hesitou outro segundo, e o rosto dela suavizou.

– Se algum dia você precisar conversar, Potter – ela disse suave. Eu sei que seu padrinho está por perto... mas eu ainda sou a diretora de sua casa.

Harry não achou que poderia proceder de outra forma alem de tentar dar a ela um rápido e forçado sorriso.

– Sim, professora – e saiu.

Ele vagou pelo corredor, fazendo seu caminho pelas masmorras até o Salão Principal. Ele sentiu o velho feroz ódio revirando em seu estomago, como se tivesse garras. '_Voldemort causou toda essa dor e a mandou para mim'_.

Ele levantou o olhar, e estava parado à parede que levava até os dormitórios da Sonserina. Até mesmo seu ódio se sentiu cansado.

Ele não... Ele não tinha nada para falar, e ele não queria nada novo, ele só... ele queria ver Draco, e ter o presente do entendimento oferecido em sua voz e ser confortado. Ele estava tão cansado, e ele ansiava por algo que o fizesse sentir-se bem.

Ele ergueu a mão e bateu na parede.

Ele bateu uma, duas vezes ou mais, mesmo após ficar claro que ninguém iria responder. Então percebeu que havia dois sonserinos mais novos do que ele parados atrás de si estáticos.

– E então? – ele disse sarcástico. – Por que vocês não dizem a senha e entram de uma vez?

Eles continuaram em absoluto silencio. Harry deixou sua mão cair.

– OK – ele disse a eles. – Mas digam a ele que irei voltar.

Ele saiu tempestuosamente e não havia mais nada do que o mais obscuro ódio e ele estava sozinho para lidar com isso.

**Xxxxxxxx **

Hermione não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido com Malfoy, mas ela podia ver o que isso havia feito com Harry.

Ela conseguia ver o que isso havia feito com Harry, isso não era nada difícil... a parte difícil era saber como ajudar. Porque ela o amava, como sempre o amara, mas ele não vinha mais até ela com os seus problemas, e ela não sabia como alcançar e ela não sabia o que fazer para recuperar a confiança dele, e menos ainda sabia como ajudá-lo.

E isso era doloroso na amizade, que, mesmo quando ela sabia que ele estava com problemas, ela não podia ajudar.

Harry chegara da conversa coma Professora McGonagall e recusou-se a falar durante toda à noite. Ele estava sentado diante o fogo, com as pernas esticadas a sua frente, sua cabeça praticamente enfiada dentro de um volume de _Voando Com os Cannons_. Sua atitude perante aquele livro fazia ele parecer um viciado com sua droga.

Ele esperou até que o Salão Comunal estivesse vazio, então o tocou no joelho.

- Harry.

Ele olhou para cima.

– O que você quer me dizer, Hermione? – ele perguntou em um tom neutro. – Você está me olhando desde que eu voltei.

_' Você está magoado, e eu estou desesperadamente preocupada com você, mas eu não posso te ajudar, porque eu não sei o que lhe aflige e quando tento te ajudar te machuco mais ainda', _Hermione pensou.

Ela olhou para baixo, e esperava que ela tivesse o pego na hora em que ele estivesse cansado o suficiente para ser honesto sobre o que o afligia e assim poder ajudá-lo.

– Você não está... feliz, Harry.

Ele ficou quieto por um minuto e depois disse:

– Não.

A admissão foi o suficiente para entristecê-la.

– Harry... – ela disse e esta ficou horrorizada quando sua voz pareceu irregular e a abeira do choro. – Você não pode me contar, eu entenderei, eu juro... você apenas tem que me contar o que você... eu estou pedindo que você não me deixe de fora. Se você apenas me contar... o que você quiser...

Ele olhou para ela, afeição e dor e distancia impregnavam os olhos dele.

Devagar ele disse:

– Eu o quero de volta.

– Ah, vamos, Harry... apenas pense em todos os anos quando você ficaria feliz de se livrar dele...

A risada nervosa dela foi interrompida pelo olhar de Harry, um olhar como se ele tivesse sido ferido e a ferida ainda estivesse aberta e sangrando.

– _Não_ – ele disse. – Você não entende.

Ela olhou para ele sem palavras. '_Eu sei que não entendo'_, ela pensou, '_eu sei, e não pense que não dói mais do que qualquer coisa, nesses tempos tão difíceis, saber que as coisas entre nós não vão_ _bem..._'.

– Nós não éramos amigos quando eu o encontrei no – Harry engoliu o bolo que se formou em sua garganta. -...No fundo do lago.

– Mas aquilo foi um – a Voz de Hermione falhou, e ela ouviu a próxima palavra dela escorregar por seus lábios como se tivesse medo dela. – Erro?

– Não – Harry disse outra vez.

Ele o olhou implorando, como se ela pudesse fazer ele mudar de idéia. Ela estava olhando para as chamas distraído.

– Eu nunca tive ninguém antes de Hogwarts – ele disse a ela e sua voz parecia diminuir a cada palavra. – E então eu vim para cá, e eu conheci você e Ron, e éramos você, Ron e eu. Só que depois passou a ser apenas você e Ron, que parecia não haver mais lugar para mim. Mas eu o conheci também em Hogwarts, e algumas vezes quando nós brigávamos... eu não tinha _percebido_ que era uma constante, eu não pensava sobre isso... era apenas eu e ele.

Ele cerrou sua mandíbula.

Hermione apertou suas mãos uma na outra até que os ossos estalaram. Ele não havia pensado nisso, não havia pensado sobre a vida de Harry antes e como algo tão simples como atenção dirigida à sua pessoa poderia significar para ele. Quanto de atenção individual ele gostaria de ter.

O fogo que ajudara a transformar a rivalidade entre as casas em uma guerra no terceiro ano, espirais de tensões centradas em uma crescente hostilidade. O modo que Harry, que não gostava de se vangloriar em cima de outros, tinha apontado para a face horrorizada de Malfoy em seus primeiro ano como se a vitória sobre ele fosse alguma coisa para ser celebrada, uma coisa a ser saboreada.

O modo como, no quarto ano, os estudantes corriam quando ele pegavam suas varinhas, e as apontavam um contra o outro, apenas por causa dos olhares que trocavam e Hermione sentia que ela deveria saber...

– Eu sinto falta disso mais do que qualquer coisa – Harry estava dizendo num tom beligerante que os homens usam, quando encaram com raiva sua própria dor. – Eu o quero de volta. Eu não consigo suportar... ficar sozinho outra vez.

Hermione mordeu seus lábios para não chorar.

– Você não está sozinho – ela disse o assegurando.

Harry olhou a de novo, dessa vez apenas de relance.

– Não é isso que eu queria dizer – ele disse, mas não parecendo confortável.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça para ele não a ver lutar contra aquelas vergonhosas lagrimas. Ela tinha ficado tão feliz, sentindo-se tão tranqüila, pensando que as coisas iriam voltar ao normal agora que Malfoy era inimigo outra vez. Mas as coisas não iriam voltar ao normal, ela entendia agora, Malfoy nunca havia ignorado ele antes, nunca tinha desviado de seus caminho para não passar perto dele antes e talvez as coisas tinham sido normais. Agora ela entendia e pior, agora Harry entendia, e isso o estava destruindo.

– Harry, eu sinto muito – ela disse baixinho. – Eu tenho que ir.

Ela levantou-se em um salto e correu até a porta, seus movimentos pareciam estranhamente desajeitados, pois ela batia contra os moveis enquanto corria. Ela nem sabia para onde estava indo até ela se encontrar dirigindo-se para as masmorras.

Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo ali até que viu Malfoy em pessoa desfilando pelo corredor com os seus dois trogloditas atrás de si. Então ela... ainda não sabia o que fazer.

Porém ela estava muito mais dolorosamente consciente disso.

Lá estava ele, detestável como sempre havia sido, assim como ela sempre o havia visto. Sorrindo mordaz e olhando friamente – acompanhado por aqueles dois gorilas atrás dele, mas talvez ele não fosse o mesmo, já que não havia veneno em seus olhos, nenhum rancor por ela ser amiga de Harry, apenas indiferença como se ela fosse Neville e...

_'Isso significa algo?_', ela pensou.

– Granger – ele disse friamente. – Você está _perdida_?

Ela hesitou e tentou analisá-lo. Ela não queria entendê-lo, ela queria odiá-lo, mas ele não o podia fazer... pelo bem de Harry.

Mas poderia alguém que tão bruscamente se retirou da vida de Harry, se importaria com algo que ela tivesse a dizer? Se alguém fosse capaz desse tipo de tão fria indiferença...

Ele não se importava com Harry. Ela não acreditava nisso. Ela nunca conseguiria magoar alguém com quem ela se importasse.

Era inútil tentar trazê-lo de volta para Harry.

– Não – ela respondeu friamente. – Eu estava procurando por alguém que não está aqui.

Hermione se virou e tomou o caminho contrário, até a entrada do Salão Principal, já passava da hora de recolher, fora estupidez ir até lá, ela não sabia o que estava pensando e...

Ela ouviu um barulho...

Estava vindo do escuro corredor a sua direita. _Era provavelmente algum aluno bagunçando o escritório de Snape_, ela disse a si mesma, ela devia ir lá e dar-lhe um pouco de disciplina, mas primeiro ela ergueu sua varinha e comandara: _Lummos_. Ela podia ouvir o tremido de sua voz e o batimento do seu coração.

Ela não devia ter vindo sozinha.

A luz tremia igual a sua mão e ela apertou mais a varinha, desejando com imensa paixão pelo conforto de coisas normais como lâmpadas trouxas e um interruptor nos corredores iguais os de sua casa. A luz mostrou o estreito corredor de pedra a sua frente, grandes blocos de pedras cinzas apareciam até onde ia a fraca luz.

Então a luz mostrou algo, e por um segundo ela não tinha idéia do que era, mas seu coração já batia freneticamente.

Havia um brilho de luz sobre os pêlos, e ela pensou, '_Igual quando a Câmara Secreta foi aberta, tenho doze anos e amedrontada outra vez_'.

A varinha foi a chão com um grito que ela não acreditava que tinha sido dela.

Passos se aproximaram rapidamente e ela foi agarrada por mãos fortes em seus braços, a virando, e a garganta dela doía e alguém a suportava em pé.

Olhos pálidos sérios embaixo de cabelos claros. _Malfoy_, ela pensou, tentando pensar coerente através do pânico.

– Granger – ele disse em tom urgente. – Granger! O que é isso?

– É... é um gato - ela forçou a sair, recusando precisar de apoio, recusando a se deixar abater. – É... Madame Norrra deve ter sido petrificada, igual quando a Câmara Secreta...

'_Pare'_, ela disse a si mesma.

Com uma mão segurando o braço dela, ele levantou sua varinha e disse "Lummos", em um tom meio tremido iguala ao dela quando ela havia pronunciado essa mesma palavra.

Crabbe e Goyle estavam atrás dele, em ambos os rostos estava uma mascara de horror. Goyle, estava olhando e quando sua face relaxou levemente, ele caminhou a frente e disse:

– Ela está certa. É apenas Madame Norrra...

Hermione não conseguia olhar para trás ou ela... ela já conseguia ver tudo. A mandíbula de Malfoy estava apertada, e quando ela sem nenhum embaraço segurou o braço dele percebeu que ele ficou rígido.

Ele conseguiu passar pelo terror e pronunciar as palavras que ela não gostaria nem de pensar, enquanto mais passos aproximavam rápidos atrás deles.

– Essa não é a Madame Norrra – ele disse. – E ela não foi petrificada.

**Xxxxxxx **

Harry nunca se lembrou de tudo claramente depois. Estava apenas andando, irritado por Gina insistir em acompanhá-lo, e então andando rápido porque Hermione poderia estar em qualquer lugar e ele não a queria perguntando para onde ele estava indo, e então ouviu algo como um grito e então estava _correndo_...

Gina vinha atrás dele, passos rápidos e leves, e o primeiro grito dela vindo com o som de alguém caindo pesadamente.

Harry viu que tinha sido Goyle, ainda respirando rapidamente mesmo agora estando de quatro sobre suas mãos e joelhos. E ele sentiu um leve senso de incredibilidade quando viu Draco, com um braço quase em volta de Hermione.

Todas as informações vieram em pequenos pedaços, o atingindo como se fantasmas o atravessassem.

A mão de Crabbe apertando um ombro de Draco, e a mão que Draco segurava a varinha estava descansando sobre a de Crabbe em um gesto de proteção. Seu rosto estava mais pálido que o normal e ele parecia assustado, mas manteve sua voz firme quando disse:

– Essa não é a Madame Norrra – ele disse. – E ela não foi petrificada.

E tinha um gato morto no chão.

Podia apenas estar escuro e o constante medo e a memória da Câmara Secreta que causou a ruído feito por Goyle e o choramingo que Gina estava fazendo atrás dele, mas ele viu o rosto pálido de Hermione. Ele viu o olhar duro de Draco, que fingia ter força o suficiente para suportar os outros.

Eles sabiam.Ele sentiu as mãos de Gina o puxarem de volta, mas ele moveu-se à frente para fora do alcance dela. A luz vinda da varinha de Draco estava atrás dele e ele continuou porque ninguém mais o faria, e ele pensou '_Eu não posso fazer isso'_, mas ele podia. Ele tinha que fazer.

Ele ia pensando nisso e lembrou-se de um feitiço ensinado a ele alguns meses atrás, as palavras que Sirius e Lupin usaram tão facilmente anos atrás na Casa dos Gritos...

Harry pronunciou as palavras quase que num tom de desafio.

– In Veterem Revolvaris Figuram.

Uma luz azul clara brilhou.

Professora McGonagall apareceu morta no chão.

Harry não se mexeu, mas ele olhou para os outros quando Crabbe gemeu em desespero. Goyle andava para trás.

Nem Draco e nem Hermione fizeram nenhum som, mas ela tinha escondido seu rosto no ombro de Draco. Draco olhava para Harry, o rosto jovem em choque, mas os olhos ainda firmes.

Harry foi capaz de olhar de novo após um minuto. Os grampos dos cabelos de McGonagall tinham caído e brilhavam a luz, que caia diretamente sobre os olhos abertos dela.

O grito de Gina era alto e puro como medo, e ele continuou até todo mundo vir e ver.

Xxxxxxx

**Nota do Grupo:**

**Esse cap foi repostado porque faltava uma grande parte dele.**

**Eu sei que muitos reclamam da demora, mas entendam que cada cap dessa fic tem mais de 30 paginas e não é todo mundo que tem tanto tempo disponivel.**

**Mas fiquem alegres, pois já tenho comigo o cap 14 pronto e logo irei posta-lo.**

**Obrigada mais uma vez,**

**Anna Malfoy - Os Tradutores**


	14. Sombra de Nós Mesmos

**OBSERVAÇÃO: QUEM AINDA NÃO RELEU CAP 13, LEIA DE NOVO PORQUE FOI INCLUIDA A PARTE QUE FALTAVA NO CAP. SEM LÊ-LO NÃO TEM COMO ENTENDER ESSE CAP!**

**Nome Original:** Underwater Light

**Autora: **Maya

**Tradutora 01: **Ameria Black

**Tradutora 02: **BlackPhoenixPotter

**Tradutora 03: **Anna-Malfoy

**Beta 01: **Nicolle Snape

**Beta 02: **Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Sombras de Nós Mesmos **

_Pessoas na escuridãoo, eles não sabem o que fazer_

_Eu tinha uma pequena lanterna, mas isso foi perdido também _

_Eu estou esticando a minha mão. Eu espero que você também esteja._

_Eu apemas quero estar na escuridão com você.

* * *

_

Três dias depois da morte da Profa. McGonagall, Dumbledore se dirigiu à Ordem Juvenil.

— Não restam dúvidas — disse ele. — Há um inimigo entre nós, e ele não vai parar os assassinatos.

Todos estavam sentados aglomerados em volta da mesa, os sonserinos ligeiramente isolados, como sempre. Harry olhou para todas as faces pálidas e de aparência amassada e sentiu aquela onde familiar de raiva e desolação.

_Eu não posso deixar isso continuar. Eu não vou._

— Nas palavras de um de nossos aurores... — Dumbledore quase sorriu, mas a tentativa falhou. — Vigilância constante deve ser exercida. Minerva era leal, forte e cautelosa, e ainda assim ela foi pega desprevenida indo para as masmorras. Devemos ser ainda mais cuidadosos e ainda mais unidos para descobrirmos o inimigo e expulsá-lo.

A maioria das pessoas estava só absorvendo agradecidamente as palavras dele. O rosto de Hermione estava cheio de atenção desesperada. Hannah Abbot estava chorando de novo e Padma Patil estava fitando Draco de um jeito acusador.

— Nós fomos seriamente abalados. Não vou ocultar isso de vocês — disse Dumbledore. — Mas ninguém precisa se desesperar. Estou totalmente confiante de que podemos pegar esse assassino. Tenho confiança total em todos vocês. Sei que nenhum de vocês vai descansar num mundo onde o assassino de Minerva McGonagall está livre.

Exceto pelo assassino, que é um de nós.

Os sonserinos estavam tão pálidos e chocados quanto os outros, mas seus rostos enquanto escutavam Dumbledore eram impassivos. Todos os demais notaram isso também.

— Se qualquer um de vocês ver ou suspeitar de alguma coisa, a minha porta está aberta — Dumbledore continuou e se inclinou para frente. — Qualquer coisa. Fiquem descansados, acredito que será bom para vocês.

Seus olhos cintilaram confortavelmente para Denis Creevey, que estava pálido e tinha desmaiado quando ouviu sobre McGonagall. Então ele saiu.

Quando Dumbledore tinha ido embora e só restava o Conselho Juvenil, Lupin sugeriu novas medidas de precaução.

— A sugestão do Sr. Malfoy de formar pares para trabalhar nos projetos foi excelente, mas está claramente comprometida — disse ele. — Eu sugiro novos pares e discrição a ponto de ninguém que não seja do par saber no quê eles estão trabalhando. Já que as pessoas parecem falar dentro de suas casas, eu sugiro outra medida de precaução: os pares devem ser intercasas.

— Eu fico com a Granger.

Harry olhou para Draco do outro lado da mesa. Ele tinha falado rápido numa voz rígida e não olhou para trás.

— Srta. Granger — Lupin falou levemente. — Alguma objeção em ser o par do Sr. Malfoy?

— Não — Hermione respondeu em voz baixa. Harry estava espantado e Draco olhou surpreso por ela ter concordado também. Lupin acenou como se estivesse tudo acertado.

— Algum outro voluntário?

— Eu fico com Terry Boot — disse Blaise Zabini, inclinando a cabeça para trás para dar a Terry um olhar avaliador.

Terry virou seu pergaminho.

— Eu preferiria ficar com Harry Potter, na verdade.

Harry se espantou ainda mais. Ele mal conhecia Terry, e o que sabia — _obcecado por livros, sorrisos demais para Draco_ — ele não gostava.

Terry deu um sorrisinho para ele.

— Se estiver tudo bem, é claro.

— Hum, tudo bem. — Ele precisava de alguém inteligente. Ele queria fazer a diferença, e se Draco e Hermione não estavam mais disponíveis — _oh, maldito seja, Draco_ —, Terry Boot faria. Ele definitivamente não chegaria perto de Blaise Zabini.

— Eu vou, er... — Susan Bonés corou. — Eu fico com Blaise Zabini.

Zabini deu um olhar malévolo para ela.

— Em seus sonhos.

Lupin acenou com a cabeça e colocou-os juntos. Hannah pareceu um pouco intimidada quando foi colocada com Padma, mas provavelmente estava feliz por ela não ser da Sonserina.

Harry olhou em volta da mesa para todos os pares errados. O que eles iriam pensar? O que eles poderiam pensar, para ser mais claro?

A Profa McGonagall estava morta e Harry ainda não tinha idéia de como vingá-la. Um tipo de grupo de estudo com Terry Boot pareceu tão inadequado que ele teria gritado.

Quando um monte de gente chegou à cena naquela noite e Ron tinha tirado Hermione firmemente de Draco, Harry tinha se aproximado dele. Ele só queria trocar umas poucas palavras, um pouco de conforto, algo como uma reconciliação para amenizar isso tudo. Alguém para entender a raiva que amedrontaria outras pessoas, alguém para entendê-lo.

A boca de Draco enrijeceu e ele disse "Estou ocupado, Potter" numa voz forçada.

Ele não tinha sido capaz de falar com ele desde então. Estavam ambos ocupados, falando com outras pessoas, confortando pessoas e tentando organizar grupos de alunos em pânico. Mas ele estava carregando uma quantidade doentia de miséria e raiva e a diretora de sua casa estava morta e era tudo tão injusto e Draco nem falava com ele. Ele queria descontar em alguém, mas não seria justo tampouco.

Harry respirou fundo, deu um pequeno sorriso de encorajamento a Hannah Abbott e sentiu seu coração bater muito rápido, quase doendo, quando pegou Draco olhando para ele.

— Quer me encontrar na biblioteca às seis, Granger? — ele inquiriu.

Hermione acenou. Harry desviou o olhar.

xxxxxxxx

Hermione não gostava de fazer as coisas quando tinha sérias dúvidas sobre se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ela foi para a biblioteca sem certeza do que estava fazendo lá e lutando contra o desejo de virar as costas e correr.

Ela realmente ressentia Malfoy ter escolhido o seu santuário para se encontrarem. Era para ela estar segura na biblioteca! Era o seu lugar, sempre cheio de outros alunos sérios que nunca a perturbavam e ela ia lá para descansar.

Ele provavelmente sabia disso. Maldito!

Mas ela concordara em ser parceira dele. Ela teria preferido muito mais Padma Patil, que era tão inteligente quanto e muito menos significativa, mas ele a tinha escolhido, e vindo de Malfoy, era quase um elogio. E ela lembrou de se segurar nele aterrorizada, e dele se segurar nela de volta. Ela nunca tinha acreditado que Malfoy faria aquilo.

Então ela tinha sucumbido sentimentalmente, e agora ela estava sobrecarregada com o loiro maldito pelo resto do seu último ano.

Hermione manteve a cabeça erguida e foi até a mesa onde Malfoy estava, a cabeça curvada sobre alguns pergaminhos. Ela notou que ele estava usando uma pena de águia, o que era puro exibicionismo.

— Ah, Granger — disse ele com seu sorrisinho desagradável. — Você demorou.

— Eu estou ocupada lá na torre — ela respondeu curta e viu a expressão dele mudar gradualmente. Ela expulsou os pensamentos sobre a Profa. McGonagall de sua cabeça, sufocando horror e medo, e se concentrou nas fibras de madeira da mesa à sua frente.

— Bem, como temos que decidir o nosso projeto, achei que seria inteligente começar discutindo eventos recentes e como lidar com eles — disse Draco.

— Certo.

Hermione estava surpresa e satisfeita com essa aproximação metódica. Sempre gostava que seus parceiros de estudo fossem bons planejadores. Quase se esqueceu de não sorrir para Malfoy.

— Eu acho que, antes de tudo, o Conselho Juvenil, e possivelmente toda a Ordem Juvenil, devia dar uma olhada nessa Somnasieve que o Potter falou, aquela em que McGonagall colocou os sonhos do Potter.

Hermione sentiu um flash de dor súbita ao ouvir o nome dela e respirou fundo ríspida e indignada. _Não na frente do Malfoy. Não perca o controle na frente do Malfoy._

— Claro que não! São os sonhos particulares do Harry. Uma multidão não tem o _direito_ de vê-los...

A voz de Malfoy foi fria.

— A Profa McGonagall talvez tenha sido morta porque sabia de alguma coisa. Essa coisa pode estar nesses sonhos, então todo mundo tem que vê-los e dar a nós uma chance maior de descobrir o que é. Nós não temos absolutamente tempo nenhum para considerar os sentimentos pessoais de ninguém se queremos ganhar essa guerra.

— E sobre o fato das pessoas terem direito de privacidade? — Hermione exigiu, tentando manter sua voz escandalizada baixa e achando isso difícil.

— Ah, e sobre isso? — Malfoy desdenhou. — Os trouxas não inventaram direitos das pessoas? Quer que eu deixe um assassino e seqüestrador escapar por causa dos seus escrúpulos trouxas?

Hermione forçou-se a baixar a voz de novo.

— Eu quero que você preste atenção nessa sua boca nojenta — disse a ele friamente. — Era para nós sermos parceiros.

Malfoy parecia entediado.

— Não fique chateada, Granger. Bastões e pedras...

— Podem quebrar os seus ossos, Malfoy, se você não tomar cuidado.

Hermione contraiu-se por reflexo, e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Malfoy tinha dado um salto ao som daquela voz alta e desafiadora e estava fitando os olhos chispando de raiva de Harry.

Com o que eles estavam tão _bravos_?

— Nos falamos sobre isso, Malfoy — Harry disse rápido, vermelho de raiva. — Eu te disse que era mesquinhos e cruel, e você concordou. Só porque nos brigamos não significa que você tem uma licença para não usar o seu cérebro, para parar de agir como uma pessoa decente.

Hermione queria esconder sua expressão desolada, mas continuou assistindo. As linhas de ambos os corpos deles estavam tão esticadas como cordas de arco.

— Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em agir como uma pessoa decente, seu hipócrita miserável — retrucou Malfoy.

O brilho dos olhos de Harry parecia alívio.

— Isso é besteira! Você só está falando assim porque está se revoltando contra tudo sobre o que falamos, e isso é idiota! Você sempre cai fora para livrar a cara, você sempre age como um completo convencido...

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim! — Malfoy gritou. Ele se acalmou logo no espaço entre duas fungadas, arfando, e falou mais devagar. — E o que acha do jeito que você está agindo? Não sabia que esses projetos são secretos? E mesmo assim estava ouvindo... Eu diria que esse é o comportamento de um _espião_...

Madame Pince está indo em direção a eles já ralhando, mas ambos estavam além de ouvirem-na.

— Como ousa! — Harry rugiu, empurrando Draco numa estante.

A biblioteca inteira estava olhando, e Hermione só podia morder o lábio enquanto Harry cerrava os punhos e ambos encolheram os ombros preparados para violência, curvados para bloquearem o resto do mundo.

— Por que diabos você teve que insinuar uma coisa dessas? — Harry explodiu, seus olhos cavando buracos na cara de Malfoy. — Eu sei que você não acredita, eu sei. Por que você tem que ficar atacando...

— Que merda você está fazendo!

— Eu só estou atacando porque você não me escuta! — Harry rosnou, e continuou rosnando para Malfoy, e Malfoy se adiantou para poder zombar da cara de Harry. — Por que você não pode parar de ser tão terrível e...

Malfoy reagiu de repente, empurrando-o maldosamente.

— Por que não me deixa sozinho! — foi quase um grito.

— Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, 20 pontos dos dois!

Os meninos finalmente notaram Madame Pince, mas quase não se distraíram. Harry parecia que teria gostado de quebrar os ossos de Malfoy. Madame Pince na verdade teve que segurar ambos pelos cotovelos e arrastá-los para fora da biblioteca. Enquanto estavam sendo varridos, o braço de Malfoy tocou o de Harry, e ele deu um salto como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico.

Hermione juntou seus pergaminhos e penas de qualquer jeito na mochila e correu atrás deles, ouvindo um pedaço do sermão de Madame Pince enquanto ela os botava para fora da biblioteca.

— Que comportamento! Nunca na minha vida...

Eles obviamente não estavam ouvindo, só olhando um para o outro com fúria concentrada e destilada até a porta bater atrás de Madame Pince.

Hermione se aplainou na parede, fingindo ser invisível.

— Como você acha que eu me sinto — Harry disse em voz baixa, — com você dizendo essas coisas, como você...

— Bem, como você acha que eu... — Malfoy parou de gritar. Ele ficou parado tenso por um momento, e então sua boca se curvou maliciosamente. — Só me deixe em paz — disse ele. — É tudo que eu quero. Na verdade eu e a Granger nos importamos com o trabalho que temos que fazer para a guerra.

— Você... — as mãos de harry se curvaram. Seu rosto estava cheio de tristeza carrancuda. — Eu me importo.

Malfoy se desvencilhou, dando meia volta sem mais palavra e atravessou o corredor altivamente. Hermione olhou desesperada para Harry, que estava afastando-se dela com um olhar de infelicidade feroz e privada, e então, por um motivo totalmente incerto para ela mesma, correu atrás de Malfoy.

Ele irrompeu numa classe e atirou uma cadeira na parede. Ficou parado no meio da sala, ainda com a respiração acelerada, e ela hesitou no portal e se perguntou se ele estava instável. Definitivamente ficaria muito satisfeita em estuporá-lo.

Malfoy olhou para ela, não parecendo surpreso por ela ter seguido-o. Ela notou que seu maxilar estava fechado, seus dentes cerrados, e se preparou para o que estivesse vindo.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos com força desnecessária.

— Peço desculpas, Granger — disse entre dentes. — Eu sei que te escolhi para trabalhar comigo e que é minha responsabilidade não deixar minha atitude interferir no que temos que fazer.

Hermione fitou-o.

— Você vai ser educado comigo? Sei lá, Malfoy. Você tem essa capacidade?

Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas e quase sorriu largamente para ela. Era muito bizarro.

— Eu não chegaria a ponto de ser educado — disse ele. — Eu estava pensando não intensiva e declaradamente ofensivo.

— Repito, você tem essa capacidade?

— Eu posso acabar sendo um parceiro bem quieto.

Hermione reparou que malfoy estava tentando convencê-la de que tinha o próprio controle, o que era muito pouco, considerando que ela tinha acabado de vê-lo atirando móveis. Ela também reparou que ele estava sendo um pouco gentil, e não tinha pensado nele como um maldito desgraçado nos últimos cinco minutos.

Algo tinha que ser feito.

— Bem, estou feliz que Harry te convenceu.

— Potter não tem nada a ver com isso — disse ele direto. — Ele pode muito bem parar de me encher o saco.

Hermione apertou a varinha.

— Ele está te enchendo o saco porque quer atrair a sua atenção — informou-o. — Você devia saber disso.

_Você estragou tudo, seu chato desdenhoso. Não vamos fingir que você não incomodou-o por seis anos._

— Tudo o que eu quero é ficar em paz — Malfoy exclamou. — E, não tenha um enfarte ou coisa do tipo, Granger, mas nesse caso você não está a par dos fatos!

Hermione respirou fundo de novo. Era verdade, e ela não sabia bem como as coisas tinham acontecido. Malfoy, embora parecesse totalmente improvável, poderia ser inteiramente inocente. Ele não estava agindo como alguém cujos planinhos cruéis tinham dado certo.

— Tem razão. Não... é da minha conta.

Malfoy piscou.

— Eu nunca achei que fosse ouvir essas palavras de você, Granger.

Hermione arriscou sorrir.

— Bem, eu nunca achei que fosse ouvir desculpas de você, Malfoy.

Isso era quase uma conversa civilizada. Era estranho.

— Bem. Como eu disse, tenho que fazer o nosso trabalho em dupla possível. Eu não posso ser impecavelmente desagradável. — Malfoy parecia emburrado, como se ser condenado ao comportamento educado fosse um fardo enorme.

— Seria uma boa mudança para você — Hermione disse enérgica. — É uma trégua então?

Malfoy olhou para ela, os olhos arregalados e assustados.

— Só até o final da guerra. Depois eu mato você e todos os seus amigos mestiços.

Hermione e encarou. Malfoy sorriu de orelha a orelha.

— Desculpe, eu não pude resistir — ele disse. — O seu olhar não tem preço.

— Malfoy! Não é engraçado!

O idiotinha quase surtou. Um sorriso ainda brincava em seus lábios quando ele deixou a cena de seu crime da escrivaninha, e ele estava num humor bom o suficiente para se oferecer para carregar a bolsa de Hermione enquanto passavam pelo corredor.

— Obrigado, mas eu posso fazer isso sozinha — Hermione disse seca.

— Parece que você carrega mochilas enormes por hobby, mas eu achei que podia muito bem oferecer. Eu sempre fui um cavalheiro.

Hermione gargalhou. Malfoy pareceu ofendido.

Natalie McDonald, passando por lá, olhou assustada para eles, então olhou admirada para Malfoy. Hermione ia ter que falar com aquela menina depois.

Ela achava que os jeans de Malfoy atraíam a atenção não porque ele fosse, objetivamente, atrativo, mas porque ele os usava como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa proibida e ousada.

Então ela reparou que tinha considerado o problema dos jeans de Malfoy de verdade, e se sentiu vagamente suja.

— Olha, Granger — Malfoy hesitou, o que era raro o suficiente para que Hermione olhasse para ele curiosa. Ele estava franzindo a testa ligeiramente, como se pensando. — Eu estava pensando... Você gostaria de ir ao meu quarto algumas noites? Eu...

— O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso — Hermione perguntou horrorizada.

Ele sorriu. Todo o sangue se concentrou no rosto de Hermione quando ela se deu conta de que ele estava falando sério.

Maldito!

— Eu não acredito na sua _coragem,_ Malfoy — retrucou ela, e pela segunda vez na sua vida, deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

Então voltou altivamente para a torre da Grifinória.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry caminhou em volta do lago com o vento açoitando sua face, e infelicidade num pequeno nó sob suas costelas, e uma sensação estranha de alívio amenizando a dor de cabeça que vinha tendo há dias. Pelo menos ele tinha conseguido relaxar um pouco, sido capaz de colocar para fora e não se preocupar, e pelo menos Draco tinha reagido. Ele odiava isso, mas tinha se sentido vivo, e se aquilo era tudo o que podiam ter, então queria mais _agora_.

Isso não era saudável.

Ele não queria. Não queria. Ele queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes.

Ele realmente não queria voltar para a torre da Grifinória. Sentia que explodiria de frustração se ficasse lá algum tempo. Desde a morte de McGonagall que a torre estava em constante agitação, e ele não parava de encontrar pessoas chorando e tentando confortá-las, pessoas olhando para ele procurando respostas e encorajamento e não ter nenhum dos dois para oferecer. Fazia-o querer quebrar coisas. Não, fazia-o querer quebrar _Voldemort_, acabar com ele de alguma maneira e fazê-lo pagar por tudo.

Ele tinha passado a última noite conversando com Neville. Hoje cedo na sala comunal, Ginny tinha se jogado em cima dele e começado a chorar, e ele tinha dado tapinhas no seu ombro, tão gentil e desajeitadamente quanto tinha falado com Neville. Ele não era bom nisso; ele era bom em enfrentar o que tinha que ser enfrentado; estava numa armadilha, queria agir, e queria gritar sua fúria para Draco e que Draco gritasse de volta para ele que ele era um idiota, então ele finalmente descansaria, ainda encostado em Draco e falando e não se sentindo muito responsável.

Harry chutou uma pedra com força no lago e viu a Lula se revirar em protesto sob a superfície turva da água.

Harry deu um olhar penetrante para ela.

— Coitada de você — murmurou, antes de reparar que estava falando com uma lula e talvez estivesse ficando irremediavelmente insano.

Ele deu uma olhada na elevação ameaçadora de pedra que era Hogwarts, e então para a luzinha na janela da cabana de Hagrid. Deixou o lago e foi em direção a ela.

Fazia séculos que não visitava Hagrid. Sentiu seu espírito se iluminar conforme se aproximava da porta. Hagrid não esperaria nada dele, Hagrid tinha sido seu primeiro amigo no mundo...

Hagrid abriu uma fresta da porta, parecendo muito embaraçado.

— Ah... Oi, Harry — disse numa voz meio preocupada.

Harry olhou para ele com os olhos semicerrados.

— Hum... oi? Posso entrar?

— Bem, claro — Hagrid respondeu, abrindo a porta mais um pouquinho. — É só que... Bem, não é uma boa hora, entende?

A idéia terrível de que podia ter interrompido Hagrid e Madame Máxime veio a Harry de súbito e impediu-o de pensar em qualquer outra possibilidade.

— É que o jovem Malfoy está aqui — Hagrid terminou desajeitado.

— Ah — disse Harry.

— E eu sei que vocês brigaram de novo, então achei que você não quisesse vê-lo...

Outra briga porque, é claro, tudo o que Harry e Draco faziam era brigar, e ninguém podia esperar que a amizade durasse, e era tudo. A expressão de Hagrid ainda era de preocupação e bem-intencionada, e Harry sentiu outra onda de desolação.

— Não — disse com esforço. — Quero dizer, eu quero vê-lo, tudo bem...

— Ah, bem — Hagrid sorriu com alegria. — Isso é bom, não é?

Ele escancarou a porta e Harry o seguiu para a sala de estar, onde fogo crepitava na lareira. Madame Máxime estava lendo um livro com cavalos dentuços na capa, o bebê estava sentado no tapete sacudindo o que parecia ser um chocalho e a janela estava escancarada, a cortina sendo abanada pelo vento.

Draco fora embora.

— Ah, é o 'Arry — disse Madame Máxime com um sorriso fraco e incerto. — Me perrguntei o que levarria Drraco a sairr ton preciptadament. Ele norrmalment tem maneirras muito boas parra un garroto inglês...

— Ele tem vindo aqui às vezes — Hagrid contou a Harry. — Gosta de brincar com o bebê e bater um papo com Olímpia. Para ser honesto, acho que ele está muito sobrecarregado.

_Ele e o resto do mundo_, Harry pensou. Achou a preocupação na voz de Hagrid tocante e amargamente irônica e, Deus, Draco estava infeliz e ele não podia nem falar com ele.

— Ah — disse de novo, desamparado.

Hagrid olhou fixamente para ele, seus olhos de besouro preocupados.

— Eu falei um pouco com ele desde que você o trouxe algumas vezes. Ele não é má companhia — disse. — Acho que todos nós fomos um pouco duros com ele. Agora não é hora de brigar, Harry. Você não pode fazer as pazes com ele?

Harry olhou para o carpete, odiando cada fibra dele. Nunca tinha tido nada contra carpetes.

— Eu queria poder — disse finalmente, sua voz soando carrancuda até para ele. — Ele não vai falar comigo.

xxxxxx

Ginny abraçou os joelhos, pressionando o rosto contra a janela. Tinha observado Harry andar em volta do lago até escurecer, mas agora não podia saber se ele ainda estava lá. Queria saber o que ele estava planejando.

Ela desejou que ele voltasse. Achou que dormiria melhor se ele estivesse de volta à torre. Continuou tendo pesadelos com aquela noite, com escuridão e terror, e Hermione quase desabando e até Harry desamparado e a Profa. McGonagall... Ela continuava gritando. Era comum no dormitório acordar gritando esses dias, então ninguém ligava muito, mas Ginny ligava. Ela queria ficar melhor, se sentir segura.

Tinha se sentido segura mais cedo, quando desmaiara e Harry a segurara. Ele não estava assustado como todo mundo.

— Ginny, está escuro lá fora. Desista.

Ginny olhou para Dean, sentada à janela com um olhar de preocupação. Abraçou seus joelhos mais forte.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Você não vai conseguir ver Harry — Dean disse gentilmente, se sentando ao seu lado.

— Eu só estava... — Ginny parou e olhou para Dean, procurando um conforto silencioso. Ele sempre tinha oferecido-lhe, mas estava distante agora, sofrendo e não totalmente confiável.

— Eu sei — disse a ela. — Eu entendo. É que, Ginny, faz meses que eu tenho tentado entender. Estou ficando tão cansado.

Ele falou baixo, de um jeito exausto de quem não exige nada, e Ginny não entendeu por que sua garganta travou. Ela o fitou, e então tentou falar.

— Não sei o que você quer dizer.

Sua voz soou fria e pequena. Ela sentiu frio.

— Você estava bem antes disso tudo começar a acontecer. Você estava melhor que bem. Bonita, e tão viva... e nós estávamos juntos, e isso era certo.

Dean olhou par ao chão enquanto falava. Ginny o fitou aflita.

— Ah, Dean, mas eu expliquei... É Harry... Tem que ser Harry.

— Merda! — Dean disse tão alto que Ginny pulou. — Não tem que ser Harry! Não era Harry antes das pessoas começarem a serem tiradas de Hogwarts! Era eu e você, e eu sei que você está assustada e quer ser salva, mas como que você acha que eu me sinto vendo isso? Como você acha que eu me sinto sem... Ginny, eu estou só esperando e esperando, e estou assustado também!

Ginny engoliu. Ele estava assustado e Ginny estava assustada, e queria lutar pelo bem, mas essa... essa lenta redução nos números deles, esse medo constante, essa violação do único lugar seguro que tinham... Ela se sentia tão perdida e desamparada quanto sentira quando era uma criança e teve sua mente invadida. Não podia lutar com uma coisa que não conhecia, mas Harry podia arremeter-se e derrotar inimigos que Ginny nem reconheceria. Harry era o herói, Harry não estava assustado, Harry a salvaria, e era Harry que ela amava.

— Me desculpe — disse ela com uma voz trêmula —, mas isso não muda nada.

A Profa. McGonagall tinha sido _assassinada_.

A expressão de Dean quase fez Ginnychorar.

– Você foi tão brilhante e corajosa – ele disse, sua voz baixa e sombria. – Eu sempre quis te trazer para mais perto. Você me faz rir e nós dois sempre apoiamos um ao outro...

– Eu não consigo ser apoio de ninguém! – A voz de Ginny saiu quase como um grito.

As sombras a rodeavam. Andava pelos corredores com sangue nas mãos e mensagens escritas na parede. E então, outro corredor com outro gato nele que era...

– Me desculpe - Dean disse voltando à seu eventual jeito quieto, com esforço. – Eu não tinha a intenção, mas é que... - Ele parou. – Eu te amo. Você sabe disso.

Ele se levantou.

– Não te incomodarei mais.

Ginny olhou para ele, que se afastava, sem palavras.

As outras pessoas a olhavam com curiosidade, mas a maioria se reunia perto do fogo conversando em sussurros assustados e não se dirigiram a ela. Parvati Patil andava pelo aposento parecendo incerta sobre algo.

Ginny tentou chorar sem chamar muita atenção. Ela sentia que, se ela estava se afogando, eles também se afogavam e ela queria mais do que tudo que Harry viesse e a salvasse.

**xxxxxxx**

Harry não se demorou na casa de Hagrid. Madame Maxime não parava de comentar sobre a Professora McGonagall, o que tornou toda a visita muito desagradável.

Ele ainda se sentia cansado e precisando de conforto, e com medo de tratar mal as pessoas se fosse até a Torre, decidiu ir até o quarto de Sirius. Lupin havia explicado que seria uma infração de aluno e professor se Harry o visitasse, então Sirius sempre disse para que ele fosse discreto durante as visitas.

Eles podiam não serem tão próximos quanto Harry esperava, mas ele sabia que podia confiar em Sirius.

Ele levantou o rosto quando Harry se aproximou e sua boca mudou de sua usual linha reta para um sorriso aconchegante.

– Harry – Sirius disse. – Eu esperava que você aparecesse. Como está?

Harry olhou para ele com uma infelicidade tão grande que fez Sirius levantar de uma vez.

– Pergunta idiota – ele disse simplesmente. – Vamos, sente perto do fogo. Vou te fazer um chá – ele fez uma pausa. – Posso por algo forte nele?

Harry olhou de onde Sirius o havia sentado à força. Sacudindo a cabeça, disse: "Ok".

– Ótimo – ele comentou, indo até um armário. – Não conte ao Remus – ele adicionou. – Ele teria um filho. E então teria minha cabeça num troféu.

– Deve ser interessante ver um lobisomem ter um filho – Harry apontou e Sirius deu uma risada. Harry não ouvia alguém rir em dias.

Sirius tirou do armário uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo e se aproximou com um copo, uma taça e uma chaleira que pôs no fogo. Sirius ainda parecia estranho com a rotina de cuidar da casa, fazendo coisas simples parecerem estranhas, mas Harry gostava de ver que ele tentava. Ele se sentou e olhou para Harry com seus olhos negros.

– Eu não sei se isso ajuda, mas Dumbledore acabou de me avisar que serei o novo diretor da Grifinória.

– Você! – Harry piscou. – E o Lupin?

Sirius rodou os olhos.

– Ele não aceitou. Ficava repetindo como precisava se manter neutro entre a Ordem dos jovens. Se você me perguntar, eu acho isso ridículo. Você está quase fora da escola. Você, Ron e Hermione já deviam ter entrado para a verdadeira Ordem... mas de qualquer maneira, o que há de errado comigo?

– Nada – Harry disse rapidamente. – É que eu não queria pensar em alguém no lugar da...

Ele não queria dizer o nome dela. Sirius pôs sua mão no ombro de Harry, demonstrando apoio. Mas Harry sabia que ele estava desapontado, pensando que Harry devia ter ficado felicíssimo com a escolha do diretor.

– Me desculpe – Harry disse a ele. – Isso é maravilhoso. Mesmo.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça e por um momento as linhas deixadas por Azkaban se suavizaram. Perto da luz do fogo, Harry pode imaginar como Sirius era quando mais novo. Quando Voldemort ainda não tinha estragado sua vida.

– Ao menos agora há uma chance de o Snape desaparecer – ele lembrou. – Eu não seria obrigado a discutir sobre problemas escolares com ele.

A chaleira apitou e Sirius arrumou a xícara de Harry.

– Sirius – Harry disse em voz baixa. – Snape precisa voltar. Os sonserinos precisam dele.

Sirius acrescentou o Uísque no chá.

– Bem, eu espero que ele volte. Só estava apontando aquela chance... você tem que admitir que ele é insuportável.

De acordo com o que Harry recordava, Sirius não havia ajudado para que Snape fosse melhor, mas provavelmente não teria feito diferença. Snape era impossível. E só porque Draco...

– Você parece em outro planeta, Harry – Sirius comentou, lhe entregando a xícara. – Quero dizer, eu sei que é natural e que não há muito que eu possa fazer, mas tem algo no que eu possa ajudar? Algum problema com garotas? – Sirius piscou para ele. – Eu posso te ajudar muito com isso.

– Ahm... não – Harry tomou um gole do chá, que desceu queimando. – Nenhum problema com garotas. Definitivamente nenhum.

Sirius pareceu desapontado novamente.

– Pergunto-me porque as garotas não estão se jogando sobre você – ele disse, numa terrível tentativa de animar Harry. – Quando eu e James éramos jovens, éramos bastante populares – ele concluiu, e então sorriu, parecendo perceber algo muito importante. – Ei, mas você não tem competição como eu, certo? Você não devia ser o gostosão da escola ou algo assim?

– Eu não sou o gostosão da escola – ele resmungou, sem perceber que estava vermelho. '_Por favor, por favor, Sirius, pare de falar de mulheres_...' Harry pensava.

Sirius pareceu ofendido com fato de que alguém tivesse roubado aquele título de seu afilhado.

– Quem você acha que é, então?

– Não sei... – Harry resmungou em resposta. – Acho que o Malfoy. Uhm... talvez.

Sirius engasgou.

– Draco Malfoy? – ele tentou desengasgar. – Aquele garoto exibido, convencido, protegidinho do Snape?

– Ele não é tão exibido assim... – Harry disse, por trás de sua xícara.

– Aquela cobrinha anêmica, que só vai para Hogsmead comprar roupas? É isso o que as garotas acham atraente?

Harry decidiu que aquela bebida estava muito alcoólica.

– Sim – respondeu, lembrando que garotas como Parvati estavam sempre atrás dele.

– Garotas não gostam de garotos que se preocupam muito com suas roupas e cabelo – Sirius disse, ainda não parecendo acreditar. – Sua própria mãe me disse isso.

Harry coletou aquela informação e juntou a todas as outras coisas que vinha guardando na cabeça desde que Lupin e Sirius começaram a lhe contar histórias sobre seus pais.

– Harry... você parece... triste. Olha, eu não quis... – ele parou. – Você tem ficado bem amigo desse tal Malfoy, não?

_Eu gostaria de ser bem mais que apenas um amigo, na verdade_. Harry arregalou seus olhos. Álcool demais naquele chá. Álcool demais.

– Nós brigamos – disse ao invés do que pensou.

– Bem, é a melhor coisa na verdade, Harry – Sirius parou. – Eu conhecia Lúcio muito bem. Eu o via muito em festas de família, quando ele estava noivo, na verdade. Eu era bem novo naquela época e ele não era tão mais velho, mas o homem era vil – ele batendo os dedos no vidro de seu copo. – Nunca gostei de pessoas que corressem para o lado dos mais fortes, querendo poder – Sirius esbravejou e Harry pode ver a dor da traição em seus olhos. – Não as suporto.

Ele se referia a Rabicho.

– Eu sei. Mas Draco não é assim – ele respondeu.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Oh, não? Qual foi a razão dele se tornar seu amiguinho?

– Não sei. Ele disse que era uma curiosidade mórbida – Harry quase sorriu ao se lembrar e viu o olhar surpreendido de Sirius. Harry esperava que ele não tivesse achado o sorriso suspeito. – Na verdade, acho que ele gosta de mim.

– Sonserinos malditos... ter caído na Grifinória me salvou, sabia disso? Se não fosse por isso, eu teria... Ah, você não precisa de um amigo como esse, Harry. Você está melhor sem ele.

_Então por que eu sinto tanta falta dele? _Harry pensou.

– Olhe – disse Sirius mudando abruptamente de assunto. – Eu e Remus vamos ao funeral de Minerva, se você quiser ir, nós podemos arranjar de—.

Na menção do funeral, Harry quis quebrar o copo em suas mãos, mas o pôs na mesinha, e se levantou.

– Está ficando tarde. Podemos falar disso depois?

Sirius pareceu confuso.

– Ahn... claro, Harry. Agora que sou o diretor da sua casa, nós podemos nos ver mais... se você quiser conversar, eu—.

– Sim, claro.

Harry tinha que sair dali. Ele tinha ímpetos de destruir algo e os planos do funeral de McGonagall na mesa eram o alvo mais atrativo.

– Harry, eu falo _sério._

A dor na voz de Sirius fez Harry lhe olhar. Seu padrinho lhe olhava, tentando encontrar palavras para lhe ajudar. Ele andava tão ocupado, sem tempo para se preocupar com Harry, e Harry andava tão triste, desanimado, que nenhum dos dois percebia a necessidade de atenção um do outro.

– Eu sou um padrinho horrível, que não merece perdão, Harry – Sirius admitiu, mordendo a língua. – Mas... eu te amo, e isso é um fato.

No fim, ao invés de desapontamentos ou distância, Sirius só queria estar perto dele.

Harry sorriu de uma maneira um pouco estranha.

– Eu... eu também te amo – ele disse bem rápido. – Ahn... eu, eu te vejo por aí.

O sorriso de Sirius, o que o deixava mais novo, acompanhou Harry até a porta e ao fechá-la, no fim das contas, ele se sentia melhor.

**xxxxxx**

– Passe o café – Draco ordenou, pálido e frenético.

Pansy agradavelmente se aproximou e serviu um copo a Draco. Ele a segurou pelo cotovelo.

– Sim, dê um copo de café ao homem faminto – Draco disse, sarcasticamente. – Deixe essa jarra de café aqui. Ao meu lado.

– Você é tão agradável de manhã, Draco – Draco jogou sua cabeça para trás, com dramático desespero. Pansy colocou sua mão em seu ombro, como um parente tentando dar apoio. – Não se preocupe. Você estará ótimo. Ou nós podemos mudas essas notas.

– Não me insulte – Draco disse, agressivamente, avançando pelo seu café. – Eu posso fazer isso e posso fazer muito bem.

O que obviamente devia parecer uma discreta tossida, soou como um terremoto por trás de Harry, que pulou, assustado, se virando para ver Goyle, que disse:

– Saia daqui.

– Eu estou apenas _parado_ aqui – Harry disse, ele estava apenas parado ali espiando descaradamente, mas tudo bem.

Goyle parecia obstinado e não se moveu.

– Saia daqui.

Foi quando Draco e Pansy perceberam o que estava acontecendo e olharam, mas Draco não demorou e desviou o olhar cansado.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas queimarem novamente e rapidamente se sentou, desajeitado, ao lado de Ron, a quem perguntou:

– Alguma novidade?

– Não se anime. Por que você não come algo, Harry? Hermione, você também deveria – disse Ron.

Hermione parecia cansada, brincando com uma torrada. Harry olhou para seu prato de ovos.

– Malfoy está fazendo sua Exibição Criativa de Magia – Dean disse, aparentando cansaço, do outro lado da mesa. Merlin, todos eles pareciam cansados e infelizes. – Eu fiz a minha semana passada. É importante, pois conta pontos no-

– Eu sei, Draco me disse – Harry respondeu, despreocupado, sem que Draco pudesse ouvi-lo.

Draco havia passado muito tempo planejando e comentando sobre o projeto com Harry (e também lhe arremessando bolinhas de papel), que disse que queria vê-lo, o que surpreendeu Draco, que por um segundo pareceu orgulhoso. Harry sorriu ao se lembrar disso e então o desfez.

– _Eu tenho de ser persuadido para te dar um show privado – Draco havia dito. – Agora, se você prometer que ficará impressionado..._

– _Eu não vou prometer nada – Harry tinha respondido, brincando, e Draco lhe jogou outra bolinha de papel, lhe ordenando que saísse do quarto. Harry não saiu._

E agora Draco não falava com ele e seus colegas sonserinos impediam Harry de se aproximar, e ele ficaria uma fera se não pudesse ver o projeto de Mágica Criativa de Draco.

– Dean, onde é a sala de Magia Criativa?

Dean piscou.

– No segundo andar, à direita do quadro de Madame Violeta.

– Ótimo – Harry disse e então se virou para Ron. – Eu vou faltar aula hoje, diga à Trelawney que algo horrível aconteceu comigo, ela vai adorar.

– _Harry _– começou Hermione, escandalizada, mas Harry já estava no corredor.

Ele se sentiu vivo e energético novamente ao fazer aquilo. Harry rapidamente chegou até o segundo andar e até sorriu para a Mulher Gorda ao lhe dizer a senha. Foi até seu dormitório e pegou sua capa.

Ele se sentia livre e há muitos dias ele não se sentia tão bem.

Passou por Madame Violeta e se sentou na borda de uma das janelas da sala, ainda vazia, e se preparou para ficar em silêncio.

Quando os alunos começaram a chegar, Harry viu Dean se aproximar, sentando-se numa cadeira perto da janela e percebeu que ele era o único Grifinório naquela classe, junto com alguns lufa-lufas, pois a Sonserina e Corvinal pareciam dominantes. Não era à toa que Harry havia ouvido tão pouco sobre Mágica Criativa antes de Draco lhe contar. Pelo que algumas corvinais cochichavam, um tipo de jornal estava envolvido.

Quando Malfoy entrou, não parecia que gostava muito daquilo.

– Senhor Malfoy, pode começar – disse o professor, que era Vector, para surpresa de Harry.

Draco foi até a frente da sala, ainda pálido e parecendo nervoso.

_Vamos lá, Draco. Você vai se sair muito bem._

O que o salvou foi seu inato senso de atuação. Ao perceber que tinha uma platéia, deu um sorriso convencido e fez um gesto para a porta.

Crabbe e Goyle entravam trazendo o que Harry pensou, horrorizado, ser a Penseira de McGonagall, mas então percebeu que era um Penseira qualquer.

– Senhor Malfoy?

Draco estava, ao menos por fora, calmo.

– Nós precisávamos ter uma faceta de Magia Criativa em nossos projetos, o único problema era que - eu não consegui escolher. Então destilei as memórias de meus artistas favoritos, e as juntei, o que demorou... bastante.

Um murmúrio correu a sala e Draco pegou sua varinha, e com um floreio a encostou na bacia murmurando algumas palavras.

O líquido prateado se mexeu dentro da penseira, subindo e descendo.

– Gostaria de convidar todos para vir e tocá-la – ele parecia estar adorando aquilo. – Quero que todos apreciem a minha mente ao todo.

Todos se levantaram em massa, prontos para tocar o líquido. Dean foi um dos últimos a se aproximar e Harry pensou se ia, ou não. Decidiu que ia e tocou na Penseira.

Logo, estava sentando num banco ao lado de Dean, que não parecia perceber um corpo invisível ao seu lado, mas que percebeu que o banco estava flutuando, em meio ao ar, que era... era multicolorido e estava vivo.

Harry então se lembrou de ter visto uma pintura num livro de artes de Draco que chamou sua atenção. O ar era cheio de borrões de tinta, que misturavam azul celeste com extremos de verde e um vivo e intenso dourado. Draco, que estava na frente da classe, murmurou algumas palavras e então o ar estava se _movendo_.

Uma melodia começou a tocar, vinda de lugar nenhum, com letras que falavam de amor e dor, e as partes instrumentais fizeram Harry perceber que não havia música trouxa parecida com aquela, que só podia ser canto de fadas. Frases soaram, a mais um movimento de Draco.

_...Arremesse alto sua bandeir, em direção à luz solar, com seu inscrito em alta-senha, Conquiste ou Morrerá..._

_...Não pude despertar meu coração para a alegria num mesmo tom e tudo o que eu amei, amei sozinho, então..._

_...Muito alto eu cheguei e divisões nas nuvens eu provoquei— e feitas centenas de coisas que você não é hábil de imaginar, como os que tem rodas, planei e balancei..._

_...Nenhuma música como essa eu já ouvi na escuridão da noite. De onde vem toda essa ternura?..._

Vestígios de tudo o que ele já havia lido e amado. Dos livros empilhados em seu quarto.

Talvez os outros não se sentissem assim, mas Harry estava à vontade e podia ver tudo da mente de Draco, imagens, canções, figuras...

Num flash, viu Narcisa em um raro momento de carinho, ouviu uma frase em que a voz de Pansy Parkinson era cheia de preocupação, ouvia o que pareciam as ondas batendo na areia, o som de uma tempestade chegando, e o barulho da água batendo no chão.

Por um breve momento, pensou ter visto num flash, sua própria imagem puxando o cabelo para trás.

E havia dor, uma grande onda de dor, em meio à tantas coisas lindas, gritos e fúria cega, horror, miséria, tudo passando por Harry como luz, deixando apenas a idéia de que tudo podia ter sido lindo.

A luz de um pôr do sol dourado e a escuridão com milhares de estrelas prateadas...

Harry chegou à conclusão, de uma maneira dolorosa, que ele _realmente _gostava daquele garoto insano.

Draco deixou sua mão cair ao lado do corpo, ofegante, com os olhos brilhando.

– E a cortina se fecha – disse e acenou com a varinha.

Harry se sentiu voltando, junto com os outros, para a sala de aula. Rapidamente voltou para a janela.

O sino tocou e Draco pegou suas coisas saindo da sala. A maioria parecia querer ficar para trás e comentar sobre o projeto, mas Dean também logo saiu. Harry aproveitou e foi junto, entrando depois num banheiro, guardando sua capa e correndo até Poções para chegar antes de Draco.

Harry chegou e escutou Lupin com atenção. Ron e Hermione se juntaram a ele no almoço, perguntando onde ele havia ido.

– Eu queria ver uma aula de Magia Criativa – respondeu. Hermione parecia triste e Ron parecia curioso.

– Como foi?

Harry parou e sorriu.

– Vou te dizer uma coisa, Ron. Nós devíamos termos pego essa aula.

A próxima aula devia ser Transfiguração. Os alunos ficaram na sala, falando sobre professores extras, até dar a hora da aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, a última do dia. Hagrid ensinou o que eles deviam fazer se encontrassem um Flobberworm que Harry havia enfrentado na Terceira Tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, com muitos detalhes.

Parvati parecia ligeiramente verde.

– Acho que vou vomitar.

– Você poderia me ajudar supervisionando – Draco disse para ela do outro lado da sala, e piscou para ela.

– Você está supervisionando? ­– Ron perguntou. Draco sorriu com escárnio para ele. – _Idiota_ – disse Ron murmurando. _– Idiota, idiota, idiota_.

– Bem, sim – Harry deus de ombros e Ron lhe deu um olhar traído.

Tudo o que eles tinham que fazer era estudar o livro. Não era tão ruim, embora Parvati continuasse ameaçando vomitar. No fim da aula, Harry ajudou Hagrid a arrumar tudo e ao pegar alguns livros num canto, percebeu que Draco, Crabbe e Pansy eram os últimos na sala.

– Como foi a apresentação? Não consegui falar com você no almoço – Pansy comentou.

Eles estavam indo em direção ao canto onde Harry estava e ao vê-lo, eles iriam ficar quietos. Harry viu sua bolsa por perto, pegou sua capa e a vestiu, a tempo de seguir trio.

– Foi perfeita – Draco disse, satisfeito. – Eu estava cintilante, mais que brilhante – Se virou para Crabbe. – Eu não estava? O que você achou?

– Só te vi por um minuto – Crabbe respondeu.

– Mas foi um cintilante, mais que brilhante minuto, não? – perguntou um agitado Draco.

– Claro – respondeu Crabbe.

A agitação de Draco se intensificou.

– Tudo bem. Não minta para mim, posso ver que você pensa acha. Eu estava muito nervoso, exagerei, fiz uma bagunça, tornei tudo muito teatral, eu vou ser reprovado nessa aula, oh, vergonha, ruína, desonra. É isso o que você achou?

Crabbe deu de ombros.

– O que você quiser.

– Oh, o que você sabe? – Draco esbravejou. – Você não notaria uma coisa cintilantemente brilhante, nem se isso estivesse na sua frente, na lingerie da Pansy.

Crabbe deu de ombros novamente.

– _Menos_ sobre o meu lingerie, por favor – Pansy comentou.

Harry não podia concordar mais. O trio chegou até a parede que levava até sua sala comunal. Draco sussurrou palavras que Harry não pode ouvir.

– Até quando vamos ter que sussurrar a senha? – Perguntou Pansy, irritada.

– Até quando for necessário – Draco respondeu, também irritado. – Potter tem uma capa da invisibilidade e qualquer um nessa escola também pode ter, e há outras maneiras de se fazer invisível. Você quer que entrem e nos espiem?

Harry parou, se sentindo culpado, ainda mais pelo jeito que Draco disse '_Potter'_. A porta se abriu, e Harry pensou se entrava, ou não. Decidiu entrar, logo atrás de Crabbe e sentiu a porta se fechar às suas costas.

Seguiu Draco até seu quarto, quando este parou e olhou para trás. Harry teve uma terrível sensação, pensando que ele o pudesse ver, mas Draco logo continuou a andar.

Parou de respirar quando Draco começou a tirar seu robe.

_Certo. Certo. Roupas por debaixo do robe. Agora me lembro. Pare de ser tão patético, Harry!_

Draco parecia vulnerável sem o robe, parecia menor.

Draco fez o feitiço Lumos, que iluminou seu rosto, fazendo Harry ver os círculos ao redor de seus olhos, de tão exausto que este estava. Harry teve vontade de _cuidar dele._

Do nada, Pansy entrou dizendo que trazia os papéis de arranjo do funeral da McGonagall e que precisavam achar alguém para ficar no lugar de Snape, mas que ninguém queria fazê-lo.

Draco disse que não se preocupasse, que ele mesmo faria o arranjo, e que pediria ao professor Vector para que se passasse de diretor da casa.

Pansy se aproximou, aliviada, e abraçou Draco pelas costas.

Harry sentiu inveja.

Draco virou sua cabeça para olhá-la.

– O que foi?

– Os primeiranistas estão tendo muitos pesadelos. Não se sentem mais seguros.

– Não podemos sedá-los? – Draco sugeriu brilhantemente.

Pansy riu.

– Madame Pomfrey tem essas regras chatas sobre seus métodos de medicina...

– Eu ainda acho que poderia pegar algumas poções para dormir dela. Pensarei sobre isso – Draco franziu a sobrancelha. – Até ter uma definição. Eu acho que nós podemos aterrorizar os elfos domésticos para que sirvam chocolate quente depois do café, e então eu posso aterrorizá-los os estudantes do primeiro ano com estórias de como eu ficarei irritado se as pessoas começarem a não dormir a noite.

Tensão era quase visível ao redor de Pansy. Ela começou a acariciar os cabelos de Draco com uma mão.

– Falando nisso – ela disse relutantemente. – Todos estão tão assustados. Eu começo a escutar segundas opiniões. Talvez nós pudéssemos... talvez seja hora de ir ao Professor Lupin...

– Ninguém iria aceitar isso. Eu irei explicar o assunto para as pessoas outra vez – A expressão de Draco era a expressão de um moleque mimado que não tinha a intenção de aceitar um não como resposta. – Todos verão a razão disso. Ou, sempre haverá o _Imperius_.

– Não tem graça, Draco – ela o informou, fechando a cara. – As pessoas estão com medo de voltar para casa. O verão está vindo-.

– Eles podem todos ir para a minha casa – Draco a interrompeu. – Eu organizarei tudo. Eles estarão a salvo lá, eu vou... – ele inclinou a cabeça para olhar para ela. – Oh, sim – ele disse em um tom diferente. – Carta de casa?

Pansy concordou, abraçando a si mesmo com seu braço livre.

– É mais um ultimato.

– Oh – disse Draco outra vez. – Você devia ter me dito logo. O que você espera de mim, que eu leia mente e ofereça simpatia? Sabe que eu não faço nenhum deles.

Pansy sorriu encostada na cabeça de Draco, o que só Harry viu.

– Por que, Draco? Você sempre me disse que podia fazer tudo.

– Ora, não acredite em tudo, principalmente o que jovens homens lhe dizem. É assim que boas garotas se metem em confusão – eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto. – O que a carta dizia?

– Que eu posso largar a Ordem imediatamente e voltar para casa, ou nunca mais voltar.

– O que você respondeu?

– Que eles podem ir para o inferno. Tem lugar na sua casa para mim?

– Você pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes com banho de espuma.

Pansy riu e relaxou um pouco. _O máximo que ela podia_, Harry imaginou.

– Eu vou indo agora – ela disse suavemente. –Direi ao elfos que se batam com as chaleiras. Nós precisamos de chocolate quente, isso até me animará um pouco.

Ela tirou a mão do cabelo dele, ele a pegou e sorriu para ela.

– Ei, garota – ele apertou os dedos dela confortando-a. – Você está fazendo tudo certo. Continue assim e terá um lugar reservado no harém dos Malfoy.

Ela riu, dessa vez parecendo real. Hesitou um pouco e saiu do quarto, andando com sua cabeça muita mais levantada que quando entrou.

Draco se recostou na cadeira. Simpatia e culpa recaíram sobre Harry. Ele queria chegar perto de Draco, abraçá-lo, dizer algo, e tentar confortá-lo. Mas não o fez, pois Draco não estava falando com ele e porque ele iria odiar Harry se ele o visse assim.

Harry tinha que sair dali. Pansy havia deixado a porta entreaberta, e ele passou por ela, e depois pelo salão da Sonserina, indo rapidamente até o da Grifinória.

Ao chegar lá, Neville o recebeu.

– Harry, será que pode me ajudar com esses livros de Herbologia? Essa planta aqui...

Claro. Não havia nada mais importante que isso.

– Sim. Claro.

– Obrigado. Sabia que podia contar com você – Neville sorriu.

O tempo passou e Harry mal percebeu que o salão estava vazio.

– Neville, se você ainda quer jantar, é melhor se apressar.

– Você está certo, Harry. Mas você não vem?

Depois daquele dia...

– Nah...estou sem fome.

Neville saiu e Harry tentou se concentrar nos livros, quando Ginny entrou correndo.

– Harry, tem um sonserino lá fora querendo falar com você.

Harry sorriu fascinado, sem poder evitar.

_Draco. Quem mais podia ser?_

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao descobrir que quem o esperava lá fora era _Pansy Parkinson._

**xxxxxxx**

Harry a encarou, entorpecido, e pensou que era muito estranho o tipo de gente com quem Draco andava.

Crabbe e Goyle eram duas gárgulas grosseiras sem cérebro. Zabini era ligeiramente safado e mesmo com sua boa aparência, era tão sinistro quanto os outros. Pansy era muito alta para uma garota e seus cabelos negros que caiam duramente sobre seu rosto, pareciam que a deixava mais para baixo.

O rosto de Pansy estava mais fechado do que o normal, suas sobrancelhas grossas estavam unidas e a expressão em seus olhos era indistinguivelmente alarmante.

– Potter? – ela disse com severidade.

– Ahn... oi? – se aventurou Harry, que estava um pouco perdido.

Pansy continuou parada de braços cruzados, se cara amarrada, parecendo como se fosse Harry que deveria se voluntárias a dizer algo.

Eventualmente, Harry se sentiu incomodado o suficiente pelo olhar acusatório dela para oferecer um:

– Bem, anh, tem algo em que eu, hum, possa te ajudar, Pansy?

Pansy suspirou como que surpresa por alguém tão imbecil como Harry não ter posto um fim na sua miséria.

– Sim, você pode – ela disse acidamente. – Você pode parar de fazer Draco miserável.

Harry a encarou e ela prosseguiu com sua explicação, seus olhos frios que nem gelo.

– Você sabe o tanto de merda por que ele teve que passar para começar a andar com _você_, Potter? Nós somos sonserinos. Ele aceitou tudo o que foi atirado a ele, pois pensou, por alguma estúpida razão, que você valeria a pena. Mas parece que você o desiludiu.

– Erm... – disse Harry, que certamente não iria contar a ela o que ele tinha feito.

– Eu não sei o que você fez, Potter – ela disse e ficou feliz em ouvir isso. – Tudo o que eu sei é que um dia ele chegou que nem um furacão e destruiu o se quarto. Nós não conseguíamos receber uma resposta civil dele por dias. Ele ainda está irritado e quando lhe vê nos corredores, ele congela e dá a você olhares frios. Até mesmo Crabbe e Goyle foram capazes de perceber que é sua culpa.

Pansy estava com os punhos cerrados, mas sua voz era neutra.

– Eles queriam vir aqui e te bater um pouco. Você tem sorte que eu decidi que você precisava de um toque de mulher.

O toque feminino dela parecia bastante violento.

Harry queria sair dali e pensar no que Draco tinha feito – destruído seu_ quarto_ – e o aquilo poderia significar. Mas tinha que lidar com Pansy primeiro. Além disso, ela tinha ido até lá simplesmente porque...

– Você se preocupa com ele – ele observou, quase como que refletindo

Ele se lembrou de todos os gestos de carinho que ela havia demonstrado para com Draco mais cedo. Ele teve uma súbita lembrança dela quando Draco tinha se machucado no terceiro ano, lagrimas escorrendo pelo o rosto dela.

O mesmo rosto, mais velho e mais forte, ficou ainda mais não amigável.

– Vocês grifinórios pensam que são os únicos com sentimentos? É claro que me preocupo com ele. Somos amigos desde crianças. E antes que você diga, sim, eu sou louca por ele. Eu sou apaixonada por ele desde sempre, todos sabem disso.

Harry imaginou o que ela faria se ele comentasse: _Você e eu´, _mas disse

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Pansy? – ele tentou dizer gentilmente.

Ela o olhou, mais irritada.

– Já disse. Quero que pare de fazê-lo triste. Se estiver tentando saber se sonserinos tem mesmo sentimentos, aí está. Nós temos. Nós também temos grandes ganchos de direita, que você irá conhecer, caso não faça algo para melhorar essa situação. Não me interessa se você não se importa, se pra você é só um jogo, você ainda deve isso a ele.

Harry esqueceu que estava falando com uma garota que ele não conhecia tão bem.

– Ah, vai se foder, Parkinson.

Ela o olhou, surpresa.

– Não, sério, vá para o inferno. Um jogo? O que você acha que as pessoas de outras casa são? Alienígenas? Acha que grifinórios não tem lealdade, que não podemos ser amigos de verdade? Pare de falar besteiras.

– Mas eu não-.

– Você está dizendo bobagens. Acha que Draco foi algum tipo de _experiência entre casas... _você me viu tentando falar com ele! Viu-me fazendo isso várias vezes! Como ousa vir aqui e agir como se eu não me importasse, sendo que eu _me importo_, maldição! – ele parou de gritar e encarava Pansy como se fosse começar uma guerra. Ele respirava com dificuldade.

Ela apenas o encarou.

– Você se importa com ele – ela disse.

– Sim – Harry respondeu, sua voz agora sobre controle e gélida. – Eu me importo. Então você pode pegar essa merda se sermão e marchar de volta paras as masmorras, e seu as suas idéias malucas e voltar para sua casa, sua _cadela_, porque eu _quero_ ir até ele e consertar tudo isso e continuar amigo dele, mas eu simplesmente _não posso_ e isso está me _matando_!

Pansy apenas continuou ali, olhando para ele, com sua cara fechada, não se movendo.

– Potter – Ela finalmente falou, e Harry viu, por fração de segundo, a expressão dela se tornar mais suave. – Ele pensou que você fosse _algo importante._ Todos podem ver isso. Ele se acha o máximo, mas não é tão difícil de decifrar, ainda mais quando o conhecemos.

Harry olhou para ela, surpreso, antes de sentir que o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em semanas, cruzava seus lábios.

– Sim... – ele respondeu baixo – Eu... eu me lembro.

Pansy pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

– Ele achava você... eu não sei. Ele falava sobre você, sabe? Quando vocês eram os inimigos que pensavam que uma aula de Poções sem uma tentativa de assassinato com um caldeirão era uma aula de Poções perdida... ele costumava falar muito sobre você. Ele costumava _fumegar_. Você sabe o que ele é capaz de falar e falar...

– Eu ouvi alguns devaneios... ou vinte – Harry admitiu.

Ela se soltou por um momento, o bastante para sorrir para ele.

– Então ele parou de falar sobre você. Nós tentamos fazê-lo continuar falando - isso não era _normal_ para ele. Somos sonserinos, gostamos de falar das pessoas pelas suas costas. Mas ele não fazia isso. Ele era tão casual sobre isso, mas ele tentava nem mesmo mencionar seu nome. Mas quando alguém o fazia, ele – ele apenas dava aquele pequeno sorriso.

– O que você está querendo dizer, Pansy? – Harry perguntou, falando tão calmamente para não quebrar aquela cumplicidade.

– Estou dizendo que ele agia como se você importasse – ela disse. – Então ele se importava com você. Então...

Ela parou e fez um breve gesto de frustração, Ela parecia que queria socar a parede.

– Eu não _gosto _de você, Potter – ela informou o informou friamente.

– Eu não gosto de você também. E daí? – Harry disse rolando os olhos.

– E daí que a senha é _rei cobra _– ela disse rapidamente. – Espere algumas horas. E não estrague tudo dessa vez.

Ela olhou mais uma vez na cara atônita dele e deu-lhe as costas.

**xxxxxxx**

Ele voltou para seu Salão Comunal. Ele sentou de volta com seus livros de Herbologia. Ele estudou com determinação por duas horas.

Ele se dirigiu para os dormitórios da Sonserina. Ele caminhou pelos corredores de pedra. Ele disse a senha. Ele passou direto pelos olhares atônitos dos sonserinos que encontrou pelo caminho até seu objetivo, aquela porta em particular, ele estava determinado.

Ele empurrou a porta e entrou.

Foi nesse momento que seua determinação falhou.

Draco e Zabini estavam sentados nas cadeiras perto da lareira, jogando cartas. O fogo aquecia levemente o rosto de Draco e ele estava rindo.

Era tão diferente da cena com a solitária figura que ele tinha imaginado que Harry ficou ali, com de boca aberta. A expressão de Zabini rapidamente se tornou maliciosa com uma velocidade impressionante.

– Vou chamar Crabbe e Goyle – ele anunciou, levantando-se de sua cadeira e olhando diretamente para Harry.

– Não! – Draco disse rapidamente, e Zabini olhou para ele abismado e o coração de Harry parou. Então Draco se virou para Harry e disse tenso. – Eu preferiria que você saísse, Potter.

Harry cruzou os braços.

– Eu não vou sair, Malfoy. Eu quero falar com você. E a sós.

– Oh, por favor... – começou Zabini.

– Cale a boca – Draco cortou. – Saia daqui, Potter, eu tive um dia cansativo, eu preciso relaxar, _você_ não é bem-vindo, e eu e Zabini ainda não terminamos nosso jogo.

Harry atravessou o quarto e se sentou em uma cadeira perto da cama.

– Tudo bem – ele disse calmamente – Eu posso esperar.

Zabini fez menção de levantar novamente.

– Sente-se – Draco ordenou. – Tudo bem. Fique, se quiser. Não faz nenhuma diferença.

Zabini se sentou de cara amarrada.

– Ele vai _ficar_? – ele perguntou, seus lábios curvados em desgosto. – As apostas mudaram?

– Não – Draco disse, dando as cartas. – Ele não é importante. E as apostas não mudaram.

Harry não se importava com o que eles estavam falando. Ele estava ali, sentado na cadeira, ele estava _ficando_ e eventualmente, ele conversaria com Draco.

Zabini levantou suas sobrancelhas, mas não fez mais nenhum comentário. O fogo da lareira estava alto e quente atrás deles, e o jogo continuou em silencio.

Harry esperou. As cartas iam e vinham, às vezes com pausas prolongadas de pensamento. Da lareira vinha o som da madeira queimando, e era aconchegante. Harry ainda tinha aquela urgência em conversar com Draco, e ele ainda estava nervoso e irritado, mas, quase como contra a sua vontade, suas pálpebras insistiam em se fecharem. Ele estava cansado, e agora ele estava aquecido e tudo estava muito quieto.

Shh, shh. Shh, dizia a lareira, e Harry continuava a assistir Draco e Zabini jogar com seus olhos quase fechados e com pouco interesse.

Zabini olhava atentamente para Draco, seus olhos escuros atentos. Draco estava inclinado para trás com uma elaborada cara de concentração.

Finalmente, eles pareciam ter chegado a uma conclusão.

– Se importa em especificar as apostas? – Zabini inquiriu e Harry viu que ele olhara para ele, e então sorri aquele sorriso astuto.

– Eu gosto de manter as coisas interessantes – Draco respondeu simplesmente.

– Eu apenas perguntei isso em consideração à você, Draco – Zabini disse, abaixando suas cartas, uma a uma.

– Sua consideração é tocante, Blaise – Draco jogou suas cartas. – Mas totalmente não necessária.

Zabini parou, olhando para as cartas, e deliberadamente umedeceu seus lábios. Até suas voz estava suave o que deixou Harry com ainda mais sono.

– Oh, bem. Eu não posso dizer que estou de todo chateado – ele admitiu. – Então, Draco... o que você quer?

Draco sorriu.

– Eu quero que saia – ele respondeu docemente. – Preciso falar com Potter.

Zabini o encarou por um minuto, emitiu um explosivo e impossível de ser repetido som, levantou-se e saiu tempestuosamente do quarto. Harry estava completamente chocado e totalmente acordado quando Draco se levantou de sua cadeira e olhou para ele.

Draco desviou seu olhar, e parou em frente a lareira com suas mãos para trás, como alguém que estivesse para começar um explicação.

– Eu acho bom que nós tenhamos finalmente uma chance de conversar – ele disse numa voz estranha. – É perigoso que membros do Conselho Jovem se afastem na presente situação. Nós precisamos ser capazes manter um relacionamento cordial, e comunicação. Admito que eu tenha feito dificultado isso um pouco, mas eu ainda estava um pouco bravo. A verdade é que eu não me importo muito com seu método Grifinório de aproximação-.

– Draco – Harry interrompeu, resoluto. – Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. O que eu posso fazer para consertar o que eu fiz?

Draco levantou o olhar e piscou. Após um momento falou.

– Já disse para não me chamar assim – ele fez uma pausa, olhando para o tapete sobre seus pés e depois continuando como se falasse com si mesmo. – O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?

Para seu absoluto horror, Harry percebeu que não tinha idéia do que responder.

– Eu quero dizer... me desculpe, nunca mais farei isso, eu _prometo _– e então percebeu, para sua vergonha eterna, que estava corado. – Eu quero ser seu amigo outra vez –disse, rebeldemente, quase odiando as palavras, odiando quase tudo naquele instante. – É tudo o que eu quero. Eu não sei o que você quer dizer quando diz - diz métodos de aproximação, eu não queria...

Ele olhou para cima. Draco estava quieto e algo embaixo das costelas de Harry torceu-se.

– Só quero ser seu amigo de novo – ele repetiu perdido. – Eu sinto sua falta, _seu idiota_.

A última frase não era muito conciliadora, mas Harry estava frustrado e se sentia ridículo e _por que tudo com Draco tinha que ser tão difícil_?

Draco se virou para ele, com uma estranha expressão no rosto.

– Achei que amigos deviam ser honestos uns com os outros – ele disse, não soando mais tão calmo. – Eu estava sobre a impressão de que você gostava de mulheres.

– Eu gosto! – Harry disse automaticamente e então mordeu os lábios. – Quero dizer, eu não tenho certeza, talvez sim. Eu não nunca realmente parei para pensar nisso. As coisas ainda estão um pouco confusas-.

– Você tem quase _dezoito anos_, Potter – Draco disse, sua boca fazendo algo engraçado. – O que você é? Sexualmente retardado?

_Você me perdoaria se eu fosse?_

– Estive ocupado com outras coisas – Harry respondeu defensivamente.

Draco suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de confusão interna.

– Então o que exatamente foi aquilo? – ele exigiu saber, e definitivamente existia alguma emoção na sua voz agora, mas ele a empurrou e voltou a falar em tom gélido. – Uma experiência?

– Não - é _claro_ que não! O que você pensa de mim? – Harry quase explodiu, então se lembrou que aquela era uma missão de paz. – Você é meu amigo ­– ele adicionou em um tom mais calmo. – Eu não faria isso.

– Oh, me perdoe, Potter, pois eu realmente incerto sobre o que você faria ou não nesse momento. E houve um longo tempo em que você não era particularmente maluco para ser meu amigo – Draco disse, afiado. – Então significou aquela viagem no barco, e aquele piquenique?

Harry imaginou se Draco estava com amnésia.

– Er, você tem medo de água, Draco. Pensei que pudesse te ajudar com isso. Pensei que fosse _gostar_ do piquenique. Fiz isso porque eu estava – espere, por que você acha que eu fiz isso?

Draco lhe mandou um olhar.

– Você tem uma mente suja e duvidosa – Harry respondeu, abalado.

– Ter altas expectativas não funcionou bem para mim – Draco respondeu.

– Eu nunca faria algo assim – Harry respondeu, irritado. – _Nunca_. Eu sei que cometi um erro, e que você está furioso e enojado, e o que seja, mas eu nunca armaria algo, e eu prometo, prometo que nunca mais tentarei algo.

Draco soou levemente intrigado.

– Então você não sabia que era-.

– Não – Harry disse. Ele pensou que havia deixado aquilo claro. – Eu não tinha idéia.

Draco outra fez algo estranho com sua boca, mas dessa vez parecia um pouco com divertimento.

– Então, o que? Você está passando por algum tipo de crise?

– Corta essa! – murmurou Harry, e depois se lembrando que ele havia sua entrada naquele lugar e exigido aquela conversa.

– E você não tinha intenção-.

Esta repetição da mesma discussão era mórbida.

– Eu disse que não – Harry respondeu. – É o que eu continuo dizendo e você não ouve. Eu não sabia, e não tinha a intenção, e nunca faria algo para te machucar de propósito, e _sinto_ muito, só vim aqui para saber se podemos ser amigos de novo, mas se você não quer-.

– Eu suponho que sim – Draco disse lentamente.

Harry parou e olhou para ele. Draco parecia levemente embaraçado.

– Bem, eu não posso deixar de ser seu amigo, já que você estiver passando por algum tipo de crise – ele continuou, quase que defensivamente. – Isso seria _cruel._ Você precisa de apoio. De outro modo – adicionou, especulando. – Você pode ficar maluco.

Harry rolou os olhos e não fez nenhuma tentativa para controlar o enorme e ridículo sorriso.

– Eu não vou ficar maluco, Draco.

– Você poderia – Draco adicionou teimosamente. – Você é ridículo o suficiente para fazer uma coisa dessas. Além disso... – ele parou, como se procurando palavras. – Você estava exposto a quase irresistível tentação.

– Cale a boca.

– Porque no fim – Draco falava empolgado, parecendo encantado com o próprio charme. – Eu sou maravilhoso, e encantador e adorável.

– Cale a boca – Harry disse. – Então... amigos?

– Amigos – Draco sorriu.

Harry se sentiu aliviado e no mesmo momento o relógio anunciou dez horas.

– Oh, merda, é melhor eu ir – Relógio idiota. Tempo idiota. Toque de recolher idiota. – Bem, então, podemos nos falamos amanhã? Podemos conversar no café? Eu...

– Espere – Draco interrompeu, parecendo pensativo. – Se você quiser, você pode ficar.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Mais um cap dessa maravilhosa fic para vocês. Nós sabemos que ninguém gosta de esperar, mas vocês têm que levar em consideração que os caps dessa fic são enormes, só esse deu mais de 35 paginas! Então, vamos ser mais pacientes, porque reclamar não vai adiantar de nada!

Queremos agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews!

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores


	15. Mantenha a Fé

**Nome Original:** Underwater Light

**Autora: **Maya

**Tradutora 01: **Videly

**Tradutora 02: **Gê Malfoy

**Beta 01: **Nah

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Mantenha a fé**

_Nós não podemos mais continuar esse jogo_

_Mas podemos continuar sendo amigos?_

_As coisas não podem ser como foram_

_Mas podemos continuar sendo amigos?

* * *

_

Harry olhou Draco, seus pensamentos explodindo em pânico.

Uma parte de seu cérebro dizia, está tudo bem, está tudo legal, Draco está apenas sugerindo passar a noite, então pára de pensar assim, está querendo estragar tudo? E a outra parte gritava na direção de Draco, nós acabamos de entender que eu estou confuso aqui, o que é que você está sugerindo? Eu não sei se estou mesmo, _você está_, poderia estar?

Uma outra parte olhava Draco pateticamente, ávido, misturando repentinas ondas de felicidade e alívio. Os fios de cabelo se curvavam contra seu pescoço

- Er... - ele disse.

Draco riu.

- Desculpe, foi uma forma muito desajeitada de dizer. Especialmente já que você está em crise - acrescentou consentindo. - Eu quis dizer, eu vou ter uma reuniãozinha hoje à noite pra discutir sobre o espião e mais outras coisas. Gostaria que você ficasse.

- Oh - Harry disse. - Oh. Sim, claro.

Draco irradiou um sorriso.

- Ótimo - respondeu.

Harry havia sentido _falta_ desse sorriso, por mais alarmante e assustador que fosse isso.

- Eu vou falar com todos vocês usando um apontador. É bom para apontar coisas. Me deixa com um grande ar de autoridade.

Ele se sentou na cama, tirando o apontador debaixo de seu travesseiro e acenando orgulhosamente para Harry ver. Brandiu várias vezes, testando.

Harry franziu a sobrancelha

- Draco, sua varinha não é o suficiente? - Draco sorriu.

- Nada é o suficiente, Harry.

- Fica demais quando parece compensação - Harry alertou-o. Draco acertou-o com o apontador.

Harry relaxou na cama, uma enorme sensação de alívio o dominando. Eles estavam bem, e manteria as coisas assim.

Draco ergueu suas pernas e sentou de pernas cruzadas na cama, apoiando o apontador nos joelhos.

- Ainda temos um tempo antes de todo mundo chegar - disse. - Nós podíamos falar sobre a sua crise.

- Uh, não, está tudo bem - Harry respondeu rapidamente. - Vamos falar sobre outra coisa. Como tem passado?

Draco se iluminou animado quando algo ocorreu a ele.

- Eu apresentei meu projeto hoje - anunciou. - Acho que foi bom, sabe? Adequado. Teve uma parte que eu fui brilhante.

Harry encarou a colcha verde, sem desviar os olhos dos fios.

- Na verdade, eu vi - _'Por favor, não fique bravo'. _- É que você falou tanto sobre, que eu fiquei com vontade de ver. Então eu, uh, usei minha capa da invisibilidade.

- Sério? - Draco de uma risada, quase surpreso. - Bem... isso é um tanto voyeristico. Mas estou lisonjeado, então não tem importância, Harry! O que você achou?

Ele parecia ansioso. Harry sorriu, aliviado outra vez, e tentou formar algum comentário inteligente sobre a apresentação.

- Foi... diferente - respondeu. - Eu gostei muito. Foi como... sonhos concentrados.

Draco encheu o peito.

- Bem, eu sou estupendamente inteligente - admitiu sem vergonha. - Estudei Latim desde a infância. Sempre um pequeno gênio, realm...

- Se exibir não é inteligente, Draco.

Draco parecia ofendido.

- Pelo contrário - ele disse. - Se você não se exibir, quem é que vai saber? - pausou - Do que nós estávamos falando?

- Você estava me contando como é inteligente.

Draco bateu com o apontador no joelho de Harry.

- Eu sei - disse. - Sua crise. Certo, não se preocupe. Eu vou te ajudar.

- Er... - disse Harry - Como?

Draco mordeu os lábios.

- Eu tenho que pensar. Se pelo menos Blaise estivesse disposto a ajudar, mas, bem, ele odeia você.

Harry piscou uma porção de vezes depois que Draco terminou de falar, e a sentença continuava assustadora.

- Blaise Zabini é gay?

Vez de Draco piscar.

- Sim - disse cuidadosamente. - E o céu é azul, Harry. As roupas que nós costumamos usar na escola são pretas. Só para o caso de você não ter percebido durante todos esses anos.

- Eu sequer gosto do Zabini! - disse Harry, ainda chocado - Como você pode pens...

Draco suspirou e fez cara de arrependido.

- Me Desculpe. Eu esqueci que você é sentimental.

- Eu não sou sentimental!

A porta abriu e Pansy Parkinson entrou, vestida em uma camiseta comprida de flanela. Harry conteve a vontade mandá-la voltar mais tarde.

- E o encontro começa - disse Draco, e estendeu a mão colocando-a sobre o ombro de Harry, palma contra a curva do pescoço. - Nós conversamos depois.

Harry sorriu, sem conseguir conter.

- Certo.

- Harry Poter! - disse Pansy. - Que surpresa.

Draco a segurou pela cintura quando ela se aproximou da cama, balançando seus quadris.

- Nós vamos falar disso mais tarde, mulher. Essa conversa vai conter as palavras 'indesejada interferência'.

- Já passou da hora de dormir - disse Pansy, dando de ombros. Draco riu e a soltou.

- Era pra nós trazermos pergaminhos e tinteiros - Blaise Zabini começou quando entrou pela porta, então sua expressão mudou ao ver Harry. - O que é que ele ainda está fazendo aqui?

- Eu o convidei - disse Draco calmamente, sua mão ainda no ombro de Harry.

Zabini continuou a olhar Harry com desgosto.

- Por que? Eu pensei que nós todos decidiríamos juntos quem seria convidado.

Draco se moveu na cama, na direção de Harry. Deliberadamente envolveu um braço em torno de seu pescoço e se aproximou.

Harry olhou Draco, seu queixo a centímetros de seu ombro, e tentou não prender a respiração.

- Esse é o meu quarto - Draco disse tranquilamente a Zabini. - São as minhas regras. Eu posso trazer quem eu quiser para o meu quarto, e se você não gostar, pode se retirar.

Harry tirou os olhos de Draco e olhou para Zabini. Ele e Draco se encaravam, claramente presos em uma guerra de vontades. Zabini nem chegou perto de vencer.

Baixou os olhos, e então deu um olhar ressentido a Harry.

- Ótimo - Draco disse da forma alegre que ele usava quando se sentia triunfante e queria esfregar na cara dos outros. - Além do mais, acho que ele pode ser útil.

A porta se abriu, e Crabbe e Goyle entraram. Harry ficou um tanto estupefato de ver Crabbe com pijamas de 'Marvin, o Trouxa Louco. Ambos pararam quando viram Harry, e então olharam para Draco sem compreender.

Zabini ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Claro, utilidade é a idéia, com certeza. Por que você convidou esses dois? Para termos o benefício do espantoso poder cerebral deles? Acho que não.

Draco se ergueu e caminhou até Crabbe e Goyle, se postando entre eles e Zabini como se precisassem de proteção física.

- Acho que você não devia falar deles desse jeito - Draco disse em tom frio.

- Ahh, qual é...? Você fala deles desse jeito. Você fala deles desse jeito toda hora, todo dia.

Zabini rolou os olhos, desdenhando. Draco assentiu de uma forma 'certo, você me pegou', e então deu um daqueles inesperados e irresistíveis sorrisos.

- Mas é diferente - disse, olhando para os dois. - Eles são meus garotos.

Crabbe e Goyle continuaram parados atrás dele. Ou por que Draco disse algo que eles já sabiam, ou por que eles eram realmente idiotas.

- Ah, falando nisso, vocês dois - Draco acrescentou, casualmente. - Foi tudo um mal entendido. Harry voltou. Tudo está como era antes.

Não haveria perguntas para esses dois. Goyle assentiu.

- Olá, Harry. - disse Crabbe, como se viesse trabalhosamente com uma manobra tática por cima de seus ombros.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso

- Olá!

- Então já está tudo certo! - Draco apontou. - Harmonia não é uma coisa linda? Ah, e aqui estão os convidados, bem na hora. Que amável.

Zabini se jogou na cadeira que estava ocupando mais cedo, como se ele tivesse cedendo por uma úlcera. Pansy encostou-se a lateral da cama, e Draco fez um gesto de boas vindas quando Parvarti Patil abriu porta e olhou cuidadosamente para dentro.

Ela tinha seu cabelo negro em uma longa trança, e Harry viu Draco apreciar a imagem da garota no pijama cor-de-rosa. Harry teve privados pensamentos da falta de senso de vergonha de alunos correndo pela escola em roupas de noite e um sedutor Sonserino que deveria estar sentado ao seu lado.

Então ela viu Harry e se alegrou, exclamando:

- Harry, eu fico tão _feliz_ por você estar aqui! - e correu pra sentar ao seu lado. Como ela havia ignorado Draco, Harry se permitiu sentir culpado e como a terrível pessoa que ele sem sombras de dúvidas era.

Ela também estava roubando o lugar de Draco, mas ele não era mesquinho o suficiente pra notar isso.

- Parvarti, você realmente duvidou da minha palavra de honra sobre a razão de querer essa pequena beira?- Draco inquiriu, claramente divertido.

Parvarti corou.

- Bem, você disse que nenhum outro grifinório viria. Eu não teria duvidado se soubesse que Harry estaria aqui.

- Bem, essa realmente é minha semana de ter lindas jovens interpretando de forma errada minhas nobres intenções - Draco disse. - Eu não faço idéia de por que eu tenho uma reputação tão ruim. É revoltante!

Pansy tentou esconder uma risada e Draco olhou feio para ela.

- Draco - disse Harry. - O que você fez?

- _Eu?_ - Draco exclamou inocentemente, e fez outro gesto de boas vindas quando Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklerhurst e Lisa Turpin entraram no quarto. Estavam todos de pijama, Terry liderava o grupo, e Mandy e Lisa abraçavam cadernos de anotações contra o corpo. Draco sorriu-lhes. - Eu estava explicando para os já presentes que eu tentei convidar Hermione Granger pra nossa reuniãozinha.

- Bem... seria uma ótima idéia. Ela é a aluna mais brilhante da escola - Terry apontou. Seus olhos cinza escuros se moverem pelo quarto, claramente parando em Harry, mas não fez comentários.

Mandy e Lisa saíram de trás de Terry e foram até a cama se sentar com Harry e Parvarti.

_Maravilhoso_. Harry pensou. _Só depois que eu começo a me sentir atraído por garotos, que garotas de pijama decidem me rodear em uma cama._

- É bom ver você aqui, Harry - disse Lisa, quem ele quase não conhecia.

- Err... obrigado - respondeu.

Enquanto isso, Draco amuava:

- Granger nem é tão brilhante assim - murmurou. - E eu a convidei, de qualquer forma. Não é culpa minha se ela... ah... me entendeu mal.

Todos no quarto pareciam interessados ou surpresos. Harry exclamou:

- Ela o que? Ela não disse nada!

- Ela não precisa da proteção de vocês - Draco resmungou.

Pansy riu.

- Ela bateu nele - contou animada. - Um belo tapa na cara.

- Oh, de novo não - Harry exclamou. Agora Pansy e Zabini se mostravam surpresos.

Draco ficou rosa.

- Gostaria de esclarecer que eu era muito jovem e ainda não tão charmoso.

- Claro - Disse Harry. - Ela parece ter ficado muito impressionada com a maturidade do seu atual nível de charme.

Pansy e Parvarti deram risadas, e Terry Boot também sorriu.

- Eu só gostaria de explicar o porquê de Granger não estar nos acompanhando aqui.

- Por que você não explicou para _ela_? - perguntou Terry, prático.

Pansy rolou os olhos.

- Alguém achou que era tudo muito engraçado, não foi? Criatura inútil ele é.

- É engraçado - Zabini concordou. - Imagine _Granger_ pensando que Draco estava sentindo desejo por ela.

- Acho que até podia ser - disse Draco com olhar introspecto. - Eu gosto de garotas com espírito.

- Chega, Draco - disse Harry.

Draco o olhou. Harry devolveu o olhar. _É a Hermione, não é engraçado, e nem em um milhão de anos eu vou perder como o Zabini._

Draco também não baixou os olhos.

- Ou ela nunca vai notar nossa enorme paixão - disse levemente. - Que trágico. Ah, os Lufa-Lufas chegaram.

Susan Bones entrou, exibindo um vestido florido. Olhou em volta como se estivesse na boca do leão e Draco sorriu pra ela. Ela devolveu tentativamente.

- E o Smith? - Zabini perguntou de sua cadeira.

- Ele não vai vir - respondeu, quietamente. - Desculpe. Disse que não tem certeza sobre Malfoy.

Ela viu Harry e as garotas, e se aproximou o mais rápido que pode. Harry Potter, o cara das garotas, estava começando a achar que o destino estava brincando com ele.

- Certo, excelente. Podemos começar então - Draco disse, exibindo o apontador. Seus lábios se apertaram levemente quando adicionou: - Eu nunca gostei muito daquele Smith mesmo.

Blaise e Pansy suspiraram juntos.

- E nós todos sabemos o porquê - Pansy apontou.

Draco era teimoso.

- Eu não gosto de loiros.

Pansy parecia já ter escutado muito aquilo e agora exasperava.

- Draco, ele não roubou a idéia de você. Você não tem direitos reservados por ser loiro.

- Pelo contrário - disse Draco - Eu tenho certeza que minha família ganhou os direitos lá por 1600. Quando eu encontrar os documentos, Smith vai ter que começar a pagar.

Todos riram dessa vez. Harry olhou em volta e não achava que Draco planejava começar algo mais cedo que isso. Todos pareciam tranqüilos, aproveitando um a companhia do outro.

Era realmente uma performance impressionante.

- Deixe-me esclarecer umas coisas - Draco continuou em tom diferente. - Eu chamei todos aqui, dei a todos que precisassem a senha da Sonserina e disse que precisávamos discutir os eventos atuais. Todos devem ter ficado intrigados - fora os que pensaram que eu estava oferecendo favores sexuais, é claro.

- Você não está? - Pansy perguntou - Ah, então tô fora!

Draco riu e fingiu jogá-la em uma cadeira oposta a Zabini. Ela cruzou as pernas debaixo do braço.

- A história oficial é que todas as garotas estão tendo uma festa do pijama no quarto privado da Pansy, e todos os garotos no meu. Obviamente isso irá gerar suspeita pelo amontoado de mistura, mas isso nos fará mais interessantes e será um convite para os novos colegas fazerem o mesmo - Draco deu um sorrisinho. - Ninguém saberá da terrível verdade de que Harry ficou com todas as garotas.

Harry olhou em torno da cama.

- Qual você quer? - perguntou - Eu tenho uma seleção aqui.

Parvarti riu e bateu em seu braço.

- Eu tenho que escolher só uma? - Draco disse. - Dividir é importante, Harry. Mantenha isso em mente. Agora, alguém tem alguma pergunta sobre os álibis?

- Eu tenho - disse Zabini. - Onde estão os seus pijamas?

Naturalmente Harry nunca gostou de Zabini. Ele constantemente fazia perguntas pessoais ofensivas aos outros.

- Desculpe-me - disse Draco de forma aristocrata - Eu não pude me trocar antes dos convidados chegarem. Tinha companhia.

- Nunca te impediu antes - Zabini apontou.

Draco olhou Harry e sorriu.

- Companhia especial.

- Chega de falsa modéstia - Disse Zabini - Eu sinceramente me oponho a homens vestindo roupas demais a noite.

Talvez Draco tivesse razão. E ele realmente devia ter percebido sobre Zabini antes.

- Tira - Disse Pansy útil.

Pessoas riam novamente, com muita naturalidade.

- Nós estamos aqui, - Draco continuou - por que eu achei que nós pudéssemos ter um grupo inter-casas o qual podemos dividir segredos e pensar em planos, não com menos chance do espião se infiltrar, já que ele pode ser um de nós. Mas sem a jurisdição de um professor.

- É, Potter - Disse Zabini astuto. - Nós estamos falando de quebrar regras. Tem certeza de que não quer fugir?

Harry riu, genuinamente surpreso.

- Bem, agora eu tenho certeza de que você realmente não sabe nada sobre mim, Zabini.

Ele viu Susan um pouco hesitante em ter uma conversa aberta de quebra de regras, então sorriu confortante. Ela retribuiu, agora mais confiante.

- Não estou falando só de quebrar regras - Draco continuou. - Nós também podemos fazer coisas moralmente questionáveis que o Professor Lupin não poderia cometer abertamente. Eu não tenho moral no meu nome, e estou preparado para mentir, trapacear e roubar para causar qualquer dano no Lorde das Trevas.

Houve assentimentos de Sonserinos por todo o quarto, e Terry Boot, mas Harry olhou em torno da cama e viu hesitação antes de assentir também. Parvarti e Susan assentiram junto.

- E nós podemos apontar quem achamos que é o espião, investigá-los, ao invés de adotar essa política de que confia em todo mundo, e esperar uma saída inexistente. Nós podemos apontar aos professores, também. E claro... - Draco concluiu. - Eu tenho um último argumento pra convencer as pessoas a viram a esses encontros.

Ele abriu o guarda-roupa. Em uma porta estava preso um bloquinho de papel do tamanho de um calendário, claramente pra ser usado como lousa. Draco apontou com seu apontador e um amontoado de orgulho.

- Acho que agora parece tudo muito oficial - disse. - Agora, vamos a alguns nomes. Desculpe, Parvarti. Padma Patil.

Parvarti sentou reta ao lado de Harry.

- Eu sei por que você está dizendo isso - ela disse. - Mas eu conheço minha irmã. Sem chance. Não é ela.

Os olhos de Draco ficaram frios.

- Quem quer que o espião seja - disse suavemente - ele tem pessoas que acreditam nele. Que confiam nele, e que estão sendo traídos.

- Não a Padma - Parvarti insistiu.

Ele sorriu.

- Então vamos provar a inocência dela, certo, querida?

Ele escreveu 'Padma Patil' no papel. Parvarti ainda tremia indignada ao lado de Harry.

- E você? - ela perguntou. - Pessoas desconfiam de você.

Pansy se ergueu.

- Olha aqui, sua...

- Shh, Pansy - Draco cortou. Virou-se e escreveu o próprio nome. Harry notou divertido que ele usou muito mais enfeites do que para o nome de Padma, e adicionou uma curva no y com estilo.

Aparentemente não havia problemas em ser suspeito desde que pudesse fazê-lo com estilo.

Parvarti ainda estava contrariada, e isso começou a afetar as outras garotas na cama. Susan se aproximou e segurou o braço de Harry. Quando ele olhou pra ela surpreso, o olhar dela foi um grito de confiança.

Ele não olhou para Terry Boot, mas parecia que as incertezas não se prendiam apenas na cama.

- Na caça espiã nós não podemos esquecer que o objetivo final é Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Eu não esqueci - respondeu Draco.

- Então... Como nós podemos usar um grupinho desses assim pra afetá-lo?

- Bem, e o que você sugere? - Pansy demandou, como um pequeno cachorro pronto pra atacar. - Ficarmos sentados aqui esperando sermos levados um por um? Plano brilhante.

Draco olhou, rapidamente, de um para outro.

- Corvinais são conhecidos pelos planos brilhantes.

Terry piscou.

- Eu não estava atac...

Draco precisava de ajuda.

- Um grupo pode fazer diferença para Voldemort - Harry disse, e o silêncio se seguiu. Harry viu os lábios de Blaise Zabini se curvarem a esse solene comentário de herói, e decidiu calá-lo. - Mas é claro, talvez seja um pouquinho demais para os nervos de Draco.

Pansy e Zabini pareciam prontos para cometer um assassinato.

Draco pegou a jogada violenta de Harry e seguiu. Ele parecia ridiculamente arrogante.

- Se você está se referindo daquela vez em que eu tinha _onze_ anos e um pouquinho abalado por ver o Lorde das Trevas bebendo sangue de unicórnio e fiz uma saída estratégica...

- Saída estratégica o qual você saiu correndo e gritando feito uma garotinha - Harry disse docemente. Susan riu nervosa.

- Pouco conhecido grito de batalha dos Malfoys - Draco explicou. - Causa confusão silenciosa. Devia realmente ser mudado.

Os sonserinos relaxaram. Atacar era obviamente normal para eles, mas apenas quando não sentiam que Draco estava sendo ameaçado. E os outros riram, perdendo o ar ameaçado também.

- Oh, tenho _certeza_ que sim - disse Harry.

- Bem, _eu_ tenho certeza de que todos nós adoramos uma boa discussão. Todo mundo vai ter sua vez com o bloquinho e o apontador, de qualquer forma - Draco disse, mostrando que não haveria nenhum líder. Então apresentou o apontador a Harry com elegância. - Chega aí. Está afim?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que não?

Ele pegou o apontador e se levantou, brigando contra a repentina sensação de desconforto e pânico. Isso era importante.

Draco tomou seu lugar na cama, e havia representantes de todas as casas agora.

Ele olhou as garotas em torno. Elas achavam divertido e Parvarti, totalmente recuperada agora, retornou o olhar. Envolveu um braço em torno dos ombros dela, e Harry reprimiu uma sensação de alguma coisa.

Draco só estava brincando. Harry não queria os braços de outra pessoa em torno dele como uma garotinha. Harry não sabia o que queria.

Ainda assim se recompôs.

- Eu já fiz várias coisas com duas pessoas, quando era muito mais jovem do que somos agora. É inútil discutir o que nós não conseguimos, ou não podemos fazer. Temos que nos concentrar no que podemos.

Susan e Parvarti assentiram, e os Corvinais pareciam pensativos e quase convencidos.

Harry tinha que confiar em Draco para convencer os Sonserinos.

- Faz sentido agir fora das regras às vezes. E faz sentido agirmos juntos - Harry disse lentamente, tentando colocar em palavras o que acabara de formar, não se atrevendo a deixar sair nada errado. - O Chapéu Seletor está sempre falando sobre as diferentes qualidades de cada casa. Nós temos que combiná-las e assim ficar mais fortes. Para sermos mais efetivos.

- E assim, podermos arrebentá-los - Blaise Zabini parecia interessado. Ele e Draco trocaram um rápido e forte olhar. Draco voltou a olhar Susan Bones.

- É claro, a força dos Sonserinos é astúcia conspirada. Mas vocês já notaram isso - ele procurou um travesseiro, tirou a capa e colocou-a na cabeça. Então estendeu as mãos - Whoo - ele disse seco - Eu sou um Dementador.

Risos em torno.

- Uma das singulares astúcias conspirada de Draco - Harry concordou solenemente. _envergonhado pela completa falha_

Draco tirou a capa, arrumou seu cabelo e sorriu pra Harry.

- Ah, mas isso é por que eu não tenho tudo o que é necessário - ele disse. - E é por isso que precisamos dos Corvinais.

Mandy e Lisa ergueram os olhos de suas anotações, e ambas sorriram. Então Draco olhou pra Terry Boot, e os olhos de Harry seguiram.

Terry parecia interessado.

- Continue, Harry - ele disse. - Todos estão ouvindo.

- Nós não conseguimos fazer muita coisa - Harry murmurou.

- Esse encontro não era sobre ação. Era sobre estabilização - Draco respondeu, também murmurando. - E eu te devo uma, Potter. Aquilo foi demais.

- Não se preocupe. Você é o único com um placar.

O encontro havia terminado as duas da madrugada quando tomaram conta da cama. Ela foi imediatamente ocupada e declarada propriedade das garotas, embora Draco parecesse meio indignado com a história.

- É a minha cama - ele disse numa pequena e triste voz.

- E como anfitrião, você cederá ela para as senhoritas forçadas a ficar em seu quarto mal equipado - Pansy disse firmemente. - Se todas as senhoritas concordarem. Sua cama suporta cinco garotas?

- Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de descobrir - Draco respondeu, seus lábios tremendo. - Minha vida tem sido muito triste e vazia.

As garotas couberam, entre risadinhas e chutes. Draco observou tudo com enormes olhos trágicos. Enquanto isso, Blaise Zabini pegou duas poltronas e fez uma confortável cama.

- Eu tenho que dormir no chão? - Draco perguntou, pálido. - O topo da virtude é amargo e causa problemas no futuro.

- Nós podemos dividir se você quiser - Zabini ofereceu.

- Ah não. Pode ser um tanto apertado.

- Boot?

Terry Boot piscou.

- O chão está legal pra mim.

- Bem, ou Crabbe ou Goyle podem quebrar as cadeiras e me matar. E nem _pense_ nisso, Harry Potter.

-Não se preocupe - Harry respondeu.

Zabini, apoiado em um cotovelo, ofereceu-lhe um olhar maldoso. Harry devolveu, e então olhou pra Draco, que os estava observando com um olhar pensativo. Crabbe e Goyle estavam atrás dele, como sempre, um passo atrás, o suportando. Ele se virou a apontou a cabeça, deliberadamente, na direção de Harry. Goyle se moveu, e se colocou ao lado de Harry.

Haary e Zabini apenas se encaravam.

- Por... - Zabini disse irritado, e então revirou os olhos na direção de Draco. - Pode dividir se você quiser, Potter - disse num tom que completava 'se ser asfixiado por um travesseiro no meio da noite for sua idéia de uma boa noite de sono.'

- Não, obrigada, Zabini - Harry respondeu, docemente. - Mas é muito gentil da sua parte oferecer.

Agora o resto do grupo estava estirado no chão. Crabbe e Goyle, montanhas roncadoras, providenciavam uma parede contra Terry Boot, e o resto de quarto. Harry e Draco conversavam em sussurros.

- Uma coisa - ele disse, quietamente. - Eu quero Rony e Hermione no próximo encontro.

Estava escuro, mas a voz de Draco indicava que seu rosto se contraíra de forma desprezível.

- Granger é claro - respondeu prontamente. - Mas eu não preciso de Weasel.

- Bem, eu sempre preciso do Rony - Harry disse em uma forte e determinada voz. - E ele sempre foi útil no passado, acho que será útil de novo. E mesmo que não fosse, qual a utilidade de Crabbe e Goyle? - Ele pausou, pensando no insulto implicado ali - E Pansy? - acrescentou grosso.

Quando as pessoas começaram com teorias e acusações, a única pessoa além de Crabbe e Goyle que se manteve quieta foi Pansy. Ela ajudara Harry, era leal a Draco, e Harry estava preparado para começar a gostar dela, mas não achava realmente que ela tivesse uma mente muito analítica.

- É diferente - Draco disse frio - Eles são meus...

- E eles são meus - Harry cortou.

Houve uma pausa. Harry escutou um suave som que indicava que Draco havia se movido, e quando ele voltou a falar, sua voz estava perto da orelha de Harry.

- Certo - disse contrariado. - Traga seus amiguinhos.

- Eu vou - Harry respondeu, e então sentiu um leve calor. A mão de Draco deveria estar bem ao seu lado, e bastava Harry respirar que haveria um contato entre os dedos de Draco e o quadril de Harry.

Não era nada. Apenas um mero contato.

Harry falou rápido, desesperado pra se distrair e manter a voz neutra.

- Eu sabia que você entenderia - disse efetivo, deixando sair coisas que ele havia percebido, mas nunca dito. - Era algo... que eu senti falta. De você entender certas coisas.

Draco parecia confortável, quase dormindo. Sua voz preguiçosa lhe fazia parecer um gato.

- Bem, você entendeu o que eu queria para o encontro.

_Se mantenha falando e não pense_.

- Eu sei o que você pensa - Harry admitiu. - E uma vez que eu percebi, quis fazer algo pra ajudar. Sinto-me melhor enquanto estou fazendo algo.

- Eu sei. E as pessoas confiam em você, eles contam com você pra agir, e agir certo. Você os tranqüiliza. Eu preciso de alguém pra uni-los.

- Isso afastaria os Sonserinos, se eu e você não... _'entendêssemos um ao outro' _- progredindo

- Mas nós fazemos. E podemos criar a atmosfera certa de tranqüilidade, e assim eles podem trabalhar juntos. É política.

Harry já havia entendido tudo aquilo, mas a voz fria de Draco o incomodava um pouco. Ele falava como filho de Lucius Malfoy, o filho do perfeito político corrupto.

- Eu não queria conseguir isso com política - Draco sussurrou com repentina violência. - Eu acho que isso não tem nada a ver com aquilo.

Harry relaxou e se sentiu envergonhado, por que Lucius Malfoy nunca sentira a menor hesitação em usar pessoas. - _pessoas inocentes de onze anos de idade, seu próprio filho_. E ele se lembrou de algo que não deveria ter esquecido.

- Não tem problema. Você pode usar, se quiser. Eu confio em você.

Ele pode ouvir o sorriso na voz de Draco.

- Eu sempre disse que você é ingênuo.

- Eu não sou ingênuo.

- Eu odeio te dizer isso, mas a única outra opção é idiota.

- Se eu tivesse um travesseiro, te bateria com ele.

Draco cutucou.

- Vai em frente, Potter.

Harry se virou pra se proteger, e cutucou Draco também, mas então uma de suas mãos estava no corpo de Draco, e a respiração dele em seu rosto e _Harry, esse é o caminho da loucura._

- Eu preciso dormir, sabe? Tirando a minha folga, posso me cansar.

O riso de Draco foi gentil. Mesmo que coisas estranhas estivessem acontecendo no peito de Harry, respirar se tornara algo muito difícil, e as mãos de Draco ainda tocavam levemente seu corpo como se o universo estivesse fazendo uma grande brincadeira. Ele estava feliz.

- Boa noite, Harry.

_- Malfoy te convidou a ir ao quarto dele e você não me contou?_

Harry olhou Rony preocupado. Ele andava pelo Corujal e parecia que poderia ter um ataque do coração a qualquer momento.

- Claro que não - Hermione respondeu. - Eu já estapeie ele, você o teria matado e se metido numa bela encrenca.

- Eu não teria... certo, eu teria matado ele, e por que não? Você é minha namorada! - Rony explodiu. - Pessoas não podem sair por aí fazendo propostas indecentes para a namorada dos outros! - depois de dizer 'propostas indecentes', as orelhas de Rony ficaram visivelmente vermelhas. Harry sabia que ele sabia, e isso o deixava ainda mais furioso. - De qualquer forma - acrescentou agressivo - quem sentiria falta dele?

- Eu sentiria - Harry respondeu moderado.

- Harry, parceiro - Rony disse. - Eu sei que você teve uma infância difícil, e vou assumir que isso mexeu com sua cabeça, então eu te perdôo quando você diz coisas absurdas. Mas Hermione...

Hermione olhava para fora em uma das janelas sem vidro, seus olhos aborrecidos. Virou-se de volta para Rony com um ar distraído.

- Bem, mas ficou tudo bem, não é? - Hermione perguntou, obviamente tentando focar. - Você ouviu Harry. Malfoy não estava tentando dar em cima de mim, ele estava me recrutando para o seu perigoso grupinho vigilante.

- Hermione, isso não é justo - disse Harry. - Se o Lupin não tivesse criado a Ordem Juvenil, você teria sido a primeira a pensar em algum tipo de organização pra nos ajudar.

- Pode até ser - respondeu séria. - Mas o Professor Lupin criou, e eu não vejo razão nenhuma para criar uma conspiração. Professor Lupin está fazendo um excelen...

- Claro que ele está! - Harry exclamou. - Mas há pessoas sendo seqüestradas, e Lupin é um professor! Ele não pode sair por aí quebrando regras. E essa - conspiração, se você quiser chamar assim - pode realmente ajudar as outras casas a se entenderem. Nós estávamos conseguindo isso noite passada!

Rony parecia imóvel.

- Eu não quero entender o Malfoy - ele disse ameno. - Isso me faria entrar em erupção. E esse grupo é idéia do Malfoy, o quartel general é no quarto do Malfoy, e eu não quero chegar nem perto disso tudo!

- Rony, eu sei como você se sente - Harry respondeu. - Mas eu não estou pedindo pra você gostar dele. Eu só estou te pedindo pra dar uma chance a isso.

A cor de Rony começava a se alterar outra vez.

- Olha, Harry... Hermione está certa. Nós temos a Ordem Juvenil. Eu não preciso me misturar com Malfoy e eu sei que ele é seu - Rony fez uma careta - amigo de novo, e que vocês fizeram as pazes depois de uma briga que eu tenho certeza de que foi total culpa dele, então eu não acho que você seja tão objetivo sobre toda essa situação...

Harry se afastou da parede.

- Mas você não está - ele jogou. - E não foi culpa dele. Você não entend...

- Por favor! - Hermione interveio - Por favor, vocês dois! Não briguem! Eu não vou suportar, não mais isso. Será que nós não podemos ficar sentados aqui e esperar esse maldito pássaro?

Ela ficou lá, fria, tensa e descontente, seu cabelo voando com o vento.

Rony suspirou, colocou as mãos do bolso e foi ficar ao lado de Hermione na janela.

- Certo - ele disse rouco, mas pegou as mãos dela na sua e começou a acariciá-la. - Não vale a pena discutir por causa dele mesmo.

- Eu acho que vale - Harry disse alto.

Hermione fez um som parecido com uma risada contida.

- Harry, nós _sabemos _disso - ela disse. - Só... pare de falar nisso. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Eu paro se você me disser que vai falar com Parvarti - Harry pressionou. - Ou Terry Boot. Ou alguém. Só pense nisso, pense em dar uma chance.

Hermione não parecia muito contente, mas assentiu mesmo assim. Ela e Rony continuavam juntos na janela, tremendo levemente.

- Está esfriando - Hermione disse. - Espero que melhore em Junho.

Junho já está chegando. E se o espião não for pego, ou ele sairá livre no mundo como uma pessoa confiável da Ordem e trairá todo mundo, ou ficará em Hogwarts com os novos membros da Ordem Juvenil e a escola será dizimada.

Harry achava que essa era a oportunidade perfeita pra falar com Rony e Hermione. Era sábado, e quase todos estavam em Hogsmead, e eles estavam no Corujal esperando sob ordens de Dumbledore.

Todos os professores andavam tão ocupados ultimamente, e era essencial que alguém pegasse a coruja de Juno McGonagall assim que ela chegasse. Hermione pegou a responsabilidade seriamente.

Em retrospecto, talvez não fosse uma boa hora. Harry estava a beira disso também.

- Se a irmã de McGonagall disser não... - Rony falou, sua terrível mania de colocar em palavras o que os outros tentavam não pensar.

- Ela tem que dizer sim! - Harry disse com força. - Ela quer justiça para a irmã, não quer?

- É que algumas bruxas são muito conservadoras - Rony alertou. - E isso é muito experimental.

Hermione pegava refugio em explicar o que ela sabia, seu corpo relaxando enquanto falava.

- Tem o mesmo principio que o Priori Incantatus - ela disse tranqüila, como se o problema estaria resolvido se convencesse Harry e Rony. - Exceto que ao invés de dizer qual foi o último feitiço realizado, você poderá saber de qual varinha saiu o último feitiço que atingiu o objeto... ou no caso... - ela parou, engoliu e disse numa mínima voz - o corpo. Há a possibilidade de erro - continuou. - Mas pode realmente nos levar ao assassino. Ela tem que entender isso.

Um pensamento tomava lugar na mente de Harry, sombrio e inevitável.

_O feitiço precisa ser realizado_, ele pensou, _concorde ela ou não._

Ele não poderia pedir para Rony ou Hermione fazerem isso. Infringir a lei, sim, fazer feitiços experimentais no corpo da Professora McGonagall... não. Mas ele faria.

Ele e Draco fariam isso. Se tivesse que ser feito.

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos pelas batidas de asas. Duas corujas estavam voando, e pousaram na janela onde Rony e Hermione estavam encostados.

Talvez estivesse tudo bem. Hermione já estava abrindo as cartas, e ela poderia abrir a que estava endereçada a Dumbledore e enviar a coruja para o necrotério do St. Mungus com a prova de que receberam permissão do parente mais próximo.

Hermione estava agitada, tirando os fios de cabelo do rosto com movimentos violentos.

- Rony, Harry, as duas são pra Dumbledore. O que eu faço?

Foi Harry quem respondeu, totalmente convicto:

- Abra as duas. Não temos tempo a perder.

Hermione abriu a primeira com as mãos tremendo. Rony segurou seus ombros, os cotovelos brancos, mas ela não pareceu notar que o aperto estava forte demais. Ela deu choramingo de felicidade quando viu o conteúdo.

- É dá Juno McGonagall... Ela disse sim! Não tem problema! Rony! Rápido, pega na minha bolsa, um envelope, tinteiro e pergam...

Harry nunca soube o que o fez dizer isso.

- Hermione... o que tem na outra carta?

Ela abriu rápido, sem cuidado, enquanto Rony voltava a se unir a eles com a bolsa dela nas mãos. Os dedos da garota voltaram a tremer e ela derrubou a carta no chão.

Rony derrubou a bolsa também. Ela se ajoelhou pra pegar a carta, seus dedos tremiam sem controle. Quando olhou pra cima, seu rosto estava muito pálido.

- O que era? - Sua boca estava seca.

Até mesmo os lábios pareciam brancos.

- Alguém pegou - disse. - Alguém pegou o corpo da Professora McGonagall. Roubaram do necrotério do St. Mungus. Deus sabe o que fizeram com ele. Eles não querem que nós descubramos quem fez aquilo, e agora nós não vamos!

Hermione se levantou, com um olhar violento em seu rosto que Harry só havia visto algumas vezes e o feito pensar que havia subestimado-a. Alguém, sua expressão dizia, vai ter que pagar.

Dessa vez ele estava em total acordo. Alguém teria que pagar.

Mesmo assim, as palavras dela o surpreenderam.

- Nós já devíamos ter feito isso - disse furiosa. - Você-Sabe-Quem e seus capangas não andam de acordo com a lei, não é? Nós devíamos saber que isso aconteceria se demorássemos demais! Nós não devíamos ter nos importado com essa estúpida...

Por um segundo assustador, Harry achou que ela começaria a chorar. Então começou a marchar em direção a porta.

- Harry, cadê o Malfoy? - demandou. - Eu vou entrar nesse grupo idiota! Eu vou fazer tudo o que for preciso! Anda, vamos para Hogsmead!

Ela já estava descendo as escadas. Harry olhou pra Rony, que parecia tão gelado quanto Harry se sentia, mas que ainda precisa de um pouquinho de persuasão.

- Bem... - ele disse. - Você não vai deixá-la ir aos encontros no quarto do Draco sem você, vai?

Eles correram atrás dela.

Encontraram Professor Dumbledor e Lupin e contaram o ocorrido antes de saírem. Com isso, e com a caminhada até Hogsmead, Hermione se acalmou. Eles já haviam superado o choque e seguiram em frente.

Nada a fazia desanimar. Harry estava desesperadamente orgulhoso dela.

Procuraram em diversos lugares, e encontraram os Sonserinos no 'Três Vassouras'. Crabbe e Goyle pareciam estar tendo enormes lanches, Draco e Zabini tinham bebidas pela metade, e Pansy comia um enorme sundae de chocolate. Apesar de tudo, Harry sorriu ao ver Draco tentar roubar um pouco do sundae.

Pansy acertou seus dedos com a colher.

- Draco, se você tocar meu sorvete de novo, eu vou te amaldiçoar! - avisou. - Eu sou uma mulher. Isso é chocolate. Que parte você não entendeu?

Hermione chegou a mesa deles em passos largos.

- Malfoy! - chamou. - Eu quero falar com você.

Pansy olhou enojada por cima do ombro.

- Veja só - começou. - Um pacote de grifinórios. Venha, Blaise, vamos comprar uma bebida. Draco, não toque no meu sorvete.

Ela e Zabini se levantaram. Draco olhou pra cima, seus olhos largos como se tivesse acabado de notá-los ali.

- Granger - ele disse. - Encantado, tenha certeza. Se você está aqui para saber se minha oferta ainda está de pé...

- Não, Draco - disse Harry.

- Alguém roubou o corpo da Professora. McGonagall - Hermione contou breve. - Não poderemos usar o feitiço. Me conte sobre esse seu grupo.

- Alguém fez o que? - os olhos de Draco se tornaram estreitos e frios.

- Roubou - respondeu Harry. - E alguém vai pagar.

Algo surgiu no rosto de Draco, algo que faltou mesmo na fúria de Hermione. Um olhar forte e assustador, e como olhando num espelho, refletindo em si mesmo.

- Oh, sim - respondeu. Ele e Harry dividiram um sorriso, como uma furiosa promessa.

Rony os trouxe de volta e o que deveria ser feito agora.

- Eles vão pagar - disse rígido, sentando na cadeira de Pansy. - Eu vou entrar pra esse grupo se a Hermione for. Farei o que for preciso. Mas eu não gosto de você, Malfoy, e nunca vou gostar. E não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia.

- Oh, não, Weasel. Você não gosta de mim? Como eu vou sobreviver agora? - Draco deu um riso de escárnio. - Me dê a benção da luz dos seus cabelos flamejantes, ou eu morrerei.

- Para com isso, Malfoy, porque não tem graça.

Rony acertou o sorvete de Pansy com uma colherada violenta.

Hermione se manteve em pé com os braços cruzados.

- Me fale sobre o seu grupo, Malfoy - ela repetiu.

Draco se apoiou pra frente.

- Não é meu grupo - respondeu. - Eu não sou o líder. Eu só achei que nós podíamos todos conspirar juntos e pegar o inimigo usando todas as nossas armas. Você tem algum problema com isso? Ou em entrar pra um grupo criado por um Malfoy?

Rony olhou para o seu rosto intenso, e não parecia impressionado. Começou a comer o sundae, mas baixou a cabeça resignado quando Hermione falou:

- Conte comigo.

- Eu estou dentro se ela está - Rony disse prontamente, dando outra colherada. Draco olhou pra Rony aborrecido.

_Pelo menos estamos fazendo alguma coisa_, Harry pensou. _É errado, mas estamos fazendo alguma coisa_. Ele olhou para Draco e este assentiu.

Hermione pareceu murchar, sua energia indo embora.

- Te encontro na biblioteca no domingo para falar sobre nosso projeto - ela disse. - Rony, Harry, vamos!

Era hora de ir, especialmente por que Zabini e Pansy estavam voltando pra mesa, e Harry não queria ver seu amigo morrendo nas mãos de Pansy Parkinson.

Por algum motivo ele hesitou quando Hermione e Rony se viraram pra sair, olhando para o loiro prateado.

- Nós podíamos fazer alguma coisa - sugeriu. - Depois.

Draco olhou pra ele, e depois de um momento, sorriu.

- Eu estou um pouco ocupado - respondeu. - Mas logo.

- Certo - Harry disse relutante, e então seguiu por onde Hermione e Rony saíram.

Estavam passando pela porta de saída quando ouviram Pansy exclamar:

- Draco, como você pode? - e então houve um som que se parecia muito com alguém sendo acertado na cabeça com uma colher.

- Ow! - Draco exclamou.

Rony parecia feliz.

Harry combinou de se encontrar com Terry Boot na mesma hora que Hermione e Draco se encontravam, ansioso pra saber se eles estavam cooperando.

Ele colocou suas coisas em uma mesa próxima, mas não tão perto, enquanto Hermione caminhava até a mesa onde Draco já se estabelecera. Draco ergueu o rosto, os olhos dançando.

- Não agüentou ficar longe? - ele perguntou, gozação em sua voz.

- Pode parar, Malfoy - Hermione avisou. - Harry explicou. Acho que lhe devo desculpas por ter interpretado errado os seus motivos - seu tom dizia que ela não tinha a menor vontade de se desculpar.

- Oh, não se incomode - Draco disse cordialmente. - Desejos ocultos é uma grande influência na mente.

- Pare de se gabar. Nós podemos trabalhar, Malfoy, ou eu tenho que...?

Draco, que parecia estar se divertindo, deu seu mais provocante sorriso.

- Vai me estapear de novo, Granger?

- Talvez - disse com igual sorriso.

Ele jogou o cabelo pra trás.

- Vá em frente. Eu até que gosto.

- Malfoy! - Hermione ficou escarlate. Ela olhou para seu pergaminho, e aparentemente, tirou forças dali. - Malfoy, eu juro que há milhares de pessoas dispostas a te estapear. Podemos trabalhar agora?

Draco abriu um grosso livro de feitiços, seu rosto agora sério e absorvido. Harry olhou mais uma vez, e então Terry Boot chegou com a mochila nos ombros.

Harry desviou o olhar para baixo rápido, assustado que talvez seu rosto pudesse ter traído-o.

Quando olhou pra cima, Terry não parecia ter notado nada. Ele pegou um pergaminho e tinteiro, e sentou-se oposto a Harry. Parecia estar procurando algo a dizer.

Harry nunca fora o tipo de pessoa que se misturava com os outros, e tudo o que ele sabia sobre Terry era que ele era tímido e não gostava de Quadribol. Normalmente ficava sem palavras.

Ele esteve pensando, porém, e tinha algo a dizer.

- Você é monitor-chefe?

Terry piscou e amassou seus cabelos. Mesmo sem seus óculos de leitura, Harry nunca havia encontrado antes alguém mais similar a uma coruja preocupada.

- Sim... - respondeu, sua voz moderada. - Eu tenho sido já faz um tempo, sabe?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas você é Corvinal - Harry elaborou. - E é Monitor-chefe. Então você tem certa autoridade aqui. Olha... o que Draco estava dizendo é verdade. Nós todos temos que cooperar e misturar melhor. Se o espião é um aluno, ele quase com certeza está usando a casa dele. Ninguém quer pensar que o espião é de sua própria casa, e é muito mais fácil desconfiar daqueles que você não conhece. E se o espião for um professor... nós estamos em uma situação que precisamos trabalhar juntos. Nós temos que...

_Se Sirius e Lupin não tivessem desconfiado um do outro, Sirius não teria confiado tanto no Rabicho. E isso aqui não são apenas algumas pessoas... é uma escola inteira._

Terry continuava preocupado.

- Eu entendo o que você está dizendo, Harry, mas... bem, nós todos sabemos que as características das casas nem sempre dizem a verdade. Quero dizer, ninguém diria que o amigo do Draco, Crabbe, é ambicioso. E todos diriam que Hermione deveria ser da Corvinal. Mas há diferentes... sentimentos nas casas. corvinais andam menos em bandos do que qualquer outra casa. Nós costumamos decidir coisas e agir de acordo com nossos próprios julgamentos. Eu não acredito que nós somos os tipos de pessoas que exércitos são feitos.

Harry olhou Terry, e sentiu uma ponta de ressentimento._ Eu entendo o que Draco quis dizer_, ele pensou. _Ele é inteligente. Eles devem ter muito em comum._

Ele ignorou isso, era estupidez.

- Preferências pessoais ou não - ele disse, - isso é uma guerra. Eu estou pegando sentido, Draco está pegando sentido. Você consegue entender, não é?

- Consigo - Terry disse lentamente. - Eu pude ontem à noite. Draco é muito astuto.

- Mas nós não podemos colocar sentido numa casa inteira. Draco especialmente não será confiado. Você diz que depende de julgamentos individuais, mas você deve ter um certo respeito. Então... passe isso pra eles, e deixe-os julgar.

Terry parou pensativo. Harry olhou pra Hermione e Draco, que pareciam estar entusiasmados com algumas Runas Antigas. Draco dava seu pequeno sorriso, feito não para causar sequer efeito, e que ninguém deveria ver.

_Um espião matou meus pais. Deixem eles tentarem - apenas tentarem - tocar meus amigos._

Terry tomou sua decisão.

- Eu vou tentar.

Harry assentiu:

- Tente suceder.

Era segunda-feira quando aconteceu, e bastante conveniente, eles estavam todos em Poções. Professor Lupin, o melhor professor substituto que já existiu, estava dando dicas de como fazer o NIEMs de Poções que se aproximavam.

- O mais importante - ele advertiu, seus olhos cinzas na direção de Neville. -_ É não entrar em pânico_.

Neville riu, sem graça.

- A coisa mais importante é se assegurar de que Granger estará trabalhando do seu lado, Longbotton - Draco disse em tom baixo.

Harry virou e deu a ele um olhar reprovador. Draco fez um gesto agitado.

- É verdade! - ele sussurrou. - Eu a vi ajudá-lo! _Isso é trapaça_!

- Eu vi você jogar Quadribol - Harry lembrou-o.

- É diferente - Draco respondeu. - Isso é _Poções._

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy - disse Lupin. - Eu não poderia estar mais contente por vocês dois não tentarem mais se matar no próximo encontro da Ordem, mas realmente, o exame é daqui há duas semanas. Eu tenho certeza que a conversa pode esperar.

- Me perdoe, senhor - Draco disse, descansando o queixo na mão e sem dúvidas olhando para Lupin com olhos arregalados e lacrimosos. - É culpa dele. Uma má influência.

Os Sonserinos riram. Harry ficou satisfeito de ver Parvarti e Lilá darem risadinhas quando ele protestou rindo acima do barulho. Então a porta abriu e um Sonserino baixinho do primeiro ano entrou correndo.

- Draco - disse o pequeno Edmund Baddock. - Digo, M-malfoy!

Draco olhou pra ele.

- É bom que seja importante, Baddock.

- E é! - As falas de Edmund bagunçavam-se umas as outras. - É sim, é ele... ele voltou, Malfoy! Ele voltou!

Houve uma pausa. Então Blaise Zabini deu um chiado incoerente, levantou-se e pulou a mesa, um flash de um par calças de couro inteiramente diferentes do uniforme então passaram pela porta..

- Senhor Zabini - Lupin chamou-o. - Eu acho que essas calças...

Sua voz se perdeu no meio da fuga dos Sonserinos. Crabbe se levantou, chutou a cadeira, então pisou nela e quebrou o encosto. Ele se soltou e andou determinado até a porta, sem olhar para trás. Todos estavam indo em direção a porta. Draco liderava.

Estavam todos ausentes em um minuto.

- Vocês estão dispensados - disse Lupin, acordando-os. Ele virou, dando um de seus cansados e gentis sorrisos. - Vamos lá. Todos podem ir.

Harry fez Rony e Hermione virem com ele rápido, apesar de que quando chegaram aos corredores, ficou difícil. Hogwarts parecia repentinamente lotada de Sonserinos ensandecidos, uma corrida brutal e desesperada até o Salão Principal.

Harry e os outros só conseguiram chegar lá quando a agitação diminuiu. Sonserinos estavam se esmagando e amassando estômagos para chegar lá primeiro, mas a vencedora acabou por ser Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson, normalmente considerada uma vaca sem coração, que sua expressão habitual era uma careta, e que agora voava na direção do Professor Snape, seus braços em torno de seu pescoço.

- Professor Snape! - ela exclamou. - Você voltou! Você voltou! Eu _sabia _que voltaria!

Então ela o beijou em ambas as bochechas e caiu em lágrimas.

- Uma mulher beijou Snape voluntariamente - Rony disse horrorizado. - É isso, eu já vi tudo na minha vida. Posso morrer agora.

Professor Snape também parecia horrorizado.

- Srta. Parkinson, controle-se! - ele disse num tom severo. - Essa exibição foi totalmente desnecessária!

Pansy soltou-o relutante, dando um passo pra trás e abafando um soluço com a mão. Nenhum aluno na história de Hogwarts, Harry pensou, pareceu tão feliz após ser rejeitado.

- Eu sou o próximo - disse Blaise Zabini intrépido.

- Ninguém é o próximo - falou Snape rigoroso. Ele olhou em volta a multidão de Sonserinos. - Parece que estão matando aula - disse. - Acredito que isso não aconteça com freqüência. Malfoy?

Draco estava ao seu lado, olhando seu rosto. Ele sequer sorria. Apenas totalmente relaxado, e feliz. Era tolice, e o fazia parecer uma garotinha, mas Harry não pode deixar de olhá-lo e pensar, _bonito_.

- Sim senhor - Draco disse, sua voz calma, mas fervendo por dentro; como se prestes a explodir em risos contentes.

A desprazerosa voz de Professor Snape, agora mais seca do que o normal:

- Você deixou um pouco de lado o seu tão precioso cuidado com o cabelo para checar o bem estar de sua casa?

- Há um mês atrás, mais ou menos - respondeu sério. - mas eu tive uma recaída, Professor, e roubou toda minha atenção.

Era difícil dizer já que seu rosto mantinha as linhas sardônicas, e atrás de todo aquele cabelo oleoso, mas Harry teve a impressão de que Snape sorrira um pouco.

- Você não pode manter isso com você, Malfoy.

Draco então sorriu, seu rosto agora iluminado. Sua voz se mantinha casual.

- Então, senhor, eu não vou.

Pansy ainda soluçava.

- Oh, por... Pegue meu lenço, Srta. Parkinson - Snape disse, tirando-o do bolso. - Devolva-o pra mim, e pare com esse showzinho pelo menos uma vez.

Ela assentiu e sorriu de uma forma tão aquecedora quanto ridiculamente lacrimosa.

Então os professores chegaram, passando por Harry, Rony e Hermione em direção a Snape. Lupin segurava com força o braço de Sirius, puxando-o junto com ele. Cordialmente, ofereceu sua outra mão a Snape.

- Professor Snape, estou quase tão aliviado da sua volta quanto seus alunos - ele disse e sorriu.

Snape dirigiu-o um olhar negro, suspeito, mas cautelosamente aceitou a mão de Lupin.

- E certamente o Prof. Black está... - Lupin puxou o braço de Sirius encorajando-o, talvez um pouco forte demais.

Sirius deu a Snape um olhar fadado.

- Eu estou legal com o fato de você... não estar morto - disse entre os dentes.

Snape devolveu.

- Eu estou muito satisfeito de ver meus professores todos tão encantadoramente gentis... - disse Dumbledore em seu amigável sarcasmo. Ofereceu uma mão a Snape, que aceitou sem hesitação. - Severus - disse o diretor. - É esplendido te ter de volta. Todos nós sentimos sua falta. Eu vou certamente querer falar com você mais tarde sobre suas, sem dúvidas muito instrutivas, viagens.

Havia pessoas que não eram da Ordem Juvenil, e que não havia declarado aliança de lado algum. Não era seguro.

- Amanhã estará bem - Dumbledore disse generoso. - Agora, acredito, seu retorno pede uma comemoração. O que os seus alunos acham, Severus?

- Nós estamos celebrando a volta de Snape. É o limite - Rony declarou, olhando espantado para sua cerveja amanteigada.

Madame Rosmerta estava surpresa e encantada. Segunda à noite, Harry considerou, deveria ser baixo movimento no Três Vassouras. E então, toda Hogwarts aparece pedindo drinks e mais drinks.

Música alta havia sido colocada, e pessoas dançavam. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina garantiram uma pequena mesa. Todos pediram cervejas amanteigadas, mas Harry se lembrou de uma outra ocasião naquele pub e sorrindo pra si mesmo, pediu vinho.

- Harry, você ainda não tem dezoito anos! - Hermione sibilou quando Madame Rosmerta foi embora. - Você está quebrando a lei!

- Eu sobrevivo com isso - Harry disse, tomando um gole.

Gina riu. Ela estava sentada perto de Harry, e ele estava contente por ela estar lá. Parecia sinceramente feliz pelos Sonserinos, e pela volta de Snape.

- Olha pra eles - disse, indicando-os. - Sentem-se muito mais seguros agora, é tão visível. Estou tão contente.

Harry sorriu grato, e ela correspondeu. Ela obviamente sentia o que ele queria sentir, satisfação aberta, e ele estava aliviado por Snape não estar morto, e aliviado por Draco, mas... Bem. Ele sempre odiara Snape, e isso não mudara, além do mais...

Ele estava sendo pequeno, bobo, e absurdo. Mas Draco nunca havia dado _aquele_ sorriso pra ele. Tentara falar com ele quando estavam vindo, mas Draco sequer notara. Obviamente - estava ocupado. Mas também, ele esteve ocupado a semana inteira.

Ele estava sentado próximo as chamas da lareira, próximo a cadeira de Snape. Havia um círculo de Sonserinos, que ocasionalmente se afastavam pra dançar ou beber, mas sempre voltavam.

- Eu espero que Professor Snape tenha trazido algumas informações - Hermione disse quietamente, então balançou a cabeça tentando se distrair. - Olha a vaca da Pansy - disse. - Eu a vi pagando drinks para primeiranistas.

Pansy, agora toda recuperada e aparentemente soltando ameaças pra quem citasse a história do choro, caminhou até a cadeira de Snape tentando equilibrar seu drink através da multidão. Harry tinha que admitir que seu vestido negro era muito justo e muito curto, o que parecia estar irritando Hermione.

Ela deixou o drink na mesa e começou a afagar o cabelo de Draco, que parecia dourado na luz do fogo. Draco empurrou sua mão, mas sorriu pra ela.

Realmente, o vestido era muito justo e muito curto. Ele entendia perfeitamente Hermione.

- Todos os Sonserinos estão ridículos - Rony concordou. - Olhe Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini que parecia estar bebendo vários copos, agora dançava entusiasmadamente com qualquer um que se aproximasse. Theodore Nott parecia traumatizado.

- Eu acho legal ver as pessoas tão felizes - Gina insistiu. - Já tem muitos sentimentos negativos em volta.

Harry terminou seu copo.

- Eu concordo com Gina - disse firme, e fraternalmente colocou um braço em torno de seu ombro. Então pediu outro copo.

Todos estavam relaxados, celebrando, não havia nada pra fazer agora e Harry tinha medo de pensar. Bebeu o segundo o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Draco ergueu seu rosto para o Professor Snape, ainda tranqüilo, e disse algo suave, mas todos em volta ficaram sérios e Harry notou que devia ser algo importante. Inclinou-se para frente tentando escutar.

- Sim - Snape disse em sua voz arrastada. - E soube. Eu fiquei... quase alarmado com as notícias. Professora McGonagall era uma excelente colega, e não ajudou a me tranqüilizar em nada saber que ela foi substituída por alguém que eu considero não apenas incompetente, mas também perigoso.

Seus olhos se viraram para Sirius, sentado numa mesa com Lupin. Sirius deu um pulo, e todos ficaram tensos, mas Lupin rapidamente moveu sua cadeira, de forma que Sirius ficasse preso entre mesa, cadeira e parede. Sirius disse algo em protesto.

- Me desculpe, Sirius - pediu Lupin, sem se mover. - Estou no seu caminho?

Sirius rosnou algo mais, e então sentou, gritando mais um pedido de whiskey de Fogo. Draco o olhou duro e Harry sentiu o que ele sentira por tantos anos... - que ele e Draco estavam de lados opostos.

Ele tentou encontrar o olhar de Draco, mas não conseguiu. Estava começando a se sentir doente.

Quando pediu mais um copo, Rony decidiu que queria um também. Harry se animou um pouco quando os dois entraram em uma pequena competição, e em seguida pediram whiskey de fogo.

Todos estavam bebendo muito. Snape tinha uma incrível coleção de garrafas em sua frente, já que cada aluno de sua casa estava disposto a pagar-lhe uma bebida.

Eventualmente, Hermione interveio.

- Rony - disse firme. - Você está bêbado.

- Não, não - respondeu com grande convicção, voltando com dois copos de whiskey de fogo. - Não tô não, eu tô complet... - mas então errou sua cadeira quando foi sentar, e do chão olhou pra Hermione com os olhos arregalados feridos. - Hermione - ele disse depois de segundos, em tom espantado. - Acho que talvez eu esteja bêbado. Você sempre está certa.

Hermione colocou um braço em torno dele e ajudou-o de volta a cadeira, mas não o soltou. Rony, que aparentemente era um bêbado sentimental - e quem poderia supor isso - se inclinou pra ela e sussurrou algo em sua orelha, então beijou logo a baixo. Ela relaxou um pouco e se virou pra ele, seus rostos confortáveis e felizes.

Harry puxou os dois copos de whiskey de fogo para si.

Blaise havia conseguido persuadir Draco até a pista de dança com ele, apesar de se manter a olhar o grupo em torno de Snape. Mesmo assim, parecia estar se divertindo. Dançava bem, solto e suave como um gato, escapando do aperto de Zabini como água, mas sorrindo enquanto o fazia.

Então se soltou, e graciosamente voltou para grupo quando Crabbe se levantava de sua cadeira próxima a Snape. Draco tomou conta, colocando as pernas também no sofá, e parecendo realmente um gato tranqüilo.

Harry desviou o olhar desesperadamente, e então viu Rony e Hermione sorrindo e se beijando, desviou os olhos desesperado novamente.

- Eu fiquei tão feliz por você e Malfoy terem feito as pazes - veio a voz de Gina, colocando sua mão sobre a dele. Era um bom gesto de afeição, Harry pensou. Ele olhou pra ela com alívio. - Eu sei o quão infeliz você estava quando estavam brigados. Malfoy pediu desculpas?

Sua gentileza e simpatia eram boas também. Seu cabelo vermelho entrava e saia de foco, uma luz borrada em torno dela, mas seu rosto era doce.

- Por que não teria sido eu? - Harry perguntou.

Gina piscou.

- Eu não sei por que você teria que... - ela disse. - Eu te conheço. Você nunca tentaria machucar ninguém. Eu não acredito que você iria querer machucar Malfoy. E claro que ele sabe disse também. Qualquer um que te conhece sabe como você é.

- Oh, Gina...

A grandeza da fé dela fez Harry absolutamente incapaz de contraria-la. Ele sequer queria. Ele _queria_ ser daquele jeito, queria que Draco soubesse disso, queria Draco olhando para ele com aquele brilho de confiança, mesmo que não houvesse mais nada ali.

- Harry, você está chateado ou algo assim? - Gina perguntou. Havia preocupação em seu rosto. Harry havia se embebedado. Um mundo inteiro parecia borrado, e ele estava desesperado por um pouco de conforto. - Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não - ele murmurou, sem exatamente ter a intenção de tocar os lábios dela com seus próprios.

Ela se inclinou pra frente e retribuiu o beijo quase instantaneamente, o que ele considerou bom. As mãos dela se moveram pra descansar em seus ombros, e ele percebeu que esquecera de tocá-la. Os olhos dela se fecharam, mechas vermelhas no rosto com sardas, e ele percebeu que se esquecera disso também.

Ele se mexeu no desajeitado angulo do beijo, e se encontrou olhando atrás de sua cabeça.

Draco ainda estava encolhido no sofá, e olhava diretamente para Harry. O sorriso fugira de seu rosto, e sua expressão era nula.

Seus olhos estavam cinza frio, parado, e o mundo voltou a entrar em foco. A mão de Harry encontrou o queixo de Gina, segurando-o, prendendo-a no lugar, e seu olhar preso ao de Draco.

A expressão no rosto de Draco era ilegível, mas ele estava lá, olhando pra Harry, prestando atenção. O fogo ainda jogava com seu cabelo, tornando-o dourado, mas seus olhos estavam com sempre foram, abertos, arregalados, intensos, e Harry beijava mais forte, mais fundo, e...

Tudo se espatifou por Sirius tentando cantar o hino de Puddlemere United (time de Quidditch inglês).

Harry se afastou, chocado. _O que eu fiz?_

E Gina olhou pra ele, seus lábios quase machucados, seus olhos arregalados. Draco desviou o olhar sem alarde, virando a cabeça para falar com Pansy.

"_Nós somos os que vestem roxo, os que ninguém ousa enfrentar" _rugia Sirius. _"Nós somos os homens de roxo, podemos sempre contar com nossos companheiros"._

- Sim, Sirius, muito interessante - disse Lupin, paciente. - Acho que está na hora de irmos pra casa. Assim você poderá encarar seus alunos amanhã - adicionou mais baixo.

Ele puxou Sirius da cadeira, tentando segurar o homem mais alto, mas então Sirius cambaleou pra cima da mesa de Harry. Harry tentou se mover, mas estava do lado contrário e Gina chegou lá primeiro, segurando Sirius o mais rápido que pode.

- Gina - disse Lupin grato. - Muito obrigado! Seria muito incômodo te levar um pouquinho comigo? Acho que preciso de uma ajuda para levá-lo pra casa. Prometo que não vai demorar muito.

Gina deu a Harry um olhar cansado. Harry assentiu encorajando com extremo vigor, então ela saiu do bar e foi embora.

A saída pareceu ser a deixa para os outros professores controlarem os alunos que pudessem. Os Sonserinos estavam notavelmente teimosos sobre ir embora, mas a maioria dos alunos - abaixo do sétimo ano, e claramente sem idade suficiente - das outras casas foram sendo levados. Harry relaxou, certo de que Gina não poderia voltar para lá, e iria ser mandada direto para cama como os outros alunos.

_O que o Draco deve ter pensado?_ Oh, álcool é uma coisa muito ruim. Ele entendia agora.

Então um braço apareceu no ombro de Harry, e mãos pousavam sobre seus olhos.

- Adivinha.

Harry empurrou a mão e sorriu.

- Draco - ele disse, virando a cabeça e erguendo a mão pra tocar o braço que ainda repousava sobre seu ombro.

Draco sorriu provocante pra ele. Harry estava com o olho no nível do pulso do pescoço de Draco. Desviou o olhar e viu Rony, que estava se desamarrando de Hermione, pálido por ver Harry tocando Malfoy e provavelmente pegando milhares de vermes.

- Nós te convidamos? - ele perguntou.

- Como se eu quisesse - Draco respondeu, seu tom leve e descontraído. - Eu só quero pegar o Harry emprestado. Preciso dele - baixou a voz e falou pra Harry. - Eu sei que você não gosta dele, e tal... mas parece que o Professor Snape já teve o suficiente, bêbado fora de si, e todos dos nossos estão se divertindo. Você poderia me ajudar a levá-lo?

- Sim, claro - disse Harry.

Draco afastou-se, o que era uma boa coisa, por que ele estava quente contra as costas de Harry, que já estava confuso o suficiente.

Ele esperou fora do círculo de Sonserinos enquanto Draco tirava Snape de sua cadeira e passava por eles, entre protestos e despedidas.

- Eu vou voltar - prometeu Draco por cima do ombro. - Pague-me uma bebida e guarde uma dança.

- Quem guarda uma dança? - perguntou Zabini

Draco deu uma piscadinha.

- Todo mundo, é claro. Quem mais?

Harry segurou o outro braço de Snape enquanto atravessavam a porta.

- Que imbecil aquele Black é - Snape declarou alto. - Tal padrinho, tal afilhado.

Não era uma surpresa que Snape fosse um bêbado desagradável.

- Não se preocupe, senhor - Draco disse, animado. - Nós ficaremos cantando o hino de Puddlemere United nas costas dele por semanas. Você vai ver, vai ser legal.

Snape se animou. Harry ajustou seu queixo e apertou seu maxilar. Snape, apesar da aparência magrela e abaixo do peso, era um tanto pesado. Harry estava levando isso como um castigo divino. Você beijou Gina Weasley, vai ter que carregar Snape por toda eternidade. Ou algo assim.

Eles estavam próximos dos portões de Hogwarts quando Snape tropeçou e, apesar de todos esforços de impedir, caiu com a cara no chão.

Ele olhou para Draco com os olhos estreitos.

- Isso... é melhor que seja uma história nunca contada pela casa da Sonserina - ele disse, embaralhando as palavras. - Ou vai custar pontos. Dimin... Diminui respeito, ver seu profes...

Draco pegou seu braço, gentilmente.

- Não se preocupe, eu ainda te respeito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Exceto meu pai - adicionou. - Vocês são meus exemplos a seguir - falou encorajando. - Consegue se levantar agora?

Algo escureceu no rosto de Snape.

- Lucius Malfoy - ele disse, com um desprezo normalmente reservado apenas para Harry. - Draco, você n... você não deve seguir o exemplo do seu pai. Ou meu - seus lábios torceram em linhas finas.

Draco se ajoelhou e tentou ajudá-lo.

- Mas eu quero - disse, suave. - Claro que eu quero. Quem mais pode ser qualquer tipo de exemplo? É só você e meu pai.

A cabeça bamba de Snape bateu no ombro de Draco, mas ele conseguiu se levantar.

- Não - disse em uma voz comprimida. - Você é melhor que isso - então olhou pra Harry através da mechas oleosas, espantado. - O que você está olhando, Potter? Aliás, o que é que você está fazendo aqui?

- Acredite, eu estou me perguntando a mesma coisa - Harry respondeu, e agarrou novamente o braço dele.

Snape estava praticamente inconsciente quando chegaram as masmorras e não pode sequer dizer um último insulto antes de entrarem em seu quarto e o jogarem na cama. Era um quarto enorme, e a cama era o único móvel dali.

Harry e Draco ficaram olhando pra ele.

- Você vai-uh, despí-lo? - Harry perguntou apreensivo.

- Uh, não. Acho que não - Draco disse, aparentemente tão horrorizado com a idéia quanto Harry. - Eu te disse, respeito o homem. Quero continuar a respeitá-lo de manhã - ele deu um olhar divertido a Harry. - Você podia despi-lo - sugeriu. - Pode ajudar nessa sua crise.

- Claro - Harry disse. - certificando de que eu nunca queira ver um ser humano outra vez.

- Ele ficará bem - decidiu Draco. - Vamos!

Fizeram o caminho de volta a Hogsmead no escuro, e enquanto iam, Harry se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que estava sozinho com Draco desde que fizeram as pazes.

- Eu queria... - começou, mas Draco interrompeu:

- Então, Gina Weasley? - ele disse. Harry percebeu, com uma sensação ruim, que ele ia brincar com aquilo tudo. - Solução 'avermelhada' bonitinha pra sua crise. Eu aprovo.

- Gina - disse Harry cauteloso. - Ela é...

- Ela é muito linda. - Draco completou. - Mas se não for sério...

- Claro que não é sério!

- Bem, ainda há Morag. E oh, você estava se dando tão bem com Terry Boot, não...

Harry se virou pra Draco.

- Draco, não!

- Só estava especulando - disse defensivo. - Só acho que Gina Weasley é muito fantasiadora.

Aquele ponto, Rony e Hermione apareceram, em seu caminho para casa. Draco olhou Rony apreensivo, e se preparou para usar Harry como escudo.

Nenhum deles pareceu ouvir.

- Harry, volte conosco - Hermione disse, parecendo ansiosa.

- Sim, você deveria - Draco concordou. - Sonserinos serão os únicos a ficar. Obrigado por...

- Eu não vou - Harry disse. - Eu quero falar com Draco.

Draco se preparou.

- Nós podemos falar amanhã.

- Nós vamos falar agora - Harry disse.

- Bem... - Hermione ficou incerta. Rony piscou.

Draco balançou a mão.

- Vai em frente - disse imperial. Harry ficou surpreso de vê-los se afastar.

Draco começou a caminhar, rápido, pra Hogsmead.

- O que você tem para falar? - perguntou em uma voz repentinamente casual. Harry olhou a linha de seu queixo.

- Você tem que parar com isso - disse frio.

- Parar com o que? - Draco inquiriu.

- Você sabe o que.

Draco continuou andando, Harry sentiu uma injustificável onda de raiva, agarrou o braço de Draco e virou-o com força. Draco olhou pra ele, seus olhos arregalados com repentina fúria fria. Tentou soltar seu braço, mas Harry manteve o aperto, tentou se afastar, mas Harry o prendeu. Então empurrou Harry com força com a outra mão. Houve uma pequena briga por um momento.

- Pára e ouve! - Harry berrou.

- Não, droga! Eu não sei do que você está falando! - Draco gritou - Eu não est...

- Pára de me testar! - Harry explodiu. - Pára de não confiar em mim!

Draco parou e Harry entrou em sua guarda, forçando o queixo para cima.

- Você sequer olha mais pra mim - continuou mais gentil. - Você sorri, e então afasta o olhar, ou esquece e olha, mas aí se lembra e desvia rápido.

- Estou olhando pra você agora - Draco disse cansado. - Você não mudou. Bom saber. Pára de agir como um lunático.

- Eu não sou lunático - Harry disse. - Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Nós tivemos uma briga, e acabamos de fazer as pazes, e você não tem nem uma hora livre a semana inteira? Você sempre teve.

Estavam fora do passo agora, andando cegos contra o vento da noite. Harry pouco se importava.

Draco ergueu o queixo.

- Eu ando ocupado, e o mundo não gira em torno de você, Harry Potter, apesar de tudo o que você pensa. Além do mais, a briga não foi minha culpa.

- Não! - Harry rebateu. - Foi minha, mas eu expliquei, e você disse que estava tudo bem. Então porque você não pode deixar tudo bem, Draco? Você acha que eu sou idiota? Você diz que está tudo bem, mas não pára de me testar! O acidental toque com a mão aquela noite, sua mão no meu ombro, toda a provocação com Hermione, falando sobre companhia especial, e o joguinho de tapar os olhos... Você prometeu! Então por que você não pode baixar a guarda um pouquinho e confiar em mim!

- Por que eu deveria? - Draco berrou, brigando pra se afastar de novo. - Por que eu deveria quando você faz coisas como beijar Gina Weasley quando está _olhando_... o que eu devo fazer sobre aquilo? Foi perturbador! Como eu devo agir se eu não sei o que fazer?

Harry se inclinou furioso, tentando fazê-lo entender.

- Eu também não sei o que fazer! - gritou. - Você acha que eu sei? Como você pode achar que eu tenho a mínima idéia do que estou fazendo quando cometo terríveis erros como...

- Me solta - Draco disse, sua voz então muito clara e fina. Harry percebeu de uma forma que estava confuso, e então se tornou preciso, e a única coisa que importava, era que o rosto de Draco estava muito próximo. Seus olhos estavam frios, mas tão focados em Harry, e só em Harry, que lhe lembrava um predador. - Me solta - Draco repetiu. - Você prometeu, então me solta!

Harry soltou e Draco se afastou, só um passo, mas o mais rápido que pode, e então esfregou as costas da mão na boca com nenhuma razão aparente. Seu peito se movia em respirações rápidas e entrecortadas.

- Me desculpe - disse Harry. - Eu prometi. Então soltei.

- Eu devia te bater - disse Draco.

- Mas não bateu - Harry apontou - Você confiou em mim para te soltar quando você dissesse. Então por que eu tenho que te empurrar para beira para ver se você confia em mim ou não? - demandou. - Por que você não pode confiar em mim o tempo todo?

- Eu estou tentando! - Draco gritou. Então se acalmou um pouco depois disso, e olhou pra Harry. - Não é fácil - explicou, a voz fina de novo. - Pessoas têm suas próprias agendas, eu não posso ter certeza.

- E se você tiver?

O canto da boca de Draco se torceu.

- Dane-se, Potter. Então eu sou idiota - pausou. - Proposta fantástica, por sinal. 'Confie em mim por que eu cometo erros o tempo todo'.

- É como pessoas normais agem, Draco - Harry explicou, e fez uma cara superior. - Eu entendo que é difícil para você.

Draco fez um meio movimento de batê-lo.

- Posso voltar para minha festa agora? - perguntou sincero. - Está frio, sabe? Essa camisa é de seda. Se você acha que isso protege do vento, então você é mais tonto do que eu pensava.

- Você pode confiar em mim? - Harry perguntou.

Draco rolou os olhos.

- Eu confio, Harry. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu confio - disse em uma voz entediada. - Por que você é Harry Potter, bravo e correto herói do mundo Bruxo. Quem jamais duvidará de sua nobreza e confiança? Eles responderão para as pessoas, e as pessoas olharão com caretas e farão comentários pessoais ofensivos.

- Eu sempre soube disso.

Draco começou a andar.

- Claro que sim - disse. - É por isso que nós começamos a gritar um com o outro no meio da noite. Porque você é tão confiante com tudo no mundo.

- Cenas é uma coisa que fazemos juntos - disse Harry, agora que estabeleceram um passo.

- Prefiro tomar sorvete - Draco disse. - Podemos fazer isso?

- Tudo bem. Que tal amanhã?

Draco colocou as mãos no bolso.

- Tudo bem.

Eles se aproximavam agora do Três Vassouras, havia luz e barulhos irritantes saindo de lá. Draco inclinou a cabeça e parecia repentinamente horrorizado.

- Oh não, é a música - ele disse. - Talvez eu não queira entrar. Não, acho que vou voltar para escola com você.

- Que música? - Harry perguntou.

- Nenhuma música - Draco respondeu rápido. - Que tal a escola, Harry? Vem comigo. Acho que você vai gostar. Tem o formato de um castelo.

A batida era familiar. Lembrava a Harry a música familiar que Draco criara no quinto ano para o fracasso de Rony como goleiro. Pelo que ele se lembrava, ela tinha sido revertida quando Rony fez uma defesa de sorte.

A batida familiar se misturou a letra quase familiar. Algo obsceno com o triunfante chorus de 'Malfoy é nosso rei!'

- Ah, vejo que você se lembra - Draco disse em uma voz amuada. - Sim, sim, meus amados colegas de casa mudaram a música, sim, eles me constrangem toda vez que ficam bêbados, sim, eu sou um objeto de gozação pública. Por que todas as minhas idéias brilhantes se viram contra mim feito um boomerang?

- Acho que essa é a natureza interessante de um boomerang - Harry respondeu.

- Não - Draco corrigiu. - Um boomerang confiável de um guerreiro é voar, cortar os inimigos, e voltar seguro para suas mãos.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Talvez você precise melhorar suas jogadas com boomerang.

Draco abriu um pouco a porta, e mais luz e barulho saiu dela.

- Eu melhorei - respondeu, sorrindo - Você não percebeu? Eu parei de jogá-lo em você e os seus amigos.

"_Ele joga tantrums, ele fica enjoado_

_Ele sempre impressiona Professor Flitwick_

_e é por isso que toda a Sonserina canta_

_Malfoy é nosso rei!_"

Pansy abriu toda a porta, rosto corado.

- Draco - ela disse alto e animada. - Estamos cantando sua música! Vem!

- Eu odeio essa música - Draco murmurou contrariado. Virou-se para Harry. - Eu vou pegar algumas pessoas e andar de volta com você...

E então, Lilá e Parvarti apareceram.

- Nah, eu vou com elas - Harry disse. - Divirta-se - pausou. - Nós estamos bem? De verdade?

Draco estendeu, então pausou, deu uma gargalhada e deixou a mão cair. As luzes tiravam a cor de seu cabelo e borravam seu rosto.

- Sim - disse, sua voz firme. Então. - Boa noite, Harry - e fechou a porta.

Harry se manteve na porta por um tempo, ignorando os chamados de Parvarti e Lilá. Era só - o arregalado, quase selvagem desconfiável olhar de Draco, e a estúpida música maliciosa que ele fez, e a malícia não mudara, ele sabia. Era algo sobre o sentimento dele, e estar apto a gritar coisas tristes no vento da noite.

Não importa o quão idiota fosse, ele tinha certeza.

_Eu quero aquilo.

* * *

_

Nota do grupo:

Não vamos discutir sobre a demora desse cap. Essa fic demora porque não é todo mundo que tem a disponibilidade para pegar um cap tão grande para traduzir, então, mais uma vez pedimos que vocês entendam.

Queremos agradecer à: **Lunne, Aninha Redcliffe Potter** (essa fic é uma tradução), **EngelyMalfoy, DW03** (obrigado pelas duas reviews), **Srta Kinomoto, Ia-Chan, Amy** **Lupin, Kaza, caroleena parsons, Tachel Black, Half-Dane, xmaripottermalfoyx**, **Baby Potter, Maaya M., Kikis, Anita Joyce Belice, Fabi-Chan**, **Sofiah Black,Athena Sagara, Lis, MellodyIngrer, Thais, Markus Malfoy-Bloom, msmdhr, Malfoy de Lioncourt, Bianca W., juh t.** (obrigada por entender que o trabalho de tradução dessa fic é muito cansativo), **Hermione Seixas, kikaa**, **Cissa, Youko Julia Yagami** (essa fic tem 22 caps) e **Cin**


	16. Sinais do Desastre

**Luz Embaixo D'água**

**Nome Original:** Underwater Light

**Autora: **Maya

**Tradutora 01: **Amanda Saitou

**Tradutora 02: **Gê Malfoy

**Beta**: Gê Malfoy

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo 16**

**Sinais do desastre**

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Alguém que precise muito de você_

_Alguém que o conheça muito bem_

_Alguém que te levante depressa _

_E que o ponha no inferno_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

- Certo, jovem Conselho, ordem. Houve uma série incrível de novos planos na ultima semana - disse Lupin, olhando ao seu redor com uma expressão inescrutável.

De repente Harry estava certo de que o professor Lupin iria mencionar encontros conspiratόrios nas masmorras e distribuir um milhão de anos em detenções.

Ao invés disso, ele disse: - Como estão funcionando? As patrulhas noturnas?

- Nos listamos todas as salas comunais - Hermione informou, radiante. - Não tivemos nenhum desaparecimento desde que fizemos isso.

- E as barreiras ao redor dos suprimentos de emergência?

- Os novos feitiços estão funcionando e são bem desagradáveis - Draco disse com satisfação.

Ele os selecionara durante toda à noite, vasculhando os livros da Seção Proibida que eles tinham procurado utilizando a capa da invisibilidade e feitiços silenciadores, e Hermione tivera uma discussão acalorada com ele sobre a ética em testá-los em animais. Draco sugerira então testar os feitiços nos primeiro-anistas de Lufa-Lufa.

- Não tenho dúvidas sobre a última colocação, Sr. Malfoy - disse Lupin.

Draco se endireitou e lançou-lhe um convincente olhar de inocência. Lupin ergueu a sobrancelha e voltou a atenção aos seus papéis.

- E sobre a idéia do alarme de emergência?

- Ah - Harry disse, dando um sorriso zombeteiro. O senhor vai gostar disso, professor. Nós convencemos os fantasmas de cada casa a serem guardas. Eles vigiarão a Sala Comunal toda noite, e se eles virem alguém que não deveria estar lá, ou se um estudante relatar múltiplos desaparecimentos, então eles vão atravessar as paredes gritando e alertando todo mundo. Eles disseram que podem se fazer ouvir por todo o castelo, e logo que nós os ouvimos, nós vamos para nossas Salas Comunais e agimos. Então nós todos nos reunimos no Salão Principal.

Ele estava orgulhoso da idéia. Lembrava-se de Pirraça dando o alarme em outras ocasiões infelizes. Situações nas quais, obviamente, Harry havia sido a infeliz vítima das circunstâncias, e o alarme tinha sido completamente desnecessário e injusto.

- Muito bom - murmurou Lupin. - Isso explica porque achei o Frei Gordo gritando dentro de um vaso. Fiquei muito preocupado com aquilo, não tenho idéia do que faríamos com um fantasma tendo um ataque nervoso.

Ele enrolou seu pergaminho e sorriu.

- Srta. Granger, ouvi falar que todos os primeiro-anistas estão aterrorizados com suas táticas organizacionais. Sr. Malfoy, há um rumor perturbador de que um sapo em seu poder de alguma forma se tornou um frango frito. Sr. Potter, o fato de eu pensar que meu quarto é assombrado por um banshee deve-se provavelmente à patrulha de seus guardas no meu corredor. A reunião está terminada - disse Lupin. - Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de vocês.

Hanna Abbott corou com prazer. Os olhos de Hermione estavam brilhando. Os olhos de Draco encontraram os de Harry e ele sorriu.

- Vocês todos podem ir. Exceto você, Harry, preciso lhe falar - Lupin lhe disse em voz baixa.

Harry esperou até que os outros saíssem. Lupin inclinou-se, mais casual e familiar, e assim que o fez Harry percebeu que ele parecia ainda mais engraçado que suas vestes. Há quatro anos atrás, o cabelo dele estava ficando grisalho, e agora estava prateado com mechas castanhas.

Lupin ainda não tinha nem quarenta anos.

- O ministério decidiu que mostrar pensamentos armazenados em Penseiras para a Ordem Juvenil - ou para a verdadeira Ordem - seria ilegal - ele disse.

Harry ficou de queixo caído.

- O que? Mas eu dei permissão! - ele protestou. - Eu disse a eles que estava tudo bem! São meus pensamentos, por que eu não posso -.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer. O professor Dumbledore endossou a decisão - Lupin disse. Ele deu de ombros e se endireitou, os dedos massageando as têmporas. - Do jeito que eu entendi - ele disse com um leve sorriso. - É quase como nudismo. O corpo é seu, mas ainda assim e ilegal mostrá-lo em público. Seus pensamentos também são assim particulares, e igualmente protegidos pela lei.

Harry ainda estava com raiva, mas também estava distraído pelo súbito e terrível pensamento que naquele caso ele tinha sido meio voyeur acerca dos pensamentos de Dumbledore. Além disso, havia uma incomoda parte infantil dele que estava se divertindo com o fato de um professor ter acabado de dizer a palavra nudez.

- Entretanto, novamente como na nudez, e inteiramente permissível mostrar isso em particular para um grupo ou individuo interessado - Lupin disse pensativamente.

A criança Harry Potter gargalhou.

Harry conteve sua criança interior. - Desculpe?

- Se você pedisse a Penseira, e prometesse não mostrá-la para a Ordem Juvenil, eles a dariam de volta para você. São seus pensamentos - Lupin disse. - Naturalmente, nós estaríamos certos de que você a manteria em segurança.

- Ah- disse Harry. - Ah. Sim, eu poderia fazer isso.

- Ouvi rumores de que as orelhas extensoras têm sido utilizadas ultimamente - Lupin observou. - Agora, isso e o que eu quero ver acontecendo. Cooperação.

Ele se levantou e pegou seus pergaminhos.

- Por favor, entenda Harry, que estou encorajando você a agir estritamente dentro da lei - ele disse. O canto da sua boca se mexeu. - Eu nunca fui a favor que estudantes fossem pegos aprontando alguma coisa.

Harry não conteve um largo sorriso. - Entendo. Obrigado, professor.

Lupin acenou com a cabeça. - Bem, tenho que sair. O professor Snape mediara uma reunião de professores no seu escritório para discutir isso - aventuras no exterior.

Harry o acompanhou. Ele esperava que os outros já tivessem ido embora, mas a maioria ainda estava por lá, observando curiosamente o espetáculo.

Ron estava no chão, seu rosto esverdeado, e Hermione estava ao lado dele com a mão nas costas dele.

- Ele estava escutando atrás da porta - Pansy disse aos espectadores, sem rodeios.

- Ela também estava!- Ron exclamou. - Ahhhh. Hermione, eu acho que...

- Pansy é uma dama - declarou Draco. - Tenho certeza de que ela estava apenas passando por ali.

Pansy e Draco trocaram sorrisos falseteados. - Isso - Pansy disse. - Quando eu estava passando - dentro do espírito de toda essa cooperação entre as casas - eu ofereci um cigarro para o Weasley.

A maioria das pessoas pareceu ficar vagamente surpresa, e enquanto Pansy explicava mostrando seu pacote de Marlboro Lights, Harry e Hermione pegaram Ron pelo braço e saíram dali. Ele escorregou e quase caiu quando viraram a esquina, e Hermione deu um tapa na traseira da cabeça de Ron.

- Ron Weasley! Esse é um habito terrível.

- Por Deus, não - Ron gemeu. - Eu não sei o que ela me deu. Eu sei que não devia ter experimentado. Eu acho que vou vomitar. Cadela sonserina.

- Não vomite - Harry encorajou. - E não seja preconceituoso.

- Eu não sou preconceituoso - Ron disse com dignidade. - Não é minha culpa que a maioria deles sejam uns bastardos.

- A maioria deles? - Harry disse, feliz e surpreso.

Ron pensou por um momento. - Deve haver alguns poucos que sejam decentes - ele concedeu. - Eu até que gosto do Blaise Zabini. Ele e um camarada amigável.

Harry sentiu seu cérebro parar por um breve e misericordioso instante. Ele percebeu os olhos de Hermione sobre a cabeça de Ron.

- Isso é ótimo, Ron - ele disse sem muita convicção.

- Eu disse que não era preconceituoso - Ron disse num tom orgulhoso.

- Sim, claro, bom pra você - Harry garantiu, e então saiu do horrível transe. - Ron, está se sentindo melhor? Lupin acabou de me dizer onde e quando Snape ira contar aos professores o que aconteceu a ele.

- Ele disse? - Hermione perguntou, levantando a cabeça severamente.

Harry confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. - Ele também deve ter recomendado que eu participasse de uma orgia - ele adicionou pensativamente. - Mas eu acho que nos vamos continuar com o plano inicial.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aglomerar-se debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade tinha sido muito mais fácil quando eles tinham onze anos.

Eles caminharam até as masmorras com grande dificuldade. Harry manteve as mãos nos bolsos apesar disso causar um certo desequilíbrio, porque não importava que tipo de crise ele iria atravessar, ele não estava ansioso para se arriscar com Ron ou Hermione.

Ele balançou a cabeça para tirar as imagens perturbadoras da sua cabeça, e então sussurrou: - Ron, você esta com as Orelhas Extensíveis?

- Tenho uma para cada um de nos - Ron resmungou de volta. Eu fui deliberadamente envenenado por uma louca, mas não sou estúpido.

Apesar de estar claro lá fora, nas masmorras estava um breu. Harry concluiu que era incrível que Draco e os outros não tivessem ficado próximos do campo de visão, e então lhe ocorreu que esse era o corredor no qual eles tinham encontrado McGonagall e ele gelou - e então Ron tropeçou em alguma coisa e todos caíram.

- Por Deus, os bárbaros invadiram o vilarejo - soou uma voz familiar. - Levem nossas mulheres e nosso gado, apenas poupem nossas vidas. Eu acho que Weasley acabou de pisar em mim.

- Draco, pelo amor de deus! - sibilou Harry. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Nos estamos ouvindo por detrás da porta a reunião do professor Snape - sussurrou a voz de Pansy.

- Típico de vocês - observou Ron, no tom azedo de quem ainda se sente nauseado. - Rastejando por aí e espionando as pessoas. É desprezível.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui então, Weasley? - perguntou Zabini.

- É diferente - disse Ron. - O professor Lupin praticamente nos deu permissão. É espionagem apoiada pelo professor.

- O professor Snape nos deu permissão - observou Draco num tom superior. - Isto é praticamente uma viagem de campo sonserina.

As formas sombrias ficaram nítidas assim que a visão de Harry se ajustou. Zabini estava com a orelha prensada contra a parede e Pansy estava com uma mão no braço de Draco sem nenhuma razão aparente.

- Como vocês conseguiram passar por Greg e Vince? - Pansy perguntou.

- Bem - disse Harry - Nos somos sorrateiros.

Hermione já estava escondendo a capa sob suas vestes. Harry viu Draco inclinar a cabeça na direção dela, mas ele não disse nada até Ron pegar as orelhas extensíveis e distribui-las entre eles.

- Nos também queremos ouvir - ele disse diretamente. - Ou eu grito.

- Ah, ameaças, hein? - Ron reclamou, e então acabou desistindo quando Hermione o cutucou.

Zabini e Pansy estenderam as mãos, e Ron olhou furiosamente para Pansy, dando-lhe uma orelha extensora para Zabini. Eles imediatamente se ajuntaram, pressionando seus ouvidos na orelha extensora, e era possivelmente esse tipo de comportamento que fazia Harry pensar que Zabini era tão heterossexual quanto o próximo homem.

Sendo o próximo homem Draco, que olhava com raiva para seus amigos.

- Com licença, um de vocês deveria estar dividindo ela comigo - ele sibilou.

- Não olhem pra mim. Eu não cuspiria neles nem que estivessem em chamas, e isso envolve menos contato físico – Pansy respondeu.

- Acredite, Parkinson, a idéia de contato físico com você faz me sentir mais enojado do que a sua poção - Ron disse irritado, e Pansy ia começar uma resposta desdenhosa quando Draco interrompeu.

- Venha cá e divida uma orelha extensora comigo, Granger - disse vitoriosamente.

- Ela não vai dividir uma orelha com você - exclamou Ron, e todos fizeram sinal para que ficassem quietos.

- Deus, Weasley - Draco disse. - Não sei o que dizer. Isto é tão repentino. Claro, você não é o meu tipo-.

Ron se afastou de Draco tão rápido que quase pisou no pé de Hermione.

- Apressem-se! - disse Pansy.

- Senhoras e senhores, os grifinórios, mestres da discrição e da perspicácia - disse Draco. - - Este é um corredor, não há certeza de que o feitiço silenciador vá funcionar! Pelo amor de... Harry, você pode vir aqui e dividir a orelha comigo, então? Francamente!

Ele lançou um olhar na direção de Ron que Harry tinha certeza ser letal, e então se ajoelhou.

Harry cuidadosamente baniu todos os pensamentos, e se ajoelhou também. Ele aproximou seu ouvido da orelha extensível e se concentrou no som que vinha retumbando na sua direção.

- Se nós estamos falando sobre suspeitas - disse a voz desdenhosa de Snape, - nos devemos investigar o fato de que a Grifinória perdeu muito menos estudantes que qualquer outra casa.

- Talvez - Sirius resmungou de volta, - isso seja porque nos somos melhores em nos proteger do que os de outras casas.

- Ah, claro - disse Snape. - Eu mesmo sempre fiquei profundamente impressionado pelo brilhante método 'vamos todos mergulhar rapidamente no perigo e infringir algumas leis' de autodefesa de Harry Potter.

- O homem tem razão - Draco murmurou num tom provocador.

Harry sentiu a respiração de Draco no seu rosto, e seu cabelo fazendo cócegas na sua testa. Ele focou toda sua atenção nas vozes.

- Você sempre teve raiva de Harry! - Sirius exclamou.

- Não é verdade - a voz de Dumbledore os interrompeu calmamente. - O professor Snape sempre se preocupou muito com o bem estar de Harry. Ele protegeu Harry tão assiduamente quanto um pai.

Houve protestos conjuntos e em voz alta. Harry pode imaginar o sorriso de Dumbledore.

-Claro - disse Snape. - Ele é o filho que eu nunca tive, e assim sendo nunca ficou exposto numa montanha para que os lobos o comessem.

- Ele é o filho de James - Sirius sibilou. - E você não é bom o bastante nem para lamber as botas dele!

- Professores - disse Dumbledore. - Não acredito que estejamos aqui para discutir as faltas de caráter de um estudante que, felizmente, ainda esta entre nós. E nem acredito que seria demais pedir por um pouco de cortesia profissional. Nos estamos aqui para ouvir o relato do professor Snape, não para ouvir vocês dois brigando.

- Sejamos sinceros, nos poderíamos fazer isso na sala dos professores, Lupin propôs. - Mais chá?

- Dois torrões, obrigado Remus - disse Dumbledore. - Podemos ter o prazer de ouvir o seu relato, Severus?

Houve uma pausa. Harry não gostava de pausas. Pausas o faziam pensar em coisas além das vozes. Draco cheirava a - bem, na verdade, Harry não reconhecia o cheiro, como o de uma pessoa, ou talvez como o de um xampu caro porque ele havia experimentado potes e potes de xampu. O fato e que ele cheirava bem, e ele estava perto e quente, e era errado e injusto o quanto Harry queria... fazer algo sobre isso.

Ele agarrou a Orelha extensível como se essa fosse um salva vidas em um mundo no qual ele não desejaria molestar seus amigos.

Isto era importante. Ele não tinha tempo para ser estúpido.

- É um feitiço Captus como o professor Lupin suspeitava - disse Snape numa voz totalmente diferente, e Harry se aprumou, repentinamente não tendo nenhum problema para focar sua atenção. - Ele os colocou numa esfera Captus.

Harry lembrou-se do que Draco tinha dito numa das reuniões da Ordem Juvenil.

- É sabido que recentemente a magia negra tem sido usada para criar prisões dentro de esferas. Milhares de pequenas Askabans que Voldemort pode manter no seu bolso, as quais os Dementadores podem patrulhar e das quais ninguém pode jamais escapar.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou uma voz que parecia com a do professor Flitwick.

- Eu as vi - Snape respondeu. - O Lorde das Trevas as mantém com ele o tempo todo. Eu tentei de tudo, mas nunca fiquei um momento sozinho sequer com elas, eventualmente eu levantei suspeita contra mim mesmo. Vocês sabem que para eles eu sou um espião deles aqui, mas eles não dizem quem é o outro espião, e me vigiam o tempo todo.

- Eles não só o observam.- Era a voz de Madame Pomfrey. - Diretor, aquelas maldições tem acabado com ele. Ele precisa ficar na enfermaria e ele insiste em dispensar o tempo necessário para se recuperar

- Isso não e importante - disse Snape. - O fato e que a esfera Captus esta sendo usada. Aqueles que estão desaparecendo não estão mortos, e deve haver uma forma de liberta-los.

- Uma equipe de resgate - Sirius começou intrepidamente.

- Algum tipo de feitiço que possa atravessar distâncias, disse Lupin pensativamente.

- Sim, - disse o professor Flitwick, - eu sempre pensei -.

- Quero dizer, se objetos físicos podem ser aparatados, ou se conseguirmos fazer com que Snape arme uma chave de portal - falou à voz que parecia ser a da professora Vector.

- É uma esfera bruta, da cor de um lápis lazuli, - Snape continuou numa voz seca, e então ele parou. - Armar uma chave de portal? O que eu tenho dito a vocês sobre-

As vozes aumentaram e se misturaram em discussão.

- Nós pusemos um feitiço silenciador nesta sala? - Dumbledore inquiriu.

Houve silêncio.

- Ah, não, ah, por favor, - Draco gemeu suavemente, se aproximando mais e pressionando seu ouvido a orelha extensível. Mas aquilo significava que ele estava se inclinando mais na direção de Harry, e que estava gemendo bem no ouvido de Harry.

Ele tinha que estar fazendo isso de propósito, ele devia estar mesmo, então Harry olhou para ele ultrajado, e viu que não estava. Ele estava atento a conversa no interior da sala, seus olhos semicerrados e a cabeça voltada para a parede, e ele estava, ah, Deus, estava tão perto que a beirada da sua bochecha havia roçado a de Harry; e Harry podia sentir sua própria esquentando e por um momento ele imaginou se poderia lamber a garganta de Draco e então afirmar que havia sido um gesto platônico.

- Silêncio - disse o professor Flitwick.

- Droga - disse Draco. Ele olhou para Harry e se afastou bruscamente de Harry.

Com Draco saindo do colo dele e deixando de ser uma tentação, Harry podia pensar direito novamente. A esfera Captus. Eles teriam de fazer mais uma viagem à ala proibida.

- Bem, saber que eles não estão mortos e uma ótima noticia, - disse Hermione. Ela parecia cansada, e Ron ainda parecia um pouco doente. Eles tinham ficado acordados ate tarde quase todas as noites daquela semana.

- É, - disse Pansy, encostando-se na parede. - Mas o que nos podemos fazer a respeito? Se nem mesmo o professor Snape pode...

Ela parecia cansada também, pensou Harry. Claro que ela estava; claro que todos estavam. Até mesmo o rosto malicioso de Zabini parecia inegavelmente cansado, e as botinas que Pansy pensava que lhe faziam parecer durona na verdade apenas a faziam parecer ainda mais frágil.

Havia um momento delicado de equilíbrio, de quase união, no corredor escuro, simplesmente porque eles estavam cansados e desesperados, e eles quase confiavam uns nos outros.

Harry sentiu uma breve sensação de triunfo. Todo o esforço havia valido a pena, ele pensou, e ergueu o olhar para dividir essa sensação com Draco. Draco não pareceu notar o momento. Ele estava se levantando e estava menos próximo, e Harry achou que ele parecia mais pálido do que o normal.

Pálido ou não, seu rosto estava decidido. - Encontro na minha sala hoje à noite, ele disse.

- Certo, - concordou Hermione. - Mas se nos vamos ter outro encontro, eu preciso ir estudar um pouco para os NEWTs agora. Graças a Deus nos não temos Poções e eu posso me atualizar em Aritmancia.

- Ah, Granger, que vida emocionante você tem - disse Pansy. - Vou fazer uma pausa para fumar. - Ele deu um sorriso falseado de repente. - Quer outro, Weasley?

Ron fechou os olhos. - Eu vou vomitar - ele disse numa voz audível. - E depois eu vou dormir.

- Weasley, eu invejo desesperadamente seu charme e glamour - Draco zombou. - Como até mesmo essa bruxa de Aritmancia foi sortuda o suficiente para ganha-lo para ela... é inexplicável.

- Não finja ignorar Aritmancia - disse Harry. - Eu vi as suas notas codificadas por cor.

Draco pareceu desconcertado. Pansy acendeu um cigarro, e então tossiu um pouco e bateu no próprio peito.

- O cara tem razão - ela disse um pouco depois. - Eu sei sobre os livros sobre teorias que você não tinha que ler também.

- Até tu, Pansy - Draco murmurou.

Ron tinha um sorriso zombeteiro. - Você é um nerd, Malfoy.

Harry riu. - Eu aposto qualquer coisa que você vai usar esse tempo livre para estudar também. Admita. Aceite suas notas.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Na verdade, eu pensei que nos poderíamos ir tomar aquele sorvete sobre o qual conversávamos há alguns dias atrás. Mas se seu coração está centrado nas notas, vá estudar mesmo. Tenho certeza que Pansy ficara feliz em ir tomar sorvete de chocolate comigo.

Harry se levantou.

- Eu acho que poderia ser convencido a tomar sorvete - disse ele. - Sabe, não que eu não seja dedicado aos estudos - ele acrescentou, olhando de relance para a cara desaprovadora de Hermione.

- Por favor, parem de falar em comida - implorou Ron. - Hermione, ela está fumando perto de mim. Eu acho que eu estou mesmo me sentindo mal.

- Eu poderia escoltá-lo até o banheiro Sonserino - Zabini ofereceu cortezmente. - Eles são mais próximos.

- Não, obrigado - Ron respondeu, parecendo apreensivo que algo Sonserino pudesse atingi-lo.

- Não, obrigada - Hermione respondeu. - Harry, eu realmente acho que você devia ir estudar...

- Eu vou, Hermione, eu vou. - prometeu Harry. - Eu só preciso do açúcar. Para me dar energia. A qual eu devotarei aos estudos, obviamente.

Draco deu seu rápido sorriso irônico. - Qual o problema Granger? Não confia em nós?

Zabini estava olhando ameaçadoramente para Harry, Pansy estava envolta por uma nuvem de fumaça, Ron parecia que ia passar mal a qualquer instante e em qualquer direção, e Hermione parecia muito ansiosa.

- Nós voltaremos logo - Harry prometeu, pegando o braço de Draco e fugindo dali.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Esta é uma cafeteria - argumentou Draco. - É esperado que você peça café.

- É esperado que você peça café, Draco, e não o menu da cafeteria inteiro.

- Não enrole, Harry, isso é sinal de uma mente pequena. - Draco fechou o menu abruptamente - Meu pedido permanece - disse ele a garçonete com firmeza. - Um cappucino, um expresso e um latte, por favor.

- Eu pensei que íamos tomar sorvete - Harry resmungou. - Sorvete de chocolate, por favor.

- Eu ia chegar no sorvete - disse Draco. - Eu quero mocha.

- E a multidão fica chocada - Harry disse dando um sorrisinho.

Para sua surpresa, a garçonete riu de leve. Ele olhou para ela e, para seu espanto, ela piscou.

- Entendi - ela disse. - A propósito, belo jeans.

Ela foi embora enquanto Harry estava processando que ela não estava falando com Draco, e sim com ele. Ele fitou Draco e disse - Eu?

Draco sorriu. - Você - ele confirmou. - Ela era bonita, não era? E mais velha. Eu acho - ele disse com grande deliberação -...que você devia "crisar" ela.

- Crisar não é um verbo - Harry disse inexpressivo.

Draco pôs de lado um pote de açúcar. - Sabe o que quero dizer. Faça com que ela use sua sofisticação e seu belo corpo para clarear sua confusão e ingenuidade adolescente! Você sabe que quer fazer isso!

Harry piscou confuso. - Acho que você devia parar de ler aqueles romances trouxas.

- Pare de mudar de assunto - Draco disse orgulhoso.- Além do mais, eu lhe disse que só leio parar rir dos autores trouxas imbecis. Estou pensando mais sobre você arrumar essa sua crise agora!

- Não é gentil rir dos escritores de romances, eles não podem se defender.

- Eu não sou gentil, e acho mais engraçado ainda zombar as pessoas quando elas não podem se defender - Draco disse - Quando eles estão chorando, é melhor ainda. Agora ''crise'' ela como se estivesse no cio!

- Fale baixo, Draco, ou ela poderá te ouvir! - Harry exclamou, e evitou o olhar curioso de um casal que parecia desconfortável para conversar devido o tom de voz de Draco.

Draco atirou um sache de açúcar nele, e aparentemente errou a mira.

- Eu disse pra você que esse jeans era o seu tamanho - ele adicionou - Eu sou um gênio da moda. Oh sim, e não sou um nerd.

- Eu não disse que você era. - Harry afirmou

Draco brilhou. - Isso foi implícito. Implícito na frente de um Weasley. Só porque eu tenho algumas perseguições intelectuais, ao contrário de outras pessoas completamente lesadas fanáticas por esporte, que estão sentadas nessa mesa, e seus nomes rimam com ''..otter.''

A garçonete voltou com uma bandeja cheia dos cafés de Draco, que para cada um Draco a recompensou com seu pequeno, mas brilhante sorriso. Ela sorriu para Harry novamente e Harry começou a suspeitar que ela realmente tivesse problemas de visão.

- Eu não sou um lesado fanático por esportes - Harry o corrigiu - Eu tenho muitas coisas na minha mente. Derrotar o mal, caso você não tenha percebido, é o meu trabalho desde os onze anos. Eu não tenho tempo pra poesia.

- Porque você não tem alma - Draco disse placidamente, obviamente em um estado 'nirvana' por todos os cafés que tomou. Ele começou a mexer em cada copo, um por um. - Digo, um hobby. Além de Quadribol. Derrotar o mal não conta. Vai. Cite um. Eu te desafio.

- Er... - disse Harry, e engoliu uma colherada de sorvete de chocolate para descontrair o momento tenso. - Eu gosto... hummm... Eu coleciono cartões de sapos de chocolate! - disse aliviado

Draco o encarou, e tomou um gole de um de seus cafés, bem vagarosamente, como se precisasse de cada gota para raciocinar.

- Harry... - ele disse em fim, num tom insinuante.

- Que? - Harry perguntou

- Harrrrrry.

Os tons baixos e persuasivos de alguém cuja voz não era exatamente algo atrativo.

- O que? - Harry reclamou.

- Posso pegar seus óculos emprestados?

Harry os entregou antes de perceber a idiotice que acabara de fazer. Ele o colocou no rosto de Draco e o rosto dele agora era um borrão pálido com um par de óculos redondos em seu nariz.

A voz de Draco era bem baixa.

- Er - ele disse. - Eu sou, er, Harry Potter. E minha inteligência não progrediu muito desde os 12 anos. Eu gosto muito de...er, Quadribol, e também de derrotar o mal. Hermione é que é mais chegada nessas coisas intelectuais. Obrigado pela atenção.

- Tá - disse Harry, e fez seu tom mais afetado. - Eu sou Draco Malfoy. Eu acho que sou bacana, mas eu decoro tudo que falo, e me acho possuído, apesar do fato de jogar tamtrums quase todo dia. E eu também acho que sou uma dádiva de Merlin para qualquer mulher, embora a garçonete esteja paquerando muito mais o meu amigo mais bronzeado e musculoso. Eu suponho que devo prestar mais atenção em Quadribol, porque eu realmente gosto do jogo, mas adoro fingir ser um esnobe como estou fazendo agora, até porque eu sou terrível, até mesmo pra esnobar.

Draco atirou mais um sache de açúcar.

- Eu sou, er, um garoto como outro qualquer - ele contou os dedos. - Me desculpe, mas pra quem você disse que era este autógrafo mesmo? Ok, ótimo. Você sabe quem eu não gosto? Do povo preconceituoso! Acho que todos eles deveriam ser exorcizados ou até mesmo mortos, porque nós somos melhores que eles. Olhe! Lá está o Mal! Será que eu deveria alertar as autoridades? Não! Eu sou Harry Potter, e é minha sagrada obrigação acabar com ele! Eu sou o antídoto para os poderes da escuridão!

- Esse sorvete de chocolate provavelmente estava melhor antes de você fica engasgando e rindo em cima dele.

- Uma vez eu fiz um discurso sobre a arte de trapacear - Harry disse baixo - E eu tenho um amigo com as anotações para provar. Eu tenho uma lista mental de alunos que começariam a chorar se eu os mencionasse, e eu falo demais - Hey! -

Draco desistiu dos saches de açúcar, e começou a tacar guardanapos. Harry desviou deles.

- Você tem que ficar calmo, Sirius! - Lupin disse atrás dele - Como vamos conseguir alguma coisa se -.

- Ele que começou! - Sirius interrompeu, caminhando à frente de Lupin com sua capa preta esvoaçando. - Eu não... Olá Harry! - Ele pareceu radiante e feliz por um momento, e então sua expressão mudou quando ele focou Draco. - Aqui com seu amigo, vejo então - ele notou.

- Que bom - disse Lupin, andando mais lentamente até segurar seu cotovelo. - Não com toda aquela formalidade, mas muito bom este lugar. Olá garotos. Sr. Malfoy, o professor Snape gostaria de falar contigo e a senhorita Parkinson assim como Sr. Zabini assim que puder. Irei fingir que não vi vocês aqui.

- Aposto que foi idéia daquele Sonserino sem cérebro. - Sirius murmurou quase como um resmungo atrás de Lupin.

- Sim - Harry disse alto. - Porque como todos nós sabemos, grifinórios nunca quebram regras.

Lupin gargalhou, e então sorriu para Draco enquanto se virava pra pedir dois cafés pra viagem. Sirius ainda encarava a mesa dos dois, olhando de modo suspeito para Draco. Draco encarou de volta e continuou tamborilando seus dedos na xícara.

E então começou a cantar quase que baixinho, _'Nós somos os homens de roxo... nós sempre temos nossos homens'._

O ultraje floresceu na cara de Sirius, um segundo depois que Harry começou a cantar quietamente junto. - Essa é a razão pela qual todos Sonserinos cantam. - lembrou Draco, e fez uma careta para ele.

- Traidor - ele exclamou, chutando a perna de Harry.

Se tivesse sido Draco a chutá-lo, teria doído muito mais.

- Ow! - Harry exclamou - Está tudo bem, Siri. - Professor Black?

Sirius empalideceu, daquela mesma forma que o fazia quando alguém o chamava de Professor Black, como se não pudesse imaginar a quem estão chamando, e então forçou um sorriso para Harry.

- Sim, bem, muito bem - ele disse encarando Draco e aparentando convincente no seu assunto - Venha me ver alguma hora, ok Harry? Eu andei sabendo de você com a jovem Gina Weasley.

A expressão de Harry se contraiu. O sorriso diabólico de Sirius cresceu.

- Não é nada que deva se envergonhar, Harry.

- Sua preocupação com a vida amorosa dos estudantes pode ser perigosa - Lupin adicionou, segurando o café de Sirius - As pessoas podem começar a pensar que você não tem a sua própria.

- Moony - Sirius exclamou horrorizado.

- Não ria, Sr. Malfoy - Lupin adicionou - Um dia você será velho e terá cabelos grisalhos também.

Draco tocou sua própria cabeça. - Não serei - sorriu com escárnio - Meu cabelo será louro acinzentado.

Sirius olhou exasperadamente suspeito para Draco, e preocupado para Harry, e então começaram a sair da loja. Lupin se despediu e saíram com um ar resignado.

Draco reluziu após a saída de Sirius, e virou-se deliberadamente em sua cadeira. - Eu sou o professor Black - disse em voz baixa - Não é minha culpa que meu temperamento seja estranho e eu aja como um completo idiota. Eu faço exatamente o que quero fazer, porque sou melhor que todo mundo, e certamente não sou popular porque fiquei doze anos em Azkaban e tudo que consegui foi só um toque dos Dementadores.

Harry fez uma careta para ele, e pegou um guardanapo, pondo-o em sua própria cabeça.

- Eu sou o professor Snape - declarou. - Odeio crianças, odeio o pôr-do-sol, as borboletas e os gatos. Tudo o que sai dos meus folículos capilares é azedume puro.

Draco jogou sua cabeça para um lado.

- Ponto pra você - ele concedeu - Agora Harry, por Merlin, tire esse guardanapo da sua cabeça antes que a garçonete veja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso - disse Harry se esquivando.

- _Quero? Quero? Querer_ não vem ao caso, Potter, - Draco disse fazendo uma expressão de azedume para ele - Quando você rejeita "_crisar"_ uma jovem garçonete, seus amigos têm que tomar partido e fazer algo. Nós temos que investigar os cantos obscuros da sua personalidade, ou condená-lo a uma vida de solidão. Agora vamos lá, tem que haver alguma paixonite aí...

- Sim, Cho, eu disse pra você - Harry disse exasperado.

Draco insistiu em voltar, até ficarem caminhando em volta do lago, e Harry não teria nenhuma objeção quanto a isso se a especulação de sua vida pelo sonserino não fosse tão vergonhosa.

- Sim, e...? - Draco perguntou

- Cho Chang - Harry repetiu impaciente, prendendo-se ao que sabia - Por quase três anos. Eu sou do tipo fiel.

- Você é do tipo teimoso, isso sim. - Draco o corrigiu - E um tipinho bem triste. Vamos Harry, por favor! Você teve quinze anos por um ano inteiro! Tem que haver mais alguém. Precisamos de alguém aqui. Uma caída por uma vizinha, uma professora, uma Weasley, seu tio. Eu prometo não te julgar. Nem mesmo se for horrivelmente anormal, nem se for um sapo ou Ron Weasley.

- Hei, Ron não é tão ruim assim - Harry protestou.

Draco apontou um dedo dramático para ele. - A-ha!

- Não! - disse Harry - Ele é meu colega há anos. Seria como ter um caso com Hermione.

- A-ha!

- Pára de falar isso! - Harry riu

Era perturbante o brilho no olhar de Draco quando ele achava que estava fazendo uma descoberta. Ele realmente tinha que parar de apontar pessoas inocentes.

- Eu preciso de uma bebida - Draco anunciou, rolando seus olhos, e tirando um frasco de seus jeans.

- Isso é café, não é? Você já tomou quatro copos.

Draco estreitou os olhos. - Acho que não saquei aonde você quer chegar - disse guardando o frasco de volta.

- Além do mais, não é tão esquisito assim - Harry emudeceu por um tempo - Muita gente não teve paqueras quando tinham quinze anos. Ron não teve. E o que você quis dizer com... professores?

Draco levantou suas sobrancelhas. - Toda garota em Hogwarts já teve uma queda especial pelo professor Lockhart, lembra-se?

- Urgh, sim - Harry disse - Mas digo, você nunca teve uma queda por alguma professora, ou... professor... teve?

Ele olhou de relance para Draco, e ficou impressionado de vê-lo ficar rosado.

- A-ha! - Harry disse suavemente.

- Cale-se, seu... - disse Draco, ficando ainda mais corado - Eu tinha só treze anos.

- Precoce pra você. - Harry observou - Quem era, então?

O rosado estava ficando cada vez mais forte e se espalhando por todas bochechas. Harry só esperava não ouvir algo desagradável como a professora Trelawney.

- Foi só por um pequeno período - Draco o preveniu.

- Já que nós vamos repassar cada detalhe da minha vida, acho que você pode compartilhar um pouco também.

Draco olhou tentadoramente para seu frasco de café. - Você não está permitido de repetir isso - ele informou. - Professor Lupin.

E então tomou outro gole de café. Harry parou para encará-lo.

- O que? - ele disse. - Mas você não é... quero dizer, você é...

Draco deu um olhar singular a ele, e se entupiu de café. Harry o encarou ainda em estado de choque, e Draco continuou sinuoso. De uma hora pra outra o grifinório tornou-se concernente e apoiou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Você não está morrendo, está? - perguntou

Draco olhou pra cima com seus olhos marejando. - Sim - resmungou.

- Oh - disse Harry - Er.. Algum pedido final?

- Como você pode ser tão bobo? - disse Draco, sua voz exigente. Ele se endireitou. - Digo, se você não fosse... Harry, você não pode sair por aí distribuindo beijos em garotos sem saber as preferências deles! Alguém vai acabar te socando. Alguém deveria! Oh, por Merlin - ele disse enquanto outra insanidade surgia em sua mente. - Você não andou beijando Weasley, andou?

- Não! - Harry quase gritou - Eu não andei beijando ninguém!

Draco o encarou.

- Exceto... humm... as pessoas que você já sabe, - disse Harry apreensivo. Ele achou que isso tudo era muito injusto já que era Draco quem estava chicoteando revelações em cima dele. - Mas logo o professor Lupin? - ele disse - Professor Lupin? Por que? Não que eu não goste dele - adicionou apressadamente. - É um dos melhores homens que conheço.

- Foi uma paixãozinha de nada - Draco disse fingindo não ligar. - Ele tratava os Sonserino como quaisquer outros. E você sabe que isso é raro. Além do mais ele era inteligente, e um bom professor, e engraçado também - ele pausou, então sorriu de lado e umedeceu os lábios. - E eu gostava da voz dele, e o jeito como o cabelo dele caía sobre os olhos. Ainda que se vestisse horrivelmente mal.

- Certo - disse Harry sarcástico, tentando encaixar algumas peças do passado.

- Isso foi só uma vez. Depois eu tive uma queda pela Pansy e esqueci disso tudo.

- Ah sim... não, espera, veja só, Pansy é uma garota -.

- Oh, bem observado - Draco disse - Sabe, é perfeitamente possível gostar dos dois.

- Eu sei, eu sei - Harry respondeu.

- Oh, você sabe? - perguntou Draco, fazendo um gesto para dramatizar a situação. - Que bom, porque eu já estava planejando começar a te explicar como os bebês são feitos.

- Eu não sou idiota - Harry disse - Eu só não fiquei gastando a minha infância escrevendo notinhas de amor para Lupin.

- Aposto que você ainda pensa que é uma questão de cegonhas. E aposto que toda essa sua crise vem dessa confusão quanto ao terminal desses pássaros.

Harry passou a mão levando os cabelos para trás com um pouco de agitação. Draco estava gesticulando e falando muito rápido, e era a conversa mais surreal que já tivera com o garoto.

- Mas você fala sobre garotas - ele observou de repente.

Draco levantou suas sobrancelhas. - Naturalmente que sim. Eu gosto de garotas, garotas são maravilhosas, e são muito mais apropriadas. Por exemplo, você curte Quadribol e colecionar cartões de Sapos de Chocolate. Você discute Quadribol comigo, mas não fala tanto dos cartões, porque eu não sou colecionador fanático. Da mesma forma eu posso discutir Quadribol com você, mas discutir cartões com Zabini, se você me entende.

Harry se zangou. - Entendo, mas não estou gostando de imaginar a cena - ele disse - Por que você nunca me contou?

- Eu pensei que você soubesse! - Draco exclamou - Não é um segredo nem nada, eu somente estava sendo discreto, pois não queria que você se sentisse desconfortável, estou acostumado a ser assim. Você nunca perguntou sobre meus relacionamentos antes do Natal quando mencionei isso, entendi que você tivesse ouvido o assunto por aí.

- Por favor, não o Professor Lupin - Harry disse horrorizado.

Draco fez uma careta. - Harry, faça o favor! Não, lógico que não. Terry Boot.

Harry estava começando sentir uma dor de cabeça. - O que, ele também?

- Bem - Draco pausou - Na verdade, não tenho certeza. Eu posso ter sido só um experimento, pra dizer a verdade. Ele me disse que nunca havia feito nada como aquilo antes. Veja, isso não é... prazeroso.

Draco passou uma mão pelos cabelos, e Harry o olhou angustiado. O vento já havia bagunçado os fios, mas o próprio gesto era sempre excitante.

- Me desculpe - ele disse com voz baixa - Eu não quis... você não tem que me contar...

Draco lhe ofereceu um sorriso de lado e bateu seu ombro contra o de Harry.

- Não tem problema - ele disse - Ele até tinha algum sentimento naquilo, mas tudo já era uma bagunça em si. Não havia muito entusiasmo, nem mesmo no final. Eu só não gosto que as pessoas sejam idiotas, só isso. Não me incomoda.

- Entendo - Harry respondeu lentamente. Ele encostou de volta ao ombro de Draco, um pouco. Era tão confortável.

- Isso te incomoda? - Draco perguntou - Digo, eu sei que você esta passando por uma crise e tudo mais, mas você pode se sentir desconfor-.

- Não! - Harry disse às pressas - Não, não, isso não me incomoda. Não mesmo, de jeito nenhum. Só estou surpreso. Mesmo que não estivesse... mesmo que não tivesse que ficar, er. Não, claro que não - e então um outro pensamento horrível veio à sua mente - Hum... Draco, você se importaria se eu perguntasse-.

Draco o olhou inspirado. E encheu Harry de medo.

- Talvez isso o ajude na sua crise, não? - ele especulou - Pergunte logo. Estou sendo bonzinho. O que você quiser.

- Certo - disse Harry desajeitado - Você já... _colecionou cartões de chocolate_ com Blaise Zabini?

- Algumas vezes - Draco respondeu - No sexto ano.Um amigo com o qual isso aconteceu uma vez ou duas só - disse ele, e Harry presumiu que Morag fosse seu codinome.

- Então, e como você...digo...-

- Bem, como eu disse, eu tinha aquela queda pelo Professor Lupin - começou Draco.

- Por gentileza, pule isso - Harry pediu urgentemente.

- E então Pansy e eu nos curtimos, e eventualmente saíamos. Lá pelo fim do quinto anos resolvemos acabar. Aí no verão estava procurando alguém das antigas famílias do Lorde das Trevas, apenas para esclarecer algumas questões, e conheci um garoto da Durmstrang que era um pouco mais velho que eu. No sexto ano o Zabini e mais alguns amassos, depois conheci uma garota da Beauxbatons que era filha de uma amiga da minha mãe. Teve o Terry, e foram estes cinco.

Draco estava triunfante sobre Harry, como se esperasse que o grifinório tomasse a decisão de arrumar as malas e ir para Durmstrang ou algo do tipo.

- Duas garotas e Três garotos - disse Harry - Isto é...mais garotos que garotas.

- Boa matemática. Muito bem. As coisas simplesmente aconteceram - Draco disse a ele - Não foi um plano de batalha ou algo assim. Nada que importe muito

- Certo - disse Harry

Para uma coisa que não importasse tanto, ele sentia mais como se sua cabeça fosse cair com o choque. Ele focou as leves ondas no lago, e ficou encarando elas de uma forma obscura e viciada.

- Não consigo acreditar que você não sabia - Draco afirmou, como se estivesse decidido a esclarecer isso. - Por que motivo na Terra você fez aquilo, então? Não tinha medo que eu ficasse fora de mim e te socasse?

De todas as questões, o porquê dele ter feito aquilo, era o que vinha se perguntando desde o momento que aconteceu. Talvez porque ele estava feliz e suas preocupações estavam tão longe de todas as confusões do mundo. Medos e preocupações eram coisas que eles lidavam quase todo dia, e aquilo não parecia algo tão arriscado, mesmo que ele não pudesse voltar no tempo e saber exatamente a razão para tê-lo feito.

- Nah - disse Harry - Eu te agüentaria.

- Sonha - Draco disse a ele - Não ouse duvidar do lendário poder do Clã Malfoy nas batalhas. Devo lembra-lo que o venci recentemente naquela batalha trouxa, há alguns meses atrás.

- Sim, mas eu venci você não menos que duas brigas no quinto ano - Harry argumentou - Posso te agüentar tranqüilamente.

- A primeira não conta, um dos Weasley estava te ajudando - Draco replicou indignado - E na segunda vez estávamos parados, portanto risque da lista.

Eles contornaram o lago de volta para Hogwarts. Harry tentou não pensar nas novidades, tentou relaxar e ser feliz como ele estava na cafeteria. Tudo já estava difícil o bastante, e eles tinham que pensar na sua própria sobrevivência ou ''felicidade'' logo iria por água abaixo.

- Riscar? Ha - ele disse. - Eu te chamei de novo para um revide e você nunca me encarou. Esta com medo, Malfoy?

Agora, ele estava só com Draco.

- Um Malfoy desconhece o que é o medo - Draco replicou arrogante e sorrindo sarcástico - Mais ou menos isso.

- Um pouco mais quando surgem aranhas gigantes - Harry observou

- Eu preciso ver o Professor Snape - Draco disse a ele - E você é uma pessoa má.

Harry mantendo a pose de mal, mencionou a Floresta Proibida inteira e até o próprio Hagrid. Draco revidou com comentários sobre os Dementadores, e Harry se viu forçado a lembra-lo do capítulo em que certa pessoa foi voluntariamente provocar um certo Hipogrifo e acabou desmaiando de terror como um completo idiota.

E então voltaram a Hogwarts, e Draco se foi.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Não vejo como alguém pode saber que um cigarro, algo tão pequeno, pode ser tão venenoso. Isso poderia ter acontecido a qualquer um - Ron argumentou - Não acha, Harry?

- Hum, sim - disse Harry.

- Então, esse novo conhecimento, faz piorar ou melhorar? - Draco não estava estressado porque foi repelido pela idéia do ruivo, mas sim porque não estava muito entusiasmado com a idéia de Harry.

- Qualquer pessoa com um estudo básico de trouxas saberia - Hermione discordou. - Você visitou minha casa, Ron, você viu meu pai fumando um charuto. E você deveria pensar melhor antes de aceitar qualquer coisa daquela vaca da Pansy Parkinson. Estou certa, Harry?

- Suponho que sim - respondeu Harry

Bem, Draco sempre esteve a ponto de destacar como Harry se vestia mal e seu cabelo horrivelmente despenteado. Tinha óculos que viviam quebrando e aquela grande e suja cicatriz na sua testa, típicos detalhes que levavam as garotas à loucura, imaginava, ou garotos que gostassem de garotos. Ou garotos que olhassem de lado, de frente, da direita ou da esquerda para Lupin.

- Pensei que nós devíamos parecer uma família feliz agora - Ron disse - Eu estava tentando cooperar como vocês dois pediram, e acabei intoxicado. É como sempre disse, você não pode confiar nem um centímetro em Sonserinos.

- Sim, isso faz sentido - disse Harry.

Terry Boot. Quieto e Inteligente, e gosta de livros. Draco iria gostar disso, Harry supôs, mas as pessoas não saem somente porque ambas gostam de ler, ou Hermione e Madame Pomfrey seriam um par e tanto.

O problema ali, é que parecia errado pensar em garotos como...bem... er,...atraentes. Harry sabia como devia ser por ouvir conversas de Sirius e Dumbledore e o que todos diziam. Um dia ele seria como seus pais, as garotas seriam bonitas e ele casaria com a que mais gostasse e a tragédia de seus pais seria compensada e eles seriam felizes como deviam ser.

Ele sabia como dizer quando uma garota era atraente, mas isso parecia tão errado, preferia especular se os garotos eram ou não (gays). Sabia também que era bonito, mas recentemente atribuía isso a...bem, ele podia dizer as garotas se elas eram atraentes, mas não necessariamente se preocupar com isso. Ele não conseguia dizer se um garoto era ou não, mas havia algo no sorriso de Draco ou o seu nariz ou seu pescoço que não o deixava pensar o contrário.

Bom, o que importava era o porquê Draco gostava de Terry Boot.

Ele se deu conta que Ron e Hermione estavam o encarando.

- Desculpe - ele disse - Eu falei algo errado?

- Não entendo porque tivemos que andar por toda escola somente pra que você gritasse comigo - disse Ron infeliz para Hermione - Você podia muito bem ter feito isso na sala comum da Grifinória. Gina iria estar dormindo.

- Quieto - disse Hermione, parada junto à porta da Sala de Feitiços.

- Que você está fazendo? - Harry perguntou baixinho.

- Eu ouvi o Professor Vector dizendo a Zabini que Snape queria que ele viesse aqui - Hermione sussurrou - Se Snape está tão ansioso para passar mensagens aos seus Sonserinos através de outros professores, eu também quero ouvir.

Harry pensou, e com um aceno concordou. Se era importante, era óbvio que eles tinham de ouvir. Simples assim.

Quando ele ouviu a voz de Pansy aumentando conforme ela falava, percebia a culpa de Ron aumentando no rosto dele.

- Senhor, por favor, não pode... - ela disse - M-meu irmão me disse que as pessoas não falam bem do senhor. E todos sabemos que estão lhe torturando, não pode voltar. Eles irão mata-lo, e isso não será bom pra ninguém. - Ela tremeu seriamente nestas últimas palavras.

- Ela tem razão, senhor. Isso não conta? - perguntou Zabini.

A voz de Snape era dura e determinada. Harry se lembrou das cruéis palavras que ouviu com aquela voz, e lembrou-se que a odiou desde o primeiro momento em que a ouviu.

- Eles têm meus estudantes presos lá - ele disse - Há uma chance de salva-los. Não há outra opção.

- E nós, como ficamos? - perguntou Zabini

- E Draco? - Pansy perguntou - Ele não pode continuar como líder da casa, é ridículo, as coisas não estão indo bem e nós não podemos confiar-.

- Eu estou bem. Estou lidando muito bem - Draco disse afiado, soando insultado. Isso era tão típico de Draco, ser ofendido por pessoas que não o achavam onipotente. - Por que ele deveria ficar e assistir-nos desaparecer todos? Ele não pode fazer nada aqui.

- Draco tem razão - Snape observou, soando desagradável, impaciente e orgulhoso. - Eu tenho que estar onde posso ser útil à maioria de vocês.

- Nós precisamos de você aqui - Pansy disse, determinada e emocionada de uma vez - O senhor vai morrer lá.

- Isso é uma guerra - Draco interrompeu furioso. Harry achou isso um sinal de que ele estava com medo e chateado.

Ele e Hermione estavam se esticando para ouvir mais quando Ron pulou pra longe da porta e olhou para os dois.

- Ela vai...Eu acho que ela vai chorar! - ele disse atrapalhado - Nós não devíamos estar ouvindo isso.

Hermione hesitou - Ele pode ter algo a mais pra dizer a eles.

- Eu não me importo, eu não sou do tipo de ficar ouvindo choro da garotas escondido. - Ron disse se afastando da porta, e Hermione o encarou para depois relutantemente o seguir.

Harry ficou junto à porta, hesitante. Ele não queria espiar ninguém, mas Snape deixando a escola eram notícias importantes, e Draco seria muito sem princípios se achasse que guardar segredos fosse o melhor para os Sonserino.

Ele tinha que pensar em todos. Isso era muito importante.

Seu dilema acabou quando Ron, ainda parecendo desajeitado, disse um pouco alto demais.

- Snape pode ser muito ruim conosco - ele disse - Talvez seja melhor que ele vá mesmo.

Dentro da sala, tudo ficou quieto. Harry se afastou da porta um segundo antes desta se abrir, e Pansy Parkinson saiu por ela. Ela não parecia que ia chorar. Parecia muito mais furiosa.

- Por que você não diz isso na cara dele? - ela o desafiou socando o nariz de Ron.

- Ow! - Ron gritou - Sua maldita!

A expressão de Hermione se tornou gelada e ela olhou para Draco, quem foi imediatamente para a porta ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Pensei que você apoiava a confiança entre as casas? - ela observou - O que você irá fazer agora?

A face de Draco já estava a um ponto de ficar completamente pálida. Seus olhos se estreitavam sob o olhar acusatório de Hermione em Pansy com os cabelos esvoaçando e Ron com os dedos encharcados de sangue.

- Bem - ele disse, caminhando e posicionando perto de Ron - Eu poderia quebrá-lo por isso.

Harry se posicionou entre os dois, sequer pensando no que estava fazendo.

- Nem ouse. - ele ameaçou.

E o instinto protetor de seus amigos crescia. A nova confusão porque Snape estava indo embora, e apesar de Harry nunca ter gostado dele, os Sonserino precisavam de seu apoio. Todos os pensamentos que não paravam de rodar em sua cabeça desde a confissão de Draco, se tornaram em fúria.

Draco deu seu olhar gelado e acinzentado para Harry e disse deliberadamente - Não me diga o que fazer, Potter.

E então empurrou Harry fora de seu caminho.

Ou pelo menos tentou. Ele tentou empurra-lo pelos lados, mas Harry se desviava, acabou colidindo com ele no momento em que um dos ombros do moreno bateu duramente em seu peito.

- Então não ameace meus amigos!

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram - Eu farei muito mais que ameaçar - ele prometeu socando Harry na boca.

Harry processou com dificuldades que Draco só ficava fora de si quando estava com medo, noticiando depois a quantidade de sangue que saia de sua boca. A maior parte de sua mente estava ecoando o som de seus ouvidos enquanto ele socava Draco contra a parede.

- Eu simplesmente não gosto que as pessoas sejam idiotas.

Semanas de vergonha e receio, imaginando o horror de Draco o tempo todo...

- Eu acho que você devia só calar a boca - disse Harry furioso, ameaçando bater mais uma vez em Draco, prensado contra a parede de pedra, com sua face vermelha.

Draco desviou-se e o punho de Harry virou-se contra a parede. Antes de perceber o choque de dor, Draco agarrou sua camisa e enquanto o empurrava, tentava tirar seu equilíbrio.

Não que isso importasse muito.

Harry se deixou levar, ouvindo sua camisa rasgar, e agarrou Draco conforme o atirava debaixo dele. E socou o olho do sonserino.

- Não Harry! - Hermione disse.

- Vai Harry! - encorajava Ron gritando.

- Não interfira Pansy - isso quem dizia era Zabini.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - Professor Snape.

Assim como o sangue no fundo de sua garganta, as vozes não eram importantes e distantes. O que importava era Draco, com medo e desesperado e recentemente com raiva de Harry também, curvando seus lábios para baixo. Ele tentou acertar Harry e não conseguiu, mas os óculos dele se entortaram quando ele desviou e de repente o mundo se embaçou. Ele se concentrou no borrão pálido e o prensava por cima dele, enquanto Draco se retorcia ferozmente embaixo até trombar sua testa na de Harry. O puxou pela camisa, segurando-o da forma certa para poder acerta-lo direito.

- Por que diabos você fez isso?

- Pare isso de uma vez! Tirem o Sr. Potter de cima dele!

O sussurro que Draco fez quando os ombros de Harry bateram contra o chão pareceram muito mais importantes do que a voz de fora que interferia.

Mãos agarraram Harry e o puxaram, enquanto ele lutava pra se soltar e voltar para Draco. O sonserino prendeu a respiração no momento em que foi puxado para trás.

Draco tentou pular sobre ele, mas Ron agarrou sua camisa enquanto ele se contorcia.

- Não, você não vai, Malfoy - ele disse.

Draco berrou algo incoerente e determinado, e Hermione correu de trás de Harry para ajudar Ron.

- Controle-se, Sr. Malfoy! - berrou Snape, deixando Harry e se posicionando entre eles. Draco piscou e afastou-se, desistindo da tentativa de fugir de Ron e Hermione. Snape curvou-se virando para Harry - O mesmo para você, Potter! Você e seus amiguinhos não só estavam espionando uma mensagem particular como decidiram ter a brilhante idéia piorar as coisas atacando um estudante sem motivo!

- É, eu simplesmente me soquei no nariz, não é mesmo? - Ron afirmou, adicionando mais tarde -...Senhor

Snape levantou suas sobrancelhas. – É mesmo, Sr. Weasley? - perguntou sarcástico. - Bem, você sempre foi descuidado.

Ele era uma criatura tão pedante e suja. Harry sempre o odiou, e explodiu em ultraje quanto ao comportamento dele com Ron, ele quase odiou todos Sonserino por terem orgulho de ficar ao lado de Snape.

- Acho que 40 pontos serão tirados da Grifinória - Snape continuou satisfeito - Suponho que vocês dois têm mais o que fazer na enfermaria, e sinto que foi uma produtiva lição ao Sr. Potter para aprender que suas ações têm conseqüências.

- Você realmente acha que eu me importo com _pontos_ agora? - perguntou Harry furioso - Não seja patético!

- E subitamente são 50 pontos - Snape observou - Sr. Zabini, Srtª Parkinson, vocês podem deixar o Sr. Potter ir agora. Algum de seus ajudantes provavelmente providenciará uma camisa com mais botões na enfermaria, também.

Harry pôs seus óculos e firmamente cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, encarando. Draco soltou suas mãos de Ron e Hermione mostrando grande desdém, ignorando completamente sua roupa amassada para arrumar seu cabelo.

- Você vai primeiro, Sr. Malfoy, - Snape disse urgente - Sr. Potter pode certamente esperar por aqui, na garantia de que não dê mais um de seus ataques selvagens.

Havia um inchamento cor-de-rosa em torno do olho de Draco. Pausou quando Pansy fez seu melhor para o ajudar até lá fora, e olhou Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Ainda estamos marcados pra hoje à noite - ele disse a eles, saindo do recinto.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Harry tentou sair e falar com Draco, mas Ron, quem estava triunfante contando histórias de ataques Sonserinos psicóticos, o segurou no momento em que tentou escapar.

- Acho que seria melhor deitarmos mais cedo hoje, assim não teríamos uma cena em frente aos, er, os Lufa-Lufa e os Corvinais.

- Bem pensado - disse Ron - Vou buscar Hermione.

Então todos eles desceram juntos, e o único efeito de chegar lá mais cedo foi encontrar o cabelo de Draco molhado de um banho, e sua expressão desdenhosa.

- Mas que surpresa agradável - ele disse, fingindo abrir a porta - Eu sempre adoro ser pego desprevenido por Grifinórios.

Aparentemente ser pego numa camiseta, meias e moletons era uma enorme decepção para um Malfoy. Ele os deixou com um ar desagradável e retornou arrumando seu cabelo.

Harry não achou que ele parecia mal.

Ele levou alguns momentos até perceber que Pansy também estava na sala, completamente envergonhada de ser pega numa camisa de flanela e comendo vários mousses de chocolate que pareciam ser feitos para uma comunidade. Ele piscou para ela, e ela fez um gesto compreensivo com a colher.

- Deixe-me ser claro - disse Draco instintivamente jogando a toalha na cabeça enquanto secava seu cabelo - Nós todos iremos ser absolutamente, perfeitamente e lindamente polidos uns com os outros hoje à noite. Eu não guardo ressentimentos. Planejo ser uma alma de cortesia. Vocês me entendem?

Ele emergiu da toalha, com seu cabelo em pontas úmidas, e deu a eles um olhar envenenado, especialmente a Ron.

- Eu sou sempre polido - Ron contestou - Comparado a você, pelo menos.

- Ótimo, então. - Draco disse - Minha sala é sua sala, Weasley. Apenas não toque na cama, ou nos livros, ou qualquer uma de minhas roupas. Seria um saco ter que desinfeta-las toda.

Ron não parecia estar ansioso pra pegar qualquer coisa de Draco, mas estava dando ao mousse de chocolate um olhar especulativo.

- Eu poderia comer - ele ofereceu.

Pansy deu a ele um olhar sombrio. - Que pena que você não trouxe nenhuma comida, né?

Ron pareceu desistir de esperar alguma outra reação além da arrogância sonserina, e se protegeu atrás de Hermione. Só deu algumas olhadas a mais para o tal mousse.

Hermione ainda parecia suspeita. - Então vocês não vão mais cair em brigas.

- Não. - disse Harry.

- Por que Draco ganharia - Pansy adicionou.

- Harry ganharia, - Ron a corrigiu em tom baixo.

Ela novamente fez um gesto com a colher. - Me morda, Weasley, seu imbecil.

- Lógico que não - Draco respondeu asperamente para Hermione - Uma briga limpa o clima tremendamente. Os homens fazem isso o tempo todos. E nós somos homens. Homens mesmo. Por acaso você viu minha escova de cabelo?

A civilidade de Draco durou todo o tempo em que esteve arrumando e penteando seu cabelo, até que Crabbe e Goyle chegaram. Ele sentou atrás deles, enquanto os outros se encaixavam entre si, segurando um apontador para lembra-los daquele ar de ''Malfoy e seus comparsas'' que existia desde o primeiro ano.

Nunca havia ocorrido a Harry que eles eram um conforto para Draco, e ele sentiu um humilhante momento de ciúmes dele.

Ele se esqueceu dessa sensação no momento em que Terry Boot entrou na sala e deu um sorriso tímido para Draco, e Draco até iria retribuir se não tivesse logo lembrado que ele era o anfitrião, Harry reconheceu o flash de sentimento de obsessão.

Merlin, ele estava com inveja. Aquilo tudo era tão humilhante.

Ele experimentou a idéia de se irritar com Terry, mas a idéia de bater em Draco era muito mais apelante. Aquilo devia dizer algo sobre o aborrecimento de Draco ou da confusão dentro de Harry, ou muito mais provavelmente os dois.

Ele sentiu, mais uma vez que devia ter percebido isso antes. Por outro lado, Ron também sempre esteve furioso com Draco, e se Ron gostasse de Draco, algo desesperador se escondia de uma maneira angustiante dentro dele.

Harry se deu conta de que estava sendo patético, e guardou seus anseios para começar a explicar a todos sobre as visões da penseira.

- Quietos - Draco disse autoritário - Nós não podemos começar ainda. Onde está.-

E foi quando Blaise Zabini entrou correndo, seu rosto pálido e chocado.

O garoto exasperou - Eles se foram! Todos os suprimentos de emergência. Simplesmente sumiram. O espião os levou.

Harry se lembrou de quando Dumbledore e Lupin insistiram em guardar suprimentos de emergência. Foi no começo do sexto ano, antes mesmo dos sumiços em Hogwarts, e a idéia de que eles precisassem de suprimentos, de que poderiam ser ameaçados por um inimigo, era tão improvável que a parecia um desperdício de tempo.

Hogwarts parecia tão insegura esses dias que era um conforto saber que os suprimentos estavam lá, e Harry não havia se dado conta até perceber os desmaios na sala.

Parvati, ao seu lado, fez um som preocupado, e ele tentou conforta-la. Para tentar confortar todos que estavam ali também.

- Isso pode ser um bom sinal - ele disse.

Eles olharam para ele com esperança, porque não tinha mais ninguém para se apoiar. Ele era o menino-que-sobreviveu, afinal de contas, e deveria ter posto um fim nisso há 16 anos atrás.

- Que uso tem os suprimentos para nós? Digo, estamos sendo escolhidos de qualquer maneira, não é como se fossemos morrer de fome ao certo. - disse Harry, e logo percebeu que poderia ter tudo um pouco mais de tato com as palavras, assim que Mandy e Lisa pareciam que iam desmaiar simultaneamente.

Bem, era assim como as coisas estavam, e ele não podia melhora-las para eles.

- Mas o espião está traindo a confiança de sua casa - ele continuou - Digo, deve haver alguma forma de passar por fora do castelo, com cúmplices, ou algo. Ele não tem como passar com toneladas de alimentos por uma ponte sem ser visto.

- A menos que seja o professor Hagrid - disse Zabini reluzente.

- Que comentário útil, Zabini - Draco respondeu - Vejo que nosso plano de defesa contra o Lorde das Trevas com nosso conhecimento místico de suspeitos está indo por água abaixo. Continue Harry.

Harry concordou - Eu conheço as passagens secretas de Hogwarts, e sei quando as pessoas as estão usando.

Agora várias pessoas o estavam encarando suspeito. Ele se sentiu uma fraude completa por ter o Mapa dos Marotos enquanto as pessoas se viravam com seus modos arcaicos.

- E como você sabe disso? - Draco perguntou afiado.

- Espiando todos nós? - Blaise adicionou, com um duvidoso ar de insinuação.

Confie nos sonserinos.

Harry olhou para Draco.

- Eu tenho um...Mapa especial - ele disse com cuidado, e então continuou - Então mesmo que tivesse criado novas passagens, o que eu acho que nos teriam avisado, ou então eles têm algum outro meio de transportar pessoas e coisas.

- Talvez eles estejam usando a Câmara Secreta - Terry Boot propôs - Como o monstro de Sonserino chegou lá? Têm que haver passagens secretas.

Harry sempre achou que Terry contribuía inteligentemente às discussões antes, mas enquanto Draco assentia ocorreu-lhe que era realmente uma enorme tentativa de quem não fazia aquilo além do propósito de aparecer.

- Não - ele disse um tanto quanto triunfante - A Câmara só pode ser aberta por parsilíngua e o basílisco só usa as tubulações, cobras não precisam de passagens secretas.

Todos olharam para Harry.

- Você é um parsilíngua - Pansy o apontou cegamente - Devemos coloca-lo na lista?

- o Deixe, Pansy - Draco ordenou - As pessoas seqüestradas pelo Lorde das Trevas podem falar em parsílingua, não podem?

- Sim - Harry disse lentamente - Mas não é isso que quero dizer. Voldemort pode falar com cobras e elas fazem o que ele quer. Se for uma cobra nos espionando, ela nunca apareceria no Mapa.

Houve um burburinho, e a voz de Draco soou alta sobre todas.

- Que mapa é esse? E como exatamente você esta sugerindo que o exército de cobra esteja levando as pilhas de suprimentos?

- Elas poderiam fazer isso - Harry argumentou - Pouco a pouco.

A voz de Hanna Abbot tremia enquanto ela falava.

- Você está dizendo que têm pessoas carregando os suprimentos pouco a pouco também?

- Não - Ron exclamou, olhando-a horrorizado que ela fosse chorar - Nós sabemos que elas vivem.

- No meio das pernas, Weasley - Pansy respondeu.

- Bem observado, Pansy - Draco concordou, dando a Ron um olhar venenoso. - Como você acha que cobras estão seqüestrando pessoas, Harry?

- Eu sei que soa idiota - Harry disse de passagem - Mas elas poderiam. Poderiam todas estar trabalhando juntas - poderiam ser cobras - ou elas poderiam estar agindo com a certeza de que todos já teriam dormido antes de mostrar aos seqüestrados o caminho. A questão é que elas estão fazendo isso! Não precisaria ser um espião humano, nem mesmo um de nós.

Ele não acreditava nisso.

Parecia tão longe e tão fácil e tão não doloroso a solução, uma vez que antes, alguém que confiavam e amavam, poderia ser o traidor e todo o desastre surgiria.

Mas olhou todos à volta parecendo inspirados, e isso era bom. Era tudo que ele queria.

- Então o que faremos? - Draco perguntou - Seguir rastros de cobras? Cobras podem ser emboscadas?

Harry subitamente se sentiu cansado. - Você não precisa fazer nada - replicou - Deixe comigo.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais um cap dessa majestosa fic. Estamos entrando na reta final, pois a fic só tem 22 caps.

Ah, e é bem provável que semana que vem vocês tenham uma bela surpresa!

Agradecimentos: **Lis, Maaya M., Amy Lupin, Srta Kinomoto** (para descobrir você vai ter que ler até o fim!XD ), **Sofiah Black, A Potter Malfoy** (as fics que você citou pertencem à Anna Malfoy), **Dark Wolf 03, Ia-Chan, Baby Potter, xmaripottermalfoyx, Cin, Hanna Snape** (nós vamos ver se você vai cumprir a promessa de deixar reviews nos caps, hein?), **Anne, Thatah, Yukato-kun, Arwen Mione, Fabi-chan, Lilly W. Malfoy, msmdhr, Sy.P, Yumi e Sanae-chan.**

Os Tradutores


	17. Nós Todos Cedemos

**Luz Embaixo D'água**

**Autor: **Maya

**Nome Original: **Underwater light

**Tradutora****1: **Nicolle Snape

**Tradutora****2:** Tachel Black

**Betagem: **Gê Malfoy

**Capítulo 17 - Nós Todos Cedemos**

_----------------------------------------_

_Não, nós não podemos ser amigos_

_Não enquanto eu ainda estou tão obcecado_

_Eu queria saber onde eu errei_

_Mas não diga nada_

----------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Harry escolheu o corredor com a bruxa de pedra nele para fazer o trabalho. Era razoavelmente isolado e quieto, e ele tinha o crachá sobressalente de Lupin, suprimentos fornecidos a ele pro Madame Pomfrey, e a enorme gaiola de Hagrid.

Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era olhar para o emblema de Slytherin e se concentrar.

"Er," ele disse, e isso foi um som muito peculiar em Parseltongue. "Venham aqui, cobras. Eu quero que vocês todas venham aqui. Qualquer cobra perto ou em torno de Hogwarts - _venha aqui de uma vez_!"

Ele ouviu algumas perguntas fracas, e comentários de admiração, e simples consentimento.

Quando a primeira pequena cobra de grama escorregou para a gaiola, ele sentiu uma pontada de realização.

Ele tinha se sentido tão inútil e frustrado durante muito tempo. Ele nunca permitiria que isso o trouxesse para baixo se sentisse que poderia fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para parar tudo isso. Mas, por quase um ano, Hogwarts tem sangrado lentamente à morte, e tinha se transformado nada, mas que um meio de depressão porque ninguém soube o que fazer sobre isso.

Se fosse possível que fossem as cobras, isto poderia pará-las...

"Vamos, venham aqui", Harry disse persuasivamente, as sílabas deslizavam e silvavam sobre sua língua.

"Oh baby, fale obsceno comigo".

Harry pulou, girou ao redor e rolou seus olhos na direção de Draco. Draco sorriu e inclinou-se de encontro à parede do corredor.

"Você quase me deu um ataque de coração", Harry lhe disse e, por um momento, falar inglês pareceu estranho.

"Nós Slytherins somos mestres da astúcia e do subterfúgio," Draco disse, soando ausentemente orgulhoso. "Olhe, Eu pensei que nós deveríamos conversar."

"Er. Certo, provavelmente devemos", Harry respondeu, e quietamente apavorou-se, adicionando a sua lista das coisas que deveria fazer depois que tivesse coletado todas as cobras. Ele deslocou seu olhar da face de Draco para o emblema em seu peito, e adicionou, "Venha", como uma boa medida.

Draco riu. "Isso é um pouco enlouquecedor", ele comentou.

Mais cobras escorregaram para a gaiola, enrolando-se juntas até que ele perdeu a conta de quantas eram.

"Bem, eu sinto muito, mas acontece que isso é importante," Harry disse, mais rispidamente do que ele tinha pretendido.

"Eu sei disso," Draco disse friamente.

"E você não está ajudando," Harry acrescentou. "Nós não poderíamos falar sobre o que quer que isto seja mais tarde?"

"Oh, certamente!" Draco exclamou, sua voz aumentando e ficando mais afiada. "A que horas serviria a sua conveniência?"

"Olhe, isto não é para mim," Harry disse-lhe. "Se fosse para mim - se isso pudesse ser, então eu faria uma pausa para você. Mas eu tenho que fazer algo por todos agora. Você tem que compreender."

"Não, realmente não," Draco disse reflexivamente. "O que eu poderia saber sobre a responsabilidade? Apesar de tudo, eu não sou um herói."

"Não seja um idiota!" Harry disse irritadamente. "Eu sei que você está aborrecido sobre Snape -".

"Não meta o seu nariz em meus negócios", Draco ordenou, os olhos que se estreitaram à menção de Snape.

"Certo. Sinto tanto por tê-lo incomodado. Eu irei embora agora".

Ele virou-se e foi embora.

"Draco!", Harry gritou por ele, mas Draco não se voltou. Harry deu às cobras um olhar exasperado, e então o esmagou o emblema em sua mão.

"Vamos", ele disse olhando o emblema em sua mão outra vez.

Foi uma chamada extra por uma boa razão, mas ele pensou que agora ele já tinha todas. A gaiola era uma massa enrolada e brilhante. Era sua única idéia, e estas poderiam ser as espiãs, ou as aliadas do espião.

Harry recordou que quando ele tinha onze anos, libertou uma cobra do jardim zoológico.

Bem, os tempos eram diferentes agora.

Ele apanhou o veneno, e começou a derramá-lo dentro da gaiola.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Harry tinha se esquecido de que Draco tinha o dever de ficar de guarda aquela noite, e ele disse a si mesmo que falaria com ele amanhã.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco, Crabbe e Goyle pularam o café da manhã, e o lugar vazio na mesa dos professores dizia claramente o por quê.

Harry não tinha imaginado que isso aconteceria tão cedo.

Ele tinha que ir e ver Draco. Draco estaria em aula, e ele poderia pegá-lo mais tarde e dizer-lhe que... Bem, lhe dizer que nada poderia fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor, mas ao menos Harry veria que estava tudo bem com Draco.

Claro, Draco estaria bem.

Harry não quis falar com Hermione, que estava claramente no meio de algum cálculo furioso sobre como a ausência de Snape os afetaria, ou a Ron, que observa apreensivamente a uma Pansy olhos-vermelhos Parkinson. Os Slytherins possuindo canais lacrimais parecia ser um choque desagradável demais para Ron, e ele a olhou como se estivesse receoso que ela fosse explodir.

Ele certamente não queria olhar para a mesa dos professores, onde Sirius certamente estava muito bem disposto.

Ele apenas olhou ferozmente para seus flocos de aveia, então os comeu.

Draco não estava em nenhuma de suas aulas. Harry pensou sobre ir aos quartos de Slytherin, mas ele não sabia o quanto cuidadoso deveria ser em insistir e perturbar todos os aparentemente descontrolados Slytherins, e certamente não estava indo fazer a coisa com a capa de invisibilidade - ele estava sobre gelo fino após já ter escutado atrás da porta.

O que o deixou se sentindo mal e, pior, inútil, e amuando-se nas escadas que leva ao dormitório dos meninos com um livro de feitiços de defesa.

Ele pensou que eles seriam inúteis, mas ele pensou também que acidentalmente poderia marcar um Notável em seu NEWT de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ele estava lendo o capítulo de maldições em túmulos quando ouviu a voz de Draco na sala comunal abaixo, perguntando imperiosamente onde ele estava.

Ele levantou-se de uma vez e desceu as escadas.

Draco estava em pé com sua parte traseira virada para ele, e havia uma atmosfera distintamente desagradável, como se ele tivesse apenas insultado alguém ou pelo menos estivesse usando uma expressão particularmente de desdém.

A atmosfera não pareceu afetar Colin Creevey, que tinha olhado alegremente de sua cadeira e estava andando até Draco.

"Olá," disse, inconscientemente confiante como se Draco não o tivesse zombado dele nem o ignorado continuamente por seis anos, "Olha, Malfoy, eu estou fazendo um senso do conselho novo, assim eu estou certo que você não se importará -"

Ele levantou sua câmera.

"Sim, eu me importaria," Draco disse irritadamente, quando a câmera disparou. Houve um flash da luz, e Colin disse, "Eu estou certo que se eu pegar o ângulo certo - você poderia -"

Draco o alcançou, e puxou a alça da câmera sobre a cabeça de Colin.

Ele falou lentamente.

"Eu te disse para não apontar essa coisa para mim."

Havia o inconfundível som do trincado do quebrar da câmera. A expressão de Colin mudou de horror para ferido. Draco inclinou sua cabeça, como se apreciasse completamente a cena e a quisesse observar em um ângulo diferente.

O resto dos Gryffindors estavam sentados, imobilizados pelo choque, quando Draco presunçosamente adicionou, "Deixe que isso sirva de lição para você."

Harry reencontrou sua voz.

"Draco," ele disse alto. "O que _diabos_ você pensa que está _fazendo_?"

Draco virou-se deixando a câmera cair. O olhar desolado de Colin a seguindo.

"Oh, Harry," ele disse numa voz entediada. "Aí está você."

"Fora," Harry disse furiosamente. "Agora. E então você voltará aqui e se desculpará."

Ele agarrou o braço de Draco e o conduziu em direção a saída e então para fora. Quando os dois já estavam do lado de fora, Draco arrancou seu braço dele.

"Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança levada!" Ele disse irritadamente, soando ultrajado. "E não ouse tocar em mim."

Ele não podia acreditar no estado de nervos dele.

"_Não_ me faça bater em você outra vez," Harry rosnou.

Draco rolou os olhos. "Fazer você _me_ bater?" Ele perguntou rispidamente. "Engraçado, _Eu_ não me recordo de abrir e manter meus braços abertos e dizer: 'Por favor, Potter, dê o seu melhor soco'. Eu teria ficado bastante feliz se você não tivesse revidado. Me bater foi uma idéia somente sua."

"E mais uma vez será idéia minha se eu o pegar atormentando alguém daquela forma outra vez!"

"Se você está tão preocupado com aquele irritante sangue-ruim, diga a ele para não me perturbar de novo", Draco vociferou.

"Eu não direi, e você não irá usar essa palavra novamente," Harry rugiu. "Você não pode tratar as pessoas desse jeito!"

"Você está estranhamente errado," Draco o informou. "Eu já fiz".

A boca dele tencionou-se um pouco para cima, e Harry estava irritado porque isso era familiar, porque ele sabia que era assim que Draco era e este foi o motivo dele ter odiado tanto Malfoy, e ele ainda...

"Você irá se desculpar," ele disse categoricamente.

"Você pode ir para o inferno," Draco devolveu furiosamente. "Eu não sou um dos seus devotados seguidores. Eu não irei apressar-me em obedecer a suas ordens."

"E eu não sou um dos seus Slytherins! Você não se importa com mais ninguém, mas eu me importo, eu tenho que me importar!", Harry gritou de volta. "Eu não acho que aquele tipo de comportamento seja engraçado, e eu não deixarei você fazer isso de novo. E é por isso que você está zangado, não é?"

Draco olhou para ele friamente.

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando."

Harry o puxou. "Porque você está tão acostumado às pessoas largando tudo por você, a estar no controle".

"Ah, sim," Draco disse, sua voz se elevando. "Eu sempre estou totalmente no controle de tudo. Eu estou tão contente que você tenha notado que o mundo inteiro está configurado de acordo com os meus desejos-"

"Você quer que esteja! Você quer ser exatamente como o seu pai, capaz de manipular todo mundo e impor respeito, e se as pessoas não fizerem precisamente o que você quer delas, você pensa que não é respeito e você as ataca porque você está com medo!".

"Eu não estou com medo!", Draco gritou e o empurrou. "E não fale sobre o meu pai".

"Eu irei fazer tudo o que eu achar que é certo! E eu não me incomodarei em consultar você sobre isso. Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, agindo como o seu pai-".

"Eu disse para calar a boca!" Draco rosnou.

"E eu disse que não! Eu não me importo com o que você está fazendo desde que o que você esteja fazendo seja para ajudar as pessoas. Mas, se você estiver fazendo isso apesar por ser um _malicioso prepotente_-".

"Eu serei o que eu quiser. Você não vai me dizer o que fazer. Eu não estou aqui para fazer tudo o que você quiser. De qualquer modo, o que ele importa?".

"O que ele... Ele é uma pessoa!".

Os lábios de Draco curvaram-se. "Ele não é interessante, ele não é útil, e ele estava no meu caminho".

"Oh, do mesmo modo que Crabbe e Goyle são interessantes e úteis", Harry sorriu desdenhosamente. "Ninguém merece ser atormentado, seu pequeno estúpido, então você pode ir lá e se desculpar uma vez!".

Ele puxou Draco outra vez. Draco estava olhando fixamente para ele, olhos claros estreitando-se e pálido rosto malévolo.

"Como _desejar_", ele disse, e ele bateu Harry contra a outra parede, tão forte que a cabeça de Harry bateu nela e Harry viu estrelas.

Quando ele encontrou novamente o foco, Draco já tinha ido.

Ele voltou furioso para a Sala Comunal, e encontrou um olhar chocado de Ron e Hermione quando ele fez seu caminho de volta aos dormitórios.

"Harry, qual é o problema?", Hermione perguntou.

"Maldito Malfoy", ele rosnou. "O que mais?".

Assim que ele subiu as escadas, ele ouviu Ron dizer, "Exatamente como nos velhos tempos".

**xxxxxxxx**

Harry ferveu de raiva durante todo o dia seguinte, em que Draco e seus capangas estavam outra vez conspicuamente ausentes.

Foi simplesmente uma estupidez que Draco tenha sumido das refeições e das aulas. Que bom isso faria a Snape? Que bom isso faria a qualquer um? Mas Draco não pensou nisso, ele apenas quis satisfazer a si mesmo e amuar-se em algum lugar, era tudo sobre ele, seu pai e seu professor e sua vingança, e ele não se importa com mais ninguém.

Alguém deveria ensinar uma lição a ele.

Ele quebrou a ponta de uma pena enquanto pensava nisso, e Lupin e Hermione deram-lhe um olhar preocupado. Ele resmungou algo tipo uma desculpa e com um tipo de estilete refez a ponta.

Alguém deveria apenas esmurrar aquele estúpido, aquela cabeça fanática, jogá-lo no chão e fazê-lo se _desculpar_ e...

"Duas em uma aula, Harry?", Lupin perguntou.

Harry olhou para a pena mutilada em sua mão. "Deve ser uma má remessa," ele disse de súbito.

Estúpido trabalho de má qualidade.

Ele sentiu - coceira, incômodo em sua própria pele. Draco mereceu ser esmurrado pelo o que ele tinha feito a Colin, e ele necessitou ser confortado porque Snape tinha ido, e Harry ainda queria fazer-lhe perguntas sobre aquela estúpida questão que ele não deveria nem mesmo estar incomodado.

Terry Boot o agarrou quando ele estava saindo do jantar, e ele teve mais sorte com a sua tentativa do que sua faca com a comida.

"Oi," ele disse.

"Olá," Harry disse friamente olhando para ele. De um modo estranho, ele estava satisfeito em ver que ele era mais alto que Terry.

"Como o negócio das cobras vai?", Terry perguntou.

Ele também não falou como se ele fosse inteligente. E seus olhos estavam completamente pequenos.

Harry tinha que parar isso.

"OK," Harry respondeu bruscamente.

"Bem, de qualquer forma, foi uma boa idéia," Terry disse ausentemente. "Olhe, sobre - ahm, Malfoy-".

Ele olhou preocupado e perturbado, e ajeitou os cabelos para traz.

"Eu realmente não gostaria de falar sobre ele," Harry informou a Terry, e foi andando.

Mais tarde ele sentou-se na borda de sua poltrona na sala comunal, e voltou-se ao que Terry tinha lhe dito sobre sua idéia e refletiu sobre ela. O que tinha queria dizer? Em todo caso, _foi uma boa idéia_.

Neville estava falando em algum lugar sobre pôr a armadilha do diabo nas cavernas. Harry piscou e tentou prestar atenção.

"Harry."

Alguém tocou o seu joelho para chamar a sua atenção, e ele sobressaltou-se.

Era Parvati, abaixada na poltrona ao lado dele e parecendo atraente em pijamas cor-de-rosa e infringindo o seu espaço pessoal.

"Sim?", ele perguntou.

"Eu vi o que aconteceu com Colin ontem," ela disse tentativamente.

Ele estava torcendo a trança preta de seu cabelo como se ela se sentisse embaraçada, mas era muito fora do comum ver Parvati hesitar sobre qualquer coisa. Ele supôs que ela queria saber como pronunciar '"seu amigo é um pequeno idiota presunçoso que deveria ser esmurrado na cabeça.'"

"Foi terrível," ele disse. "Então, foi ele. Eu sei, eu não deveria ter lhe dado à senha. Nós a estamos mudando."

"Bem," Parvati disse e hesitou novamente. "Bem. Sim. Bom."

Ela estudou uma linha dispersa em sua luva, seus olhos caindo de modo a não se encontrarem com os dele. Seus lábios pareciam como se estivesse algo rosa e brilhante neles, mesmo que ela estivesse em suas roupas de dormir.

De repente, Harry quis saber se ela alguma vez já tinha beijado Draco.

"Há algo que você queira dizer, Parvati?", ele disse irritadamente.

Ela levantou seus olhos escuros para ele. "Eu não penso de muito sobre Slytherins," ela disse diretamente. "Mas Malfoy, ele sempre foi OK para mim." Ela riu ligeiramente. "Eu sei que o mesmo não pode ser dito por outras pessoas, e provavelmente, isso era porque ele gostou um bocado de mim -".

"Eu estou muito feliz por vocês dois. Você tem um _propósito _sobre isso, Parvati?"

Parvati o olhou perplexa. "Não é nada disso, Harry," ela disse. "Ele realmente não é o meu tipo. Eu estou apenas dizendo - Eu acho que ele está bem, e ele é nosso amigo. Você não acha que está sendo um pouco duro demais com ele?".

Hermione sempre havia dito que Parvati e Lavender eram um pouco burras. De repente, ele acreditou fervorosamente nela.

"Eu sinto muito," ele disse. "Você está dizendo que acha que _eu_ não estou sendo justo com ele? Ele veio até a nossa Sala Comunal e cometeu vandalismo e agiu como um pequeno idiota mimado implorando para ser esmurrado até desmaiar, e _eu_ não estou sendo justo?"

Parvati mordeu seu lábio. "Eu não estou dizendo isso," ela disse. "É apenas que - Harry, ele perdeu seus dois melhores amigos".

"_O que?"._

Harry tinha consciência de que a voz de Neville se quebrou, e que as pessoas se viraram para olhá-los. Ele ignorou todos eles e fixou seus olhos em Parvati.

"O que?" Ele perguntou, numa voz mais alta e razoável.

Parvati piscou. "Eu pensei que ele teria contado a você."

"Ninguém me contou nada," Harry replicou tentando manter o nível de sua voz.

Ninguém nunca falou muito sobre os desaparecimentos. Era uma coisa sem sentido, residindo em algo que nenhum deles poderiam mudar. Você tentou ignorá-lo, tentou seguir em frente, porque não havia nada mais a fazer, e maldição, ele havia falado sobre Crabbe e Goyle e Draco deve ter pensado que ele sabia.

"Crabbe e Goyle desapareceram na noite retrasada," Parvati disse, abraçando seus joelhos até seu queixo. "Eu acho que foi logo depois de Snape partir."

"Oh, não," Harry disse, sentindo-se mal. "Eu - olhe, Eu tenho que-"

Então, ele a deixou, levantando e saindo o mais rápido que ele podia. Provavelmente, ele deveria ter agradecido a ela, mas isso não ocorreu a ele até que ele estivesse descendo as escadas do Grande Salão e então ele não iria fazer o caminho de volta.

Era isso o que Terry queria dizer. Se haviam acontecido mais desaparecimentos, não havia sido as cobras a final de contas.

Harry murmurou uma maldição sob sua respiração e bateu na parede na frente da entrada de Slytherin. Após um momento, uma voz abafada disse:

"Quem está aí?"

"Harry Potter," Harry disse.

Harry ouviu uma pequena discussão do outro lado da parede, e algo que soou como 'Maldito Potter de novo' Eventualmente, a entrada se abriu, e dois primeiro anistas de olhares suspeitos receberam Harry.

"Obrigado," ele disse passando por ele e então, lembrando-se de seu dever como aluno mais velho. "Aliás, você são muito novos para estarem falando palavrões daquele jeito," ele adicionou ausentemente.

Eles bufaram e seguiram adiante através de uma Sala Comunal repleta de Slytherins que mais ou menos o ignoraram e então entrou pela porta aberta do quarto de Draco.

Draco estava sentado numa das poltronas colocadas junto a seu fogo. Ele tinha seus braços em torno de Pansy Parkinson, e ela estava chorando em seu ombro.

"Eu sinto muito," Harry disse de uma vez.

Pansy ergueu sua cabeça e piscou furiosamente, as lágrimas cessando como se seus olhos não estivessem inchados e vermelhos, e ele seria completamente iludido. Ela deixou-se sair de seu abraço apertando irritadamente a camiseta cinza de Draco.

Draco desenredou-se dela, e caminhou para a porta.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente. Ele parecia pálido e demasiadamente tenso.

"Não," Harry disse.

A boca de Draco estreitou-se numa linha fina, como se ele tentasse dar um sorriso polido, mas não poderia controlá-lo.

"Bem então," ele disse. "Se você me der licença-"

"Eu acabei de ouvir", Harry deixou escapar. "Eu não sabia antes. Eu realmente sinto muito."

A boca de Draco moveu-se de novo, mas novamente sua tentativa de sorriso falhou.

Harry o olhou e sentiu-se absolutamente impotente e estúpido. Ele não tinha nenhuma idéia do que dizer. Draco apenas ficou lá parecendo cansado e doente, e ele também parecia assim ontem, e Harry tinha estado muito irritado para notar.

Ele o encarou por mais alguns instantes. "Seu cabelo está terrível," ele disse por último.

Draco o encarou como se ele nunca tivesse visto alguém tão estúpido em sua vida, e Harry internamente concordou com ele.

"Há coisas mais importantes do que o cabelo," Draco disse, sua voz soando estranha.

Pansy deu risadinhas nervosas do sofá, com um toque de histeria.

"É isso," ela disse vagamente. "Nós todos iremos morrer."

Os cantos da boca de Draco levantaram-se apenas um pouquinho. "Muito bem, Harry. Você a quebrou," ele disse. "Realmente, meu cabelo parece horrível. Então, você vai entrar?"

Harry o fez.

"Não feche a porta, eu estou saindo," Pansy lhe disse. Ela parecia largada e exausta na poltrona em que Draco a havia deixado.

Draco retornou e sentou-se ao lado dela outra vez, colocando uma mão sobre a dela curvou-se para trás.

"Você não precisa ir a lugar algum," ele disse, sua voz cansada. Harry pensou que ele estava tentando ser gentil.

Pansy encolheu os ombros.

"Eu quero ir," ela respondeu. "Eu tenho que me colocar bonita para o amanhã".

Draco assentiu pensativamente. "Eu supunha que nós todos não podemos ser belos naturalmente."

"Seja honesto, Draco, até mesmo Harry Potter pensa que seu cabelo parece horrível," Pansy disse.

Harry estava começando se sentir muito consciente sobre o comentário do cabelo, mas Pansy não olhou como se seu líder tivesse sido horrivelmente insultado e ela poderia querer vingança. Ela ofereceu Harry um meio sorriso relutante enquanto saia do quarto.

Draco mal deu a Harry um olhar enquanto se levantou da cadeira, e vagueou em torno de seu quarto, quase sem objetivo. Ele parecia menor do que ele deveria ser, fora do lugar sem Crabbe e Goyle como seus guarda-costas. Ele parecia pequeno e pálido e bastante magro, roupas desalinhadas, costas curvadas e o cabelo emaranhado, ele estava um lixo.

Harry lembrou a si mesmo que realmente não seria sábio tocá-lo.

"Eu sinto muito, Draco," ele disse e colocou suas mãos em seus bolsos parta efetivamente resistir a tentação.

Draco virou-se e olhou para ele. Seus olhos estavam desolados.

"Você sente," ele disse categoricamente. "Por que você sente? Você não gostava muito deles."

"Eu não queria que eles fossem levados!"

"Bem, não," Draco concedeu. "Mas se você tivesse que escolher quem seria levado, e quem ficaria a salvo..."

Ele olhou ao redor do quarto vagamente, e então caminhou e sentou-se na cama. Seus dedos bem apertados em torno do encosto da cama.

"Não importa se eu gostava deles ou não," Harry disse, e arriscou um passo para perto dele. "Eu sei que você gostava deles. E eu sinto muito."

Draco se apoiou no encosto da cama e trouxe seus joelhos até seu queixo.

"Meu pai me ensinou em casa quando eu era mais novo," ele informou a Harry em uma voz distante.

Harry tentou não dizer qualquer coisa terrivelmente banal como, '_eu ouvi dizer que o sistema de educação em casa tem suas vantagens_', e assentindo enquanto falava.

"Eles tem sessões de estudos em grupo para a maioria das crianças bruxas," Draco explicou. "Mas meu pai não queria que eu me misturasse com alguém indesejável numa idade tão impressionável. Quero dizer, traidores como os Weasleys freqüentavam os grupos também. Então eu fui ensinado em casa."

Harry sentiu-se raivoso por não poder defender os Weasleys, mas Draco tinha sua face apoiada sobre seu braço, e ele continuava falando numa voz muito cansada, e Harry não achava que ele o teria escutado se ele tivesse falado.

"Meu pai achou que eu deveria ter alguns companheiros quando eu tinha oito anos," Draco continuou. "Então ele disse para alguns de seus amigos políticos para mandar seus filhos para lá por alguns dias do verão. Alguns deles eram mais velhos do que eu e alguns eram mais novos, e - eu particularmente não me dou bem com os outros." Houve um vislumbre de humor nos olhos de Draco. "Você deve ter notado isso," ele adicionou.

Havia algo sobre a curva ferida de sua boca que fez Harry vir e sentar-se ao lado dele na cama, uma distância cuidadosa entre eles.

"Talvez uma ou duas vezes," ele disse.

"Eu devo ter tido um chilique ocasional," Draco admitiu mais tarde. "E, então, eles não gostaram de mim, e assim eu chamei-os por xingamentos. E havia estes dois estúpidos meninos desajeitados, e _todos_ caçoaram deles, e eu fiz também, e – mesmo assim eles não partiram. Todos partiram depois que eu os xinguei. Eu suponho que seus pais lhes disseram para não fazê-lo, e eles... eles são muito obstinados quando eles têm uma idéia fixa em suas cabeças. Eles permaneceram lá e permaneceram lá, e quando eu me afastei eles me seguiram e eu bati neles, e eles não fizeram nada. E eu não tive mais ninguém, e eles também não tiveram mais ninguém, e então eu às vezes lancei-os alguns doces ou lhes disse o que fazer para que os outros não caçoassem muito deles, e eles gostaram de mim. Por algo tão pequeno quanto isso. Eles não quiseram partir. Eles quiseram permanecer e ficar comigo."

Ele parecia muito distante, e soou um pouco orgulhoso. Como se ninguém tivesse querido ser como ele antes daquilo, como se Crabbe e Goyle lhe tivessem concedido uma honra.

"Eles estavam fazendo o que seus pais queriam que eles fizessem," Draco disse, seus olhos largos e resplandecendo, "Mas depois do verão, eles fizeram o que eu o quis que eles fizessem. Eu nunca tive que enganá-los ou falar com rodeios ou fazer qualquer coisa. Não importava o que eu fizesse . Eles gostavam de mim. E eles eram diferentes também, todos sempre falavam como se eles fossem a mesma pessoa em dois corpos mas eles _não eram_. Crabbe é este completo romântico escondido e eu ria dele por isso e Goyle tinha medo do escuro quando nós éramos crianças."

Draco afastou-se da borda da cama e arremessou-se para o centro dela, olhando fixamente para o teto com olhos em branco. Harry olhou uma das mãos de Draco, fincada dentro do travesseiro e seus dedos batendo lá dentro.

"Eles eram diferentes," Draco insistiu, como se Harry estivesse argumentando. "E eu lhes disse que nós estávamos mudando de lado e eu não expliquei nem mesmo o porque e eles ficaram do meu lado. Eles deixaram suas famílias e eles nem mesmo me perguntaram porque. Eles confiaram em mim, eu poderia realmente confiar neles, eles nunca iriam partir e esquecer de mim - ".

Sua voz mudou, um som dolorosamente desesperado, e Harry ergueu a cabeça de sua mão. A face de Draco estava virada para os travesseiros, os cabelos caindo neles, e ele só o viu de relance.

"Draco, não," ele disse dolorosamente, e deitou-se ao lado de Draco, pôs uma mão sobre suas costas e o abraçou.

O rosto de Draco estava virado para ele agora, e ele podia senti-lo engolir em seco e tentar se recompor.

"Eles eram meus," ele disse, sua respiração úmida e quente de encontro ao lado do pescoço de Harry, "E eu deixei isso acontecer a eles, eles mudaram de lado por mim e eu nem mesmo pude protegê-los -".

"Não é sua culpa," Harry disse ferozmente em seu cabelo. "Ninguém pode proteger ninguém daquilo. Você não poderia ter feito nada, Draco, não - "

Draco estava tremendo violentamente e Harry o abraçou mais apertado, curvando seu braço protetoramente em torno dele, mas também estava tentando manter sua distância, levantando sua outra mão para retirar o cabelo de Draco de cima de seus olhos e para mantê-los algumas polegadas separados.

"Eles eram _meus_," ele repetiu quase furiosamente. "Não há mais ninguém e eu não sei o que fazer!" Ele encolheu-se, lábios e pálpebras de encontro ao lado da face de Harry, e Harry prendeu sua respiração quanto sentiu as pontas dos dedos de Draco se estabelecerem de encontro a suas costelas, e Draco disse, "Eu -"

Seus olhos cintilaram abertos, e Harry olhou para ele. Eles estavam tão próximos que os óculos de Harry estavam pressionados na ponta do nariz de Draco. A respiração de Draco era, de repente, como a de um animal apavorado.

Ele empurrou selvagemente Harry para longe dele, e Harry quase caiu da cama.

Draco jogou-se pela outra borda, e no assoalho, encolheu-se contra a parede com seus joelhos de encontro a seu peito e seus olhos estreitados com suspeita, brilhando na direção de Harry sobre seus braços cruzados.

"Eu também não confio em você," ele cuspiu. "Eu estou perfeitamente consciente de que a sua amizade não é uma coisa gratuita. Todos querem alguma coisa, e eu estou muito _cansado_ disso!"

Harry sentou-se, a respiração difícil.

"Draco," ele disse, "Sobre o que diabos você está falando? Se você acha-"

"Oh, não seja hipócrita, Potter," Draco disse, ainda enrolado naquele jeito, a voz precisa com seus braços em torno de seus joelhos. "Meu pai ensinou-me melhor do que isso. Você não quis ser meu amigo quando nós éramos mais novos. Você, particularmente, não gostou de mim quando eu quebrei a câmera daquele sangue-ruim."

Harry levantou-se da cama, a partir do momento que se tornou inapropriado ficar ali e continuar olhando Draco da cama.

"O que, isso é algum tipo de teste?" Ele perguntou impotentemente. "Olha, eu não tenho que aprovar tudo o que você faz para ser seu amigo! E eu não vou...- livrar-me de você ou qualquer coisa se você fizer algo que eu não goste! Isso, _supostamente_, não é para ser um teste, não é assim que isso funciona-"

"Claro que isso não é," Draco disse, sua boca tremendo. "Não importa se você quer admitir isso ou não, Harry. Todo mundo compra e vende. Eu conheço bastante disso. E eu estou cansado disso tudo, eu estou doente disso, eu quero ir para casa e eu quero - Eu queria-"

Draco inclinou sua cabeça de encontro a seus braços, e tudo o Harry podia ver era a cabeça loira curvada e a figura apinhada contra a parede.

"Draco," ele disse. "Por favor-"

A voz de Draco soou como um chicote.

"_Vá embora_!" Ele rosnou. "Não faça isso. Eu não posso - Me deixe _sozinho_!"

Harry hesitou. "Eu não posso-"

"Por favor!" Draco disse isso como um insulto. "_Vá_!"

Harry foi. Ele não queria ter ido, custava muito suportar a idéia de ter deixado Draco sozinho daquele jeito, mas ele não poderia ter ficado quando Draco lhe pediu daquele jeito.

Ele voltou e encontrou Ron e Hermione sentados perto do fogo. A luz do fogo estava reluzindo no cabelo vermelho de Ron, e Harry foi para eles com uma enorme sensação de alívio. Ambos sorriram para ele hesitantemente quanto ele entrou. Ron tinha um jogo de snap explosivo disposto em cima da mesa e ele provavelmente estava tento persuadir Hermione a jogar, e Hermione tinha um livro aberto a seu lado.

"O que é isso?" Ron perguntou olhando para seu rosto. "Você teve outra briga com Malfoy?"

"Não," disse Harry. "Sim. Algo do tipo."

Para dar a Ron um crédito, ele apenas fez uma ligeira careta quando ele disse, "Sinto em ouvir isso."

As cobras não eram as culpadas, e Crabbe e Goyle tinham desaparecido, e Draco estava sentado amargamente sozinho no escuro.

"Eu," Harry começou. "Quero dizer. Só para você saberem. Vocês. Eu. Isso é."

Hermione fechou o livro, e olhou para ele com olhos confusos. "Sim, Harry?"

"Bem. Você sabe," Harry disse embaraçadamente, e deixou-se cair sentado e a puxou para um abraço.

Foi o primeiro abraço com ela em que ele tinha tomado a iniciativa, e ele pôde ouvir o incerto som de satisfação e surpresa que ela fez contra o seu peito. Então ela pôs os braços dela entorno do seu pescoço e o abraçou por um minuto. O cabelo dela face dele, e ele a abraçou fortemente.

"Sim, eu sei," ela lhe disse.

Ele a soltou, sorriu incertamente. "Você sempre foi a mais esperta."

Ela sentou-se de volta na poltrona e sorriu para ele. "Nunca foi difícil."

Ron olhou para cima apreensivamente quando Harry sentou-se ao seu lado na poltrona.

"Eu não acho que nós deveríamos nos abraçar," ele disse rapidamente. "Eu acho que nós somos homens demais."

"_Meninos_," Hermione comentou em seu jeito resignado, e Harry puxou Ron pelos ombros.

"Quer jogar Snap Explosivo?" Ron perguntou.

Harry fez que sim.

**xxxxxxx**

Draco estava de volta às suas aulas no outro dia, mas ele não estava falando com ninguém. Ele se sentou do lado de Pansy ou Zabini, e tentou se esquivar de falar com eles. Hagrid tentou falar com ele no Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, e Draco murmurou algumas palavras e então se afastou muito rápido.

Ele claramente não queria ser incomodado. O que havia a ser feito era respeitar seus limites e os seus desejos, e esperar até que estivesse pronto para aceitar algum conforto. Muito conforto que Harry poderia dar a ele, claro, mas isso não era o importante.

A coisa mais sensível a se fazer era deixá-lo em paz.

Então, Harry fez isso, o dia todo, e nem olhou para a mesa de Slytherin durante as refeições. Ele falou com Neville e Dean enquanto isso, enquanto Neville tentava descrever e Dean tentava desenhar para ele os planos de criar Visgo do Diabo nos canos, o suficiente para deixar a água passar, mas impedir qualquer outra coisa.

Ele especulou rapidamente com eles sobre encanamento por algumas horas depois do jantar, e então Neville decidiu discutir o plano com outra pessoa.

Foi quando Neville estava na metade de sua explicação para os outros Gryffindors que ele desistiu, deu uma desculpa e foi procurar por Draco.

Ele quase tropeça em Draco quando ele chegou ao final das escadas. Draco estava deitado em seu estômago, jogando bolinhas de gude.

- Que ótima maneira de caminhar. - ele disse. - Pratica com freqüência?

- Isso foi mais fácil do que eu esperava. - Harry disse para ele.

Draco se levantou em um cotovelo.

- O que foi fácil, exatamente?

Harry olhou para baixo, olhando para ele.

- Encontrar você.

- Oh. - disse Draco, e então, no que pareceu de suprema irrelevância para Harry, ele continuou. - Isso era o que estava fazendo quando tinha doze anos.

Ele pegou uma bolinha da pilha do lado de seu cotovelo e então a rolou na direção do grupo de outras que estava na frente dele. A bolinha bateu na outra, que ficou vermelha e ricocheteou para bater em mais três. Todas ficaram vermelhas, se colorindo repentinamente, como sangue saindo do chão, e Harry olhou para elas e se sentou no chão.

A face de Draco estava no mesmo nível da dele, e ele não poderia possivelmente emagrecer em apenas um dia, mas aquele olhar retraído de dor dele, faziam com que os ossos de sua bochecha ficassem ainda mais afiados. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados e trágicos e furiosos com o mundo.

Harry suprimiu o desejo de tocá-lo.

- Bolinhas de gude bruxas. - Draco disse, parecendo vagamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. - Você tenta matar quantas puder. E você somente pode matá-las se o centro da sua acertar o centro das outras. Quatro é bom, mas eu conseguia sete quando tinha treze anos.

- Er. - Harry disse. - Eu acho que colecionar figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate é um tanto menos parecido com assassinato.

- É um jogo de habilidade. - Draco contou a ele, ofendido. - E de querer matar coisas.

- Sua cara. - Harry disse, e riu um pouco dele. - Porque você é, obviamente, uma pessoa terrível.

- Eu parei de jogar, obviamente. - Draco o informou. - Porque eu, ao contrário de você, sou incrivelmente maduro e sofisticado.

- Eu ainda coleciono figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate. - Harry o informou de volta. - Porque eu, ao contrário de você, não desisto.

Draco rolou outra bolinha e conseguiu cinco dessa vez. Ele pareceu brevemente convencido.

- Vou lhe informar sobre algo de que estarei desistindo. - Ele anunciou. - Depois que tudo isso acabar, eu pararei de ser agradável com as pessoas. Eu odeio isso. No quinto ano, eu costumava fazer listas de todas as pessoas com as quais eu seria absolutamente intratável, como eu faria isso e o que exatamente eu diria.

Harry tentou pegar uma bolinha, mas Draco bateu em sua mão e lhe lançou um olhar severo.

- Presumo que eu estava nessa lista.

- Quarenta e cinco vezes. - Draco respondeu prontamente. - Minha vingança será terrível e completa.

- Oh. - Disse Harry. - Isso ainda vai acontecer?

- Sim. - Draco disse num tom muito definitivo.

- Pensei que, já que somos amigos e tudo o mais...

­- Terrível e completa. - Ele repetiu. - Sem se esquivar covardemente, Harry. Sua vida, caso escolha o melhor para ela e fuja do país, será de misérias épicas.

Harry uniu seus braços em volta de seus joelhos e imitou o tom de voz solene de Draco.

- Eu te desafio e a todas as suas ameaças pavorosas, Draco Malfoy. Você pode ser o quão desagradável quiser, eu não vou a lugar algum.

- Tudo bem. - Draco disse calmamente. - Então eu terei que cobrar minha vingança em todos os meus inimigos, e também amigos, e todos os estranhos que passarem no meu caminho de quem eu não gostar da aparência, e então eu passarei o resto de minha vida em conforto, ódio e temido por todos, pausando somente para ler alguns livros e ocasionalmente sentar na sacada e parecer um Deus do Sol.

- Um Deus do Sol. - Harry repetiu cinicamente. - Draco. Você pode ter sardas.

- Quarenta e seis vezes na lista. Continue falando. Piore sua situação. Cave sua cova. - Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e pausou, como se o desafiasse. Harry somente se controlou por pouco, e Draco disse cansado, como se Harry o estivesse aborrecendo por muito tempo e ele estivesse finalmente cedendo. - Eu comprei ao Creevey uma maldita câmera nova, se isso te faz _feliz._

- Você fez isso pra me fazer feliz?

Draco sorriu.

- Não, eu sou generoso. - Ele rolou outra bolinha e só acertou duas.

- Você comprou para ele a mesma câmera? Ele realmente gostava daquela.

- Não comprei. - Draco disse, seu lábio se curvando. - Eu comprei pra ele uma melhor. Um Malfoy não vai a uma loja e pede por mercadoria abaixo da média. - Ele se alegrou um pouco. - Na verdade, eu comprei uma pra mim também. O lojista me deixou ver um livro sobre fotografia, eu acho que é um tanto interessante. Você sabia que fotógrafos mágicos não existem, exceto para os jornais? Pense em cenários onde os rios ainda estão correndo.

- Talvez você e Colin possam começar um clube. - Harry disse.

- Quarenta e sete. - Draco disse a ele. - Não sinto prazer nenhum nisso, sabe. Bem... talvez só um pouco.

Ele se levantou até chegar numa posição sentada, com a camiseta se esticando um pouco em seus ombros. Depois, ele pescou em seu bolso um pedaço dobrado de pergaminho, e o sacudiu para Harry.

- Recebi uma carta da minha mãe, ontem. - Ele afirmou. - Você pode ler a primeira parte dela, se quiser.

- Er, tudo bem. - disse Harry, imaginando se isso era algum plano para fazê-lo _crisificar_ Narcissa Malfoy.

Não que '_crisificar_' fosse um verbo.

Ele desdobrou a carta, e leu para si mesmo.

"_Querido Draco"_, se lia na carta. "_Sua última carta foi recebida com grande interesse. Nada como a tradição. Se você tiver feito as pazes com Harry Potter quando receber essa coruja, por favor, lhe ofereça minhas saudações. Se não, por favor, não me mande um Berrador. Eu não os considero cartas apropriadas de uma criança ao seu respectivo responsável, e o último assustou aos elfos domésticos."_

Harry abaixou a carta, sorriu e a ofereceu de volta a Draco.

- Presumo que a última foi mais ou menos ''Porque Eu Odeio Aquele Imbecil do Potter, Volume IV, Parte VII''? - Ele perguntou.

Draco levantou o queixo.

- Mais ou menos, talvez. - Ele admitiu. - Eu escrevi a Coruja quando estávamos brigando. Naturalmente, ela apenas me respondeu ontem, e, naturalmente, eu escrevi de volta a ela imediatamente, novamente. - Seu lábio se curvou novamente, dessa vez mais para si mesmo. - Apenas queria te mostrar. Perco minha paciência, às vezes - ele continuou - mas não significa que eu te odeie pra sempre, ou algo do tipo.

Harry apertou os olhos.

- Isso seria mais ou menos um pedido de desculpas por ter me batido, Draco?

- Talvez. - Draco admitiu calmamente.

- Ok, então. - Harry disse. - Desculpa por ter batido de volta.

Draco se esticou e puxou a carta da mão de Harry.

- Não planejo me desculpar com aquele Creevey nascido trouxa - ele disse. - Eu tenho meu orgulho.

- Não vejo a correlação entre ele ser nascido trouxa e você ter seu orgulho. - Harry disse, tentando manter a discussão assim. - Ele e o irmão dele não podem evitar isso.

Draco pareceu levemente surpreso.

- Ele tem um irmão? Eu _pensei_ que ele parecia mais baixo algumas vezes. **(N/G: HAHAHAHAHA!)**

- Sim, ele tem um irmão. - Harry disse. - Francamente, Draco.

- Oh, por favor. - Draco sorriu malicioso. - Diga o nome de um Slytherin do quinto ano. Somente um. Vamos.

- Er. - Harry disse. - Er. Aquele artilheiro, fulano, er, ele está no quinto ano?

Draco fez uma imitação credível de uma galinha.

- Eu admito. - Harry disse, dignamente. - Sou um pouco distraído.

- Você quer dizer que é egocêntrico. - Draco o corrigiu.

- Desculpe-me sujo, mas eu _acho_ que acaba de me chamar de mal lavado.

- E você é absorto. - Draco continuou vagamente. - E você não é realmente uma boa pessoa.

Draco sorriu.

- Ah, mas não quando você é empurrado a agir.

Ele fazia o que era necessário, o que seria melhor para as pessoas no fim, quando as pessoas como Ron se afastavam da porta - quando se tratava de ação. E Draco estava sempre o forçando àquele ponto, e era surpreendente ver o quanto ele queria ser empurrado a agir, contanto que quem empurrasse fosse Draco.

Desde que ele também pudesse empurrar de volta.

- Talvez não. - Ele admitiu. - Eu não acho que pessoas boas salvem o mundo.

- Elas não chegam a ser minhas amigas também. - Draco apontou, como se visse as duas como situações de igual importância.

- Bem, então é tudo muita sorte. - Disse Harry, e pensou em derramar o veneno para aquelas cobras.

- E quanto aos nascidos trouxas. - Draco disse, lentamente. - Antes de começarmos a misturar nosso sangue com sangue trouxa, os bruxos estavam mais seguros, sabe. E éramos capazes de passar habilidades, antes que a corrente de miscigenação começasse.

- Eu não acho que casamentos devam ser arranjados para fins de procriação. - Harry disse, olhando seriamente para Draco. - Minha mãe era nascida trouxa, sabe.

- Eu sei Harry, mas não se preocupe, os Potters eram uma ótima família. - Draco o consolou sem pensar. - Animagos naturais nasciam antigamente, os livros dizem. E a Metamorfomagia era corrente na família de minha mãe, antes que tantos das famílias bruxas se misturarem com trouxas, e os genes se misturassem tanto que a linhagem se tornou mais fraco. Somente houve uma metamórfomaga na minha geração, e ela é meio trouxa. Ela não conseguirá procriar e passar essa habilidade.

- Eu a conheci. - Harry disse, pensando na garota na Ordem da Fênix. - Ela é legal, na verdade. E eu me sentiria muito mais confortável se você nunca mais usasse o termo 'procriar' novamente.

- Sim, mas, Harry. - Draco disse com o mesmo fervor em seus olhos de que o Harry sempre gostava, mesmo que o que Draco estivesse dizendo fosse uma bobagem completa. - Nós já fomos criaturas da mitologia, nós éramos incrivelmente poderosos e nós segurávamos o mundo todo em nossas mãos, e éramos debatidos por trouxas, perseguidos por eles e _queimados_. - Ele jogou outra bolinha girando, e acertou outras seis bolinhas. Vermelho brilhou entre eles. - É algo a se considerar. - Ele acrescentou, olhando para Harry.

Harry roubou uma de suas bolinhas e a jogou na direção do próprio Draco.

- Algo a se considerar. - Ele disse. - E como exatamente isso é culpa de Colin?

- Bem, não é. - Draco admitiu aborrecido. - Eu apenas acho que ele é um fedelho.

Harry riu em voz alta.

- _Você_ é que é um fedelho. - Ele disse com afeição.

- Talvez. - Draco disse rapidamente, se curvando e juntando as suas bolinhas de gude. - Mas eu _poderia_ ter sido um Metamorfomago. Imagine isso, eu poderia me parecer com qualquer um. Eu poderia ter sido o Deus do sexo de Hogwarts. Eu poderia ter tido _qualquer um_ que quisesse.

- Não estou dizendo que não ajudaria ter alguma ajuda nisso. - Ele concordou inocentemente. - Parvati Patil estava me contando o quanto você não faz o tipo dela.

- Bem, não, Harry. - Draco disse, dando a ele aquele olhar que parecia dizer 'Potter, você é tão brilhante quanto uma lâmpada queimada'. - Ela teve uma queda por você no quarto ano. Eu não posso imaginar que ninguém que tenha tido interesse por você possa possivelmente ter interesse por mim, não poderíamos ter aparência mais diferente. A menos, é claro - ele disse pensativo - um de nós fosse Milicent Bulstrode.

- Isso não é pra mim. - Harry disse. - Espere, Parvati teve uma queda por mim?

Draco retornou a sua posição no chão e começou a observar as bolinhas de gude de maneira predatória.

- Ela não conseguia parar de falar de você no Baile de Inverno e como você a havia escolhido. - Ele o informou. - Harry, seu idiota distraído, você não merece ter uma vida amorosa. O que uma pessoa tem que fazer para chamar a sua atenção? - Ele olhou para cima, um brilho malandro no olhar. - Além de jogar contra você como Apanhador, aparentemente?

Para seu horror, Harry se sentiu enrubescer.

- Isso não é verdade. - Ele disse. - Eu não - não é - eu nunca notei nenhum Apanhador da Hufflepuff.

- Não? - Draco perguntou. - Não que queira remexer na velha ferida, mas Cedrico Diggory não era mal.

- Draco! - Harry exclamou. - Você teve quedas por _todo mundo_ quando era mais novo?

- Posso ter tido. - Draco admitiu grandioso, acertando quatro bolinhas enquanto suas orelhas ficavam rosadas. - Exceto por aquela Fleur Delacour. Não entendia o que todos viam nela, pra dizer a verdade. Eu absolutamente odeio loiros.

Harry achatou os cabelos, absorto.

- Você está me dizendo - ele disse lentamente - que a atração Veela é menos poderosa que a sua vaidade pessoal?

- Não me julgue. - Draco disse.

- Só estou um pouco assombrado, só isso.

- Nunca me pegará dividindo lembranças com você de novo.

- Eu também não me interessei por Fleur. - Harry disse. - Eu estava apaixonado pela Cho na época, é claro. Nem notei que a Parvati gostava de mim no Baile de Inverno.

Ele se esticou ao lado Draco, e tentou alinhar seu olhar com o de Draco e ver como ele estava acertando as bolinhas.

- Logo depois do começo do Baile, ela não gostava mais de você. Porque você foi, e me dói muito ter que repetir isso, um idiota distraído.

- Pelo menos eu não fui me vestindo como um vigário (padre). - Harry comentou.

Draco franziu a testa.

- Eu não fui como... eu não acredito que você notou, eu digo a você que eu fico arrebatador em veludo preto.

- Como um arrebatador vigário (padre), talvez.

- Nem tente me dar dicas de moda, Harry. É como se os cegos estivessem tentando guiar os que usam Omnióculos. E minhas vestes, arrebatadoras como eram, também ficaram em segundo na minha lista, já que tive persuadir Crabbe de não usar aquelas coisas horrendas de linho com o Marvin, o trouxa maluco e usar as vestes extras de Goyle-

Draco ficou em silêncio. Harry se inclinou e tocou brevemente as costas dele.

- Draco - ele disse - eu realmente sinto muito.

- Sim, bem. - Draco disse distante, e se levantou e começou a tirar poeira de suas vestes. - Eu realmente deveria estar indo agora.

- Indo? Onde? - Harry perguntou.

Ele notou, mas não tinha juntado ainda, os fatos de que Draco estava usando jeans brancos e uma camiseta branca, e seu cabelo tinha aquele jeito macio de novo.

- Primeira sexta-feira de Junho. - Draco disse. - Noite de Clube. Deus sabe que todos precisamos de algum tipo de distração.

- Oh. - Harry disse. - Não... faça nada estúpido.

- Que, como ignorar uma garota atraente que gosta de mim a noite toda? Muito mais seu estilo do que o meu. - Draco disse, dando uma piscadela. - Honestamente, Harry, você consegue ser tão burro. Aqui. - Ele disse abruptamente e colocou as bolinhas nas mãos de Harry. - Fique com essas. Eu acho que você deveria aprender como se joga.

- Obrigado. - Disse ele, olhando para elas.

Draco balançou os ombros e fechou os dedos de Harry em cima das bolinhas.

- Não é nada - ele disse. - Eu me lembro de você ter me dado um presente antes, sem motivo algum. Eu também acho que me lembro de não ter agradecido.

Ele parecia ser todo branco e prateado na meia luz. Harry se levantou.

- Bem, - ele disse. - Sim, seu pirralho mal educado.

Draco riu.

- Falo com você amanhã. - Ele disse, e então se virou e fez seu caminho para as masmorras.

Harry foi lentamente para o salão comunal da Grifinória, onde Ron estava olhando para a cópia de Harry de _Voando com os Cannons._

- Ei. - Ele disse. - Você sabia que mais alguém escreveu no seu livro todo? - Ele apertou os olhos para as bolinhas. - Essas são bolinhas de gude bruxas?

- Er, são. - Harry disse.

- Mamãe não nos permitia jogar com elas. - Ron comentou. - Ela disse que as famílias como- você sabe, famílias de bruxos das trevas, costumavam jogar bolinhas de gude com cabeças de trouxas encolhidas.

- Eu não acho que isso seja verdade, Ron. - Harry disse. - Com certeza você perderia com as cabeças, ou algo do tipo.

- Poderia ser verdade. - Ron disse, olhando obstinadamente determinado a se agarrar ao conto de sua infância. - Poderia ser.

Hermione se aproximou deles, levantando uma das mãos para se encostar-se ao ombro de Ron.

- Qual é o problema, Harry? - Ela perguntou, parecendo preocupada. - Você não tinha ido ver o Malfoy?

- Bem… sim. - Harry respondeu. - Mas essa é a noite de clube.

- É mesmo? - Hermione disse, com seus olhos estreitados. - E você vai somente ficar em casa e esperar, é isso?

- Pensei que poderia aprender a jogar bolinhas de gude.

- Você deve ficar tão entediado, Harry. - Hermione continuou, de qualquer maneira. - Você deveria sair e conhecer algumas pessoas.

- Algumas pessoas que freqüentam a minha escola, você quer dizer?

Hermione se desfez de sua pergunta com um acendo de mão.

- Você sabe o que quero dizer. - Ela disse. - Muitas pessoas se convidam para essa noite de clube. É muito divertido.

- Ei, pode ser mesmo. - Ron concordou, alegrando-se.

- Hermione - Harry disse - eu realmente não acho...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Duas horas depois, ele ainda estava tentando.

- Eu er... eu só não estou certo...

- Ora vamos, Harry. - Ron disse encorajando-o. - Prometo a você que será divertido.

Enquanto Harry observava tudo apreensivamente, não parecia nada divertido. O clube embaixo do Três Vassouras era enfumaçado e cheio, a escuridão quebrada por círculos intermitentes de cores berrantes. Corpos estavam se entrelaçando, revelando vestes ou roupas trouxas quase não existentes.

Harry não tinha certeza se isso era pra ele. Parecia ser uma coisa de casais, ou - para aqueles que estavam desesperados por qualquer tipo de contato corporal.

Harry não achava que estava tão desesperado ainda.

Ron e Hermione olhavam para ele em expectativa, suas mãos ligadas, aparentemente esperando que ele pulasse de alegria e se jogasse no meio da pista de dança.

- Eu vou pegar uma bebida. - Ele murmurou, começando a abrir seu caminho pela multidão.

Ele mal tinha dado alguns passos quando o viu.

Draco estava sentando no fim do bar, em um banquinho, seu cabelo levemente bagunçado e se balançando sobre seu copo vazio. Ele parecia levemente divertido e preso em pensamentos.

Harry se alegrou e se moveu entre as pessoas na direção dele.

Ele não chegara muito longe antes de ver o que acontecia. Blaise e Pansy apareceram ambos ao lado dele, o agarrando pelos braços. Draco olhou para eles e riu, seus lábios se movendo em um comentário rápido que Harry não conseguiu entender.

Eles estavam ambos sorridentes, tentando arrastá-lo para longe do banquinho. Ele balançava a cabeça, sorrindo para ele, sua face se iluminando e suas maneiras relaxadas.

_Não é assim que ele tem que ser com outros Slytherins. Ele tem que ser assim comigo._

Blaise estava falando na orelha de Draco. Harry observou o movimento de seus lábios muito perto da pele de Draco.

Draco se inclinou na direção deles, parecendo pronto e convencido.

Pansy, menos contida que o normal em um pequeno vestido preto e com um riso descontraído, o puxou pelo braço. Finalmente, Draco se deixou ser levantado e os seguiu até a pista de dança.

Ele estava absolutamente em paz, como ele estava quando estava feliz. Ele estava sorrindo brilhantemente enquanto cumprimentou alguns alunos do quinto ano, provavelmente oferecendo a eles bebidas, naquele jeito absolutamente de Draco, sem perceber que estava fazendo algo terrível.

E ele estava dançando, não notando ou talvez não se interessando pelos olhares que corriam por ele. Não notando nem mesmo o idiota o encarando, completamente imóvel no meio da pista.

Ele dançou com uma graça suave e habitual, se movendo com se ele adorasse isso, balançando sua cabeça para trás e sorrindo um pouco maliciosamente.

Seu cabelo e sua camiseta estavam muito brancos nessa luz, cores azuis e vermelhas brilhando nelas enquanto ele se movia.

Slytherins dançavam mais colados que qualquer outro.

Pansy e Blaise estavam cada um de um lado dele, movendo-se contra ele, todas se movendo lentamente e quase em sincronia lasciva.

Draco estava rindo novamente, flertando sem vergonha alguma, deixando Pansy arrumar seu colarinho e roçar seus dedos em seu pescoço, deixando Blaise passar uma das mãos em seu quadril. Ocasionalmente ele deixava sua face próxima a de um dos dois, deixava sua bochecha tocar na deles e seu cabelo passar pela pele deles, e então se recostava para ver como isso os tinha afetado.

Ele estava tentando se distanciar de Harry por semanas.

Harry sabia que ele só estava se divertindo, diversão do tipo cruel e descuidada que ele preferia. Harry sabia que isso não significava nada.

Harry se sentiu enjoado.

Não parecia nenhuma emoção. Parecia que ele estava fisicamente doente, como se alguma doença tivesse tomado conta de seu estômago e sua garganta estava com uma dor chata, a precursora do vômito.

Havia o ciúme, o ciúme escuro, violento e irracional que o fazia querer machucar um deles enquanto observava Blaise Zabini olhar para Draco. Havia o desejo e o desespero, e então se movendo dentro dele como uma ventania gelada estava essa... clara realização.

Harry se moveu para trás, moveu-se, desajeitado, pela multidão, como se ele não estivesse em controle de seu próprio corpo. Ele retirou seus olhos daquela face pálida, viu o restante do mundo se embaçar enquanto tropeçava entre a multidão, empurrando para abrir caminho para fora do lugar abafado e escuro e para alcançar uma saída e oh, a claridade propiciada pelo ar frio da noite.

Harry se sentou na beira da calçada, com o rosto nas mãos. Sua cabeça girava como se ele tivesse bebido demais, e o ar estava muito _espesso_ e havia uma dor intensa centrada no meio de seu peito e...

- Harry.

A voz fria e clara era inconfundível. Harry estremeceu perante a maneira que ele disse seu nome e também porque, por favor não, ele não poderia lidar com isso agora.

Ele levantou a cabeça novamente, o mundo ainda estava confuso a sua volta. Draco estava parado embaixo de um poste de luz, o único ponto branco em um mundo vazio e negro.

Ele parecia tão magro quanto uma lâmina em suas roupas brancas e embaixo daquela luz branca. Seus olhos ainda estavam brilhando com o álcool e com o excitamento, sua aparência desarrumada estava em todo o seu rosto e seu pescoço e braços estavam brilhando com leve suor.

Harry observou em miséria enquanto Draco saia da luz e andava em sua direção, tirando cabelo de seu rosto. Ele encarou a linha fina demais do pulso de Draco.

- Você está bem? - A voz de Draco era quase gentil. - Aqueles Gryffindors descuidados o deixaram beber demais? Você parece horrível.

- Eu me sinto horrível. - A voz dele estava seca até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos. - Mas eu não estive bebendo.

A sombra de Draco estava sobre Harry agora. Era quase como um toque.

- Então o que... - Ele fez um som pequeno de exasperação no fim de sua garganta. - Olhe você não está sendo idiota está? Porque, não que isso fosse da sua conta, eu não tenho nada com a Pansy ou com o Zabini. Entre novamente, talvez eu até dance com você.

Diante o comentário, houve uma pontada daquele ciúme, o que não ajudava em nada.

- Eu não posso entrar de novo.

O tom de Draco agora era irritado.

- E por que não? Olhe, você prometeu que, que _aquilo_ não mudaria nada. Você disse que seríamos amigos como antes, então por que você não pode...

- Porque não pode ser daquele jeito!

Harry quase gritou. Sua voz soou por todo o lugar: Draco a absorveu com aquela fria indiferença que ele assumia quando estava magoado.

- Oh. - Ele pausou, e sua voz ficou muito mais afiada. - Então é assim que vai ser. Porque você...

Harry sentiu o impulso de esmurrar Draco novamente, empurrá-lo contra um muro de concreto e bater nele por ser tão idiota.

- Porque eu _amo _você. - Ele rosnou e depois ficou imóvel de terror.

Ele tinha que admitir isso a Draco, Harry pensou, distante. Ele não exclamou nada, nem correu. Ele nem disse o "_O que_?" que parece inevitável quando se finge que não se escuta o que não se quer ouvir.

Ele simplesmente ficou lá, mãos em seus bolsos, face nas sombras. Harry não podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando.

E então Harry ouviu um pequeno som escapando dos lábios de Draco, e percebeu, com horror de incredibilidade, que ele estava rindo.

Sua cabeça se levantou para o encarar furioso.

Os olhos de Draco estavam frios, mas brilhando com um divertimento estranho.

Ele disse:

- Harry Potter, você precisa de uma boa transa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry nunca soube porque seus olhos não caíram de seu rosto.

-... que? - Ele perguntou desacreditando inutilmente.

- Eu disse, que você precisa de uma boa transa. - Draco repetiu friamente. - Mas você não conseguirá uma de mim. Sinceramente, Potter. Você me _ama._

Sua tentativa de manter sua voz leve e divertida falhou nessa última sentença cortante.

Harry estava quase grato por essa pequena crueldade. Ele levantou seu queixo e olhou Draco nos olhos.

- Eu amo. - Ele disse, pausadamente.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Tente não ser tão Gryffindor. É óbvio, Potter. Você nutriu um desejo por alguém inesperado. Tudo bem, isso não importa. Acontece com todos nós. O que importa é essa insistência Gryffindor absurda que o que sente tem que ser puro, que Harry Potter não pode sentir um cisco de um desejosinho, que você tenha que chamá-lo por um nome ridículo...

- Não é ridículo! - Harry disse secamente.

Ele estava de pé, sem ter idéia de como tinha feito isso.

- Você não tem que gostar dele. - Ele disse, furioso. - Você não tem que retorna-lo. Mas não se _atreva_ a me dizer o que eu sinto.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram.

- Então não me conte mais sobre seus delírios patéticos.

­- Não é delírio! - Ele tomou um passo na direção de Draco, furioso, e Draco tomou um para trás também. - Tudo bem, não tenho a mesma experiência que você tem. - Harry cuspiu as palavras. - Não sei tudo sobre desejo. Mas eu sei que eu...

- Eu não quero ouvir! - Draco falou.

Harry deu outro passo para frente e Draco o empurrou para trás.

- Mas é importante. - Harry disse com a voz baixa. - Você é importante pra mim.

Ele e Draco estavam andando em círculos repentinamente, vozes receosas, como se estivessem prestes a atacar.

- Você é louco. - Draco respondeu quietamente.

- Apenas me deixe…

Draco parou de se mover, seus olhos frios como o gelo.

- Não. Deixe-me dizer algo a você. Eu não ligo pra que tipo de sentimentalismo você está cuspindo. O que você está falando é, somente sobre querer algo. Pessoas dizem isso para conseguirem o que querem. É um clichê dito com um propósito... e ele não significa absolutamente nada. E isso significa, Harry. - ele o empurrou uma vez mais, quase sem cuidado algum - que essa amizade não significa nada.

Draco caminhou até a porta, e Harry viu que apesar do tom leviano, sua expressão estava distorcida com fúria.

- Não fale comigo novamente. - ele ordenou e entrou.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione estava se remexendo na escuridão, incapaz de dormir.

Oh Deus, como ela diria aquilo a Harry?

Ela estava cansada e ela bebera um pequeno drink rosa, e os sons suaves de sono em sua volta a estavam fazendo sentir mais cansada, mas sua mente continuava correndo com o que eles haviam visto.

Ela estava observando o clube ansiosamente procurando por Harry, e Ron estava recostado sobre ela, já um pouco embriagado. Ela sorriu calidamente na escuridão, mesmo contra sua vontade. Ron era absolutamente terrível com bebidas.

- Não olhe. - Ron disse num tom protetor, como se os olhos virginais de Hermione precisassem ser escondidos do espetáculo que era a muito bêbada e aparentemente muito desinibida Pansy Parkinson com suas pernas em volta da cintura de Ted Nott e com a língua na garganta dele.

Muitos dos Slytherins pareciam desesperadamente bêbados e prontos para agarrar pessoas naquela noite. Uma noite de clube rotineira, Hermione se lembrou enquanto pensava.

E então eles viram.

Draco Malfoy entrara pela pista de dança a passos largos, empurrando pessoas de seu caminho. Ele deu uma cotovelada na cabeça de um Slytherin do quinto ano, e não pareceu nem ter notado, parando subitamente a frente de Blaise Zabini.

Blaise parou de dançar e olhou para ele.

Malfoy ficou lá, parado e olhando para ele, consideravelmente, as luzes coloridas fazendo estranhos desenhos em seu cabelo bizarramente claro. Então ele o empurrou contra uma parede e puxou o rosto dele para encontrar o dele.

- Eca. - Ron disse, horrorizado e não acreditando no que via.

Havia algo muito proposital naquilo, a mão de Malfoy embaixo do queixo de Blaise, a outra se apoiando na parede, mantendo Blaise encurralado. Sua boca se abriu por cima da de Blaise e este respondeu entusiasticamente, línguas e dentes e Blaise se esfregando contra ele e virando seu rosto para que o beijo pudesse se aprofundar.

- Eu não consigo olhar. - Ron disse. - Hermione, não olhe.

Eles tinham ficado os dois encarando. Blaise havia colocado ambos os braços em volta do pescoço de Malfoy e Malfoy abaixou sua cabeça mais ainda, em outro beijo direto e proposital, tomando a boca de Blaise novamente. Blaise tentara colocar sua perna entre as de Malfoy.

- Veja o que o Malfoy está fazendo! - Ron explodiu. - Só que não olhe. - Ele acrescentou rapidamente. - Você poderia imaginar isso? Será que o Harry sabe que ele gosta de fazer aquilo?

_Não por experiência própria, espero, _Hermione pensara.

Ela procurara Harry pelo lugar desesperadamente novamente, e estava devotamente agradecida por não tê-lo visto.

Ron continuou com seu discurso.

- E se ele gostar do _Harry_? - Ele exigiu, e alegrou-se. - Eu espero que ele tente algo.

- Ron não diga isso! - Hermione gritou.

- Harry iria nocauteá-lo. - Ron disse com satisfação.

- Oh sim, ele pode fazer isso. - Hermione concordou desesperadamente, _E cair em cima dele, _ela adicionou para si mesma.

Eles viram Malfoy e Blaise saírem rapidamente após isso, e eles não voltaram. Um rápido questionamento de todos lhe informou que Harry saíra do local parecendo muito doente antes do incidente e presumidamente retornara para casa.

Hermione estivera muito agradecida por um momento, e então ocorreu a ela que eles obviamente teriam que contar a ele. Ela teria que contar ele, já que Ron não poderia fazer isso com o mínimo de tato.

Ela temia pensar sobre o que aconteceria depois disso. Se Harry não havia percebido e tenha tido uma revelação, ou se ele já havia percebido e estava com ciúmes ou pensava que tinha uma chance ou... Oh, não era possível pensar nisso!

Hermione teve que se revirar por mais algum tempo até que finalmente pode dormir.

Quando ela acordou novamente, ainda era noite. Ela imaginava se um sonho muito ruim a tivesse acordado, mas ela tivera a impressão que havia sido algo real.

Ela não conseguia ouvir nada.

Hermione aguçou seus ouvidos, e estava prestes a dormir novamente quando a idéia ocorreu a ela.

Repentinamente, sua cama parecera muito fria.

Ela não ouvia nada. Nem o som de corpos se mexendo embaixo dos cobertores, ou o som dos roncos de Mavin.

- Mavin? - Ela disse, cuidadosamente, e odiou a própria voz por soar tão incerta. - Parvati? Lavander?

A mão dela estava tremendo quando ela puxou as cortinas, e então ela gritou.

A luz do luar entrava no quarto e lhe mostrou tudo. Todas as camas, que não a sua, estavam vazias. Ela estava completamente sozinha no dormitório. Todas haviam sido levadas.

Hermione gritou novamente, incapaz de se segurar, e então sentiu o medo crescendo em seu peito.

Muito vagamente, ela pode ouvir os gritos sobrenaturais ecoando os seus próprios. Ela contou as vozes metodicamente e em alguma parte de sua mente, enquanto todo o resto do corpo dela se enrolava desesperadamente embaixo dos cobertores e sacudia.

Os fantasmas de todas as casas estavam gritando as suas perdas.

**  
**

**N/T**: O nome das casas foi mantido no original: Gryffindor Grifinória, Slytherin Sonserina, Hufflepuff Lufa-Lufa e Havenclaw Corvinal.

**N/B**: Agora fala se o sr.Potter não devia ter aceitado o convite pra ir dançar com Draco? Pelo menos ele podia ter se aproveitado só um pouco do loirinho! XD

---------------------------------------------------------

**Nota do Grupo:**

Então, o que acharam da surpresa!

E só para por mais lenha na fogueira ... o próximo capítulo já está bastante adiantado. Aguardem!

Quanto aos boatos relativos ao final da fic não iremos nos pronunciar. Mesmo porque se escolhemos essa fic para traduzir é um claro indicativo de que o final dela foi de nosso agrado. ( :S ) Qualquer dúvida quanto a esses comentários enviem um e-mail para o grupo ... tentaremos responder dentro do possível.

Agradecimentos: **Hermione Seixas, DW03 (**o próximo capítulo já está a caminho, não precisa se desesperar**), Babi Potter, xmaripottermalfoyx (**se fosse você eu desconfiava ... sonserinos não fazem nada sem um propósito)**, Amy Lupin** (além de talentosa é esperta ... Harry é normalmente desesperado, não se preocupe ... atire a primeira pedra quem nunca teve uma quedinha pelo adorável lobo Lupin)**, Arwen Mione**.

Os Tradutores


	18. Condenados

**Luz Embaixo D'água**

**Autor: **Maya

**Nome Original: **Underwater light

**Tradutora: **Tachel Black

**Betagem: **Gê Malfoy

**Disclaimers: **Essa estória é baseada em situações e personagens criados e possuídos por J. K. Rowling e vários meios de publicação e distribuição que incluem, mas não se limitam a, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Rocco Editora e Warner Brothers Inc. Essa narração não foi criada com intuito de lucro ou de infringir quaisquer leis de direitos autorais ou de marca patenteada que possam estar ligados a essas empresas. A letra das músicas são de Carole King.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Capítulo dezoito**

**Condenado**

_We are the children of Paradise_

_(nós somos as crianças do Paraíso)_

_On our own now since the fall_

_(e estamos sozinhos agora, desde a queda)_

_All the things that are worth having_

_(tudo o que valia a pena de ser possuído)_

_Were never ours to keep_

_(Nunca nos pertenceu)_

_I've been alone so long_

_(Estive sozinho por tanto tempo)_

_That I just don't know what to do_

_(Que já não sei mais o que fazer)_

_And I don't want to lose you_

_(E eu não quero te perder)_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Gina sonhava e revirava em sua cama, tentando ver por trás de uma massa de cabelos vermelhos e embaralhados. Alguém estava gritando, era Hermione, e somente então, ela percebeu que não estava sonhando.

Ela levantou-se da cama rapidamente, antes mesmo de acordar apropriadamente e não estava completamente consciente até o momento em que entrou no dormitório dos sétimo anistas.

Todas as camas estavam vazias, cobertas emboladas e abandonadas, exceto pela cama aonde se encontrava Hermione, sua boca ainda entreaberta num choro de pânico.

Hermione era uma das pessoas com as quais Ginny sempre pode contar, sem hesitar, durante uma crise, e ela estava com medo, que por um momento, ela tivesse se rompido em pedaços.

_Isso não pode continuar._

Ginny correu até a cama e agarrou os braços de Hermione. Hermione piscou e, num movimento convulsivo, a abraçou. Por esse motivo, Ginny se viu envolvida por membros trêmulos e cabelos lanzudos. Os sussurros de Hermione surgiram entre dentes cerrados enquanto sua calma voltava e suas mãos apertavam desesperadamente os ombros de Ginny.

- Ah, Ginny, Ginny, pensei que... -pensei que seria a única que restara no castelo...

Mas nada poderia ter assustado Hermione de tal maneira.

- Estou aqui . - Ginny ofegou, determinada - Você está segura.

A maçaneta da porta girou e por um único terrível momento, elas se agarraram uma nas outra. Foi então que Ginny empurrou Hermione e andou até a porta. Ela nem tinha notado, somente quando estava na metade do caminho até a entrada, que tinha sua varinha segura firmemente na mão durante todo esse tempo, e quando finalmente percebeu, ela apenas pensou: "_Bom. Ela será útil_."

Quando a porta se abriu e ela viu uma figura coberta de sombras vindo em sua direção, sua mente se esvaziou de feitiços. Ela agia só por mera fúria protetora.

Ginny levantou a varinha e acertou a figura no rosto com ela. A figura se afastou.

- Que diabos... Ginny, por que você fez isso?

Ginny estava posicionada para atacar novamente, mas, após ouvir aquela indagação dolorida, ela se concentrou e quase derrubou sua varinha.

- Ron?

- Sim. - Ron disse como reprovação.

- Oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito - ela começara, mas percebeu que Ron tinha acabado de ver Hermione e, para ele, o restante do mundo não mais existia.

- Ron. - Hermione disse numa voz abalada que ela tentara, obviamente, controlar. - Ron, graças a Deus.

Ela se levantou e correu até ele e ele a segurou num abraço rápido e apertado. Eles se mantiveram assim, apoiados um no outro, até que Hermione conseguisse algum autocontrole para se afastar um pouco e perguntar, com a voz hesitante:

- Quem mais foi... ?

- Muitas pessoas. - Ron disse com sua mão apoiada nas costas dela, como se somente segurando o espaço firme entre suas omoplatas ele pudesse assegurar a si mesmo da presença dela. - Quando ouvimos os gritos, olhamos em volta do quarto e...

- Não o Dean! - Ginny exclamou, com um pouco de pânico. - O Dean está-

Ron piscou.

- Não, ele está lá, mas o Neville... - Ele engoliu em seco. - O Neville não está. Harry e Dean estão checando os dormitórios masculinos dos outros anos, Harry disse que me seguiria aqui...

Ginny sentiu uma vontade feroz de voltar ao ordinário, um desejo pelo mundo seguro no qual ela havia nascido. Ela queria ir até Ron e perguntar se seu nariz vermelho estava bem, porque ela tinha certeza que poderia consertar ao menos um nariz, mas tudo aquilo...

- Como você chegou aqui? - Ela perguntou, sem esperança - Esse é o dormitório feminino.

O maxilar de Ron se estreitou e ele fechou a mão que ainda estava nas costas de Hermione num punho. Ginny viu que suas unhas estavam quebradas e que as pontas de seus dedos estavam vermelhas.

- Eu me segurei nas fendas entre as pedras quando as escadas sumiram. - Ele explicou. - Eu ouvi seus gritos. Eu tinha que vir.

Hermione se separou, tentando abaixar seus cabelos.

- Isso foi gentil da sua parte, Ron, mas o que nós realmente precisamos é ficar organizados. - Ela disse, e Ginny a viu mudar sua expressão facial enquanto ela forçava sua volta à eficiência.

- Certo - Disse Ginny - O que eu posso fazer?

Houve outro som e a porta se abriu com um estrondo, então, Ginny viu uma Firebolt sendo jogada no chão enquanto alguém passava por ela.

- Hermione? Você está bem?

A mente de Ginny inundou-se de alívio quando viu Harry. Ela deveria saber que ele viria salvar Hermione.

Hermione começara a explicar imediatamente. Ron estava olhando para a Firebolt no chão e murmurando "por que não pensei nisso? Deveria ter trazido uma _vassoura_."

Harry pode ter pensado em trazer uma vassoura, mas não pensou em mais nada. Ele não estava usando nem seus óculos, nem a parte de cima de seu pijama naquela noite de verão, e quando Ginny foi até ele e se apoiou nele, ela pôde sentir o calor que irradiava da pele dele no seu pulso nu.

- Harry, nós estávamos tão assustadas. - Ela lhe disse.

- Ginny, você quase quebrou meu nariz! - Ron exclamou.

Ginny não olhou para ele, ela estava ocupada demais segurando-se à segurança. Harry passava a aparência de "garoto herói" em cada milímetro, com seus cabelos escuros bagunçados em seu rosto, seus ombros largos e seus olhos sem foco estreitos e determinados. Ginny se segurou a ele com toda a força que ela tinha.

- O que nós faremos agora?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry mostrava seu melhor em tempos de crise, Hermione notou levemente, enquanto contava os nomes da lista, tentando não pensar no terrivelmente escasso número de pessoas. Somente quando era forçado à inatividade é que ele ficava maluco. Agora, ele estava furioso e agindo.

Sirius estava tendo um colapso de fúria contra o destino, mesmo enquanto tentava consolar uma segundo anista chorosa. Harry estava andando de um lado para o outro, parecendo estar em controle da situação, o que era muito mais eficazmente assegurador.

- Peguem suas varinhas. - Hermione o ouviu dizendo com a voz sombria e rouca de sono. - Se há algo acontecendo lá fora, precisamos estar todos armados. Nós precisamos estar prontos para lutar: isso é o mais importante.

- Quando iremos para o Salão Principal? - Dennis Creevey perguntou nervosamente. Ele parecia estar muito traumatizado e preocupado. Seu irmão não fora encontrado em lugar algum e ele tinha uma namorada na Lufa-lufa. - Eu poderia apenas ir checar...

Harry se virou para ele.

- Todos nós temos pessoas com as quais nos preocupar nas outras casas. - Ele disse secamente - Poderemos ir quando acabarmos de checar os nomes dos presentes. Todos estão com suas varinhas?

Hermione terminou de chamar e tentou não deixar que seu pânico doentio aparecesse em seu rosto. Havia menos da metade das pessoas que deveriam estar lá. Ela estava tentando não pensar nos números exatos, mas sua memória cuidadosamente treinada se recusava a desertá-la agora.

Havia setenta e oito pessoas na Grifinória no começo do ano e esse número foi lentamente diminuindo durante esse ano para sessenta e quatro. E agora havia... Hermione esmagou o pânico estúpido que lhe havia feito inútil mais cedo, tentou não pensar nisso, mas não pode evitar. Trinta estudantes sobraram. Trinta.

Ron segurava sua mão com tanta força que poderia quebrar ossos. Ela, gentilmente, retirou seus dedos.

- Honestamente Ron, estou bem. - Ela lhe assegurou com um sorriso mínimo. Ela precisava ficar calma agora, ela precisava pensar e se manter controlada.

Harry e Sirius foram checar os dormitórios mais uma vez antes de irem para o Salão principal. Hermione estava andando pelo cômodo com Ron, tentando distribuindo sorrisos 'Monitora Chefe' para os mais novos.

Ron e ela estavam perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda quando ouviram alguém falar do lado de fora e o retrato se abrir lentamente pra dentro.

- Quem está aí?

- Oh, guarde essa varinha antes que você se machuque com ela, Weasley - disse maliciosamente uma voz que foi instantaneamente reconhecida.

Malfoy ainda estava usando aquelas ridículas roupas brancas de clubes noturnos, consideravelmente amassadas, e mesmo a luz amena fazia com que o suor em suas bochechas e testa brilhasse.

- O que quer, Malfoy? - Exigiu Ron, olhando-o com hostilidade concentrada.

Hermione pensou que nunca tinha visto Malfoy tão malicioso quanto naquele momento, quando ele cuspiu a sua pergunta, como se ele quisesse que ela fosse um insulto:

- Harry foi levado?

- Como se você ligasse. - Ron gritou, mas Hermione se inclinou nele, o beliscando para alertá-lo.

- Não - Ela respondeu lentamente. - Não. Ele está bem.

Mesmo na penumbra, ela pode ver um pouco da tensão abandonar a silhueta de Malfoy. A curva da boca dele não parecia mais ser tão odiosa.

- Bom. - Ele respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz. - Bom. Eu - isso é bom. Eu acho... - Ele levantou o queixo e falou ainda mais deliberadamente enquanto tomava alguns passos para trás. - Acho que vou me retirar agora. Vocês realmente não precisam dizer ao Harry que estive aqui.

Mas antes que ele se fosse e que Hermione pudesse descobrir o que ela achava de tudo isso, Harry abriu caminho entre eles.

"_Bem, isso estragou tudo_", pensou ela, emburrada.

Harry estava apertando os olhos sem seus óculos, seu rosto parecendo nu e, estranhamente mais velho, e ele entrou diretamente no espaço pessoal de Malfoy, mesmo que Malfoy inicialmente tenha dado um passo para trás. Era como se ele tivesse o direito de segurar o braço de Malfoy e ficar centímetros de distância, mesmo que Malfoy estivesse tão tenso quanto uma corda de violino por causa do contato. Hermione se inclinou ainda mais em Ron e estava cansada demais para qualquer outro tipo de alarme enquanto pensava "_então o Harry percebeu_". Era uma coisa atrás de outra, e se Malfoy estava planejando transtornar o Harry nesses tempos de crise, ela estava planejando arrancar sua língua e lhe dar ela de comer.

- Draco. - disse Harry, soando calmo e racional. - Graças a Deus, estava ficando louco. Por que está aqui?

Ela viu a pequena curva do boca de Malfoy se formando de novo e rapidamente falou para atrasá-lo.

- Ele veio ver se você estava bem. - Ela anunciou, e pensaria sobre isso depois, se ela tivesse tempo novamente. Malfoy olhou para ela como se ela tivesse acabado de matar e comer a sua coruja.

- Mesmo? - Harry perguntou, piscando, não acreditando.

Malfoy levantou o olhar em desafio silencioso. Hermione viu os músculos tensos dos braços e das costas de Harry e, por um instante atemorizante, que seria testemunha de algo tão terrível quanto Harry abraçando Malfoy, para ter certeza que ele estava mesmo lá, segurando ou... "_Deus_", Ela pensou com um desejo repentino de rir, "_Ron ficará cego_".

Malfoy ainda estava tenso e encarava Harry com raiva, ele lutou contra a força de Harry no seu braço e se recusou, com silenciosa fúria, a se mover mais pra perto, nem que por um centímetro.

- Obrigado. - Disse Harry com a voz quase inaudível.

- Vá para o inferno. - Ele rosnou, lançando olhares venenosos a Ron e Hermione. - Nós fizemos a checagem e os outros estão no Salão Principal, Blaise os está vigiando. Eu não os teria deixado por-

- Eu sei. Eu também não teria. - Harry disse. - Quantos de vocês foram levados?

- Restaram-nos vinte e sete. - Malfoy contou a ele, brandamente. - não sobrou mais ninguém do meu ano com exceção de Blaise, Morag e eu.

Houve uma pausa.

- Não a Pansy. - Harry disse. Malfoy permaneceu em silêncio. - Draco, eu sinto muito.

Hermione estava começando a se sentir desconfortável naquela entrada, assistindo as sombras delineadas pelas luzes que vinham de fora, de maneira que pareciam parte de uma peça num teatro de sombras, parecia que estava se intrometendo em emoções das quais ela não fazia parte. Ela não deixaria, contudo, que Harry fosse distraído por mais tempo.

- Não temos tempo para 'sentirmos muito'. - Malfoy disse grosseiramente.

Harry hesitou por alguns momentos, mas depois assentiu com a cabeça.

- Nos restaram trinta e um. - Ele disse, o que surpreendeu Hermione. Ela não sabia que ele estivera contando.

Malfoy o encarou, e esfregou as costas de sua mão livre contra seus olhos.

- Então podemos presumir que é assim por toda a escola. - Ele disse. - Ninguém poderá ficar nos dormitórios.

- Não, é claro que não. - Falou Harry. - Se nós todos dormíssemos no Salão Principal com uma guarda, eu pensei-

- É uma idéia. - Draco respondeu. - Veja, tenho que voltar.

- Eu também. - Disse Harry - Estaremos lá embaixo logo. - Ele soltou o braço de Malfoy e antes que Malfoy abaixasse o braço por completo, ela viu marcas vermelhas na pele palia, logo acima do cotovelo. Harry hesitou. - Draco. Estou grato que esteja a salvo.

Malfoy olhou para ele, com os olhos estreitos. Hermione achou que era um indicador de caráter que quando Malfoy não tinha razão para fazer outra expressão, sua face retornava pra uma de desagrado.

Finalmente ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Vá colocar algumas roupas, Harry. Ou então os Lufa-lufas podem molestar você.

Típico de Malfoy fazer piadas de mau-gosto num momento como esse. Harry sorriu e se virou quando Malfoy fez o mesmo, Hermione olhou para Harry vindo em sua direção e as costas de Malfoy se afastando com alívio.

Harry ainda parecia cansado e carrancudo, mas um pouco menos sobrecarregado.

- Certo. Vamos. - Ele disse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mesmo o céu noturno do Salão Principal estava nebuloso e sem estrelas. Os estudantes estavam chorando silenciosamente nas sombras e estavam tão juntos que pareciam ser todos de uma só casa. O número deles havia diminuído tanto, que Harry percebeu raivosamente que eles praticamente formariam uma só.

O único evento bom de toda a noite foi quando estavam todos reunidos e Pansy e Zacharias Smith entraram tropeçando em um estado mútuo de pânico e quase nudez.

Pansy olhou para o restante de sua casa com pânico se esvaindo de seu rosto e sendo tomado por algo como desespero. Ela andou até Draco, e mesmo num momento como esse, Harry, com tristeza, viu que eles formavam um casal perfeito.

Ela ficou à frente dele, descalça, com as alças de seu vestido abaixadas até seu cotovelo e com a parte de cima de seu sutiã a mostra, e encarou Draco com incerteza, sem saber se poderia tocá-lo em público. Ela estendeu a mão para ele e Harry viu que ele, em retorno, a abraçou contra o peito e fechou uma de suas mãos em volta do pescoço dela com tanta força que a expressão dela se transformou em dolorida e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo novamente. - ele disse bruscamente e a empurrou para longe e se virou para o restante dos Sonserinos.

Pansy dobrou os braços sobre seus seios, respirando profundamente. Harry viu Zabini ir até ela e colocar um braço a volta dela, encostando sua testa à dela, então ela sorriu.

Apesar de todo o sentimento incrivelmente mesquinho e do irracional ciúme, ele estava feliz por ela estar segura.

Tantos não estavam. Dennis Creevey não foi capaz de encontrar sua namorada e a perda dupla o deixara pálido e trêmulo. Ele se agarrou a Harry, quase tão tenazmente quanto Ginny e Harry o segurou pelo ombro.

- O que aconteceu com eles? - ele sussurrou. Harry não seria estúpido e inútil o suficiente para dizer _Eu não sei_.

- Eles não estão mortos. - ele disse com firmeza. - E nós vamos recuperá-los.

- Eu sei que você vai. - respondeu Ginny, que estava em frangalhos.

Harry desejou que ela não estivesse: quando ele tinha entrado no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, ela estava de pé pronta para o combate, varinha em punho, e ele sentiu um pulo de esperança no peito, esperança que ela seria mais uma aliada com quem pudesse contar. Ele supôs que ela só fora forte naquele primeiro instante de pânico.

Ele se sentiu envergonhado, como se estivesse dando a ela uma impressão errônea, deixando-a se apoiar nele, mas ele dificilmente poderia empurrá-la. Ele estava lá, com seu braço desajeitosamente em volta dela e olhou implorando ajuda para Hermione.

- Pobre Dean. - Hermione disse num tom discretamente audível para Ron. - Ele ainda era um ótimo amigo da... - ela engoliu a seco e continuou - ... Parvati, ele parece arrasado.

A cabeça de Ginny se levantou do ombro de Harry. Ela olhou na direção de Dean, assim como Harry. Hermione estava certa, Dean parecia sozinho e apavorado. Harry imaginava o que diabos poderia dizer para ele.

- Com licença, Harry. - Ginny disse com uma voz extremamente determinada e foi na direção de Dean. Harry viu um sorriso aparecer na face de Dean quando ela foi.

Ele se aproximou de Hermione e disse em seu ouvido:

- Você é um gênio. - Ele murmurou, imaginando como ela poderia saber que apelar para a simpatia de Ginny iria funcionar.

Um sorriso passou pelo rosto de Hermione.

- Somente se for comparada com vocês dois. - Ela disse apertando o braço do Ron. Eles a cutucaram dos dois lados de seu corpo.

As pessoas estavam se acalmando um pouco, agora, ainda apavoradas, mas já estavam prontos para ouvir a razão. Lupin estava no chão, entre cinco alunos de onze anos de diferentes casas, todos aparentemente tentando subir em seu colo, e distribuindo chocolates como se tivesse montado um estoque deles. Ele estourou com Sirius até que ele se acalmasse, e parasse de dizer coisas como "dê facas às crianças".

Então, Sirius veio até Harry e lhe deu um abraço de lado rápido e desajeitado, para que ambos pudessem fingir que estavam acostumados com gestos de afeição física. Sirius o abraçou firmemente mesmo assim e Harry inclinou sua cabeça até o ombro de Sirius, então ele poderia fingir que ele não era da mesma altura que Sirius, que ele ainda tinha treze anos e que Sirius seria a sua salvação.

- Eu mencionei 'Graças a Deus que você está bem'? - Sirius perguntou roucamente.

- Não. Contudo você pode ter achado que estava implícito quando disse 'aqui, Harry, pelo menos _você _pegue essa faca'. - Harry disse dando a ele um sorriso enviesado.

- Graças a Deus que você está bem. - Disse Sirius, bagunçando seu cabelo e o soltando.

Bagunçar o seu cabelo era tão inútil quanto jogar água no oceano, mas ele apreciava o gesto. Ele começou a explicar sua idéia de dormir no Salão Principal com guardas e Sirius ficou entusiasmado imediatamente.

Então, quando Dumbledore apareceu, com seu chapéu caído, com uma bola de lã no topo, mas mesmo assim, claramente um chapéu bruxo, ele pensou que estavam todos num estado de ouvir e planejar. Ele se recusou a entrar em pânico. Eles iriam lutar contra isso.

A face de Dumbledore estava grave e enrugada embaixo do chapéu. Harry nunca o tinha visto tão velho e tristonho antes.

- Eu amei esta escola, e amei a todos os estudantes que a freqüentaram. - Ele disse.

Harry quase sorriu quando sentiu Hermione ficar tensa ao seu lado e o queixo de Draco se levantando na multidão de Sonserinos, então percebeu que Dumbledore falava em tempo passado.

- Ela persistiu por centenas de anos e me angustia muito que tenha vivido para ver esse dia. Mas, temos que encarar os fatos. Hogwarts não é mais segura. Não temos idéia do que esteja perfurando nossas defesas, e estamos sendo dizimados.

Uma menina de onze anos começou a soluçar baixinho no peito de Lupin. Harry estava paralisado com descrença.

- Alunos com família bruxa terão permissão para voltar para casa, a menos que estejam em perigo considerável. As suas famílias têm as mesmas chances de protegê-los que nos temos, e eles não mais viverão em um lugar que parece ser o alvo preferido de Voldemort. Aqueles com família trouxa, não tem família ou com risco específico serão encaminhados junto com professores ou membros da Ordem, e todos os esforços serão feitos para que sejam mantidos a salvo...

Todos souberam que Dumbledore, desde que começara seu discurso, falava a sério. Foi quando ele continuou a detalhar seus planos naquela nova voz enfadonha que eles compreenderam o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Hogwarts, introdução e monumento à magia, o único refúgio certo de Harry, estava se desintegrando. Ele olhou em volta para os murmúrios de discordância mas todos estavam assombrados demais com Dumbledore para questioná-lo. Todos pareciam ainda mais apavorados que Dumbledore poderia considerar isso necessário, e até mesmo os Sonserinos, que não admiravam Dumbledore como os outros, apenas pareciam rebeldes. Sirius parecia incerto, assim como os outros professores. Lupin nunca fora um dos que desafiavam abertamente.

Ninguém iria falar. Ninguém iria _protestar_.

- Você não pode fazer isso! - Harry exclamou, todos se viraram e o encararam.

Ele tentou não prestar atenção neles. Andando em frente e se concentrando somente em Dumbledore.

- Nós vamos apenas desistir? - Ele exigiu. - você quer que eu fuja?

- Meu querido Harry - Dumbledore disse piscando, mas não parecendo surpreso - se você tiver outra sugestão a oferecer, estou certo que todos estaríamos satisfeitos em ouvir.

Harry viu, com pânico crescente que as pessoas o olhavam como se ele realmente tivesse uma sugestão a oferecer, algum tipo de solução ou salvação. Isso apenas o deixou mais zangado.

- Não, mas nós não podemos fazer isso. - Ele quase gritou. - Se todos nos separarmos, seremos todos dizimados. Nos tomou muito tempo para que pudéssemos finalmente trabalhar juntos. Como você quer que formemos um exército se tudo o que nos está ensinando é a fugir?

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore escureceram.

- Eu não quero que vocês sejam um exército. - Ele finalmente disse - Vocês são todos crianças. Quero que todos sobrevivam.

- Eu não quero ser criança. Eu _não_ sou uma criança. - Harry rosnou. - Eu quero lutar.

- Eu quero lutar com ele. - Ron disse lealmente, mas logo abaixou o olhar quando Dumbledore lançou um olhar em sua direção.

- Acho que Harry está certo. - Draco ponderou. - Mostrar ao inimigo fraqueza não pode ser considerada uma tática sábia.

O coração de Harry disparou com esperança, mas então viu que a expressão de tristeza no rosto de Dumbledore não mudou.

- Nenhum de vocês pode decidir o destino de Hogwarts. Essa é a minha responsabilidade. - Ele disse. - Eu não aceitarei que meus alunos permaneçam em um perigo que nenhum de nós pode reconhecer, quanto mais derrotar.

As mãos de Harry se fecharam em punhos involuntariamente. Ele sentiu como se essa discussão fosse um desafio pessoal.

- Pessoas estão desaparecendo de fora de Hogwarts também. - Ele disse num tom muito alto. - Nós ainda estaríamos...

- Mas não na mesma escala! - Dumbledore disse enquanto sua voz aumentava de maneira autoritária. - Acredito que essa é a melhor ação a ser tomada, para a proteção de todos vocês. É pesaroso que nem todos concordem com essa decisão e que eu tenha que dizer adeus a todos vocês, mas isso não vai mudar algo que decidi pelo próprio bem de vocês.

- Depois de amanhã, vocês serão mandados embora. Hogwarts será fechada.

-------------------------------

Harry continuou acordado junto com Hermione e Ron até a madrugada do dia seguinte, amontoados em um canto do Salão Principal. Ron estava com Harry, chateado e determinado a lutar, mas Hermione continuava a esfregar impacientemente seus cotovelos enquanto tentava se manter sentada com os braços dobrados.

- Os mais novos não deveriam estar aqui. - Ela disse. - Talvez Dumbledore tenha razão...

- Mas nós poderíamos ficar, apesar disso. - Ron disse a ela, violentamente.

- Nós enfrentamos bastante coisa quando tínhamos a idade deles. - Harry disse. - Eu não iria querer fugir.

A expressão de Hermione se fechou quando os dois olharam para ela.

- Eu só fico pensando que não vou fazer NIEMs. - Ela admitiu com a voz fina. - É tão idiota, eu sei, depois de tudo isso, mas... Eu gostaria de poder fazê-los.

Eventualmente, Ron caiu no sono, ainda sentado contra a parede e Hermione lançou a Harry um olhar de desculpas e foi se deitar perto dele. Ele olhou para a cabeça dela encostada ao peito de Ron e odiou o mundo onde Hermione não podia nem ao menos fazer seus NIEMs.

Não havia chance de ele dormir também. Ele ainda estava fervendo com indignação.

Ele se apoiou em um dos cotovelos e olhou em volta no Salão. Ginny estava adormecida, com a cabeça de Dean em seu colo. Dennis Creevey parecia ter chorado até ter dormir. Lupin tinha sido um dos primeiros a dormir, se encolhendo no chão, com a facilidade de alguém que se acostumou a dormir em qualquer lugar quando acometido de exaustão. Sirius estava deitado de costas e roncando.

Draco, Pansy, Zabini e - Harry pensou - alguns alunos do sexto da Sonserina estavam desaparecidos.

Harry sentiu medo por um instante e sua mão voou para o bolso. Enquanto ele colocava uma camisa sobre as calças de seu pijama, ele pegou o Mapa do Maroto.

Irracionalmente, Harry nunca havia perdoado o mapa pela vez em que ele e Ron passaram quatro noites o vigiando, revezando as noites de sono, mas nunca os mostrando nada de estranho na noite em que a Lufa-lufa perdera três pessoas. Ele não o usava mais com tanta freqüência.

Ele era útil agora, para assegura-lo que os Sonserinos ainda estavam em Hogwarts e presumidamente em segurança, indo fazer... alguma coisa na sala de Runas Antigas. Harry tinha certeza que não era de sua conta.

Harry quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando percebeu que o nome de Draco não estava entre os nomes na classe de Runas. Ele procurou no mapa descontroladamente até que viu seu nome, sozinho num corredor da bruxa de um olho só.

O corredor da bruxa de um olho só, que levava diretamente à Hogsmeade. O que Draco estava _fazendo_?

Harry lutou contra o saco de dormir que Dumbledore havia conjurado, xingando. E se Draco tivesse algum tipo de plano imaginariamente sorrateiro como fugir e formar um grupo de guerrilha clandestino? E se ele pretendesse morar no corredor com um estoque de Cerveja amanteigada, se escondendo até que o inimigo de Hogwarts resolvesse aparecer?

Foi um estranho desapontamento encontrar o Draco, não perto da bruxa de um olho só, mas sentado encostado na parede do corredor, ninando uma garrafa de tequila.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - Ele perguntou, apertando os olhos em irritação. Ele coçou o pescoço e sentiu a barba por fazer embaixo de seus dedos e desejou que estivesse dormindo, perto de despertar e encontrar o Neville e o Seamus de volta e tudo ao normal, nada a sua espera, exceto por seu barbear e um café da manhã agradável.

Draco levantou suas sobrancelhas.

- Estava tentando ficar sozinho, na verdade. Ele disse de maneira despreocupada. - Bem, pobre de mim por esse sonho perdido. Ele fez um gesto com a garrafa extremamente grande para a mão e o pulso pequeno. - Você vai se sentar ou não?

Harry pesadamente assim o fez, se encostando na parede e, cuidadosamente, evitando qualquer contato com Draco. Ele não queria fazer nada para atrapalhar a delicada trégua que eles tinham formado, o único bom resultado que parecia ter nascido desse ataque.

- Você vai beber isso tudo sozinho?

- Por que? - Ele inquiriu. - Você quer um pouco?

Harry estava prestes a dizer a Draco para não ser idiota.

- Sim, quero. - Ele respondeu cansadamente. Que mal poderia ter? O que mais poderia acontecer quando Hogwarts estava sendo fechada e eles estavam sendo enviados para casa como crianças?

Draco deu uma risadinha baixa e passou a garrafa. Harry virou-a e viu o líquido âmbar descer pela garrafa e depois sentiu-o queimar em sua boca. Ele tossiu por um momento e depois a passou de volta.

- Onde você conseguiu?

- No estoque particular do professor Black. - Draco respondeu prontamente. - Isso vai ensina-lo sobre o que acontece quando deixa seu armário de bebidas destrancado perto de jovens impressionáveis. Os outros tem mais uma garrafa. Diga -me você tentará me proteger quando ele vier me matar? Se chegasse nisso, quem você escolheria?

Ele olhou fixamente para a parede.

- Tentaria ficar entre os dois.

- Assim como o pacifista disse quando lhe perguntaram o que ele faria se um soldado estivesse estuprando sua irmã. - Draco disse num tom divertido.

Harry estava olhando para a parede, tentando não pensar sobre a queda de Hogwarts. Era um marco contra Voldemort que eles não deveriam sacrificar, especialmente não com a decisão de somente um homem. Ele estava pronto para lutar contra a decisão de Dumbledore, assim que ele descobrisse uma maneira de fazê-lo.

O pânico e a raiva é que estiveram o empurrando por toda a noite, e agora, elas haviam se unido em energia pulsante abaixo de sua pele. Ele queria lutar. Ele queria... fazer algo. Ele estava com raiva de Dumbledore e do mundo.

Draco tossiu, sorriu, passou a garrafa de uma mão a outra, então a virou e bebeu mais um pouco. Harry observou o movimento suave de sua garganta enquanto ele engolia.

Ele também estava nervoso com o Draco, porque ele não estava ajudando a situação. Complicava tudo ainda mais quando ele pensava que tudo melhoraria se ele tivesse certeza que ele e Draco estavam juntos nisso, se ele pudesse se inclinar e pressionar sua boca contra a curva dos lábios de Draco.

- Eu sou fraco, esse é o problema. - Ele disse convencionalmente, como se eles estivessem conversando.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Que?

- Eu sou fraco. - Draco repetiu. Seus lábios desagradavelmente torcidos. - Sempre soube disso. Eu posso fingir que sou capaz de fazer o que meu pai gostaria que fizesse somente por algum tempo, eu consigo ser esperto em pequenas maneiras, maneiras que não fazem diferença alguma. Eu posso fazer com que eles se unam, mas não posso salvá-los. Tentei aprender estratégias, persuadir a todos, mas que bem isso trouxe?

Seu olhar de despeito estava invertido, como se ele quisesse menosprezar a si mesmo.

- Muitos dos Sonserinos não estariam conosco hoje se não fosse você. - Harry apontou a ele, confuso o bastante para ser gentil.

- E de que isso adiantou, agora todos estão sendo enviados de volta para suas famílias? - Seu rosto estava afiado com fúria e Harry ficou contente por isso, pelo menos por pouco tempo, como se eles fossem duas cordas tensas num mesmo instrumento musical. - Eu _precisava _desse lugar! Foi tudo inútil. Eu não sou como você, Harry - o herói.

Ele cuspiu as palavras com o mesmo ódio de antes, e os nervos já tensos de Harry foram atingidos.

- Eu não sou um herói. - Ele retrucou secamente. - O que você me viu fazendo ultimamente?

- Você não tem medo. - Draco disse tão rispidamente quanto. - Eu vi você lá dentro. Você não tem medo. Você está no controle sem nem tentar estar, só porque você é feito assim. Harry, o herói, o perfeito e precioso Potter...

- Cala a boca, Draco. - Harry rosnou.

- Eu não sou desse jeito. Meu pai sempre soube. Você soube, naquela vez no trem...

- Nós tínhamos onze anos...

- Meu pai não precisou de aprovação. Meu pai nunca precisou de ninguém. - Draco olhou furiosamente para a parede, e era somente porque Harry entendia a sua fúria que se segurou de dizer algo cortante sobre Lucius Malfoy.

Ele sabia como era querer ter o pai perfeito.

- Quanto dessa tequila você bebeu, Draco? - Ele perguntou.

- Demais. - Draco disse, fazendo gestos com a garrafa e a sacudindo com convicção. Harry se inclinou sobre ele e olhou em seus olhos. As pupilas estavam dilatadas, com anéis em sua volta tão finos que ele não poderia ver a cor deles se ele já não soubesse de cor.

Era bem do feitio de Draco insistir em sair andando sem rumo e se embriagar amargamente sozinho, se apegando a sua dignidade.

- Bem, o que você está tentando me dizer? - Ele perguntou sem intento, tentando alcançar para retirar gentilmente a garrafa dos dedos de Draco.

Draco, também gentilmente, mas de maneira bem firme, resistiu a tentativa.

- Estou dizendo que você está agindo como um idiota. - Ele anunciou.

- Então, você não está me dizendo nada de novo. - Harry observou.

- Você age como um idiota ou pior. E eu tento ser forte, mas eu falho, como constantemente acontece, e eu sou fraco e ridículo, mas é assim. Você nem precisa... Eu nem quero que você me deixe tentar. - Draco estava focalizando a pedra, sua voz coberta de ira enquanto ele continuava. - A verdade embaraçosa de tudo é que eu não... não fico bem sem você.

Draco disse isso com tanto rancor em sua voz e em sua expressão facial que demorou alguns momentos até que Harry entendesse o que ele tinha dito.

- Oh. - ele disse.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Eu disse a você que era fraco. E eu vou lhe informar que provavelmente, esse é o medo falando.

- Ou a tequila. - Harry o lembrou.

- Oh, não tente fazer com que me sinta melhor.

Harry ponderou se Draco realmente achava que um problema com álcool seria melhor que a capacidade de sentir afeição por outras pessoas, e então disse a si mesmo que ele deveria parar de se perguntar perguntas tolas.

Ele também notou que Draco estava falando arrastado.

Draco apertou os olhos.

- Não pense por um _minuto_, Potter, que... que...

- O que? - Harry perguntou depois de uma pausa.

Ele olhou de volta para Draco e viu que ele havia se curvado, ainda encostado na parede. Ele estava com a cabeça inclinada na direção de Harry, olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos.

Harry colocou um de seus braços em volta do outros pra evitar que ele caísse para o outro lado. Ele suspirou, o som exasperado não foi ouvido por ninguém no corredor.

- Seu idiota estúpido. - Ele disse, tocado e assegurado e ainda vibrando com raiva incontrolável. - Eu também não fico bem sem você.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry conseguiu algumas horas de sono contra uma parede, então ele saiu, nas primeiras horas da manhã para se desfazer da garrafa de tequila. Sirius o viu se esgueirando pela escada.

- Harry! - Ele disse, e então viu a garrafa.

Harry seguiu os olhos dele.

- Er... - ele disse. - Eu posso explicar...

- Não precisa. - Sirius lhe disse. - Foi uma noite estressante, Harry, mas tudo o que você precisava fazer era pedir. Meu armário de bebidas é o seu armário de bebidas. É pra isso que servem os padrinhos!

"Não pra isso", era tudo o que Harry conseguia pensar. Ele encarou com a boca abrindo e fechando e Sirius o olhou de cima, criticamente.

- Eu devo dizer. - Ele assegurou de modo aprobatório. - Você me parece bem firme sobre seus pés, para um homem que consumiu tanta tequila. Filho de peixe, peixinho é. - Ele piscou. - Não que algum de nós tenha participado de bebedeiras quando éramos menores de idade. Não conta pro Remus que eu disse isso.

- Tudo bem. - Harry disse incerto.

Sirius tomou a garrafa de suas mãos, lhe lançando uma piscadela conspiratória.

- Será nosso segredinho.

Ambos se afastaram parecendo muito aliviados e Harry achou os outros para arquitetar o plano que ele tinha feito na outra noite, olhando pra a parede.

- Eu quero todos os restantes da Ordem Jovem, todos os restantes que iam às reuniões no quarto de Draco, e qualquer outro que vocês achem que seja útil. - Ele disse pra Hermione, que estava desperta e planejando enquanto Ron estava roncando e se revirando. - Se estamos mesmo partindo, estamos partindo com toda a informação que podemos dividir.

- Certo. - Hermione disse prontamente. - Onde nos encontramos?

- Novamente no quarto de Draco. - Harry respondeu. - Pensando melhor, eu devo ir dizer isso a ele agora.

Ele se levantou e se dirigiu novamente ao corredor antes que Draco acordasse. Quando ele sacudiu o ombro de Draco, Draco tentou piscar, encontrou que suas pálpebras estavam grudadas, ele as forçou a se separarem e fez uma súplica patética de morte.

- Não posso te matar agora, ocupado demais. - Harry contou a ele. - Temos reunião no seu quarto. Venha.

- E eu não fui _informado_? - Draco exigiu. - Eu nem estou vestido apropriadamente pra a ocasião!

- Viu, você já está se sentindo melhor. - Harry o encorajou.

- Eu me sinto abominável. - Draco o informou. - E tudo e qualquer coisa que eu possa ter dito na noite passada eu nego e culpo os vis Deuses da tequila.

- Certo... então nós ainda estamos brigados?

Draco fez um gesto rápido de mão dispensando explicações.

- Nós estamos bem. - Ele concedeu. - estou disposto a deixar que qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito valha, contanto no entendimento que eu não me lembro de nada e de que nada aconteceu.

Harry se resignou ao seu destino.

- Você tem problemas, Draco.

- Eu tenho mais problemas que o Profeta Diário tem edições, possivelmente. É esse seu argumento? - Draco lhe lançou um olhar penetrante e imperioso.

- Não. - disse Harry. - Quero que me ajude a trazer minha Sommasieve para seu quarto.

Draco considerou isso:

- Eu preciso me trocar primeiro.

- Não fique séculos arrumando o seu cabelo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A base de pedra não era exatamente portátil, mas ele não iria trazer alunos já assustados para a sala de uma professora morta. Ele cerrou os dentes e empurrou enquanto Draco tentava puxar. Draco reclamou o tempo todo sobre não usar um feitiço de levitação, mas Harry estava com medo de derramar o precioso líquido prateado que estava dentro.

- Eu não fui feito para um estilo de vida de trabalhos físicos. - Draco disse depois que eles desceram por um corredor. Não podemos chamar o Weasley? Seu longo histórico de parentes agradáveis pode ser útil agora.

- Não fale sobre o Ron, seu produto fraco de incesto. - Harry retrucou.

- Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? Estou decepcionado. - Draco disse a ele. - Meses agora sob a minha tutela e você acha que isso foi um insulto adequado...

Harry colocou seu ombro na base e quase pegou Draco desprevenido. Draco sorriu maliciosamente para ele e o ajudou a arrastar o objeto.

- Olha quem fala. - Harry disse com esforço. - Todas as vezes em que fica realmente zangado, você parece que tem oito anos. 'Não fale comigo, você é mau e sua mãe tem cheiro de bode'.

- Agora você questiona minha reputação. - Draco reclamou enquanto arrastavam a sommasieve pelo Salão Comunal deserto da Sonserina. Ele deliberadamente não olhou em volta, como se recusasse acreditar que haveria uma última vez para fazer isso. - Não vai me deixar nenhum argumento?

Assim que instalaram a Sommasieve no centro do quarto de Draco, Harry se recostou na parede. Draco, levado por uma vaidade aparentemente mais forte que a exaustão, foi até o espelho e olhou seu reflexo.

- Pensei que haviam coisas mais importantes que cabelo. - Harry disse.

Draco escovou algumas mechas em um penteado mais artisticamente agradável e desabotoou um botão estratégico.

- Suponho que existam. - Ele respondeu, embora não parecesse muito convencido. - Mas esse não é um bom momento para se deixar descuidar. Esse é o ponto de crise, e me recuso a parecer que estou caindo aos pedaços sob pressão.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, entendendo o raciocínio, mesmo que não concordasse com toda a preocupação com a aparência.

- Se nós não estivéssemos em uma situação tão problemática, eu ainda estaria com raiva de você. - Draco continuou.

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- É mesmo?

- Ora, Potter. Eu sou água, você é azeite. - Draco encolheu os ombros. - Obviamente, eu sou uma torre infernal de cólera.

A porta se abriu e Pansy, usando um casaco estranhamente rosa sobre seu vestido preto, entrou.

- E você também é a pessoa mais madura que conheço. - Ela falou.

- É uma piada interna. - Draco disse numa voz irritada.

- É um insulto de jardim de infância, Draco - Ela disse a ele, fez um movimento amplo com os braços que alarmou Harry e o fez pensar em enormes pássaros reais. - Olhe! Aqui está ele, Harry Potter, no seu quarto. Você não precisa mais recorrer a bilhetes de ódio.

Draco se recostou contra sua cômoda e parecia mortalmente ofendido.

- Meus bilhetes de ódio eram obras de _gênio_.

- Oi, não-sonserino aqui. - Harry falou. - Eu não sei o que é um bilhete de ódio.

Draco piscou.

- Meus bilhetes. - Ele disse. - Longos bilhetes, alguns deles, e alguns sucintamente venenosos a ponto de tirar o fôlego. Detalhando minha opinião sobre sua aparência, comportamento, odor, destino em sua pós vida e seus ancestrais. Bilhetes de ódio brilhantementes expressados, Harry, ora vamos, obviamente que se lembra?

Ele parecia escandalizado. Harry bagunçou o próprio cabelo e lançou-lhe um olhar de desculpas.

- Isso é muito estranho, Draco. E eu não acho que os tenha recebido.

Draco virou a cabeça e encarou Pansy acusatoriamente.

Ela levantou as mãos em defesa.

- Nós tivemos que fazer isso. Draco, você estava insano, um homem possuído. Alguns daqueles bilhetes eram muito, muito assustadores, tínhamos que pensar nos pontos que a casa perderia...

O tom de voz dele era ameaçador.

- Pansy, o que você _fez_ com eles?

- Bem - Pansy disse, com a voz pequena. - Bem, nós... os jogamos fora.

- Meus bilhetes de ódio cuidadosamente pensados. - Draco disse. - Minhas pequenas obras de arte. Alguns deles me tomaram horas. Vocês pagarão por isso, seus lufa-lufas amadores e sem princípios.

Pansy sorriu.

Harry estava um pouco magoado.

- Você me odiava tanto assim?

Draco desistiu de se apoiar contra a cômoda e foi até ele, dando palmadinhas no seu braço.

- Antes, Harry, antes. - Ele lhe assegurou - Desde que você sabiamente se colocou sobre a minha supervisão, você tem feito progredido lentamente. Agora você é realmente bastante tolerável.

- Obrigado. - Harry disse secamente. Ele deu a Draco um olhar de relance. - Se eu os tivesse recebido, teria respondido, sabe. - Ele ponderou. - Bem, talvez eu derramasse uma poção na sua cabeça ou algo do tipo.

Draco fungou tristemente.

- Gosto de me sentir querido.

Pansy, puxando as mangas de seu casaco rosa berrante ao invés da barra de seu curtíssimo vestido, caminhou até a cama de Draco e se jogou prontamente em cima dela.

- Presumo que os dois estejam se falando novamente. - Ela disse. - Até ontem a noite, você dizia...

- Pare de viver no passado, mulher. - Draco comandou.

Pansy revirou os olhos.

- Pelo menos os bilhetes de ódio eram consistentes. Boa base, aliás. Muito retro.

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu novamente e Blaise Zabini entrou, usando somente preto, e sentindo de modo mais óbvio os efeitos de uma ressaca do que os outros dois alcoólatras no quarto.

Ele lançou a Harry um olhar revoltado:

- De novo não. - ele disse fracamente, e se sentou do lado de Pansy na cama. Quando se sentou, ele viu a Sommasieve. - Imagino que estejamos todos aqui para uma exibição de...

Ele foi interrompido pela entrada de Ron, se movendo com cautela, caso os germes sonserinos conseguissem se juntar contra ele. Ele relaxou um pouco quando avistou Harry.

- Hermione estará aqui com o restante deles em um minuto. - Ele disse. - Eu vejo que algumas pessoas já...

Foi quando ele olhou em volta e percebeu que as outras três pessoas no quarto eram todos sonserinos, além daquele ser um quarto definitivamente sonserino. Seus olhos se moviam de canto a canto, obviamente implorando por Harry.

_Sonserinos_ _por todos os lados! Salve-nos, alguém, qualquer um! Cercados, superados, vamos nos contaminar!_

Harry sorriu encorajadoramente para ele.

A expressão de Ron se tornou dolorosa. '_Coitado, coitado do Harry, já foi infectado. Cada um que salve-se por si mesmo!_

- Oh Deus. - Disse Pansy. - A maravilha sardenta não tem capacidade de terminar suas frases.

- Não me provoque, Parkinson. - Ron retrucou, lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação que indicava, com riqueza de expressão, exatamente o que a Sra. Weasley pensaria sobre aquele vestido. - Eu realmente não entendo como Zacharias _conseguiu._

Pansy colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o casaco.

- É assim, Weasley. - Ela disse docemente. - Quando uma mamãe e um papai se amam muito, e não estão dividindo a cama com os porcos, como algumas famílias pobres fazem...

Ambos Harry e Ron estavam olhando irritados para ela quando Hermione entrou, gesticulando para que mais doze pessoas entrassem também. Ron se animou um pouco com o fluxo de não-sonserinos que estava entrando e Harry usou essa oportunidade para dar a Draco, que esteve sorrindo o tempo todo, um olhar de reprovação. Draco deu a ele um pequeno sorriso falso de desculpas.

Padma Patil tinha uma das mãos em seu quadril e seus olhos estreitos.

- Estou aqui porque minha irmã foi levada. - Ela informou Draco friamente. - Me recuso a estar afiliada de qualquer maneira a um grupo subversivo que é criação sua. Eu ainda não confio nem um pouco em você.

Draco levantou suas sobrancelhas.

- Você fica linda quando está desconfiada. - Ele disse a ela num tom de voz que aparentava ser de pura malandrice.

Padma bufou e Harry se inclinou um pouco.

- Você tenta ser irritante?

- Sim. - Draco sussurrou de volta. - Mas também me vem naturalmente.

Depois de um longo período para se ajeitarem, Hermione se levantou e falou a todos.

- Esses são os sonhos que Harry tem quando sua cicatriz dói. - Ela disse com a voz séria. Não foram poucas as pessoas que olharam automaticamente para a testa de Harry, e Draco moveu um pouco o seu ombro na frente do ombro de Harry. - Nós pensamos que eles podem ser pistas - principalmente porque Professora McGonagall foi morta na noite em que ela os viu. Ela pode ter chegado a alguma conclusão sobre eles que pode ter sido o motivo para a sua morte, e se nós pudermos descobrir o que era essa conclusão, poderemos estar muito mais perto de descobrir a identidade do espião.

-Se isso é tão crucial. - Zacharias falou - Por que nós não os vimos antes?

- Porque o Ministério proíbe a exibição pública de pensamentos. - Harry disse. Draco deu a Zacharias um olhar de desprezo.

- Então, nós estamos desobedecendo à lei? - perguntou Susana Bones, que estava parecendo ainda mais assustada agora que Hanna Abbot havia sido levada.

Harry tentou forçar um sorriso estranhamente encorajador.

- Não, essa é uma exibição compartilhada em particular. É como... - Ele procurou por alguma outra analogia que não fosse a que Lupin usou, e estava apavorado que alguém olhasse para ele e percebesse que ele estava pensando sobre sexo. - Hum. Bem, vamos assistir...

- Ver quais conclusões nós chegamos. - Hermione adicionou, com um sorriso que Harry achou ser mais eficaz em encorajar Susana.

Zabini bocejou, parecia entediado.

- Uma visão especial dentro da cabeça do Potter. Tenho certeza que será emocionante.

- Não enche, Zabini. - Harry disse secamente. - Não tenho tempo pra você agora.

Ele percebeu que todos ficaram mais quietos depois disso, então ele andou até a frente e colocou sua varinha no líquido prateado. Ele recuou até a parede e ficou ao lado de Draco, mantendo cuidadosamente sua face inexpressiva.

Todos se viraram para ver os seus sonhos.

Harry manteve seu rosto estático. Ele se lembrava de tudo. Draco, Ron, Hermione, sangue, quimeras, grifos, basiliscos e livros. Nenhuma surpresa ali.

Draco com as vestes de Snape se movia pelo líquido reluzente, empurrando Harry para uma parede. Harry esperava que ninguém olhasse com muita atenção para aquilo, apesar do comportamento típico de um predador de Draco, o olhar no rosto do Harry do sonho não sugeria nada como o medo.

- Ora, _ora_. - Disse Zabini encantado.

Harry cerrou os dentes e esperou, observou quando o lago do sonho apareceu e seu estômago se revirou e se escondeu da humilhação.

Ele não se lembrava de ser assim quando estava realmente tendo o sonho, Harry piscando e confuso e molhado no lago, sem nenhuma evidência de que estava usando qualquer roupa.

- Minha _nossa_. - Disse o horrível e amaldiçoado Zabini, e alguns outros como Smith e Pansy estavam curvando os lábios em concordância.

Harry se segurou firme para a pior parte. Hermione e Ron ambos passaram, e no mundo real lhe lançavam olhares preocupados enquanto faziam isso. Hermione tinha se inclinado mais cedo, quando ela estava lendo pelos livros com um olhar determinado e Harry se lembrou que McGonagall havia mencionado o livro que Hermione estava lendo, mas não se lembrava de nenhum livro agora e Hermione não falou nada.

Então Draco estava na água, falando, mas o ataque de horror que Harry teve não o deixou ouvir o que ele dizia.

- Alguém busque a pipoca. - Zabini pediu aos outros. - Esse show está muito melhor do que eu esperava.

- Em quem você confia? - Perguntou o Draco do sonho e nadou de costas.

Havia um brilho provocado pelo luar nos músculos molhados de seu peito. Harry tinha certeza que Zabini começaria a assoviar a qualquer momento.

- Os sonhos estão misturados com pedaços da vida real. - Draco disse no mundo real, muito diferente quando seco, completamente vestido e com as bochechas rosadas. - Isso deve ser de quando Harry e eu fomos nadar no lago.

- Mas você tem... - Pansy começou.

- O que dizia, Pansy? - Draco perguntou friamente.

- Hum, eu disse, er, você foi? - Pansy perguntou.

- Sim. - Draco mentiu facilmente. - E obviamente nós dois usávamos calções de banho, Blaise, eu consigo te escutar.

- É uma pena no seu caso. - Zabini disse sem vergonha alguma.

Aquele momento desconfortável passou. Os flashes de violência dos sonhos de Harry, de quando Voldemort estava se sentindo mais assassino, eram difíceis de suportar. Harry viu os olhos de Susana se encherem de lágrimas, e os outros o olhavam como se ninguém que tivesse sonhos como esse pudesse ser normal. Talvez eles estivessem certos.

Enquanto sonhos mais recentes e mais inócuos começaram a passar na Sommasieve, Draco se inclinou para ele e disse num tom de voz fraco e envergonhado.

- Você poderia ter me avisado.

Harry tentou não notar a coloração rosa que percebeu na base da garganta de Draco, mostrada pelo colarinho aberto de sua camisa, subindo pelo seu pescoço.

- Como você gostaria que eu dissesse?

Ele se recusava a pensar sobre cabelos molhados como prata opaca e embaraçada sob o luar, ou sobre o fato muito injusto de ele não saber se os detalhes do corpo de Draco no sonho eram ou não corretos. Times de quadribol tinham chuveiros, afinal de contas, e apenas fazia sentido que os times economizassem na água e tivessem chuveiros comunitários. Era muito injusto que ele pudesse desenhar figuras da anatomia de Fred e de Jorge - oh, pensamentos ruins, pensamentos ruins - e continuar incerto sobre a curva exata da coxa nua de Draco.

Harry estava aliviado quando os sonhos acabaram, e ele teve que prestar completa atenção. Isso era guerra, e não havia outra maneira.

Hermione falou agora, se inclinando sobre seus joelhos, sua pose lembrava a Harry um ponto de interrogação muito anguloso.

- Aquele livro que eu peguei da pilha. - Ela disse.

Harry lembrava que ela escolhia um no sonho, mas somente se lembrava que não havia sido "Homens que Amam Dragões Demais".

- Sim? - Ele perguntou tensamente. E todos se inclinaram na direção dela quando ele acrescentou. - Professora McGonagall também mencionou isso.

- Ele se chama "As mais anciãs formas de magia". - Hermione disse com a voz firme. - Eu li esse livro no começo do ano. Lembram, eu mostrei a vocês dois a passagem sobre Nicolas Flamel e a Pedra Filosofal.

A Lembrança invadiu Harry, a familiaridade com tomo largo e velho nas mãos pequenas de Hermione. Ele deveria ter tirado isso da vida real também, mas porque a Professora McGonagall notou aquilo especialmente?

- O espião tem a Pedra Filosofal? - Perguntou Trry Boot, com os olhos arregalados.

- Não é possível, ela foi destruída. - Harry disse sem muita preocupação.

- Aquele livro fala muito sobre as antigas magias. - Hermione disse, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. - Eu poderia relê-lo.

- Quantas cópias a biblioteca tem? - Draco exigiu.

- Que pista fantástica. Poderemos todos nós nos tornar detetives juvenis. - Zabini propôs duramente.

- Você teve alguma grande idéia? Não? Então feche o bico, Zabini. - Harry ordenou.

Zabini calou-se, mas o estouro de Harry fez com que todas as sugestões parassem de ser feitas. Todos pareciam estar pensando muito, mas medo e tristeza estavam lutando por lugar em suas faces.

- De que adianta? Hogwarts está acabada mesmo. - Disse Michael Corner.

Harry se virou para ele rapidamente.

- E o espião pode estar sendo enviado com um grupo de pessoas indefesas! - Ele rosnou.

- Tenho certeza que não. - Disse Patil, com olhos frios. - Presumidamente, o espião tem uma conexão muito próxima com Você Sabe Quem, e isso sugeriria que ele pertence a uma das antigas famílias puro-sangue. Ele será enviado para casa, e que não volte.

Todos seguiram o olhar dela até Draco, que curvou sorriu para ela.

- Ótimo! - exclamou Harry. - Vamos ver as provas. Oh, você não tem nenhuma? Bem, que sorte não é mesmo - Ele disse com sarcasmo brutal - que um espião nunca tenha aparecido de um lugar inesperado? Estou grato que você esteja disposta a arriscar que outras pessoas encontrassem o mesmo destino que sua irmã somente com base em especulação.

Padma se encolheu. Depois da nomeação de Sirius como um professor, todos descobriram a história de Peter Pettigrew. Ela teve o bom senso de mudar de tática.

- E quanto aos seus sonhos? - Ela continuou. - Você disse que eles eram pistas. Malfoy está em todos eles! Você está querendo me dizer que a Professora McGonagall não comentou sobre isso?

Harry hesitou.

- Ela comentou? - Respirou Ron, parecendo parcialmente convencido.

- Talvez seja apenas o charme dele. Alguém pensou nisso? - perguntou Zabini, com a voz descansada, mas com um toque de ferocidade.

Ele e Pansy estavam se inclinando, obviamente procurando uma briga. Draco estava tenso ao lado de Harry.

- Talvez _seja_ o Malfoy. - Hermione disse e Harry olhou em sua direção, horrorizado.

Se ela pensava que essa era a maneira de ajeitar a situação, então deram mais crédito a inteligência dela do que ela realmente possuía.

- Talvez seja, mas não podemos ter certeza. Temos que observar os sonhos de todos os lados e reunir o máximo de suspeitos que conseguirmos, ou estamos correndo o risco de deixar o espião escapar. Nós temos que nos lembrar dos sonhos e observar aqueles que estejam nos grupos conosco com eles em mente, só pra garantir. Culpar qualquer um exclusivamente é contra produtivo a essa altura. - Hermione disse e terminou dando a Padma um olhar de censura.

Terry Boot parecia satisfeito.

- Sempre disse que essa garota deveria ser uma Corvinal. - Ele murmurou de maneira aprobatória para Michael Corner, e sorriu calidamente para Draco.

Se Corvinais fossem tão maravilhosos, o idiota do Monitor Chefe teria pensado numa defesa para Draco por si mesmo. Mais ainda, aquele sorriso agradecido que Draco estava direcionando ao mencionado Corvinal era um sorriso que deveria ser dado mais apropriadamente a Grifinórios mais úteis,

- Bem, nós os vimos. - Ron disse de modo prático. - Se mais alguém pensar em mais alguma coisa, deve nos dizer. Por agora, nós temos que nos preparar... Dumbledore disse que hoje será nossa última visita a Hogsmeade. Quem precisar de algum ingrediente mágico, ou os consegue agora, ou não os conseguirá mais.

Houve uma corrida imediata para a porta.

- Rápido. - Draco disse a Pansy. - Onde estão os mais novos? Eles farão uma lista para mim do que precisam.

Harry estava pegando pergaminho para Draco em sua escrivaninha e quando olhou para cima, viu que Pansy tinha ido falar com os mais novos e que ele, Draco e Zabini eram os únicos que restaram no quarto. Draco estava sentado na sua poltrona e Zabini estava inclinado sobre ele.

- Bem, adeus. - Zabini disse. - Vejo você depois.

- Vejo você por aí. - Draco lhe disse e então Zabini se inclinou mais. Draco levantou o rosto para o dele, sem nenhuma expressão.

Os seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo leve, rotineiro e definitivo. Harry continuou de pé encarando a cena.

Zabini se retirou.

- O que foi... - Harry começou, e então percebeu que sua voz estava aumentando a cada palavra. - Não. Eu já vou.

- Harry, espere. - Draco disse. Quando Harry se virou, percebeu que ele estava cansado, Harry se sentiu culpado e furioso.

- Sei que não tenho direito algum. - Harry começou. - Eu já... eu preciso ir.

A voz de Draco foi cortante.

- Eu não dormi com ele, Harry!

Harry segurou-se no portal. Ele observou seus dedos fechados com força em volta dela, e viu que as dobras deles estavam se tornando menos brancas.

- Oh.

- Não foi por você. - Draco continuou, voz propositadamente desagradável. - Por ele. Eu não uso meus amigos. Eu não uso pessoas que respeito.

_Por que você precisaria usar alguém, Draco?_ Draco já havia dormido com ele antes, por que a noite anterior seria diferente?

Harry tinha uma pergunta mais importante.

- Então, por que...? - Ele gesticulou sem jeito.

Os lábios de Draco se curvaram.

- Nós fizemos... coisas. - Ele disse, e era incrível o que uma palavra tão inocente e não específica podia fazer com que o ciúme rosnasse em um canto do cérebro de Harry. Draco sacudiu os ombros. - Eu lhe devia isso hoje, se ele quisesse.

"_Oh sim, coitadinho do Zabini." _Harry pensou. "_Definitivamente martirizado por todos aqueles beijos em Draco"._

- Ainda estamos nos falando? - Draco perguntou cuidadosamente.

Draco não teria que lhe oferecer nem mesmo isso. Harry não tinha direito, absolutamente direito algum. E Draco não tinha dormido com o imbecil.

Harry deixou o canto de seus lábios se curvarem.

- Sim.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry se lembrou do que Draco disse, e disse aos estudantes do primeiro ano e aos do segundo da Grifinória que ele estaria comprando para eles qualquer coisa que eles quisessem de Hogsmeade. Ele simplesmente não esperava que eles fossem querer _tanta coisa_.

Ele olhou a lista ceticamente. Ele tinha quase certeza que algumas dessas crianças eram Lufa-lufas e Corvinais , tentando conseguir um bom negócio. Ele poderia apostar que ninguém tentaria esse truque com Draco.

Claro, isso acontecia porque Draco tinha o hábito de chamar todas as crianças que não fossem de sua casa de larvas insignificantes.

- É porque você é o grande herói. - Ron disse, justificando e com um pouco de amargura depois de tanto tempo. Ele olhava quase que ciumentamente para a lista idiota de Harry. - Ninguém me pediu para comprar nada para eles. Podiam confiar em mim para comprar alguns doces, sabe.

- Claro que poderiam. - Disse Harry. - Vamos fazer o seguinte, você pode me ajudar com a minha lista.

- Não, amigo, você está sozinho nessa. - disse Ron. - Eu não quero realmente pegar doces para os anões. Mas seria agradável ser perguntado.

Harry passou empurrando pela multidão apressada, com certeza eles fariam sua lista cair. Ele nunca vira ninguém tão ansioso para ir a Hogsmeade, como se lá vendessem uma solução para tudo isso. Ele quase deu um encontrão em Pansy, mas conseguiu se segurar em tempo.

Ela ficou de pé a sua frente, sorrindo de forma atraente para ele, e ele sentiu muito medo.

- Olá Harry. - Ela disse num tom de voz que parecia derreter.

Harry deu um passo para trás.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Potter. - Ela disse entediada. - Sério, nem todas as pessoas estão interessadas em pular na sua cama heróica. Eu nunca me atraí por homens bonzinhos, pessoalmente. É que, bem, você diria que somos amigos, não?

- Eu diria que vocês são inimigos jurados pela razão da lealdade a sua casa. - Ron afirmou.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele e depois voltou a olhar Harry com um olhar confiante.

Ele trocou os pés, desconfortável.

- Bem, sim, nós somos amigos.

- Eu diria que somos conhecidos que toleram um ao outro, na verdade. - Pansy informou a ele. - mas estava esperando que dissesse isso. Porque eu quero que me faça um favor.

- Esqueça! - Ron disse esmagadoramente. - Você não pode trapacear o Harry para que ele...

- O que quer que eu faça, Pansy? - Harry perguntou.

Ron olhou para ele tristemente, como se ele estivesse decepcionando o time.

Pansy olhou para ele por entre as pálpebras e piscou várias vezes.

- Eu vou te adorar para sempre. - Ela prometeu a ele de maneira insinuante.

- Que bom. - Harry disse. - O que você quer?

- Um pouco de chocolate. - Pansy respondeu rapidamente. - Olha, é que o Prof. Lupin me encontrou com uma garrafa de tequila que eu fiz a gentileza de me desfazer e - por alguma razão, ele achou que eu estava de posse de outra, e Draco disse que já tem coisas demais na lista dele para me comprar chocolate e expliquei para à Madame Pomfrey que eles são uma necessidade médica, mas ela não me escuta!

Harry fez uma pequena careta.

- Desculpe, Pansy. Eu já prometi a gente demais.

Pansy fez um som de exasperação e as pessoas se viraram para ver quem a estava esfaqueando no coração. Ela se agarrou ao braço dele e fez uma expressão de dor, olhando tragicamente para o rosto dele.

Acabara de ocorrer a Harry o pensamento de que o único motivo para que os sonserinos serem considerados vilões melodramáticos eram porque a casa toda era dramática ao extremo.

- Harry! Eu pensei que você gostava de salvar pessoas de situações ameaçadoras e mortais!

- Ahem. - Ron tossiu.

- Não conseguiria salvar uma donzela em ... olha, Weasel , você tem um inseto preso na garganta ou algo do tipo? - Pansy perguntou.

Ron parou a sua tosse sugestiva e gentil.

- Estava simplesmente informando que eu, assim como algumas pessoas nesse diálogo, mas não como outras, estou indo à Hogsmeade.

Pansy lhe lançou um sorriso radiante.

- É verdade. - Ela disse. - Bem, Weasel, se você fizer isso por mim, eu vou... eu vou tentar gostar de você por... uma semana.

Ron piscou.

- Como é? Eu não acho isso justo.

Pansy piscou.

- Você queria dinheiro-

- Não! - Ron trovejou. - Só estou dizendo que você ofereceu a Harry mais do que ofereceu a mim. O que é o normal, a história da minha vida, muito obrigado, e então você me insulta-

- Pela possivelmente primeira vez na minha vida toda, eu não estava-

- Me oferecendo dinheiro-

- Seu _anormalzinho _inseguro-

Harry olhava de um para o outro, se sentindo um pouco como se estivesse em uma partida de tênis com pessoas jogando pequenas bolas de maluquice.

Pansy parou e colocou uma das mãos em seu quadril.

- Ah, - ela disse. - Eu vejo aonde isso está indo.

Ron pareceu apaziguado.

- Bem, bom então. Tratamento igual, era só isso que eu estou-

- Estou disposta a fazer sexo com você. - Pansy declarou, e então fez uma careta. - Marginalmente disposta.

Harry pulou e Ron fez um esforço credível de voar sem uma vassoura. Ele se segurou ao braço de Harry com medo, como se Harry pudesse protegê-lo, e lançou um olhar rápido em volta a procura de Hermione.

- Vocês sonserinos são nojentos. - Ron sibilou, depois de assegurar a si mesmo que nenhuma namorada estava prestes a pular em cima dele com a terrível vingança.

Ele estava escarlate até os pés dos cabelos. Pansy estava sorrindo.

- Eu acho que foi uma oferta muito generosa. - Ela ponderou e suspirou dramaticamente. - Tudo bem, Weasley. Se você me comprar chocolates, eu vou te adorar... daqui a alguns anos.

- Daqui a alguns anos? - Ron repetiu.

Ela balançou os ombros.

- Acho que vou precisar me adaptar a isso.

- Daqui a alguns anos, - Ron informou a ela - eu espero estar vivendo prazerosamente em um mundo livre de sonserinos, e que, perdão por ter que dizer isso, _mulheres escarlates_ como você estarão do outro lado do oceano.

- Sim, sim, como quiser. - Pansy disse secamente. - Mas se você comprar meus chocolates eu vou te adorar muito mesmo do outro lado do oceano. Por favor, Weasley, por favor!

A voz dela estava ficando assustadoramente mais histérica.

- Tudo bem, então. - Ron resmungou e ela tirou de dentro da blusa um rolo de pergaminho e o empurrou contra o outro.

Ela então se virou sem dizer obrigada, para dizer um 'olá' muito rouco a Zacharias Smith, que estava olhando com interesse para a sua camisa parcialmente desabotoada.

Ron já estava olhando em volta e tentando fazer com que ficasse bem claro que ele tinha uma lista muito importante também, uma lista que havia sido confiada a ele por um público necessitado de Ron Weasley. Ele abaixou a voz e disse para Harry num tom agitado:

Estou segurando pergaminho de peit- er... seios! - Ele corou e fez um gesto abrangente. - Pergaminho que tocou seios! Que, eu não posso acreditar, sonserinos são tão sem tato, você consegue acreditar nisso, Harry? Não preocupa a ninguém que um quarto de nossa escola esteja afundando no mais escuro dos males e- e depravação sexual?

Harry reprimiu o pensamento de que ele pessoalmente considerava uma pena que sonserinos não fossem _mais _sexualmente depravados.

- Eu me preocuparia mais com a reação de Hermione quando ela descobrir que você esteve comprando chocolates para outra garota. - Ele disse levemente.

Ele, Ron e Hermione passaram horas coletando o que os estudantes mais novos e eles mesmos precisariam de Hogsmeade. Hermione tentou desesperadamente comprar toda a livraria, segurando os volumes como se ela nunca mais fosse ver outro livro mágico novamente, Harry passou um extraordinariamente longo tempo na loja de doces, tentando encontrar as iguarias especiais que todos da lista pediram enquanto a loja se esvaziava num ritmo alarmante.

Quando ele viu Draco do outro lado da rua, mergulhando na livraria que Hermione já tinha revirado, ele percebeu que todos os doces já teriam acabado quando ele chegasse lá. Ele esperava que Draco não fosse devorado por minúsculos sonserinos num frenesi provocado por doces.

Ele não viu Draco novamente até que estavam voltando para a escola e sendo atacados. No momento, ele havia dado um sorriso a Pansy, que lhe lançou um olhar vazio e o empurrou para longe do seu caminho.

- Quem disse que eu quero você? - Ela disse. - Onde está Ron Weasley?

Draco colocou as costas de sua mão em sua testa dramaticamente enquanto Harry foi até ele.

- Trocado por um Weasley. - ele disse. - Sentindo-me inconsciente pelo choque. Seja gentil e me carregue até que encontre um sofá onde possa desfalecer.

Pequenas criaturas estavam pulando sobre o amontoado de doces nos braços de Harry com sons avarentos. Ele presumiu que eram estudantes e os elfos domésticos não haviam escolhido esse momento para iniciar a rebelião em massa a qual Hermione vivia incitando-os a começar.

- E eu aqui, surpreendido sem meus sais para reanimar. - Harry respondeu, sorrindo. - Hum. Ei. Eu tenho algo pra você.

Draco jogou sua cabeça para trás, surpreso, e deu a Harry aquele pequeno sorriso brilhante que ele raramente usava.

- Verdade?

- Sim, - disse Harry. - Hum, está no meu bolso...

- Harry Potter, isso foi uma cantada? - Draco pareceu estar muito divertido e Harry se sentiu ficando vermelho.

- Não. - Ele respondeu, mudando o peso em seus braços para a curva de um só e alcançando o bolso traseiro de seus Jeans.

Ele retirou de lá os últimos pirulitos sabor sangue - os alunos mais novos deveriam estar absolutamente desesperados por doces - e os mostrou a Draco. Draco olhou para eles por um momento, sorriso se estendendo para quase virar uma risada, e os pegou.

Ele ainda estava olhando para Harry entre suas pálpebras quando ele colocou todos, menos um, dos pirulitos no seu bolso traseiro, e desembrulhou o último. Harry o observou escorregar o doce vermelho brilhante entre seus lábios e enrolou a língua em volta dele, e depois deu uma piscadela camarada para Harry.

- Quem disse que você não era um herói, Harry? - ele inquiriu. - Obrigado.

Ele caminhou para longe para distribuir mais pedidos para os jovens sonserinos.

Pirulitos eram objetos sujos, perversos, que não deveriam ser permitidos. Não era decente. Não era certo.

Harry foi até os quartos grifinórios para encontrar Hermione sentada e quase chorando em frente da lareira, tentando colocar todos os livros que pudesse em sua bagagem. Ele lhe deu tainhas nas costas e disse que ele e Ron poderiam carregar alguns.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso molhado de lágrimas e piedosamente se segurou de um daquelas curtas e rápidas explosões de lágrimas que sempre pegavam ele e Ron de surpresa e que sempre os apavoravam.

Ele colocou um dos braços em volta dela enquanto ela fungava e ajeitava as capas dos livros, e ocorreu a eles que estiveram tão ocupados com a partida que não haviam protestado contra ela desde ontem a noite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry caminhou determinado até o escritório de Dumbledore assim que conseguiu deixar Hermione. Demorou algum tempo encarando pra a estúpida face do batedor até que se lembrasse da senha atual.

- Pirulitos de limão. - ele disse. Todos estavam tão obcecados por pirulitos de uma hora para a outra.

Ele entrou girando no escritório de Dumbledore e ele lhe olhou de cima de sua mesa com um ar de leve curiosidade.

- Harry - Ele disse. - que surpresa agradável. Contudo, como você pode imaginar, estou um tanto ocupado-

- Você não devia fazer isso. - Harry disse rapidamente. - Não há maneira de essas famílias os protegerem. Deveríamos tentar outra coisa, nós deveríamos colocar guardas no Salão Principal-

Dumbledore piscou por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua.

- Nós colocamos guardas em volta da escola sem nenhum resultado - ele disse, gentilmente e razoavelmente. - Muitos estudantes estavam com tanto medo que ficaram acordados: não adiantou. Voldemort parece estar se concentrando em vocês, crianças, e eu quero que vocês estejam longe da linha de fogo.

Harry bateu com a mão na mesa.

- Mas eu quero estar na linha de fogo! - ele gritou. - Essa luta é minha!

- Não, ela não é Harry. - Harry nunca havia visto Dumbledore tão solene. - Você ainda não saiu da escola, portanto ainda está sob minha responsabilidade. Eu não o verei ser ferido. Como você pode sequer propor lutar?

- Eu- eu não sei. - Ele gaguejou. - De alguma maneira. Eu quero fazer alguma coisa. Eu nunca farei meus NIEMs e sair apropriadamente da escola se continuarmos com esse plano, então eu já sou adulto. Eu posso sair da escola agora e me juntar a Ordem da Fênix, eu quero-

O escritório redondo, a grande mesa, todos os livros e brinquedos, o Chapéu Seletor e a fênix brilhante, todos estavam embaçados pela visão cheia de ódio de Harry. Dumbledore deveria o estar ajudando.

- Você tinha dito - Dumbledore disse gentilmente - que você não tinha idéia do que fazer. Estou correto?

Harry estava e pé, trêmulo de raiva.

- Sim. - Ele disse, sentindo o peso da expectativa esperançosa e sem base de que ele poderia saber a resposta.

Dumbledore suspirou, o som parecia cansado e velho.

- Deixe-me protegê-lo como posso melhor até seus últimos dias nessa escola. Não é mais que um mês, e então você poderá se juntar aos outros que farão o treinamento para Aurores nesse verão. Segurança é a esperança encontrada nos números, e eu não mais terei que suportar a responsabilidade de mais estudantes saírem feridos.

A idéia de inatividade forçada por qualquer montante de tempo fazia com que Harry ficasse muito irritado, mas a idéia de Dumbledore era uma boa idéia. Ele poderia lutar logo nesse caso, e Dumbledore sempre fora gentil com ele. Era realmente pouco a se pedir.

- Você, Ron e Hermione estão, é claro, considerados em um perigo muito maior. - Dumbledore continuou, olhos atentos percebendo a hesitação de Harry. - Você será colocado sob a proteção de dois professores nos quais confio plenamente: Professor Lupin e Professor Black. Além disso, vocês adotarão a precaução de viajar e agir como simples trouxas. Eu acho que posso prometer a vocês segurança absoluta pelo próximo mês.

Harry hesitou ainda mais. Ele não queria estar absolutamente a salvo se outros não estariam, mas Ron e Hermione ficarem a salvo era uma oferta tentadora. Só a idéia de um dos dois sendo levados o fazia se sentir doente.

- Eles estão em perigo porque são meus amigos. - ele disse sem emoção - Há outra pessoa...

- O jovem Draco Malfoy. - Dumbledore disse prontamente, e depois fez uma tentativa fracassada de sorrir para ele. - Tenho certeza que a inclusão dele pode ser arranjada.

- Bem. - Disse Harry.

- Obrigado pela sua colaboração, Harry. Tirou um peso de minha mente. - Dumbledore tocou sua testa enquanto falava, e ocorreu a Harry que Dumbledore deveria ter muitos outros pesos em sua mente se essa era a expressão de alívio dele.

Ele exitou mais um momento ao lado da mesa de Dumbledore antes de se decidir.

- Certo. - Ele disse entre dentes. - Mas eu ainda acho que deveria manter Hogwarts aberta, eu acho que deveríamos lutar agora. Eu provarei a você que posso lutar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu irei.

Dumbledore pegou a sua pena para escrever o que aparentava ser uma carta aberta a todos os pais das crianças que lhes seriam devolvidas.

- Harry. - Ele lhe disse de maneira cansada. - É o que espero.

Harry estava de volta ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, arrumando as coisas juntamente com Hermione, quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo que mereceu um protesto irritadiço da Mulher Gorda.

- Seu idiota completo - ele disse. - Você vem comigo para conversar agora. Ou eu quebro o seu pescoço aqui mesmo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Eu não faço idéia sobre o que você poderia possivelmente estar zangado. - Harry disse seguindo Draco para dentro da sala de poções.

Draco bateu a porta com um com cataclísmico atrás deles e se virou para ver Harry. Seu rosto era uma máscara de fúria.

- Você não faz idéia. - Ele repetiu. - Tudo bem, deixe-me refrescar a sua memória. Você pediu a Dumbledore para me separar de meus sonserinos, de tudo o que eu me esforce tanto para manter unido durante dois anos? Você fez isso?

Harry entendeu então, e tentou não perder a paciência, que já estava muito fraca antes de tudo.

- Sim - ele disse - eu pedi.

Draco parecia estar se segurando para não bater nele.

- Morando com trouxas? Sem nenhuma maneira de me comunicar com eles ou oferecer refúgio?

Harry talvez não tenha pensado em todas as conseqüências.

- Sim, mas olhe, Draco, você teria que confiar neles em um momento ou em outro. Você pode dizer a sua mãe para deixá-los morar na sua casa, tenho certeza que ela deixará, e você tem que entender. Você está em perigo porque é um dos meus melhores amigos. Você precisa ficar...

- Eu sei disso! - Draco cuspiu as palavras. - Sou um sonserino. Considero todos os riscos que possa correr. Eu não dei minha permissão para ser retirado dos sonserinos quando eles mais precisam de um líder. Você irá até Dumbledore, porque ele não me escuta, você irá até ele e dirá que eu posso ir para casa...

As intenções de Draco eram boas. Isso, e o pequeno tremor em sua voz quando ele exigiu aquilo foram o que fizeram com que Harry quisesse ceder. Concerte tudo, e assegure Draco que tudo não passou de um erro feito por causa da apreensão.

Mas isso era guerra.

- Se eles tem que ficar constantemente de olho neles nesse estágio, não podem ser confiados! É melhor saber disso agora. - Ele disse a ele. - E você acha que eu conseguiria suportar a responsabilidade de você ser levado por minha causa e não ter feito nada para impedir?

Draco se moveu para frente, avançando contra ele como se fosse o acertar imediatamente, mas ele parou abruptamente e se controlou, com esforço visível.

- Harry, o herói. - Ele disse com desdém. - Outras pessoas também têm responsabilidades, sabia. Não é somente você e o exército da luz que você foi enviado para liderar e proteger, eu tenho responsabilidades, eu as aceitei, e como você se atreve a se intrometer presunçosamente e tentar retirá-las de mim!

Era sempre escuro e frio nas masmorras, e agora, à noite, era mais escuro ainda e mais frio que nunca. Uma fraca luz de luar de uma das pequenas janelas era toda a iluminação que Harry possuía, e Draco parecia quase espectral naquela luz. Harry estremeceu no frio e encontrou firmemente o olhar gelado de Draco.

- Eu sinto muito se você está chateado, Draco. - Ele disse numa voz dura, o mais estável que ele conseguia. - Será que passou pela sua cabeça que você é um alvo e que insistindo em permanecer com os sonserinos, você os está transformando em alvos também? Não pode tirar os mais novos dos pais deles. Você está oferecendo aos mais velhos uma escolha e um lugar seguro para ficar. E isso é tudo que realmente pode oferecer a eles, e a melhor maneira de mantê-los a salvo e a você também é o jeito que eu escolhi!

Draco se ancorou em sua ira, quase vibrando com cólera.

- Eu não posso deixá-los. Eu coloquei tudo o que sou nisso, eu não posso...

- Você disse que era inútil ontem à noite. - Harry interrompeu bruscamente. - Eu sei o que significou para você, mas Hogwarts está sendo fechada. Ontem à noite, você disse...

As mãos de Draco haviam se fechado em punhos.

- Pensei que havia concordado que não falaríamos sobre o que dissemos na última noite. - Ele disse numa voz fraca e fria.

Harry o encarou, piscando lentamente enquanto a ira inchava lenta e ardente dentro dele diante daquela manipulação descarada.

- Nunca concordei com nada desse tipo. - Ele respondeu. - Eu sei que nada está saindo do jeito que você queria e eu sei que você está com medo...

- Eu não estou com medo!

- Não posso pedir que Dumbledore mude as coisas quando eu acho que fiz a escolha certa. E eu não me importo se você não acredita em mim, eu não retiro nada do que disse ontem à noite.

Draco se movia sem descanso, olhos brilhantes como um animal encurralado e apavorado que iria atacar sua jugular.

- Eu juro, se você não parar, eu vou...

Harry já havia escutado ameaças demais de Draco. Ele estava cheio de todo esse poder que Draco tinha sobre ele, o poder de estar com raiva dele, de remover sua presença e amizade. Ele não seria ameaçado por estar dizendo a verdade.

- O que você vai fazer, Draco? - Ele exigiu furiosamente. - O que você poderia fazer se eu quero dizer que...

Draco se moveu para frente rapidamente, segurou a sua face com as duas mãos e o beijou com força.

Harry nunca havia beijado um garoto, tirando aquele breve beijo casto que deu em Draco antes. Era violentamente diferente de beijar uma garota, com os dentes de Draco pressionando com força através de seu lábio, nenhuma parte macia como seios ou quadris entre eles. Draco estava lá, suas costelas pressionadas contra as de Harry com nada a separá-los que não fossem finas camadas de roupa e pele. Harry estava irritado e inquieto junto com ele, como se pudesse sentir o turbilhão do sangue de Draco contra a corrente acelerada do seu.

Draco afastou sua boca, mas não seu corpo, ainda de pé contra Harry e com os dentes a milímetros de considerável dor, quase se encostando ao lábio inferior de Harry.

- A sensação é diferente, não é? - Draco disse com a voz baixa. - É estranha, e você não está inteiramente confortável com isso, você não sabe o que fazer...

- Sim. - Harry admitiu, sua respiração parando em seu peito, pressionando-o ainda mais contra Draco.

Draco riu baixo em sua garganta e deu um passo para trás.

- Eu disse a você. - Ele continuou, comentários cruéis. - Você apenas teve uma paixãozinha ridícula, agora você percebe que era uma fantasia deslocada e que você estava absolutamente errado, e...

Harry o agarrou e o empurrou contra a parede mais próxima. Ele o segurou pressionado contra a parede com seu próprio corpo, consciente da pedra fria e da barreira quente que era o corpo de Draco. Draco estava sendo seguro forte demais contra ele, perto demais, estranho e perigoso.

Ele curvou a mão atrás do pescoço de Draco.

- Eu não disse pra você parar. - Ele lhe disse ferozmente, e pressionou suas bocas juntas novamente.

A boca de Draco se abriu para ele, quente e macia. Era um beijo faminto, com línguas e dentes, mordidas e lambidas enquanto ele tentava se comprimir ainda mais contra Draco e Draco tentava se afastar da pedra e tentar se encostar mais anda contra ele, os ossos de seus ombros e quadris pressionados com força entre eles, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Harry fez um som gutural que doeu no fim de sua garganta e abriu ainda mais a sua boca, adorando a sensação de seus dentes arranhando contra o canto dos lábios mesmo enquanto tentava absorver todos os sons que Draco estava fazendo.

Harry estava ciente de um jarro quebrando, em uma de suas explosões de magia incontroláveis que não aconteciam com ele desde que era uma criança. Ele e Draco deixaram as suas bocas se separarem por um instante assustado e Draco piscou, parecendo surpreso ou abismado. Seus cabelos claros estavam brilhando com poeira de vidro.

- Por Deus, Harry.. - ele disse, mas a sua respiração era uma presença quente contra a bochecha de Harry, seus olhos estavam carregados de luxúria e seus lábios estavam vermelhos e molhados, e Harry não iria parar agora.

Draco viu o olhar de determinação em seu rosto, deve ter visto, porque suas pálpebras se fecharam mais um pouco. Seus olhos pareciam negros por baixo da franja prateada enquanto ele se inclinou para frente e arrancou os óculos de Harry, os jogando em cima de alguma mesa qualquer com um barulho.

Harry estava com as duas mãos na camisa de Draco, punhos pressionados contra seu peito, e nessa distância, óculos não faziam diferença alguma. Ele via a curva do lábio inferior de Draco vibrando com clareza.

Ele o beijou novamente e era ainda melhor sem os óculos, outro beijo exigente, com seus cílios roçando nos de Draco, bochechas roçando uma na outra enquanto suas bocas se abriam várias vezes. Harry escorregou uma de suas mãos para as costas de Draco, não ligando que a superfície da pedra a estava arranhando, querendo sentir os músculos das costas de Draco se movendo embaixo da sua palma, a única obstrução era uma finca camada de roupa que já estava grudando na pele de Draco por causa do suor.

Ele podia sentir o espaço, o instante de calor entre os botões da camisa de Draco, com sua outra mão. Ele sabia que em um minuto iria arrancar esses botões para ficar mais perto de alguma maneira e ele pode se sentir ficando mais vermelho e lento com a idéia de fazer isso, com tudo isso, enquanto enterrava seu rosto na curva longa e molhada da garganta de Draco. Draco fez um som desesperado quando os lábios de Harry se entreabriram no lugar embaixo de sua orelha, então ele gemeu e encostou sua cabeça na parede quando Harry escorregou sua boca em uma trilha pela sua garganta. Na metade do caminho, ele deixou que seus dentes arranhassem de leve a pele, e os gemidos de Draco ficaram descompassados.

As mãos de Draco se fecharam muito apertadas na barra da camiseta de Harry e então ele estava se movendo, um movimento instintivamente selvagem o qual Harry acompanhou e não se importou quando estava caindo ou quando ouviu o baque na mesa embaixo de suas costas porque ele tinha a boca de Draco na sua novamente. Draco estava em cima dele, beijando desesperadamente enquanto suas mãos e seus quadris se moviam, trancados nos de Harry e ainda se movendo. Harry ouvia ambos gemendo e seu braço se apertou contra o pescoço de Draco, ele puxou a boca dele com mais força contra a sua, fazendo com que seus gemidos se encontrassem. As mãos de Draco estavam embaixo de sua camisa agora, dedos subindo pelas costelas e arranhando a pele, empurrando a camisa para cima, Harry se arqueou contra ele e deixou.

Draco escorregou a camisa até o colarinho e escorregou seu corpo entre as pernas entreabertas de Harry. Harry fechou seus olhos e gritou quando sentiu a ponta dos dentes de Draco no fim de suas costelas, testando e provando e fazendo com que Harry se arqueasse desesperado contra ele novamente. Sua boca se moveu para cima, quente e com dentes e deixando uma trilha fria trilha de manchas no peito de Harry. Harry gritou novamente, uma aproximação incoerente do nome de Draco, quando seus dentes se fecharam em volta de seu mamilo. Isso foi muito doloroso por um momento, e Harry cerrou seus dentes e fez um amontoado de sons abafados que significavam que ele pedia por mais.

Quando Draco se moveu novamente para alcançar sua boca, ambos fizeram sons implorando por mais a cada movimento. O material molhado da camisa de Draco era tudo que restava entre o peito dele e o do sonserino e seus quadris estavam encaixados novamente enquanto Draco respirava com dificuldade e profundamente contra sua pele, começando a se mover mesmo antes que seus lábios se encontrassem.

- Harry. - Draco murmurou, respiração superficial e a voz rouca de luxúria.

- Sim. - Harry murmurou de volta, encantado com o movimento dolorosamente prazeroso e a promessa próxima da boca de Draco.

- Só me diz que foi uma idiotice. - Draco disse, olhando para a boca de Harry, como se estivesse hipnotizado. - Diz que você não queria fazer aquilo, então nós poderemos- nós poderemos...

A maneira como Draco não conseguia nem dizer aquilo, era como se ele estivesse implorando, e Harry se moveu contra ele e pensou, _por Deus, sim, o que você quiser, _porque Draco queria isso e seria tão fácil, tão bom, tão...

Harry não sabia muito sobre o assunto, mas ele sabia que não se mente para pessoas que ama. Não sobre coisas como essa.

Ele lembrou do tom brando e arrastado da voz de Draco quando ele estava pedindo por outra coisa.

_Eu nem quero que você me deixe tentar. Eu não... não fico bem sem você._

- Eu quis fazer sim. - Harry quase resmungou contra os lábios de Draco, ainda se movendo em cima dele. - Eu quero fazer isso. - ele adicionou, mais brandamente e num fôlego contra o lábio inferior inchado de Draco, sentindo o começo de um novo beijo. - Eu...

Draco ficou rígido. Ele olhou para baixo, para Harry, com olhos arregalados e selvagens que pareciam que não o viam.

- Não, não diga. - Ele disse furioso. - Pare.

Ele se levantou e saiu pela porta no que pareceu a Harry um único movimento. Harry ainda estava deitado sobre a mesa, tentando colocar a mente de volta no lugar e conseguir normalizar a sua respiração. Ele não se sentia capaz nem de abaixar a própria camisa, e pensou com um desespero repentino que nunca mais iria encontrar seus óculos.

---------------------------------------

**Nota do Grupo:**

Surpresa! Mais um capítulo de Luz embaixo d'água postado! Não é o máximo!

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

Agradecimentos: **Mel Deep Dark, Hermione Seixas, Amy Lupin, Baby Potter, Dark Wolf 03, Srta Kinomoto (**se eu contar estraga o suspense ... rsrsrsrsrs**), xmaripottermalfoyx (**já diziam os poetas que o amor dá tempero à vida ... hehehehehe**), Ia-Cah, Malfoy de Lioncourt, Mewis Slytherin, Sy.P (**quanto mais difícil o que desejamos ... quanto mais somos obrigados a lutar ... mais damos valor, mais amamos. Vá entender!**), Arwen Mione**.

Os Tradutores


	19. Exílio

**Luz Embaixo D'água**

**Autor: **Maya

**Nome Original: **Underwater light

**Tradutora: **Videly

**Betagem01: **Gê Malfoy

**Betagem02**: Ilia-Chan

**Disclaimers: **Essa estória é baseada em situações e personagens criados e possuídos por J. K. Rowling e vários meios de publicação e distribuição que incluem, mas não se limitam a, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Rocco Editora e Warner Brothers Inc. Essa narração não foi criada com intuito de lucro ou de infringir quaisquer leis de direitos autorais ou de marca patenteada que possam estar ligados a essas empresas. A letra das músicas são de Carole King.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Capítulo 19**

**Exílio**

_Eu não senti o sol por semanas_

_Tanto tempo, tão longe de casa_

_Sinto como se estivesse afundando_

_E eu me agarro a uma base sólida_

_Se toda a força e toda coragem_

_Viessem e nos erguesse desse lugar_

_Eu sei que eu posso te amar muito mais do que isso._

_---------------------------------_

Mais tarde naquela noite, Harry saiu do chuveiro para os dormitórios rezando para que fosse deixado sozinho.

E graças aos poderosos lá de cima que queriam destruir Harry Potter, Rony estava lá, falando sem parar sobre os _"e se..."_ de sair de Hogwarts. Coisa o qual Harry realmente não queria pensar no momento. Ele enxugou seus cabelos respingando gotas em Ron, mas obviamente o garoto não entendeu a indireta do amigo para deixá-lo sozinho.

"E minha mãe acha que comida trouxa é cheia de truques, digo, eles acham que chocolates fazem mal e... Ei! - Rony disse - "Harry. O que aconteceu com o seu peito?"

Harry o olhou, e então para o seu próprio corpo traidor. Havia um traçado de marcas vermelhas pelo seu abdômen, e... oh, Céus... seu mamilo tinha uma marca de mordida.

"Eu.. er.. ah... hum..." - ele disse sem fôlego - "Uh. Porta. Eu bati numa porta...?"

"Uma porta com dentes." - disse Rony.

Harry pensou desesperadamente no tempo em que eles ainda tinham apenas 14 anos, antes de Rony e Hermione começarem a sair, quando Rony não reconheceria marcas de dentes nem se o mordessem e sem dúvida, quando a idéia de Draco Malfoy mordendo o abdômen de Harry era simplesmente nojenta demais pra ser levada a sério, e salvado-o de maiores problemas.

"Estamos num castelo mágico." - persistiu - "Muitas... portas mágicas..."

Rony parecia entretido - "Você quer que eu acredite que você andou se esfregando em uma porta? Porque você é meu amigo, Harry, acredito. **_E_** eu vou contar ao Dino assim que ele chegar aqui, e a Hermione, logo a escola inteira vai saber o que Harry Potter faz com objetos inanimados."

Harry brevemente escondeu seu rosto na toalha, mas quando voltou a olhar, Rony ainda estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, sorrindo feito sádico. Ele estava começando a achar que deveria ter se mantido em seu confortável armário todos esses anos.

"Não enche!"

"Harry, qual é..." - disse Rony, - "Admite. Eu já sei mesmo."

"... O que?" - perguntou Harry. Como isso tinha acontecido? Onde Rony escondeu o corpo?

"É um tanto quanto óbvio." - Rony continuou.

"Oh, Deus." - disse Harry, - "Você está bravo? O Sirius sabe?"

"Eu acho que sim, Harry, já que ele viu você beijando-a."

"Beijando-a?" - disse - "Er, digo, ele me viu?"

"Todo mundo viu! E olha, você não precisa achar que eu vou ficar bravo só por que ela é minha irmã. Afinal, você é um cara legal, e a minha mãe vai ficar contente!"

Harry sentiu um terrível solavanco em seu estômago. A vida seria muito mais simples se ele pudesse abaixar a cabeça e murmurar um _'sim, obrigado'_, e pensar na promessa da segurança e conforto pertencentes aos Weasleys agora e para sempre. Entrar para aquela família era tudo o que ele queria quando tinha 14 anos. Fazia _sentido_.

"Não é a Gina" - disse desolado. - "Eu gostaria que fosse. Quero dizer, não, eu não queria, mas eu gostaria... Eu gostaria de ser alguém que pudesse estar com ela."

Ele gostaria de ser o simples herói que certamente como ela o via, alguém sem complicações e sem medos, que não desejasse nada além de salvar o mundo e erguê-la nos braços. Não alguém confuso, e inseguro, que provavelmente morrerá muito em breve, e que acredita que de alguma forma, todas as peças que formavam si mesmo poderiam encaixar perfeitamente com as que formavam Draco Malfoy.

"Eu quero uma outra pessoa." - ele continuou, quietamente.

Ele ergueu o olhar de suas mãos que apertavam com força a toalha para os olhos de Rony. Ele o encarava com intensidade.

"Eu quero uma explicação!" - ele berrou - "Que droga você está fazendo com minha irmã se está dormindo com outra garota?"

"Eu não estou dormindo com outra garota!" - Harry exclamou. - "E... olha, ...ok, você pode se sentar um pouco?"

Se Rony estivesse se sentando, isso daria a Harry alguns segundos mais para sua fuga. E de qualquer forma, quando Rony escutasse isso, ele desmaiaria e... espancaria-o, ou algo assim.

Rony se abaixou até a cama, punhos fechados a beira de um ataque, Harry não podia culpá-lo. Ele não havia pensado em Gina. Ele devia isso aos Weasleys mais que isso, e Rony é seu melhor amigo. Ele lhe devia... a verdade, ou ao menos algo próximo a ela.

Ele subiu em sua própria cama, olhou para suas mãos, respirou fundo e voltou a olhar Rony.

Rony estava sentado quieto mas contido, seus olhos azuis focados, seus largos ombros retos, como se posicionado para o momento que socasse Harry ou Harry o socasse, mas agora, ele estava colocando toda sua concentração em escutar.

Harry lhe devia isso.

"Existe uma outra pessoa." - ele disse, exalando quase dolorosamente - "Tem existido já faz um tempo."

"Desde antes de você beijar Gina." - Rony declarou. Harry não sabia que a voz de Rony podia ficar tão seca.

Ele pressionou uma palma contra a testa, olhou as decorações em torno da cama e todas as sombras familiares do dormitório procurando um suporte moral.

"Sim." - assentiu - "Eu não, uhm.. Eu não me dei conta por um tempo, e então uma coisa aconteceu, e isso... Rony, isso é tudo muito estranho e impossível, e eu estava em frangalhos"

"Oh meu Deus." - Rony sussurrou, inspirado pelo excitamento retornando ao território de melhor companheiro. - "Você a ama?"

Harry limpou a garganta e admitiu - "Sim, mas-"

"_É uma professora_?"

"Não!" - Harry gritou. Ele achava que Rony entenderia muito melhor se fosse a Professora Sinistra. "Poderia ser. Essa pessoa-"

"O seu amor secreto." Rony completou, nas palavras de sua mãe Molly.

"Bem, sim, de qualquer forma - essa pessoa não está interessada, e nós somos uma confusão, e eu sou uma confusão, e tudo é uma confusão, e seria tudo muito dur- err, digo, difícil, digo..." - Harry emendou, torcendo pra que não estivesse vermelho.

"Você está todo vermelho, parceiro." - Rony declarou criticamente, e então seu queixo caiu. - "É alguém muito jovem, não é?" - sugeriu - "É a Natalie McDonald, não é? Harry, isso é meio assustador, ela não tem nem 14 aind-"

"Não é a Natalie!" - Harry berrou - "A questão é que isso está acabando comigo!" - disse de uma vez.- "E estava pior ainda, e nós não estávamos nos falando, e eu estava bêbado, e a Gina estava lá, então...-"

Ele parou de falar. Os olhos de Rony se contraíram.

"Adorável."

"Olha, eu não estou orgulhoso do que fiz, tá legal?"

"Bem, eu espero mesmo que não!" - Rony exclamou - "Você merece uns bons socos por isso, Harry! Ela é minha irmãzinh-"

"Eu sei disso! Você pode me socar se quiser, eu sint-"

Rony se ergueu e bateu os punhos - "Não fale assim!" - ordenou - "O que importa agora? Você não é o único que está mal, Harry! Nós estamos todos juntos aqui, e tá ruim pra todo mundo! Hermione está no quarto dela guardando todos os livros dos NIEMs, chorando sem parar, e ela sequer abre a porta! Ela está lá sozinha por que todas as outras garotas foram levadas e ela nem mesmo...-"

"E isso acaba com você." - Harry disse, olhando pra baixo. - "Ela pode acabar com você, por que você a ama, vocês dois não têm feito nada além de se amarem por todos esses anos. E agora tem alguém que eu amo, e-"

"E eu não machuco ninguém!" - Rony berrou - "Eu não uso ninguém quando ela me faz sentir mal. Eu sei que eu tenho sorte, e não parece que você tem, mas isso não muda nada! Hermione está mal, mas a Gina também está! Ela tem esperado você salvá-la, por que ela está paralisada demais de medo pra conseguir se salvar sozinha. Eu a conheço. Ela é boa em agir, nunca deixa ninguém pra baixo, mas... com pessoas desaparecendo, e o mau por todo lado, e nada que nós possamos fazer... Isso faz com que ela se lembre da fraqueza com aquela droga de diário. Ela não é boa pra ninguém desse jeito, e ela não está em um estado legal pra você brincar com ela só por que você está com medo também, e todo confuso por causa de uma outra garota! Você não tem esse direito!"

"Eu sei disso!" - Harry berrou de volta, e ele realmente sabia.

Ele apenas não havia pensado sobre isso. Havia simplesmente tanta coisa pra se pensar, e ele não era bom com assuntos delicados, como analisar o sentimento dos outros. Ele era inútil pra se ter por perto, e ser compreensível, e dessa vez ele conseguiu deixar Rony realmente pra baixo.

"Me bate." - ele disse - "Vai em frente, você tem todo o direito."

Rony olhou pra Harry, e então para seu próprio punho, ambos com igual nível de surpresa. Então relaxou.

"Você é o meu melhor amigo e tudo no mundo está um inferno." - ele disse - "Eu não vou te bater. Você estava sendo um idiota, mas - eu também sou um idiota às vezes. Eu não saberia como ela se sente se não fosse minha irmã. Já está tudo ruim demais pra se brigar agora... mas Harry, faça as coisas direito." - Tanto a voz quanto o olhar de Rony se intensificaram. - "Vá até ela, explique, e peça desculpas. Deixe as coisas em pratos limpos. Faça as coisas certo."

"Certo." - disse Harry - "Eu vou."

Rony exalou com força. "Ok. Harry... Não é a Hermione, né?"

Era tão típico de Rony, se sentir tão inseguro com relação a Hermione a ponto de perguntar, e esperar que toda sua família entendesse tudo antes dele mesmo.

"Não, não é a Hermione" - Harry prometeu.

"Ótimo." - disse Rony - "Por que você não poderia tê-la. Agora vai falar com a Gina, mas arranja uma blusa, primeiro."

Harry pegou uma blusa entre a bagunça em sua cama. Ele teria que organizar tudo e arrumar as malas antes de ir dormir. Rony se jogou em sua própria cama, e a possibilidade de haver alguma espécie violência ali desapareceu do ar.

"Hermione vai te dar um tapa na cara se ela souber que você pensou que ela poderia ter te traído." - Harry disse, colocando a blusa.

"Ah é?" - disse Rony - "Logo, logo você vai ter uma namorada também, e eu vou poder me vingar."

"Uma namorada? Eu?" - Harry perguntou.

Rony revirou os olhos. - "Sim, Harry, seu completo idiota. Eu não sei o que é que andam te dizendo, mas se ela também está arrancando sua blusa e te mordendo todo, ela tem que estar pelo menos um pouco interessada."

"Er." - disse Harry.

"Agora vai falar com a Gina. Ou te encho de porrada. E o Fred e o Jorge vão te encher de porrada, e então o Percy vai te encher de porrada - embora você não vá nem sentir nada - e então o Carlinhos vai te encher de porrada. E ele tem dragões, então eu acho que não vai sobrar nada, nada de você. O que vai deixar o Gui muito irritado."

"Você é um amigão, Rony." - Disse Harry, irônico.

Rony se sentou de repente, quase caindo da cama. - "Espere! Eu quase esqueci de te contar uma coisa. Acho melhor você se sentar ou algo assim, já que vai ser meio chocante. Eu sei que você gosta do cara-"

"O que?" - Harry perguntou.

"Apesar de que na minha opinião ele é uma cobra, e deveria ter sido mandado pra Azkaban no dia que nasceu, pra nos poupar tempo. E eu sinto muito que você tenha que descobrir desse jeito-"

_"O que aconteceu com o Draco?" _

"Malfoy" - Rony anunciou - "É uma bicha fervorosa!"

"Oh." - disse Harry.

Rony o olhou icrédulo, obviamente esperando um escândalo do tipo "_Ele me tocou uma vez no ombro! Eu nunca mais vou estar limpo!"._

Harry se perguntou se o sistema de Rony suportaria o choque de uma revelação final.

"Sobre o Draco" - começou cuidadosamente.

"O que que tem?"

"Ele vai vir com a gente amanhã." - Harry disse apressadamente.

"O QUÊ?"

"Vou falar com a Gina" - Harry disse, e então saiu correndo.

---------------

Harry encontrou Gina no Salão Comunal. Ela e Dino estavam no Salão, escrevendo cartas para suas famílias. Ambos estavam indo com o grupo da Professora Sinistra. Dino é de uma família de trouxas, o qual não poderiam protegê-lo, e os Weasleys eram um alvo muito grande pra Gina estar segura em casa.

Era culpa de Harry, também. Gina parecia tão jovem em seu pijama amarelo, o cabelo separado por duas presilhas e rindo das brincadeiras de Dino apenas para deixá-lo feliz. Os Weasleys sempre foram tão bons pra ele, e ele os colocou em perigo. E agora iria machucar o bebê da família.

"Olá." - ele disse.

Ela ergueu o rosto e lhe deu um radiante sorriso, o que lhe fez sentir tão culpado ao ponto de se sentir enjoado. "Harry!" - ela disse. - "Olá."

"Será que eu poderia..." - Harry hesitou - "..falar com você?"

"Eu vou indo." - Dino disse então. Ele vasculhou entre suas coisas dizendo que já teria que sair mesmo, falando para que Harry e Gina não tinham que sair. Dino estava sendo amigável, ao contrário de outro terrível ser humano na presença de Gina no momento.

Ele olhou pra ela, finalmente dando-lhe total atenção. Ela estava toda amarela com seus olhos ainda vermelhos, como o pano de fundo natural do Salão Comunal da Grifinória . Gina seria tão feliz se pudesse ser um lugar o qual ele pertencesse. Ela seria feliz de ser sua casa. Seria simples e confortável.

Ela nunca seria um desafio, nunca seria uma igual, mas ainda assim ele gostaria de poder amá-la. Ao invés de ter que machucá-la como iria fazer agora.

Dino saiu discretamente, dando a Harry um olhar indecifrável.

Harry se ajoelhou ao fogo, ficando aos pés de Gina. Os coelhinhos em sua blusa o encaravam, acusando-o.

"Você lembra como nos beijamos." - soltou Harry, e então se reprimiu mentalmente.

_Calma, Potter, muita calma._

Ela estendeu sua mão pra ele, mas ele explodiria em culpa se aceitasse.

"Sim" - ela disse, de forma encantadora.

"Gina." - Harry disse nervoso.

"Harry" - ela respirou.

Talvez ele pudesse só sair voando até a Torre da Grifinória. Parecia uma opção muito melhor.

Ele piscou angustiado.

"Harry" - ela disse - "Está tudo bem."

"Está?" - Harry perguntou esperançoso.

Ela se inclinou pra frente, e seus suaves olhos o encherem de medo. - "Claro. Eu sei que você é tímido, Harry, mas você não precisa me perguntar nada."

Isso é tão ruim, tão inacreditavelmente ruim. Ela se inclinou mais pra frente, suas mechas brilhando com o reflexo do fogo, Harry desejou ter escolhido a opção Carlinhos, dragões e a morte. Provavelmente seria rápido e tudo mais, ele imploraria pra Rony e Rony seria razoável, ele veria que seria o melhor.

"Não é você." - disse abruptamente.

Falta de tato desse tipo só podia ser defeito de nascença.

Gina piscou e engoliu a seco. A boca de Harry era um trem sem controle, e seu cérebro estava apenas sentando observando a catástrofe.

"Nunca vai ser você." - ele continuou - "Não tem como ser, você precisa esquecer isso. Eu sinto muito mesmo, Gina, mas tem uma outra pessoa. Não..."

Harry pausou, mas não encontrou tato nenhum. Então continuou com a verdade franca.

"Não há uma _outra_ pessoa." - ele disse suave. - "Só há um alguém. Eu não consigo enxergar ninguém além dessa pessoa, ao menos não dessa forma. Existe alguém, e - não há espaço pra você. Eu sei que eu te tratei muito mal, e não há desculpas pra isso. Eu sinto mu-"

"Você a ama?" - A voz de Gina era pequena, assustada e mortificada. - "Ela te ama? Eu digo - ela realmente, realmente te ama?"

Harry hesitou. Ele tirara vantagem de Gina, e agora lhe devia a verdade - além do que, pensou o seu lado egoísta, ele poderia suportar se ela virasse as costas pra ele. Ela não era tão importante quanto Rony.

"Eu o amo." - ele disse - "Ele não se incomoda realmente comigo."

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram a ponto de fazê-la parecer um elfo doméstico. Harry manteve seu olhar.

"Ele?" - Gina disse, a voz sem emoção.

Harry tossiu, mas não vacilou em seu olhar. Não seria certo fazê-la pensar que ele se envergonhava disso. - "É..."

"Eu sou tão idiota." - Gina sussurrou, ficando vermelha. - "É o Draco Malfoy, não é?"

"É." - Harry respondeu. O olhar eu seu rosto lhe fazia sentir pior que um verme. - "Me perdoe, Gina. Eu te dei esperanças, eu sei, eu não deveria ter te beijado. Eu fui-"

"Vocês estavam brigados naquela época" - Gina disse quietamente - "Eu me lembro, e ele estava... _Oh Deus_, ele estava lá, não estava?" - sua voz falhou e ela pressionou uma mão contra a boca. - "Eu estava tão feliz." - sussurrou - "Eu fui tão idiota."

"Não, você não é, Gina. Foi minha culpa, Gina, e acredite, eu nunca quis te machucar. E - você é minha amiga. Sua família sempre foi muito boa pra mim e-"

O brilho em seus olhos, que ele estava esperando ser reflexo do fogo ou mesmo ódio homicida, se tornou em lágrimas.

"Minha família. Eu nunca fui nada além de uma desimportante parte dos Weasleys pra você, não é?"

"Eu - Isso não é verdade, Gina. Eu gosto de você."

Ela limpou as lágrimas com os dedos, rapidamente, como se esperando que ele não houvesse notado. - "Mas não o suficiente." - sussurrou - "Não mais que Draco Malfoy, Malfoy, que... você prefere um racista, cruel-"

"Gina, chega. Diga o que quiser sobre mim, mas ele não te fez nada."

Ela não estava mais tentando esconder as lágrimas. Se sentou ereta em sua cadeira, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e seus olhos, opacos e brilhantes ao mesmo tempo.

"Não?" - ela demandou - "E o pai dele também nunca fez nada pra mim? Ele nunca me deu algo que sugou toda a minha vida, me fez ter pesadelos todas as noites por anos, acordar com sangue até os meus braços, assustad-"

"Gina" - disse Harry, pegando sua mão.

Ela fez um som parecido com um grito e o afastou - "Não! Era pra você me salvar, não... não dormir com o inimigo!"

"Eu não estou dormindo com ele, e ele não é o inimigo. Ele não é o pai dele."

"Não!" - Gina chorou - "Você me salvou do pai dele. Em quem eu posso confiar agora?"

"Você pode confiar em si mesma." - Harry disse.

Ela o olhou por um momento. - "Talvez eu vá." - respondeu - "Olha, só me diz por que. Eu não entendo - você devia ser um herói, você devia ser algo bom. Algo grande. Por que escolher um riquinho obcecado por poder?"

"Não foi uma escolha." - disse Harry curto. - "Ninguém mais sequer era uma possibilidade. Ao menos ele não me vê só como um herói!"

Gina se levantou assim que Harry gritou, e ficou o encarando.

"Certo." - disse seca. - "Tudo bem, certo. Eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer agora." - olhou-o firme - "Você é um filho da mãe, Harry Potter." - disse, e então se retirou.

"Eu realmente sinto muito." - disse Harry para suas costas amarelas. Ela não virou e nem parou escadas a cima.

Bem. Poderia ter sido melhor.

Gina poderia ter razão com relação ao 'filho da mãe', e agora ele já havia declarado seu amor por Draco Malfoy mais para o clã Weasley do que pro próprio. E ele se sentia doente só de pensar nisso. Não é como se ele tivesse muita experiência com esse tipo de coisa - você deveria gostar das pessoas que ama como família, e ele nunca teve uma. Ia tudo acabar num desastre, o que ao menos, ele já estava um pouco mais familiarizado.

Hogwarts ia ser fechada, e ele estava pensando sobre sua vida amorosa. Ele realmente era um filho da mãe.

Haviam batidas atrás do quadro da Mulher Gorda,.

"Desculpe" - disse a voz que ele reconheceu como Natalie McDonald, sua goleira. - "Vocês terminaram aí? Eu ouvi uma gritaria, mas eu realmente preciso terminar de guard-"

"Tudo bem, claro, pode entrar." - Harry disse.

Natalie entrou timidamente. Ela é uma garota legal, pensou Harry, e era a segunda vez em alguns minutos que ele via uma garota legal tremendo ao ponto de chorar. Ela dizia _"Olá, Harry"_, e já parecia prestes a desmaiar.

Harry, em alguma sensação divina de tentar se redimir, a parou e perguntou: "Está tudo bem?"

"Oh... está." - ela disse - "Eu vou pra casa com minha mãe e meu pai, está tudo bem pra mim, mas... eu estava visitando meu namorado. Ele está apavorado, ele não vai ser recebido pelos pais... - é muito difícil pra ele." - ela tremeu - "Ele vai ter que ir pra Mansão Malfoy."

"Malfoy? - Natalie, quem é seu namorado?"

"Malcolm Baddock" - Natalie disse, sorrindo ao nome.

"Um Sonserino?" - Harry perguntou com maior interesse, por que ele era o rei dos filhos da mãe.

"Bem, Harry, ninguém é idiota o suficiente pra ainda se sentir prejudicado pelos Sonserinos em tempos como esses."

"Não, não!" - Harry disse apressado. - "Nunca estivemos realmente, de qualquer forma. Apenas... competitividade inter-casas. Diversão pra todos."

"Não é o que eu escutei." - Natalie disse - "De qualquer forma, você sabe o que dizem por aí."

"Uh... Não..." - Harry disse lentamente.

Natalie corou. - "Bem, Sonserinos beijam melhor." - ela disse - "Sabe, é algo assim... Grifinórios fazem certo, Corvinais se esforçam, Lufa-Lufos fazem o possível... mas Sonserinos sabem todos os truques."

"Er." - Harry respondeu.

Isso foi chocante. Quando ele tinha 14 anos, ele e seus amigos certamente não saiam por aí descobrindo técnicas de beijos de Sonserinos. Eles estavam lutando contra o mau, e - tá certo, ele estava fixado em convidar Cho Chang a ir ao baile com ele e fazer Draco Malfoy ser irremediavelmente expulso, Rony estava divido entre puxar o cabelo de Hermione e escrever vários 'Fleur Delacour' em seu pergaminho. E Hermione - a estudiosa - estava seduzindo jogadores de Quadribol internacionais.

E também, baseada na limitada experiência de Harry, Natalie estava absolutamente correta.

"Quero dizer, não é só por causa disso" - Natalie disse - "Eu gosto muito do Malcolm. E estou muito preocupada, e - Malfoy iria junto com todas as pessoas cujos pais são Comens- não os receberão em casa, mas agora ele disse que Dumbledore está fazendo-o ir com você, e..." - ela mordeu o lábio - "Eles vão pra Mansão Malfoy pra ficar com a mãe do Malfoy, e ela não quer se responsabilizar por eles. Isso... isso não vai ser uma situação boa, e eu entendo que o Malfoy precisa ser mantido seguro, mas..." - ela abraçou os braços, como se arrepios tivessem passando por todo o corpo enquanto ela se sentava perto do fogo - "Malcolm está com muito medo." - disse suavemente - "E eu estou com medo por ele."

Culpa desceu a garganta de Harry. Ele havia feito isso. Não sabia se teria feito diferente - Draco precisava de segurança - mas devia ter considerado tudo isso, assim como deveria ter considerado Gina. Precisava começar a ser mais responsável.

Ele se lembrou de uma coisa, pegou os ombros de Natalie e disse. - "Você não está com medo."

Natalie o olhou como se tivesse enlouquecido. - "Eu estou sim." - murmurou - "Eu acabei de te dizer"

_Dane-se, então._

"Bem, então você não deveria estar. Por que eu vou acabar com o Voldemort." - Harry prometeu - "E então tudo vai ficar bem."

Ela parecia consolada, como se soubesse que ele estava sendo sincero. E ele estava. Por que ele queria agir, queria se vingar por todo mundo, de seus pais a McGonagall, e com Dumbledore derrotado suficientemente pra fechar Hogwarts, não havia mais ninguém. Ele era péssimo pra cuidar dos outros, mas havia enfrentado perigos maiores do que qualquer um deles. Ele tinha mais chance que eles.

Alguém tinha que fazer isso, e ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Era quase Junho, e depois do verão se escondendo ele completaria 18 anos, e não seria mais um estudante. Durante o verão poderia treinar com Aurores, e então um dia, de alguma forma, ele seria capaz de fazer isso. Ele queria fazer, ele sentia o gosto...

Vingança ou justiça, não havia alternativa. Ele tinha que fazer isso, e assim feito, todos estariam seguros de novo.

Até lá, é claro, ele estava condenado a ser um idiota entre um monte de garotas chorando.

"Você quer ajuda pra arrumar suas coisas?" - ele lhe perguntou, não por que estava muito confiante de suas técnicas de organização, mas por que provavelmente ela se sentiria melhor se tivesse alguém com quem conversar enquanto arrumava as malas. Se ela quisesse, ele poderia dizer-lhe novamente que mataria Voldemort. Natalie disse que tudo bem.

Enquanto a ajudava, mais algumas pessoas pediram ajuda - ou conselhos animadores pelo menos - e ele foi até eles. Não sabia porque diabos estava fazendo isso, mas queria fazê-lo.

Apenas muito depois de anoitecer que ele voltou pra seu dormitório. Ele cutucou Rony até que ele levantou e exclamou - "Droga de monstros!"

"Um, sou eu, Harry." - ele disse - "Eu falei com a Gina. Foi um desastre. Me desculpe".

"Não estava esperando que fosse diferente, mesmo." - Rony murmurou - "Sem ofensas."

"Não ofendeu."

Rony piscou confuso - "Malfoy ainda está vindo com a gente amanhã?"

"Hoje mais tarde, sim." - Harry disse em tom de desculpas.

"Oh, Deus. Eu estava esperando que pudesse ser um terrível pesad..." - Rony dormiu antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

Harry fez suas próprias malas usando a técnica de dividir tudo no chão para não esquecer de nada enquanto guardava. Depois disso, olhou pela janela. O céu estava encoberto e gelado, mas iluminado, com raios de sol surgindo por trás das montanhas: como os fios de cabelo de uma senhora idosa. Era de manhã.

Não havia sentido vontade de tentar dormir, e ele passara a noite inteira consolando os outros. _Ele queria_...

Ele foi ver Draco.

Ele o encontrou no Salão Comunal, agindo como um juiz perante os outros presentes.

"Não é uma questão de _achado não é roubado_, se você não achou." - estava dizendo a um garoto com cara de culpado. - "O que você fez foi invadir o quarto dela, destrancar o baú com um feitiço, pegar, e o pior de tudo - você deixou o baú aberto. Logo, foi descoberto. Chama isso de plano? Devolva imediatamente a ela, nós temos uma reputação a manter!"

O menino estendeu algo que parecia ser uma peça de lingerie com um ar triste de quem prometia cometer mais crimes monstruosos no futuro.

"E vocês, garotas! Cassandra, foi uma imbecilidade lufa-lufana sua vender um compartilhador-de-tempo por uma estátua de cavalo, mas é uma das coisas que eu espero que sirva de exemplo para os outros. E para quem pretende roubar algo mais, estou perfeitamente em condições de lhes proporcionar um tubo de gelatina, alguns apetrechos de nadar e salgadinhos para a audiência de quem pretenderem coletar coisas. Se vocês rejeitarem essa idéia - o que eu pessoalmente acho uma idiotice - vocês poderão sempre escolher na moeda o que fazer.

A garota, Cassandra, que Harry acreditava ser uma sextanista, deu uma risadinha e piscou pra ele. Draco retribuiu.

Draco estava piscando e andando pelo lugar vestido em calças de pijama e uma camisa de dormir. Parte de seu peito podia ser visto. Isso era ridículo. A atenção das pessoas estava sendo distraída da guerra.

"Posso ter uma palavra, ou será que devo voltar depois do show?" - Harry perguntou.

Draco o olhou, olhos estreitos. - "Creio que podemos ter uma palavra." - concedeu - "Cassandra, Ahn, sintam-se à vontade pra ir tirando a roupa até eu voltar."

Ele se afastou e Harry o seguiu. Harry suspeitaria que ele estava tentando imitar Hugh Hefner se ele acreditasse que Draco soubesse quem era Hugh Hefner.

"Vocês estão levando bastante tempo pra arrumar as coisas." - Harry observou - "Deve ser a falta de respeito por propriedades pessoais que está lhes atrasando."

"Nem todos os Sonserinos são ladrõezinhos, Potter" - disse Draco com dignidade.

"Mesmo assim estão levando um tempão."

"Bem, eu nunca disse que não estávamos." - Draco disse, dignidade inafetada.

Ele tinha um pergaminho sobre a mesa, sua letra nele. Quando viu Harry tentar dar uma lida rápida, deu-lhe um olhar reprovador e afastou.

"É uma coruja pra minha mãe." - ele explicou, então se virou e olhou pra Harry, seu rosto fechado como sempre que ficava tenso. - "Eu - escuta, Potter. Eu te devo desculpas."

Harry piscou. - "Desculpas?"

O olhar de Draco estava fixado a distância. - "É, era mais ou menos o que eu ia dizer. Eu não - Eu não me aproveito dos meus amigos. Eu não os uso. E eu não tento manipulá-los pra conseguir o que eu quero. O resto do mundo é um jogo justo pra tudo o que se quer, mas... você não é. Então me desculpe. Não vai acontecer de novo."

Nada de bom acontecia com Harry: era oficial.

"Obrigado por pensar assim, Draco." - Harry disse, mantendo seu rosto sem expressão.

Draco fez uma cara feia, provavelmente por causa das batidas na porta. - "Eu ainda estou furioso por ser arrastado desse jeito." - ele disse, um pouco mais relaxado, como se raiva fosse algo mais familiar. - "Eles precisam de mim. Você deveria ter perguntado."

"Você teria dito não! E como você poderia ajudá-los estando morto? Seja prático!"

"Eu estou tentando ser prático" - Draco disse baixo - "Particularmente, eu não quero lutar. Mas tem sido uma noite difícil."

"É." - disse Harry, sentindo. - "Eles estão todos assustados."

"Você não está?"

Harry franziu a sombrancelha - "Acho que sim. Acho que estou mais - mais com raiva. Eu olho em volta, pra eles, e tenho vontade de machucar alguma coisa."

O canto da boca de Draco se ergueu. - "Ah é."

Harry também deu um sorriso. Eles eram _dois_ filhos da mãe.

O breve momento de acordo, um rápido segundo em que parecia que Draco iria realmente olhá-lo, foi destruído pela chegada de Pansy e Zabini. Logo na porta, Zabini deu a Harry um olhar venenoso.

"Oh, é o garoto maravilha de novo." - lembrou - "Se certificando de arrancar de nós algo que todos os Sonserinos precisam?"

"Fique quieto, Zabini." - Draco interferiu. Zabini não deu atenção. Andou até Harry e ergueu o rosto um pouco pra olhar Harry nos olhos.

"Você me deixa enojado, Potter." - disse com precisão - "Sempre andando por aqui como se fosse dono do lugar, cachorrinho de estimação preferido do Dumbledore, nos ignorando quando não está nos olhando com esse olhar de superior. Draco e eu percebemos logo de cara, e agora por causa de uma frescura você conseguiu mudar a cabeça dele, e agora você está nos tirando o melhor que nós temos por que você nunca, em nenhum momento, pensou que existia algo mais importante no mundo do que você próprio!"

Ele colocou ambas mãos no peito de Harry e o empurrou. Harry estava cansado demais pra isso.

"Sai fora, Zabini, eu não gosto de você desse jeito". - Harry disse - "Ou de forma alguma".

"É, se acalma aí, Zabini." - Pansy disse brava, e agora estava todo mundo contra ele. Blaise se controlou um pouco, mas continuou a encarar Harry de forma agressiva, assustada. - "Todo mundo já está cansado de briguinhas. Não dá pra mudar agora. Nós - Nós vamos agüentar isso, e se Draco está em perigo, então está certo colocá-lo onde é seguro." - afirmou a garota.

Seu lábio tremeu. Harry Potter fazia garotas chorarem.

"Não que eu esteja feliz com você, Potter!" - continuou, virando-se pra ele com um olhar rigoroso. - "Você se mete demais, e está sempre no chão. Prefiro o Weasley. Mantém distância e me traz chocolate. Você devia ser igual a ele."

"Deus que me livre!" - disse Draco.

Então Pansy soluçou e arrancou todo o ar de Harry com um rápido, forte abraço. Ela o agarrou com muita força e ao todo, foi uma experiência muito dolorosa.

"Cuide dele." - ela sussurrou no ouvido de Harry. - "Mantenha-o seguro ou eu arranco os seus membros principais com um feitiço e os guardo dentro de um pote pra fazer experiências."

"Ah." - Harry disse chocado.

Pansy se afastou dele com um brilhante sorriso falso. - "E tenha uma boa viagem você também, Potter. Ninguém vai querer se amassar com você se você tiver duas cicatrizes pra te deformar."

"Certo." - disse Harry.

Pansy tinha cuidadosamente evitado olhar pra Draco desde o instante em que entrara no quarto, mas cada músculo de seu corpo estava virado pra ele e focado unicamente nele. Agora ela continuava sem olhar pra ele, mesmo que se inclinasse apoiada nele, cabeça descansando na curva de seu pescoço.

"Eu mandei uma coruja a minha mãe." - Draco disse - "Vocês ficarão bem."

Ele devia ter mandado duas corujas para a mãe, já que o pergaminho que afastara dele também era pra mãe. Estranho. Harry se perguntou o que ele disse no qual enviara.

"Eu sei. Eu cuido de todos eles. Não se preocupe conosco, eu posso cuidar disso." - ela disse em seu pescoço com grande convicção.

"Cuide de você também" - Draco ordenou, passando a mão em cabelos negros - "Eu vou sentir sua falta, garota sem vergonha." - adicionou em seu cabelo - "Principalmente por causa das imprudências no Salão Comunal".

"Eu vou sentir saudade." - sussurrou de volta. Ela colocou os lábios ao lado de sua orelha. - "Eu amo você."

Estava claro pra Harry que ele deveria sair do quarto sem mover nada nem fazer som algum. Que mágica era essa que não o deixava fazer isso?

Draco fechou os olhos. Seu rosto fechado e lívido, um cinza marcando os traços de seu rosto. Nunca o vira assim antes: tão cansado, e dolorido, e assustado... era grotesco, e Harry queria empurrar Pansy pra longe para que assim ela parasse de machucá-lo.

"Eu amo você também" - Draco disse, sua voz saindo calma e perfeitamente normal entre os dentes cerrados.

Pansy começou a chorar. Harry notou que Zabini estava encarando-o, olhos negros cheios de ódio.

"Cai fora." - disse o sonserino, dentes cerrados - "Você já não fez suficiente? Ou quer ficar mais e comemorar? Cai fora!"

Nem Draco nem Pansy pareceram notar que havia alguém falando no quarto.

"Eu quero que todos estejam seguros." - Harry disse - "É só o que eu estou tentando fazer. Eu quero fazer a coisa certa, mesmo que não seja da forma certa. Eu vou fazer todos vocês ficarem seguros no final - até você, Zabini. Mesmo que você não queira que eu o faça."

"E um dia eu vou acabar te matando, Potter. Cai fora!"

"Um dia eu vou te ajudar, Blaise" - Draco disse, sem abrir os olhos. - "Harry, eu sei que você está tentando fazer a coisa certa. Talvez até tenha feito. Mas no momento, isso não importa. Te vejo mais tarde."

"Ok" - Harry disse, e saiu.

Ele se virou enquanto se retirava para olhá-los uma vez mais. Pansy ainda estava chorando, Zabini estava se aproximando deles, e Draco, seu rosto ainda fechado e exausto, puxava Zabini para um abraço.

O Salão Principal estava mergulhado em uma luz verde quando Harry chegou lá, e a cor derrotada parecia encobrir a barba branca e os olhos azuis de Dumbledore enquanto ele estava lá, esperando para dar adeus a todos os alunos. Ele deu a Harry uma versão inferior de seu velho sorriso, triste, nada restante do que fora anteriormente.

"É o melhor a se fazer." - ele disse.

"Não é" - disse Harry, fechando os punhos. - "Não importa o preço, você precisa sempre continuar lutando. Você não pode desistir assim. Eu não desistiria."

Hogwarts estava sendo fechada, sua Hogwarts, todos estavam sendo separados e amedrontados. Ele não sabia como impedir isso, ou mesmo fazer alguém se sentir melhor. Mais ideais raivosas ferviam dentro de si, mais fortes a cada instante. Uma promessa a cada pedra, a cada dor, a cada pessoa que ele conhecia aqui. Ele iria matar Voldemort.

Deixar Hogwarts foi algo banal.

Hermione imaginava que haveri trompetes, lágrimas, bandeiras negras, uma espada pelo caminho. Não foi nada assim. Apenas se amontoando como se fosse menor do que já era, indo para o trem e se organizando em grupos liderados por um professor. Os alunos indo para casa com os pais vieram num grupo separado, como se envergonhados de terem tido mais sorte. O grupo da Mansão Malfoy, o qual tinha casas magicamente fortes suficientes para os manterem seguros, mas que sabiam que ir pra casa significava se juntar a 'Você-sabe-quem', estavam em torno da vaca Pansy Parkinson.

O grupo da Mansão Malfoy era maior do que Hermione esperava. Ela não havia pensado que tantos Sonserinos iriam trair o lado de seus pais - seria natural escolher pelo conforto e segurança da própria casa. Malfoy era mais esperto do que pensava, se ele realmente conseguira convencer tantos de que segurança não significava ficar do lado de Voldemort.

Ela esperava que Pansy não o desapontasse. Aquela idiota, vaca, que usava maquiagem demais, roupa de menos, e ficava mais olhando os garotos do que prestando atenção às aulas. Pelo que notara até agora, Pansy só era boa pra fazer comentários desagradáveis, não da forma franca de Malfoy insultar, mas o jeito grosseiro de garotas, tão baixo que nem garotos conseguiam se igualar àquela espécie que ela odiava tanto.

Mas Hermione não tinha tempo pra desgostar de ninguém hoje. Pansy parecia sem vida e com olheiras, e Hermione olhou os rostos pálidos dos Sonserinos - alguns deles primeiranistas - e desejou-lhes sorte.

Se sentia mal por estar tão aliviada de não estar sozinha como eles, aliviada por ter seus professores com eles. Ela tentou não pensar em quão sozinhas deviam estar todas as garotas de seu dormitório agora, sem socorro a caminho - e então ela encontrou o firme olhar confortante de Lupin. Ela sentiu Rony procurando por sua mão, mas a manteve longe de seu alcance. Ela não queria desmoronar na plataforma.

Todos os outros de seu grupo estavam sozinhos. Lupin cansado e quieto, Sirius tentando agir como se estivessem indo a uma grande aventura, Harry com um olhar de ódio que lhe assustava. Malfoy estava a parte de todos em silenciosa rejeição, parecendo muito idiota atrás de sua máscara.

O mundo trouxa era grande o suficiente pra se perder nele, disse Lupin. Eles viajariam por transporte trouxa, sem receber corujas, vestindo uniformes escolares trouxas, e sendo para o mundo inteiro meros estudantes trouxas, indo com seus professores a uma viagem escolar. Hermione se sentia como se tivesse sido jogada pra fora do mundo, de volta a realidade que ela esperava quando ainda tinha onze anos. Acreditava que Harry sentia o mesmo.

Os outros pareciam estranhos. Sirius parecia vestido com roupas dos anos oitenta, mas Hermione não se sentiu disposta a dizer-lhe que jeans rasgados não eram muito apropriados para aqueles mais próximos dos quarenta do que dos trinta; Rony se mantinha puxando a gravata como se fosse uma corrente elétrica, e seu rosto entregava que havia sido vestido à força enquanto parecia muito intrigado sobre esse novo estilo de vida. Ela havia assumido anteriormente que, por os Weasleys serem modernos o bastante pra usarem camisetas e jeans, eles estariam confortáveis com qualquer tipo de roupa trouxa, mas acabara sendo justamente o contrário. Algumas calças haviam lhe confundido, a blusa de botões o deixara irritado, a gravata lhe derrotou, e o blazer lhe parecia de crueldade sem razão.

Malfoy parecia ter lutado uma batalha sozinho. As calças, felizmente, ele pareceu ter se dado bem. A blusa branca estava amassada e abotoada errada, a gravata sem nó, e não havia sinal algum de blazer. Sua boca estava em uma linha reta como normalmente ficava antes de dizer 'Sangue-Ruim', e ele não olhava para ninguém.

Mesmo quando Terry Boot aparece para se despedir, ele sequer pareceu notar.

Foi muito grosseiro de sua parte. Terry dissera: "Draco, eu queria que você soubesse que eu ainda-" e Malfoy piscou, olhou pra ele e disse: "Desculpe, você disse alguma coisa?"

Hermione se deu conta de que ela estava desesperadamente pensando em roupas, e a vaca da Pansy, e qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa que lhe impedisse de ouvir o discurso de despedida de Dumbledore. Estava no final, está quase acabando.. as nuvens faziam o céu parecer baixo e negro, como se estivesse prestes a cair e esmagá-los todos.

Havia Gina no grupo da Professora Sinistra, seu cabelo brilhante caindo sobre seu rosto triste. Ela estava sussurrando algo para Dino, que estava lhe olhando quase esperançosamente enquanto estendia a mão para pegar a dela. Ela deixou, e isso era novo...

Estavam todos entrando nas carruagens. Hogwarts chegara ao fim.

Ela mantinha a cabeça empinada, e ainda mantinha a mão longe da de Rony. Harry bateu seu ombro contra o dela enquanto entravam na carruagem.

"Eu vou matá-lo, e então você poderá fazer os exames." - disse em voz baixa.

Ela olhou seus olhos raivosos, e assentiu. Talvez se sentia um pouco mais leve. Harry era a pessoa mais desiquilibrada emocionalmente que ela conhecia, magoando Gina e tendo um terrível gosto para garotos, mas você podia contar com ele em uma emergência. Ela sabia que ele ficara a noite inteira acordado com metade da Torre Grifinória. Você podia confiar em Harry. Ela sempre confiara.

Ela ficara vagamente surpresa quando Malfoy pegou o assento ao seu lado antes que Rony pudesse fazê-lo. Quando ele chamara Lupin pra sentar ao seu lado, ela entendera. Ela estava se afastando de Harry para algum joguinho manipulativo maligno que de alguma forma lhe beneficiaria. Como se Harry já não tivesse motivos suficientes pra se sentir infeliz.

O trem começou a se mover. Ela pôde ver Dumbledore lá fora, uma figura solitória contra o cinza. Ela apertou as unhas contra a palma.

Saíram da estação de Hogwarts.

Havia um tenso, terrível silêncio. A garganta de Hermione doía.

Malfoy quebrou o ar, por que ele é um idiota irreverente.

"Eu acho que eles poderiam - qual é a palavra trouxa? - mandado os NIEMs pra nós. Você poderia ter nos surpervisionado, Professor Lupin. Tenho certeza de que o conselho tem total confiança em você."

Outro defeito de Malfoy, e havia tantos que era difícil manter a conta: Ele era um puxa-saco sem-vergonha.

Rony deu a Malfoy um olhar desprezível. "Pirado como todo Slytherin" - ele disse - "Ótimo ter você aqui com a gente, Malfoy."

"Bem, é péssimo que nós não possamos fazer os NIEMs" - Malfoy disse, e Hermione quase poderia ter gostado dele se não tivesse adicionado - "Você quer que eu trabalhe pra nada? E nossas expectativas profissionais? Isso não vai afetar minha carreira política?"

"Carreira política? Oh, ninguém vai defender a Inglaterra?" - Sirius perguntou resmungando.

"Isso vai afetar nossas carreiras?" - Rony perguntou, repentinamente preocupado.

Malfoy ergueu as sombrancelhas - "Não uma carreira que você provavelmente irá seguir, Weasley."

"Cale a boca" - Harry disse cansado.

Rony era nobre e lhe ignorou. - "Sério, Professor Lupin. Por que eu estava pensando em, sabe, entrar pra algum trabalho com prática de feitiços - eu sou bom com eles - e então, hum, conseguir um apartamento pra duas pes-"

"Harry já tem um apartamento." - Hermione disse passiva.

Só caiu a ficha dela quando ele corou até os fios do cabelo, que ela, em seu estado detraído, ficara completamente tapada.

"Uh, eu sei disso." - Rony disse - "Eu estivesse pensado, hm, se você quisesse, em um ano mais ou menos - pode pensar o quanto quiser, de verdade, fique tranqüila... Você não tem escrito cartas para aquele idiota do Victor Krum, não é?"

"Não, Rony" – Hermione assegurou, sorrindo. Era mais ou menos a centésima vez que ele lhe perguntava.

"Jogadores de Quadribol viajam muito, e - eles têm fãs. É uma vida de cachorro, Hermione, sério, você não seria feliz."

Rony agir como um completo idiota era comum pra ela, e gentilmente, ela se estendeu para pegar sua mão, brincando com ela. Sua mão parecia perdida na dele, mas ele lhe deixou apertar-lhe.

"Eu só não havia pensado sobre isso, Rony" - ela disse. Ele a olhava com seus intensos olhos azuis, algo que lhe deixava amada e a salvo, com toda essa estranha insegurança nessa atração muda. Ela apertou sua mão, e continuou. - "Mas eu vou."

"Jura?" - disse Rony, encantado - "Legal!"

Malfoy deu uma risada de lado e Hermione lhe deu um olhar feio enquanto ele revirava os olhos. - "Grifinórios apaixonados." - gozou - "Que lindo. Alguém se importa se eu vomitar pela janela?"

"Sr. Malfoy, seja civilizado." - disse Lupin, impedindo Harry ou Sirius de dizerem qualquer coisa.

"Desculpe, professor." - Malfoy disse - "E me chame de Draco, por favor."

"Tudo bem, Draco" - Lupin disse igualmente.

Malfoy dirigiu seu mais insinuante sorriso para Lupin. Era o tipo de sorriso que fazia as pessoas esquecerem que ele tinha um nariz empinado e uma blusa amarrotada.

Lupin abriu um livro. Malfoy começou a falar consigo sobre ele.

O comportamento de Malfoy dizia que ele não havia se encontrado com Harry, e se tivesse, Harry certamente não estava no quarto no momento. Hermione tomara a decisão silenciosa de colocar Malfoy contra a parede o quão cedo possível e tentar arrancar dele respostas sobre que raios ele pensava que estava fazendo.

"Nós realmente temos que pegar transporte trouxa?" - Malfoy perguntou de repente - "Quer dizer, eles têm todo tipo de vírus, não é? E nós não temos Madame Pomfrey conosco..."

"Oh, Malfoy, se você acha isso tudo tão desprezível, por que não fugiu de uma vez ao invés de vir conosco?" - Hermione atacou.

Malfoy olhou para ela, mechas prateadas caindo sobre seu rosto com a expressão mais séria que ela já havia visto na vida. - "Eu tive minhas razões."

Hermione lhe encarou confusa, lembrando dos rostos pálidos de todos os Sonserinos. Ele parecia quase vulnerável agora com o canto de seus lábios tremendo.

"Então... quais?" - ela perguntou, mais quieta.

Para sua enorme surpresa, ele se moveu pra frente, em direção a ela, como se fosse pegar sua mão e disse em voz baixa.

"Porque..." - ele parou e olhou em seus olhos. - "Porque eu amo você, Hermione". sussurrou.

O queixo de Hermione caiu.

Malfoy sorriu de lado. - "A sua cara foi indescritível! "

"Você é um idiota, Malfoy!"

Malfoy apenas balançou a cabeça e riu feliz com si mesmo. Hermione olhou pra Rony, e viu o próprio desgosto nos olhos dele. Então para Harry, que balançava a cabeça rindo um pouco.

Malfoy era a pior influência do mundo. Alguém tinha que dar um jeito nele.

Eles tinham que esperar no trem até todos desembarcarem. Deveriam ser os últimos a partirem.

O trem era a última parte de Hogwarts que lhes sobrara, e Hermione deixou Rony colocar o braço em torno de seu ombro por que não sabia se queria atravessar toda a estação até a Plataforma 9 e meia.

Mas ela atravessou. Todos eles atravessaram, e então estavam parados na estação King's Cross, na Plataforma 10, com homens de negócio bem vestidos, e crianças com caras emburradas, e uma multidão de pessoas que ela estava quase com medo agora.

_Eu nunca falei sério quando dizia que queria ser igual a todo mundo_, ela pensou. _Eu quero voltar, eu aprendi a estrutura do mundo por feitiços. Eu não sei o que fazer aqui, não muito bem. Eu quero voltar._

O teto parecia alto sobre eles, o concreto duro sob eles. Não havia brilhos vermelhos, e nem castelos. A mágica acabara.

Foram até a bilheteria para que Sirius pudesse comprar os bilhetes. Eles deveriam estar indo para Stonehenge, era essa a história. Malfoy caminhava muito perto de Lupin.

"Nunca havia visto muito da estação." - ele disse, seu habitual ar de desprezo se controlando. - "O mundo trouxa é grande e feio como esse lugar, não é?"

"Você sempre foi um covarde, Malfoy." - Hermione disse seca.

"Eu não sou covarde!" - Malfoy berrou.

"Ele não é." - Harry disse calmamente.

Hermione olhou pra ele, mas ele não estava olhando pra Malfoy com ridícula preocupação ou coisa assim. Ele ainda parecia bravo, e falara apenas expondo fatos. Ele realmente acreditava nisso.

Ela se lembrara de como Malfoy lhe ajudara quando encontraram McGonagall, e ela abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas... ele era um riquinho insuportável. Fechou novamente.

O trem era triste, barulhento, precário e escuro. Malfoy estava ocupado reclamando sobre o forro de mofo dos assentos que Sirius, Lupin, Rony e Hermione se sentaram, e ele fora obrigado a se sentar com Harry.

"Me diga novamente sobre as arrumações de cama e cozinha." - ele disse - "Eu posso dividir com você, não posso?"

Hermione se recusou a impor seu suave tom de voz juntamente com os olhos arregalados para formar uma explicação sobre seu comportamento. Ninguém deveria agir dessa forma com professores, por que isso era errado, errado, e nojento, e errado.

"Eu não vou dormir no mesmo quarto que esse pirralho insuport- digo, digo, é melhor não." - Sirius disse, lembrando que é um educador e responsável imparcial.

"Oh" - disse Draco - "Vou ter que dividir com você também, Professor Black? Sem problemas, então".

Lupin, que Hermione estava intensamente agradecida por manter uma atitude de total indiferença quanto ao comportamento chocante de Malfoy, explicou novamente. Havia um quarto com três camas no começo do corredor, duas o qual Lupin e Sirius pegariam. Não havia janelas em lugar algum, então era o quarto que mais provavelmente poderia ser atacado. Então havia mais um quarto com duas camas, e o último quarto com uma cama de casal.

"Hermione pode ficar com o quarto da cama de casal, e Harry divide conosco.", Sirius disse, decidido.

Rony fez um som estrangulado de protesto. Hermione considerou o 'Gyaaarrghh!' como 'Malfoy é mau, provavelmente me matará no meio da noite ou - o que seria muito pior! - molestá-lo enquanto dormia, e resumindo,_ não _.

"Não acho que Rony gosta muito da idéia." - ela disse, diplomaticamente.

"Bem, então Rony divide o quarto conosco." - Lupin sugeriu.

"Sim. Por favor, sim!" - Rony disse desesperado.

"Não!" - Malfoy berrou. - "Não, eu fico com Weasley!"

Rony segurou Hermione com uma força bruta, pra se controlar de nenhum ataque. Harry não disse uma palavra. Seu silêncio era quase como uma derrota.

"Ou Granger!" - Malfoy continuou - "Eu fico com Granger!"

Hermione se surpreendeu - "Tudo bem." - ela disse. Queria falar com Malfoy sozinha. Poderia ter uma saída melhor?

"Hermione!" - Rony gritou.

Lupin parecia surpreso. - "Eu não sei se nós podemos deixar um garoto e uma garota dividir um quarto..."

"Olha, professor." - Hermione disse, sorrinso. - "Me faz um favor. Honestamente. É o Malfoy. Rony não quer dividir com ele, e - Rony não quer dividir com ele, e eu não me importo. Ele sabe que eu preferiria dormir com um Hipogrifo."

"Admita, Granger. Você me ama."

Hermione lhe encarou, e Sirius resmungou bem alto.

"Por que você diz isso, seu imbecil?" - ele demandou - "Por acaso você não notou que você não passa de um albino?"

"Talvez." - Malfoy disse arrogante. - "Mas eu tenho uma bela estrutura óssea."

"Acho que não tem importância se vocês dividirem um quarto." - Lupin disse, e lhes deu um sorriso. - "Se colocarmos um espelho no quarto, Draco sequer vai perceber que Hermione está lá."

Malfoy parecia encantado por ter vencido um professor, e lhe retornou o sorriso.

"Dois de mim? É justo com Granger? Ela tem tido uma vida cansativa. Pode ser perigoso, ela vai ter um ataque do coração."

"Malfoy" - Rony disparou. "Seus pais deveriam ter te afogado quando você nasceu."

Os lábios de Malfoy se contorceram. - "Não fale dos meus pais só por que você está preocupado com a santidade de sua sangue-ruim."

"Oh meu Deus, Draco!" - Harry explodiu - "Cale a boca!"

O som do berro ecoou por toda a cabine. Rony e Sirius, que pareciam ambos prontos pra brigar, ficaram quietos como os outros. Malfoy virou o rosto e olhou pra Harry, e Hermione notou que ele não havia feito isso a manhã inteira.

"Ele não quis dizer isso, e você sabe disso! Pare de descontar tudo nos outros, nós já passamos por is-"

"Oh, eu duvido que você saiba pelo que eu passei." - Malfoy soltou.

Harry deu um murro na janela de vidro do trem. - "Não? Você acha que não?" - berrou. Sua mão pegou o braço de Malfoy, seus dedos tão brancos que a pele de Malfoy deveria estar vermelha debaixo da blusa. - "Vem. Vamos lá."

Ele se levantou e puxou Malfoy consigo, só pra empurrá-lo porta a fora antes dele. Harry foi atrás e bateu com força.

"Por que eles são amigos?" - Rony reclamou. - "Se eles brigam o tempo todo, por que eles resolveram virar amigos? Não dava pra continuar como inimigos? Eu gostava daquele jeito!"

Abafado atrás da porta, havia berros.

Sirius e Rony começaram a fazer apostas sobre quanto tempo Malfoy duraria em uma briga.

No estreito corredor entre as cabines, Harry empurrou Draco pra longe pra que não o socasse, e então bateu na parede.

"Oh Deus, que droga!" - ele disse - "Eu não queria que as coisas acontecessem desse jeito! Eu esqueci de me despedir do Hagrid, você sabia disso? Ele é uma das únicas pessoas que sempre esteve lá pra mim desde que eu era uma criança, e eu simplesmente fui embora!"

A luz fosforescente estava quebrada, e apenas um lado dela ainda funcionava. Os olhos de Draco brilhavam frios na meia-luz.

"Você só foi _embora_!" - berrou - "Você tem idéia do que eu deixei pra trás? Você tem idéia do que eles - eu prometi protegê-los e acabei os largando! Você tem idéia de quanto eu te culpo por isso?"

"Eu não me importo!" - Harry rebateu, "Eu não me importo, eu não me importo, eu só quero machucar alguma coisa! Eu pensei que ficaria tudo bem se eu prometesse a mim mesmo que um dia mataria Voldemort, mas Hogwarts era minha casa, e nós tentamos com a Ordem Juvenil, e os encontros em seu quarto, todos estavam tentando, e foi tudo, tudo inútil!"

Draco deu um passo no espaço pessoal de Harry.

"Não venha me falar sobre futilidades!" - silvou - "Eu fiz de tudo pra uni-los! Eu não sei o que eu tenho agora, eu não sei o que eu sou agora, e eu não quero ser covarde!"

"Você não é covarde, seu idiota!" - Harry gritou - "E eu não me importo se você me culpa! Eu prefiro isso a ter você machucado, mas eu não teria que ter feito isso se tivessem me deixado ficar e lutar! Eu odeio isso! Eu odeio tudo isso!"

Ele se moveu pra empurrar Draco, pra fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, e Draco resistiu. Se manteve firme, e Harry se deu conta de que tinha uma mão no ombro de Draco e seus rosto estavam muito próximos.

Ele estava suando e respirando pesado.

Harry podia sentir a respiração de Draco contra seu rosto. Podia sentir as batidas de seu coração contra sua mão, e moveu seus dedos, até seu pescoço. A pele era macia contra seu toque.

Lentamente, Draco virou sua cabeça para o ângulo certo. Harry viu a língua e os dentes de Draco atrás de seus lábios meio abertos.

Pôde sentir cada parte do corpo de Draco contra o seu. Ele poderia se aproximar e tocar o cabelo de Draco, e Draco abriria sua boca contra a dele. Se algum deles se movesse...

E Draco já estava assustado. Depois de uma noite cheia de garotas chorando, Harry sentiu como se deveria agir menos como um insensível, e... Draco sempre quis toda atenção que poderia conseguir, sempre tentar manter a expectativa das pessoas, implorava por risadas. Harry soube disso quando viu Draco buscando a aprovação de Lupin. Draco precisava de pessoas, e ele odiava se sentir dependente.

Draco estava desesperado.

Ele respirou fundo, deu um passo pra trás, e se jogou no chão, costas contra a parede e as mãos sobre os joelhos pra se proteger da tentação.

"Oh, inferno" - disse de novo, tirando os óculos e esfregando a testa. Quando recolocou os óculos, Draco estava sentado contra a parede oposta.

"Vejo que estamos em perfeito acordo" - Draco observou, sua voz claramente com o frio Malfoy que Harry conhecia tão bem, mesmo que suas bochechas estivessem em tom levemente avermelhado. - "Você odeia tudo? Eu odeio tudo."

"Eu não te odeio o tempo todo." - Harry disse cansado.

"Bem" - Draco declarou - "Talvez não o tempo todo." - hesitou - "Ou mesmo a maior parte do tempo. Eu sei que você está tentando - me ajudar a ficar a salvo, ou qualquer droga do tipo, mas eu não posso esquecê-los! Eu não consigo te perdoar, agora, por conseguir ser o pobre _heroizinho_"

"Não é por que você é covarde, Draco." - Harry disse, como quem esteve pensando sobre isso. Ele viu como Draco se incomodava com a palavra. - "É por que você tem uma mentalidade mais parecida com a de um comandante de um exército. Você quer forças aliadas pro seu plano."

Draco também pareceu pensar, e aparentemente gostou da idéia.

"O que me faz um guerreiro mais moderno e eficiente." - notou com considerável satisfação. Harry deu de ombros, e ele adicionou, - "Mas não se preocupe sobre ignorar Hagrid. Eu tenho quase certeza de que dei um fora no pobre Terry lá na plataforma."

"Que pena." - Harry remarcou com profunda falsa sinceridade.

"Você não gosta dele, não é? Por que?"

"Er... viciado em livros. Não gosto deles." - Harry respondeu.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. - "Ignore a mim e a Granger. O famoso Harry Potter precisa ser afastado de nós. Um pacto de suicídio está encomendado."

"Cale a boca, seu chato"

"Oooh, Harry, sinto tanto por suas nobres intenções estarem frustradas por que todos desejaram sumir de Hogwarts. Quer contrabandear nos fundos do trem e cantar canções de revolta, pedindo nossos NIEMs de volta e etc? Aposto que a Granger se junta a nós se mencionarmos os NIEMs."

"Esse não é um plano muito prático" - Harry disse com certo remorso.

"Lógica de Harry Potter" - Draco dramatizou - "Meu garoto já é um adulto. Eu vou chorar."

O trem deu um solavanco e as luzes se apagaram, e então acenderam todas. Harry viu a luz do relâmpago bater no pescoço de Draco, pensando em beijar o lugar logo abaixo de seu queixo.

"Você se dá conta.." - Draco disse, muito neutro - "..de que estamos gritando um com o outro quando estamos em consideráveis termos de acordo. Se continuarmos desse jeito, nos mataremos amanhã".

"Certo" - Harry disse, pensando nos lábios de Draco na noite passada. Balançou a cabeça - "Certo, certo, você tem toda razão".

O rosto de Draco se contorceu em algo que parecia remorso.

"Eu sou brilhante, sabe."

"E você vive me repetindo isso" - Harry disse, e sorriu.

"Eu piorei uma situação. É minha culpa. Me desculpe, Harry, foi irresponsável e imperdoável fazer isso quando você - você não sabe nada sobre esse tipo de coisa. Eu sou seu amigo, e deveria estar te ajudando ao invés de piorar tudo."

O olhar nos olhos de Draco diziam que ele estava se concentrando em fazer lembretes pra si mesmo. Harry começava a se sentir extremamente sem graça. Ele tinha quase certeza de que Draco era... não, droga, ele sabia que Draco era... mas era verdade que Harry não havia realmente experimentado.

"Digo, você sequer escolheu ainda seu estilo de vida, você não tem idéia." - Draco continuou, sua voz séria e mordendo o lábio inferior dolorosamente.

"Oh" - disse Harry - "Eu estive pensando sobre isso. E decidi que isso não importa."

Draco fechou os olhos como se sentisse alguma dor.

"Você alguma vez ouviu vozes na sua cabeça que não fossem do Lorde das Trevas?" - perguntou cuidadosamente - "Uma que talvez, te diga pra queimar coisas porque fogo é bonito, ou então gritar algo sem sentido e dançar para as flores no jardim?"

"Eu não sou louco, Draco."

"Claro que não" - Draco lhe assegurou - "Mas seria uma boa idéia não ouvir essas vozes, Harry. Apenas diga não, e pronto."

"É que isso simplesmente não parece importar. Digo, não com tudo que tem acontecido. Eu posso terminar sem tempo de vida - estilos de vida nisso, e eu não vejo por que perder tempo com sentimentos feito um idiota, quando pode ser tudo tão simples." - Ele focou suas mãos apertadas, tentando ignorar o nó no estômago e disse. - "Eu quero você. Se houvesse outra pe-"

"Quando houver outra pessoa" - Draco corrigiu, sua voz fraca. - "Quando, muito, muito breve, houver outra pessoa."

"Eu não acho isso." - Harry disse, desafiando. - "Se houvesse, então as coisas ficariam claras. Como estamos, não há mais ninguém, então o que importa?"

A boca de Draco se mantinha formando diferentes formatos, como se ele não soubesse o que sentir com relação a essa conversa. Ele tentava olhar pra Harry, e então falhava.

Certamente, Harry só podia dizer pela limitada visão de fundo que tinha de Draco, visto que continuava concentrado nas próprias mãos.

"Você deveria ver se isso não é inicio de loucura, Potter" - ele disse, e fez um de seus exagerados gestos. - "Digo, o que, você não pode estar querendo que nós sejamos namorados, ou algo assim."

Namorados. Uma palavra muito, muito, constrangedora.

"Não me importaria." - murmurou, e então decidiu mandar tudo pro inferno e olhou Draco nos olhos. - "Digo, sim. Sim. É isso o que eu quero."

Era a primeira vez que Harry fazia uma proposta assim para alguém, e ainda que ele jamais esperava que essa pessoa fosse Draco. E principalmente, ele não esperava que essa pessoa colocasse a testa contra os braços e dissesse: "Essa não pode ser minha vida!"

"Escuta, Draco," - Harry soltou - "Você gostou? Ontem a noite?"

Draco ergueu o rosto, olhando distante pra Harry e então novamente pra baixo.

"Gostei" - disse sem hesitar. - "Gostei, mas - eu não quero estragar tudo só por que você está confuso, e eu sou fraco e excessivamente hormonal. Eu não quero - eu não quero nunca mais te ver só porque nós fizemos algo sentimental quando adolescentes, e sequer conseguir lembrar porque nós fizemos isso em primeiro lugar."

"Eu vou me lembrar." - Harry disse, e quando Draco o olhou, ofereceu-lhe um fraco sorriso. - "É tudo por causa da estrutura óssea. Eu sou fraco por belas estruturas ósseas."

Draco riu com gosto, o que em dias como esses, era realmente um feito.

"Certo" - disse após um minuto - "Vá lá e diga isso para o Weasley."

Harry o olhou e começou a se levantar lentamente. - "Certo."

"Sente!" Não se mova, você pirou?"

Harry se sentou novamente porque Draco parecia realmente em pânico, apesar de normalmente não obedecer a súbitas ordens que apenas encorajariam Draco e sua aparente crença de que era o Poderoso Comandante do Universo.

"Você não tem senso de vergonha?" - demandou Draco.

"Eu não acho que você seja alguém o qual se deva ter vergonha" - disse calmamente.

Draco apontou um dedo em sua cara. - "Você enlouqueceu. Eu sabia! E tudo o que eu disse antes ainda conta." - adicionou - "Sentimentos são uma mentira, e então sua ficha vai cair, e - eu não posso. Digo, eu não quero."

Ele não esperava realmente nada mais, e ele ficaria femininamente quieto o bastante como uma mulher desprezada. Se concentrou na parede atrás de Draco e forçou sua voz a sair normal.

"Tudo bem." - disse - "É sua decisão. Eu estou feliz por nós estarmos conversando de novo, de qualquer forma, e que você está olhando pra mim."

"Claro" - respondeu Draco, que no momento não o estava fazendo. - "E agora que tudo está acertado e o mundo continua um lugar cruel e odiável, e nós dois queremos muito matar alguma coisa, será que dá pra voltarmos com os outros? Temo que Weasley irá pirar sem mim."

Harry se ergueu, e ofereceu uma mão a Draco. Draco aceitou, e parecia levemente menos cansado.

Draco precisava de pessoas, e tudo o que ele tinha por agora era Harry. E não seria certo gostar disso.

"Sua blusa está um estrago." - Harry disse, soltando e tocando a ponta do ombro. - "O que você fez, brigou com ela? Estrangulou-a até que ela implorasse por piedade e deixasse você colocá-la?"

Draco o olhou com piedade. - "Estava me dando coceiras. Eu elimino tudo que seja inimigo ao bem estar de um Malfoy."

"A gravata deveria estar com um nó, também."

"Oooh, sua especialidade com hábitos trouxas me deixa admirado, de verdade."

"Me desculpe se meu conhecimento superior te incomoda. Não posso fazer nada se sou tão bem instruído."

Draco abriu a porta. - "Depois de você, oh meu grande herói." - disse em tom entediado.

Harry se sentia menos como matar coisas.

Quando voltaram, estavam quase sorrindo. Hermione se surpreendeu ao olhá-los dos pés a cabeça, e decidindo que saberia se estivesse havendo alguma coisa. Sem contar que ela esperava que Harry tivesse mais decência com Rony e Sirius apenas a uma fina parede de distância de um ataque cardíaco.

Ainda assim, era irritante ver Harry mais calmo e feliz por que Malfoy era um racista idiota e por que eles gritaram um com o outro. Era frustrante e inexplicável.

"Perdoei-me pelas palavras grosseiras, linda senhorita." - disse Malfoy, e ela tinha certeza que seu olhar fuzilante fora a única coisa que lhe impedira de babar. Ao invés disso, ele apenas deu um sorriso cruel.

"Tudo bem" - ela disse, nada convincente.

"Você socou ele, Harry?" - Sirius perguntou, se inclinando pra frente - "Ou você jogou ele de joelhos primeiro?"

"Eu não fiz nada com ele" - Harry respondeu. Sua voz soava mais relaxada, também, e Hermione ficava grata pela frase informativa.

"Ele te socou?" - Sirius perguntou - "Filho da mãe!"

Malfoy lhe olhou com classe. - "Eu o matei." - disse contente, enquanto se sentavam. - "Então eu transfigurei meu lenço de bolso em Harry Potter, pra escapar de repercussões e enganar vocês todos. Vocês acham que meu talento vai ser bom pra derrotar o mal?"

"Esse tonto está querendo dizer que ninguém bateu em ninguém" - Harry disse tolerante.

Ás vezes Hermione pensava que seria mais fácil ser civilizada com Malfoy se Harry continuasse a sonhar acordado com ele sendo devorado pela Lula gigante do que assustando-a horrivelmente usando esse tom de afeição em sua voz. Ela conseguia aceitar que Harry se sentisse atraído - algumas pessoas gostavam desse tipo, Malfoy era loiro e elegante. Ela mesma nunca havia visto nada demais em Cho Chang, também. E Harry era ingênuo, gostar de alguém significava muito pra ele, e isso tudo contava. Mas quando Malfoy fazia ou dizia algo e Harry respondia com caloroso reconhecimento, era tudo um lembrete da pessoa que ele seria, e era - essa pessoa...

Hermione sentia seu estômago embrulhar, e isso era tudo. Há um tempo atrás, ela e Rony haviam sido suficientes pra ele.

Malfoy, relaxando como um grande e gordo gato folgado, tirou um livro de sua mochila e jogou pra Harry.

"É sobre substitutos vegetais para sacrifícios de sangue." - explicou, controlando a sua vontade de gesticular entusiasmadamente com facilidade - "Quero dizer, acho que falta um pouco de estilo, mas é uma era decadente, e estamos em falta de virgens, então inocentes vegetais é a segunda melhor coisa. Além do mais, é mais técnico, você ficaria impressionado com as similaridades entre plantas e pessoas. Ás vezes eles podem ser bem parecidos."

"É fascinante, Draco. De verdade.", disse Harry, sério.

Malfoy ergueu a sobrancelha e deu um riso de escárnio - que realmente parecia interessante e se eles iriam dividir um quarto, Hermione tiraria vantagem disse e pegaria qualquer rastro de livros que pudesse - e Harry olhou pra fora da janela.

Isso é, Harry olhou pra fora da janela por um tempo, mas fora uma longa noite pra ele. Todos ficaram mais quietos quando a respiração dele ficou mais profunda, e então Sirius e Rony voltaram para sua discussão sobre quem devia dinheiro a quem, Lupin voltou para seu livro, e apenas Hermione estava observando quando Harry se moveu em seu sono, e acabou com sua cabeça descansando no ombro de Malfoy.

Malfoy piscou, rosto surpreso com a expressão mais doce que Hermione já vira nele. Então ele se ajeitou no assento, e estendeu a mão pra tirar os óculos de Harry. Guardou-os em seu próprio bolso.

Nesse ponto, ele viu Hermione lhe observando, lhe deu um olhar, descansou seu rosto no cabelo de Harry e voltou para seu livro, expressão de volta ao velho Malfoy de sempre.

Ela tinha que colocá-lo contra a parede e exigir explicações sobre isso o quão rápido possível.

Quando o trem parou, Malfoy acordou Harry com um 'Buu!' em sua orelha e lhe entregando os óculos enquanto se levantava, murmurando alguma coisa com os olhos meio fechados, e então sorriu. _Tão logo quanto possível_, Hermione lembrou pra si mesma. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela diria que Malfoy estava sendo gentil com Harry. E isso não estava certo.

Depois que saíram, olhando em torno das ruas cinzentas e velhas da menos atraente parte de Salisbury no início da noite, Hermione se deu conta de que estava tentando usar a vida amorosa de Harry pra se distrair do quão longe estavam de casa.

Ela queria Hogwarts. Se não isso, ela queria sua mãe e seu pai.

Ela tinha Rony, segurando sua mão. Conseguiu não chorar.

"Não acho que não estamos mais em Kansas, Totó." - disse Harry.

Malfoy lhe deu um olhar engraçado - "Não estamos onde? Com quem você está falando? Você tá maluco, Harry Potter. Provavelmente todo o tempo embaixo da escada, ambientes são tão importantes para jovens mentes. Professor Lupin! Ele está falando como trouxa comigo! Não é legal, e nem é justo!"

O braço de Harry tocava o de Malfoy. Hermione apertou a mão de Rony, e olhou o rosto cansado de Lupin, as olheiras de Sirius, e então soube que essas pessoas eram as únicas que ainda tinha de seu mundo.

Era patético, mas ela estava morrendo de medo.

Ela estava com medo conforme eles se agrupavam em volta das camas e do café da manhã, e Lupin sorriu com seu charme cansado a recepcionista, entregando-lhe o cartão de crédito, o qual Malfoy perguntou se podia mexer.

"Dinheiro em cartão" - disse - "Posso ter um desses?"

Harry pegou dele com força. Então Malfoy começou a se divertir falando disparates sobre Salisbury.

"Se toca" - Sirius grunhiu - "A Mansão Malfoy também fica em Wiltshire. Eu fui pro casamento. É uma droga de lugar."

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com áreas urbanas trouxas." - Malfoy disse.

Lupin cortou Malfoy dizendo-lhe para não falar a palavra trouxa, mostrou a Rony seu cartão de crédito, e sugeriu que talvez todos gostassem de dormir cedo.

"Sim, eu e Granger gostaríamos de ficar sozinhos." - Malfoy disse, ignorando o olhar homicida de Rony com felicidade. - "Ela mal pode esperar pra sentir a luxúria carnal da minha pele contra a dela." - continuou.

"Você está certo, eu mal posso esperar pra te dar um tapa na cara." - Hermione lhe informou seca. - "Agora entre e se troque primeiro, e Harry, vá para o seu quarto. Você está um caco."

Harry concordou amigável o suficiente, atravessando o corredor de paredes brancas e carpete marrom cheirando a remédio. Os outros pareciam cansados o suficiente para seguir o exemplo e entrarem em seus próprios quartos. Rony parou pra beijá-la.

"Virei mais tarde" - prometeu - "Lidar com Malfoy, você é uma heroína! Eu vou te recompensar! Vou cozinhar janta pra você, ou, .. -" - ficou vermelho - "..fazer favores sexuais ou algo do tipo".

Hermione lhe beijou suavemente. - "Um bom livro é sempre bem-vindo." - murmurou.

"Muito obrigado." - disse Rony, abraçando-a antes de partir.

Ela se manteve no pequeno corredor e respirou fundo. Eventualmente Malfoy saiu e ela deu um grito de horror.

"Coloque uma camiseta, Malfoy!"

"Dormir com uma camiseta?" - Malfoy disse com voz gelada. - "Acho que não. Eu apenas estou vestido porque você é uma garota. Não estou acostumado, e provavelmente sequer conseguirei dormir. Então terei terríveis olheiras, e você não terá ninguém além de si mesma para se culpar por apagar minha radiante beleza".

"Oh, céus, cale a boca!" - Hermione disse irritada, e entrou.

Ela descobrira como Malfoy conseguira. Ele ficara falando com Harry até que o cérebro dele fosse destruído, e Harry se encontrava em suas mãos. Ele roubou pensamentos independentes com baboseiras sem fim.

Ela escolheu um pijama azul com botões até o pescoço, amarrou o cabelo, entrou dentro das cobertas, e só então disse a Malfoy que poderia entrar.

"Granger, adorável visão de amor." - Malfoy cantarolou, parando na porta para que, Hermione supôs, parecesse admirável sem sua camisa.

Ela conhecia vários homens com belos ombros, também.

"Se você vai me encher, Malfoy, pode dormir no corredor." - lhe informou - "Eu poderia usar uma magia pra te espantar daqui"

Ele ergueu os olhos para o teto, então para os buracos no carpete velho, e então para os lençóis brancos na cama.

"Tudo o que possa te fazer mais confortável nesse lugar, eu sinto como minha obrigação de cavalheiro cumprir".

"Bem... ótimo." - disse Hermione, que preferia a forma direta. - "Ótimo, por que eu quero que você faça uma coisa."

"Como quiser", disse Malfoy, com ar de ironia.

"Pode parar de brincar, vá até a sua própria cama e fale comigo."

Malfoy revirou os olhos. - "Você quebrou meu coração." - Declarou, se jogando dramaticamente na cama com uma mão teatralmente sobre a testa. Hermione riu suavemente, visto que era claramente o que Malfoy queria, e ele estava um tanto engraçado.

"Acho que é hora de nós conversarmos".

"Então fale, Granger." - Malfoy disse preguiçosamente.

"Eu quero falar sobre Harry."

Malfoy ficou tenso. - "O que sobre ele?"

Hermione queria pegar os olhos de Malfoy, mas ele descansava quieto debaixo do cobertor, apoiado nos cotovelos e olhando pra frente. Tudo o que Hermione podia ver era a silhueta de uma pose indecifrável.

"Eu me importo com ele, é sobre isso. O que você já deve saber, certamente".

"Certamente" - Malfoy disse distante.

Ele não estava a olhando, e ela achou isso injusto, o que a deixou brava o suficiente pra sentar na cama e explodir.

"Malfoy, eu só quero saber o que está havendo! Você diz que está do nosso lado, bem, eu acho que já está tudo uma droga pra você ficar complicando mais ainda o Harry. Eu quero saber o que você está fazendo com ele. Eu quero saber o que você está planejando."

"Algo maligno" - Malfoy respondeu, seu tom ainda neutro.

"Não duvidaria! Ele tem estado uma pilha desde que vocês dois começaram essa coisa de amizade! Eu preciso saber se você não está tentando machucá-lo! Eu preciso saber se você é realmente amigo dele!"

"Eu sou amigo dele, então!" - Malfoy berrou, virando seu olhar venenoso e se apoiando pra frente. - "Eu sou amigo dele, ou pelo menos eu vou voltar a ser amigo dele, depois que ele tirar essas idéias ridículas da cabeça, e você não pode me imped-"

Nesse momento inoportuno, Rony entrou no quarto. Hermione nunca se sentira tão infeliz por vê-lo.

Ele recebeu seu olhar como um 'bem-vindo', se aproximou e sentou na cama, colocando um braço em torno dela.

"Hey" - disse. - "Eu queria ver como você está aqui com o idiota do Malfoy."

Eles estavam progredindo muito bem até Rony aparecer, mas Hermione fechou os olhos e se apoiou pra frente quando ele beijou sua testa. Ela estava tão cansada, e se sentia tão sozinha. Deveria estar tirando umas férias no momento.

Ele beijou o canto de sua boca, e ela suspirou se acomodando em seus braços.

"Oh meu Deus!" - Malfoy exclamou - "Grifinórios fazendo rituais de acasalamento na frente dos meus olhos! Por que eu?"

"Oh, cale a boca, Malfoy" - disse Rony, e beijou-a de novo.

Houve o som de movimentos de cobertas e lençóis, mas Hermione manteve os olhos fechados, afogada na breve ilusão de conforto e segurança. Então a desagradável voz de Malfoy quebrou o ambiente.

"Eu vou dormir com Harry" - anunciou, e então bateu a porta.

Imbecil!

Harry descansava na cama pensando em Draco.

'_Oh, qual a novidade? _',pensou exasperado, se virando. Ele deveria estar pensando sobre Voldermort, o perigo que todos corriam, ou amanhã. Ele era um herói patético, deixando pensamentos de Draco atrapalharem tudo.

O que Draco pensaria disso, o que Draco diria se soubesse... ou simplesmente, como seria se eu tivesse Draco comigo diante disse tudo? Comigo, como meu.

Esse constante desejo doente. Se isso era amor...

É tão idiota!

Era humilhante que seu subconsciente lhe forçava, toda noite, a conjurar uma imagem e se prender nela, tentando se convencer de que este era Draco, Draco, Draco...

Draco entrou por sua porta.

Harry tinha tanta certeza de que era um sonho e pegou seus óculos, e apenas vendo Draco através de lentes e sentir o suor em seus dedos que ele acreditou.

Draco estava lá, lhe observando. Ele vestia apenas calças de pijama, e mesmo que a mente de Harry procurava por explicação para a sua presença, uma parte dele estava sendo diabólica, e criando imagens.

A linha reta de seus ombros, o desenho de seu torso. A forma como o tecido negro se encontrava com seus quadris. Pés descalços e, claro, o ar de segurança, como se tudo isso fosse completamente normal.

"Não me entenda mal, Harry." - disse - "Mas posso ir pra cama com você?"

A garganta de Harry estava seca demais pra falar, para sua vergonha. Apenas fez um gesto de 'vai em frente'.

Se sentia como se acabado de sair de um banho quente. Cada poro de sua pele lhe mandava mensagens.

Um ar gelado correu seu corpo quando Draco ergueu as cobertas. Houve a pressão da cama sob um novo peso, algo que Harry nunca sentia antes e que era agora um tanto assustador. O calor do corpo de Draco, que parecia radiar através da cama até Harry de uma forma indecente.

E havia também a forma como Draco se deitou ao seu lado, os fios de cabelos esparramados pelo travesseiro. Harry se sentiu subitamente contente.

"Weasley foi pro quarto da Granger" - Draco explicou, se afundando nas cobertas. - "Se era pra se abraçar ou se amassar, eu não quis esperar pra ver. Não preciso desse tipo de trauma."

Harry encontrou uma voz. Não podia ser sua, ela não falharia desse jeito.

"Tudo bem."

O canto do lábio de Draco se ergueu levemente.

"Potter, Potter, se você fica desse jeito só por causa de uma noite de sono, sua cabeça vai explodir se Gina Weasley se entregar por completo".

"Não" - Harry disse rouco.

A pequena careta que Draco fez poderia ser um pequeno indício de arrependimento. Harry teve que se controlar pra não pular em cima dele e beijá-lo.

"Desculpe" - disse Draco, no seu mais não-sincero tom de voz.

Draco gostava de usar esse tom quando dizia coisas que acreditava, mas não queria dizer.

Harry suspirou. Ele entendia Draco agora, pensou. Ele podia interpretar todos esses sinais que o havia frustrado e confundido, e finalmente intrigado-o. Ele sabia que Hermione não acreditava, mas ele teria que ser cego pra não notar que ele era um enorme idiota a maior parte do tempo.

E ele o amava terrivelmente, que o definitivamente o tornava um enorme idiota também.

"Tudo bem".

O sorriso de Draco se tornou provocante.

"Bem, boa noite, Harry. Amanhã será um longo dia, então tente não tomar liberdades sobre minha pessoa enquanto estou dormindo."

"Boa Noite, Draco" - respondeu sem voz.

Draco se virou, as costas pra Harry, e pareceu cair no sono.

Se ele pensara que isso ajudaria a distrair Harry, estava completamente enganado.

Harry observava os contornos de suas costas, as bem definidas linhas dos ombros, e a linha de sua espinha.

_Pare de se obcecar por uma costa, Harry Potter. Isso está ficando triste._

Foi dormir então.

A próxima coisa que viu foi um cristal com relâmpagos e gritos dentro dele, e então um flash de sons e imagens borradas confusas.

Uma risada alta que ele conhecia e odiava.

Vestes negras sobre pedras, sombras e chamas pra todos os lados. A queda de uma mulher, uma mulher gritando um nome. O som de uma cabeça sendo batido contra uma pedra.

Medo correndo pelas suas veias, ou de alguma outra pessoa, um sentido de pânico, urgência, mas mais de incredulidade. Alguém se perguntando como isso poderia ser verdade...

Olhos vermelhos nas trevas. Olhos vermelhos com o sangue de milhares de vidas refletidas neles, e então o brilho da lua em um cabelo loiro.

Quem...?

_"Não pense que não será castigada."_

Uma mulher gritando de dor dessa vez, horrível, insuportável... estar totalmente incapaz de ajudá-la... apenas observando e gritando silenciosamente, gritando por que se alguém não fizesse alguma coisa ela iria...

"Não!"

Harry se sentou, peito pesado e suado sob seu pijama. O mundo estava borrado e por um instante ele pensou que ainda estava - lá - onde quer que fosse lá - com aquela mulher...

Harry piscou.

Ele estava na cama, o cabelo de Draco brilhando no travesseiro ao seu lado. Ele estava... Fora só mais um sonho com Voldemort, um desses...

Harry mordeu seu lábio, jogando a cabeça pra trás até que seus lábios sangrassem e os músculos de seu pescoço protestassem.

Apenas mais um daqueles sonhos onde ele era forçado a saber que alguém estava sofrendo, e tudo o que ele podia fazer era saber disso. Ele nunca podia fazer nada para ajudar, não havia pistas, nada além de acordar desesperado, respiração rasgada e tremendo de medo. Agora que Hogwarts fora fechada, ele não podia sequer guardar isso na Somnasieve. Tudo era sem razão!

Harry tentou se controlar, se deitar na cama com o cheiro de seu próprio terror nas entranhas, e aquele nó de frustração e desespero no peito. Seus olhos estavam tão secos que queimavam.

Quando sua cabeça caiu de volta no travesseiro, a voz de Draco chegou aos seus ouvidos, suave de sono.

"Harry...?"

Harry tentou engolir o nó na garganta.

"Está tudo bem. Foi só - um sonho ruim".

Ele estava gelado e começava a tremer. Aquela mulher gritando... e ele não podia fazer _nada_.

"Mmm" - Draco murmurou, o som de alguém que volta a dormir. Ele sequer esteve acordado mesmo.

E foi quando Harry se deu conta de que estava tremendo contra Draco. Ele deve ter pulado pra perto quando acordara. Precisava se afastar.

Com sonhadora lerdeza, os braços de Draco se envolveram em torno dele.

Harry ficou muito, muito paralisado. As imagens começaram a aparecer em sua cabeça. Pra se lembrar, isso, e isso, e isso...

Um braço no ombro de Harry, fechado contra ele. O outro ao lado de Harry, dedos ao lado de seu quadril. A sensação do peito caloroso de Draco contra o de Harry.

Seu rosto e a ponta de seus cabelos no rosto de Harry, o sussurro de conforto que era sua boca contra o pescoço de Harry.

"Hmm" - murmurou Draco, seus lábios se movendo contra a pele, fazendo Harry estremecer. - "Shhh. Está tudo bem."

Harry nunca havia sido abraçado após um pesadelo, ainda mais por alguém que ele amava. Seu impulso era tentar se aproximar mais, beijar e acariciar e manter, mas ele temia que a tentativa de conforto de um Draco dormindo pudesse mudar. Se Draco acordasse mais um pouquinho...

Harry se manteve parado por um momento, e então cuidadosamente envolveu seus braços em torno de Draco. Draco fez um som, como um animal tentando se ajeitar pra dormir mais confortavelmente. Sua pele era suave, e Harry traçou os dedos por sua espinha.

Pode sentir os lábios de Draco se curvarem em seu pescoço.

"Harry", disse em voz baixa. Harry pode sentir o corpo de Draco relaxar ainda mais contra ele, e a mente de Harry se fragmentava em bem-estar.

Por que ninguém nunca lhe contara que pesadelos podiam ir embora assim, com algo tão simples?

"Eu amo você", Harry sussurrou, e dessa vez não parecia tão assustador.

Draco já estava dormindo. Harry beijou ao lado de seu olho, pressionou seu rosto mais forte contra o de Draco. A dor se dissipava gentilmente, deixando-o suave e sem bases, e apesar de tudo, quase feliz.

----------------------------------------

**N/B01: **Ge Malfoy babando...e babando...e... babando!

**N/B02: **Que fofo!


	20. A Convocação

**Luz Embaixo D'água**

**Autor: **Maya

**Nome Original: **Underwater light

**Tradutor: **Kau Potter

**Betagem: **Tachel

**Disclaimers: **Essa estória é baseada em situações e personagens criados e possuídos por J. K. Rowling e vários meios de publicação e distribuição que incluem, mas não se limitam a, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Rocco Editora e Warner Brothers Inc. Essa narração não foi criada com intuito de lucro ou de infringir quaisquer leis de direitos autorais ou de marca patenteada que possam estar ligados a essas empresas. A letra das músicas são de Carole King.

* * *

Capítulo Vinte

A Convocação

_You can't change the way I am_

(Você não pode me mudar)

_I'll be the last to help you understand_

(Vou ser o ultimo a te ajudar a entender)

_Try and love me if you can_

(Tente e me ame se puder)

_Are you strong enough to be my man?_

(Você é forte o bastante para ser meu homem?)

_When I've shown you I just don't care_

(Quando te mostrei que eu nem me importo)

_When I'm throwing punches at the air_

(Quando estou socando o ar)

_Are you man enough to understand?_

(Você é homem o bastante para entender?)

_Are you man enough to be my man?_

(Você é homem o bastante para ser meu homem?)

Harry não percebeu que ele estava ansioso para acordar com Draco antes mesmo de acordar.

Antes mesmo que ele abrisse seus olhos, tudo o que podia fazer era ficar deitado lá e pensar sobre como teria sido se ele não tivesse acordado sozinho.

A vista de pele tão perto de seus olhos que se tornou um fundo pálido para pequenos fios de cabelo loiros, criando um reflexo prateado contra a nuca de Draco. Calor, paz e uma segurança em estar tão junto, em ser possível medir o tempo com a respiração de outro alguém.

Ele estava começando a ter algumas idéias bem criativas envolvendo o peito de Draco contra o seu, vozes roucas, mãos contra pele quente por ter dormido, quando lhe ocorreu que ter fantasias sensuais com Draco no quarto seria incrivelmente idiota.

Ele abriu seus olhos apressadamente.

Draco saiu do banheiro, escovando os dentes.

Ele parecia jovem e alegre à luz da manhã, cabelos brilhantemente bagunçados, vestindo calças cinza, e uma camisa branca que estava tentando abotoar com uma mão. Ele deu um sorriso brilhante a Harry em volta da escova de dentes.

Harry sentiu a pontada de desapontamento em seu peito diminuir. Essa cena toda era tão cômoda. Algo com que ele poderia se acostumar facilmente.

Então ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Essa não é a minha escova de dente?"

"'Fim'." Draco tirou a escova. "Minha boca estava com um gosto ruim," ele explicou sem se desculpar "Eu sabia que você não se importaria".

Havia um resto de creme dental em seu lábio inferior. Harry pensou que sua boca parecia tudo, menos nojenta.

Se ele desenvolvesse um fetiche por creme dental, ele definitivamente seria esquisito.

"Lupin deixou para cada um de nós um conjunto de uniformes trouxas" Draco continuou gesticulando pra si mesmo. "Aparentemente, estar numa viagem educacional com nossos professores requer que estejamos com nossos uniformes o tempo todo, de acordo com as regras cruéis da medonha escola trouxa da qual supostamente viemos. Eu queria pensar num nome falso para mim, mas Lupin disse que não havia necessidade." Ele pareceu distintamente mal-humorado. "Desmancha-prazeres."

Harry se apoiou nos cotovelos, incapaz de parar de sorrir.

Draco fez caretas para ele.

"Mexa-se, Potter. Eu quero o meu café da manhã."

Harry bocejou e se esticou. "Por que você é tão animado? Pensei que você sempre dormisse até tarde."

"Já é tarde." Draco respondeu ausentemente. "Já são mais de onze horas. Você estava dormindo profundamente."

Ele pegou sua gravata e a examinou duvidosamente. Eventualmente, ele a colocou em volta de seu pescoço. Então ele segurou as duas extremidades e as sacudiu vagamente.

"Er," ele disse finalmente, "uma ajudinha aqui???"

Harry desejou que ele fosse menos patético, e que pudesse parar com esse sorriso constante.

Ele levantou e tomou as duas extremidades da gravata de Draco.

Claro, tudo isso envolvia estar perto de Draco, o que sempre teve um efeito desastroso na habilidade de pensar de Harry. Ele tentou parecer composto enquanto se aproximava e sentiu aquela sensação vazia na garganta, enquanto o fôlego o abandonava.

Draco cheirava... Bom, quase inteiramente a creme dental.

Harry deu o nó da gravata tão eficientemente quanto pôde, e retrocedeu. Ele podia agir melhor com uma pequena distância.

"Obrigado" disse Draco em sua maneira mais nobre. "Agora, vamos, se apresse. Estou faminto."

"Antes eu tenho que me barbear" Harry murmurou, indo em direção ao banheiro enquanto tirava a secreção causada pelo sono de seus olhos.

Draco o seguiu, o que teria sido um pouco difícil se Harry houvesse precisado usar o banheiro. Draco também se apoiou na pia e atrapalhou Harry enquanto ele tentava se barbear.

Harry realmente desejou que se importasse, mas aquele sentimento confortável permaneceu.

"Hey," Draco falou, observando atentamente a face de harry numa maneira crítica. "Você tem uma barba curta. Sortudo."

Se Draco continuasse olhando para ele, Harry iria acabar cortando sua garganta.

"Por quê?"

"Ah, eu gosto da aparência." Draco pareceu pensativo. "É masculino, e tristemente eu não sou capaz de conseguir."

"Desculpa se tenho aparência mais masculina que você." Harry se manteve sério enquanto Draco colocava a sua indignação para fora.

Mais tarde, quando Harry estava colocando suas meias, ele refletiu em quão patético ele era. Não era como se esperança alguma tivesse sido oferecida. Não houve nada além de um pequeno conforto no sono e um sorriso pela manhã. Mas aquela sensação de estar seguro e quente estava tomando conta dele, e a lógica não a estava destruindo.

Se não fosse por... tudo o mais, a furiosa necessidade de fazer algo e proteger as pessoas ao invés de se esconder como uma criança assustada, ele poderia estar feliz.

Se não fosse por tudo o mais...

Hermione estava horrorizada. O que havia acontecido na noite passada?

Estavam todos do lado fora da estalagem, discutindo planos para o dia. Harry e Malfoy estavam um pouco separados do resto do grupo, formando o que aparentava ser um exclusivo subgrupo. Eles estavam falando continuamente, pequenos fragmentos cortando a conversa de Lupin e Sirius. Hermione não conseguia entender as palavras ditas, somente ouvia a divertida, animada fala arrastada de Malfoy e o baixo murmúrio prazeroso da voz de Harry, ainda rouca pelo sono. Malfoy tinha a gravata num nó lateral casual já experiente, e de forma alguma no estilo de Malfoy, e ele estava tão perto de Harry que seu cabelo estava tocando a testa de Harry.

Harry, que estava desalinhado e que não tinha se barbeado corretamente, virava a face para a de Malfoy sempre que Malfoy mudava a postura ou quando qualquer um deles falava. De alguns ângulos, devia parecer que os lentos sorrisos de Harry já tinham se tornado lentos beijos.

E estavam em um lugar público!

Não foi nada melhor quando eles decidiram andar pra cima e pra baixo nas ruas mais próximas no intuito de achar o ponto mágico mais próximo, de onde Lupin poderia mandar uma coruja para Dumbledore, falando sobre a chegada segura deles. Eles andaram lado a lado, Malfoy gesticulando enquanto falava, como se a conversa fosse uma versão reduzida de suas pequenas mímicas, e a mão de Harry tocando o punho de Malfoy sempre que ele deixava as suas mãos caírem.

"Eu acho a eletricidade muito engraçada", ela ouviu Malfoy dizer. "Eles a usam para criar luz e fazer torradas, sabia?"

Ron, em voz alta, proibindo a todos de dizer que Malfoy os lembrava do Sr. Weasley suprimiu o "hum" feliz da resposta de Harry.

"Sei que nenhum de vocês queria fazer isso," Lupin falou enquanto eles andavam, e Malfoy e Harry não mais pareciam felizes. Nem mais ninguém.

"É," Harry respondeu resumidamente.

"Visto que agora estamos nas mãos do destino, talvez possamos todos ter isso como um descanso antes que coisas realmente horríveis aconteçam." A voz de Lupin soava séria. "Uma guerra está por vir, e sei que todos vocês irão lutar, mas vocês são jovens, e é verão. Algumas semanas de descanso serão boas pra vocês. Vocês deveriam ter um feriado, enquanto vocês ainda podem ter algo que vocês querem. Digam o que todos vocês querem fazer."

"Eu quero ir embora," Malfoy vociferou, ele e Harry ainda parecendo ásperos, os ombros tensos apoiados um no outro. Então os olhos de Malfoy baixaram do olhar de Lupin e ele encolheu os ombros. "Se eu não puder ter isso, eu gostaria de visitar uma loja contendo coisas elétricas. Mesmo que eu não tenha um cartão pra poder comprar coisas."

"Meu pai é um bom homem," Ron afirmou veementemente.

Malfoy o estava olhando como se fosse doido quando Harry mencionou "Eu tenho um cartão de crédito. Sirius me deu; ele disse que sua família sempre teve conexões com o governo trouxa."

Sirius parecia astuto sob o olhar acusador de Lupin.

"Nós conhecíamos algumas pessoas… Er, que subornávamos e enfeitiçávamos para cumprir nossas ordens," ele resmungou. "Olha, eu só achei que ele pudesse usar. A parte de Londres na qual está o apartamento dele é em maior parte trouxa, ele poderia usar para mantimentos e coisas assim."

Malfoy parecia especulativo. "Estou certo que será bastante útil."

"O que você quer que eu compre pra você?" Harry perguntou, em tons desconcertantes de quem tinha os números de vestimentas de Malfoy e diante de todas as razões, gostava disso.

"Eu? Não, não, Harry, não seja revoltante, eu não poderia possivelmente ser um homem sustentado, minha mãe teria acessos," Malfoy disse numa maneira distraída, colocando a mão no final do dorso de Harry. Hermione pessoalmente ansiou em tirá-la de lá, mas Harry relaxou sob o toque e deixou Malfoy o guiar em direção a uma loja. "Mas olhar não arranca pedaço," a voz de Malfoy vagueou de volta a eles.

Eles combinaram de comer no Café do outro lado da rodovia. Lupin disse que iria achar um lugar mágico sozinho, e ele também foi quem entrou na loja e falou para Malfoy e Harry onde estava indo. Sirius estava pronto para pedir comida. Ron declarou que aparelhos eletrônicos traziam de volta memórias traumatizantes da infância, e Hermione não queria olhar para eles novamente até que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e como poderia consertar a situação.

Draco manteve o objeto no seu colo mesmo quando estavam no Café. Harry havia previsto isso desde o minuto em que parou ao lado do objeto na loja, como se estivesse ouvindo algum chamado misterioso.

"E como você chama isso?" ele perguntou.

"Uma máquina de café expresso," Harry respondeu temeroso.

"Máquina de café expresso," Draco repetiu pensativamente. "O que ela faz?"

"Estou te avisando com antecedência, Draco, se você tiver ataques de histeria eu vou te abandonar aqui." Harry contou o que a máquina fazia.

"Você nem gosta tanto de café, Harry," Ron afirmou em tons intrigados.

"Eu o proíbo de falar coisas tão terríveis sobre o Harry," Draco ordenou, passando as mãos amavelmente sobre a caixa. Havia um olhar estranho e terrível em seus olhos.

Harry se ajeitou desconfortavelmente em seu assento. "Eu gosto de café, tudo bem?"

"Bom, mas," Ron persistiu, "Se é seu, e é para seu apartamento, por que Malfoy está segurando e tocando daquela forma?"

Harry não podia culpar Ron por parecer perturbado. Draco estava ronronando para a caixa agora.

"Estou guardando para o Harry. Todo são e salvo e cheio de doce, doce potencial cafeinado não-explorado."

Harry ergueu o braço e parou uma das mãos movimentadas de Draco. "Vai estar seguro debaixo do assento," ele prometeu.

A luz da manhã de verão estava penetrando através da janela do Café como manteiga através de um bolo quente assado em grelha, e os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados e encantados. As costas de sua mão descansavam quentes, imóveis sob a palma da mão de Harry.

"Weasley pode chutá-la," ele argumentou. Havia uma saliência em seu lábio inferior, levemente para a esquerda, onde seus risos e sorrisos desdenhosos sempre começavam, que estava suplicando: me beije, me beije, me beije.

Harry sorriu resignado, se esticou e tirou a caixa das mãos de Draco, depositando-a debaixo de seu assento.

Draco pensou em seus pecados e em seu menu ao mesmo tempo. "Weasley, suas suspeitas obscuras sobre mim estão corretas. Eu realmente sei todas as maneiras de se executar feitiços das Artes das Trevas."

"Sério?" perguntou Ron.

"Sim. Eu os lançarei todos eles em você se você deixar os seus pés enormes baterem na preciosa caixa."

"É difícil manter hostilidade para com um homem que estava evidentemente apaixonado por uma máquina de café expresso." Até Sirius disse: "Aposto que sei mais feitiços das Artes das Trevas," num tom que era cordialmente competitivo.

Havia um rádio no Café, e aquilo também atraiu a atenção de Draco. Ele estava bastante satisfeito com o rádio e a máquina de café expresso, e estava quase tão relaxado quanto ele poderia estar com os Slytherins. Seu único traço de preocupação se mostrava quando ele se mantinha próximo de Harry, mas Harry nem se importava.

Eles receberam pratos de bacon e bolinhos e chá,e o estimado café de Draco. Ron estava falando sobre guardar o menu de plástico para seu pai. Sirius se serviu de bastante café, e Harry perguntou-se se era algo genético. Até mesmo Hermione sorriu quando Draco progrediu de bater os dedos na mesa para cantar, numa voz baixa, com uma colher que ele fingia ser um microfone mágico.

"Foram as masmorras que causaram isso." Harry falou confortavelmente, enquanto Draco cantava quietamente sobre quanto tempo se passara desde então e alguém sussurrou. "Cheias de fumaça de poções. Uma atmosfera muito ruim. Afetou o cérebro dele."

Ron deu um sorrisinho de escárnio por trás de seu bacon.

"Pra começar, o cérebro dele na era tão forte assim. O sangue, sabe," Harry continuou enfaticamente.

"Hey," Sirius disse.

"Cala a boca," Draco resmungou, e bateu no ombro de Harry com sua colher.

Ele deixou sua mão pousar lá depois, punho no canto do ombro de Harry, quente e próximo. Com a outra mão ele alcançou a ponta do croissant de Harry, e Harry roubou um pedaço de torrada em retaliação. Draco trocou olhares com ele e sorriu em permissão, então descansou ainda mais nele. Era um bom dia, e eles haviam dormido tarde, e era maravilhosamente fácil e prazeroso se encostar preguiçosamente e murmurar frases banais e leves enquanto comiam.

"Depois nós podemos ver se alugamos um carro," Draco anunciou. "O professor Lupin disse."

Harry sorriu ao visível encanto no tom de Draco. Draco sorriu em resposta, um sorriso secreto deslumbrante que a xícara de café tornou privado entre eles, e Harry percebeu que talvez houvesse outra razão para que Draco se mantivesse próximo.

Um feriado enquanto ainda se pode ter algo que queiram.  
A idéia pareceu cheia de uma promessa real por um momento.

Então Lupin entrou pela porta do Café, sua face cansada e cinzenta. Ele trazia o Profeta Diário em sua mão.

Harry e Draco ainda estavam fazendo uma exibição deles mesmos quando o professor Lupin entrou. Ele se posicionou ao lado de Sirius, discretamente entregando jornal a ele, um movimento que se tornou menos súbito enquanto Sirius se inclinou para a frente para ler e silvou por entre os dentes.  
Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, pois não estava perto o bastante para conseguir ver, e então sentiu Ron ficar quieto ao seu lado.

"O que está-" Harry começou no outro lado da mesa, mas Malfoy foi o mal-educado que esticou a mão para pegar o jornal.

Ron segurou o pulso dele. "Malfoy, não," ele disse, e Hermione gelou com o horror solidário presente em sua voz.

Malfoy de repente parecia aflito e odioso na luz clara, a boca se curvando pelo tom da voz de Ron. Ele sacudiu a mão de Ron para longe de seu braço desdenhosamente, e permaneceu com a mão aberta, imperiosamente, pedindo o jornal.

"Deixe-me falar com você lá fora, Draco," Lupin falou numa voz quieta, olhando-o como se fosse uma criança machucada.

"Eu não quero a sua conversa e nem a sua simpatia. Eu só quero o jornal," Malfoy respondeu rispidamente.

Lupin parecia mais velho a cada momento, entretanto ele afirmou com a cabeça e entregou o jornal a Malfoy. Malfoy sem conseguir esconder o leve tremor em seus dedos magros e ávidos, sua face imóvel exceto pelos olhos estreitados.

"Entendo," ele disse depois de um momento. "Com licença," ele adicionou, e jogou o jornal na mesa enquanto se levantava.

"Draco, espere-" Harry disse, pegando o jornal.

Malfoy não prestou atenção nele, e em um instante eles o viram atravessar a rua pela janela do Café. Carros frearam bruscamente enquanto ele andava rapidamente em direção à pousada.

"O que fala no jornal, Harry?"

"Eu vou atrás dele," Harry disse curtamente.

Nenhum deles retrucou. Hermione havia aprendido no primeiro ano que quando Harry falava daquela forma, a melhor coisa a se fazer era colocar-se fora do caminho. Ela olhou a forma determinada de sua boca enquanto ele saia, e pensou que talvez, se Malfoy precisasse de conforto, eles deveriam mandar mais alguém.

Primeiro ela pegou o jornal.

_"Marca Negra sobre a Mansão Malfoy: Ninguém deixado dentro. _

_A descoberta, cedo desta manhã, do desaparecimento de Narcissa Malfoy e dos estudantes que se refugiaram em sua casa tem causado comum espanto. 'Devemos lembrar,' disse um membro influente do ministério, 'que o Sr. Malfoy era conhecida por ser supostamente próximo a Você-Sabe-Quem, e a maioria dos estudantes pertencem a famílias trazidas à questão. É possível que eles fugiram para se juntar a ele, para aumentar o seu exército antes de um movimento decisivo conta nós.' _

"'Nós negamos completamente estas alegações,' disse a Sra.Parkinson, mãe de uma das garotas desaparecidas. Quando perguntada por que Pansy Parkinson não retornou para casa depois que Hogwarts foi fechada, ela recusou fazer mais comentários.  
_"__ Se isso é uma defecção em massa para Você-Sabe-Quem, ou um seqüestro na maior escala já visto em uma residência privada, este jornal é incapaz de dizer. Entretanto, existem razões para acreditar que alguns dos estudantes desaparecidos pelo menos foram levados contra a sua vontade. Aurores no local relataram sinais de luta, e há graves suspeitas de que as Maldições Imperdoáveis podem ter sido usadas. Leitores desse jornal são recomendados a ficar em casa, e reforçar suas defesas!"_

"Oh, Deus," Hermione disse. "Oh, Deus! Pobre Malfoy, temos que ir atrás dele."

Sirius estava falando algo em uma voz baixa, pasmada sobre corridas de vassoura com a sua prima quando eles eram crianças. Hermione achou que ele estava ficando louco, antes de perceber que a Sra. Malfoy era sua prima.

Ela colocou sua mão no braço dele.

"Sinto muito, senhor," ela disse. "Sinto muito mesmo. Devíamos ir à procura de Malfoy."

"Eu levo a máquina de café," Ron falou ansiosamente. "Malfoy irá querê-la bem cuidada. Eu posso cuidar dela, meu pai me ensinou tudo sobre equeltricidade."

"Você acha," Lupin disse, ainda em pé, e parecendo tão velho quanto Dumbledore, "que Draco vai gostar de um enorme grupo de simpatizantes? E ainda, particularmente os que, no passado, não exibiam nenhum gosto por ele? Eu não o conheço tão bem quanto eu gostaria, mas eu sei que o garoto é orgulhoso. Ele veria isso como caridade, e ele se faria extremamente desagradável."

"Professor Lupin," Hermione disse desesperadamente, "você não entende. Harry é inútil nesse tipo de coisa, ele é doido… Não, não foi o que eu quis dizer… Ele foi criado num armário, ele não tem certeza do que fazer com pessoas! Malfoy vai precisar de alguém que saiba o que fazer"

Ela já havia visto Harry tentando consolar pessoas – Ela foi a pessoa que Harry estava tentando consolar. Ela não achava que Malfoy precisava de alguém se atrapalhando com palavras no momento.

Ela estava pronta para ir, mas o olhar fixo de Lupin a segurou no lugar.

"Draco também não é emocionalmente maduro," ele disse gentilmente. "Duvido que ele saiba o que fazer com uma resposta normal, mas acho que eles podem se entender. Mais que isso, Draco sempre esteve inteiramente no controle de suas emoções."

Surpresa em ouvir o odioso Malfoy descrito daquela forma deve ter sido estampada por todo o rosto de Hermione, porque Lupin acenou com a cabeça para ela.

"Ele ouvia o pai dele e o professor Snape, e acho que ele pode ouvir Harry."

Hermione ainda queria ir, para consertar as coisas, para fazer algo ao invés de ficar sentada lá, pensando que fechar Hogwarts não fez cessar as desaparições nem por um dia. Ela sentia frio na quente luz do sol que entrava pela janela, e só ouvia as vozes de Ron e Sirius distantemente, brigando para ver quem cuidaria melhor da máquina de café expresso.

Lupin esticou o braço e tocou a mão dela.

"Tenha um pouco de fé nele, Hermione," ele disse. "Podemos ver se eles estão tentando se matar em breve."

Harry alcançou Draco na porta da pousada, o segurando pelo cotovelo e o virando. Draco o olhou como se não pudesse imaginar uma vista mais repugnante que Harry.

"Veio correndo atrás de mim novamente?" falou rispidamente. "Devia ter imaginado."

Harry permaneceu calado e se manteve segurando o braço de Draco, o puxando através da porta e então para a pequena sombria sala de estar, onde os residentes poderiam ir enquanto os quartos deles eram arrumados. Até esse momento, ele resistiu à ânsia de responder, também rispidamente, e deliberadamente desviou os olhos da expressão de Draco, que não emanava tanta simpatia como mostrava afronta imediata.  
"Draco, eu sinto muito," ele disse, e repentinamente ele se sentiu aflito com pânico. Não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer que iria tornar a situação melhor, e ele devia fazer algo – para Draco, ele devia ser um apoio.

"Harry, vá para o Inferno! Acabou tudo. Você tem idéia de como é?"

"Bom-" Harry disse.

"Você não tem idéia!" Draco rosnou. "De como é ser um fracasso! Eu tentei e tentei, eu trabalhei tanto, você salvou o dia de novo e de novo, você sempre venceu, e eu não pude nem mantê-los a salvo!"

"Você não é um fracasso," Harry falou em uma voz exaltada.

Draco torceu a boca. "Você chama isso de sucesso, eu imagino. Minha mãe- Minha mãe… você," ele perguntou abruptamente. "Você teve pesadelos ontem à noite. Ela estava neles?"

Harry parou e inspirou. Ele estava tentando não pensar naquilo, no giro de cabelos loiros e o grito que cortou a noite. Desde que ele viu o jornal, ele tentava não pensar em um dia em Hogsmeade, e Narcissa Malfoy no píer. Ele quase- Ele não a entendeu, mas ele achava que gostava dela.

A face de Draco tinha a mesma expressão feia de quando ele havia pegado o jornal.

"Não seja gentil comigo," ele disse.

"Sim,", Harry respondeu rispidamente. "Sim, ela estava lá. Eu não sabia que era ela na hora, mas eu acho que era. Havia gritos, e acho- acho que ela estava sendo torturada. Era isso o que você queria ouvir?"

Draco permaneceu em pé, no centro da escura sala, no meio daquele mundo trouxa, onde Harry nunca o imaginou. Sua pele e seu cabelo pareciam opacos debaixo daquelas luzes fluorescentes, e seus olhos estavam se estreitando cada vez mais, parecendo fendas cruéis.

"Não se preocupe com o que eu quero," ele disse. "Pelo menos eu tinha pais."

"Draco, pelo amor de Deus-"

"Minha mãe vai ficar bem, você deve ter lido o jornal. Ela é conhecida por ser ligada ao Lorde das Trevas. Ela não é como os seus santificados heróis, animaizinhos de estimação de Dumbledore, aqueles que choramingaram para conseguir entrar naquele grupo e-"

"Pára de falar da minha mãe e do meu pai!"

"-morreram sem nunca ter tido um raciocínio deles mesmos porque eram patéticos e estúpidos!"

Harry o socou.

Draco cambaleou para trás, sangue brilhando no canto de sua boca, e enquanto Harry estava tentando organizar suas idéias, no meio de sua raiva, com o pensamento 'o que foi que eu fiz?', ele sorriu.  
"Oh," ele disse. "Estou tão grato por que você fez isso."

Ele ainda estava inclinado pelo choque da pancada, e ele simplesmente se jogou em Harry, acertando um feroz cotovelo em seu estômago enquanto eles tombavam no chão. Harry se sentiu enjoado e abalado, e enquanto ele fazia isto, Draco o acertou na face.

Ele registrou um momento para ser grato por ter perdido os seus óculos quando Draco o agarrava, e então socou Draco no estômago e tentou se separar dele.

"Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer," Draco rosnou, sua voz cerrada, com sangue. "Eu sabia, eu sabia que isto ia acontecer, eu sabia que eu iria falhar, eu sabia que seriam todos levados, e agora eu estou só com você, tudo o que eu tenho é você, e você vai morrer!"

"Eu não vou morrer," Harry resmungou, segurando a camisa de Draco, e empurrando o seu punho com força nas costelas de Draco, tentando o forçar para cima.

Draco ficou em seu tórax, de uma forma que eram somente cotovelos imperfeitos e mãos apertadas.

"Sim, você vai morrer," ele ofegou furiosamente "Sim, você vai, seu idiota estúpido, claro que você vai. Você tem que deixar de acreditar em tudo aquilo, em histórias, em mentiras. O lado com mais armas, e com maior número vai vencer, e não existem heróis. Ninguém nunca foi capaz de enfrentá-lo, nós vamos perder, e você é maluco, e você vai morrer!"

"Não estou com medo."  
"Eu estou!" Draco gritou, "Eu devia- Eu sabia sim que isto iria acontecer. Eles estão todos perdidos, seu imbecil estúpido e cego, e você vai morrer!"

Ele golpeou com força o osso esterno de Harry, deixando Harry tonto por falta de ar, e Harry oscilou perigosamente, e ouviu, mais do que sentiu, o seu punho conectado ao nariz de Draco. Draco balançou brevemente, e Harry aproveitou o momento para se erguer em uma posição na qual ele podia se levantar, segurando a parte da frente da camisa de Draco para poder sustentá-lo em seu lugar.

O olhar fixo de Draco vacilou, incertamente quebrando a dor que sempre fazia a sua face parecer detestável.  
Harry de repente percebeu porque ninguém se aproximou dele enquanto ele estava deprimido. Era ruim, áspero, muito parecido com a fúria e não era como o moderado suspiro do choro de Hermione. Draco tinha acabado de perder a sua mãe, e eles estavam se socando, qual era o problema com ele? Ele não sabia o que dizer.

Contudo, ele sempre ficava paralisado quando alguém chorava, e ele não se sentia nada paralisado no momento. O sangue estava pulsando em suas veias, ele estava encarando a face de Draco, e o coração de Draco estava martelando insistentemente sob seu punho fechado. Draco havia se aproximado dele, contudo. Draco havia entendido.  
"Draco," ele disse suavemente. "Eu não vou morrer."  
Ele puxou Draco com força, e o beijou. Draco fez um pequeno som desesperado, e tomou a face de Harry em suas mãos, inclinando a sua cabeça para cima ao encontro da sua e o beijou avidamente em resposta.

Harry pôde sentir o gosto de sangue no canto da boca de Draco, o corte abrindo novamente enquanto Draco abria a sua boca, e ele estava vagamente preocupado no final de sua consciência. Entretanto, não preocupado o bastante para parar, não preocupado o bastante nem para pausar quando ele estava mordendo e lambendo os lábios de Draco, e Draco o estava beijando avidamente em retorno. Eles só conseguiram recuperar o suficiente da presença de suas consciências para tomar cuidado com o nariz de Draco, e só se apartaram porque estavam ofegando a procura de ar antes do próximo beijo, e Harry pensou que os seus pulmões podiam explodir. Harry não se mexia, e não o soltava nem quando arquejava procurando por ar, e Draco somente se movia contra o zigoma inchado de Harry. Ele lambeu o osso, respirou asperamente contra a pele de Harry, e a lambida se tornou quente, parecia uma lenta provocação. Harry queria mais, e teve que puxar a boca de Draco ao encontro da dele imediatamente.

Quando eles tiveram que pausar em busca de ar novamente, uma das mãos de Harry estava dentro da gola da camisa de Draco. O peito de Draco estava subindo e descendo, a sua pele estava quente, e sua respiração estava num ritmo continuo contra a bochecha de Harry. Ambos estavam vivos, estavam todos a salvo por hora, mesmo que o toque da boca recentemente beijada de Draco o mantinha preso num momento continuo de turbulento nervosismo.  
"Está tudo bem," Harry mentiu em uma voz baixa. "Está tudo bem, esta..."  
Ele mal se moveu e pôde beijar o trêmulo e macio canto da boca de Draco. Ele moveu seu rosto contra uma das mãos, abaixou um pouco a cabeça e mordeu gentilmente o pulso de Draco. O gemido de Draco foi um longo som desamparado.

Harry perdeu a cabeça completamente e segurou o cabelo de Draco com uma mão, puxando sua cabeça para outro beijo e lutando para chegar mais perto, para ter mais dele. Draco passou seu braço em volta do pescoço de Harry e puxou ele mais para perto, os dentes escorregando pelo lábio inferior de Harry, e as costas de Draco estavam encostadas no sofá sujo, e Harry estava com sua mão nos botões da camisa de Draco, a camisa quase aberta, a boca de Draco sob a dele e a pele de Draco sob as mãos dele e...  
Lupin abriu a porta, permaneceu paralisado por um instante e então disse: "Sinto muito, eu não sabia-" e saiu apressado.

Eles ouviram a voz dele do lado de fora, garantindo a Sirius que ele não achava que os garotos precisavam de ajuda alguma. Harry soltou a camisa de Draco.

Draco encostou a sua testa na de Harry e sussurrou: "Estou tão envergonhado."

"Muito obrigado," Harry disse, e se sentiu ficar, de alguma forma, mais vermelho.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer," Draco respondeu, e Harry ficou aliviado por ouvi-lo conseguir falar de modo arrastado. "É que... Pegos por um professor… é vergonhoso. Espera-se que Slytherins sejam mais furtivos que isso."

Harry resfolegou uma cautelosa gargalhada contra a bochecha de Draco, e quando Draco retirou o seu braço do pescoço de Harry, ele o fez lentamente, e só se afastou a distância necessária para poder olhar bem para a face de Harry.  
Harry o olhou de volta. O nariz de Draco estava inchando e seu lábio estava sangrando, e Harry sentiu uma pontada de culpa antes de perceber que um de seus próprios olhos estava se fechando.

"Quantos feitiços medicinais você conhece?" ele perguntou.

"Muitos," Draco disse vivamente. "Eu passei toda a minha infância correndo pelo interior na minha vassoura, sabe? Depois de um incidente com um helicóptero, um incidente no qual eu fui heróico, rápido e destemido, apesar do fato da coisa estar quase claramente tentando me matar... Minha... Mãe me fez aprender todo o tipo de feitiços o caso de eu acabar várias milhas longe de casa com uma perna quebrada."  
Ele se inclinou em direção a Harry, ao mesmo tempo que tirava a sua varinha do bolso traseiro. Harry ignorou o impulso de virar a cara contra o pescoço de Draco e tirou a sua varinha.

O inchaço da sua bochecha foi removido, ele pousou a varinha gentilmente na boca inchada de Draco e murmurou um feitiço. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Nem ouse falar nada imundo, Draco Malfoy," Harry ordenou. "Se Lupin estiver ouvindo na porta, eu vou morrer de vergonha."

"Eu faria algo assim?"

"É melhor que você não faça, senão não conserto o seu nariz."

Draco fez bico com os seus lábios curados, e pareceu pensativo. "Talvez devesse deixar isso para um expert."

"Para parecer que eu vim aqui te bater? Obrigado," Harry disse secamente.

"Bom… Só tenha cuidado para dizer corretamente. Eu gosto do meu nariz."

"Não vejo o porquê," Harry disse, com um grande sorriso. "Não é a sua melhor feição." Ele sorriu ainda mais enquanto Draco colocava a sua indignação para fora. "Já ouvi pessoas o chamarem de pontudo," ele continuou afetuosamente. "Muito pontudo. Como o de um rato, pode-se dizer."

"Eu te odeio, Harry Potter," Draco disse com convicção. "Eu sempre te odiei, e te odeio mais a cada dia que passa."  
Uma vez que seu nariz estava consertado, ele segurou a mão que Harry segurava a varinha, os dedos se fechando apertadamente ao redor do pulso.

"Eu não quero vê-los," ele disse firmemente. "Eu não quero ver nenhum deles."

Harry queria detê-lo, mas não sabia se poderia. "Você não precisa. Fique aqui."

"Eu não quero que eles saibam que eu não quero vê-los!" Draco falou rispidamente, como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. "Eu não estou com medo. Eu vou."

"Eu ficarei com você," Harry disse, e Draco baixou os olhos e assentiu, ficando em pé e o soltando à medida que levantava. Ele foi até a porta.  
"Além disso, eu não quero o professor Lupin pensando coisas chocantes sobre mim," ele disse por cima do ombro. "Ele poderia falar, então a minha reputação estaria comprometida."

O pânico começou, e Draco se virou ao silêncio de Harry.

"Hum," disse Harry finalmente. "Eu não sei... Eu não quero… Eu não, hum, tirei proveito de você ou algo assim, tirei?"

As luzes fluorescentes ainda resplandeciam, o sofá e os tapetes ainda gastos e cinzas, e Draco ainda muito branco. Harry pensou que nunca iria esquecer a forma que Draco o olhou, por aquele breve e tenro momento.

"Não, você não tirou." Ele pausou, uma mão na maçaneta da porta, e a outra atrás dele, tocando a manga de Harry. Ele sorriu. "Que pena," ele adicionou levemente.  
Eles saíram, e Harry viu as faces do outro, dispostas acima da linha tensa do ombro de Draco e cheias de pena.

Draco resolveu enfrentar o destino. "Como este incidente afetará as pessoas mais para frente? Não pode ser bom para a moral. "

Eles planejaram estratégias, e nada além de estratégias por horas. Lembrava Hermione daquelas noites no quarto de Malfoy, um grupo de estudantes tentando planejar tudo.

Ela havia quase gostado dele na ocasião.

Ele estava bem diferente agora. Ele permanecia falando numa voz firme, prática, muito comum, e nada parecida com a usual gabolice de Malfoy, como poderia ter sido. Hermione ficava hesitante quando podia contestar, mas Harry o apoiava. Ele expunha as suas opiniões, como ele sempre fazia, voz reservada e certa de uma só vez, e depois que ele falava, Malfoy parecia ganhar disposição, e então continuava.

Contudo, Malfoy nunca o olhava. Eles nunca nem se tocavam, não gentilmente, então Hermione podia estar pensando errado.

Eles esticaram o braço ao mesmo tempo, e bateram os pulsos com força. Eles continuaram batendo os cotovelos e estremecendo: obviamente era real, obviamente machucava.

Uma vez, Harry disse: Eu posso ajudar... A por esses pais do nosso lado. Esses são os filhos deles, eles foram levados. Isso poderia fazer qualquer um rever a quem está sendo leal.  
"Mesmo Slytherins," Malfoy murmurou. "E você não acha que nenhum deles foi por vontade própria?"  
Harry encontrou os olhos de Malfoy firmemente. "Não," ele disse."Não, eu acho que nenhum deles faria isso."

Malfoy sorriu um sorriso fraco, e se encostou de novo em Harry, de forma que eles bateram os ombros com força.

Era uma idéia idiota. Malfoy pelo menos havia sido próximo a alguém antes, pelo menos por um tempo. Não podiam ambos ser tensos, estranhos e deseperados daquela forma. Era estúpido pensar que a única forma que encontravam de ficar perto um do outro era se machucando.

Em vários pontos do dia, Sirius e Lupin iam comer sanduíches. As caixas de suco e canudos de plástico confundiam Ron seriamente, e quando Hermione olhou, ela viu que Harry havia tirado as caixas das mãos de Malfoy antes que ele sequer tentasse.

"Eu teria descoberto eventualmente," Malfoy afirmou soberbamente.

O canto da boca de Harry se contraiu rapidamente. "Com certeza. Você é tão hábil quando se trata de cultura Trouxa."

"Sou brandamente instruído, sim."

"Especialmente quando e trata de gravatas," Harry observou. Somente Hermione viu a fúria protetora do olhar que ele lançou a Malfoy, enquanto Malfoy baixou a cabeça e resmungou obscuramente sobre a roupa de Harry.

A mãe de Malfoy poderia estar morta, e os dois estavam se provocando e se machucando. Isso não podia significar… Nem mesmo esses dois garotos eram idiotas deste jeito.

Eles ficaram sentados durante o dia todo, discutindo táticas e tentando predizer o futuro. Hermione queria falar algo, ou queria que Malfoy fosse diferente, para que ela pudesse produzir um toque confortável. Ela queria algo normal,mas parecia que Malfoy queria as coisas do jeito que estavam.

Quando Harry disse que estava cansado, Malfoy disse que também estava. Eles se levantaram e Hermione viu os dois trocarem um sorriso cansado, como se Malfoy tivesse obtido êxito em algo. Como se os dois se entendessem.

Hermione não entendia. Ela estava prestes a perguntar onde Malfoy pretendia dormir, quando Lupin a olhou e deu uma sacudidela de cabeça.

Harry e Malfoy entraram juntos no quarto de Harry.

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, e achou Draco ao seu lado.

Na noite passada, no escuro, Draco foi capaz de esticar o braço, colocar um braço tenaz em volta dele e dizer, "Sem palavras, Harry," ameaçadoramente na sua nuca, mas aquilo havia sido na noite passada, e os dois estavam tão cansados de fingir que estavam bem que dormiram quase imediatamente.

Era uma manhã brilhante agora, e Draco estava curvado do outro lado da cama, claramente não acostumado a dormir próximo a alguém. Harry não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

Ele não sabia o que fazer com alguém na sua cama. Ele não sabia nenhuma das coisas confortantes e próprias a se dizer a alguém que acabou de perder um parente, e as linhas preocupadas entre as sobrancelhas de Draco enquanto ele dormia não o faziam parecer gentil. Ele queria matar Voldemort, e então voltar e contar a Draco. Isso podia ajudá-lo a sentir-se melhor.  
Ele era inútil nesse tipo de coisa, era sem sentido ficar deitado lá e sentir raiva, e ver Draco dormir com aquela expressão miserável estampada em sua face.  
Harry esticou o braço e tocou a sua face, sonolenta, confusa e ansiosa como estava. Era um impulso estúpido, e ele era tão desajeitado que acordou Draco instantaneamente.  
Eles não haviam fechado as cortinas na noite passada. O quarto estava cheio com uma firme luz solar, sombras fortes em cada canto, fazendo que cada ruga branca dos lençóis reluzissem. Draco nem levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, só olhou para cima com olhos grandes e cinzas.

Ele disse friamente, "Qual é o seu problema de nunca tentar conseguir o que quer?"  
Harry não sabia o que fazer com aquela pergunta. Então ele respondeu suavemente, "Cala a boca, Draco. Eu tento."

Ele se sentia constrangido, numa cama, na brilhante luz do dia, com um Draco traumatizado ou algo assim, mas ele não iria desistir. Ele não iria retirar nada do que disse.

Ele sentiu que deveria ser cuidadoso.

Ele encarou Draco novamente, e passou a sua mão pela linha da mandíbula, da maçã do rosto, e da testa de Draco. As linhas de preocupação acalmaram e desapareceram sob o toque da sua mão, e aquilo parecia encorajador, fazendo com que ele não parasse. Ele alisou o lado do rosto de Draco, e não era macio e nem nada parecido, era somente pele, mas era a pele de Draco, e Draco estava permitindo aquilo, seu olhar indecifrável firmemente fixando Harry. Ele tirou o cabelo dos olhos de Draco, e aquilo foi doce, macio.

Draco esticou a mão silenciosamente, encostando-a na nuca de Harry, e traçou um caminho abaixo daquele ponto. A respiração de Harry saiu rápida e hesitante enquanto suas bocas se tocaram, uma vez, brevemente, e depois, mais seguras.

A luz não estava tão ruim, na verdade. Ver tudo parecia uma boa idéia enquanto Draco suspirava e quase fechava os olhos. Seus cílios estavam uma neblina prateada quando ele estava tão próximo, e ele abriu sua boca sob a de Harry, e se encostou mais. Harry hesitou por mais um momento incerto, e em algum lugar daquele longo beijo, ele acabou com Draco pressionado contra ele.  
A luz se espalhava como água nas rasas curvas da clavícula de Draco, enquanto Harry roçava a sua face contra o pescoço dele. Ele abriu sua boca, provou uma macia e salgada pele, e sentiu a reação dos músculos de Draco enquanto ele se movia em baixo dele.

A mão de Draco em seu braço o fez se afastar um pouco, então beijou a boca de Draco, outro longo e lento beijo. Era quente e quase sonhador, mas Harry ainda estava tremendo, e ele podia sentir o nó no peito de Draco à medida que respirava. Coração e imaginação estavam competindo, ambos viajando por sobre eles, e ele não podia deter-se de tocá-lo.

Ele o tocava muito, muito suavemente, ainda testando para ver se era permitido, e não acreditando que ele pudesse ser. Ele percorreu com a parte de trás de seus dedos a curva da garganta de Draco, e seu quente e trêmulo peito. Ele pressionou os nós de seus dedos contra as costelas de Draco.  
As mãos de Draco acariciaram os músculos das costas de Harry, lentamente, hesitando da mesma forma que Harry estava, mas nunca parando. O beijo foi uma contribuição, se alongando quente como o corpo de Draco, acompanhado de um tremor promissor no ar.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, Draco o estava olhando tão perto que seus cílios se entrelaçavam. Seus lábios se roçando e pressionando um contra o outro, e enquanto se olhavam, Draco alisava as costelas de Harry também, um suave toque, que causava repetidos tremores em sua pele. Draco desceu sua mão, deixando seus dedos descansarem na concavidade da bacia de Harry.

Ele se manteve olhando para Harry. Era como uma questão.

Harry fechou sua boca sobre a de Draco novamente, sentiu o corpo de Draco se acalmar sob seu corpo, sentiu os seus lábios e a ponta de seus dentes roçando contra a língua de Harry. Os dedos de Draco escorregaram alguns centímetros abaixo do cós da calça de Harry, e a respiração de Harry se tornou desesperadamente rouca, baixa.

Alguém bateu na porta.

"Harry? Draco? Vocês estão acordados?" perguntou Lupin.

Draco removeu sua mão apressadamente e Harry saiu de cima dele, sentindo todo o sangue voltar à face. Ele ouviu Draco dando um suspiro bem diferente e exasperado atrás dele.

"Isso está perdendo a graça," Draco disse rabugento. "Er... Entre, professor Lupin!"

Harry rastejou e se sentou encostado na cabeceira da cama, com esperança de que Lupin assimilasse a aparência levemente pasmada a sono. Ele fez o máximo para parecer casual e recém acordado, e enquanto rastejava de volta, sua mão roçou a de Draco, e Draco o mirou, quente como o toque acidental.

Lupin entrou com um papel apertado em seu punho. Todas as emoções sumiram do peito de Harry, menos medo, e o deixou gelado, esperando ouvir o pior.

E ele ouviu.

"É uma coruja de emergência vinda de Dumbledore," Lupin disse desanimado. "O plano falhou completamente, ele está nos chamando para retornar a Hogwarts... E pelo o que ele sabe, somos o único grupo que restou."

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais um capítulo de Luz embaixo d'água postado!

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais**:

_-thalita.,_ srta. Kinomoto, _Dark Wolf 03_, xxxLunaxxx, _Samantha_, Malfoy de Lioncourt, _Erika_, Pan Grey, _Dark Annek_, Hermione Seixas, _Cati Okayasu_, Mel Arwen, _mila nessa_, Sy.P, _Carolzita Malfoy,_ Karla Malfoy, _A. Potter Malfoy_, Sarih, _RAYLATAN TIDAL TEMPEST_, Felton Blackthorn, _Momo-00_, Patrick, _Scheila Potter Malfoy_. millene haeer, _MS Tiago_, Sim-chan, _Tonks Black_, gabriela e _Rebeca_

Próximo capítulo em breve.


	21. O Espião de Hogwarts

**Autora:** Maya

**Nome original:** Underwater Light

**Tradutora 1:** Nicolle Snape

**Tradutora 2:** Tachel Black

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – O Espião em Hogwarts **

_Sempre é mais escuro na luz _

_Segure-se com tanta força até que seus punhos fiquem brancos _

_E sua alma pode se abrir completamente_

A jornada de volta do trem foi quase exatamente como à feita até o Surrey. Todos estavam tensos e miseráveis, talvez até mais. Ron continuou tentando colocar seu braço em torno de Hermione, mas ela estava se contorcia e se contraia e ele recuava todas às vezes. Lupin e Sirius pareciam sem cor.

Eles foram os únicos que restaram. Dumbledore os tinha mandado para longe para conseguir afastá-los pouco a pouco, e todos sabiam que ele não queria que isso acontecesse, mas aconteceu, e Harry tinha conhecimento de que eles não deveriam fazer isso! Ele tinha prometido a Natalie que ele iria matar Voldemort e que não havia razão para ficar com medo.

Ele iria matar _alguém_. Ele estava mais do que cansado de estar zangado e não poder fazer nada quanto a isso. Assim que eles voltassem, eles todos poderiam sentar e formular um plano. Eles poderiam conversar sobre o que os Aurores estavam fazendo, todos poderiam se juntar aos Aurores. Finalmente, ele poderia fazer alguma coisa.

Eles poderiam pegar todos de volta. Eles iriam.

Draco estava tamborilando seus dedos na janela. Harry pensou que ele estaria mais animado se estivesse irritando alguém, mas ninguém tinha notado. Ele o olhou de relance e Draco assentiu.

"Eu estou indo esticar as minhas pernas," Draco anunciou. "Porque eu necessito esticar as minhas pernas."

"Sim, eu também," Harry disse.

Ele levantou-se e seguiu Draco pelo corredor. Lá Draco também começou bater os dedos de encontro à janela.

"Pare com isso," Harry disse, sobretudo para fazê-lo feliz.

"Não me bajule, Potter," Draco devolveu. Ao mesmo tempo, ele deu um meio sorriso, parou de bater na janela e apoiou-se contra a parede. "Então," ele disse. "Dumbledore enviou corujas e não obteve nenhuma resposta, e ele acredita que todos foram levados. Menos o espião, claro. Obviamente, eles atacaram todos que estavam com eles e foram escondidos, e nós nunca saberemos quem era. A menos que...".

"Draco, _pare_," Harry disse violentamente.

Deve ter sido dessa maneira. Alguém em um dos grupos os tinha levado embora. Gina deve ter visto o rosto de seu traidor e deve ter sido horrível, ver um amigo que você confiou transformar-se em espião no meio da noite...

"A menos que fosse um de nós," Draco continuou com um toque de remorso. "Você não acha um pouco estranho que nós sejamos os últimos? Ninguém no grupo do Lorde das Trevas disse: espere um segundo, quem pegou aquele garoto da cicatriz - nome está na ponta de minha língua -".

"Draco, cale a boca. Nenhum de nós fez isso. Lupin não fez isso, Sirius não fez, Ron e Hermione certamente também não fizeram e você-" Depois de todo esse tempo, depois de tudo que ele havia dito, ainda havia uma tensão sobre os ombros de Draco. Harry segurou-lhe os ombros, com força, e o sacudiu.

"Draco," ele disse. "Você também não fez isso."

"Quem está falando sobre mim?" Draco perguntou. "Claramente, é você. É sempre aquele que se menos suspeita."

"Draco, cala a boca." Ele fez uma pressão no outro ombro e o sacudiu. Draco e ele trocaram sorrisos exaustos.

"Você vem planejando isso desde o primeiro ano, é óbvio," Draco continuou. "Por trás desses óculos redondos trabalha a mente de um gênio maligno." Ele tirou-lhe os óculos e o repentino movimento fez Harry corar ao se ver sob exagerada observância. "Sim, vejo isso claramente agora," ele concluiu.

Harry inclinou-se sobre ele e então o rosto de Draco estava muito mais próximo do que ele havia planejado. Draco piscou uma vez, lentamente, e quando Harry deixou uma mão cair incerta dos ombros Draco, Draco a pegou. Eles estavam de pé, Draco se inclinado de encontro ao vidro e Harry inclinando-se de encontro a Draco, e Harry percebeu que eles estavam respirando ao mesmo tempo quando os dois foram deram um suspiro falhado.

"Definitivamente maligno" Draco murmurou.

Harry não estava certo de quanto peso uniu a seu argumento quando ele tinha Draco pressionado de encontro ao vidro, mas pensou que ele deveria tentar.

"Olhe, eu não quero... - num momento como esse, eu sei que está confuso-".

Harry estava confuso, furioso e impaciente e perdido porque Draco estava tão perto. A respiração de Draco estava começando a se acelerar contra sua face, e ele sentiu como se seus batimentos cardíacos tivessem dobrado de velocidade, batendo em seu peito. Ele queria empurrar Draco fortemente contra o vidro e fazer – alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, então sair e matar algo, consertar algo, e voltar para Draco e descansar.

"Você é aquele que está confuso," Draco disse irritadamente para ele. "Você se lembra do que nós estávamos conversando na última vez no trem – sobre nós – sobre o que você queria?"

Os dedos de Harry estavam fechados sobre a parte de trás da mão de Draco, pressionada de encontro ao vidro frio e liso da janela. Ele olhou para Draco, que olhou chateado e estranho, e pensou sobre todas as coisas no mundo que valia a pena matar para proteger, pelo que valia a pena morrer. A forma cinzenta de Hogwarts que aparecia no horizonte como um lar. Sirius fazendo o seu melhor e falhando, Hermione que olhava por cima de um livro e sorrindo para ele, Ron com onze anos com um nariz sujo.

"Sim," ele disse.

"Há boas chances de nós morrermos logo," Draco disse a ele, ponderando. "Mesmo assim, eu não posso decepcioná-lo no tempo em que nos resta -".

"Só porque você pensa que nós iremos morrer – você sabe que você não tem que fazer nada que você-"

"Harry, cala a boca!"

Harry olhou fixamente para seu rosto convidativo e intencional, e pensou sobre todas as coisas no mundo pelas quais valeria matar.

E isso, ele pensou. E você.

"Eu _sei _que eu não tenho," disse Draco. "Eu-"

Ele estendeu a mão que ainda segurava os óculos de Harry, presos em dois dedos, e Harry sentiu a armação dos óculos contra a parte de trás de seu pescoço enquanto Draco o beijou. O beijo foi energético mesmo que Draco estivesse tremendo.

Harry falhou completamente em se conter e ele continuou, pressionando Draco mais fortemente de encontro à parede, sentiu a boca de Draco entreaberta e quente sob a sua própria enquanto suas mãos entrelaçadas prenderam-se rapidamente de encontro ao vidro. Ele manteve Draco fixado de encontro à janela com a outra mão, sentiu Draco puxando seu cabelo enquanto se beijavam.

Draco moveu-se, lutando contra a ação de ser preso contra a janela, e Harry poderia até pensar que ele realmente quisesse sair dali senão fosse pelo modo profundo que Draco arfava e seus dedos firmemente entrelaçados no cabelo de Harry.

Harry tentou puxá-lo mais perto, friccionou esperançosamente de encontro ao corpo de Draco enquanto Draco se retorcia e tremia em resposta e afundou seus dentes no lábio inferior de Harry.

"Oh, honestamente," disse Hermione.

Harry girou e sentiu-se ficar vermelho sob o olhar dela.

"Er, Hermione. Olhe. Deixe-me explicar," ele disse, e então olhou para Draco para se assegurar que ele soubesse que Harry não iria mentir. Draco estava respirando com dificuldade e parecia se divertir um pouco.

"Não se incomode" Hermione disse. Ela parecia cansada. "Este não é o momento, e, além disso, eu já sabia há meses. Se você o machucar, Malfoy, Eu juro por Deus que eu irei matar você."

"Isso nunca havia acontecido," Harry protestou, ultrajado. "E, de qualquer forma, eu não preciso que você tome conta de mim."

Hermione cruzou os braços. "Oh, verdade? Nós somos o único grupo que restou, Harry, isso não te soa um pouco suspeito-".

"Nós somos o único grupo que restou, Hermione, então não te soa um pouco contra produtivo começar a lançar acusações sobre cada um de nós?" Harry disse irritadamente.

"E então, há a possibilidade de que seja tudo uma armadilha," Draco disse.

Hermione olhou para Draco, e então disse de má vontade: "O que você quer dizer?".

"Dumbledore é um homem importante. Você acha que documentos escritos por ele não são facilmente encontrados por todo o mundo mágico? Eu poderia copiar a letra dele. Aquela coruja poderia ser uma farsa e nós poderíamos estar caminhando diretamente para uma armadilha."

Hermione e Draco pareciam muito sérios, mas algo sobre a idéia fez Harry sorrir.

Deixe-os tentar. Ele queria a chance de fazer alguma coisa.

"Poderia ser" ele concedeu. "Mas nós ainda temos que ir, apenas no caso de não ser uma armadilha. Então – como está os Imperdoáveis de todos?"

Hermione tinha feito um gesto de que todos eles deveriam voltar para dentro, mas ela parou com a mão na porta quando Harry disse aquilo.

"Harry, apesar de qualquer outra coisa – eles nem sempre funcionam. Você realmente deve ter querido dizer que-".

"Então, eu sugiro que nós os faceamos funcionar," disse Harry. "Depois de você."

Hermione entrou. Harry parou antes de segui-la. "Antes," ele disse e parou. "Você quis dizer mesmo aquilo? Que você gostaria de ser – que você _queria_ ser-".

Draco olhou para ele quase desafiante, e então continuou o olhando por um momento. Devagar um hesitante sorriso surgiu em sua face. "Eu quis."

Harry notou que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas, e ele a apertou mais. "Ok," ele disse. "Bom."

Entraram na carruagem e Sirius se ofereceu seriamente para ser posto sobre a Maldição do Imperius.

A jornada de volta do trem foi quase exatamente como a anterior.

Mas não completamente.

**HP&DM**

A plataforma 9 ¾ ainda era um conjunto imóvel e vazio de plataformas de concreto e trilhos. Nenhum Expresso Hogwarts vermelho e brilhante poderia ser visto, e nenhum viria, não importava por quanto tempo eles esperassem.

Sirius e Lupin invadiram eficientemente a sala onde os engenheiros mágicos mantinham vassouras no caso de necessitarem voar a um lugar onde houvesse um mau funcionamento e nenhum ponto possível de Aparatação.

Uma pouco da tensão existente dentro de Harry foi aliviada pela pressão do cabo da vassoura de encontro a sua palma da mão. Um pouco mais foi aliviado pelo sorriso pensativo que apareceu no canto da boca de Draco.

"Siga minha direção," ele disse maciamente. "E tentem não cair."

"Eu estou preocupado, Draco," Harry devolveu inclinando-se sobre ele, mas não o beijando, mas bem consciente de que poderia tê-lo feito. "Eu poderia terminar tão a sua frente que nem mesmo o veria cair."

A boca de Draco torceu-se com apreciação ao desafio, e Harry deu o impulso inicial e foi de encontro ao vento. Não havia nada no céu além do brilhar em seus olhos quando Draco o alcançou. Draco gritou algo que Harry não poderia ouvir e Harry quase riu, o nó em seu peito diminuiu por alguns momentos.

Ao se aproximarem de Hogwarts, mesmo que o alivio tenha ido embora, e ele foi aterrado com toda sua fúria e medo ante as portas da escola.

**HP&DM**

Harry nunca havia visto Hogwarts deserta antes, mas agora predominava o preto em contraste com o céu escurecido. Não havia nenhuma coruja voando ao Corujal e nenhuma luz brilhando em nenhuma das janelas e a forma familiar das torres e de telhados inclinados pareciam de repente sinistras, demasiadamente quietas, como a forma vazia de alguém que você amou.

Eles permaneceram em um grupo pequeno, próximo ao lado de fora da porta, estremecendo como se eles devessem voar para longe a qualquer o momento. Harry sentiu incerteza no empurrão do ombro de Ron de encontro a ele, e a impressão do cotovelo de Draco no outro lado. Agora que eles estavam aqui, todos eles queriam partir.

Ele lembrou-se das palavras de Draco sobre isto ser uma armadilha, e ele lembrou que o assassinato de McGonagall foi ali, e ele poderia perder todos eles.

Eles já haviam perdido pessoas o suficiente.

"O que vocês pensam," ele disse, "de eu entrasse primeiro e – desse uma olhada ao redor?".

"Harry, _de jeito nenhum_," Hermione exclamou.

"Não, eu irei fazer isso," Sirius acrescentou rapidamente.

"Você tem alguma objeção moral sobre planejar as coisas?" Draco perguntou.

Havia um som tenso em sua voz que os outros não tinham, e foi extraído ligeiramente quando Harry olhou ao redor. Harry recordou que Draco teve muito menos experiência com situações perigo de vida do que o resto deles, e - por apenas um momento - recordou do primeiro ano na floresta proibida, ele tremendo e se queixando. Ele bateu com seu ombro de encontro a Draco, forte, de forma para confortá-lo.

"Alguma idéia brilhante, Malfoy?" Ron perguntou, e era uma medida de seu desespero que soou somente um bocado sarcástico.

"Excepcionalmente, não."

As sobrancelhas escuras de Sirius uniram-se demonstrando severidade... "Harry está certo, alguém deveria entrar. Eu irei entrar, eu quero fazê-lo-".

"Sirius-"

"Eu acho que o plano de Harry tem seu mérito," Lupin disse devagar.

Todos, incluindo Harry, olharam fixamente para ele.

Ele entrou. "Eu tenho certeza que ocorreu a alguns de vocês que isto é uma armadilha. Se for, não faz o menor sentido que todos nós entremos. Uma pessoa pode entrar, e se eles não saírem, Sirius pode entrar em contato com a Ordem da Fênix – ou o que restou dela". Ele pausou, e adicionou: "Claro, eu deveria ser a pessoa a entrar.".

"Foi idéia minha!", disse Harry.

"Eu não posso permitir que ninguém mais entre!" Lupin devolveu, e essa foi à primeira nota afiada Harry tinha ouvido em sua voz por anos. "É meu direito ser quem vai entrar, ao menos eu vivi. Eu não fiquei preso em Azkaban por doze anos, e eu não sou uma criança que está apenas começando na vida de adulto -".

"Eu não sou uma criança-" Harry argumentou.

O rosto de Lupin parecia mais grisalho e mais cansado do que nunca sob o crepúsculo. "Você é ainda um estudante, e você é minha responsabilidade. Eu não deixarei qualquer outro ir lá dentro. Eu estou indo."

"Deixe-me ir com você."

Harry viu as expressões combinadas de espanto nas faces de Sirius, de Ron e de Hermione antes dele olhar para Draco. Draco mordia seu próprio lábio, e encarava-os com um olhar desafiante.

"Deixe-me ir com você," ele repetiu mais baixo. "Eu não quero ser-"

Lupin parecia apenas tão pouco surpreso quanto Harry. "Não seja ridículo, Draco," ele disse. "Naturalmente você seria. E naturalmente eu não permitirei qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu vou entrar sozinho."

Ele parou, não incerto, mas como se esperando para responder a mais um argumento. Harry olhou-o esperançosamente.

Lupin assentiu, como ele costumava fazerem todos os assuntos estabelecidos em uma reunião da Nova Ordem da Fênix.

"Dêem-me meia hora, e então se afastem o mais rápido possível," ele disse, com aquele mesmo ar de que conclui tudo. Ele entrou pelas enormes portas de Hogwarts, pelas quais Harry cruzou centenas de vezes, e a abriu. Então ele se virou uma última vez. "Foi uma honra ter conhecido todos vocês," ele disse e desapareceu na escuridão.

A porta bateu atrás dele.

**HP&DM**

Draco amaldiçoou após a porta ser fechada, e em seguida disso ninguém falou por algum tempo. Sirius estava engajado no que parecia ser um desafio com a porta pela qual seu último amigo havia desaparecido, e Ron estava engajado numa batalha para não deixar ninguém ver o que todos já tinham notado, que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Harry sentou-se em frente à porta de Hogwarts com suas mãos ao redor de seus joelhos, tentando não socar nada. Ele desistiu depois de quinze minutos e socou a parede de pedra.

Ele bateu na parede com força e sentiu sua pele rasgar-se de encontro à pedra, a picada quente do sangue como se levasse uma pouco de sua raiva para embora. Draco ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e pegou sua mão, puxando e afastando-o da parede.

"Não faça isso," ele disse. Sua voz estava distante e sua face estava fria.

"Por que diabos não?" Harry perguntou rudemente. "Eu posso correr perigo por estar enfrentando esta estúpida parede?"

A atenção de Draco foi, aparentemente, capturada pelo tom de Harry, e quando ele olhou propriamente para Harry seus olhos aqueceram-se. "Deixe-me recolocar," ele disse de sua maneira mais condescendente. "Não faça isso, seu idiota, porque você pode necessitar da mão que você segura a varinha."

Seus dedos estavam prendendo o pulso de Harry e ele não era conhecido por ser a pessoa mais simpática do mundo. Harry estava ciente, em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, que ele estava ridiculamente contente por Draco estar aqui.

Ele não poderia simplesmente alcançar esse sentimento agora. Tudo que ele poderia pensar era Lupin passando pela porta e entrando naquele lugar. Ele poderia ter agüentado qualquer coisa menos isto, ele pensou, qualquer coisa, mas mantê-lo seguro.

"Você é um idiota", ele disse, sua voz rude. "Eu nunca teria deixado você entrar sem mim."

Draco curvou sua cabeça com um pequeno som. "Eu gostaria de você tentar e me parar," ele disse quase ternamente.

Hermione mantinha os braços firmes ao redor de si mesma, como se mantendo ela mesma inteira. Sua boca estava soletrando feitiços, mas tentou sorrir para eles quando Ron olhou de relance para ela. Sirius nunca desviou seus olhos da porta.

Draco manteve sua cabeça para baixo com seu terror usual de mostrar as emoções que ele sempre traiu. Harry olhou ao redor de todos e desejou que pudesse dizer algo apropriado como Lupin tinha feito - mas o que ele realmente queria era fazer alguma coisa.

Sendo a pessoa que ele era, no mundo em que eles viviam, ele diria _Eu amo você_ após matar qualquer um que tentasse tocar algum deles.

Ele estava apenas pensando quando, de algum lugar dentro do castelo, Lupin gritou.

O grito soou tão perto e tão ruim, e se não fosse por isso, talvez Sirius tivesse parado por um momento e feito o que Lupin havia dito, teria levado todos eles para a Ordem. Mas, o grito ainda estava no ar quando Sirius precipitou-se de encontra a porta e desapareceu.

"Sirius, espera-", Hermione chamou, mas era tarde demais.

"Nós não podemos deixá-lo ir sozinho," Ron disse.

Harry já estava de pé. "Nós não sabemos onde a Ordem da Fênix está. Nossa única chance é ir atrás dele e tentar salvar ao menos ele."

"Eu odeio Grifinórios," Draco disse como uma forma de consentir. Seus lábios estavam brancos.

"Vamos," Harry ordenou, e todos eles entraram. Harry sentiu todos eles atrás de si, entrando rapidamente e então não haveria chances para segundos pensamentos.

Por dentro o castelo estava escuro. Não havia sinal de Sirius.

**HP&DM**

Harry viu os outros hesitando, pegos pela tristeza como moscas na teia.

"Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa _agora_," ele disse. "Nós temos que achar o Sirius, ele não pode ter ido longe."

"Nós teremos que nos separar," Draco anunciou em um fio de voz.

_Não_, Harry pensou instantaneamente. Foi assim que todos eles se meteram nesta situação. Você se separa e o espião pega um por um. Mas Draco estava falando rápido.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas é a única maneira. Como você disse, ele não pode ter ido longe, mas agora se nós pegarmos a direção errada eles dois podem ser mortos ou – colocados juntos com os outros – Não é uma boa escolha, mas é a única que nos restou! Se nós todos nos encontrarmos aqui em vinte minutos...".

Ele parou, porque ele sabia que havia uma possibilidade que nenhuns deles voltassem ao ponto da reunião. Hermione deu um assentimento curto e decisivo. "Certo, então. Vamos, Ron."

Harry pensou rápido. Se ele tivesse que apostar, apostaria que o grito tinha vindo da parte baixa do castelo.

"Vocês subam as escadas, e então subam mais um andar se não encontrarem nada. Eu procurarei aqui e então nas Masmorras, e isso levará todo o tempo que temos. Então nós todos voltaremos aqui. Tenham cuidado! Eu ficarei bem."

"_Nós_ ficaremos bem," Draco o corrigiu com uma nota de aço.

Ron e Hermione assentiram juntos, com nenhum tempo sobrando para palavras, e eles subiram pelas escadas como se eles tinham feito uma dúzia de vezes quando Ron tinha se esquecido de seu cachecol, ou Hermione necessitasse urgentemente de um livro da biblioteca.

Hogwarts agora estava escura, todas as memórias contaminadas, e Harry pensou sobre a terceira tarefa do Torneio e gelou. Tinha sido um outro mundo onde todos os seus medos se tornam verdade, e agora o medo tomou todo o seu mundo.

Ele estava tão furioso que quase não havia lugar para o medo. Ele e Draco andaram pelo Hall e suas salas adjacentes, encontrando apenas sombras e Harry quase quis trombar com o inimigo.

Este era _seu_ lugar! O único lugar que ele sempre havia tido!

Ninguém tinha o direito de tirar isso dele.

A única coisa que parecia ter tomado Hogwarts eram as sombras, e Harry não poderia lutar contra elas. Ele e Draco trocaram rápidos olhares e começaram, silenciosamente, a descer as escadas para as Masmorras.

Eles tinham acabado de alcançar o fundo quando vozes e passos foram ouvidos bem próximos.

Harry apanhou sua varinha. Draco agarrou Harry, e o puxou para dentro de uma alcova que Harry poderia ter jurado não estava ao lado do fundo das escadas um minuto há atrás.

"Fique _quieto_," Draco comandou, sua voz como um silvo em seu ouvido, sua boca contra a orelha de Harry. "Nós estamos aqui para _encontrar_ pessoas, não para lutar!"

Harry ficou quieto, cada músculo em seu corpo protestando. A adrenalina percorrendo rapidamente o seu corpo, e ele pressionou sua palma duramente de encontro a sua varinha e girou seu rosto de encontro a Draco. Eles tentaram respirar calmamente, e a respiração veio áspera.

As pessoas pelo corredor eram Comensais da Morte, um grupo deles que andavam com capas, capuzes sobre suas cabeças como Harry se lembrava de seus pesadelos. Sirius e Lupin não estavam entre eles.

Os músculos de Harry gritavam para que ele se movesse, mas ele permaneceu quieto, o peito de Draco batendo de encontra as suas costas. Os Comensais da Morte, durante um momento interminável, passaram por eles. Harry e Draco esperaram até que nem mesmo os passos deles pudessem ser ouvidos.

Então Draco soltou o braço de Harry, e deu um longo e tremulo suspiro.

**HP&DM**

"Isso confirma tudo," ele disse. "Deixe-me ir sozinho."

"_Você está louco_? Lupin entrou sozinho-".

"E essa foi à decisão certa, se Black não tivesse entrado após ele! E esta é a decisão correta. Você me viu agora, Snape me mostrou cada lugar secreto das Masmorras. Eu posso me esconder aqui melhor do que qualquer outro Sonserino que eu conheça. Se Black ou Lupin estiverem aqui, eu posso encontrá-los, e eu posso fazê-lo o mais rapidamente sozinho!"

"E o que eu devo fazer enquanto você está andando por aí sozinho e correndo perigo?"

Draco lhe lançou um olhar que não dizia, mas gritava com todas as palavras como Harry estava sendo um idiota. "Nós deixamos tudo mágico, fora nossas varinhas, para que não estragássemos nosso disfarce", ele disse, e quando Harry viu o aceno confuso de Harry ele sibilou, "Não acha que a capa da invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto serão úteis num momento como esse?".

Harry não perdeu mais tempo se chamando de idiota. "Você tem razão. Fique aqui e eu pegarei o Mapa e nós poderemos procurar juntos."

"Estamos com pouco tempo, caso não tenha notado," Draco disse, seco. "Se você tiver o mapa, você saberá onde me encontrar, e a eles, e a todos. Eu vou tentar aqui, e você irá para lá. Eu quero fazer algo, eu _não estou_ com medo...".

"Eu não acho que você seja," Harry disse.

Inesperadamente, Draco sorriu para ele. "Eu sou um mentiroso. Você deveria saber disso. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu quero ir, e eu acredito que é a nossa melhor chance."

Ele pode perceber isso agora que estava olhando, para a linha da mandíbula de Draco. Draco estava com medo. Sentir medo parecia remoto a Harry, que tinha apenas adrenalina em seu sangue o levando a agir, mas... com medo e racionalizando, Draco havia se lembrado da Capa e do Mapa.

Ele segurou o braço de Draco com força. Era quase se ele quisesse marcá-lo.

"Matarei qualquer coisa que tentar tocar em você", ele disse contra a orelha de Draco. "Vá."

Draco se afastou dele com um passo e piscou rapidamente antes de olhar diretamente a Harry. Então ele parou de piscar e começou de novo.

"Não faça nada estúpido", ele disse finalmente, sua voz dura.

Ele usou suas duas mãos para pegar o rosto de Harry e o beijou, e o beijo também foi duro. Não havia tempo e nem espaço naquele abismo perigoso para delicadeza, e as costas de Harry bateram com força contra a parede enquanto os dentes de Draco arranhavam a parte interna de sua boca. Ele não se permitiria gemer, então ele segurou Draco com aspereza lutando contra o gemido e o pensamento de morte. Ele virou a cabeça para trás contra a parede e puxou Draco para mais perto, então tudo o que ele sentia eram pedras e a suavidade do corpo de Draco contra o dele. Suas costas contra as mãos de Harry, embaixo de sua camisa, estavam molhadas de suor.

Harry queria deixar marcas em todo lugar nele. As costas do próprio Harry estavam imprensadas contra a pedra e suas coxas estavam tensas, agüentando o peso de Draco, e ele não ligava. Draco empurrou-o com mais força contra a parede, como se quisesse que ele estivesse dolorido, como se quisesse que ele pedisse misericórdia. Os lábios de Harry se levantaram contra os de Draco, sua respiração ficando desigual como se implorassem.

Ele não queria misericórdia. Ele engoliu o som faminto, mas não o desejo de comer Draco vivo.

Draco podia estar com medo, Harry pensou vagamente, mas havia no sangue dele a mesma excitação que havia no seu, o mesmo impulso de fazer algo, qualquer coisa, _Deus_, e se Draco ficasse lá e se empurrasse contra ele mais um momento – mas Lupin e Sirius estavam em perigo. Os dentes de Draco se demoraram leves e afiados pelo lábio inferior de Harry, seus dedos se curvando apertado em seus cabelos. E então ele recuou.

"Não se _atreva_ a morrer", ele ordenou, e se virou para seu caminho.

Harry subiu os degraus que iam das masmorras em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

**HP&DM**

A Mulher Gorda não tinha nenhuma particular de poeira nela, não ainda, mas ela ainda tinha um olhar estranhamente obscuro no rosto quando Harry foi até ela e disse a senha.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezzes" – ele sussurrou, lembrando-se da terceira tarefa. Ele tinha dito aquelas palavras então também, quando ele deveria ter se lembrado que só precisava de uma senha para sair. Ele tinha entendido as coisas errado o tempo todo.

Ele sabia que o salão comunal ainda estaria frio, com tudo o que acontecera, as pessoas deixaram seus pertences para trás, todos largados como relíquias na luz cinzenta trazida pela noite. Ele não olhou para o livro descartado de Hermione, ou para as escadas do dormitório feminino que ele poderia subir sem problemas agora, porque todas as meninas haviam desaparecido. Ele tinha outras coisas com o que se preocupar.

Ele subiu as escadas, e com seus olhos já ajustados à escuridão, ele conseguiu perceber a forma de todas as camas vazias. A sua própria parecia triste, uma das pontas do lençol dobrada de maneira convidativa pelos elfos domésticos, e o baú do fim de sua cama... revirado.

Harry caiu de joelhos. Seus livros estavam todos jogados, sua vassoura fora quebrada, e sua capa da invisibilidade havia sumido. Sua respiração estava pesada naquele profundo e solitário silêncio, ele agarrou o "Voando com os Cannons" e o abriu no lugar onde tinha escondido o Mapa.

Ele ainda estava lá.

Harry desdobrou o mapa rapidamente, o pergaminho tremendo em suas mãos. Quando as linhas e pontos negros e familiares começaram a se desenhar no pergaminho amarelo, ele seguiu cada linha com olhos entusiasticamente.

Ron e Hermione, seguros no primeiro andar. Draco, aparentemente seguro nas masmorras, com ninguém por perto. Sirius estavam lá, vivos, mas os pontos estavam quase perdidos entre os grupos de Comensais da Morte ou o que Harry pensava serem Comensais, espalhados em toda a volta deles e em todo o castelo. Rabicho estava lá, mas não estava perto de nenhum deles e... Em um desses grupos, Harry viu as palavras flutuantes _Tom Riddle._

Voldemort estava em Hogwarts.

Os pensamentos de Harry giraram sem controle e em pânico. Estava mesmo acontecendo, tudo estava mesmo acontecendo, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer e não havia ajuda em lugar algum, para nenhum deles...

As linhas e os pontos terminaram de correr e Harry viu ajuda.

Ele pegou o Mapa em mãos e correu, correu, correu como se todos os Comensais já estivessem o perseguindo para fora dos quartos horrivelmente desertos da Grifinória e para dentro do escuro, para os corredores cheios de ecos na direção onde a gárgula de pedra esperava.

Não havia nenhuma necessidade para senhas. A gárgula se pôs de lado enquanto Harry se aproximava e assim que Harry pisou na escada em espiral, ele se lembrou da Terceira Tarefa novamente, e a aparição de Voldemort, e fechou seus dedos apertando-os em volta da varinha enquanto a porta de carvalho reluzente de Dumbledore apareceu, a maçaneta de Grifo brilhando na meia lua.

A porta se abriu e Voldemort não estava lá dentro. Lá somente estava Dumbledore.

"Oh, Harry", ele disse. "Estava imaginando se teria a chance de falar com você"

**HP&DM**

A Sala circular estava tão escura quanto o resto de Hogwarts. Os instrumentos prateados pareciam tediosos e silenciosos, todos os quadros dos antigos diretores e diretoras foram retirados das paredes. Dumbledore estava sentado no escuro, em sua enorme mesa, olhando para a pilha de cinzas a sua frente.

"Fawkes", ele explicou, não entendendo o olhar de Harry. "É muito triste, mas até mesmo as fênix não se levantam no final."

Ele parecia pequeno e curvado em sua cadeira de respaldo alto. A lua estava clara agora, com a parte brilhante aparecendo nas janelas, e sua luz fazia uma aureola em seus cabelos longos e brancos. Seu queixo estava quase tocando seu peito, mas a luz em seus olhos enquanto ele observava Harry era tão astuta quanto sempre.

Harry suspirou audivelmente.

"Professor… senhor, por favor, Voldemort está na escola!"

"Claro que está," Dumbledore disse gentilmente. "Eu o convidei."

Sua voz estava tão calma que a primeira impressão que Harry teve foi a de alívio. Tudo estava bem, Dumbledore tinha um plano, e sua respiração se regularizou e a sua adrenalina começou a baixar, ele começara a se sentir com frio.

"Eu convidei vocês todos a virem encontrá-lo," Dumbledore continuou, ainda muito sereno. "Será que está começando a entender agora, Harry?"

Seus batimentos cardíacos haviam diminuído drasticamente agora, diminuíram tanto que um pensamento horrível pode aparecer em seu coração em cada batida. Seu peito parecia que estava em chamas e que água gelada estava sendo jorrada nos intervalos entre os incêndios, com a força de quebrar pedras.

Ele lembrou-se das imagens da Penseira, e viu o que seus sonhos estiveram tentando lhe contar.

Quando Draco estivera nadando no lago em seu sonho, ele sussurrou a primeira senha que Harry havia ouvido para o escritório de Dumbledore. _Sorvete de limão._

As faces das criaturas horrendas em seu sonho – grifo, quimera, basilisco. Todas as coisas que o haviam ameaçado... todas menos o grifo. E o grifo era a maçaneta de Dumbledore.

O medo em seu último sonho, o que McGonagall morrera quando notara algo.

_Você não sabia_?

Harry sabia. No final, ele sabia.

"Você é o espião", ele disse lentamente. As palavras pareciam estranhas em sua boca, como se ele estivesse falando uma língua estrangeira, uma parselíngua que nunca faria sentido porque o mundo inteiro repentinamente não fazia mais sentido algum.

"Você está muito atrasado. Que bem faz a você saber disso agora?" Dumbledore perguntou. "Você nunca foi rápido o suficiente, Harry - mas tenho certeza que você fez o seu melhor".

Ele fez um gesto suavizante com as mãos, sua pele pálida contorcendo como um crepe em volta dos nós azuis de suas veias. Elas pareciam frágeis e velhas, suas mãos, investidas da autoridade de um avô bondoso.

Harry não conseguia formar as palavras em sua mente sem um esforço consciente. Até mesmo a linguagem parecia ter se virado contra ele.

"Mas... como?"

"Foi muito fácil, Harry."

Deveria mesmo ter sido. Não importa quanto tempo Harry estudasse o Mapa do Maroto procurando pelo espião, ele nunca iria pensar em questionar a presença de Dumbledore, seja em que lugar fosse. Nenhum estudante ficaria alarmado com a visão de Dumbledore, nenhum estudante iria gritar ao ver Dumbledore levantar a varinha.

Ele se lembrou, entorpecido, dos vazamentos de informações. Lupin disse que estava consultando membros do corpo docente. Qualquer um contaria a Dumbledore qualquer coisa que ele quisesse saber.

Nenhum deles teria sonhado em colocar o nome de Dumbledore na lista dos suspeitos.

Somente uma pessoa tinha pensado nele, somente uma e por que ele não tinha _visto_ isso? McGonagall não correra para contar ao Diretor a revelação. Ela tinha pedido a Harry para buscar Lupin, e ela disse algo sobre o livro que Hermione escolhera em seu sonho...

O livro antigo, Harry se lembrava agora, que eles o tinham examinado no primeiro ano. Sobre Nicolas Flamel... e seu parceiro, Albus Dumbledore.

A descrença chocada e doentia se transformara em ódio.

"Você matou a Professora McGonagall!" Harry gritou. "Como pôde... como _pôde_? Nós acreditávamos em você... você é maligno... você foi maligno o tempo todo-".

A tranqüilidade de Dumbledore não mudou. Ele continuou lá, curvado, com a cabeça baixa, velho, intocável e imperdoável.

"Não sempre, Harry. Nem mesmo agora, não realmente."

Harry estava abismado em descobrir em si mesmo o impulso furioso e confuso de se debulhar em lágrimas. Ele não era mais uma criança, droga, mas ele se sentia como uma, olhando completamente confuso para o adulto no qual ele confiava.

"Como pode dizer isso?" ele perguntou. "você matou-" Sua voz tremeu enquanto falava, ele engoliu com dificuldade. "Você a matou! Você levou todas aquelas pessoas!"

"Você é tão infantil, Harry," Dumbledore disse, mais com tristeza do que com raiva, como se ele pudesse ler a mente de Harry. "Você é tão jovem, e acha que tudo é tão certo. Você tem alguma idéia de quanto tempo eu vivi? Você tem idéia do que eu já vi?"

Harry sentia frio novamente, usava toda a sua força de vontade para segurar as lágrimas. A noite estava tão cinza e sem vida quanto às cinzas da fênix.

"Tenho mais de cem anos de idade, e eu sei que não há nenhuma maneira de derrotar o mal. Eu derrotei Grindelwald e Voldemort nasceu. Antes de Grindelwald havia outro, e por toda a história sempre houve líderes malignos e guerras nas quais ambos os lados tiveram que abraçar seus lados malignos e se não o fizessem, eles morreriam, e tudo o que o bem foi por toda a história foi um sonho, um desejo, uma construção frágil feita num intervalo entre dois períodos de mal e então inevitavelmente destruído. Eu sei disso. Eu aprendi isso. Eu era jovem e estúpido e esperançoso, e eu ganhei tantas vitórias, mas tudo aquilo acaba. O mal é a única coisa que dura, e então eu... decidi desistir e sobreviver."

"Você decidiu ficar no lado de Voldemort!"

"Eu decidi viver. Eu parei de me debater e negociei um tratado. Pelo preço da minha vida, eu comecei a drenar Hogwarts. Eu entreguei meus alunos a Voldemort – mas eu nunca entreguei você a ele, ou qualquer um dos amigos que pudessem te ajudar. E até mesmo agora, você tem a chance de lutar contra voldemort, assim como dizia a profecia."

Ele se inclinou para frente, seus olhos claros e atentos. "Mas você não vai vencer, vai, Harry? Nós dois sabemos disso. Eu armei a Terceira Tarefa para ver como você reagiria se o confronto com Voldemort chegasse, e nós dois sabemos que você não pôde fazer nada. Foi então que eu perdi toda e qualquer esperança, mas depois de tudo isso, aquilo importa muito pouco."

Harry se lembrou de ter lido sobre o cansaço de guerra em livros trouxas, e tentou ver isso acontecendo por mais de um século de lutas. Ele não podia acreditar o quão cansado Dumbledore deveria estar.

Ele não agüentava ver o sábio idoso, com tudo que foi glorioso sobre ele, se esvaecendo.

"Os melhores e mais espertos sempre são levados, e toda geração é mais pobre que a anterior. Você deveria ter conhecido Nicolas Flamel em seu primor. Você deveria ter conhecido seu pai, Harry. Eu o amava. Você já teve a força para fazer algo como o mapa que está em sua mão ou se tornar um animagus secreto? Você nunca pode. Nunca houve esperança."

"Você disse que amou meu pai," Harry disse, e ele deixou sua voz tremer. O Mapa do Maroto caiu de suas mãos e flutuou gentilmente até o chão. "E Você deixará que a morte dele não signifique nada?"

Dumbledore nunca fora o homem em quem Harry acreditava, todo aquele tempo em que Harry o conheceu. Aquele homem estava tão morto quanto seus pais, todos os anos da vida de Harry.

"A morte nunca significa nada, Harry. Ela reduz a vida das pessoas a nada, e ela sempre acontece. Seus pais, outros alunos meus, todos os meus amigos de infância... Eles não são nada agora, nada mais que palavras em uma página, cinzas ao vento. Eu senti muito por ter tido que matar Minerva, mas importou mesmo se ela tivesse morrido agora ou um pouco mais tarde? Eu sou o único com a pedra filosofal. Eu sou o único que viverá para sempre."

"Você tem a Pedra Filosofal?" Harry sussurrou. "Mas você disse-"

"Eu disse que a destruí, mas você nunca me viu fazendo isso. Nunca me questionou, apesar de nunca ter questionado nenhuma de minhas ausências convenientes. Nunca foi inteligente o suficiente para não confiar tanto nas pessoas."

_Mas era porque eu confiava em você_, Harry pensou. Ele sentiu que tinha passado através da fúria e da traição e saído do outro lado. Ele não estava com frio, nem estava com aquecido pela raiva. Tudo estava muito silencioso, e ele somente se sentiu triste.

Dumbledore parecia estar levemente desapontado, como se estivessem falando de uma má performance de Harry sem seus NEWTS.

"Eu sobreviverei, e a vida é melhor que a morte, e qualquer coisa é melhor que a constante luta contra algo que está em todos os lugares. Eu irei viver, e talvez, depois de algum tempo, eu possa me esquecer das melhores pessoas que já conheci, todos destruídos por esse mundo, mas mesmo que não me esqueça... a sua morte será apenas um pequeno arrependimento perto da de James e da de Minerva. Eu fiz o que pude por você. Eu pensei que você talvez quisesse uma explicação. Tudo foi muito triste, mas não havia nada que qualquer um pudesse ter feito."

Ele pareceu ter terminado, cruzou as mãos e observou Harry com uma paciência cansada e desprovida de curiosidade. Harry sabia que ele não se comoveria por nenhuma raiva ou lágrimas, por nenhuma emoção sequer.

Ele era tudo o que restava de talvez o maior bruxo que já viveu.

Harry percebeu que pela primeira vez que ele realmente o amara. Ele o amara, e havia uma parte chorando e soluçando dentro de Harry agora, mas tudo o que ele conseguia alcançar era a certa tristeza. Ele lembrou-se, com clareza, de ter matado as cobras que ele acusara de espiãs porque eram perigosas demais para viver.

A varinha de Dumbledore estava na mesa, mas a de Harry estava apertada em sua mão.

Ele levantou a varinha e pela primeira vez, viu emoção verdadeira passar pelo rosto de Dumbledore.

"Mas há", Harry disse lentamente. "Há algo que eu posso fazer."

**HP&DM**

Eles acharam Lupin na Torre de Astronomia.

Hermione pensou que eles deveriam checar lá, já que tinham alguns minutos antes de encontrar-se com Harry e Malfoy, e eles estavam do lado de dentro quando ouviram passos vindo até a porta.

Ron segurou a mão dela e a arrastou até as escadas para o balcão de observação, onde alguns telescópios ainda estavam nas janelas. Eles passaram por eles e ajoelharam, e Hermione esperava que as grades os camuflassem mesmo enquanto estavam olhando por cima dela.

Foi então que os Comensais da Morte arrastaram Lupin para dentro da torre, acorrentado.

Hermione reconheceu o líder do grupo, também. Era Rabicho.

"Quem mais veio com você?" ele exigiu enquanto os outros jogavam Lupin no chão.

Lupin resmungou quando caiu, seu cabelo na sujeira. "Ninguém, eu estava sozinho durante todo esse tempo."

"Sabemos que foi mandado para o mundo trouxa com Harry Potter!"

_Como o espião sabia disso?_ Hermione pensou desesperada. _Quem ele poderia ser?_

"Eles ficaram lá. Eu vim sozinho, Peter," Lupin respondeu calmamente.

Rabicho se encolheu. "Você não precisa- você não precisa falar comigo assim! Eu nunca fiz nada contra você- eu o deixei de fora de tudo!"

"Você é muito gentil," Lupin disse sarcasticamente, de sua posição no chão.

"E-eu ficaria muito feliz em te deixar de fora de tudo novamente, Remus" Rabicho gaguejou, "mas eu tenho que saber onde está Harry Potter.".

Ele virou o rosto, incapaz de olhar para Lupin novamente, e Hermione viu que sua face estava distorcida com a fraqueza e a feiúra.

"Se não", ele continuou suavemente, "terei que torturá-lo".

"Então torture-me. Vá em frente. _Eu _nunca fui um covarde."

Ron pulou horrorizado e Hermione o puxou de volta, puxou ele para perto e sentiu a boca dele se formando em sons mudos de horror e desespero contra o pescoço dela. Ela acariciou os cabelos dele com gentileza desesperadamente, se agarrou nele, e pensou que se eles tivessem visto Ron, eles teriam que arrancá-lo dos braços dela para levá-lo.

Ela fechou os olhos e escondeu a face em seus cabelos, tentando não pensar no que eles fariam com Lupin.

Então ela percebeu que estava sendo estúpida, e olhou por cima do corrimão novamente. Lupin estava olhando para ela, seus olhos arregalados, e as mãos dela se apertaram nas de Ron. Mas ninguém mais os havia visto.

Talvez ela e Ron pudessem os pegar de surpresa...

Assim que os começos de um plano e da esperança começaram a se formar na cabeça de Hermione, a porta se abriu novamente.

Ela reconheceu o par que entrou tão rapidamente quanto reconheceu Rabicho.

Um era Voldemort, e ela sentiu seu coração se acelerar como o de um coelho, como se ele pudesse se soltar de seu peito e ir se esconder em um lugar seguro.

O outro, não estava sendo segurado, não era um prisioneiro, estava andando voluntariamente e casualmente ao lado do Lorde das Trevas, era Draco Malfoy.

"Ainda tentando criar uma coragem, Rabicho?" Malfoy disse, arrastadamente, sua voz tão característica quanto seus cabelos. "Deixe-me lhe mostrar como se faz".

Ele sacou sua varinha e a apontou para Lupin.

Então, ele facilmente disse, "_Crucio_.".

O corpo de Lupin tremeu num espasmo de agonia.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Olá a todos, sou a Anna Malfoy, a pessoa a quem vocês podem direcionar todo a raiva pela demora dos caps. Eu sou perfeccionista, se eu achar que o cap não está bom, eu vou ler ele acompanhando o original, rebetar e se me encher muito o saco foi traduzir de novo. Prefiro qualidade do que quantidade. Colocando um cap por ano (calma que não vou fazer isso! XD), do que um por semana. Podem me xingar, mandar emails que vou continuar assim. Mas podem ficar tranquilos que todas as fics do grupo serão terminadas. Pode demorar, mas vou termina-las mesmo que sozinha, então fiquem tranquilos. Não vou fazer como outros que deixa pela metade e faz com que os leitores nunca saibam o final, não gosto que façam isso comigo e naum vou fazer com vocês.

Eu betei esse cap e espero que não tenha deixado passar nenhum erro, mas se acharem me avise.

Mais um capítulo de Luz embaixo d'água postado! A fic está realmente acabando. Falta apenas mais um capitulo. Espero que vocês gostem. E se Deus quiser semana que vem posto o ultimo.

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais**:

**Karla Malfoy** (que negócio é esse de matar o Lupin? Deixa o rapaz ser inconveniente! XD), **Lunne** (obrigada), **natcia, Felton Blackthorn, Simca-chan, Sophie Black 30** (pode tratar de continuar respirando, pois leitora morta naum manda review! XD), **Ge Malfoy, srta. Kinomoto, Sanae-chan, Miyu Amamyia** (esperamos notícias suas), **Sy.P, brunaapoena, Lucas, MS Tiago, Isis, Likaah, Alis Clow (obrigada), Fernandinha, Lover. 44, AganishLottly, Carolzita Malfoy, Jô, Gabrielle., RAYLATAN TIDAL TEMPEST, kaza e Nano Weasley**.


	22. O FIM

**Autora:** Maya

**Nome original:** Underwater Light

**Tradutor : **Kau Potter

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - O Fim**

I recognise the way you make me feel

It's hard to think that you might not be real

I sense that now the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

_(Eu reconheço a forma que você me faz sentir_

_É difícil pensar que você pode não ser real_

_Eu sinto que agora a água está ficando funda_

_Eu tento lavar a dor de mim.)_

Hermione segurou Ron com mais força para mantê-lo abaixado. Sua mente pouco a pouco entrava em estado de pânico, a cada parte o desespero se tornando maior. Ela não conseguia olhar Voldemort - Deus, ele nem parecia ser humano, ele se parecia com uma daquelas criaturas dos desenhos de sua infância, feitos de carne viva - e ela não conseguia olhar para Lupin, seu corpo sacudido por tremores com seus olhos fechados e espuma nos cantos da boca. Ela tentou olhar para Malfoy, olhar a sua face e ver alguma expressão que pudesse significar que havia uma explicação, e então percebeu somente no repentino sentimento de traição que ela realmente confiava nele.

"Eu vou matá-lo," Ron rosnou em sua orelha.

"Quieto," ela murmurou desesperadamente. Quem poderia saber o que Voldemort poderia ouvir? Como eles iriam sair dali?

"Embora, seu entusiasmo seja louvável," disse Voldemort, e sua voz fez Hermione tremer; A voz parecia pronunciar Parseltongue mesmo que ele estivesse falando inglês. "Acho que podemos continuar perguntando ao lobisomem junto com o seu precioso amigo Black. Vocês o trarão ao meu aposento." Hermione viu o olhar rápido de Pedro Pettigrew, e Voldemort explicou com uma nota de cansaço e aborrecimento na voz. "Você pode conhecê-la melhor como a sala de Feitiços, Rabicho."

A cabeça de Pettigrew sacudiu nervosamente para frente e para trás. "Oh, Sim, Milorde. Claro!"

"Quanto a você, Malfoy-" e nesse ponto, a esperança se afogou dentro do ultraje de Hermione - "Gosto de ver a sua indocilidade, mas ela pode ser posta em melhor uso. Afinal, acho que todos sabemos que Harry Potter está perto. Só temos que esperar que ele venha até nós."

Ele indicou para que fosse seguido, e Malfoy foi atrás dele. Hermione os viu sair sentindo-se aliviada, sentindo o terror e a traição retrocederem, deixando-a com apenas uma única ânsia: achar um jeito de sair daquela situação.

Novamente, Ron levantou a cabeça descuidadamente. Hermione o puxou para baixo com força, mas ela viu os olhos de Lupin se alargarem, e tinha certeza que desta vez, pelo menos uma pessoa os havia visto.

"Vou te contar uma coisa, Pedro," Lupin disse em tom de conversa, embora sua voz ainda estivesse fraca por causa da dor, ainda com espuma no canto da boca. "Você sempre pensou que ser um lobisomem era quase como ser um Animago, só que - menos prazeroso, e menos voluntário. Não é verdade."

Pedro Pettigrew tremeu, incerto, olhando para os seus amigos Comensais em busca de ajuda.

"Não é?" ele finalmente perguntou.

Lupin rolou, se levantou e quebrou suas algemas num rápido e simples movimento, e depois se manteve olhando Pedro. Hermione nunca havia visto o seu professor parecer daquela forma: a inclinação de seus ombos e seu brilho em seus olhos a fazia lembrar de um animal selvagem.

"Não," ele disse, e sua voz ficou mais firme. "Sou um lobisomem o tempo todo. E nem essas algemas, muito menos Cruciatus podem me segurar por muito tempo."

Ele olhou para cima por apenas um momento. Hermione viu seus lábios se movendo claramente.

Ele murmurou, "Corram".

Então Lupin saltou, e à medida que Pedro Pettigrew ficava por baixo dele e todos os Comensais levantavam as varinhas, Hermione levantava Ron usando toda a sua força e aproveitaram o momento de distração para fugir, descendo as escadas e saindo da torre.

Eles cambalearam uma vez que haviam descido alguns corredores, saindo do estúpido desejo de escapar e entrando nos seus pensamentos terríveis.

"Eu vou matar aquele bastardo do Malfoy," Ron disse, e parecia que ele iria mesmo. "Eu vou atrás dele, e vou matá-lo. O que ele fez com Harry?"

"Nada," Hermione respondeu. Ela percebeu o olhar surpreso de Ron, e lhe respondeu com um olhar impaciente. "Ele teria contado a Voldemort - Não, honestamente, Ron, eu vou dizer - ele teria contado a Voldemort se ele soubesse onde Harry estava. Eles devem ter se separado, e isso significa que temos que voltar ao Grande Salão e contar tudo de uma vez a Harry."

Ela escondeu um estremecimento ao pensar no que diria a Harry. Ela, Hermione Granger, supostamente a mais esperta, realmente tinha confiado naquele bastardo, o Malfoy, e Deus sabia que Harry tinha feito mais que confiar.

Ela não podia pensar nisso agora. Ela tinha que planejar. Lupin desistiu de sua chance de fugir para poder dá-la a eles.

Ela andou em direção ao Salão Principal rapidamente. Hermione tentou não pensar que cada barulho poderia ser de um comensal da Morte. E continuou vasculhando sua mente à procura de feitiços. Sua cabeça nunca pareceu estar tão vazia.

Quando ouviram um som vindo do alto, Ron agarrou seus ombros e tentou empurrá-la para trás dele. Ela o afastou e pegou a varinha dela.

Então ambos olharam, e era Harry. Sua varinha estava em mãos, e uma manga estava rasgada e pendurada, para mostrar um corte sangrento e profundo na extensão de seu braço. A inclinação de seus ombros lembrou-a de Lupin antes de saltar, e os olhos dele queimavam estranhamente em um rosto rígido e sem expressão.

Eles nunca tinham visto Harry daquele jeito.

Por um momento, Hermione pensou que ele sabia, e se encontrou falando rapidamente, esperançosa de que eles não precisassem conversar sobre isso.

"Nós vimos Lupin. Eles estão com Lupin e Sirius, eles estão os levando para a sala de Feitiços, Voldemort está lá também, Voldemort está em Hogwarts, Harry, o que vamos fazer? Nós não vimos Dumbledore. Acho que não há ninguém aqui além de Comensais da Morte."

Ela desejou que não tivesse aberto a boca quando ela percebeu quão desanimador era o que tinha a dizer, então ela olhou para a face ainda mais desanimadora de Harry.

"Eu vi Dumbledore," ele disse, sua voz insípida. "Ele está morto."

A enormidade deste desastre encobriu todos os outros. Hermione permaneceu parada, com todos os pensamentos perdidos.

Ela tentou juntar palavras em um mar de desespero. "Então não há ninguém que possa nos ajudar."

A face sem expressão de Harry foi transformada por ódio, como fogo se espalhando em gasolina. Hermione quase correu para longe dele. Ela sentiu por um instante que Harry era uma das coisas a serem temidas neste lugar de horrores que costumava ser Hogwarts, que qualquer coisa que se colocasse no caminho dele talvez fosse destruída.

"E quem algum dia nos ajudou?" Harry rosnou. "Quando foi que Dumbledore já nos ajudou? Nós estamos sós e eu prefiro desta forma. Nós podemos fazer isso. Agora, onde está Draco?"

Hermione quase havia esquecido. Ela fechou as suas mãos, apertando, como se ela pudesse esmagar essa coisa antes que ela pudesse machucar Harry.

Ron falou antes que ela pudesse. "Malfoy está provavelmente por aí torturando Lupin ou outra pessoa. Nós o vimos fazendo isso pela primeira vez - Enquanto ele estava quase que lado a lado com Você-Sabe-Quem."

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Harry não absorveu as palavras de primeira. Parte dele ainda estava longe, naquela sala olhando aquela face velha e enrugada, preso naquele desejo inflexível de viver. Parte dele ainda pensava, "se a varinha dele estivesse na mão dele, eu estaria..."

Harry somente olhou estupidamente para Ron por alguns minutos, e então repentinamente estava totalmente lá, naquele momento, absolutamente furioso.

Ele agarrou Ron pela camisa e o jogou na parede.

"Retire o que disse!" ele gritou.

"Não! Me largue, você é doido? Nós dois o vimos, Hermione, conte para ele-"

"Não é verdade! Diga que não é verdade!"

"Por favor, calem-se!" Hermione sibilou, segurando ineficazmente as mãos de Harry. "Por favor, por favor, pare. Harry, é verdade. Eu vi. Eu sinto muito, Harry, mas é verdade."

Ele soltou a camisa de Ron e se afastou, ofegando. Ele olhou a face aflita de Hermione e queria correr deles - seus melhores amigos! - e colocou as suas mãos sobre as orelhas. Não era verdade.

"Por que ele torturaria Lupin?" ele exigiu.

"Para descobrir onde você estava", Ron disse.

"Não seja estúpido! Ele sabe onde estou."

"Sim, Harry," Hermione respondeu tremendo, à medida que ele fixava seus olhos na face dela, rezando para achar alguma explicação. Ela somente o encarou de volta com olhos suplicantes. "Só que - Voldemort disse que _sabiam_ onde você estava, e Malfoy estava sendo entusiasmado. E ele pode ser, Harry, você sabe-"

"Isso não é o mesmo que torturar Lupin! Ele gosta do Lupin!"

"Harry," Hermione ralhou, com a voz nervosa. "Não consigo pensar em outra explicação. Não há razão para que seja Poção Polissuco, e Voldemort o chamou pelo nome. Ele lançou Cruciatus em Lupin. Eu o vi. Era ele, e eu ficava tentando achar algo em seu rosto, para ver se era um plano, mas eu não vejo como poderia ser. Harry, eu sei o que você sente por ele, mas ele é o espião."

"Não, ele não é," Harry disse automaticamente, e então parou, porque não sabia como dizer a Ron e Hermione quem era o espião.

Enquanto pausava, a dúvida o inundava.

Quem disse que poderia haver só um espião? Não era que isso quase fazia sentido? Ninguém nunca questionou a presença de Dumbledore... Exceto por um Sonserino. Os Sonserinos sempre foram mais hostis em relação a Dumbledore, os Sonserinos podem ter sido um ponto fraco... A não ser que alguém em quem ele confiava totalmente estava o ajudando.

"Você não viu o rosto dele," ele adicionou mais incerto, mas ele não precisava da expressão triste de Hermione para responder à sua pergunta muda. Ele se lembrou de reconhecer Draco fugindo na escuridão da noite em seu primeiro ano. Draco era praticamente inconfundível.

Então devia haver uma explicação.

"Eu o conheço!" ele protestou violentamente para seus próprios pensamentos.

"É, você e ele são amigos há quanto tempo? Seis meses inteiros", Ron falou rispidamente. "Nós somos seus amigos por sete anos, e estamos todos em um problema maior do que Draco poderia nos arranjar. Precisamos decidir o que fazer."

Harry sentiu a clara fúria de determinação tomar conta de todos os seus pensamentos. Ele era tão grato àquilo: a chance de livrar-se de seus pensamentos na hora da ação.

"Vocês têm razão," ele disse brevemente. "Precisamos de Sirius ou de Lupin: sabemos disso. Se eles estiverem juntos, podemos pegar ambos - e depois veremos. Eu tenho aqui a minha Capa da Invisibilidade. Vamos para a sala de Feitiços."

Enquanto ele desdobrava sua capa, os olhos de Hermione se acenderam. "Você está com o Mapa?"

"Eu-" Harry lembrou-se do Mapa, jogado em algum canto daquela sala, e xingou a si mesmo. Ele não voltaria lá, e Ron e Hermione não poderiam ver o que ele deixou para trás. "Sumiu."

Hermione parecia desapontada, mas assentiu. Ele olhou sua expressão preocupada, e viu que ela já estava perdida em calcular suas chances de sucesso.

Ele conseguiria. Não havia outra opção.

Ele jogou a Capa sobre os três, e enquanto envolvia Hermione com um braço, lhe ocorreu as coisas que suas mãos haviam feito na última hora, e qual seria a expressão de Hermione se ela soubesse.

Draco entenderia - mas Draco estava...

Eles subiram as escadas muito juntos, e percorreram os corredores de Hogwarts, cientes que cada eco produzido por seus passos poderia traí-los, mas Harry não conseguia parar de pensar numa forma bastante diferente de traição.

No dia que eles deixaram Hogwarts, Draco havia escrito uma carta que ele não quis que Harry visse. Ele disse que era para Narcissa, mas ele havia mandado uma coruja para sua mãe no dia anterior.

E se fosse mentira... Se tudo houvesse sido uma mentira...

Draco não havia mostrado interesse algum até que - bom, até que Hogwarts tivesse fechado, e ele perdido o contato direto com os Sonserinos. Até que Hogwarts ser fechada e Harry, talvez, tornar-se uma coisa mais importante para se barganhar com Voldemort, e progrediu de amigo para...

Ele tinha que acabar com isso!

Por que, exatamente, Draco mudou de idéia? Dumbledore nunca havia o amado mais do que os Dursleys o amaram. Não era provável que Draco houvesse sido subjugado pelo sexy appeal de Harry.

Os dedos de Hermione se fecharam em seu braço um segundo depois dele ter visto os Comensais da Morte. Ele elevou sua varinha e petrificou o primeiro.

O segundo girou e Hermione lançou o mesmo feitiço nele, Ron o terceiro, e Harry agarrou a capa do último enquanto este tentava fugir, e lançou o feitiço petrificante uma última vez.

Então Harry ficou por cima do primeiro, puxou o cabelo, levantando a sua cabeça, e golpeou sua cabeça fortemente contra a pedra.

"_Harry_!"

"Qualquer um podia vir aqui e reverter o feitiço," explicou sem emoção. "Agora, eu duvido que eles tenham muitos medibruxos, e quero todos os Comensais da Morte possíveis fora de combate. Estamos numa guerra."

Hermione passou a língua sobre os lábios. "Não os golpeie muito forte. Você pode causar danos cerebrais."

"Eu não acho que eles ficariam tão sensivelmente preocupados com você," disse Harry. Ele se sentia entorpecido olhando a expressão horrorizada na face dela. Ele não entendia porque ela tinha que ficar daquele jeito. Ele estava falando apenas sensatamente.

Não pense em Dumbledore. Não pense em Draco.

Ele jogou a cabeça do segundo homem na parede.

Uma vez que havia terminado, ele se levantou. Hermione se afastou levemente dele, mas ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele piscou, desconcertado, para os olhos de Ron.

"Não tome isso só para você, Harry," Ron disse. "Estamos com você."

"Claro que estamos," Hermione regressou, sua voz ganhando força à medida que falava. "Você somente fez o que devia."

"Sei que estão comigo," Harry os disse. "Obrigado."

Só havia eles três, os amigos nos quais ele podia confiar completamente, e aquilo parecia bom. Parecia certo. Ele era capaz de seguir em frente, em direção ao covil de Voldemort, e ter certeza que eles protegeriam sua retaguarda.

Eles pararam a frente da porta da sala de Feitiços.

"Eu ainda não acredito que Draco fez isso," Harry disse numa voz baixa, e abriu a porta.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

A sala vazia, escura estava meio que em desacordo com os acontecimentos. Eles permaneceram em baixo da capa por alguns minutos, hesitando e assimilando cada detalhe da sala. As cadeiras e mesas da sala de McGonagall **(N/T: Sim, Flitwick ensina Feitiços, e McGonagall ensina Transfiguração, mas na Fanfic original constava isso, então não quis mudar)** haviam sido removidas, e a sala parecia maior do que antes.

Num canto distante da sala havia um trono, e o que quase parecia com um cetro fixado no chão.

Harry sentiu-se perdido. Ele estava esperando que houvesse algo lá, algo com o que lutar, e tudo o que ele podia fazer era ficar em pé lá, querendo saber se aquilo era uma armadilha, ou se haviam levado Sirius e Lupin para outro lugar.

Foi Hermione que tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade, e avançou pela sala de Feitiços. Ela olhou os dois por cima do ombro, seus olhos arregalados.

"Oh, meu Deus," ela disse. "Não pode ser. O Feitiço Captus."

"O que é agora?" Ron perguntou.

Mas Harry lembrou. Ele lembrou de uma reunião da Ordem Juvenil, com especulações sobre o que Voldemort estava fazendo com os estudantes desaparecidos, e Hermione e Draco discutindo com conhecimento este feitiço.

Aquilo não significava que Draco era culpado. Hermione também sabia disso.

Ele podia ouvir a voz de Draco muito claramente em sua mente, arrastada e precisa. _A idéia de que a Magia das Trevas houvesse sido recentemente usada para criar prisões dentro de esferas. Mil pequenas Azkabans que Você-Sabe-Quem poderia guardar no bolso, que Dementadores pudessem patrulhar e ninguém poderia escapar_.

Ele deixou Ron com a Capa e andou até o ponto em que Hermione se encontrava, olhando para onde ela estava olhando. Lá estava a esfera Captus deixada sozinha e sem proteção. Era uma esfera redonda, de um azul meio apagado, encarrapitada em sua base de metal. A versão de um cetro de Voldemort, com uma pedra contendo centenas de almas.

A voz de Draco voltou. _A vantagem para nós é que talvez possamos tê-los de volta._

"Se eu quebrar a esfera," Harry se ouviu perguntar, "eles estarão livres?"

"Harry, não ouse fazer isso!" Hermione exclamou. "Fazê-lo poderia matar todos eles. Isso é magia muito antiga, e eu não tenho idéia do que fazer para libertá-los. Temos que levá-la para a Ordem da Fênix: eles vão saber o que fazer. Isso faz com que achar Sirius e Lupin seja ainda mais urgente. A vida de todos eles depende disso. Temos que sair daqui."

Ron estava dobrando a Capa: Hermione estava encarando a esfera. Harry olhou para ambos, imaginando as possíveis reações deles, e então decidiu que ele não se importava.

"Sim, todos nós temos que sair daqui," ele disse lentamente. "Incluindo Draco."

"Harry, pelo-!" Ron explodiu. "Ele entregou todos os seus preciosos colegas de casa para serem colocados nisso! Eu sei que você gostava dele, mas você tem que encarar os fatos!"

Sim, os fatos. Draco nunca se interessou em fazer amigos, até o Torneio Tribruxo - que Dumbledore havia planejado. Draco havia escrito uma carta e mentiu sobre ela. Draco admitiu ser racista. Draco nunca havia se interessado daquela forma até que Harry fosse a última coisa que ele poderia usar...

Ele lembrou da expressão de Draco, penetrante em algum momento de intensidade sem beleza.

_Não se atreva a morrer por minha culpa._

Ele _não acreditou_ naquilo.

Mas se Dumbledore podia traí-los, então qualquer um podia.

Harry hesitou.

"Afaste-se da esfera Captus, Sr. Potter," disse uma voz vinda das sombras. "Não quero que você tenha nenhuma idéia."

Harry reconheceu a voz de primeira. Haviam passado anos desde que ele a tinha ouvido, anos, e o ódio dos anos cresceu em seu peito, tornando-se uma fúria mortal, à medida que Voldemort saia da invisibilidade para a Luz.

Ele parou a encarou Harry com aqueles olhos que mais pareciam fendas vermelhas, sem piscar. Sua face era muito inumana para registrar triunfo.

Tudo o que Harry queria naquele momento era matá-lo.

_Você matou meus pais. Você matou Cedrico. Você devastou com meu mundo e destruiu minha escola, e eu vou matá-lo, seu bastardo..._

Então ele viu quem estava atrás de Voldemort.

Ainda andando em direção à luz, sua cabeça louro-branca se inclinou, com aquele movimento característico. Ele andava com toda a sua pose aristocrática.

Ele podia entender porque Hermione tinham tanta certeza, mesmo sem ver sua face. Mas Harry conhecia Draco mais que aquilo.

Não havia sido surpresa quando seus olhos encontraram frios olhos cinza, e ele olhou a face de Draco, porém mais velha, e mudada, como se alguém houvesse feito erros deliberados.

"Olá, Potter," disse Lúcio Malfoy.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Os Comensais da Morte estavam lentamente saindo de seus Feitiços de Invisibilidade, um por um, e na mente de Harry estava crescendo uma compreensão de como tão completamente ele havia sido enganado, e uma crescente determinação de acabar com quantos fosse possível.

Mas o principal pensamento atordoado era aquele que passava cada vez mais em sua cabeça.

_Isso irá matar Draco._

Isto iria matar Draco. Em algum lugar mais adiante em sua cabeça havia satisfação que Ron e Hermione agora podiam ver que Draco era inocente, mas inocente ou não, isto o mataria.

A morte era iminente e ele estava preocupado com os sentimentos de Draco.

Pelo menos Draco estava seguro - e por favor, deixe-o _estar seguro_, pois agora estava certo de que Sirius e Lupin já estavam na esfera, e Ron e Hermione estavam na armadilha com ele. Tudo o que ele amava, exceto aquela pessoa, estava lá - e os Comensais da Morte estavam se aproximando.

Harry elevou sua varinha.

"Ah, mas não há necessidade de ser precipitado," Voldemort disse. "Matem os outros dois se ele se mover," ele adicionou casualmente aos Comensais da Morte, que fecharam mais o cerco ao redor deles. Harry sentiu Ron mais próximo a ele, parado atrás de si. "Isto não é uma briguinha, uma reunião secreta num cemitério que pode ser interrompida. Eu venci, Harry Potter. O mundo da magia é meu. E eu pretendo aproveitar isso."

"Por quê?" Harry gritou. "O que, isto te faz sentir importante? Você voltou dos mortos para ficar com uma gangue de capangas e torturar pessoas que são menores que você? Isso é patético. Você é patético. Sempre foi."

Ele viu os longos dedos de Voldemort agarrarem a varinha, e se segurou. Ele quase quis que Voldemort lançasse uma Cruciatus. Seria apenas uma razão a mais para odiá-lo.

Ele encarou aqueles olhos vermelhos, desafiando-o a fazê-lo, e então ouviu a porta atrás dele se abrir.

"Harry!" Draco disse, soando irritado e normal. "Por que infernos você está gritando, os Comensais podem - oh."

Harry se virou de costas para Voldemort e viu Draco, ficando pálido, à medida que entendia a situação.

"Por outro lado," Draco disse cuidadosamente, "Posso ver que vocês estão ocupados. Talvez seja melhor que eu vá embora..."

_Eu vou matar qualquer coisa que ao menos tente tocá-lo._

Harry havia pensado aquilo mais cedo, e não sabia o que queria dizer. Agora ele sabia: ele havia dito as palavras, e tinha vontade de matar, e ele havia visto a coisa vacilante depois que soube o que estava fazendo.

Ele ainda estava disposto.

Ninguém tentou machucar Draco. Voldemort inclinou a cabeça. "É o jovem Malfoy, não é?" ele disse, como se estivessem brincando de pique-esconde em uma pequena festa, mas com uma horrenda diversão por trás de suas atitudes. "Entre. Isso deve ser interessante."

Draco avançou cautelosamente. Ele estava tão pálido que parecia doente, e Harry lembrou que esta era a primeira vez que ele via Voldemort, e imaginou que a visão era de encher os olhos e os pensamentos à exclusão de todo o resto, até...

Até que Draco olhou para o lado de Voldemort, e toda a sua expressão mudou. Harry não pensou que ele estivesse mais ciente de Voldemort, ou Harry, ou nada mais, mas a alegria e a incredulidade caçando uma a outra em sua face, fazendo-o sorrir, muito hesitante, como se ele pensasse que alguém poderia roubar o sorriso dele se ele o deixasse muito óbvio.

Draco respirou, "Papai?"

Harry olhou para a face de Lúcio, e estava, de novo, violentamente ciente de quão diferentes eles eram, um rosto que ele amava, e outro que ele odiava. A face de Lúcio era mais composta, com características, talvez menos proeminentes, mais convencionalmente belas. Não havia nada de Lúcio no olhar ansioso, faminto de Draco, como um animal morto de fome procurando por um lar.

Havia enorme ânsia e esperança no rosto de Draco agora. Lúcio o encarou friamente.

"Qu - quero dizer Pai," Draco vacilou brevemente, seus olhos ainda fixados no rosto de seu pai. "Pensei que você estivesse morto," ele continuou em quase um sussurro.

"Claramente que não," disse Lúcio. "Você nunca soube quando calar a boca, Draco. Sinto em ver que os anos não te mudaram."

"Desculpe-me," Draco disse automaticamente.

Ele ainda parecia pasmado, mas ele era o único se movendo. Todos os outros pareciam pegos pela expressão de total incredibilidade de Draco de aceitar que existisse no mundo outra pessoa que não fosse seu pai. Harry viu alguns Comensais se moverem, mas Draco era filho de Lúcio Malfoy, e eles pareciam incertos sobre o que fazer.

Mas Lúcio não. "Venha aqui, Draco. Não é hora para suas conversas chatas e incessantes."

A face de Draco foi clareando de emoções. "Pensava que estivesse morto. Você - Eu vi você morrer!"

Ele não disse isto com suspeita. _Harry_ só havia se encontrado com Lúcio Malfoy algumas vezes, e ele estava certo: ninguém agindo com um pai pensaria que a emoção apropriada a ser mostrada para seu filho "abandonado" era de tédio.

"Sim. Você se mostrou uma excelente testemunha. Tudo o que tivemos que fazer foi criar uma tempestade, enfeitiçar o barco para se quebrar, criar uma ilusão do Lorde das Trevas e você reagiu bem previsivelmente com suas reações exageradas."

Era estranho. Harry só havia os visto juntos uma vez antes, no segundo ano, quando sua preocupação principal era que Draco havia rido por ele ter seu cabelo coberto de fuligem. Agora estavam todos parados na frente de Voldemort e seus subordinados, que continuavam aparecendo na sala em números cada vez maiores, e entre sua crescente raiva, Harry ainda podia ver... o motivo de Draco ser como era.

Não porque Lúcio era mau, mas porque ele levava consigo um truque político de procurar as fraquezas daqueles com quem entrava em contato. Ele não havia perdido nenhuma das fraquezas na única pessoa que o amava no mundo. Lúcio viu todas e fez com que Draco sofresse por todas elas.

Ele não entendia o que Draco dizia, e Draco ainda se movia em direção a ele, como um pássaro hipnotizado por uma cobra. Por que ele não entendia? Harry havia sentado do lado de Draco e acariciado seu cabelo enquanto Draco desabafava suas desilusões sobre seu pai, e Harry nunca corrigiu nenhuma daquelas afirmações que Draco queria tão desesperadoramente acreditar. Ele achou que Draco iria se machucar menos se acreditasse em mentiras, ele pensava que não machucaria ninguém.

Dumbledore também achou que falsidade fosse o melhor a ser feito.

"Por que você faria algo assim?" Draco perguntou.

Voldemort então falou, como se ofendido por alguém questionar suas decisões. "Seu pai tem um perfil extremamente conhecido e uma ficha extremamente negra para ser usado por mim na posição que ocupava. Além disso, ele nunca foi um dos meus servos mais dignos de confiança. Eu o mandei provar sua lealdade, e eu quis um assistente mais competente que Rabicho." Ele lançou um olhar casual a Lúcio. "Suponho que ele tenha provado seu valor."

Nem mesmo o Lorde das Trevas conseguiu tirar o olhar de Draco sobre seu pai, mas de acordo com o que Voldemort falava sua face mudava.

Ele se dirigiu a Lúcio. "Você fingiu a sua própria morte para poder atuar como _ajudante_?"

Harry quase riu alto. Era tão absurdo, e _tão_ Draco, e então Lúcio havia conseguido mais do que havia planejado.

"Lúcio," trovejou Voldemort. "Você vai fazer seu pirralho calar a boca, ou devo eu fazê-lo?"

"Peço desculpas, Milorde," Lúcio disse rapidamente. "Draco, sei que você não é assim tão burro. Você me mostrou ao menos isso durante estes últimos dois anos."

"Sério? Pensei que tudo o que sabia fazer era reagir exageradamente." A voz de Draco estava seca, mas ele continuava andando em direção a seu pai.

Harry não podia se mover, não podia segurar aquele idiota e trazê-lo para trás, pois os Comensais da Morte estavam sob ordens de matar Ron e Hermione caso ele se mexesse. Ele só podia assistir.

"Não," Lúcio disse calmamente. "Na verdade, você me surpreendeu. Você não pensou em suas ações, claro, mas você conseguiu algum _efeito_, Draco. Você reuniu aqueles iguais a você. Não importa quão teimosas as suas ações fossem, você fazia algo, e fazia bem - e fazia por uma razão admirável. Pela família, e para me vinguar."

"Eu fiz," Draco respondeu lentamente. "Eu fiz isso por você."

Harry nunca havia ouvido Lúcio falar como um político antes, como um orador, sua voz rica, ressonante e convincente. Ele suspeitou que Draco também não - ao menos, não quando Lúcio falava com ele.

"Mas agora, veja, isso não é mais necessário. Você nunca quis se aliar com traidores de sangue, com tolos que afundam o mundo da Magia na lama com cada concessão estúpida que fazem em relação aos Sangues-Ruins. Agora é hora de deixá-los, Draco. Agora é a hora de me mostrar o que você realmente pode fazer."

Era provavelmente o maior elogio que Lúcio já deu ao seu filho, mas Harry percebeu que os olhos de Draco finalmente acharam algo mais digno de atenção que seu pai.

A Esfera Captus.

Exatamente como Hermione, ele a reconheceu de primeira.

"Vocês levaram meus Sonserinos," ele disse, fingindo reconhecer as outras pessoas, sendo que ele realmente só se dirigia a seu pai. "Vocês levaram meus-"

E então outra aparição repentina aconteceu. O Feitiço da Invisibilidade desapareceu, revelando mais uma dúzia de Comensais da Morte à vista como se a invisibilidade fosse uma maré vazante naquela sala.

Narcissa Malfoy apareceu atrás de seu marido.

Harry sentiu outra pontada exaustiva de traição. Ele havia gostado dela. Deus, todos eles haviam sido estúpidos e cegos.

Só que... Não. Em seu sonho, ela havia gritado. Ela havia sido torturada. Ela não havia sido levada por vontade própria.

Ela ficou meio tensa, como se seu corpo não parasse de doer, mas ela se posicionou ao lado de seu marido com a face calma.

"Draco, por favor, venha aqui," ela disse, e a entonação da sua voz mudou como se sua garganta estivesse se apertando. "Sei que você pode não gosta da idéia, mas não temos escolha. Ele ganhou, e nós temos chance de sobreviver. Assim como as crianças que você me mandou - contanto que escolhamos o lado vencedor."

Então ela não havia se entregado por vontade própria. Ela estava usando a lógica de Dumbledore agora, a lógica da sobrevivência. Harry não conseguia ver se isso estava ou não afetando Draco. Seus olhos continuavam se movendo de seu pai à sua mãe.

Agora, os Lestranges haviam se materializado atrás dos pais de Draco. Ele podia ver a crispação da boca de Draco ao ver a face demente de Belatriz Lestrange. Eles eram todos do mesmo sangue, e sangue sempre foi uma coisa muito importante para Draco.

"Agora é a hora de escolher a sua família," Lúcio disse em seu melhor tom convincente. "Além do mais - você não acha que esse bando covarde de amantes de Sangues-Ruins realmente achavam que você fosse um deles. Eles nunca confiaram em você... Você trabalhou para eles e todos eles pensavam que você fosse o vil espião de Hogwarts."

Então Draco se moveu, mas não em direção a seu pai. Ele se virou e lançou um olhar a Harry por cima do ombro, quente como um beijo.

"Não o Harry," ele respondeu, certo como o sol. "Ele é meu amigo."

Nem mesmo quando o pai dele falou, ele desviou o olhar. Ele ainda parecia cansado com choque e medo, mas havia confiança dura como o aço em seus olhos.

Agora era a hora de dizer algo, acusar o pai de Draco, mesmo sem tê-lo feito antes, dizer que ele nunca imaginou... Agora era a hora, com Draco em equilíbrio, que Harry tinha que falar.

Ele não havia idéia do que falar.

"Tem certeza, Draco?" Lúcio indagou. "Eu os ouvi conversando. Você acha que seu - amigo Harry Potter vai dizer que nunca duvidou de você, nem mesmo por um momento?"

Uma questão anuviou a face de Draco, e quando Harry nada falou, só ficou o encarando com a intensidade de uma súplica, a confiança dos olhos de Draco se estilhaçou.

"Você nunca foi um deles, Draco, e eles sabiam disso. Você é um de nós. Você é meu filho. Tudo o que você tem é a sua família. Não me decepcione, Draco. Venha aqui!"

_Você tem que falar_, Harry pensou furiosamente consigo mesmo, mas ele se sentia muito cansado das palavras para abrir a boca. Dumbledore havia falado, e Lúcio, e Narcisa. Isso não provava nada. Isso não mostrava amor.

Draco desviou a face da de Harry um pouco, e Harry viu sua face ficar mais escura à medida que ele o fazia. Um sorriso lento e frio se formou em seus lábios, como aquele presente na face de seu pai, como aquele na face de Belatiz. Naquele instante ele pareceu o produto perfeito daquele puro-sangue, um espelho na frente de seus ancestrais.

"Eu estou indo, pai," ele disse, e deu alguns passos até parar do lado de seu pai.

"Quão tocante," Voldemort observou. "Agora, a não ser que mais um de meus Comensais sinta vontade de fazer outra reunião de família, poderemos voltar aos negócios?"

Harry continuava olhando Draco. Ele estava com os olhos baixos, como janelas fechadas com força, e ele estava ao lado de sua família. O único traço de expressão em sua face era malicioso.

Ele foi traído várias vezes, e se Harry o conhecesse, ele estava fervilhando com isso, com fúria, esperando atacar alguma coisa. Draco nunca foi bom em esconder algo por muito tempo. Harry observava, e Draco levantou os olhos. Ele não parecia estar preparado para perdoar Harry por ter duvidado dele. Ele parecia abandonado, e quebrado, e pronto para matar.

Harry encontrou seu olhar com uma furiosa excitação correndo dentro de si. _Eu te conheço_.

"Eu me segurei naquela madeira flutuante por horas antes de ser resgatado," Draco apontou de forma recordatória.

Até mesmo Voldemort o olhou quando Draco falou, incapaz de acreditar que ele havia escolhido este momento para começar a reclamar. Os olhos de Draco ainda encaravam os olhos de Harry por cima do ombro de seu pai.

Harry deu um passo cauteloso à frente. Ninguém notou.

"Eu gritei por você até perder a voz. Pensei que... já que você estava morto, eu poderia estar morto também, e isso foi um horror."

Harry deu outro passo a frente. Os olhos de Voldemort se estreitaram por um momento, então eles se viraram ao som da resposta exasperada de Lúcio.

"_Aonde_ você quer chegar, Draco?"

Outro passo com os olhos estreitados de Draco o observando, e mais ninguém. Mais um passo a frente.

_Harry, não se atreva!_

Mas alguém tinha que se atrever.

_Isso poderia matar todos eles._

Emoção tomou conta da face de Draco, um sentimento branco, quente, que podia ser amor ou ódio ou alívio completo por poder, finalmente, agir.

"Vá pro inferno, pai," ele disse, e socou a face de seu pai.

Lúcio caiu aos pés de seu Lorde das Trevas, que quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e Draco ficou por cima dele parecendo pronto para socá-lo novamente. Os Comensais da Morte avançaram em direção ao seu mestre, numa investida desorganizada.

Só havia um momento.

Você tomou sua decisão, e teve sua chance.

Harry saltou para frente, e lançou a esfera Captus do seu pedestal, no chão. Ela se quebrou em mil pedaços.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Ela foi atingida por um feitiço atordoante. Gina lembrou-se disso, lembrou das listas de sintomas que sua mãe havia mostrado a ela. Isso era o que estranhos podiam tentar fazer a você, isso é como você vai se sentir, você deve tentar pensar claramente, você tem que se proteger!

Simples como uma mãe trouxa ensinando seus filhos a não aceitarem caronas de estranhos. A não ser pelo fato de que ela não foi capaz de se proteger.

Ela havia visto - ela nunca teria sonhado que estava em perigo, e então...

Mas todo o resto que ela achava que lembrava era impossível. Seu profundo horror era produto de um feitiço, assim como a situação deles. Ela não podia se permitir a perder-se em sonhos aterrorizantes. Não quando Dino, que estave sempre ao seu lado, precisava de sua ajuda. Ele estava mais desorientado que ela pelo feitiço Confundus e pelo o que aconteceu com eles do que ela, e isso a fez pensar em sua mãe também.

Os nascidos-trouxas estavam protegidos pela falta de magia em suas infâncias. Os instintos deles não eram os mesmos, suas vidas não foram tocadas pela sombra do Lorde das Trevas. Uma parte deles nunca acreditara que havia perigo.

Esse fato a enchia de ternura, e então ela segurou a mão de Dino para tentar dissipar o medo, murmurando palavras absurdas de conforto. Ele retornou o gesto de forma gentil, e ao passar dos dias, eles mantinham uma conversa que não significava nada.

Estava tão escuro, e o tempo passava numa confusão sem fim. Tentar pensar era o mesmo que tentar se mover embaixo da água, e os outros prisioneiros estavam quase tão sem reação quanto Dino. Ela achou que havia ouvido uma garota sussurrando para algumas crianças algumas vezes, sua voz raivosa e persistente, mas a maioria das pessoas estava em silêncio, em desespero ou em confusão de quem havia nascido totalmente bruxo.

Ela havia sido atordoada, e agora ela estava presa. Isso era tudo o que ela sabia.

Tudo o que ela sentia, além de confusão e afeição, era que eles estavam sendo observados. Essa era outra razão pela qual estavam todos ajoelhados na escuridão e em semi-silêncio: todos eles conseguiam sentir aqueles olhos maliciosos os observando, como se eles estivessem sido mantidos como animais, para serem observados.

Eles eram como peixes-dourados em um pequeno aquário, com todo o seu mundo aprisionado.

E então, o mundo foi quebrado. Ela pôde sentir tudo se quebrando em volta dela, junto com os últimos efeitos do feitiço Confundus, e um medo selvagem cresceu dentro dela. Ela podia sentir o mundo se partindo, e certamente os fragmentos da destruição poderiam matá-los.

Gina mantinha mão de Dino apertada firmemente, ofegando como se a liberdade houvesse se tornado uma atmosfera alienígena, e enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam, ela começava a ver onde eles estavam agora.

Havia Comensais da Morte em toda a parte, alguns caídos entre os fragmentos, como se a explosão os tivesse derrubado. Gina pôde ver Hermione e Ron, quem ela tinha certeza que não foram levados, e ela teria corrido até eles se ela não tivesse que segurar Dino. Ela podia ver Voldemort, que parecia exatamente o Bicho-Papão que seus irmãos haviam descrito a ela por toda a sua infância, e nada como Tom Riddle.

Harry Potter parado com uma pequena base de pedra caída a sua frente, com vidro e líquido esparramados em sua volta. Gina encarou os pedaços no pé dele. Todos eles haviam saído daquilo, ela pensou intrigada, e então ela ficou ainda mais intrigada que a sua reação imediata ao vê-lo não era de alívio. Ele estava com a cara fechada, e pronto para matar, ele não parecia mais como um garoto-herói.

Draco Malfoy estava em pé ao lado de Voldemort, e do lado dos Lestrange. Seu pai - _seu pai?_ - parecia ser um daqueles que foram nocauteados pela erupção dos prisioneiros na sala, mas parecia que Malfoy havia escolhido seu lado.

À medida que a sala começou a se organizar lentamente, Gina viu que os Sonserinos capturados haviam chegado à mesma conclusão. Uma quietude de desânimo pendia entre eles, e eles ficaram no centro do quarto como todos escolheram.

Alguns deles estavam olhando para Malfoy em busca de pistas, mas ele estava olhando para o seu pai. Alguns deles reconheceram faces familiares por baixo daqueles capuzes negros.

A hesitação silenciosa durou por apenas alguns momentos, mas em tempos como este, momentos se tornavam cheios de significados, e demoravam a passar.

Uma garota se levantou do chão. Gina reconheceu seus cabelos negros e sua face inflexível: era Pansy Parkinson.

"Eu não me importo," ela disse, e Gina percebeu com espanto que a voz teimosa que falava com as crianças na sua pequena prisão era a voz de Pansy. Ela olhou para Malfoy, e então para um Comensal da Morte em particular, e então continuou. Gina nunca pensou que iria ouvir a voz de um Sonserino falhando. "Eu não quero-"

Ela parou, a face contorcida como se ela estivesse segurando lágrimas, mas ela se afastou do pequeno grupo de Sonserinos e em direção ao lado da sala que constituía o lado da luz.

Ela cambaleou enquanto os alcançava, mas Ron foi à frente e a pegou. O irmão mais velho de Gina manteve suas mãos firmes embaixo dos braços dela até que Pansy estava em pé, encarando os Comensais da Morte com o resto deles.

Os Sonserinos começaram a segui-la.

Aqueles que estavam hesitando, hesitaram novamente quando Malfoy tirou os olhos de seu pai e os olhou. Gina viu o flash de orgulho em sua face quando ele viu Pansy em pé, e percebeu que ela havia cometido um erro.

Lúcio Malfoy lutou para ficar em pé. Ele tinha um lábio ensangüentado, e Gina se perguntou estupidamente como isso havia acontecido por um momento. Então ele se lançou em seu filho.

Foi a deixa para o caos.

Todos irromperam de incerteza para violência e a sala de repente pareceu estar cheia de corpos apertados, e o ar, de feitiços. Gina viu o contingente de Sonserinos no meio, sendo liderado por alguém que ela achava ser Blaise Zabini, em direção a Voldemort - e então ela piscou e percebeu que eles estavam indo para Malfoy.

Alguém agarrou seu braço e ela tirou a varinha em um segundo, antes que percebesse ela a estava apontando para Ron.

"Gina," ele disse, e a força de seu nome significava que ele a amava, e que ele realmente assustado. "Você é estúpida? Precisamos lutar!"

"Eu vou!" ela gritou. "Eu preciso deixar Dino a salvo, ele ainda está confundido-"

"Não," Dino replicou, sua voz pastosa, perto de sua orelha. "Não, eu estou bem, eu posso ajudar-"

Ela virou, grata, enquanto ele falava, e olhou profundamente em seus olhos perspicazes por um momento, antes que um comensal gritasse "Estupefaça!" e ele caísse no chão, aos pés dela.

O Comensal da Morte estava se aproximando, suas vistas fixas nas fáceis presas que eram uma garota que não parava de tremer e um garoto inconsciente.

Gina estava cansada de estar assustada.

Ela lançou nele o feitiço das Pernas-Moles nascidos de uma vida com Fred e Jorge, e quando o Comensal quase tombou em cima de Dino, ela o socou com muita força. Usando a varinha.

Ele caiu do lado de Dino, os olhos se fechando à medida que caía, e ela se inclinou e colocou metade do corpo de Dino em seu colo, o melhor que podia fazer com um braço, ficando ajoelhada sobre ele com sua varinha preparada.

Ela pensou que Ron poderia ajudá-la, mas quando ela olhou, ele estava caindo sob três Comensais da Morte. Ela ficou com medo por ele em um momento, mas então ela viu que um dos Comensais tinha Pansy Parkinson nas costas golpeando-o a cabeça com a varinha, e Hermione estava avançando em outro com um olhar decidido em seus olhos.

Isso deixou Gina sem aliados. Ela não tinha escolha, a não ser a de proteger Dino sozinha.

As pessoas que tinham caído estavam sendo esmagadas. Talvez o homem que ela tinha jogado ao chão estava sendo esmagado agora... Mas ele merecia, e Dino não. Ela não se chamaria Gina se deixasse que algo acontecesse com ele.

Gina levantou sua varinha e lançou todas as maldições nas quais podia pensar.

As pessoas estavam gritando e morrendo em volta dela, havia estudantes muito novos Confundidos em volta. Ela viu o professor Lupin rosnando e defendendo oito deles, e o professor Black rindo e cortando qualquer um que ameaçava Lupin quando ele se distraía. Havia crianças se juntando em volta de Pansy Parkinson, e Ron estava se juntando a eles. Gina olhou para baixo mais uma vez, e viu dois primeiranistas, um tentando proteger a mão de Dino, mas ambos tentando apenas ficar perto dela.

Ela imaginou que eles superavam os Comensais em número, mas muitos deles estavam Confundidos, e muitos outros, desamparados.

Ela tinha que continuar lutando.

Ela quase enfeitiçou Hermione, que agarrou o braço de Gina enquanto andava. O cabelo de Hermione estava uma massa agitada sobre sua face bravia.

"Eu não consigo ver o Harry!" ela exclamou. "O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Eu não sei e eu não me importo," Gina disse brevemente. Hermione nem podia parecer escandalizada no meio daquela evidente guerra. "Eu digo - Eu me importo, claro que me importo," Gina corrigiu-se, "mas... Não posso ajudá-lo. Eu posso ajudá-los."

Hermione a encarou, e então assentiu e a continuou seu caminho selvagemente por entre a multidão, ao encontro de Harry. Gina a desejou sorte.

"Gina?" ela ouviu Dino dizer suavemente do chão, esforçando-se a fim de ficar consciente.

Ela estava parada sobre ele, esperando a próxima ameaça.

"Sim," ela disse, satisfeita por saber que sua voz estava tão firme quanto sua varinha. "Estou com você."

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Quando Hermione viu o flash de cabelo louro-branco, seu coração pulou: com certeza Harry estaria próximo a Malfoy.

Enquanto lutava para se aproximar, ela viu que não era exatamente verdade. Malfoy e seu pai estavam arremessando uma ao outro pelo lugar. Perdido em sua luta, ele provavelmente não havia percebido que havia deixado Harry para trás.

Alguém tinha que proteger os mais novos, alguém tinha que lutar contra Lúcio Malfoy. Mas alguém tinha que chegar a Harry. Se ele perdesse, a guerra estaria perdida, será que mais ninguém havia percebido aquilo?

Onde estava Harry?

"Nox," Hermione sibilou, agitando a varinha em frente dos olhos repentinamente cegos de um Comensal da Morte.

Malfoy não estava nem usando maldições em seu pai. Eles estavam rolando juntos, trocando socos reais, cuspindo sangue, como se eles se odiassem tanto que nem a distância de uma varinha deveria ser deixada. Hermione hesitou, esperando um momento e que ela pudesse amaldiçoar Lúcio sem acertar Draco acidentalmente.

E então ela viu Pedro Pettigrew rastejando atrás de Draco, e levantou a varinha ao nível dele - só para achá-lo caindo. Narcisa Malfoy estava parada acima dele com sua própria varinha levantada.

"Não se atreva a tocar meu filho," ela disse.

Lúcio Malfoy cuspiu sangue na face de seu filho. "Então a minha família é um bando de traidores," ele começou, até que Draco deu uma estocada, o pegando fora de guarda com um soco que o deixou atordoado.

E então Malfoy estava em pé, correndo precipitadamente em direção a Hermione, e ela gelou, espantada, à medida que ele levantava a varinha e gritava:

"Incêndio!"

Ela virou em tempo de ver o cabelo de Belatriz Lestrange se transformar em chamas, e se desviou dos gritos à pressão do ombro de Malfoy contra o dela.

"Cuidado, Granger, sua vadia estúpida!" ele repreendeu. O lábio dele estava rachado em dois lugares, sua face estava machucada e existiam marcas vermelhas em sua garganta, pois o pai dele havia tentando estrangulá-lo.

Houve tempo para acertar o Sr. Lestrange com um Estupefaça por sobre o ombro de Malfoy. Ela deixou as pontas de sua boca curvarem para cima.

"Cuidado, Malfoy, seu bastardo estúpido."

Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam, e moveram-se de seu pai que estava caído no chão para ela, rápidos como besouros em uma aparição repentina de luz. Hermione estava surpresa pelo fato de que ela se sentia mais segura ao lado dele, como se ele fosse um aliado como qualquer Grifinório.

"Harry me mataria se eu deixasse um fio de cabelo dessa sua cabeça frizada fosse maltratado," ele murmurou, e então sua voz começou a ficar mais forte. "Harry. Ele está_ só?"_

"Eu estava um pouco ocupada! Centenas de pessoas explodiram dentro da sala!" Hermione gritou abafando os sons da batalha.

"Temos que achá-lo. Agora vamos -"

Ele entendeu a expressão na face de Hermione antes que tivesse visto qualquer coisa. Ela congelou no instante em que viu Narcisa Malfoy no chão com sangue em seu cabelo reluzente, e Lúcio levantando do chão, sua face com uma expressão fria e sua varinha apontada para o seu único filho.

Ela queria gritar para Draco, mas sua garganta estava seca e ele podia ver, ambos podiam ver. Nessa fração de tempo, ela percebeu que não havia mais tempo, e que Lúcio Malfoy estava determinado.

"Avada Kedavra!"

_Ele o fez_. Draco era _seu filho_, mas mesmo assim ele _o fez_. Algo na mente de Hermione gritava, querendo voltar para seus pais e ficar a salvo, querendo que tudo isso fosse um pesadelo, querendo não ter que assistir a morte de Malfoy diante de seus olhos.

Alguém havia visto o perigo antes que qualquer um dos dois. À medida que Hermione assistia, certa do que iria presenciar, o canto de seu olho registrava duas formas corpulentas correndo na direção deles o mais rápido que ela já tinha os visto mover anteriormente.

Crabbe estava atrasado.

Goyle, de alguma forma, estava na frente de Malfoy antes da maldição acertá-lo, e repentinamente Malfoy não tinha morrido diante de seus olhos. Ele estava ajoelhado no chão ao lado de Goyle. E Goyle estava morto.

A mão de Hermione cobriu a boca, para impedi-la de gritar. Ela mordeu sua palma e tentou deixar sua varinha a postos, e a toda hora que ela olhava a face pálida e atormentada de Malfoy, pensava ridiculamente: _Ele é tão jovem_. Ela pensou que ele poderia ser todas aquelas coisas sinistras, mas ele era jovem e surpreso em relação a quanto o mundo poderia machucá-lo. E Gregório Goyle, jazendo lá, era apenas um menino grande.

Hermione queria chorar. Ela encontrou os olhos de Crabbe e viu seu próprio horror refletido lá: e então ela olhou novamente para a face de Draco.

Ele levantou, deixando seu amigo morto no chão. O olhar em sua face a lembrou do olhar de Harry mais cedo. O olhar de alguém que atravessou o fogo e saiu forjado pelo aço. Ele não mais parecia jovem ou arrependido.

O triunfo estava desaparecendo do rosto exausto de Lúcio Malfoy. 'Ele não tem a energia necessária para Lançar a Maldição da Morte novamente', ocorreu a Hermione. Ele não tem a magia, ele não tem o poder.

Draco parecia desesperado, triste, furioso e certo. Ele não hesitou, nem por pena e nem por amor.

"Avada Kedavra," ele retornou.

Houve um clarão de luz verde.

Não até que Lúcio estivesse no chão, Hermione tinha se dado ciência que Malfoy realmente pudesse lançar a Maldição Imperdoável. Não com sangue e magia. Não o suficiente para matar seu próprio pai.

Mas ele lançou, e agora ele nunca mais poderia fingir para si mesmo que nunca existiu um momento que ele, mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, quisesse seu pai morto.

No próximo momento, a Ordem da Fênix irrompeu pela porta como um milagre, e começou a fechar o cerco em volta de cada Comensal da Morte, separadamente. Snape estava na liderança.

Hermione nunca esqueceria a face de Draco quando ele percebeu que se ele tivesse esperado mais um momento, talvez ele não tivesse que matar seu pai.

Ela estava indecisa, oscilando entre medo e simpatia, quando eles ouviram o terrível estampido vindo do outro canto da sala, onde Harry e Voldemort estavam se enfrentando.

Os olhos de Draco, fixados em algum lugar frio e remoto, repentinamente voltaram a ter foco. Ele segurou o braço de Crabbe , seus dedos ficando brancos à medida que se fincavam em sua pele.

"Fique aqui," ele ordenou. "Você não vai se colocar em perigo por mim!" Ele olhou a face teimosa e sem fala de Crabbe e o sacudiu. "Você fica com ele," ele rosnou. "Alguém tem que ficar com ele. Você não pode deixar que as pessoas o pisem e o esmaguem."

"E o seu pai?" Hermione deixou escapar, e então ela quis morder sua língua.

"Ele merece," Draco rosnou. "Ele merece pior. Precisamos ir ajudar Harry."

Então o barulho se tornou uma trovoada e eles trocaram olhares, antes de começarem a correr, mesmo que Hermione estivesse certa de que não havia como ajudar Harry agora.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

No final, como no começo, eram só eles.

Harry viu a lembrança do começo naqueles olhos apertados e atentos. Viu os dedos de Voldemort se enroscarem na varinha com toques demorados, como um homem e sua amante desejada, e junto à permanente fúria, ele sentiu um ímpeto de clara irritação.

Essa coisa tinha sido permitida a controlar sua vida por quase... Toda a sua vida.

Ele imaginava, algumas vezes, se ele era capaz de matar. Agora ele já sabia que era. Ele matou Dumbledore. Ele havia amado Dumbledore.

Ele teria que matá-lo.

Essa criatura havia matado seus pais, levado seus amigos e causado essa guerra que havia ameaçado todos que ele amava, aquele verme. Ele devia ser destruído. Era tudo muito simples.

Harry segurou sua varinha e permaneceu calmo, esperando o próximo movimento da face diante dele.

Voldemort parecia grotesco, ele percebeu, nesse lugar frio e novo. Ele havia andado entre sangue e se reerguido dos mortos para se tornar essa coisa que uma vez tinha sido humana, e lá estava ele, parado, parecendo satisfeito consigo. Qual era a vitória naquilo?

"Eu esperei muito tempo por isso," Voldemort sussurrou, sua voz baixa, quase íntima.

"Eu já havia dito que você era patético," disse Harry.

Sua mente estava vazia, exceto por essa ânsia de matar, e de quantas formas ele poderia fazê-lo.

Iria ser algo simples, como uma mãe defendendo seu filho. Como antes, quando a varinha de Dumbledore estava fora de alcance.

...E sem aquela chance, Harry teria morrido, pois Dumbledore tinha sido muito poderoso, exatamente como Voldemort era agora. Não iria ser um jogo com ajudas e com o diretor assistindo, como tirar uma espada de um chapéu. Harry tinha tirado vantagem de uma coisa pequena e então ele queria fechar os olhos, mas ele não podia, ele tinha que se manter focado. E ele agora olhava dentro dos olhos de Voldemort enquanto levantava a varinha e dizia...

O som da Maldição da Morte estava no ar, como se abastecendo Harry com estimulo, e Harry sentiu uma pontada de medo por pensar em quem podia ter acertado.

Não havia como ver, e a Maldição da Morte não iria funcionar aqui.

Voldemort a estava esperando, e tinha sua varinha em mãos. Mas havia problema em Voldemort esperar num duelo com Harry, pois este não se apressaria e isso poderia fornecer a Harry uma chance.

Voldemort esperou, mas Voldemort já havia esperado anos para matá-lo, e isso já estava ficando cansativo. Ele levantou a varinha e abriu os lábios, e Harry, esperando por esse momento, levantou a varinha e falou também.

Então as varinhas deles estavam imobilizadas, magia tremendo em êxtase, exatamente como havia acontecido no quarto ano, e Voldemort estava com a mágica presa à de Harry e sem mais defesas. A batalha foi centrada ao meio da sala, e nem mesmo Nagini estava serpenteando e mordendo entre os corpos.

Ele não tinha mágica, e não tinha subordinados.

Harry havia matado Dumbledore. Isso não era _nada_.

Repentinamente, a máquina de Morte que era sua mente estava muito clara. Voldemort estava fisicamente muito vulnerável. Dezesseis anos atrás, o que estava destruído era seu corpo, e seu novo corpo, criado com o sangue de Harry, significava que ele era de carne e osso novamente.

Tudo que era feito de carne e osso podia morrer, e ele estava preparado para matar. Ele queria matar. De repente, ele pensou em como as pessoas das quais a magia tinha sido drenada morriam em histórias trouxas: nunca com mágica, sempre fisicamente. Coloque-as no forno, faça-as rolar num barril até a morte, se lance do céu e mate-as...

Um plano começou a se formar na cabeça de Harry.

Havia gritos atrás dele, gritos e luzes criando um campo de batalha onde devia ser uma sala de aula. Pessoas estavam morrendo. Ele devia parar com isso agora.

Agora, os fantasmas estavam saindo da varinha de Voldemort, mas ele havia matado muitos estranhos pelos anos fazendo com que esses pálidos estranhos sussurrassem palavras encorajadoras que ele não precisava, pessoas que ele não podia salvar.

Dumbledore nunca esperou que ele tentasse brigar com ele. Havia uma coisa que essas pessoas não entendiam.

A linha de magia entre as varinhas estava estremecendo. Ela não iria se manter.

Voldemort também viu isso, e então começou a sorrir um sorriso lento, terrível.

"Você tem alguma última coisa que queira dizer?"

Ele não queria que seus últimos pensamentos fossem sobre Voldemort. Voldemort não valia aquilo, então naquele mínimo segundo antes de dor e escuridão ele pensou em todos que estavam perdidos naquele gritante tumulto de guerra. Ele não tinha tempo para pensar se eles estavam bem, ele só podia lembrar dos seus nomes, lembrar que eles existiam tanto quanto Voldemort, mas que eles eram mais importantes.

_Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Draco_.

"Adeus," disse Harry. Ele quebrou o contato por uma fração de segundo, e apontou a varinha para um ponto logo acima da cabeça de Voldemort. "_Accio_ parede!"

Ele trouxe toda a parede do lado sul de Hogwarts para cima deles dois.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

As pessoas ficaram paradas enquanto as pedras se quebravam ao redor delas, enquanto Hermione e Draco já estavam correndo para o som da parede caindo.

"Feitiços de Apoio!" Lupin gritou para Sirius e para todos em volta, e à medida que Hermione e Draco corriam, Hermione tornou-se ciente de que eram os feitiços do lado deles que mantinham o chão de pedra em que estavam, e que impediam o teto de cair.

À frente deles havia pedras, e atrás das pedras estava o céu noturno. As estrelas pareciam indiferentes à ruína de Hogwarts.

Os Comensais da Morte não estavam lançando feitiços. Aqueles que estavam vivos tinham largado as varinhas e estavam segurando o braço esquerdo, que levava a Marca Negra como se a morte do mestre tivesse deixado uma dor para trás. A Ordem da Fênix, sem deixar de prestar atenção entre as batalhas e as prisões, começou a rondá-los.

Hermione queria se perder em triunfo. Ela queria achar Ron e socar o braço dele e chorar e dizer que _Harry havia conseguido, que ela sabia que ele conseguiria_! Ao invés disso, ela correu ao lado de Malfoy até o amontoado de pedras - o túmulo, ela pensava, enquanto sua mente tentava se esconder da palavra que Harry havia feito.

Eles chegaram lá muito cedo. Hermione podia ver os enormes blocos que tinham segurado Hogwarts, um amontoado na pavimentação, e ela sabia que qualquer um que estivesse embaixo havia sido esmagado.

Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus.

Ela ouviu alguém chorando atrás deles, e reconheceram a voz de Pansy Parkinson. 'Ela deve ter encontrado Goyle', Hermione pensou estupidamente.

Havia somente a noite repentinamente quieta e esse monte de grandes e estúpidas pedras. Não era para ser assim.

Ela esticou seu braço e tocou o de Draco.

"Ele conseguiu," ela sussurrou, e de repente ela estava tentando segurar as lágrimas. "Eu _sabia_ que ele conseguiria!"

Draco lançou um olhar frio a ela.

"Não seja mais absurdamente sentimental do que você pode ser," ele rosnou. "Eu sabia que ele conseguiria também. Agora vamos tirá-lo de lá."

Ela o encarou, sem querer dizer o óbvio, não quando aquela horrível calma em seu rosto era, claramente, a beira do desespero. Mas outras pessoas começaram a se juntar atrás deles dois, e alguém falou.

Era Blaise Zabini. "O que? Desenterrá-lo para poder enterrá-lo novamente?"

"Cala a boca!" Draco ordenou, virando-se para encarar Zabini com uma ferocidade quase selvagem. "Ele não está morto."

"Draco," disse Hermione, e Draco então a olhou.

Mesmo com a morte em volta deles, ela pôde ver que parte dele estava surpresa com a estranha intimidade do seu nome na boca dela. Hermione não se importava. Ela estava muito ocupada em tentar não ouvir o que ela estava falando.

"Eu acho... que ele está certo. Essas pedras são enormes. Elas teriam esmagado a coluna do Harry - Elas teriam quebrado todos os ossos do corpo dele-"

Ele saberia daquilo, antes de derrubar as paredes. Hermione Pressionou a varinha contra a boca, tentando não pensar naquilo, tentando não imaginar o que Harry devia ter sentido. Ela estava tão grata por ter, de repente, os braços de Ron deslizando ao seu redor, as mãos de Ron se fechando sobre as dela. Ela o sentiu estremecer com a mesma aflição horrorizada.

Draco parecia cruel. "Eu não me importo! Nós somos bruxos, Granger, caso você tenha esquecido. Não importa se o crânio dele foi cavado, contanto que possamos tirá-lo a tempo. Agora me ajude a tirá-lo dali!"

Hermione se prendeu no abraço de Ron por um momento rápido e doce, como se ganhar significasse que ela podia descansar. Então ela abriu os olhos e olhou para a noite, para os feridos e para os mortos, e para um Draco Malfoy coberto de sangue e sujeira que cortava as mãos enquanto tentava levantar uma pedra sozinho.

"Nós somos bruxos," ela disse. "Podemos fazer melhor que isso."

Todos eles começaram a levitar pedras. No início, eram somente Hermione, Draco, Ron e Pansy Parkinson, mas os outros começaram a se juntar. Logo, a noite se enchia de pedras flutuantes, algumas jogadas precipitadamente contra as outras paredes. Aqueles estampidos e murmúrios vindos dos feridos eram os únicos sons enquanto trabalhavam, em uma rapidez silenciosa e desesperada.

Então eles chegaram ao primeiro corpo. Estava preso como um boneco, como um grande fantoche usado para assustar crianças em festas, e por um momento, todos se afastaram, sem ousadia para tocá-lo. Era para ele vir quando chamado, e ele nunca morreu...

Hermione estava asperamente furiosa consigo por estar sendo tão estúpida.

Ela deu um passo para frente, e percebeu que Draco tinha dado um ao mesmo tempo. Ele parecia mais apreensivo do que ela se sentia, mas sua face estava melancólica. Ela sentiu Ron às suas costas. E os três juntos levantaram a coisa quebrada e inumana e jogaram para longe como se fosse lixo.

E aquele era o fim daquele mago diabólico.

Harry estava embaixo dele, sua face cheia de sangue. Ele estava muito rijo.

Hermione encheu-se de ternura, inflamada como uma ferida. Ela não queria que ninguém o tocasse: ela não queria que Ron a confortasse, ela não queria mais olhar para Harry. 'Ele quebrou os óculos de novo,' ela pensou estupidamente. 'Ele estava sempre quebrando os óculos.'

Ela estava chorando. Draco estava praguejando, de joelhos ao lado do corpo - _Harry_ - sua respiração vindo em soluços, mas seus olhos estavam sem lágrimas.

"Chame Madame Pomfrey," ele rosnou para todos, e segurou o braço de Harry.

Hermione gritou quando os ossos do braço de Harry trituraram ruidosamente, gerando o ruído de algo muito estilhaçado, que não podia ser fixado.

"Será que você não pode mostrar ao menos respeito?"

"Não," falou Draco. "Não, eu não vou. Ele não está morto, ele não está morto porque eu digo que ele não está morto! Droga, Harry, abra os olhos!"

Isso não parecia em nada com a vitória que Hermione havia imaginado, com metade do Castelo em ruínas e pessoas ainda morrendo ao redor deles.

Não houve milagre. Harry não abriu os olhos.

Mas quando Madame Pomfrey afastou uma Hermione que não podia deixar de chorar e um Draco que não parava de xingar, quando tomou o lugar de Draco ao lado de Harry e pressionou dois dedos brevemente contra o pescoço dele, ela disse que podia sentir pulsação.

* * *

Nota do Grupo: 

Finalmente acabou! Depois de tantos anos (realmente ANOS) essa fic foi concluida em português.

Sei que muito de vocês devem estar morrendo pelo epilogo que vem vindo, está em fase de tradução.

Queremos agradecer a todo apoio que recebemos e também as criticas.

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais**:

**Karla Malfoy, Simca-chan,** **Sy.P, carlos bert, Cin Infante, kaza**, **srta. Kinomoto, Gabrielle, Cati xD **(Obrigado pelo ENORME review, nós nos esforçamos para fazer o melhor trabalho possivel)**, Felton Blackthorn, DW03 **(não é que você quase acertou tudo? XD**), Sophie Black 30**, **RAYLATAN TIDAL TEMPEST, Samantha Tiger, Nando Weasley, Kenia, Mah, Lis Martin, Mel Felton, fye, M **(obrigado pelas reviews, mas porque você não se apresenta M é tão informal! XD)**, Isis Coelho, Dollua **(obrigado 10x**), Isa Tinkerbell, Mandy Moony Black, Aline Cristina, Nanda Malfoy, Paula V.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

PS: Quanto a demora para se postar, nós prezamos pela qualidade, mas fiquem a vontade para buscar outras traduções que não façam o mesmo.

Anna Malfoy - Os Tradutores


	23. Epílogo

**Autora:** Maya

**Nome original:** Underwater Light

**Tradutor : **Anna Malfoy

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Epílogo**

_Here is what I know now_

_(Aqui está o que eu sei agora)_

_My salvation lies in your love_

_(Minha salavação recai em seu amor)_

Harry abriu seus olhos.

Ele piscou tentando fazer sua vista entrar em foco. Era uma manhã cinzenta, pelo o que ele conseguia ver através das janelas da enfermaria. Os raios de sol não pareciam nem tentar passar por entre as nuvens. Ele sentia como ser alguém tivesse triturado seus ossos com um moedor de cana-de-açúcar. **(N/T: Eu tive que adaptar para o Brasil. Alguém aqui nunca bebeu caldo de cana? Então acredito que todos irão entender).**

Draco estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, inclinado para frente e o assistindo com um olhar abatido. Ele lembrava a Harry um predador, escondido em cima de uma árvore, esperando com imensa paciência o melhor momento para atacar sua pretensa refeição.

Harry mostrou o melhor sorriso que consegui, e a tensão se esvaiu dos ombros de Draco.

"Draco," Harry disse, testando sua voz e a encontrando estremecida, mas funcionando. "O que aconteceu?".

"Bem, eu não sei como te dizer isso, Harry, mas após você matar Voldemort Peter Pettigrew tomou a liderança e venceu a guerra. Nós só não fomos mortos para servimos de escravos sexuais".

Harry riu cautelosamente, mesmo que ele tivesse o terrível pressentimento que o mínimo movimento pudesse quebrar suas costelas outra vez. O rosto de Draco suavizou ainda mais, sumindo um pouco com as linhas de amargor e cansaço, fazendo com que parecesse quase normal, familiar e amado.

"Como você está se sentindo?", ele perguntou, e a ausência de hostilidade ou humor, tornou seu exausto arrastar de palavras quase adocicado.

Harry ergueu com cuidado, se pondo em uma posição sentada apoiado nos travessieros. "Eu estou... um pouco surpreso de não estar morto," ele respondeu honestamente. "O que você acha que aconteceu?"

"Nós achamos que Voldemort salvou você," Draco disse. "Ele caiu sobre você, e o homem tinha mais de dois metros com uma cabeça desproporcional. O corpo dele o protegeu do pior. Por favor, não morra da ironia, Harry."

Harry apenas ergueu suas sobrancelhas. Ele ainda estava testando todos os ossos de seu corpo, os quais insistiam em lhe dizer que estavam todos quebrados e que estarem reconstruídos era apenas uma ilusão que desapareceria se Harry fizesse qualquer movimento brusco. Se ele havia sido protegido do pior, o pior deveria ser...

Morrer esmagado.

_Sim_, Harry lembrou. _Eu fiz aquilo_.

Bom. Isso tinha que ser feito.

"Quem – quem mais morreu", ele perguntou, temendo a resposta.

"Weasley e Granger estão bem," Draco disse de uma vez. "Professor Black e Professor Lupin também."

Alivio foi tudo o que ele sentiu por um instante, antes de se lembrar que desta vez não era um pequeno grupo em perigo: desta vez, havia sido uma guerra.

"Quem morreu?"

"Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown," Draco respondeu sem rodeios. "Natalie McDonald – nós achamos que ela e Malcolm Baddock estavam tentando proteger um ao outro. Nenhum deles conseguiu. Eu não sei quais dos outros Grifinórios você conhece".

"Diga-me todos os nomes," Harry disse.

Ele tentou buscar algum conforto na idéia que está seria a ultima lista de pessoas que ele não havia conseguido salvar.

Draco obedeceu, sua voz sem tom algum como se ele já tivesse memorizado a lista. Harry ouviu, pegando nomes os quais ele conhecia entre os estranhos que ele não havia salvado. Pessoas da escola. Pessoas da Ordem da Fênix.

"Espere," ele disse. "O que? A Ordem da Fênix? Como eles chegaram aqui?"

"Oh, foi um milagre, eles apareceram na hora certa, um sinal dos céus," Draco respondeu. Ao olhar céptico de Harry, ele adicionou: "E eu havia mandado uma coruja para Snape do Corujal quando nós nos separamos. Eu... ninguém deveria saber para onde ele iria, ele lançou feitiços para ninguém encontrá-lo, mas ele me deu um endereço e eu lhe dei minha palavra que não diria a ninguém. Então – eu menti para você sobre a carta que eu escrevi, e eu menti sobre o motivo que eu quis me separar. Foi idiota. Você estava certo em duvidar de mim".

Harry não perguntou como Draco sabia que Harry havia suspeitado da carta. Ele suspeitava que Draco tivesse pensado em todos os motivos que Harry pudesse ter para não confiar nele, assim como tinha aprendido a lista dos mortos de memória.

"Não, eu não estava," ele disse, e tentou sem jeito alcançar a mão de Draco com a sua.

Draco moveu sua mão ligeiramente para o lado, tirando-a do alcance de Harry, e continuou a ler sua lista invisível. Harry deixou sua mão cair ao lado de seu corpo.

Ernie McMillan. Nymphadora Tonks. Millicent Bulstrode.

"Pansy-?", ele perguntou quando Draco interrompeu sua interminável lista para tomar fôlego, e não conseguiu terminar a sentença. Se tantas haviam morrido, Harry sentia como se dizendo as palavras pudesse tornar isso realidade.

Mas Draco disse, "Ela está bem. Ela ficará emocionada com a sua preocupação, embora eu tema que nada tire Weasley do topo de sua lista dos Grifinórios Mais Gostáveis. Ela claramente levou uma pancada na cabeça, que não foi tratada".

"Rony? Verdade?" Harry perguntou, piscando.

"Não se afligia. Eu não acredito que ela irá separar Granger e o Weasley, especialmente considerando o fato que ela estava pensando se deveria deixar o Lufa-Lufa dela engravidá-la para que pudesse escapar dos NEWTs."

"Os NEWTs?" Harry repetiu. "Nós ainda teremos que fazer o NEWTs?"

Ele estava muito cansado para exibir uma indignação maior, mas isso era um pouco demais.

"Passaremos todo o verão na escola para isso", Draco confirmou. "Granger está repugnantemente feliz com isso. Eu culpo nosso novo diretor por tudo".

A cabeça de Harry estava começando a doer, como se todas essas informações estivessem batendo na porta para entrar em sua mente.

"Quem é nosso novo diretor?"

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Professor Lupin."

"Oh," disse Harry, com um pequeno sentimento de prazer: "Oh. Bom".

"Eu sabia que você ficaria feliz com isso. Claro que eu considero isso um escândalo. Deveria ter sido o Professor Snape. Ao menos ele conseguirá o emprego como professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, agora que Dumbledore está morto".

Foi como se alguém tivesse abrindo e fechando as cortinas na mente de Harry. Abertas, ele via piedosamente intacta enfermaria e fechadas, nada mais que a memória da noite em que Dumbledore...

"Então você sabe", ele disse devagar.

"Eu sei que ele está morto," Draco respondeu. "Eu conheço o feitiço que serve para limpar os vestígios de feitiços que você usou na sua varinha. Snape me ensinou. Isso vem a calhar às vezes."

Ele pegou a varinha de Harry, que estava presa no buraco do cinto de seus jeans e, depois de um momento Harry a aceitou.

"Todas as pessoas foram pegas estavam sob o Feitiço de Confundir", Draco continuou. "Ninguém tem certeza do que viu. Ninguém acreditaria em você. Eu não suspeitei – e eu nem gostava dele, e eu suspeitei de todo mundo. Ele morreu na batalha. É tudo que precisamos dizer".

Harry limpou a garganta e falou toda a verdade para Draco, porque Draco iria entender perfeitamente porque ele o fez.

"Eu o matei," ele disse. "Eu tinha que fazê-lo."

Draco concordou com a cabeça, uma simples aceitação da raiva que faria qualquer um recuar. Alguma coisa interrompeu a calma em seu rosto, mas essa emoção passou muito rápido para que Harry pudesse identificá-la.

"Eu matei meu pai," Draco retornou. "Eu quis fazê-lo."

Harry queria dizer algo. Que ele estava feliz que Lucius estivesse morto não parecia apropriado, e o silencio se prolongou, sendo esticado como uma corda de um instrumento de corda até com um estrondo arrebentasse.

Draco provocou o estrondo. "Ele matou Goyle," ele continuou, sua voz quebrando. "Ele quis me matar, e Goyle se pôs na minha frente, e eu não sei por que ele fez isso!"

"Seu pai?"

"Goyle! Eu não entendo. Ele está morto por minha causa e eu ainda não entendo porque ele fez _isso_!"

Harry não sabia se ele tinha essa resposta. Ele certamente não sabia como dizer a coisa certa, não com Draco imerso em dor e confusão, e olhando para ele enfurecido, procurando por respostas.

"Ele amava você," ele disse.

O olhar de Draco se tornou gélido.

"Eu amava meu pai," ele disse. "Eu não... Eu nunca soube como amar outra pessoa. Ele me observava e me treinava quando eu era mais novo, e eu pensei que – eu não sei, eu pensei que ele me amaria se eu o fizesse sentir orgulho de mim! Ele era um bastardo, e ele estava pronto para rastejar e matar para conseguir o que ele queria, e eu entendo matar agora, mas nunca conseguirei entender o que leva alguém rastejar por outra pessoa. Ele nunca pode me amar, e Goyle morreu por mim, me ensinaram tudo errado".

Harry estendeu sua mão, testando uma repentina teoria que havia lhe ocorrido, e viu Draco distanciar sua mão outra vez.

"Você entende mais agora."

"Eu ainda sou quem sou" Draco disse. Ele parecia miserável e incomodado, como se estivesse perturbando a si mesmo e sendo extremamente cruel sobre isso. Como se a voz de seu pai ainda soasse em seus ouvidos. "Eu seria um Comensal da Morte se ele não tivesse partido. Eu teria feito isso, para ganhar alguma aprovação sua. Eu teria ido por aquele caminho, pensando que ele soubesse o que era melhor, e na hora que eu aprendesse o contrário, já não teria volta, seria muito tarde. Eu ainda não sei como fazer o certo. Eu ainda não sei as palavras".

"Meu amigo morreu por mim, porque eu tentei me enganar com mentiras patéticas sobre o meu pai e eu não o matei no momento que o vi, e eu nem sei por que alguém faria aquilo por mim".

Draco evitou os olhos de Harry e tentou se acalmar. "Não que eu queira encenar um drama quando você ainda está hospitalizado", ele disse após um momento. "Eu apenas queria dizer a você o porquê... sabe. Isso não daria certo".

Então houve um silencio. Harry esperou até que Draco desse a ele um cauteloso olhar, e então ele p encarou.

"Por que você está falando tanta merda?", ele demandou.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Hermione, quando foi fazer o check-up de hora em hora em Harry, abriu a porta e viu Harry e Draco no meio do que parecia ser uma conversa séria. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que ela iria espantar Draco de lá e colocá-lo num canto para que ele pensasse porque perturbar um doente era uma idéia ruim.

Seu segundo pensamento foi fechar a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, e encostar-se nela.

Rony a encarou.

"Por que nós não vamos entrar?"

"O que? Nada! Sem motivo algum. Vamos dar uma caminhada!" Hermione sugeriu brilhantemente.

Rony a olhou de forma duvidosa. "Eu acho que quero entrar", ele disse num tom que indicava que Sra. Weasley não havia criado um tolo.

"Você não pode! Er, quero dizer, Harry está acordado!"

"Então?" Rony disse. "Estas são boas notícias. Isso era o que nós queríamos quando ele inconsciente, lembra?".

"Tudo bem, Rony, me escute: você não pode ficar transtornado."

"Transtornado?" Rony exclamou. "Eu não vou ficar transtornado. Por que você está dizendo isso?", sua voz aumentava a cada palavra. "O que há aí dentro para que eu possa ficar transtornado?!"

Hermione respirou fundo. "Nada," ela respondeu. "Eu mesma não gosto - Bem, eu ainda não tenho certeza se gosto, mas Harry está serio sobre isso, e isso não é tão mau quanto eu pensei. Eles têm uma estranha maneira de se entender que parece estar dando certo e ao menos agora eu tenho certeza que-".

"Hermione, se você está tentando me dizer que Harry está tendo um momento pessoal ali, você só precisava me dizer isso".

O corredor do lado de fora da enfermaria não era grande o suficiente para conter toda a surpresa de Hermione. Rony parecia se divertir com isso.

"Eu descobri. Eu não sou estúpido, sabe".

Hermione parecia não conseguir fechar sua boca. "Você descobriu?"

"Bem, Harry disse que havia alguém e depois de tudo, eu acho que era bem obvio".

"Eu – eu acho que sim...".

"E eu acho que você está certa," Rony continuou alegremente. "Poderia ser pior."

"Você acha?", Hermione tinha a terrível impressão que talvez ele tivesse considerado Snape.

"Eu não sou louco pelos Sonserinos, mas, bem, se você escolhe o lado certo, então eu acho que não importa de qual casa você seja. De qualquer forma, Harry tem praticamente acampado nas masmorras da Sonserina por meses", ele deu a ela um pequeno sorriso. "Não precisa ser um gênio para juntar todas as peças, sabe".

"Bem... Bem, não, é claro que não," Hermione respondeu, já sendo capaz de recobrar, seus músculos faciais o suficiente para dar a ele um sorriso de aprovação. "Você está sendo muito sensível, Rony. Eu devo dizer que não esperava isso de você".

Ele puxou para baixo as mangas desfiadas de seu blusão, o que ela pensou ser o equivalente de Rony Weasley para aprumar-se.

"Eu sou tolerante, é o que sou", ele informou a ela. "Alem disso, na real, eu meio que gosto dela. Ela precisa de novos amigos, é claro, mas Harry é amigo do Malfoy também, então não terá problema ser da Sonserina ou não."

Levou um instante para que a reposta de Rony fosse processada.

"Desculpe-me?" Hermione disse. "_O que _você disse? Ela – de quem você está falando?"

Rony piscou em sinal de confusão. "Pansy Parkinson, é claro. Ela é a única garota do grupo de Sonserinos com os quais Harry tem andado, certo?".

No espaço de dois minutos, Hermione bolou centenas de sentenças que começavam: _Isso é verdade, Rony, _mas

"Você está dizendo meu nome em vão, Weasley?", perguntou uma animada voz, e Hermione horrorizada, levantou seus olhos de sua intensa contemplação do chão para Pansy Parkinson, que vinha pelo corredor.

Francamente, Hermione preferia Draco. Ao menos Draco lia um livro de vez em quando, e não usava aquelas camisetas chocantes.

Enquanto Hermione lutava para apagar uma visão horrível de Draco Malfoy em uma saia curtíssima, ela ouvia Pansy iniciar o que parecia ser um papo amigável com o _seu_ namorado. Uma parte de sua mente notou que Rony havia dito que _meio que gostava dela_. Que garota atrevida ela era.

"Eu estou trazendo chocolates," Pansy o informou. "Eu apenas comi alguns. Eu vi, hm... a garota Weasley e Patil carregando os seus feridos para um passei no lago, em algum tipo de festival do amor para nossos heróis de guerra, e eu pensei que seria uma boa hora para tentar alimentar o babaca".

"Você sabia que Harry está acordado?" Rony perguntou.

"Ele_ está_?" Pansy inquiriu. Ela parou pensativa. "Eu prevejo que eles estejam ocupados então. Eu vou ter que comer todos esses chocolates sozinha."

Ela abriu a tampa da caixa. Hermione notou que Rony parecia mais confuso do que antes.

Então Simas e Dino estavam recuperados. Eles haviam sido os últimos dos mais gravemente feridos, além de Harry. Simas tinha tipo as duas pernas reconstruídas, e Dino tinha ficado de cama dois dias se recuperando de um Cruciatus. Gina tinha dormido em cima de sua capa ao lado da cama dele na enfermaria.

Talvez Simas pudesse confortar Padma um pouco. Ela tinha estado tão quieta, desde...

Hermione afastou a lembrança de Parvati, e pensou em Simas e Dino outra vez. Eles estavam caminhando e Harry tinha acordado. Era mais do que poderiam ter esperado há menos de uma semana atrás.

Eles estavam se recuperando. Todos iriam se recuperar.

Ela se sentia próxima de todos, até mesmo de Pansy Parkinson, que agora parecia provocar Rony com sua caixa de chocolate.

"Ele não quer nenhum chocolate," ela interpôs firmemente.

"Sim," Rony disse, olhando para a caixa com um ar desejoso. "Eu nem mesmo quero um".

Pansy havia sentido o tom de voz de Hermione. "Não se preocupe," ela disse, parecendo maliciosamente divertida e falando como Draco. "Eu estou muito feliz com o meu Lufa-Lufa".

"Zacharias Smith?"

Pansy selecionou outro chocolate. "Claro.".

A mente de Rony, brevemente distraída pelo chocolate, desviou de volta para seu ponto original. Hermione sabia o que estava por vir.

"Espere um momento," ele disse. "Se você está aqui-" Pansy sorriu e levantou a caixa de bombom como se para confirmar sua presença ali - "Sim, mas se você está aqui... então quem está lá dentro com o Harry?"

Hermione precipitadamente se jogou contra a porta outra vez.

"Não vá lá!"

"Vá," Pansy o incitou, e então pareceu ter pontada de consciência. Ela ofereceu sua caixa de chocolates. "É melhor você comer um chocolate primeiro," ela adicionou docemente. "Pegue um que contenha álcool por dentro. Eu acho que você vai precisar."

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

"O que foi que disse?", Draco perguntou, com uma terrível e gélida polidez.

Harry olhou para ele, e nenhuma palavra lhe veio à mente. Ele tinha certeza, mesmo assim.

"Você está certo, você é um idiota," ele disse.

"Você é um romântico, este é o seu problema", Draco respondeu secamente.

"Então você amou o seu pai. A maioria das pessoas fazem isso, e ele era um bastardo, e você fez a coisa certa. Não importa o que você pense que teria feito se as coisas fossem diferentes. Você fez a coisa certa".

Draco parecia como se tivesse uma resposta pronta queimando os seus lábios, mas ele nunca teve a chance de fazê-lo. Madame Pomfrey saiu de seu depósito com um jarro de liquido fedorento.

"Onde está aquele Dino Thomas? Ele não irá fugir outra vez de seu xarope fortificante", ela anunciou rapidamente. Ela deu a Harry um olhar escrutinador, e deu sua opinião médica. "Você está acordado."

"Er, sim."

"Ótimo," Madame Pomfrey disse severamente. "Agora, talvez o Sr. Malfoy vá para a sua _própria_ cama, e _durma_ um pouco. Com licença."

Ela saiu do quarto, com toda intenção de caçar Dino e forçá-lo a tomar o xarope. Eles ouviram-na brigar com alguns estudantes por vagabundear na porta da enfermaria, e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

Draco estava um pouco corado.

"Eu meramente dei uma passada brevemente por aqui em meu caminho para outro lugar. Está é minha primeira visita, se isso importa", ele assegurou a Harry. "A mulher está louca. Fica em seu depósito o dia inteiro fazendo misturas de seus xaropes, poções e afins... São os gases", ele adicionou nervosamente. "Eles derreteram o cérebro. Pare de sorrir!".

Harry não o fez. Era um pequeno sorriso, o máximo que havia conseguido produzir quando a lista de pessoas que ele não havia salvado continuava a se repetir em sua mente, mas ele havia recuperado o sentimento que tinha tido antes daquela noite cheia de mortes, que algum dia ele iria ser ricicularmente feliz.

Havia tempo agora, todo o tempo do mundo. O prolongado terror não iria durar para sempre. Ele iria trabalhar isso.

Ele percebeu que grande parte da razão de o céu estar escurecido era porque haviam pedras gigantescas sendo levitadas próximas a sua janela. Alguém estava brincando de carrinho de bate-bate com enormes placas de granito.

"Veja o que você está fazendo, Black!", a inconfundível voz de Snape soou no andar debaixo.

"Quem disse que foi um acidente?" Sirius vociferou. "Peguei você outra vez!"

Contentamento rolou sobre Harry como uma onda de água quente quando ele percebeu o que eles estavam fazendo.

Hogwarts seria restaurada. Eles a estavam reconstruindo.

"De qualquer forma, alguém tinha que ficar aqui e prevenir crianças inocentes de acidentalmente verem seus pijamas!", Draco anunciou, com um ar superior de ter um trunfo na manga. "Eu pensei ter queimado todas as coisas como estas de seu armário, mas não, Granger vem com isso – com esta monstruosidade, e clama ser seu pijama favorito. Eu gritei e tentei rasgá-lo, mas Granger mal interpretado isso completamente".

Harry olhou para seus pijamas, e lembrou de tê-lo escondido embaixo de um travesseiro para salvá-lo de seu destino cruel. Aquilo havia sido – Deus, parecia que anos atrás.

Algumas coisas continuavam as mesmas.

"Você não irá retirar o que disse", ele disse bruscamente. "Eu não deixarei que o faça. Você é meu".

Draco o encarou. "Diga-me que não tenho que explicar a você que – o que eu disse no trem não era um pedido de casamento. Diga-me que não, Harry".

"Você não disse muita coisa no trem, sabia".

"Eu nunca digo. Eu te disse," Draco continuou. "Eu não conheço as palavras".

"Não importa. Eu sei o que você quis dizer," Harry disse. "E você tinha certeza do que estava dizendo. A única coisa diferente é que nós não iremos mais morrer. Você está assustado?"

"Você me viu fracassar," Draco lhe falou, imitando um sorriso debochado do pai. "É a única coisa que eu sei fazer bem. Meus fracassos são espetaculares".

"Eu aceito minhas chances".

Draco olhava-o como se ele fosse um animal selvagem que houvesse escapado de sua jaula. "Você irá mudar de idéia"

Harry notou que ele não havia dito que _ele_ iria mudar de idéia.

"Draco Malfoy, seu idiota. Você tem tanta sorte que eu seja mais teimoso que você".

Ele agarrou a ponta da cama e se ergueu, suas costas de dando um silencioso e prolongado grito de agonia. Draco levantou-se de sua cadeira, suas voz repentinamente carregada de preocupação.

"Harry, pare com isso! Nós tivemos que fazer crescer quase todos os ossos de seu corpo – Harry, você irá se machucar!".

Cada osso em seu corpo gritava em concordância com Draco. Harry se contraiu quando seu pé tocou o chão, e ele tentou suportar seu próprio peso. Agüentou, precariamente.

Draco permaneceu em parado em pé, o olhando incerto. Harry imaginou que ele estivesse indeciso entre a lógica que dizia para não tocar em Harry e o impulso irritante de jogá-lo de volta na cama.

Infelizmente, Draco não deu vazão ao seu impulso. Harry deu um passo em sua direção, e então hesitou por uma mistura de dor e uma repentina dúvida. Ele tinha certeza, mas... e se?

"Onde estão os meus óculos?", ele perguntou. Se ele pudesse ver, talvez tivesse certeza.

A certeza veio até ele, aquecida e envolvente como um contentamento, quando Draco repentinamente falou em um tom mais decidido.

"Você não precisa de óculos," ele disse. "Eu chegarei mais perto."

Ele se aproximou de Harry, tão perto que Harry sentiu sua respiração irregular contra o seu peito. Suas mãos estavam erguidas em um gesto de redenção, a um milímetro da pele de Harry.

Harry pôs suas mãos na cintura de Draco e o puxou para junto si, eliminando aquela fração mínima de distancia entre eles. Ficar em pé estava enviando uma dor entorpecente por todo seu corpo, mas suas palmas estavam pressionadas contra o pedaço de pele quente entre as calças e a blusa de Draco, e a respiração de Draco estava contra a sua bochecha. Isso meio que recompensava pela dor.

"Goyle não foi sua falta," ele disse calmamente. "Foi - Deus, foi ruim, mas não foi sua culpa. Eu confiei demais em alguém, mas isso não vai me impedir de confiar nas pessoas. Eu não posso – seu idiota, você realmente acha que é o único que é ruim em dizer as coisas certas? Eu fui criado em um armário, eu não poderia – eu não quero ninguém normal".

Ele tinha certeza que Draco estava erguendo suas sobrancelhas à esse estranho elogio, mas até mesmo a dor estava desaparecendo com a respiração de Draco, devagar, e então de repente suas mãos estavam agarrando firmemente os ombros de Harry. Ele segurava com força. Harry gostou disso.

Draco moveu seu rosto para alinhar-se com o de Harry, deslizou sua boca sobra a dele em um repentino e lento beijo. Harry aperto sua cintura mais possessivamente: ele tinha certeza agora.

"Tem outras coisas," Draco sussurrou no beijo. "Eu sou repugnante. Eu tenho vergonha de conhecer a mim mesmo".

"O que mais?" Harry prosseguiu. Seu peito parecia preenchido e aquecido: seu sangue estava urgindo com a necessidade de agir, mas ainda assim ele estava contente o suficiente em permanecer em pé ali e assistir Draco se embolar com as palavras.

"Eu," Draco disse. "Eu, há algo que eu deveria – eu gosto do jeito estranho que você se veste. Eu até mesmo gosto do modo como se cabelo está sempre horrível. Harry, eu sou um homem muita doente."

Harry se afastou meio centímetro quando percebeu o que Draco estava realmente dizendo.

"Você gosta de mim," ele disse, e quase gargalhou.

Draco pareceu mortificado. "Isso é obviamente evidente".

"É, absolutamente. Como eu pude ser ao cego? Era obvio que '_não fale comigo, não me toque, não olhe para mim_' significava '_Venha até mim, eu quero você'_".

Harry talvez estivesse zoando um pouco demais. Draco estava ficando cada vez mais corado.

"Cale a boca. Volte para a cama," ele murmurou. "Eu pensei que você estivesse zangado comigo. Onde está a adoração? Cadê devoção? Eu pensei que fosse ser seu idol-".

Draco o beijou de novo, possivelmente para impedir que ele risse tanto.

"Não, você não pensou, e nunca mais diga isso de novo", Harry o instruiu.

Draco tomou proveito despudoradamente do estado de fraqueza de Harry, tomando-o pelo braço e o pondo de volta na cama. De algum modo Draco terminou também deitado na cama.

Harry estava extremamente agradecido pela maciez dos travesseiros em baixo de si, mas um pouco mais agradecido por Draco em cima dele, dando-lhe um olhar muito desapontado e mexendo nos botões da blusa de seu pijama.

"A propósito," Draco advertiu, "Eu havia decidido que, já que nós iremos ter um novo trimestre no verão e tudo mais, todas as partidas de quadribol foram anuladas. O que deixa a Sonserina ainda na corrida pela Taça. Nós ganharemos este ano. Espere e veja".

A blusa do pijama de Harry estava aberta agora.

"Você joga sujo, Draco Malfoy," Harry disse.

A enfermaria esta iluminada agora, porque haviam parado de levitar as pedras. Lupin provavelmente havia chegado para por a reconstrução em ordem e feito que Snape e Sirius parassem de brigar. Havia luz o suficiente para eles pudessem ver o que estavam prestes a fazer.

Ele já estava com sua respiração disparada, mas ele levantou sua mão e arrumou uma mecha do cabelo de Draco, fazendo com que surgisse no rosto de Draco uma expressão de surpresa. Uma reação tão grande por um gesto tão pequeno.

Dizer coisas deliberadamente era difícil, mas ele queria que esse momento não fosse esquecido.

"Draco," Harry disse. "Eu-"

"Cale a boca," Draco disse a ele, e com isso fez com que Harry rapidamente começasse a rir e o beijou mais uma vez, dentes mordiscando a lábio inferior de Harry como se não quisesse que o beijo terminasse. Draco estava rindo e completamente sem ar e ainda beijando-o, manteve seus olhos fixos em Harry.

"Eu não quis dizer agora, Harry", ele murmurou. "Eu quero aprender as palavras".

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Acabou! Aqui está o epilogo. Esperamos que ele seja o que vocês esperam. Obrigado mais uma vez a todos que nos acampanharam nessa fic. Queremos que voltem e façam a mesma coisa com as nossas outras fics. Temos uma nova chamada Reencontro (dracoxHarry) e logo mais uma irá ser publicada, mas precisamos saber se vocês estão gostando de nossas escolhas. Então, deixem reviews, ok?

Queremos agradecer a todo apoio que recebemos e também as criticas.

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais**:

**Dedeh Perfect **(aqui está o epilogo e o beijo que você pediu), **Sweet Pepper, Dollua, Dark Wolf 03, Isis Coelho, Nanda Weasley Malfoy, Eyre Malfoy-Potter, Ia-Chan, RAYLATAN TIDAL TEMPEST, Brwendally Malfoy **(obrigado por entender nosso esforço), **fye, Gaa-chan** (você não é idiota, não ok? XD), **Isis coelho, NewTon Granger, msmdhr, Gabri Chaplin, POTOlover, JuzinhaMalfoy e Tatymoluka.**

E uma sugestão para quem diz que não tem o que escrever na review: **Bom trabalho, continuo a ler.**

PS: Quanto a demora para se postar, nós prezamos pela qualidade, mas fiquem a vontade para buscar outras traduções que não façam o mesmo.

Anna Malfoy - Os Tradutores


End file.
